Situações Invertidas
by Gabi R. Cullen
Summary: Viviam em pé de guerra. Brigavam por qualquer coisa. O que acontece quando um dia, descobrem que se amam? E que uma dessas pessoas vai embora? - Duas temporadas. - SASUSAKU 35 capítulos!
1. Adeus aulas, Olá Férias!

_**Título: **__Situações invertidas _

_**Legenda:**_

_- Fala –_

_( comentários )_

"_pensamentos"_

_**Autora:**_

_Gabriella R. Santanna._

_**Gênero:**_

_Comédia Romântica. Drama leve._

_**Aviso:**_

_Muita zoeira em certas partes da fic. Putaria rola solta ok._

_**Sinopse:**_

_As aulas do colégio xxxxxx (preguiça de criar nome LOL) acabam, e agora, 3 meses de férias. Nesse meio tempo de 3 meses, muita coisa acontece, com várias pessoas, que antes se odiavam, e agora, viram melhores amigos, ou namorados._

_A pessoa mais afetada é Haruno Sakura, uma estudante de 14 anos, é apaixonada por Saitaki Sai e tem ódio de Uchiha Sasuke, por ele ser grosso, frio, e popular por causa dessa ignorância toda... Mas o que será que acontece? Veja na Fan Fic, Situações invertidas._

**Capítulo 01 – Adeus aulas, Olá Férias!**

Era meio dia e meio, os alunos do colégio xxxxx saíam todos felizes, arrancando folhas do caderno e fazendo bolinhas de papel, fazendo guerrinhas com elas. O grupinho de meninas, Tenten, Ino, Sakura e Hinata, se juntaram em uma rodinha meio longe do colégio, sentaram e ficaram conversando.

- QUE ÓTIMO! Nada de aulas, nada de provas, nada de bilhetes na agenda, nada de trabalhos e nem professores chatos e SUSPENSÃO POR 3 MESES! – berrou Ino

- Essa é a suspensão mais longa que eu já vi! – disse Tenten

- Pois é! Que suspensão hein? HAHAHAH – disse Sakura

- P-Pois é... ! – disse a mais caladinha do grupo, Hinata.

- Mas Sakura, o que você pretende fazer nessas férias? – perguntou Tenten

- Ah, não sei, correr atrás do Sai não é má idéia, não é? – disse a garota dos cabelos rosados, dando uma piscadinha

- E eu vou correr atrás do irmãozinho mais novo da Temari! O Gaara, UAAAU! – disse Ino

- Putz, Ino, você tem um mal gosto hein?! – disse Tenten – Eu prefiro o meu Neji!

- SEU? VOCÊ NEM CATOU ELE AINDA! – berrou Sakura

- Mas eu ainda vou catar! – disse Tenten

- Eu não vou deixar você encostar um dedo nele! Ele é m-meu p-primo! – disse Hinata.

- Hinata estressada! – disse Ino

- Podes crer! – disse Sakura

Nisso, os meninos Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto e Neji, estavam caminhando pela a rua. Sai chega meio atrasado no meio dos meninos, era muito amigo deles.

- E ai povão, o que vocês pretendem fazer nas férias? – perguntou Neji

- Dar uns pegas em alguém vale? – perguntou Gaara

- Óbvio – disse Shikamaru – Seu ruivo problemático...

- Eu vou... Comer miojo todo dia! – disse Naruto dando pulos e berrando

- Naruto, abaixa a bola. Nossos ouvidos não são pinico – disse Neji

- Desculpa - disse Naruto

- E você Sasuke, o que pretende fazer nessas férias? – perguntou Gaara

- Merda nenhuma que te interesse – disse Sasuke

- Eita menino pra ser grosso, hein? Não é a toa que a menina mais gostosa do colégio te odeia – disse Gaara

- Pois é. E a guria mais gostosa do colégio me ama – disse Sai

- Como?! – perguntou todos, menos Sasuke

- Ah, não sei Descobri por ai, umas "fifi's" da vida, ficaram conversando, falando sobre eu e a Sakura, daí pá né..

** Flash Back On **

Três meninas estavam no 'pátio interno' da escola conversando, fofocando como sempre. Sai passa por elas e escuta "POIS É! A HARUNO SAKURA AMA O SAI!"

Ele não dá bola e sai andando, e nisso, se esbarra com a 'garota mais gostosa do colégio', ou seja, Haruno Sakura.

- Ei, me falaram que você ta afim de mim, é verdade? – disse Sai sendo direto

- E-EU?! Quem disse?! Errr.. Eu não! Tenho que ir! Tchau! – disse a garota dos cabelos rosados correndo que nem uma louca, atrás das amigas, muito vermelha, querendo esconder a cara.

** Flash Back Off **

- UAU! Menino de sorte! Garota mais gostosa do colégio afim de ti! – disse Neji rindo

- É.. Quem sabe, eu dou uns pegas nela na festa da Temari – disse Sai

- Dá uns pegas nela, e não da minha irmã, beleza? – disse Gaara

- Óbvio – disse Sai.

As meninas se despediram, cada uma foi para sua casa. Sakura estava quase chegando em casa, quando seu celular vibra e nisso, recebe uma mensagem.

"Festa na casa da Temari, sexta que vem! Beijos, Ino".

Ela sorriu e entrou dentro de casa.

Fazia.. 5 meses que não ia a uma festa descente, era só aquelas festinhas de 5ª, fundo de garagem, ou aquelas que as pessoas dão a festa, e quando os pais chegam, eles mandam todo mundo vazar, porque os pais não sabiam da festa. As festas da Temari eram sempre as melhores, as mais bombadas do colégio, ela marcava a festa para tal dia, e já virava fofoca.

Sakura foi para o quarto, deixou a mochila e foi para a cozinha.

Viu uma porcaria de um bilhete. "Filha, saí. Seu dinheiro do almoço está em cima da mesa, gaste do Mc Donald's".

Sakura pegou o dinheiro, foi para o quarto trocar de roupa e foi para o Mc Donald's.

Chegou lá, ela viu uma certa pessoa que odiava olhar, odiava ver um fio de cabelo dele ou até, ver ele à um quilômetro de distância, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ele estava em uma mesa, tomando um refrigerante. Sakura sem olhar, foi para a fila. Pediu um Big Mc.

Enquanto esperava, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira numa mesa, olhando para o nada.

"O que aquela idiota está fazendo aqui?!" – pensou Sasuke

"Unf, hoje meu dia já piorou. Tive que ver aquela certa alma viva retardada aqui ¬¬" – pensou Sakura.

O lanche de Sakura estava pronto. Ela foi pega-lo.Ela pegou, e quando foi para a mesa, se esbarrou com Sasuke, em que, fez derramar um pouco do refrigerante na garota.

- SEU IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – berrou Sakura

- O problema não é meu se você não olha para onde anda, abestada – disse Sasuke

- CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! – berrou ela

- Não calo – disse Sasuke – Tente calar

Sakura meteu a mão na cara do garoto, que fez... apenas um arranhão nele, mais nada.

- É o máximo que pode fazer? – perguntou ele

A garota se irritou, fechou a mão e começou a dar... socos no garoto, que apenas fazia cócegas.

- Ah mocinha, não me faça rir – disse Sasuke, dando um empurrão nela e fazendo ela cair no chão.

- RETARDADO! IDIOTA! GAY! – berrou ela

Sasuke...Realmente odiava que chamassem ele de gay. Sakura Sakura.. Você não devia ter dito isso OO"

Sasuke puxou a garota com força, fez ela ficar de pé e a emparedou, apertando cada vez mais o corpo dela contra à parede. Ele iria dar um beijo, mas ela virou a cara.

- Foda-se – disse ele a soltando e indo embora

- Unf, idiota! – disse ela

Sakura deixou o lanche onde estava, havia gastado dinheiro à toa. Mas deixou quieto. Não almoçou, e foi para casa, tentando esconder a parte molhada da blusa decotada dela.

Ela chegou em casa, tomou um bom banho, e ficou só de toalha na frente do computador, respondendo os scraps do orkut, apagando os e-mails enjoativos, etc.

Celular dela toca com o som da Avril Lavigne, Girlfriend.

- Alô? – pergunta Sakura

- Sakuraaa! É a Ino ! Amiguxa do coração!! Você vai na festa né? – disse Ino

- Claro! Nunca perco uma boa festa da Temari nn – disse Sakura

- Acho bom! E o Sai também vai! – disse Ino

- UAAAU! GOGO DAR UNS PEGAS NELE, USAHDAIUSHSA – disse Sakura

- Pois é miguxa, vai que vai! E eu.. Vou tentar chegar perto do Gaara, sabes? – disse Ino

- Seei..! – disse Sakura

- Mas bem, a gente se fala no dia da festa, ou quem sabe antes! – disse Ino

- AAAH PERA AI INO - disse Sakura

- Fala? – perguntou a loira

- Bem.. É que... Meu armário ta um saco, minhas roupas.. A maioria são um lixo, quer ir comigo amanhã no shopping fazer um tipo de.. "guarda-roupa novo"? – disse Sakura

- CLAAAAAAARO! Eu sabia que você ia me escolher, é claro, sou sempre a mais fashion [8) – disse Ino

- CONVENCIDA UU – disse Sakura – Bem, é amanhã, às duas da tarde 3

- Ok miguxa! Até lá! – disse Ino

- Até! – disse Sakura

As duas desligaram o telefone ao mesmo tempo. Sakura ainda notando que estava só de toalha, decidiu finalmente parar de brincar de 'Namorada do Tarzan de Toalha' e botar uma roupa descente.

- Unfs.. Que merda – disse Sasuke

- Que foi? – perguntou Kakashi

- Nada que te interesse. Coisa minha – disse Sasuke

- Ta bom, se você diz isso.. – disse Kakashi

Gaara, como sempre, apareceu na casa de Sasuke para.. Encher o saco dele.

- Me fala, você ta com o rosto meio arranhado.. Ficou de pegação com alguém? Oõ – perguntou Gaara

- A Vadia da Haruno.. Ela não olha para onde anda, se esbarra em mim, o refrigerante dela derrama todo na blusa decotada dela e depois ela bota a culpa em mim.. Aff – disse Sasuke – Sem falar que ela começou a me bater, me xingar... Entre outras coisas

- Então a briga foi grande, hein? XD – disse Gaara

- É – disse Sasuke.

- Shopping amanhã? – perguntou Gaara

- Quem sabe. Fazer o que lá? – perguntou Sasuke

- Ah, não sei. Fazer alguma besteira, catar umas meninas.. Quem sabe você fica longe do enjoado do seu irmão um pouco – disse Gaara

- Ah, ele que se dane – disse Sasuke

- DO QUE VOCÊS TÃO FALANDO DE MIM AI? – berrou um garoto de cabelos meio compridos, pretos, e olhos.. pretos também XD

- NADA SEU METIDO – berrou Sasuke

Esse cara que Sasuke berrou, era Itachi, o irmão mais velho dele, mais alto e simplesmente, mais gostoso.

Barriga definida, gostosãão, estilo pegador, um cara perfeito.

- Ah, tem festa da Temari sexta-feira né Gaara? – disse Itachi

- Sim. Considerada a melhor festa do ano, e ela quer escolher um tema da festa, tipo, fantasia – disse Gaara

- Festa fantasia? Irc.. Odeio. Seria mais uma estilo boate, apareceria meninas mais turbinadas e gostosas – disse Sasuke

- Pois é.. – disse Itachi

- Então vou falar com ela, para ver se ela concorda " Porque só vai melhorar para vocês, e não para ela – disse Gaara

- Beleza então – disse Itachi e Sasuke em coro.

Sakura estava indo para a "pequena casa da Tenten", até que é parada por alguma coisa...

**Continua**.


	2. A pequena festa

**Capítulo 02 – A "pequena" festa.**

_Sakura estava indo para a "pequena casa da Tenten", até que é parada por alguma coisa._

- Olá Sakura! – disse Sai

- S-Sai! O-Oi! – disse Sakura meio corada

- Ta indo para onde? – perguntou Sai

- T-Tô indo para a casa da Tenten.. Ela me convidou a uns minutos atrás... – disse Sakura

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou ele.

- N-Não dá.. Eu tenho que conversar com ela, a sós – disse Sakura.

- Então ta. Até mais Sakura! – disse Sai acenando para ela e andando.

- A-Até! – disse ela meio corada.

Sakura foi correndo até a casa da Tenten. Tenten estava meio cansada de esperar e acabou tirando um cochilo no sofá. E quando finalmente conseguiu cochilar sério, Sakura bate na porta.

- TENTEN, ABRE LOGO! ÒÓ – berrou ela quase quebrando a porta

- TÁ BOM! – berrou Tenten

Tenten abriu a porta, Sakura entrou. Elas ficaram séculos lá conversando... Até que Tenten solta uma pequena... 'revelação'.

- Eu fiquei com o Neji – disse ela

- MENTIRA! Quando?! – berrou Sakura

- Hoje... Antes de você vir para cá.. Ele passou aqui na frente de casa, eu tava sentada no muro, com um mini short jeans e uma blusa verde, escutando MP3, até que ele falou uma coisa que não entendi direito, desci do muro e fui para frente dele.. Até que ele me emparedou e rolou o beijo – disse Tenten corada

- ASHDSIAUHUASH, UAU! Tenten pegou o Neji! Ou o Neji que te pegou? OÔ" – disse Sakura

- Acho que foi o Neji! OO Porque.. Bem, não sei quem deu iniciativa XD – disse Tenten rindo

- OH MY GOOD! Bem.. Já é bem de tarde.. Tenho que ir! – disse Sakura se levantando e pegando a bolsa

- Ok! Até.. Sexta! – disse Tenten

- Até! – disse Sakura

Sakura saiu da casa da amiga e foi andando pela rua. Ainda imaginando a cena que passara no mesmo dia, no Mc Donald's, com o Sasuke.

"Porque ele queria me beijar? Porque? Para.. Tentar provar que não era gay? Bem... Eu sei que ele não é isso, mas.. AAAAARGH! Porque eu to pensando naquele arrogante agora? UNFS, ME POUPE!" – pensava Sakura

Sakura chegou em casa, jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi tirar um cochilo.

"No que essa garota ta pensando?!" – pensou a mãe de Sakura, que retirava a bolsa do sofá para poder ver a novela das sete.

Sakura acabou dormindo...

- Sasuke, como será que vai ser a festa da Temari, hein? – perguntou Itachi

- Ótima, como sempre. Bem, sempre foi – disse Sasuke

- É.. Será que vai ter muitas menininhas pra eu dar uns pegas? – perguntou Itachi

- Quem sabe. Mas só você não né?! – berrou Sasuke – Eu quase peguei uma mina hoje no MC.. ela até que era gostosinha, mas ela me odeia

- Qual menina da TPM odeia o meu irmão? E como assim, VOCÊ QUASE PEGOU ELA? – perguntou Itachi

- A guria me odeia desde pequena.. Parece que ela nasceu com isso, e a coisa de eu quase pegar ela, é que quando eu fui beijar ela, ela virou a cara, eu ia beijar a força, mas ela estava com a perna perto de certas partes minhas, e eu ainda quero fazer filhos – disse Sasuke

- Sasuke Sasuke... Tô começando a achar que você é broxa, viado, ou algo do gênero, você quase não pega nenhuma! E.. Cara, se ela te odeia.. Você vai ver mais tarde, realmente, vocês vão ficar juntos no final desse rolo todo – disse Itachi

- Ah, cala a boca, ô conselheiro amoroso – disse Sasuke

- Sou mermo! – disse Itachi rindo

Eles foram para seus devidos quartos, dormiram.

Sábado chegou. Sakura e Ino estavam em uma loja no shopping, escolhendo lindos conjuntos que combinava direitinho com Sakura... E alguns com Ino.

- AIÊ! SAKURA, OLHA SÓ! QUE LINDO! – disse Ino

- É, mas o preço... Putz, é de dar 15 facadas e uma chicoteada nas costas – disse Sakura rindo

- Pois é.. Porque a Makenji sempre é cara?! – perguntou Ino

- Simples, porque é uma das lojas mais badaladas de Itajaí inteira e sem falar em outros locais – disse Sakura sorrindo

- AH..Nota-se – disse Ino

Gaara e Sasuke passavam por perto da 'tal loja Makenji' no shopping, Gaara viu a garota loira lá com a melhor amiga, cutucou Sasuke e apontou:

- Bora dar uns pegas? – perguntou Gaara

- Só se for em outra pessoa, porque eu sei que você ta afim da Ino, e daria tudo pra ficar com ela, mas eu não to afim da Sakura – disse Sasuke

"Que é o que eu acho.." – pensou ele

- Ah, pra ficar não precisa gostar! – disse Gaara

- Vai se fuder – disse Sasuke, saindo de perto do garoto e andando sem rumo pelo shopping.

Gaara entrou na loja, ficou vendo umas roupas e se aproximou mais das meninas.

- Bom dia minhas queridinhas bonequinhas loira e rosinha! – disse Gaara dando um pequeno abraço nelas de uma vez só, sorrindo maliciosamente

Ino corou com a atitude do rapaz, Sakura o mesmo. Ela apenas bateu na mão do garoto que estava no seu ombro, e saiu andando.

- Boa sorte Ino! – disse Sakura rindo e indo pagar as roupas que comprou na loja

- Obrigado Testuda! – disse Ino meio irritada com a amiga – Depois de tudo que eu te mostrei, tudo que eu te fiz, você me deixa assim numa situação dessas!

- Não era você que queria uma situação dessas? – disse Sakura com um sorriso de deboche, terminando de pagar as roupas

Ino corou muuuuuito. Gaara olhou para ela e botou a mão na testa dela.

- Você não ta com febre não? – perguntou ele

"UEPA! Gaara-perfeito-gostosão-lindo-tesudo dando bola pra mim e se importando comigo? QUERIDINHO, VAMOS PARA O ESTACIONAMENTO 'BRINCAR' UM POUQUINHOOO!" – pensava ela

Gaara a abraçou pela cintura e saiu andando com ela assim pelo shopping. Sasuke que chegou perto dos dois, disse num tom de voz de..pessoa arrogante.

- Gaara, você é deprimente. Dar uns pegas nessa loira escandalosa? Caraca, que.. Putz, sem comentários – disse Sasuke

- O QUE FOI, UCHIHA SASUKE?! – berrou a loira, fazendo que todos olhassem os três

- Oh, não falei que ela era escandalosa? – disse Sasuke rindo

Sakura saiu da loja com três sacolas de compras, chegou perto de Ino, e viu aquela pessoa que odiava mais que tudo.

- Ino, eu to indo, não quero perder meu precioso tempo aqui perto dessa pessoa ARROGANTE – disse Sakura, se referindo à Sasuke

- Já vai tarde, porque eu também não quero ficar perto e nem perder meu precioso tempo com uma patricinha que acaba com os estoques de loja dos shoppings, e depois fica com dívidas até a orelha – disse Sasuke com um sorriso de deboche

- OLHA AQUI SEU...! – disse Sakura levantando a mão para dar um tapa na cara do garoto, mas as pesadas sacolas da loja impediam.

- Tadinha, as compras são tantas que nem consegue levantar o braço direito – disse Sasuke rindo

- VAI SE..! – disse Sakura, sendo interrompida por Ino, que tapava a boca dela

- É melhor não dizer isso.. Em pleno shopping, pega meio mal pra você e os emos irão puxar seu pé à noite OO – disse Ino – Shopping é um local sagrado amiguxa, e não se pode falar essas coisas nele!

- Ta bom, ta bom, to indo, até mais Gaara, Ino, até NUNCA MAIS VER, Sasuke – disse Sakura, dando um chute na canela do garoto e indo embora com as sacolas.

- Uau, a garota de Owna mesmo né Sasuke? OO – disse Gaara

- Eu ainda mato aquela vadia – disse Sasuke

- Eu não vou deixar òÓ Ela é minha melhor amiga! – disse Ino

- Dane-se – disse Sasuke

Gaara soltou a Ino e ficou de frente para ela. A emparedou na parede e deu iniciativa a um bom beijo apaixonado. Os seguranças do shopping olhavam, e não gostava muito da idéia, e decidiram separa-los. Sasuke não deu bola e foi embora também, sabia que ele nunca tava metido no meio da coisa 'pegar mocinhas gostosas'.

"Unf, aquela garota estragou meu dia hoje" – pensou Sasuke

"AARGH, eu odeio aquele garoto! Ele me ferra toda vez que eu vejo ele!" – pensou Sakura, não notando para onde anda e se esbarrando com alguém.

- AAAH! Desculpa desculpa! Eu estava distraída! – disse ela

- Tudo bem - disse um garoto de cabelos meio compridos, negros, bem.. Já devem imaginar quem é – Desculpe a pergunta, mas qual seu nome?

- S-Sakura.. e o seu? – disse ela meio corada

- Itachi – disse ele dando um beijo na mão da garota – Prazer em conhece-la

- P-Prazer "O prazer é todo meu -" – disse Sakura

- Bem, tenho que ir, vim buscar meu irmão, ele ta reclamando, parece um velho na TPM – disse Itachi

- Ok.. Boa sorte com seu irmão OO – disse Sakura acenando para Itachi, que já estava a uns 2 metros longe dela

- OBRIGADO! – berrou ele

Sakura foi sorrindo para casa, feliz por ter conhecido outro Deus grego na sua monótona vida, tirando o Sai.

Ela chegou em casa com as três sacolas gigantescas do shopping, sua mãe emputecida chega até a garota e começa a questiona-la.

- Comprou o shopping é? Quanto gastou? Comprou na makenji? AGORA EU TE MATO SUA VADIA ROSADA ÒÓ – berrou a mãe de Sakura na última frase

- Ta bom mãe, ta bom, eu também te amo – disse Sakura indo para o quarto.

Ela chegou no quarto, largou as sacolas, e se jogou na cama.

"AAAARG, EU ODEIO AQUELE METIDO! ELE SE ACHA MUITO! IDIOTA! ARROGANTE!" – pensava Sakura, xingando Sasuke psicologicamente.

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava fazendo companhia à Hinata, jogando banco imobiliário Luxo, e Neji, ficava só de olho nos dois, que trocavam olhares a cada 5 segundos...

"SE ELE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NA HINATA, EU DESTROÇO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO ÒÓ" – pensava Neji, olhando maleficamente Naruto

"Os olhos do Naruto são tão... Perfeitos -" – pensava Hinata olhando o atentamente o jogo

"MEU RAMEN ACABOU ÇÇ" – pensou Naruto

Hinata e Naruto deixaram os dados caírem sem querer, e quando Hinata foi pegar um, Naruto pegou o mesmo que Hinata, e as mãos deles se tocaram por instantes. Neji notou que algo de 'nada-de-amizade' estava rolando lá, e foi logo acabar com a graça do jogo.

- Hinata, papai ligou querendo que você vá fazer uma limpa no shopping, BOA SORTE! – disse Neji empurrando a priminha para a porta da casa – E Naruto, que pena, Hinata tem que sair... RALA DAQUI ÒÓ

Naruto foi jogado para fora da casa dos Hyuugas, Hinata foi para o shopping sem mais nem menos, Neji se sentia mais sossegado, nunca queria ver a tal cena do retardado com a menininha perfeita, moça de família.

A semana foi bem lerda, os minutos começavam a se tornar horas, o povo que não tinha nada pra fazer ficava comendo mosca... Ou catando latinhas na rua para trocar por dinheiro no ferro velho oo.

Finalmente, chegou o dia da tão esperada festa na casa da Temari. Todas as patricinhas entravam rebolando, todas metidas. Os playboys ficavam no 'efeito toalhinha' de ficar secando cada menina que passava com roupas curtas na frente deles.

A casa da Temari era gigante, a festa era um tipo Boate, tinha vários tipos de música, Funk, eletrônica, lenta..

Sakura chegou, estava com uma saia de prega preta, um all star preto, uma blusa rosa escura com uns detalhes em branco, que brilhava no escuro, cabelo solto e maquiagem leve. " É hoje que eu conquisto o Sai!" – pensava ela entrando na casa da Temari.

Temari era a mais metida da festa, ela estava com uma mini-saia jeans, meia de arrastão, bota preta e uma blusa regata branca com uma jaqueta preta por cima. Vivia sentada no balcão, mostrando suas 'coxas super gigantes'.

Sasuke havia acabado de chegar com Itachi e Neji, em que não tirava os olhos da Tenten, que estava realmente deslumbrante, conquistava qualquer homem.

Gaara estava sentado no sofá, Ino estava no colo dele, estavam se beijando ardentemente, Sakura se exibia para os meninos, procurando Sai.

"Onde que aquele perfeitão ta?!" – pensou ela

Ela achou uma pessoa, mas não era quem ela queria.

- Bom dia patricinha – disse Sasuke

- Bom dia abestado – disse Sakura passando reto

Sasuke pegou a garota pelo braço e arrastou até uma parede vazia, perto da sala.

A emparedou, Sakura tentou chutar a canela dele, mas ela não conseguiu.

- ME SOLTA ABOBADO! – disse ela

- E se eu não quiser? O que a patricinha vai fazer? – disse Sasuke irritando Sakura

- Te chutar! – disse ela começando a chutar a canela do garoto

- Isso faz cócegas para mim – disse Sasuke, finalizando a frase falando uma coisa no ouvido dela como "cala a boca e curte o momento".

Ele a beijou ardentemente, e sem reação, ela 'respondeu' o beijo dele. Ela gostou, não queria mais desgrudar de lá nunca.

"CARALEEEO! O beijo dele é muito bom!" – pensou Sakura

"É, ela é bem gostosinha mesmo" – pensou Sasuke

"Isso é porque ela me amava" – pensou Sai, que olhou a cena dos dois por instantes.

Ele saiu andando pela festa, passando a mãozinha boba em algumas meninas, que chutavam ele as vezes.

Hinata estava encostada no bar com o Naruto, que estava ao lado dela sorrindo e falando bobagens.

- Ei, não vão se divertir?! Eu fiz a festa pra rolar muita coisa, e não para ficarem comendo moscas ai! – disse Temari

- Ah Temari, a gente não é muito de dançar.. – disse Hinata

- Dane-se! Eu fiz a festa para todo mundo se divertir, e não para ficarem comendo mosca como os babacas estão fazendo agora – disse Temari

- Olha quem fala, ta se vestindo que nem uma puta e agora ta chamando a gente de babaca? Hinata, vamos sair daqui, acabei de notar que a dona dessa festa arrasta asa pra todo mundo – disse Naruto puxando Hinata pelo pulso.

Hinata meio corada com a atitude do rapaz, apenas o deixou leva-la para fora da casa. Temari olhou com uma cara de 'Putz, que retardados!'.

Naruto foi para a frente da casa de Temari e ficou lá sentado com Hinata, olhando para o céu estrelado daquela noite.

- A lua está linda hoje, Naruto – disse Hinata

- Pois é.. – disse Naruto

Hinata estava corando um pouco, Naruto deu um beijinho no rosto dela, que desmaiou no colo dele de tão nervosa que ela estava.

Sasuke parou de beijar Sakura ( FINALMENTE \O/ ) e respirou muito.

- PUTZ, O QUE É ISSO?! – berrou ela

- Não sei, mas adorei te beijar. A gente se vê – disse ele saindo.

- M-MAS...! – disse Sakura, que depois não deu bola, e saiu andando para casa.

Ela chegou em casa bufando, P da vida, muito estressada.

Já era quase uma da manhã, ela chegou batendo porta, e se jogou na cama.

"Porque eu gostei do beijo dele? MAS PERA AI! Eu amo o Sai! Porque eu deixei o Sasuke me beijar? Mas.. CARAAAALEO, o beijo dele é muito bom! Quero outro ¬" – pensava Sakura, sonhando alto.

"Legal, realizei um desejo, beijei a menina mais linda e desejada do colégio. Será que ela ainda me odeia?" – pensou Sasuke.

Neji chegou perto de Tenten, que estava dançando no meio do povo, a segurou pela cintura e começou a "dançar agarradinho" com ela. Ela não acreditava, mas... Fazer o que né? Já tinha ficado com ele. Ela o segurou pela nuca, dançaram agarradinhos, até que Neji deu uma certa iniciativa de um beijo apaixonado.

**Continua**.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. :D

outro dia eu posto o 3, to com preguiça nn

HSDAHDSAOI, eu também amo vocês. leva pedrada então, até a próxima. \o\


	3. O que está acontecendo?

**Capítulo 03 - O que está acontecendo?!**

_Fazer o que né? Já tinha ficado com ele. Ela o segurou pela nuca, dançaram agarradinhos, até que Neji deu uma certa iniciativa de um beijo apaixonado._

Temari começou a arrastar a asa para Shikamaru, um garoto um ano mais novo que ela, mas aparentava ser muito... "GENTE BOA".

O garoto estava sentado em um puff preto que estava perto da sala, olhando para o nada,e geralmente, olhando as meninas com mini-shorts, saias, etc.

"É, elas são... Problemáticas --" – pensou ele

Temari se sentou no colo dele e começou a dar beijinhos no pescoço dele, sem falar nada.

- O que é que você ta fazendo? – perguntou ele

- Te achei bonitinho – disse Temari dando um beijo no Shikamaru.

Ele segurou a garota pela cintura, começou a dar loooongos beijos nela. E sem falar que ele estava botando as mãos bobas nas pernas da garota, que estavam pra fora, por causa da mini-saia que ela usava.

A festa foi grande..

**Sábado, 10:15 da manhã.**

Sakura estava dormindo, com a mesma roupa da festa. Acordou com o celular tocando, era Ino.

- Alôôô? – disse ela, com uma voz sonolenta

- SAKURA! Gostou da festa ontem? – disse Ino

- É.. Até que não foi tão ruim.. – disse Sakura

- O que rolou contigo? Fosse embora cedo.. – disse Ino

- Pelo menos eu quase não perdi a virgindade com 14 anos e não me comi com o Gaara – disse Sakura – Mas bem, eu sai.. Porque o Sasuke me irritou

- Ah sim! Sempre ele! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ino

- Ele me agarrou com tudo, me deu um bom beijo que eu até gostei.. Mas disse depois "a gente se vê" no final, UIÊ, deu ódio! – disse Sakura

- DASHDIAUSH, resumindo, se ferrou legal? – disse Ino debochando

- Poxa!Eu.. Não to odiando ele tanto como era antes, ele até parece ser um pouco... Fofinho.. E putz, aquele dia do shopping, eu me esbarrei com um tal de Itachi... QUE MELLDELLS! Menino pra nascer gostoso hein! – disse Sakura rindo

- Itachi?! Esse é o irmão mais velho do Sasuke! – disse Ino

- SÉRIO?! – berrou Sakura no telefone – DROGA! Não queria ser cunhada dele no futuro..

- IDHSAIDHASIUDSHAIDSHA – riu Ino – E quem disse que você vai querer ser cunhada dele? Que tal o SASUKE ser seu cunhado?

- BOA IDÉIA! – disse Sakura rindo

- E o Sai? – disse Ino

- Bem.. Eu tô deixando de gostar do Sai.. Faz um bom tempo que a gente não se fala e acho que ele deve ter pegado uma menina na festa.. E também, acho que ele me viu me pegando com o Sasuke.. E aaaaaaaaah! Não consigo esquecer o beijo do Sasuke migá! ;; - disse Sakura

- Fica com o Sai oras! – disse Ino

- NÃO CONSIGOÔ! Ainda to com o beijo do Sasuke na cabeça! – disse Sakura

- Ta bom, ta bom estressadinha, a gente conversa mais tarde. Vou voltar à dormir, até mais – disse Ino desligando o telefone.

Sakura desligou o telefone e ficou estarrada na cama. Decidiu se levantar, tomar um banho e botar uma roupa descente... Porque, PELOAMORDEDEEEUS! A roupa dela.. Dispensa comentários.

Tomou um banho e botou uma bermudinha jeans com uma blusinha rosa regata, com uma rasteirinha. Ficou muito fofo!

Ela foi para a frente da casa dela, olhar para "o nada", que se chamava Sasuke.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela

- Não sei, tava passando por aqui por causa da minha caminhada matinal.. E agora, encontrei o dragão de São Jorge – disse ele tirando sarro

- OLHA AQUI SEU...! ÒÓ AAAAAAAAARGH! Eu botei uma roupa muito fofa, a melhor que eu tenho pra você, O ESTRAGA PRAZERES acabar com o meu dia?! – disse ela num tom de voz... irritado.

- Você não me achava isso quando nos beijamos – disse ele – Mas bem.. Acho que a sua melhor roupa era a de ontem, você estava mais sexy e eu estava com mais vontade de te dar uns pegas

- Tarado, safado dos escambal uú – disse Sakura que estava com os braços encostados no murinho da casa.

- Também te amo, patricinha do cabelo rosa – disse Sasuke debochando

- EI! NÃO SOU PATRICINHA! – disse Sakura

- Mas parecia a uma semana atrás quando tava com aquelas pilhas e pilhas de sacolas de rouba da Makenji – disse Sasuke olhando meio com cara de deboche

- Playboy ¬¬ - disse Sakura

- Patricinha – disse Sasuke aproximando o seu rosto ao dela.

- Ta bom, cala a boca e me beija logo! – disse Sakura dando uma iniciativa ao beijo.

Sasuke se impressiona com a atitude da garota que "odiava ele com todas suas forças". Ele não deu bola, pulo o murinho, segurou na cintura dela e continuou a beijá-la.

A mãe de Sakura olhava o casal pela janela, já era quase meio dia, decidiu chamar o "genrinho" para almoçar.

- Sakura! Vejo que você está com um namoradinho é? Não quer chama-lo para almoçar conosco?

Sakura deu uma pausa no beijo, engasgou de mentira e começou a tossir e a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- N-Namorado? Ta loca mãe? Deu na TPM é?

- Namorados sim! Não estavam se beijando até agora?! – disse a mãe dela

- Errrr... Nós somos namorados sim, só a minha flor de cerejeira que estava com vergonha de assumir, né amor? – disse Sasuke dando uma piscadinha para ela. ( SE ELA NÃO QUISER, EU QUERO O )

- É! É sim amor! – disse Sakura meio corada

- Ahn.. Mas não quer almoçar com a gente? – perguntou a mãe de Sakura

- Pode ser – disse Sasuke – Só vou ligar para meu tio e meu irmão que vou almoçar aqui

- Ta ok! – disse as duas em coro.

Sasuke pegou aquele divino V3 Black dele e ligou para Itachi e Kakashi.

- Você ta se apoderando, Sasuke – disse Sakura, falando no ouvido dele.

- Dá nada – disse Sasuke

No meio do almoço, a mãe de Sakura para de comer e começa a "conversar" com Sasuke:

- Quais são as suas "intenções" com a minha filha?

- As melhores que a senhora pode imaginar – disse Sasuke em um tom de voz sério

- Você trabalha em algum local? – perguntou a mãe de Sakura

- Não, por enquanto... Mas meu irmão e eu herdamos uma empresa que era dos nossos pais qe morreram a pouco tempo em um acidente de carro – disse Sasuke

"Ele diz isso...Como se não estivesse acontecido nada.." – pensou Sakura, escutando o que Sasuke diz.

- E que empresa é essa? – perguntou a mãe de Sakura

- É uma indústria também.. É o tênis que sua filha usa geralmente quando vai para o colégio – disse Sasuke

- A-ADIDAS?! OO – berrou Sakura

- Parabéns, você acertou! – disse Sasuke

A mãe de Sakura não sabia o que dizer e muito menos, Sakura.

- Ahn... Vi que o almoço é muito bom, parabéns Sra.Haruno, você cozinha muito bem e meu amor, to indo, não posso preocupar meu irmão e meio tio – disse Sasuke dando um selinho na "namorada".

- A-Até, Sasuke – disse Sakura meio corada.

Ele foi embora, estava indo para casa. A mãe de Sakura fica paralisada, não sabia o que fazer, nem dizer, nem nada.

- Eu não acredito Sakura...! – disse ela

- Eu não acredito também! OO – disse Sakura

Shikamaru acorda deitado em uma cama com lençóis brancos, apenas com samba-canção e havia alguém... "Abraçando" ele.

"Mas que.. TEMARI?!" – pensou ele ao ver Temari deitada ao lado dele.

Temari estava apenas com roupas íntimas, deitada ao lado dele, o abraçando. Ele estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal, bebeu muito na última noite.

- Temari.. – disse Shikamaru

- Uhn..? – murmurou ela

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Nada de mais.. "_infelizmente_" Eu e você começamos a ficar com calor e com sono, viemos aqui para o quarto e... caímos no sono assim – disse Temari dando um beijo no Shikamaru

Shikamaru viu a "gostosa" da Temari de calcinha e sutiã. Um GRANDE volume cresceu na samba-canção dele,ele pegou uma almofada que tinha na cama e tampou.

Ele ficou retribuindo os beijos de Temari,naquela cama de casal com lençóis brancos, onde quem sabe, aconteceria algo a mais que um beijo...

Hinata acorda com berros na sala, aparentava ser Neji e Naruto.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA PRIMA?!

- Só dei um beijinho no rosto! E ela desmaiou!

- SEU VADIO! AGORA EU TE PEGO DE PORRADA!

- Como você pegou a Tenten na cama? Ah sim, a porrada foi de outro jeito!

Neji corou. Mas começou a bater no Naruto, começou a dar fortes socos no loirinho escandaloso e fofinho. Coitada da Hinata, tenho pena dela xx.

Ela estava com uma camisola comprida e azul celeste. Ela correu até a sala onde os dois estavam brigando.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! – berrou Hinata

- Ele te abusou sexualmente! – disse Neji

- É MENTIRA! Ele só me deu um beijo no rosto e eu bem abobada, desmaiei! Eu juro! – disse Hinata

- Mas olha só a cara dele de Estuprador de meninas fofinhas de família em série, OLHA! – berrou Neji quase sufocando o garoto

- Porra Neji, não me revela.. - disse Naruto

- VIU SÓ?! – berrou Neji

- Neji, para de ser neurótico, eu sei que você deu uns pegas na Tenten ontem e eu confio no Naruto, TÁ BOM?! – disse Hinata, berrando nas últimas palavras.

Neji corou com a "descoberta" sobre ele e a Tenten, calou a boca e saiu andando sem rumo.

- Vou botar uma roupa descente, dá a gente sai – disse Hinata

- Ta ok OO – disse Naruto

Hinata colocou uma roupa descente e saiu com Naruto para almoçar.

- E ai, como foi na casa da sua namoradinha? – perguntou Itachi

- Engraçado. A mãe dela ficava me questionando, perguntou qual era as minhas intenções com ela – disse Sasuke

- Qual é o nome dela? – perguntou Itachi

- Haruno Sakura, 14 anos – disse Sasuke

- Sakura? Hum... Ela tem cabelos rosados e olhos cor verde esmeralda? – perguntou Itachi

- Como você sabe? OO – perguntou Sasuke

- Me esbarrei com ela a uma semana atrás – respondeu Itachi

- Sério?! – berrou Sasuke

- É. E ela é bem gostosinha até. Se não fosse sua, eu dava uns pegas – disse Itachi debochando

- Ela não é minha mesmo. Pode pegar – disse Sasuke

- Não ta falando sério, ta?! Mas ela não é a SUA namorada? – disse Itachi

- Eu disse que ela era minha namorada para disfarçar um pouco a situação, ela me beijou e eu beijei ela, daí a mãe dela viu e tals.. Saca? – disse Sasuke

- Saco.. Então, vou tentar me.. "Pegar com ela" – disse Itachi rindo um pouco

- Beleza então – disse Sasuke

- Seu namorado é muito bom Sakura! – disse a mãe dela

- Ta falando pela simpatia dele ou pelo dinheiro? – perguntou Sakura

- Dinheiro, simpatia, beleza, ele é um namorado perfeito! – disse a mãe dela

- Sei sei... -- - disse Sakura

Ela foi para o quarto mexer no PC, responder scraps, entrar no msn..

Até que alguém adiciona ela no orkut, era bonito, bonito não, TE-SU-DO. Era familiar para ela, mas ela reconheceu pelo nome.

"Uchiha Itachi.." – pensou ela ao ver o nome do garoto no orkut. Ela aceitou e mandou um recado para ele.

"oooi ;D ta acc ;"

Ela saiu do orkut e foi bater fotos novas para colocar no álbum.

- Aff... Não tem nada pra fazer aqui e...

DING DONG!

Tenten vai abrir a porta e...

**Continua**.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap nn O quatro sai amanhã, ou depois de amanhã OIHDSOAHDAO.**

**beijos, boa semana nn**

**ah sim e me perdoem por qualquer erro gramatical (?) ;;**


	4. Uma quase revelação?

**Capítulo 04 – Uma quase revelação?**

_- Aff... Não tem nada pra fazer aqui e..._

_DING DONG!_

Tenten vai abrir a porta e vê Neji, de cabeça baixa.

- N-Neji! O que aconteceu? – disse ela

- Tenten, eu... – disse ele.

- Fala logo, ta me deixando nervosa! – disse Tenten

- Tenten, errr.. – disse ele, "travando" a voz.

- FALA LOGO! – berrou ela

Ele a abraçou forte e deu um beijo no rosto dela. Estava disposto a falar tudo o que sentia por ela, desde criança, mas ele não conseguia.

Neji e Tenten se ODIAAAVAM quando era crianças, sempre ficavam disputando tudo, o último pedaço do chocolate, a última bala do pacote, a última pipoca, a vitória nos jogos... Sempre disputavam tudo e se odiavam mais que tudo, com todas suas forças. Mas o que aconteceu com Neji, para ele ficar com o coração mole assim? Será que foi o que a Hnata disse?

Talvez sim, talvez não...

- Neji, fala logo, o que aconteceu? Você ta me deixando aflita! – disse Tenten

- Tenten.. Eu.. não consigo falar uma coisa.. Acho melhor eu ir embora, na verdade eu vim aqui só para falar com você.. Mas.. Não vai dar certo – disse Neji soltando a garota e indo embora.

- Espera ai! – disse Tenten, indo atrás de Neji e segurando a mão dele.

Ela segurou com muita força e o puxou de volta para perto dela. Ele sem querer, atropessa e cai em cima dela. Os dois conseguem sentir a respiração um do outro, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.. Mas Neji estava meio nervoso, estragou o clima e foi embora, fechando a porta.

Tenten ficou paralisada, ainda deitada no chão, corada.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas ela limpou, antes que alguém viesse encher a paciência dela.. Mais do que já estava cheia.

Ela se levantou e foi para o quarto, se "desabafar" com a cama. Começou a chorar baixinho, mais lágrimas escorriam pelo o rosto corado da garota dos cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. Ela não se conformava do 'Porque ele não falou nada', e porque ele foi tão grosso com ela, depois do que passaram na noite anterior. ( que nem te conto o que foi que deu XD )

"Porque o Neji é tão idiota?! Porque?! Porque isso tem que acontecer logo COMIGO?! Arrgh! Ele não entende.. O que eu sinto por ele de verdade.." – pensava Tenten chorando e chorando ainda mais.

"Porque eu fiz aquilo com ela? O que eu realmente sinto por ela? Será que eu ainda odeio ela? Ou eu a amo como eu disse meio bêbado na festa da Temari?" – pensava Neji – "É melhor eu parar de fazer perguntas a mim mesmo se não eu vou parar no hospício".

Ele estava andando no meio da rua, sem rumo, o céu começou a escurecer, com certeza iria chover logo.

Ele não deu bola, começou a chover e ele foi andando pela rua, ficando todo molhado, sabendo que ficaria gripado ou ficaria doente mais tarde.

- Ei! Você! Saia da Chuva garoto! – berrou uma garota de cabelos pretos com uma mochila nas costas, de olhos azuis.

- Não to afim, estranha – disse Neji sendo bem grosso.

A garota pegou o guarda-chuvas, abriu e foi até ele.

- Você vai pegar um resfriado, acho melhor não ficar na chuva, pode acabar ficando doente – disse a garota

- Nessa situação eu preferia morrer – disse Neji

- Porque?! Me fala o que aconteceu! – disse a garota

- Nada que te interesse – disse ele, indo embora e deixando a garota do "guarda-chuvas" sozinha

- Obrigado senhor Grossão! Eu só tentei ajudar, ta bom?! Unf.. Eu mereço – disse a garota berrando para ele, que já estava à uns 3 metros longe dela.

"É melhor eu ir para a casa do meu primo logo, se não quem vai ficar com gripe sou eu" – pensou a garota.

Ela saiu correndo, ainda com o guarda chuvas para a casa do primo dela.

- Sasuke..! – disse Kakashi, que estava com uma cara de sono que só ele mesmo tinha.

- Que foi Tio? – perguntou Sasuke

- Sua prima vem pra cá hoje, vai passar a morar aqui, os pais dela se separaram e agora, ela vai morar aqui, ela odeia os dois mesmo.. E você sabe que ela te adora né? – disse Kakashi

- Não fode que ela vem.. Mas tudo bem, vou tentar passar o resto da minha vida com ela.. A tratando como prima e ela.. Vai me tratar como uma tiete trata o ídolo – disse Sasuke debochando

- Ah claro, a Dejiko te ama Sasuke, você ainda não notou isso? – disse Itachi

- E ela diz que nossas barriginhas são de família – disse Sasuke

- Mas não é mesmo? – disse Itachi rindo

- Putz, não sei – disse Sasuke

- Ok mocinhas, parem de discutir sobre barrigas sexy's e tesudas, agora, vamos nos preparar para receber a Dejiko – disse Kakashi

- Beleza – disse os dois em coro.

( NEM PERGUNTE! XD Para quem leu a antiga fic, pois é, Dejiko Motsue aparece \o/ Mas claro, com sobrenome Uchiha, mas é a mesma tiazinha de sempre, mas não apaixonada pelo Gaara e sim, por outra pessoa que é o próprio primo dela )

Uns 15 minutos depois do aviso de Kakashi, a garota dos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis chegou, com a bainha da calça meio molhada, tênis molhado também.. E com o ovo atravessado.

- Oi priminha! Tudo bom? -- - disse Sasuke a recebendo

- SASUKEEEEE! – berrou ela dando um abraço forte no primo – AAH! Tudo ótimo, só to meio estressada por causa de um menino arrogante que eu ofereci ajuda no meio da rua e ele me ignorou, foi bem grosso comigo, URGH!

- Menina da TPM.. – disse Itachi passando perto dos dois

- ITACHIIIIIII! – berrou ela soltando o Sasuke e dando um bom abraço forte no Itachi.

- Dejiko, não me mate por favor OO Eu ainda quero fazer filhos! – disse Itachi

- Seja bem vinda, Uchiha Dejiko – disse Kakashi mostrando aquele sorriso divino que só ele tem

- TIO KAKASHII! – berrou ela pulando nas costas dele.

- Nem parece que ela tem acima de 11 anos.. oo – disse Itachi de butuca com o irmão

- Ela tem 14.. – disse Sasuke

- Mas o cérebro dela tem um nível de criança de 6 anos oo – disse Itachi, meio com medo da garota

- Ela pode parecer uma débil mental de 14 anos que parece uma de 6, mas ela é mó gatinha, notou? Ela cresceu bastante e evoluiu.. PA CARALEEO! – disse Sasuke

- Podes crer OO – disse Itachi notando na bunda e nos peitos da garota

- Ela é minha! Fica com a Sakura! – disse Sasuke

- Não não! Vamos fazer uma troca!OO – disse Itachi babando pela a própria prima

- Cala a boca – disse Sasuke rindo

Dejiko saiu das costas do Kakashi, ele mostrou onde ela iria ficar. Era no quarto do lado do Sasuke. Kakashi foi para a escola fazer as novas inscrições dela para o ano que vem, pois ela iria morar por um bom tempo com eles.

- EU NÃO ACRE-DI-TO! – berrou uma loira de cabelos longos que estava em pé na cama de casal novinha, conversando com uma amiga de cabelos róseos.

- Acredite se quiser! – disse a garota dos cabelos rosados.

- Sakura, você quer abandonar a LOUCA paixão pelo Sai que você tinha ou ainda tem para tentar a sorte com o grossão do Sasuke?! – berrou a loira

- YEEEES! Parece que a Loira me entendeu dessa vez! SHADUHDSAUHUSH – disse Sakura rindo

- PARA ESSAS COISAS, eu raciocino, valeu? – disse a loira

- Mas bem, o que aconteceu entre você e o Gaara na festa? Eu não vi vocês.. – disse Sakura

- Bem, eu e o Gaara ficamos sentados em um puff, sofá, não lembro que porcaria era aquela, eu bebi pra CARALEEEO. A gente fico conversando lá e depois ele deu uma boa iniciativa para um beijo, beleza.. A gente fico se pegando no sofá ou puff lá, daí o Gaara viu VOCÊ se pegando com o Sasuke, apontou e nós.. Rimos um pouquinho e continuamos da onde paramos – disse a loira

- INO! SUA LOUCA! VOCÊ NÃO VIU NÃO NÉ?! – berrou Sakura

- SAHDISAHDIUSAH, Já se entregou! Eu vi sim.. Ele te beijava com um jeito que NOOOOOSSA! QUEM-ME-DERA se o Gaara fosse assim comigo, eu ia A-MAR – disse Ino dando pulinhos na cama

- ASHDSAHUSAH, se eu já amei, imagina você que pega todos! Pegou até seu irmão! – disse Sakura rindo

- AH, fala sério.. O Deidara beija bem até.. – disse Ino

- Tadinho do Deidara, ele tem que ter muito ESTÔMAGO pra isso! – disse Sakura

- SAKURA! – berrou a Ino dando tapas e tapas na melhor amiga.

- Oi meninas! – disse o irmão mais velho da Ino, Deidara.

- OIÊ MANÔ! – disse a loira pulando da cama e indo dar um abraço forte no irmão preferido dela

- Oi Deidara! – disse Sakura

- Bom dia menina-mais-gostosa-do-colégio-que-a-Ino-estuda! – disse Deidara

- DUAHIUASH, bom dia XD – disse Sakura rindo.

Deidara saiu e foi para o quarto dele dormir, ele havia acabado de chegar de uma festa do pessoal da sala dele, em que o dono da festa era Hidan, que comemorava o término de namoro com Pein, que com certeza, era uma garota muito metida e CHATA. ( Gomen aos fãs da Pein, e sim, PEIN É O DONO DA GAROTA DA AKATSUKI. Madara é o nome do líder uu )

- Onde o Deidara estava? – perguntou Sakura

- Foi para a festa do Hidan, ele estava comemorando o término do namoro com a arrogante da Pein.. Que já namorou meu irmão e quando eu falava com ela, irc! Ela tem assunto de menina metida! Uiê, a guria irrita! A festa badalou muito, pra ele voltar só agora.. – disse Ino, apontando para o relógio do quarto, que apontava três da tarde.

- Pois é, badalou muito XD – disse Sakura rindo

- As festas do Hidan são as melhores! MUITO MELHORES do que a da metida e puta da Temari! – disse Ino

- O que você tem contra a Temari? OO – perguntou Sakura

- Ah, só não vou com a cara dela e ela não vai com a minha.. Ela falou na festa que não queria ser minha cunhada tão cedo e também tão tarde, ou seja, NUNCA. Ela é muito metida, eu só vou na festa dela porque são boas mesmo,e só porque o Gaara estava lá – disse Ino

- Bem.. Ela é bem simpática comigo.. As vezes, porque mal falo com ela. No colégio, ela me cumprimentava e tals, e nas festas ela finge que não me conhece – disse Sakura

- É, ela quer ficar com os amiguinhos POP'S dela ¬¬ - disse Ino

- Bem Ino, tenho que ir, minha mãe logo logo vai chegar em casa, ela foi no supermercado comprar ingredientes para um bolo de chocolate.. E eu vou ajudar ela a fazer ou eu mesma vou.. TENTAR FAZER - disse Sakura

- AAAAAA - Eu sempre quis fazer um bolo de chocolate! Posso ir com você amiga, posso posso? – disse Ino com os olhos brilhando.

- Pode sua chata! Pode! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Ino foi correndo para a sala onde o pai estava, avisou que ia na casa da amigae que voltaria mais tarde. Ele concordou de boa. Ino foi com Sakura até a casa dela.

Chegaram lá,a mãe de Sakura estava dormindo no sofá, as compras estavam em cima da mesa. Sakura e Ino olharam uma para outra e falaram baixinho:

- Vai que vai! – disse as duas em coro.

Elas correram para a cozinha preparar o tão delicioso bolo de chocolate, que com certeza, ficaria uma beleza... Ou não.

**QUASE DUAS HORAS DEPOIS **

Sakura e Ino estavam com um avental cada uma, Ino estava com o braço esquerdo meio sujo com gema de ovos, o cabelo estava com as pontas com chocolate, o avental estava sujo de leite, e o rosto com marquinhas de dedo de chocolate com granulado. Sakura estava com algumas marquinhas de dedo de chocolate no rosto, o cabelo estava com chocolate em algumas partes, o avental estava entupido de leite condensado, as suas mãos estavam meladas de tanto ingrediente junto.

- É! Vai virar um tremendo sucesso o nosso bolo! – disse Ino

- Pode apostar! – disse Sakura rindo.

- O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A MINHA AMADA COZINHA?! OO – berrou a mãe de Sakura, que viu 95 da cozinha virada em chocolate, leite, leite condensado, granulado e derivados.

- NADA! NÃO TÁ MAIS AQUI QUEM FEZ! – disse Sakura, que pegou na mão da amiga e correu para o quarto.

A mãe de Sakura olhou a cozinha suja pra caraleo, ela sabia que não adiantava deixar as compras em cima da mesa, porque Sakura sempre aprontava alguma.

Sakura pegou uma toalha com uma pinça ( pelo menos tentou, mas pegou a pobre toalha pela boca ) e foi para o banheiro tomar banho. Terminando o banho, depois de uma meia hora, ela pegou uma toalha para Ino, que tomou banho depois de Sakura.

Enquanto Ino tomava banho, Sakura estava de toalha, escolhendo uma roupa.

Ela pegou uma bermudinha preta, uma blusa rosa pink e um all star preto, o mesmo da festa.

Ino terminou o banho, Sakura emprestou uma roupa para Ino, em que ficou ótima,no tamanho certinho.

Ela estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa regata azul cintilante, com uns detalhes em lantejoula branca com dourada e atrás estava escrito 'Sweet Girl', com um tamanco azul da cor da blusa.

Elas deceram as escadas, passaram reto da 'amada cozinha da mamãe' e saíram pela a rua a fora, indo escapar do esporro.

Neji estava sentado na calçada, com a roupa ainda molhada, estava quase dormindo. Até que uma garota passa na frente dele. Ela o olha, abaixa a cabeça e vai para o lado dele.

- Tenten, por favor, me deixe só – disse Neji

- Dessa vez não. Não posso Neji, porque eu.. Eu não consigo viver sem você! – disse Tenten quase chorando, corada.

Neji a olhou, limpou as lágrimas dela que estavam começando a correr pelo rosto e disse:

- Eu irei te proteger sempre.. E se algum idiota te fizer chorar, eu juro que nunca mais o perdoarei. – depois disso, Neji deu um beijo apaixonado na garota, que corou muito, mas o abraçou forte retribuindo o beijo.

- Pensei que nunca mais iria ter esse beijo novamente, depois de tudo que passamos naquela noite, e hoje.. Você foi bem grosso comigo – disse a garota na pequena pausa do beijo.

- Não fizemos aquilo por fazer. Fizemos aquilo, porque eu sei que você me ama e porque eu também te amo – disse Neji olhando sério para ela.

Ela que estava de cabeça baixa, levantou a cabeça rapidamente quando escutou aquilo. O que? Neji amar Tenten? DESDE QUANDO? Ela pensava que os dois fizeram certas coisas por fazer, mas não! Ele realmente amava ela! ( Pra quem ainda não sacou, já escutaram seus pais 'matarem largatixas' NA CAMA À NOITE? 8D IUSAHUDI é, essa putaria mesmo (H) E quando seu pai colocou porta no quarto, ele ficou feliz? PORQUE SERÁ NÉ? AISUDHAUH )

- N-Neji..! – disse Tenten

Neji apenas colocou o dedo indicador na ponta dos lábios da garota e fez um sinal de "silêncio" e a beijou novamente.

Casal lindo? Com certeza.

Os dois se levantaram e foram para casa, de mãos dadas e abraçados.

- POTAQUEPARÊU – disse Sasuke

- Que foi maninho? – perguntou Itachi

- Não sei, to me sentindo estranho.. Parece que to com saudade de alguém.. – disse Sasuke

- Alguém que você ficou de amassos e beijos na festa da Temari? – debochou Itachi

- Acho que sim.. Vou visitar ela – disse Sasuke

- Não é a toa que ela é sua 'namoradinha' – disse Itachi rindo – Mas eu vou com você, quero conhecer ela melhor

- Vadio tarado ¬¬ Ta bom, vamos lá – disse Sasuke

- VÃO AONDE?! – berrou Dejiko que descia as escadas.

- Visitar uma namorada do Sasuke – disse Itachi

- N-NAMORADA? Sasuke, você me abandonou..? ;; - disse Dejiko choramingando

- É é, mais ou menos isso, mas quem sabe você encontra alguém melhor que eu, então, vamos – disse Sasuke

- É – disse Itachi, puxando a prima querida pelo braço.

"Não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo.. Será que.. Eu amo a Sakura? Impossível.. Eu só dei uns pegas nela e ela ainda deve me odiar, ou algo do gênero. Eu também.. Não to com tanto ódio daquela patricinha descabeçada, que acaba com os estoques das lojas de sapatos e roupas, mas.. Eu to meio diferente de antes.. Eu realmente odiava a garota, mas agora... O que ta acontecendo comigo?" – pensava Sasuke, perdido nos seus pensamentos, enquanto isso, Dejiko abraçou Sasuke e começou a sorrir.

"Isso não vai dar certo.." – pensou Itachi

**Continua**.

* * *

OOOOOOI! tudo bom? 8B novidades? ahn, ok,parei. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e agora eu farei uma certa coisinha ao caso da fic.

Vou postar toda **sexta-feira**. Caso não seja possível, eu posto no sábado. OK? Sem problemas? XD

Beijos, bom fim de semana! Espero que gostem da fic! 8B


	5. Presos em um Brinquedo

**Capítulo 05 - Presos em um brinquedo**

_Sasuke, perdido nos seus pensamentos, enquanto isso, Dejiko abraçou Sasuke e começou a sorrir._

"_Isso não vai dar certo.." – pensou Itachi_

Sasuke ainda perdido nos seus pensamentos, ele nota que algo aperta ele pelo abdômen.

- AAAI! OO – berra ele

- QUE FOI PRIMO?! – berrou Dejiko

- Tem algo me apertando muito.. – disse Sasuke

- Ops! Desculpa, era eu! – disse Dejiko soltando uma pequena risadinha de meio sem graça.

Itachi avistou uma loira e uma garota de cabelos rosados, que estavam caminhando pela mesma calçada que eles, Itachi cutucou Sasuke e apontou para as duas. Sasuke fez um tipo de 'Sim' com a cabeça e berrou.

- SAKURA! – berrou ele.

Sakura que estava com Ino,não se conteve. Era meio impossível para a certa situação dela ainda ter um bom tombo por Sai, mas ela gostava muito de Sasuke. Ela saiu correndo e abraçou Sasuke, que quase caíram no chão.

- SASUKE! Ops! Sasuke? ÒÓ – disse Sakura soltando o garoto e começando a dar fracos socos no braço dele.

- Que foi guria?! OO Eu só berro teu nome, você vem correndo e me abraça e agora começa a me bater? OO – disse Sasuke

- É QUE EU TE ODEIO - disse Sakura

- Uau, se isso se chama Odiar, imagina se vocês dois se amassem OO – disse Itachi debochando

- Oi Itachi! – disse Ino

- Oi Ino! Irmã do Deidara né? – disse Itachi sorrindo

- Sim sim! Você foi na festa do Hidan que teve essa madrugada? – perguntou Ino

- Não deu, fui na festa da Temari, mas voltei cedo com Sasuke, mas me falaram que bombou pra caraleo – disse Itachi

- Uhum. O maninho voltou as três.. – disse Ino

- Da manhã? – perguntou Itachi

- Não, da tarde - disse Ino

- UAU OO – disse Itachi

- POVÃO, to perdida aqui, não conheço ninguém OO Podem se apresentar, por favor? – disse Dejiko

- Ahn! Desculpe! Sou Yamanaka Ino, amiga dos dois e da garota dos cabelos rosados que ta quase matando o futuro namor.. Ops, grande amigo dela – disse Ino

- Ino òó Eu odeio ele, você ainda não sabe é? ÒÓ – disse Sakura – Mas bem, Sou Haruno Sakura, sou amiga da Ino, Itachi.. não conheço muito bem e EU ODEIO O SASUKE COM TODAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS - disse Sakura

- UAU oO Err.. Sou Uchiha Dejiko, eu morei em Miami por um tempo, mas meus pais se separaram e eu vim morar com Sasuke, Itachi e o Tio Kakashi, sou prima deles por parte de pai - disse Dejiko

- Prima? OO – disse Ino

- Não parece, ela é muito mais bonitinha que o Sasuke – disse Sakura fazendo de tudo para irritar o Sasuke e como sempre, fazendo aquele biquinho ( -3- ).

- Sakura, eu sei que você me ama, não precisa fingir – disse Sasuke sendo sarcástico

- CALA A BOCA DOBE ÒÓ – disse Sakura dando um soco no braço dele

- Que foi namoradinha? Ta estressada? – disse Sasuke irritando a garota

- TÔ MESMO NAMORAD.. OPS! AMIGO BESTA! Ò-Ó – berrou Sakura dando mais socos no garoto, que fazia cócegas.

Ino, Itachi e Dejiko decidiram se afastar um pouco, ou seja, atravessaram a rua para ver a cena dos dois.

- E ai Dejiko, fale um pouquinho de você º-º - disse Ino

- Bem, tenho 14 anos, ano que vem vou estudar no colégio xxxxx, sou a 'prima preferida' do Sasuke e do Itachi, amo o Sasuke não como prima mas como algo mais avançado.. Bem, é isso .. – disse Dejiko

- Ama ele? Putz.. Não tem como amar outro não? Tem um bem gostosinho que ta atravessando a rua – disse Ino, se referindo à Sai que chegava perto do grupo

- O que houve entre o casal com amor platônico? – perguntou Sai – Eles se amam tanto..

- Pois é. Briga de namorados, dá nada – disse Itachi debochando

- E pensar que a Sakura corria sempre atrás de você.. E se é que ainda corre eu acho – disse Ino

- Oi, eu sou a Dejiko .. Prima do Sasuke e do Itachi – disse Dejiko

- Olá Dejiko, sou Saitaki Sai - disse Sai sorrindo

Dejiko deu uma boa analisada nele. Coisa ruim não era, era bonito até, mas era comível.

Sai pensou o mesmo da garota. Se entreolharam um pouco, ambos ficaram corados mas começaram a dar bola para o casal de amor platônico que armava o maior barraco do outro lado da rua.

"Vou tentar deixar de amar o Sasuke.. parece que o Sai é bem melhor! ¬" – pensou Dejiko

"Foda-se a Sakura, a Dejiko é muito mais gostosa ¬³" – pensava Sai

"Cadê meu Gaara para eu me animar? ;;" – pensava Ino

- QUANDO QUE OS DOIS MERDAS VÃO PARAR DE BRIGAR?! – berrou Itachi, já meio estressado com a briga dos dois.

No mesmo instante, Sasuke e Sakura pararam de se xingar, se bater, etc. Se entreolharam, ficaram corados, e terminaram aquilo com Sasuke roubando um selinho da garota, e Sakura,abraçando ele forte e dando um beijo apaixonado.

- Os dois.. É impossível entender. Brigam brigam, mas.. Acabam assim? OÔ – disse Ino

- A Dejiko ta doente – disse Itachi

- Porque? – perguntou Sai

- Porque sempre que alguma menina beija o Sasuke, ela fica P da vida e avança no pescoço da garota. Mas dessa vez ela não fez nada... Porque será? Dejiko? Você ta com febre? – disse Itachi botando a mão na testa dela e depois nas buchechas que todo mundo adorava apertar. Não estava vermelha, nem com febre.

DEJIKO NÃO ESTAVA MAIS APAIXONADA POR SASUKE? OO

MELLDELLS, MUNDO CRUEL OO.

Aquela não ia ser a mesma Dejiko fofinha, ia ser a Dejiko mais atirada. E tudo isso começou desde a hora que ela se entreolhou com Sai e ambos ficaram corados.

QUE FOFINHO!

Uns dois dias depois do ocorrido, o povo estavam todos reunidos em uma mesa no supermercado Angeloni, conversando.

Ino chegou correndo, com um panfleto na mão, veio pulando até a mesa do pessoal.

- GENTE GENTE GENTE! ¬ ADIVINHA! – berrou a loira

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou Tenten

- Já que estamos de férias, coçando a bunda, que tal nós irmos amanhã para.. O BETO CARREIRO WORLD? \O/ - berrou Ino

- Não é má idéia – disse Shikamaru

- É – disse Sai

- Aparenta ser divertido – disse Naruto

- E VOCÊ SAI E PERTO DA MINHA PRIMA ÒÓ – berrou Neji olhando diretamente para Naruto, que abraçou Hinata.

- NEJI ÒÓ – berrou Hinata, olhando para Neji com aquele olhar "EU TE MATO ÒÓ"

Neji calou a boca.

- É, não é má idéia – disse Gaara, acabando de chegar com Sasuke, Itachi e Dejiko.

- Quem é a menina nova? – perguntou Naruto

- Uchiha Dejiko, minha prima e do Sasuke – disse Itachi

- Bonitinha – disse Shikamaru

- Olha que a Temari te pega de porrada hein! – disse Ino

- Ela é muito velha... E tarada – disse Shikamaru

- Ok povo, mas vamos pra o Beto Carreiro? – perguntou Ino histérica

- CLARO! – disse todos em coro.

- Ok, então, amanhã, todos na frente da minha casa. Vou alugar uma topique daí a gente vai. Às 9 horas beleza? Quem chegar umas.. 9:05, 9:10, TÁ FORA! – disse Ino

- Beleza – disse todos em coro.

Dejiko olhou Neji, e sussurrou para Sasuke.

"É esse tio que me deixou estressada aquele dia que cheguei lá em casa".

Sasuke não deu muita bola, só pegou uma cadeira e se sentou com o povo na mesa.

Sakura se atrasou um pouco, mas chegou.

- TESTUDAA! – berrou Ino

- Que foi porquinha? – perguntou Sakura

- Beto Carreiro amanhã às 9h na minha casa? – disse a loira

- Pode ser, vou falar com a mãe – disse Sakura

- BELEZA PESSOAL! Ta confirmed, todo mundo vai!– disse Ino

O povo ficou conversando lá uma meia hora. Sasuke ficou no estilo 'efeito toalhinha' de ficar secando a Sakura. O mesmo com Hinata e Naruto, Ino e Gaara, Shikamaru e.. e ele mesmo (?) e Dejiko secando Itachi. O QUE? PRIMOS SE SECANDO? POTAQUEPARÊU. Mas Itachi dava umas 'desviadinhas' e olhava para Sakura, que estava.. um tanto que, Perfeita?

Conversaram a tarde inteira. Foram embora.

- Mãe, me arranja um dinheirinho para eu ir pro Beto Carreiro amanhã? Vai eu e o pessoal.. – disse Sakura

- Ta bom – disse a mãe de Sakura – Tira quantos você quiser daí

- Ta mãe, obrigado – disse Sakura pegando a carteira da mãe e dando um beijinho no rosto dela.

Ela tirou 100 reais da carteira, foi para o quarto, botou o dinheiro dentro da bolsa junto com uma muda de roupa, celular, MP3, etc.

Ino já havia alugado a topique, iria para a casa dela as 9h em ponto.

- Sasuke, eu e a Dejiko vamos também – disse Itachi

- Aonde? – perguntou Sasuke

- Beto Carreiros, oras oÕ – disse Itachi

- Ah ta.. Bem, podem ir, não ligo. Vou pegar dinheiro com o Kakashi depois – disse Sasuke

- Beleza então – disse Itachi

O que a Ino disse, virou realidade. Estavam todos lá, menos Shikamaru que ficou com febre.

A topique chegou, todos entraram. Ficaram no seguinte esquema

Motorista Ino

Sakura Sasuke porta

Itachi e Dejiko

Neji Tenten

Gaara Naruto Hinata

A bagunça era enorme naquela topique.

- NARUTO! OLHA A MÃO BOBA! – berrou Dejiko

- DEJIKO, NÃO FODE XX – disse Naruto

- Eu nem vi nada mesmo! – disse Dejiko

- NARUTOOO ÒÓ – disse Neji estressado

Tenten abraçou o 'amor da sua vida, a sua patente entupida' e fez de tudo para acalma-lo, e conseguiu.

Chegaram no parque, pagaram os ingressos, entraram no parque.

Já era 10:15, o parque havia aberto à quinze minutos atrás..

- Eu e a Ino vamos na Big Tower, né Ino? – disse Gaara, ainda com o povo uns metros longe da entrada do parque

- É! – disse Ino feliz.

- AAAAH! Eu quero ir junto! – disse Dejiko – Só no meu aniversário de 12 anos eu fui 22 vezes em seguida naquela torre de 100 metros de altura que despenca em queda livre - disse Dejiko

Todos olharam com cara de 'HÃ?!'.

- Bem, eu vou com a Dejiko, mas vê se não vicia, ta bom? OO – disse Itachi

- Ta! – disse Dejiko

Gaara, Ino, Dejiko e Itachi foram para a Big Tower, que era perto da onde era o trem do Dinomagic.

- Eu quero ir na montanha russa - disse Tenten

- Eu também - disse Sakura

- Então, eu vou também – disse Sasuke

- É, eu também – disse Neji

Os quatro foram na montanha russa.

Ficaram na fila esperando..

**Cena GaaInoItaDeji:**

Eles estavam nos 70 metros ainda, Dejiko batia seus pés, toda feliz.

- Imagina se esses protetores aqui sobrem e nois despenca bem na hora! – disse Dejiko

- CALA A BOCA OO NÃO ME DEIXA NERVOSO – disse Gaara, que antes estava se pagando de machão e agora, estava quase se mijando nas calças de medo.

- Frouxo! – disse Ino debochando

Itachi ficou quietinho no lugar dele, sem falar nada, apenas ficava olhando para baixo... 100 metros.

- PAI NOSSO QUE ESTAIS NO CÉU - disse Gaara, começando a rezar na hora que escutou o 'tump' de que o trequinho encaixou para poder descer em queda livre

- 5, 4, - disse Dejiko

- 3! – Ino

- 2! – Itachi

- 1! POTAQUEPARÊÊÊÊÊÊU! – disse Gaara, que quando ele foi terminar o PQP, a porcaria da torre, faz a cadeira deles despencar em 100 metros em queda livre.

- UHUUUUUUUL! – berrou Dejiko quando chegou no final, já estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

- VAMOS DE NOVO! – disse Ino

- Vamos, é divertido! – disse Itachi

- Eu vou pro banheiro - disse Gaara, fazendo uma pequena pressão na barriga como se estivesse enjoado, pronto para vomitar.

- FROUXO! – berrou Itachi, Ino e Dejiko.

Gaara correu para o banheiro e.. vomitou.

Depois saiu de lá e ficou esperando o povo.

Foi Ino, Dejiko, Itachi e uma garota de cabelos cinzas e olhos verdes, cabelos meio compridos, roupa meio de skater girl.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Dejiko olhando para a garota enquanto a paradinha chata da BT subia.

- Motsue Tomoe – disse a garota meio fria – E o seu?

- Uchiha Dejiko. Esse é meu primo, Uchiha Itachi e essa loira é uma amiga, Yamanaka Ino – disse Dejiko

( POIS É, Tomoe com participação especial nesse cap Avisinho só pra quem leu a primeira fic XD )

- Oi! – disse Tomoe

- Oi! – disse Itachi e Ino em coro.

Chegou. Contaram até 5 e BUUM! Despencou.

Chegaram com o cabelo bagunçado, Gaara estava lá esperando eles. Tomoe olhava o garoto ruivo e sexy, mas não deu muita bola.

- Quer andar com a gente? – perguntou Dejiko

- Ah, não sei, meus amigos se separam de mim, e agora sumiram.. Em quantos vocês estão? – perguntou Tomoe pegando a mochila dela

- Ahn.. 4, contando eu, Ino, Itachi e Gaara. Bem, ao total, 8.. Tem mais 4 na montanha russa – disse Dejiko

- Ok, quero andar com vocês To abandonada aqui no parque.. – disse Tomoe

- Ta! Agora a gente vai lá na montanha russa ver o Neji, Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke – disse Ino

- Ok, vamos lá – disse Itachi

- Quem é a nova amiguinha? - perguntou Gaara

- Motsue Tomoe – disse ela mesma se apresentando – E qual seu nome?

- Sabaku no Gaara – disse ele – Prazer em conhece-la.

- Prazer – disse ela meio séria.

Foram na montanha russa, e bem na hora que chegaram, Neji, Tenten, Sakura e Sasuke entraram no 'trem' da montanha russa.

Sentaram nos últimos assentos, era melhor, sempre ia mais rápido.

Começou a subir.. Subir..

- NEJI! TENTEN! SASUKE! SAKURA! – berrou Dejiko

Os quatro olharam Dejiko e acenaram juntos.

"Quem será a novata que está com eles?" – pensou Sakura

Estava quase lá em cima por completo e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – berrou todos juntos quando desceu. Os sortudos dos bancos de trás eram os que mais gritavam, era muito rápido. Foi passando.. Passando.. Chegaram nos dois Loops, e continuou. Saíram do brinquedo meio zonzos, Sakura se segurou no braço de Sasuke e Tenten no de Neji.

- Oiê! – disse Ino sorrindo

- Oi! – disse os quatro em coro

- Quem é a novata? – perguntou Tenten

- É Motsue Tomoe. O grupo dela se separou.. E agora ela ta sozinha,daí eu decidi levar ela junto com a gente, estamos em maior número – disse Dejiko

- E quanto mais gente, melhor – disse Itachi

- Com certeza! – concluiu Ino e Gaara em coro.

- Sou Tenten! – disse Tenten – Esse é o Neji, aqueles dois são Sasuke e Sakura – disse Tenten apontando para os tais.

Foram para alguma lanchonete, almoçaram e ficaram conversando uma meia hora.

Conheceram Tomoe muito bem, conversaram bastante com ela, em que, ela parecia ser a mais calada mas não, era a mais agitada.

Naruto e Hinata aparecem meio perdidos.

- Para onde vocês foram? – perguntou Sakura

- A gente se embolo no caminho Daí a gente deixou quieto e fomos para o elevador – disse Naruto

- Ahn.. Parecia.. Divertido? – disse Sasuke

- Deu medo - disse Hinata

- Ta bom, vamos aonde agora? – perguntou Tenten

- Castelo do Terror! Ou Trem Fantasma! – disse Dejiko

- Trem fantasma! – disse Ino, Neji, Itachi, Gaara, Tomoe, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata em coro.

Sakura fico calada..

- Err.. Eu não quero ir não Vai vocês! – disse Sakura

Ela morria de medo de trem fantasma, por mais idiota que fosse, ela morria de medo. Era do tipo 'menina medrosa'. Se trem fantasma ela já tinha medo, imagina então castelo do terror!

- Sakura, eu vou com você – disse Sasuke

- Você não, eu te odeio uú – disse Sakura

- Então vai sozinha! – disse Sasuke

- AAH não ii - disse Sakura choramingando, se agarrando no braço de Sasuke

- Ela me ama oo – disse Sasuke debochando

Nisso, ela dá um chute na canela dele

- AU OO – berrou ele

- Menina owna OO – disse Ino

- Podes crer oO – concluiu Tomoe, Dejiko e Itachi

Eles foram para a fila. Primeiro Foi Tenten e Neji.

Neji olhava seriamente para os bonequinhos feios e Tenten olhava para eles também.

Até que apareceu um homem de verdade, Neji berrou:

- BUH! - berrou Neji

- Vem pro Fight amigo, vem ¬¬ - disse Tenten morrendo de tédio.

Era o pior trem fantasma que ela tinha ido, ela e Neji saíram com semblantes sérios de lá.

Depois foi Naruto e Hinata.

A cada curva que dava, Hinata dava um berro e Naruto fechava os olhos abraçando ela. É, os dois tinham medo oo.

Depois foi Ino e Gaara, que em vez de olhar os bonecos feiosos, ficaram se beijando.

Depoois, Itachi e Dejiko.

Dejiko tinha medo dessas coisas, e Itachi.. dava uma de 'primo protetor'. A abraçava e falava que estava tudo bem, que os bichos não irão pegar ela enquanto ele estivesse com ela. Ela corou com a frase e continuou de cabeça baixa, berrando com medo.

Tomoe não foi, não queria ir sozinha. Ela odiava trem fantasma, não por ter medo, porque isso ela não tinha, mas por ser retardado demais.

E por último, Sasuke e Sakura.

Sakura entrou naquela porcaria de carrinho tremendo, Sasuke a abraçou de modo protetor e foi.

Ela estava corada, a cada coisa que aparecia ela berrava.

- AAAAAAH! – berrou ela

Sasuke já meio irritado com isso, falou tirando sarro.

- Eu vou te dar um beijo.

- AAAAAH! – berrou ela

- Você só vai berrar? – perguntou ele

- AAAAAH! – berrou ela

- Percebe-se.. – disse ele

Nisso, apareceu o tal homem de verdade.

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH, VOU PUXAR O PÉ DE VOCÊS À NOITE ÒÓ – disse ele

- E eu sou sua mãe de cueca ¬¬ - disse Sasuke – Vai chupar rola que é realmente seu trabalho

Sakura riu um pouco em vez de berrar e abraçou Sasuke forte.

"Porque eu to querendo proteger ela? Porque eu falei que eu ia com ela? Não vai rolar nada entre a gente, a Sasuke, besteira.. Só vai rolar beijos e beijos, nada sério" – pensava Sasuke.

Ele saíram do Trem fantasma, passaram a tarde aproveitando os brinquedos, e por último, Sakura ficou com a vontade imensa de ir na montanha russa.

- Sasuke.. Vamos na montanha russa? – perguntou ela

- Agora? O parque já ta pra fechar.. – disse Sasuke

- Ah, por favor, vamos! Última sessão de hoje! – disse Sakura fazendo carinha de cachorrinho sem dono

- Ta bom, ta bom sua Poodle, vamos – disse ele

- POODLE? ÒÓ – berrou ela

- Sim, com essa cara de Poodle sem dono.. – disse Sasuke debochando.

Eles foram na fila da montanha russa. Entraram. Última sessão.

Geralmente, falam que a última sessão é a mais fudida, a que dá mais medo, pois ai, o parque começa a escurecer, porque ele fecha às 18h.

Eles entraram. Ficaram no carrinho do meio.

Foi só Sasuke e Sakura, o resto estava cansado, tirando um cochilo perto da fila.

O carrinho começou a subir.. Subir.. Desceu!

Chegou nos loops e no comecinho do segundo loop...

CRAAAAACK!

A montanha russa trava.O povo da última sessão começou a berrar, as proteções da montanha russa se soltaram e Sakura morrendo de medo, se agarrou em Sasuke, que a abraçou de modo protetor. A parte do carrinho deles estava meio inclinada, a situação era horrível.

- SASUKE! O QUE ACONTECEU?! – berrou ela quase chorando de medo

- Eu não sei! Mas se isso aqui começar a andar sem os protetores..! – disse Sasuke a abraçando mais forte

- Eu to com medo! – disse ela quase chorando

- Eu também.. – disse Sasuke

Ele a soltou por instantes e foi ver se os protetores ainda estavam funcionando. Infelizmente, estragaram.

- Estragou – disse ele

- E AGORA?! – berrou Sakura, desesperada

- Não sei, vamos dar um beijo de sair daqui – disse Sasuke

Tomoe se levantou com o barulho da montanha russa. Chamou todos.

- PESSOAL, A MONTANHA RUSSA TRAVOU! – berrou Tomoe

Todos se levantaram assustados e olharam diretamente para Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam abraçados, Sakura quase chorando.

- FIQUEM CALMOS, JÁ RESOLVEREMOS O PROBLEMA! – disse o técnico.

- E SE ALGUÉM CAIR DALI DE CIMA? TEM GENTE QUASE ESCORREGANDO! – disse um garoto que estava nos carrinhos da frente de Sasuke e Sakura. Uma parte dos carrinhos estava quase na metade do loop, se eles fossem um pouco mais para frente iriam cair, e se machucar ou morrer no final, pois os protetores se soltaram.

O técnico tentou arrumar e não estava conseguindo.

O mesmo garoto que berrou, se levantou e foi saindo pelo lado da pista da montanha russa. Sasuke gostou da Idéia, se levantou, pegou Sakura no colo e foi descendo.

Umas 5 pessoas que ainda estavam se segurando o máximo com os protetores, ficaram lá e uns 15 minutos depois, conseguiram consertar. Os protetores voltaram a funcionar, a montanha russa continuava parada.

Sakura estava agarrada em Sasuke, traumatizada com o acontecido, ela estava chorando muito, com medo.

"Eu nunca vi a Sakura nesses estado.. Nunca mesmo.." – pensou Sasuke ao ver a garota chorando abraçada nele.

- Sakura! Calma, já passou, já passou! – disse Ino fazendo um carinho na amiga.

- Deixa ela comigo – disse Sasuke, que pegou a garota no colo e foi levando até o ônibus.

Todos foram até o ônibus, Tomoe acompanhou eles.

- Bem, agora é hora de dizer tchau – disse Tomoe

- Até algum dia, Tomoe! – disse Dejiko sorrindo

- Até! Adorei conhecer vocês - - disse Tomoe

- Nós também! – disse Ino sorrindo

- Espero que a Sakura se recupere.. – disse Tomoe

- Ela vai se recuperar, espere pra ver! – disse Tenten rindo

- Ok.. Então, até algum dia povão! – disse Tomoe indo para onde o ônibus dela estava, ela reencontrou seu grupo e foi embora.

Todos estavam na topique, Sakura acabou adormecendo no colo de Sasuke, que.. estava meio corado ao ver a garota, em silêncio, sem brigar com ele.

"Milagre, ela não está brigando comigo.." – pensou Sasuke

Dejiko, Itachi, Ino e Gaara estavam sentados perto um do outro. Eles se entreolhavam, cataram uma garrafa de água e começaram a brincar de Desafio ou Desafio.

Dejiko Ino.

- Ino! D ou D? – perguntou Dejiko

- D2! – disse Ino rindo

- Vai ter que... Que.. Tirar a blusa do Gaara e dar um chupão na barriga dele òÓ – disse Dejiko

- UAAAAAAAAU, obrigada colega - - disse Ino.

Ela levantou a blusa dele, ele mau tava ligando para a brincadeira e só sentiu aquele chupão.

- UAAU OO – berrou ele

Ino Itachi

- Itachi, não preciso nem perguntar né? Agarre a Dejiko – disse Ino

- M-MAS OO'' Ela é minha prima! – disse Itachi

- Dane-se XD Agarra ela com tudo, parentesco não importa – disse Ino

Dejiko corou, abaixou a cabeça, mas só sentiu seu corpo pressionar sobre o banco da topique e sentiu aquele beijo ardente.

Ela retribuiu o beijo, Ino e Gaara bateram fotos do celular e câmera digital.

- O que é que vocês tão aprontando com a pobre da Dejiko? – perguntou Tenten

- NAAAAAAADA! – disse Gaara e Ino em coro

- Unf.. Coitada, tem que aturar vocês dois, tenho pena dela – disse Neji

- Ela vai acabar sendo abusada sexualmente pelos dois tarados ai – disse Naruto se referindo à Gaara e Ino

- TARADOS? NÓS? TÁ FALANDO DE QUEEEM? – berrou Ino

- Esquece loira-burra. As loiras não mudam mesmo.. – disse Neji

- E OS LOIROS? – berrou Naruto

- Se as loiras não mudam, imagina os loiros então ¬¬' – disse Neji

Chegaram todos na frente da casa da Ino, onde era o tal combinado depois do parque.

Naruto foi embora, meio cansado, Sasuke cutucou Sakura para ela acordar, ele não gostou de fazer aquilo, porque simplesmente adorou ver a 'stress girl' dormindo.

- Uhn? – murmurou Sakura, acordando com a cutucada de Sasuke

- Chegamos – disse ele, tirando a garota do colo dele e a colocando no banco ao lado.

- Já? Nem deu de aproveitar.. – disse Sakura

- Você dormiu quase a 'viagem' toda – disse Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha

- Ah.. – disse ela se levantando e saindo da topique

Sakura foi a pé para a casa dela, meio de cabeça baixa.

"É.. Eu tô gostando realmente do Sasuke.." – pensou Sakura, corada.


	6. Zona no Resort I

**Capítulo 06 - Zona no Resort, parte 1.**

_Sakura foi a pé para a casa dela, meio de cabeça baixa._

"_É.. Eu tô gostando realmente do Sasuke.." – pensou Sakura, corada._

Neji e Tenten estavam indo para a casa de Tenten, onde estaria desocupada. Neji ainda não tinha pedido Tenten em namoro, só se declarado para ela.

Tenten estava meio triste com isso. "Se ele se declarou pra mim, porque ainda não somos namorados? Sinceramente, não entendo o Neji..." – pensou Tenten, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com Neji.

- Chegamos.. – disse Tenten

- O que foi que aconteceu? Você parece triste – disse Neji

- Não é nada.. Bem, é algo sim. Estamos ficando ou o que? – perguntou Tenten

- Eu ainda não entendi isso, mas, que seja... Eu pedi você em namoro psicologicamente – disse Neji

- AH QUE LEGAL ÒÓ Eu queria um pedido de namoro mais.. romântico, ou legal! – disse Tenten cruzando os braços.

"Irritante.." – pensou Neji

Ele a abraçou por trás, deu uns 3 beijos no pescoço e disse no ouvido dela.

- Quer namorar comigo, meu razão de viver? --

Tenten corou muito, ela virou o rosto para Neji, olhou os olhos perolados dele em que a certo ponto, eram perfeitos.

Ela deu um doce beijo no garoto e depois respondeu.

- Sim!

- Ta feliz agora patricinha? – disse Neji

- HEEEY! Eu não sou patricinha! – disse Tenten começando a dar fracos tapinhas no 'novo namorado'

- Cala a boca – disse Neji, emparedando Tenten e dando um beijo apaixonado nela.

Dejiko, Itachi e Sasuke estavam indo embora à pé. Dejiko estava mais corada que nunca, cabeça baixa e ainda não se conformando com o que aconteceu entre ela e Itachi. Itachi tentava de tudo para dar um bom apertão na bunda da garota, em que na topique, infelizmente não teve a certa oportunidade.. ( PRIMO SAFADÃO ! EU QUERO UM DESSES - enfarta ) Sasuke ficava comendo mosca, andando, olhando pro nada e com os pensamentos concentrados em uma coisa, apenas uma: Sakura.

- Sasuke, você ta.. Pensativo demais pro meu gosto... Tem certeza que a montanha russa não te afetou? – perguntou Itachi

- Batatas são gostosas.. -3- - disse Sasuke, viajando na maionese

- Sasuke, o Itachi ta falando com você – disse Dejiko

- Batatas são gostosas! .3. – disse Sasuke

- ENFIA AS BATATAS NO CÚ E ME RESPONDE! – berrou Itachi

- Não dá, não dá, batatas serem muito grandes! – disse Sasuke debochando

- GRRR Òó – disse Itachi

- Cala a boca doninha que rosna. Ahn, eu to ótimo sim, para a sua querida informação – disse Sasuke

- Ótimo! Então quer dizer que você concordou em eu chamar minhas melhores amigas para chamarem uns strippers para uma festa hoje à noite! EEE! Que primo queridíssimo! – disse Dejiko

- Se quiser, eu posso ser o stripper essa noite – disse Sasuke rindo

- SÉRIO? – berrou ela

- Não -- - disse ele

- Sem graça! – disse Dejiko

- Era pra ser engraçado? – perguntou Sasuke

- Batatas são gostooooosas! – disse Itachi

- É é, minha bunda também é gostosa, mas acho que a sua combina mais com batatas – disse Sasuke, apressando o passo pra ficar longe do irmão mais estranho que ele já viu, e também, o único que ele tinha.

Finalmente chegaram na "pequena casa do Uchiha".

Dejiko abriu a porta e se jogou com tudo no sofá de molas que tinha na sala.

- Finalmente! Descaaaaaaanso! – disse ela.

- Pois é – disse Itachi se jogando em cima dela – Ai que almofada de peitos turbinados boa!

- ITACHI! – berrou Dejiko um bom soco nas costas de Itachi

- Estressada. Ta na TPM é? – disse Itachi

- NÃO! Eu vou ter um ADP – disse ela

- ADP? – perguntou Itachi olhando para Sasuke com aquela cara "Que merda é essa?".

- NEM PERGUNTE! – disse Sasuke correndo para o quarto

- ATAQUE ... DE PELANCA! – disse Dejiko ficando de cabeça baixa e totalmente estressada

- FUDEU OO – berrou Itachi correndo para o banheiro

Dejiko levantou a cabeça e soltou um pequeno risinho de deboche e se jogou no sofá.

"Ele acreditou!" – pensou Dejiko

Sasuke estava sentado na cama dele, pensando um pouco sobre aquela pessoa que pensava a minutos atrás.

"Sakura..." – pensava ele

"Mais que merda é essa? Porque eu to pensando na irritante da Sakura?" – pensava ele, confuso.

Sakura chegou em casa e nem um 'Oi' deu para a mãe. Ela correu para o quarto e foi dormir, estava morrendo de sono.

No outro dia, Ino acordou ela seis e pouco da manhã.

- SAKURAAAAA! – berrou a loira no telefone

- Que.. Que foi? – disse Sakura com uma voz sonolenta

- EU TÔ SANGRANDO NO MEIO DAS MINHAS PERNAS! TÔ SOFRENDO UMA HEMORRAGIA! – berrou Ino

- Ino, você ta menstruada, agora deixa eu dormir – disse Sakura, desligando o telefone e voltando a dormir.

"Menstruada? OO" – pensou Ino, que não raciocinava direito.

Tenten estava deitava ao lado de Neji, apenas com o lençol cobrindo eles. É, aconteceu de novo.

"Não acredito... Duas vezes esse ano?" – pensava Tenten, olhando para o rosto do namorado que continuava dormindo.

Tenten foi fazer carinho nele, e Neji ainda de olhos fechados segurou a mão dela e a deu um beijo. Ao fim do beijo, Neji disse.

- Tentou me acordar, é?

- N-Não... Eu só ia fazer carinho, mas como você é um estraga prazeres...! – disse Tenten

- Sou é? – perguntou ele que dava beijos no pescoço da namorada

- É! – disse ela

13h da tarde. Kakashi reunia Itachi, Dejiko e Sasuke na sala para conversar.

- Sabe aquele resort que era dos seus pais, Itachi e Sasuke? – perguntou Kakashi

- Sim – disse os dois em coro

- Está pronto. Com móveis e tudo. Não querem chamar os amigos para ir para lá? Ah sim, e os empregados também estão lá, recepcionista e tudo mais – perguntou Kakashi

- Seria uma boa idéia! – disse Dejiko sorrindo

Itachi e Sasuke se olharam, sorriram maliciosamente e responderam.

- Só se você não for junto – disse Sasuke

- E deixar o Resort por NOSSA conta! – disse Itachi

Kakashi olhou arregalado para eles.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS? SE EU DEIXAR AQUELE RESORT NAS COSTAS DE VOCÊS, VÃO ACABAR DESTRUINDO AQUELE PARAÍSO EM UM PISCAR DE OLHOS! – berrou Kakashi

- Tem empregados lá para quê? .. – perguntou Itachi

- Pela primeira vez, concordo contigo, gazela adoidada – disse Sasuke

- Bem, convidem seus amigos, apenas isso – disse Kakashi

Itachi e Sasuke bateram as mãos, e saíram correndo primeiramente, para a casa da Sakura.

Eles bateram na porta e Sakura atendeu.

- Oi..? – disse ela

- Sakura Sakura! Eu sei que você me odeia, mas quer ir comigo, Itachi e Dejiko para um resort da minha família, SEM PAGAR NADA? – disse Sasuke

- R-RESORT? – berrou ela

- É, um resort de luxo, digamos. Tem piscina, praia, cinema, fliperama... – disse Itachi – Tudo de primeira qualidade.

- B-Bem... Eu tenho que falar com a minha mãe, ainda não tenho 18 anos para fazer qualquer coisa que eu quiser – disse Sakura

- Bem, conversa com ela, depois me liga, vou na casa dos outros – disse Sasuke dando um beijinho no rosto de Sakura, e foi retribuído com um chute na canela.

Sasuke passou na casa de todos, e só obteve a resposta: Meus pais não deixam, Não posso ir, não dá, não to afim.

Ele correu para a casa da 'amiga' dos cabelos róseos e foi saber da resposta.

- SAKURA! Qual sua resposta para o resort? – perguntou Sasuke

- Infelizmente... Minha mãe me obrigou a ir – disse Sakura

- Porque... OBRIGOU? – perguntou Itachi

- É essa semana não é? – perguntou Sakura

- É – respondeu Itachi e Sasuke em coro

- Ela vai fazer uma viagem e não quer me deixar sozinha – disse Sakura

- Amanhã a gente vai. – disse Sasuke sorrindo

- JÁ? – berrou Sakura

- Aham – disse Sasuke

- Putz... Bem, vou arrumar as malas... Amanhã.. Que horas? – disse Sakura

- Às 15h – disse Itachi

- Ok... Amanhã às 14h30 tô indo na sua casa – disse Sakura

- Ok – disse Itachi e Sasuke em coro.

Sakura foi para o quarto arrumar as malas.

No outro dia, às 14h:45 Sakura chega na casa de Sasuke. Era uma casa gigantesca, ela foi recebida por Sasuke que estava sentado na frente da casa dele, junto com Itachi e Dejiko.

- Senta ai, a gente ta esperando o Kakashi com a topique – disse Sasuke

Sakura não respondeu nada, apenas sentou ao lado de Dejiko, meio longe dos tarados de carteirinha.

Kakashi chegou, entraram na topique. Foram para o Aeroporto e de lá, pegaram o avião a Jato de Sasuke e Itachi e foram para lá.

- É tão longe assim? – perguntou Sakura

- É... É em uma ilha, meio longe daqui – disse Itachi

- Hum... – disse Sakura

Depois de algumas horinhas, eles chegaram no resort. Era gigante, tinha coqueiros na entrada, chafariz, tudo muito lindo.

Sasuke foi pegar as chaves, a recepcionista fez um pequeno barraquinho com Sasuke, que voltou apenas com duas chaves nas mãos.

- Que foi? – perguntou Dejiko

- A vadia da recepcionista... Ela não quis entregar 4 chaves para os nossos...4 quartos, ela entregou 2, achando que somos um casal – disse Sasuke

- Mas não somos casais – disse Sakura arqueando a sobrancelha

- Ela é retardada mesmo. Bem, duas pessoas vão ter que ficar em cada quarto – disse Sasuke

- Mas espera ai, você e o Itachi não são donos daqui? – perguntou Sakura

- Mais ou menos... Nossos pais eram os donos, o resort é só um tipo de 'herança' – disse Itachi

- Putz.. Ta bom, eu e a Dejiko vamos ficar em um quarto e vocês dois, no outro – disse Sakura

- É cama de casal... – disse Sasuke olhando maliciosamente para a garota

Ele foi recebido com um chute na canela por Sakura.

- POR ISSO MESMO QUE EU NÃO QUERO FICAR NO MESMO QUARTO QUE VOCÊ! – disse Sakura

- Você e a Dejiko vão dormir no mesmo quarto e na mesma cama? Vai pegar mal hein... – disse Sasuke

- CALA A BOCA – berrou Sakura, pegando uma das chaves do quarto e indo para o quarto dela

"Não fode..." – pensou Sasuke

- Pega ai, divide com a Dejiko o quarto que eu vou com a Sakura – disse Sasuke entregando a última chave para Itachi e indo correr atrás da Sakura

Sakura estava com algumas lágrimas no rosto, ela chegou no quarto, abriu a porta mas esqueceu de trancar.

"Como eu posso amar ele se eu o trato tão mal? Se isso é amor, é um amor muito estranho... Mas ele também é um idiota! Eu... Não sei porque amo ele!" – pensava Sakura que jogava as malas para um canto e se jogava na cama de casal.Ela apenas ligou o MP3 e ficou deitada de barriga para baixo na cama, estava quase adormecendo.

Sasuke chegou no quarto, abriu a porta devagar. Sakura não escutava nada.

Sasuke foi até a cama,e viu ela deitada lá, dormindo.Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela e começou a fazer carinho no cabelo dela...

- Se você pensou que eu estava dormindo, você pensou errado – disse ela de olhos fechados

- Grossa – disse Sasuke

- Sou com quem merece – disse ela

- Briga de um casal sempre dá em namoro no final... E no fundo, eu sei que você me ama – disse Sasuke, se protegendo para não levar um soco ou uma canelada

Sakura ficou calada, apenas escondeu a cara no meio do travesseiro e continuou muda.

- AHAAA! EU SABIA! VOCÊ ME AMA! – disse Sasuke rindo

- E você brinca com meus sentimentos, idiota – disse Sakura se levantando e indo para a sacada pensar um pouco.

Sasuke ficou meio que sem entender e foi ao lado dela na sacada

- Sakura.. – disse ele

- Me deixa, valeu? Eu quero ficar sozinha – disse Sakura

Sasuke viu que as lágrimas escorriam pelo o rosto da garota, ele a abraçou por trás e deu um beijinho no pescoço dela.

- Desculpe se te fiz sofrer – disse Sasuke falando no ouvido dela

Com aquelas palavras, Sakura não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia falar nada, e muito menos, chutar a canela dele. Ela ficou totalmente paralisada.

- Sas... Sasuke... – disse ela em voz baixa

- Ta, chega de melação, vamos lá com o povo – disse Sasuke soltando ela e dando um beijinho no rosto.

Eles foram até onde tava o povo e decidiram caminhar pelo resort.

- Dejiko,você sabia que o resort é mau assombrado? èÓ – disse Itachi metendo medo na prima

- AAAAAAAAAAA! Não me assusta Itachiii! – disse Dejiko que se agarrou nele de medo

Sasuke viu que a idéia funcionou.

- Sakura você sabia que... – disse Sasuke sendo cortado com um soco fraco no nariz

- NEM PENSE ¬¬ - disse Sakura

- Ei povo! Que tal a gente fazer uma trilha agora a noite? – perguntou Itachi

- Não seria uma má idéia – disse Sasuke

Sakura não respondeu.

- Eu tenho medo... – disse Dejiko

- Eu também – disse Sakura

- Então eu e o Itachi vamos sozinhos, né Itachi? – disse Sasuke dando uma piscadinha para o irmão

- É né! – disse Itachi respondendo a piscada

- Então ta, boa sorte – disse Sakura indo para o quarto

- Mudei de idéia, vou para o quarto deitar – disse Sasuke seguindo Sakura

- No que será que vai dar entre esses dois? – perguntou Dejiko

- Neles eu não sei, mas entre a gente... – disse Itachi abraçando a prima

- I-ITACHI! Nós somos primos! OO – disse Dejiko meio desesperada e corada

- E daí? Parentesco não importa... – disse Itachi dando um beijo no rosto da garota

- TARADO ÒÓ – disse Dejiko

- Com muito gosto – disse Itachi

- ME SOLTA! – disse Dejiko dando uma boa pisada no pé do primo

- Sem graça ¬¬ - disse Itachi

Sakura chegou no quarto e se jogou na cama, cansada.

- Unff...! – disse ela em voz baixa.

Alguém se joga em cima dela, segurando seus pulsos.

- Mas que.. SASUKE?! – berrou Sakura

- Boa noite, chocolate do meu leite – disse Sasuke dando um beijinho no pescoço dela

- Cara, enfia essas tuas cantadas de pedreiro... Você sabe aonde uu – disse Sakura

- Grossa... Ignorante... Perfeita – disse Sasuke terminando a frase com um beijo ardente.

Itachi chegava com Dejiko no quarto, ela estava cansada, a 'meia caminhada' deles, foi gigante.

- Eu to cansada pra caaaaaaraio! – disse Dejiko se sentando na cama.

Itachi foi para a frente dela e começou a dar beijos no pescoço dela.

- I-Itachi, por favor.. Para, você sabe que eu não resisto, você é muito gostoso óò – disse Dejiko

- Por isso mesmo que eu tô fazendo isso – disse Itachi continuando com os beijos na prima.

- EI PORRA! A gente é... PARENTES CACETE! – disse Dejiko já ficando estressada.

- Eita menina estressada! – disse Itachi tirando sarro

- Unf, porque a gente não foi para aquele resort hein? – perguntou uma loira de cabelos longos que estava sentada em um sofá, reunida com uma galera

- Porque o Sasuke e a Sakura tem que virar amiguinhos – disse Neji

- Mas se deixar os dois sozinhos por instantes, ELES PODEM SE MATAR OO – disse Hinata

- NÃO MESMO! Ela disse pra mim que tava afim do Sasuke – disse Ino

- Isso era para ser segredo, não? ¬¬ - perguntou Tenten

- OOOOOOPS! Soltei sem querer :x – disse Ino tapando a boca

- Fofoqueira – disse Hinata

- Biscate – disse Tenten

- PUTA! – disse Gaara, Neji, Sai e Naruto em coro.

- Também amo vocês queridos amigos! – disse Ino se levantando em saindo

- Mau humorada... – disse Tenten

- Estressada – disse Hinata

- PUTA DE NOVO! – repetiu os três meninos

Sakura já estava em cima de Sasuke, ele estava sem camisa e ela... Sem a blusa também, a vista de Sasuke era o sutiã branco dela e os peitos dela. Eles estavam se beijando a mais ou menos uma meia hora, e claro, eles davam uma pausa para pegar um pouco de ar e tals...

Sasuke para de beija-la e cansa.

- uau! OO Sakura.. Você é tão... tão... perfeita! – disse Sasuke

- Dispensa comentários – disse ela se virando para um lado da cama

- Que foi, ta estressada é? – pergunta Sasuke que fazia carinho no ombro da garota

- **Tira. A mão. Daí **– disse ela sendo bem grossa

- Puta que pariu Sakura, eu não te entendo! A alguns segundos a gente tava de pau e pega aqui e agora você ta bem grossa comigo! O que houve?! – disse Sasuke

- Nada que te interessa – disse a garota se levantando, catando a blusa que estava jogada no chão e indo para o banheiro

- Mau humorada.. – disse Sasuke

- ITACHI, VOCÊ É PEDÓFILO? ÒÓ – perguntou Dejiko deitada na cama, coberta pelo lençol, só de calcinha e sutiã.

- NÃO! OO NÃO TENHO 45 ANOS...ainda! – disse Itachi

- Safado, cachorro, sem-vergonha ¬¬ - disse Dejiko

- Eu dou duro o dia inteiro e você colchão e fronha \o/ - disse Itachi

- Cala a boca primo Safado! – disse Dejiko tacando o travesseiro no primo

- Também te amo, priminha – disse Itachi que estava só com a calça, meio descabelado e sem camisa. Ö ( EU QUERO UM DEEEESSES! ¬ )

"AAAAAAAAAAh, a barriga tanquinho dele... é... é...!" – pensava Dejiko que estava com o efeito toalhinha on em Itachi.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar mais tarde na frente do restaurante, para dar uma volta do resort. Todos estavam lá.

Itachi estava com uma blusa regata branca, calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro preta, sem falar no tênis da adidas preto.

Sasuke estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa azul marinho e um all star azul marinho. Sakura estava com uma bermuda jeans, um all star rosa escuro com detalhes em prata e uma blusa rosa.

Dejiko estava com a roupinha básica dela, calça jeans, blusa e tênis.

- Vamos? – perguntou Itachi

- Sim Sim ! – disse todos

Eles começaram a dar uma volta pelo resort, acharam um Helicóptero.

- UAAAU! OLHA LÁ! – disse Dejiko, apontando para o Helicóptero.

- É! Fodaaaaaastico (H) – disse Itachi

- Podes creeeer! – disse Sasuke

- Nada a declarar – disse Sakura

Eles andaram mais um pouco, e chegaram perto da ilha. Todos se entreolharam, e fizeram que 'sim' com a cabeça e se meteram no meio do mato.

- AI! Galho filho da...! – disse Sakura sendo cortada pela a mão de Sasuke que ia parando na sua boca

- Shiiiiu! – disse Sasuke

Eles pararam um pouco e Dejiko foi para um canto.

Itachi a seguiu, e todos começaram a se separar.

Meia hora depois...

"Que merda! Cadê eles? No fim acabamos nos perdendo!Que droga... e aqui não dá sinal de celuar... MELLDELLS! JÁ É QUASE ONZE HORAS!" – pensava Sakura desesperada, se sentando ao lado de uma árvore.

"Cadê eles? Eu tenho trauma de ficar sozinha na floresta! Socorro!" – pensava Dejiko que se encolhia em uma árvore.

"Puta que pariu!A Dejiko tem medo de ficar sozinha na floresta, trilhas, etc! Cadê ela?! Eu tenho que achar ela o mais rápido possível!" – pensava Itachi

"Nos separamos pela 47ª vez em trilha... Unf" – pensava Sasuke

Dejiko estava encolhida quase chorando, até que escuta alguma coisa se aproximar dela.

- Q-Quem... é? – disse ela, tremendo

- Dejiko! – disse a coisa se aproximando.

Era Itachi. Ele deu um forte abraço na garota, que se acabou em chorar.

- Calma Dejiko, eu to aqui, eu to aqui – disse ele tentando acalmar a prima

- I-ITACHI! EU TÔ COM MEDO! QUERO SAIR DAQUI LOGO! – disse Dejiko que se acabava em chorar.

- Calma.. Eu to aqui – disse Itachi se sentando e botando a prima no colo dele, fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

Ela ficou muda, apenas chorava, e ficava cada vez mais corada. Ela acabou adormecendo no colo do primo.

- MAS QUE DROGA! – berrou Sakura que estava totalmente cansada e um pouco suja por causa da terra.

Ela se encostou em uma árvore e ficou parada lá. Sua respiração era ofegante, ela mal conseguia falar ou andar, havia corrido muito.

- SAKURA! – berrou Sasuke

Sakura estava com dor de cabeça, a pouco tempo a febre havia atacado ela, ela estava soando e prestes a desmaiar.

- SAKURAA! – berrou Sasuke novamente

Sakura enfim, desmaiou.

Sasuke não estava muito longe, mas escutou algo caindo. Ele corre até o local e vê Sakura desmaiada.

"DROGA!" – pensou ele.

Ele a pegou no colo e tentou achar Itachi e Dejiko. Andou por muito tempo com Sakura com colo e parou para descansar.

"Ela está muito quente... Deve ser febre" – pensou Sasuke na hora que colocou a mão no rosto da garota.

- Sas...Sasuke.. – disse Sakura ainda de olhos fechados, murmurando

Ele se levantou com Sakura no colo e foi correndo pela trilha. Ele encontrou Itachi abraçado com Dejiko perto da trilha.

- SASUKE! – berrou Dejiko e Itachi

- Fala mais baixo! Sakura ta com febre, tenho que encontrar o resort logo para levar ela para a enfermaria – disse Sasuke

- Já sei onde é! – disse Itachi

Itachi, Dejiko e Sasuke ( com a Sakura no colo... \o ) foram até o começo da trilha em que, Itachi descobriu onde era.

Sakura estava deitada em uma cama de casal, estava meio corada, ela abre os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu, foi Sasuke fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

- Sasuke..? – perguntou Sakura

- Que bom que acordou, princesa adormecida... – disse Sasuke

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sakura

- Eu, você, Itachi e a Dejiko fomos para a trilha ontem a noite, nós se separamos e você ficou com febre e acabou desmaiando, depois eu te achei e fiquei procurando o resort para te levar até a enfermaria – disse Sasuke

- Hum.. – disse Sakura

Sakura se levantou e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, sem olhar direito para a cara de Sasuke.

"Putz.. Eu faço um favor para ela e é assim que ela me agradece, unf" – pensou Sasuke

Sakura saiu do banheiro e...

* * *

Primeiramente, peço de CORAÇÃO que me desculpem por não postar sexta. ioi Agora, vou ver se eu fico com vontade de postar até o cap 19, ficar enrrolando assim é um saco, eu gosto de postar. uu" morre Espero que gostem dos caps:D  
Boa semana e bom fim de semana. ;


	7. Zona no Resort II

**Capítulo 07 - Zona no Resort, parte 2.**

Sakura saiu do banheiro e abraçou Sasuke forte. Ela estava com outra roupa que havia deixado no banheiro a algumas horas atrás.

- S-Sakura? – disse Sasuke

- Sasuke..! IDIOTA! – disse Sakura dando um soco fraco no ombro do rapaz

- ESTRESSADA! – berrou Sasuke

- CALA A BOCA! – berrou Sakura dando um beijo em Sasuke

Dejiko e Itachi estavam do lado de fora do quarto, escutando tudo.

- UAU! Itachi, os dois daqui a pouco vão fazer um FILHOO! – disse Dejiko

- É bem provável! OO E eu vou ser titio cedo – disse Itachi

- SHADHSDHDAUHDA, se ferrooooou! – disse Dejiko rindo

- Obrigado pelo apoio prima gostosa òÓ – disse Itachi

- ME CHAMA ASSIM DE NOVO QUE EU TE ARREBENTO ÒÓ – berrou Dejiko dando uma boa pisada no pé de Itachi

"É verdade... Mulheres ownam! AIÊ!" – pensava Itachi

- É a Dejiko! Eles não podem ver a gente nesse estado – disse Sakura que estava por cima de Sasuke, o beijando.

- Deixa eles... Eles são dois enxeridos, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão descobrir mesmo – disse Sasuke 'invertendo a situação' e ficando por cima de Sakura, dando beijos no pescoço dela.

- PARA! Para... Sasuke... Para... ! – disse Sakura não resistindo aos beijos do Deus grego o

Quando ele parou, ela olhou para ele com cara de séria.

- Porque você parou? òÓ – perguntou ela

- Porque você pediu oo – disse Sasuke

- IDIOTA! Continua, tava bom... – disse Sakura se sentando na cama e batendo os dedinhos

Sasuke apenas agarrou a garota e deu um bom amasso nela, que em tal ponto, a surpreendeu.

- Sasuke, que FOME é essa?! OO – perguntou ela na pausa do beijo

- Não sei! – disse Sasuke dando outro beijo nela

Sakura o empurrou um pouco para parar o beijo, respirar e 'bater um papinho' com ele.

- Que merda é essa?! A gente fica só na pegação e nada sério vai rolar entre a gente?! – perguntou Sakura

- Tudo depende de você, coraçãozinho – disse Sasuke rindo

- S-Sério? – perguntou Sakura paralisada

- Óbvio – disse Sasuke ficando sério – Tudo depende de você, se você gostar de mim, eu namoro com você, ou... – disse Sasuke sendo cortado por Sakura pulando em cima dele, dando um grande abraço e fazendo os dois caírem no chão juntos, fazendo um barulho dos grandes.

'No outro quarto on'.

- MEU DEUS! ESSE CASAL AQUI DO LADO DEVE ESTAR EM UM PONTO FORTE DO SEXO SELVAGEM! – berrou uma mulher

- Cala a boca amor e volta pra cama! Se não eu broxo òÓ – disse um homem

- IGNORANTE! – berrou a mulher

'No outro quarto off'

- Sakura, que foi?! OO – perguntou Sasuke

- Eu te odeio! – disse Sakura

- EU TE ODEIO MAIS! – disse Sasuke dando um beijo na garota.

- UAU! A coisa deve ta boa lá dentro! – disse Itachi

- Concordo plenamente... oo Vamos bater na porta – disse Dejiko

- Boa idéia – disse Itachi, já batendo na porta

Sasuke e Sakura estavam meio descabelados e Sasuke olhou pelo buraquinho da porta e viu que era Itachi e Dejiko.

- EI EI EI! – disse Sasuke em um tom de voz baixo, chamando Sakura – Vamos fazer o Itachi e a Dejiko pensarem malicia?

- Sim sim! – disse Sakura rindo baixo

Sakura abriu a porta, toda descabelada, roupa amassada, e com Sasuke a abraçando por trás, enlaçando os braços na cintura dela.

- Bom dia, o que desejam? – perguntou Sakura

Ela estava com uma roupa meio curta, Itachi como é pervertido, disse.

- Quanto que você cobra por hora? OO

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, fechou a mão e... POOOOOOW!.

Itachi voou contra a parede do lado de fora.

- Isso é o que dá, fazer brincadeirinhas comigo! – disse Sakura

- ERRR... Bem, eu não quero apanhar então... Agora é meio dia, que tal almoçarmos no restaurante agora? – perguntou Dejiko meio enrolada nas palavras

- Beleza, a gente só vai se arrumar e já vamos – disse Sasuke sorrindo

- Ahn.. Ok! Mas... Não rolou nada entre vocês, não é? OO – perguntou Dejiko

- Nada mais, nada menos, do que uma boa... 'caçada' de lagartixas na cama agora pouco – disse Sakura rindo

- SASUKE PEGA UM PEGA GERAAAAAL! – berrou Itachi se levantando

Sasuke soltou Sakura e foi para perto de Itachi, dando um soco dos grandes, fazendo ele voar para a parede do outro quarto ao lado.

- Bem priminha, não rolou nada além de beijos – disse Sasuke dando aquele sorriso sexy dele

- Sei.. Bem, a gente se encontra lá.. Vou pegar o Itachi - disse Dejiko

- Beleza então, até lá. \o – disse Sakura acenando e entrando no quarto.

Dejiko acenou também, Sakura fechou a porta, soltando um suspiro de 'aliviada'.

- Ufa..! – disse ela

- Bem, vamos continuar da onde paramos... – disse Sasuke segurando no quadril da garota

- Hey amor, eu não sou seu brinquedinho não ta? E se você me roubar outro beijo, eu te arrebento e faço você voar de sacada à baixo – disse Sakura

- Mau humorada... – disse Sasuke soltando o quadril da garota e indo pegar uma roupa descente para almoçar.

- Sou com quem merece – disse Sakura olhando ele maliciosamente.

Sasuke botou a roupinha básica dele, aquela camiseta azul, calça jeans escura e uma jaqueta preta com um tênis da adidas.

Sakura também era a mais básica, um vestidinho rosa claro, com um babadinho na ponta, um bolero branco e um sapatinho de salto alto branco também.

Chegaram no restaurante e viram uma lanchonete ao lado. Não pensaram duas vezes e foram para a lanchonete, que na verdade era uma filial do Bob's.

- O que vão pedir? – perguntou a 'garçonete'

- Eu quero um milkshake de ovomaltine! – disse Dejiko

- Double Cheese e um Milkshake de chocolate – disse Sakura

- O mesmo dela – disse Sasuke se referindo à Sakura

- Eu quero um MilkShake de ovomaltine grande, um Sundae grande de morango, um sorvete de casquinha de creme, 2 double cheese's, com acompanhamento... Batata e Refri grande – disse Itachi

- OO – todos.

- Que foi? To com fome, porra – disse Itachi

- E-Em... Meia hora, vai estar tudo pronto! – disse a garçonete

- NÃO! DEMORA MUITO! – berrou Itachi

- Pra quem pediu meio quilo de lanche... – disse Sasuke

Todos se sentaram em uma mesa e ficaram conversando sobre sonhos, temores, futuro...

- BIIIIIP! – barulho do treco da senha XD

O lanche de Sakura estava pronto. Era o número 21. Depois, foi o de Sasuke, 22. Dejiko, 23 e por fim, Itachi, 24, que quando viu o número, soltou um berro.

- POR QUE LOGO O MEU TINHA QUE SER O 24?!

- Porque combina contigo – disse Sasuke

- Grrr! Ò-ó – rosnou Itachi

- Doninha rosna? – perguntou Sakura

- Não sei... – disse Dejiko – Porque a Doninha Itachi rosnou?

- Porque Deus quis assim – disse Sasuke, pondo um fim no 'falatório'.

Almoçaram.

Ficaram uma hora caminhando pelo o resort...

- Vamos para a piscina? – perguntou Dejiko

- Não – disse Sasuke

- Porque não? - perguntou Dejiko

- Porque ta frio - disse Itachi

- Porque ta frio? - perguntou Dejiko

- Porque eu quero - disse Sakura

- Porque você quer? – perguntou Dejiko

- Porque ela é chata – disse Sasuke

- Porque ela é chata? – perguntou Dejiko

- Porque ela não é legal – disse Itachi

- Porque ela não é legal? – perguntou Dejiko

- Porque seus primos são idiotas – disse Sakura

- Porque meus primos são idiotas? – perguntou Dejiko

- Porque a Sakura é puta e cobra 50 pila por hora – disse Itachi

- Porque a Sakura é puta e cobra 50 pila por hora? – perguntou Dejiko

- Porque Deus quis assim! – concluiu Sasuke

- Mas porque Deus quis assim? – perguntou Dejiko

- CHEEEEEEEEGA! - berrou todos, menos Dejiko

- Ta bom.. Mas porque chega? – perguntou Dejiko segurando o riso

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA! DE NOVO NÃO! – berrou Sasuke e Itachi

Eles passaram por perto de um tio da Recreação que os parou e começou a falar umas coisas.

- Amanhã à noite, tem Luau... É na praia, no Deck aqui do resort, espero vocês lá, ok? – disse o tio

- Ok – disse todos.

- INO! VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SER MINHA CUNHADA! – berrou uma loira que usava 4 maria chiquinhas no cabelo. Ela corria desesperadamente atrás de outra loira, a querendo pegar de porrada.

- EU É QUE NÃO QUERIA SER SUA CUNHADA! TENHO PENA DO GAARA TER QUE TE ATURAR TODO O SANTO DIA! – berrou Ino, a loira dos cabelos compriidos

- SE VOCÊ COMEÇAR A NAMORAR COM ELE, EU CORTO O SEU CABELO INTEIRO! – disse a garota ameaçando

- E SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO, EU TE MATO SUA VAGABUNDA! – berrou Ino

- Ino, Temari, menos. BEM MENOS – disse Gaara, que estava no meio das duas, as segurando.

- CALA A BOCA IRMÃO PIRRALHO – berrou Temari, que estava quase avançando no pescoço da Ino

- GAARA, NÃO SE META! ESSA BRIGA É MINHA! – disse Ino, dando um pisão no pé da Temari e puxando o cabelo dela.

Meia hora depois...

Ino estava com um olho roxo, o braço arranhado e sangrado, toda descabelada, com marcas vermelhas nos braços e no rosto dos tapas. Temari estava apenas com duas

Maria-Chiquinhas no cabelo, uma parte do cabelo estava solta e todo despedaçado com os puxões da outra loira, ela estava com uns hematomas no pé e no braço, alguns arranhões perto da orelha e um olho roxo.

- Meninas... Adoram brigar – disse Gaara

- INO! SUA LOIRA VADIA, SAI DE PERTO DO MEU IRMÃO! – berrou Temari

- NUNCA! ELE É MEU!, ESCUTOU?! MEEEEEEEEU! – berrou Ino

- SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA! – berrou Temari

- EU NÃO! VOCÊ É! EU SEI QUE ANTES DESSE SEU LOIRO AI, VOCÊ ERA RUIVA QUE NEM O GAARA! – berrou Ino

Temari ficou calada. Era verdade sim, ela era uma loira oxigenada. HDSAIDSHA

- VOCÊ ANDA ME ESPIANDO É?! – berrou Temari

- QUER DIZER QUE É VERDADE?! UHUUUL! DIARINHO, TENHO UMA NOTÍCIA QUE ABALA! YUHUUUL! – berrou Ino

As duas se pegaram na porrada de novo. E Gaara? Pegou uma câmera Tek-Pix para filmar e depois botar no YouTube. Olha a propaganda.. ! IUDHIUDSA

- Acho que eu vou cair dura na cama – disse Sakura

- Então cai – disse Sasuke dando um empurrão nela, a fazendo cair na cama

- Boa noite, xuxu – disse Sakura rindo

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Pera ai... _xuxu_? – perguntou Ele

- É! Por quê? Não posso mais tirar sarro da sua cara? – disse Sakura rindo

- Não – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

- No que você ta pensando? – perguntou Sakura se sentando na cama e percebendo o 'sorrisinho' do garoto

- Naaaada! – disse ele indo para o banheiro tomar uma ducha

Uns 5 minutos se passaram.

- Quando que a gente volta para Itajaí? – perguntou Sakura

- Depois de amanhã quem sabe.. – berrou Sasuke que estava na ducha

- Uau, mal deu de aproveitar – disse Sakura

- Claro, os dois retardados não paravam de encher o saco – disse Sasuke, que saiu da ducha só de toalha. E claro, ela estava presa na 'cintura' para tampar certas partes... Se é que me entendem.

Sakura olhou boquiaberta para o rapaz, que tinha AQUELA barriga tanquinho.

"Como eu digo, lugar de mulher é no tanque! ¬" – pensava Sakura ( by Sakura Aoi XD )

- O que eu tenho para você olhar tanto? – perguntou Sasuke notando a boa secada da garota

- Uma deliciosa barriga tanqu.. Ops! Errr.. Gostei da sua toalha oo# - disse Sakura

- Sei.. HADUDHSAUDAS – disse Sasuke

Sakura se levantou corada, catou um beijinho de Sasuke e foi para a ducha, com uma toalha e o pijama nas mãos.

Sasuke colocou uma calça de pijama e se sentou na cama sem camisa.

"Ter barriga tanquinho é bom, hein? D" – pensava Sasuke

"PÔTAQUEPAREU, a barriga dele... é tanquinho! E tem até a 'partezinha' que indica o 'caminho'! OH MY GOOD, eu vou morrer!" – pensava Sakura que deixava o sabonete cair no chão toda hora que se lembrava da barriguinha do Deus Grego Atual.

Ela saiu do banheiro com o típico pijama rosa dela: Uma bermudinha e uma blusa de alça.

Ela se sentou na cama e ficou no 'Jogo de Olhares' com Sasuke.

- Porra Itachi, deixa eu dormir! – resmungou Dejiko, que estava tentando dormir porque Itachi se mexia muito e sempre tirava a coberta dela.

- Argh! Cala a boca! Eu que quero dormir! – resmungou Itachi

- Mas você não deixa eu dormir! Você se mexe muito òó – disse Dejiko

- Vamos dormir agarradinhos então? Daí eu não me mexo muito D – disse Itachi

Dejiko respondeu com um soco no meio da cara dele e decidiu dormir no sofá. Pegou uma outra coberta do guarda-roupa, o travesseiro e foi para o sofá.

"Idiota, Só porque ele tem uma barriga tanquinho maravilhosa, ele acha que vai fazer eu dormir agarradinha com ele, nem sonhe ùú" – pensava Dejiko

"Vadia" – pensou Itachi que se virava para o lado esquerdo e caiu no sono.

8:35 da manhã. Quarto da Sakura e Sasuke.

- TÁ NA HORA DE ACORDAAAAAAAR! – berrou Sasuke que estava de quatro em cima da garota

- AAAAAAAAA! OO – berrou Sakura – O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu coiso?!

- Nem te conto, UDHASIUSHA. Mas bem, ta na hora de acordar, chocolate do meu bolo – disse Sasuke rindo

- Não enche, deixa eu dormir mais, mal dormi essa noite porque você se mexia muito – disse Sakura

- Eu me mexia muito?! Você que se mexia muito! – disse Sasuke

- Ta bom, ta bom, cala a boca – disse Sakura terminando a frase com um beijo doce no garoto, que ficou paralisado com a situação.

- Não era você que me odiava? – disse Sasuke ao fim do beijo.

- Nem tanto... No começo sim, mas... percebi que eu to gostando de você – disse Sakura

- Sua caruda do caralho OO – disse Sasuke

- Unf ¬¬ - disse Sakura

Os dois se arrumaram e foram dar uma voltinha pelo resort. Dejiko estava na Sauna, Itachi foi participar da Trilha. Sakura estava com o biquíni por baixo da roupa casual, e o Sasuke, não.

Eles foram para perto da piscina, e Sakura tirou a blusa e o shorts e botou a ponta do dedo do pé direito na água da piscina para ver se tava muito fria.

- Ou você vai, ou eu te empurro, xuxuzinho rosa – disse Sasuke, falando isso no ouvido dela.

- Se você me empurrar, eu vou e você vem junto – disse Sakura

- Tente – disse Sasuke, empurrando Sakura

É, Sakura ganhou. Ela segurou na mão dele e eles foram para a piscina juntos.

- VADIA! Você fez eu me molhar todo! – berrou Sasuke

- Também te amo 3 – disse Sakura

Sasuke a segurou pelo quadril e deu um longo beijo nela.

- Eu sempre quis um namorado assim, sabia? Como você.. – disse Sakura

- Idem – disse Sasuke

- Então, porque não ficamos juntos? – perguntou Sakura

- Porque você é muito caruda – disse Sasuke

- Sem graça -.- - disse Sakura

- Te amo – disse Sasuke dando um beijo no pescoço da garota – Namora comigo?

Sakura ficou paralisada. Não conseguia mexer um dedo, estava boquiaberta.

- C-Como?! – berrou ela depois do transe.

- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou Sasuke

- Vou pensar – disse Sakura saindo da piscina

"Antipática" – pensou Sasuke

Sakura saiu da piscina e se secou com a toalha. Sasuke saiu também, nem se quer tentou se enxugar, a roupa dele estava molhada por completo.

- INO! PODE IR PEGANDO A GARRAFINHA PRA DANÇAR ÒÓ – berrou Tenten

- Não quero dançar na boquinha da garrafa com um mini vestido i.i – choramingou Ino

- Experimenta! Experimenta! Experimenta! – disse Gaara, Naruto e Shikamaru em coro

- Experim.. – disse Neji, que foi cortado por Tenten, que lançava aquele olhar mortal pra ele – EXPERIMENTA NÃO! OO#

- OOOH! VIU?! Até o Neji não quer i.i – disse Ino

- Vai se catar, dança logo – disse Tenten

Ino estava com um mini vestido lilás, de salto alto fino. Ela estava se mordendo de ódio de Tenten, na hora que ela foi começar a dançar na boquinha da garrafa, alguém bate na porta e faz um barulho desgraçado.

- TENTEN! FILHINHA! MAMÃE CHEGOU! – berrou a mãe de Tenten

Tenten corou, Ino se sentou rápido, Naruto e Gaara ficaram roxos, tentando não rir, Shikamaru fingiu estar cochilando e Neji, pegou a garrafa e jogou pra fora, fazendo o barulho que todo mundo conhece, batendo em uma lata de lixo e matando um gato.

- Dejiko! Tu vai sair só em pó ai da Sauna! – disse Itachi batendo na porta

- Pelo menos, em pó, você não me dá uns pegas nn – disse Dejiko

Depois de uma meia hora, Dejiko abre a porta e só sai pó o-o

Ela vai para o quarto, botar uma roupa descente, pois marcou com os primos e a amiga, se encontrar no Deck da praia, pois tinha o Luau.

Ela botou o biquíni preto que ela A-MA-VA mais que tudo, uma bermuda meio larguinha e uma blusa roxa com detalhes escrito 'Surf Girls', botou uma Melissa da mesma cor da blusa e foi para o Deck, faltava uma meia hora para começar o luau, estava tudo pronto lá, velas, bebidas, mesas enfeitadas, fogueiras acesas...

Uns 5 minutos depois aparece Itachi, com um copo cheio na mão, com uma blusa regata preta meio colada, a calça jeans e o tênis dele.

- É cerveja? – perguntou Dejiko que estava encostada no pilar e viu a corzinha da bebida

- Shiiu, shiiu, não espalha – disse Itachi rindo – É guaraná

- Ah ta – disse Dejiko, tirando o copo dele e tomando.

Ela meio que se engasga e devolve o copo pra Itachi.

- Seu viado! É cerveja! – disse Dejiko que tentava se recuperar do engasgue

- Eu falei, mas você não acreditou... – disse Itachi

- Cala a boca que você falou que era guaraná òó – disse Dejiko

- O casal ta brigando de novo, é? – perguntou Sasuke que se aproximava deles, junto com Sakura

Itachi olhou para os dois e deu uma BOOOA analisada na Sakura, em que não notou e ficou olhando para... 'o nada'.

Ela estava com um shorts jeans, uma blusa rosa claro com um decote (\/) assim XD e aparecia o biquíni rosa, em que apertava um pouco os peitos e dava um toque de 'turbinação nos peitos'.

- Itachi, limpa a baba – disse Sasuke

Itachi não respondeu.

- Itachi, ET, casa, Terra, ET falando com Itachi.. – disse Sasuke

- Hã? Que? Porto Belo? Navegantes? – disse Itachi 'acordando do transe'.

Sakura nem ligava pra nada, apenas foi ao lado de Dejiko, em que, as duas foram par ao bar, pedir uma caipirinha fraca.

- Gostosinha essa sua companheira, hein? – disse Itachi

- Eu pedi ela em namoro hoje, ela disse que ia pensar – disse Sasuke

- Rápido no gatilho, hein? OO – disse Itachi

- É, mais ou menos. A decisão apenas é dela – disse Sasuke saindo de perto do irmão tarado por primas gostosas.

Era 19:25, o povo ia chegando e cada vez, mais gente mal encarada se aproximava do Deck.

Sakura dançava com Dejiko no Deck, Itachi saia rolando na areia e Sasuke jogava sinuca, tomando sempre, um gole de Smirnoff Ice.

O tempo passava e o povo ficava cada vez mais bêbado. Sakura se sentou no chão ao lado de Dejiko, as duas estavam cansadas e um pouco bêbadas.

Sasuke viu que Sakura se levantava em péssimas condições de andar, a bebida 'afetou' ela, e a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto, estava com a vista meio embaçada por causa da bebida, deixou Sakura sentada na cama e fechou a porta. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, bocejou.

- Sasuke, você é meu amigo? – perguntou Sakura, que estava com um hálito terrível de bebida

- Sou, porque? – disse Sasuke

- Me beija? Se você é meu amigo, você me beija – disse Sakura deixando Sasuke meio que deitado na cama e ficou em cima dele, sentada.

- Sakura... Não... Nós estamos... hicks! Bêbados, e ninguém sabe no que isso vai dar – disse Sasuke meio corado

- Que se dane – disse Sakura dando beijos no pescoço de Sasuke e tirando a blusa dele.

Quase meio dia, no quarto do 'futuro-casal' só se encontrava roupas jogadas para tudo que é lado. Blusa no ar-condicionado, calça em cima do sofá, shorts preso na janela, roupas de banho jogadas no chão...

A garota dos cabelos rosados acorda e vê que está... Nua deitada ao lado do Deus grego?

"E-Eu fiz... AQUILO com o Sasuke?!" – pensava a menina olhando desesperada para os lados, vendo as roupas jogadas no chão, ar-condicionado, sofá, janela. Sem falar que ela estava com uma dor de cabeça infernal.

Ela olhava confusa para tudo, meio corada, segurava o lençol com força, quase chorando de raiva... ou de tristeza? O maior desejo dela... Ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Não se lembrava do que fez na noite passada, por mais que tentasse, só lembrou que se sentou ao lado de Dejiko no deck e apartir daí, deu branco.

"Eu devo ter bebido demais..." – pensava Sakura, que botava as duas mãos no rosto, meio nervosa.

Sasuke acordou e viu Sakura sentada na cama, com o corpo tapado pelo lençol, ficou meio confuso ao ver a cena, mas meio que se sentou na cama, e começou a lembrar de tudo que fez na noite passada.

- Sasuke... Nós...? – disse Sakura olhando para ele com uma cara de cachorro triste sem dono.

- Sim – disse Sasuke que abaixava a cabeça devagar

Sakura deixou uma lágrima correr, mas sorriu.

- Você se lembra de algo? – perguntou Sakura

- Sim... Tudo – disse Sasuke

- Me diz como foi? - Eu não lembro de nada... – disse Sakura

Sasuke corou. Mas explicou tudo detalhado.

- Dejiko, acorda! – disse Itachi

Dejiko continuava dormindo, na areia da praia em frente ao deck.

- Sua bêbada da boate azul, acorda logo se não eu ligo pro Homem do saco te pegar, te cortar toda, pegar teus órgãos e botar pra vender no mercado livre òó – disse Itachi

Nisso, Dejiko acordou. Deu um pulo, sem falar, na dor de cabeça infernal que também atacava ela.

Eles foram para o quarto, arrumaram as malas e foram falar para Sasuke e Sakura que o avião ia chegar em uma hora.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam vestidos, Sakura estava meio... 'Constrangida' com o acontecido, mas decidiu deixar quieto.

Arrumaram as malas, foram para o avião que já estava à espera deles. Voltaram para Itajaí, enfim, em casa.


	8. Amiga ou Rival? A nova amiga da Ino

**Capítulo 08 - Amiga ou Rival? A nova amiga da Ino**

Arrumaram as malas, foram para o avião que já estava à espera deles. Voltaram para Itajaí, enfim, em casa.

Sakura estava moooorta de cansaço, mas nem nessas horas, a melhor amiga a deixou em paz. Típico jeito de Ino aparecer: Pulando a janela.

- SAKURAAA! O Neji matou meu gato i.i – disse Ino

- Que gato?! – perguntou Sakura

- O Chimporímpola – disse Ino choramingando

- E desde quando tu tinha um gato? – perguntou Sakura

- Desde que o Neji matou o gato que eu enterrei – disse Ino

- Oh my... – disse Sakura

- E ai, como foi seus dias no resort do Uchiha? – berrou a loira neurótica

- Ahn... Como posso dizer... Legais? – disse Sakura

- Só... Legal? Ai que sem graça – disse Ino

- Mas... Fala ai, como foi enquanto eu tava fora? – perguntou Sakura

- Nada de mais – disse Ino - Me peguei de porrada com a Temari, o Neji matou meu gato...

- CHEEEGA dessa história de que o Neji matou seu gato que não era seu - disse Sakura

- Ah! Ontem eu fui pro shopping e conheci uma garota muito... Legal! – disse Ino sorrindo

- Nome, Como ela é, Idade – perguntou Sakura

- Nome, Karin. Como ela é... Ela tem is cabelos pretos rebeldes, estilo Punk e usa óculos.. Idade? 14 anos na cara ;D – disse Ino

- Hum... Ino, se não se importa, pode... Sair do meu quarto? Eu to cansada e com sono.. – disse Sakura

- OK amiigaaa! – disse Ino – Até mais!

Após isso, Ino pulou pela a janela do quarto de Sakura, para a outra casa.

Sakura 'caiu dura' na cama, dormiu profundamente, e, ainda pensando na noite passada.

- Itachi! O banheiro não é só seu! – berrou Dejiko batendo na porta do banheiro

- La La La La La! Eu não to escutando nadaa! – disse Itachi

Sasuke não agüentava mais a 'berraceira' dos dois, batendo boca, Dejiko quase acabando com a porta...

Ele esbarrou com tudo na porta, que abriu. Saiu de lá sem olhar pra cara do irmão e falar 'De Nada'.

Dejiko se... 'Deparou' com a 'linda' imagem do Itachi depilando certas **partes** do corpo, se é que me entendem.

Dejiko soltou um berrinho e tapou os olhos, se virou para o lado oposto da porta do banheiro.

- Gostou da "imagem" priminha?Já viu coisa maior? D – disse Itachi com um sorriso malicioso

- Errr.. Eu juro por Kami-sama, mas nunca vi coisa TÃO PEQUENA! – disse Dejiko – Barriga tanquinho... E a torneira é pequena!

- VACA ÒÓ – disse Itachi, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha tampando "partes".

Sasuke que escutou tudo, começou a rir, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça, a cena que ele passou naquela cama de casal do hotel, com lençóis brancos, ele e Sakura, a dona dos lindos cabelos rosados e olhos verdes esmeralda.

segunda-feira, Um dia depois...

Todos se encontravam no Angeloni, todas as tardes depois do almoço. Virou um Hobby que se iniciou por Tenten e Ino, e que agora, é entre o pessoal todo.

- O que a gente pode fazer dessa vez? – perguntou Neji sem muito ânimo.

- Não sei... Conversar sobre micos e assuntos retardados não dá certo.. – disse Naruto

- Eu não pedi sua opinião dobe òó – disse Neji

- Mau humorado... – disse Shikamaru

- Tenho pena da Hinata ter que te aturar ee - disse Sai da boca pra fora.

- Mas foi por causa do Naruto que ela ta internada hoje è-é – disse Neji

- Desde quando o Naruto é uma barata voadora? – perguntou Sasuke

- É é, desde quando eu sou uma barata voadora?! – berrou Naruto

Cena on

Hinata estava varrendo a sala, seu pai iria usar aquela sala para se 'tratar de negócios' com um empresário e aquela sala era ideal para o assunto.

Hinata tinha que varrer a sala, ou se não... Nunca se sabe o que o pai dela pode fazer.

E no meio de muita poeira, Hinata vê uma coisinha marrom se mexendo. Não sabia o que era, e quando foi botar a mão, era uma 'Barata Voadora'. Hinata deu um berro, a barata parou bem no nariz dela.

Hinata começou a berrar e quando começou a correr, sem querer, ela bate com a cabeça na parede e desmaia.

Neji que estava por perto, ouviu os gritos da prima e foi 'socorrê-la'. Ele viu aquela barata voando perdida na sala, olhou torto pra ela e a matou com 4 chineladas. Viu Hinata caída no chão, com a cara vermelha.

"Se ela não limpar essa sala logo, o tio vai.. credo" – pensou Neji enquanto tentava acordar a prima.

Ela acordou de boa, falou da barata e Neji disse que já matou ela.

Uma meia depois, Hinata desmaia novamente do nada, ela estava com febre alta, Neji suspeitava da batida na parede e a levou rapidamente para o hospital. Enquanto ele a levava para o hospital, o tio dele chega com o empresário.

- Pra onde estas levando a minha filha, Neji? – perguntou Hiashi

- Hospital! Ela esta com febre alta! E pode relaxar, a sala ta toda limpa – disse Neji não olhando para o tio.

A levou para o hospital, chegou lá e logo foi socorrida. Ela teve de ficar internada, pois a batida foi muito forte e ela estava meio doente também por causa da poeira.

Neji não entendeu os motivos, mas deixou melhor assim, ai o Naruto não iria encher o saco dele para ver a Hinata..

Cena Off

- Não sei... Mas suspeito que foi você que botou a barata lá – disse Neji

- Para de ser neurótico Neji! – disse Ino

- Cala a boca todos - disse Tenten

Todos ficaram quietos, mas o silêncio por interrompido por Ino... Novamente.

- HEY! Posso convidar a Karin para vir aqui? – perguntou Ino

- Pode o.o Ela é bem querida xB – disse Tenten

- Ok!! – disse Ino sorrindo.

Ela ligou para a amiga que em 10 minutos compareceu na roda de amigos.

- Boa Tarde! – disse a garota dos cabelos rebeldes

- Boa tarde! – disse todos em coro.

Karin se sentou ao lado da loira, e apreciou um pouco o rapaz dos cabelos negros e rebeldes que estava a uns 2 metros de distância dela. Ao lado dele, se sentava Sakura, que conversava animada.

Ela sentiu um toque de ' que garoto lindo! É MEU!'. E quando ela sentia isso... Xiiii! Ninguém segurava ela para arrasar o coração 'da próxima vítima'.

Sasuke notou a pequena secada da garota e deu um beijo no rosto de Sakura,a metendo ciúme e inveja.

Sakura corou e olhou para ele com uma cara de menina séria e confusa ao mesmo tempo.

Karin se mordia de inveja por dentro, mas se 'instalava' na conversa dos outros. Ela conversava animada com os amigos da loira que logo, se tornaram seus amigos também, até a rosada da Sakura!

Qualquer coisa que Karin falava para puxar a atenção de Sasuke, ele não ligava e as vezes, dava um beijinho no pescoço de Sakura, fazendo Karin ficar com mais inveja e ciúme por dentro. ( EITAA XD )

Itachi acabava de chegar com Dejiko, se meteram na roda, dando OI para todos, que foram recebidos com um OI animado.

- Quem é a novata da roda? – perguntou Itachi

- Eu sou Karin, uma amiga da Ino, mas agora, acho que to amiga de todos – disse Karin

- Boa Tarde Karin! Seja bem-vinda para a 'nossa roda de amigos' xD – disse Dejiko

- Obrigaado! – disse Karin sorrindo.

Todos ficaram conversando lá por horas, trocaram telefones, msn, endereços... Mas não interessava para Karin.Ela queria o telefone, MSN e o endereço de SASUKE e não dos outros amigos. Ele era o único interessante naquela roda.

Sai também notava a 'ansiedade' da garota quando falava com Sasuke, ele deu um toque no Sasuke que retribuiu com um 'eu já notei'.

Sai sorriu e olhou para Sakura com um sorriso no canto da boca. Sasuke notou o tal recado e mandou ele tomar no cú em sinais.

Sai riu. Ele queria dar uns pegas na Sakura enquanto Sasuke dava uns em Karin, pois Sakura era a garota mais... 'gostosa e desejada' de todo o colégio deles e Karin.. Era o oposto de Sakura em pessoa.

Tenten foi embora junto com Neji, que tinha dentista às 18h.

Naruto deu o fora e foi embora. Gaara entrou mudo e saiu calado. Ino entrou falando e saiu berrando.

A maioria do povo foi embora, no final, só ficou Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Itachi, Dejiko e Sai.

- E.. Agora, o que vamos fazer de bom? – perguntou Karin que olhava meio 'apaixonada' para Sasuke.

- Nada que venha de você – disse Sasuke cortando o 'clima' entre ele e a garota.

- Uiiii, falou na cara – disse Itachi e Sai em coro.

- Aham – disse Dejiko

Sakura ficou boiando a conversa deles, em que, não era nada agradável XD.

- Bem, quarta-feira tem uma case aberta aqui perto, eu conheço o dono, daí eu posso arranjar os ingressos – disse Karin

- Boa idéia Karin - - disse Sakura com aquele sorriso meigo dela

- Bem, então... quarta-feira rola case é? – perguntou Itachi dando uma piscadinha

- Aham, mas é Sub 17... – disse Karin – Se não se importarem..

Itachi olhou para eles com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Me ajudem a me encolher i.i Tenho dezoito na cara – disse Itachi

- Vamos tentar, mas se não der, não deu – disse Dejiko

- Ok.. – disse Itachi

Todos começaram a falar sobre a case e como podem deixar Itachi entrar.

- Já sei! Vou conversar com meu amigo para ver se o Itachi pode entrar mesmo acima de 17 anos.. e também, espero que não arrume encrenca lá - disse Karin

- É.. – disse todos em coro, menos Itachi

Todos finalizaram a conversa com um 'Até Quarta!'. Pegaram o endereço da case e Karin foi falar com o amigo dela, Suigetsu.

Todos foram para casa, Sasuke e Sakura pararam uns instantes e começaram a conversar sobre a noite no hotel.

- Não acredito.. Um dos meus maiores sonhos da minha vida.. Eu não me lembro – disse Sakura abaixando a cabeça.

- A gente pode tentar outra vez, e dessa vez, você se lembra – disse Sasuke sorrindo maliciosamente pra ela

- SASUKE! – disse Sakura dando um chute na canela dele

Ele riu, e depois, ela riu também. Ele parou na frente da casa dela, se despediu com um selinho roubado nela e foi embora. Ela entrou sorrindo em casa e foi para o quarto, entrar no MSN e adicionar a Karin. Sakura e Ino ficaram conversando no MSN, falaram horas e horas sobre os acontecidos.

- Suigetsu, querido! – disse Karin ao entrar na sala do garoto

- O que você quer sua falsa? – perguntou Suigetsu ao escutar a voz da garota dominar a sala.

- Sabe, eu tenho alguns amigos que querem ir na case, tem com me arranjar alguns ingressos? – perguntou Karin

- Seis pessoas – disse Karin – Contando comigo, claro e... Tem um amigo de 18 anos que também tá no meio desses ingressos e tals.. Ele quer saber se ele pode entrar..

- Se ele não arrumar confusão, beleza – disse Suigetsu.

Ele entregou os ingressos para Karin, que foi embora dando pequenas risadinhas falsas, com aquele sorriso malicioso de quem vai aprontar alguma.

- Quarta tem case, lalalalalalala! – disse Itachi, dando piruetas e pulinhos entrando em casa

- Isso é, se você puder entrar – disse Sasuke

- Mas eu vou usar meu lado feminino para eu impressionar o cara e deixar eu entrar – disse Itachi fazendo carinha de 'menininha fofinha'

Sasuke se arrepiou.

- O-O QUE É ISSO?! – berrou ele com medo

- É o lado feminino do Itachi o.o – disse Dejiko

- CREDO! – disse Sasuke se escondendo

- Primo, eu não conhecia esse seu lado, sabia? – disse Dejiko

- Sério? Nem eu o.o – disse Itachi

- Nossa.. – disse Dejiko caindo pra trás

Sakura finalmente desligou o computador. Sua mãe estava quase quebrando a porta do quarto dela que estava trancada, estava chamando Sakura à uma meia hora para jantar.

- SAKURA! ANDA LOGO SUA LESA, VEM JANTAR! – berrava a mãe de Sakura

Sakura não estava nem ai, abriu a porta e desceu sem dar 'satisfações' para a mãe.

Sakura jantou e se jogou no sofá para ver televisão. A mãe de Sakura foi calada e saiu muda.

- INO! SUA VADIA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU COMPUTADOR?! – berrou Deidara

- Nada maninho fofo! Só mexi no msn... – disse Ino

"E andei puxando algumas coisas que não deviam.." – pensou Ino

- Sei... ! Você encheu o computador de vírus! O que você andou baixando?! – berrou Deidara

- Nada querido irmão! – disse Ino sorrindo

"Só umas fotos do Bruno Gagliasso na G magazine ¬" – pensou Ino

- Agora você vai pagar por ter estragado meu computador Ino! Eu tinha arquivos importantes lá! Até as fotos da tesud... ops, da guria mais fofa do ensino médio! – disse Deidara corado

- O QUÊ?! Tinha fotos pornográficas no seu computador?! Imagina se o papai fica sabendo! – disse Ino com um sorriso malicioso

- N-No que você está pensando em fazer, Inozinha querida?! OO – perguntou Deidara com uma cara de confuso

- Nem te conto, maninho D – disse Ino

Ino saiu correndo para o quarto dela, catou o celular e digitou o número do celular do pai dela. Deidara a seguiu.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Deidara

- Fazer chantagem com você – disse Ino sorrindo – Se você parar de botar a culpa em mim por causa dos vírus do PC, eu não falo pro papai que você tinha fotos pornôs da sua amiguinha do ensino médio, mas se você continuar me culpando, eu ligo pra ele e te entrego mano òÓ

- Mas foi você que botou vírus... – disse Deidara batendo os dedinhos

- 9987... – disse Ino enquanto digitava os números

- TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM! NÃO FOI VOCÊ! – disse Deidara

- Obrigado! – disse Ino sorrindo – E também, algumas exigências: Número 1, NUNCA botar a culpa em mim em qualquer coisa, Número 2, sempre que eu estiver encrencada no colégio ou com o papai, ME AJUDE!, Número 3, quero ser amiga de todos os seus amiguinhos populares do ensino médio, Número 4, NUNCA fale pro papai que eu fiquei com algum menino, Número 5, lave minhas calcinhas : cabo!

- Ta mas... LAVAR SUAS CALCINHAS?! Ò-Ó isso é o serviço da empregada! – disse Deidara

- Não é mais! – disse Ino dando uma piscadinha sexy pro irmão – Tem umas 15 na cesta de roupa suja, lave com carinho, como se fosse suas cuecas!

- Como se eu gostasse de lavar minhas cuecas... – disse Deidara, resmungando em voz baixa

Era uma linda terça-feira ensolarada, Karin, Sakura, Ino e Dejiko se encontraram no shopping por acaso. Ino se esbarrou com Dejiko, que estava com Sakura que avistou Karin na Livraria época, olhando para os RPG'S nas estantes. Ela era uma garota que jogava RPG com os amigos nos fins de semana, era aquele RPG do tempo do Inca.

- E ai, conseguiu os ingressos? – perguntou Sakura

- Ingressos? Onde, como, pra quê? – perguntou Ino perdida

- Case quarta-feira e você NÃO vai èó – disse Dejiko

- Errr.. Consegui os ingressos sim, e avisem pro Itachi que ele pode entrar, só não pode arrumar encrenca lá – disse Karin com um sorriso meigo, mas... era falso.

Sakura pegou o ingresso dela, Dejiko pegou o dela, do Itachi e do Sasuke e Karin ficou com o dela e com o do Sai, para entregar outra hora que se esbarrasse com ele.

Elas ficaram conversando, Sakura estava entediada e preocupada com alguma coisa.

- Que foi Sakura? – perguntou Ino que percebeu a cara de preocupação da garota

- Eu.. To sem roupa para ir para a case amanhã! OO – disse Sakura aumentando a voz

- Vamos fazer uma limpa nas lojas Sakura? – perguntou Ino com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Sakura fez com a cabeça que "Sim", Ino deu um pulinho e arrastou a amiga para a Zipper.

- Essas duas não tem jeito – disse Dejiko

- Percebe-se – disse Karin

- Vamos... atrás delas? – perguntou Dejiko

- Vamos, preciso de um guarda-roupa novo – disse Karin

Estavam todas na Zipper. Sakura estava sendo arrastada de um lado pro outro por Ino, que olhava as roupas e dava um berrinho, mostrando para Sakura. Ino tinha um corpo bonito, mas Sakura tinha um perfeito, combinava com qualquer roupa de lá.

- Sakura! Olha essa blusinha! AAA! Com esse bolero rosa vai combinar! Imagina com essa calça jeans aqui! Com sapato de salto alto! – berrava a loira

- Ino... É uma case sub17, então..menos, ta bom? Eu tenho que usar uma roupinha mais provocante - disse Sakura

- Para provocar o Sasuke, né? – disse Dejiko que botou as duas mãos nos ombros de Sakura

Sakura corou.

- HEY! D-Do que vocês estão falando?! Òó – berrou Sakura

- Nós sabemos de tuuudo! – disse Ino com uma cara de a-Sakura-tá-fudida-na-mão-dela.

- D-De tudo... Oque?! – perguntou Sakura corada

- Que você matou largatixas na cama com o Sasuke! D – disse Dejiko

Karin olhou para Sakura. Queria saber mais sobre o assunto. Ela chegou perto das três, ela olhava para Sakura com cara de menina confusa.

- E-Eu não fiz nada com o Sasuke! – disse Sakura

- Do jeito que você é tarada.. – disse Ino cruzando os braços

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Karin meio confusa.

Dejiko explicou tudo para Karin com os mais quentes detalhes. Karin fazia um sorriso meigo, que sabe, era falso. Quando ela soube da caçada de largatixas da Sakura, ela simplesmente queria matar a tal garota dos cabelos rosados.

Começou a odiar Sakura mais que tudo, ela queria o Sasuke SÓ para ela.

Elas continuaram o 'turnê' na loja de roupas, Ino estava dando umas olhadinhas para os sapatos de salto fino, e foi interrompida por uma voz irritante.

- Olha ai, a patricinha que usa sapatos de Liqüidação! – disse a voz

Ino se virou para a garota, olhou com uma cara de 'não to nem ai'.

- Olha aqui garota, eu já te deixei roxa na casa do Gaara, sua sorte que eu não tava com um sapato de salto fino – disse Ino pegando um sapato de salto alto fino – Se não, EU ENFIAVA ESSA PORRA NO SEU...

Ino foi interrompida por Karin, que tapava a boca dela.

- Deixa comigo – disse Karin

Karin conhecia Temari, sempre ia nas festas dela a um tempo atrás, mas brigou com ela feio. Temari tinha um certo preconceito contra os amigos de Karin, por serem muito do tipo 'animados', ela os achava muito infantis.

- Olha aqui sua patricinha de quinta, que usa roupas de brechó, camelôdromo e de promoção barata, você cala a boca, porque você não pode falar da MINHA amiga, porque você simplesmente é uns 15 níveis abaixo dela, beleza? Não é só porque você dá festinhas para amiguinhos POP's que você tem motivo para se achar, não é só porque você tem amiguinhos mais velhos que você tem o tal direito de se achar, é melhor você parar de ser fresca e ficar vomitando por ai dizendo para qualquer um que ficou 40 dias na Europa, porque isso simplesmente, prova que você é uma tal querendo se achar e chamar a atenção, porque nem isso você sabe fazer direito, patricinha abestada. Se você não parar, o bagulho vai esquentar pro teu lado, beleza? – disse Karin, lançando um olhar mortal para a garota que a fez se arrepiar.

Temari não respondeu, apenas engoliu seco e foi embora, deixou todas as roupas que iria comprar no chão e foi embora, não só da loja, mas do shopping também. Foi 'ownada' na frente de várias pessoas, era simplesmente vergonhoso para ela.

Karin, uma velha amiga dela em que brigara a um tempo atrás, a humilhou na frente de várias pessoas naquela loja. Temari odiava ser humilhada, sempre se sentia rebaixada mas era sempre acordada por uma velha amiga que se mudou para a Noruega a um tempo atrás, 'Não liga, levante a cabeça e siga em frente'. Mas Temari não se agüentava, sua vontade era quebrar tudo pela frente, humilhar Karin e as outras e conseguir completar o 'troco' dela e sim, ganhar mais admiradores para seus inúmeros 'amiguinhos' no orkut, que ultrapassava os 700.O que Temari queria? Nada mais, nada menos que uma imensa e eterna FAMA.

- KARIN EU TE AMO! – berrou Ino dando um bom abraço apertado na amiga

- Ino, foi só um... – disse Karin sendo cortada por Ino

- UM BOM ESCULACHO! – disse Ino com os olhos brilhando

- Karin é a nova 'ídola' da Ino – disse Dejiko

- Aham oo – completou Sakura

Sakura comprou uma roupa adequada para a case, Karin havia falando que o tema dessa case seria Funk.

Cada uma foi para sua casa. Karin chegou em casa bufando.

- O que foi maninha? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos castanhos com duas marcas vermelhas no rosto.

- Aquela tal de Sakura que te contei a esses dias, ela deu uns pegas no MEU garoto! – reclamou Karin que se jogou na cama do quarto dela

- Seu garoto? Desde quando ele é SEU? – perguntou o garoto

- Ah Kiba, vai te pra merda! – berrou Karin empurrando o criado mudo na direção de Kiba

- Se você me acertar, o computador também vai dar merda.. – disse Kiba

- E você vai arrumar depois! Porque você não vai logo para a casa do papai hein? – disse Karin estressada

- AH sim, esqueci que você tem que se arrumar para o seu trabalho no bordel, boa sorte – disse Kiba desligando o computador e saindo do quarto da garota.

Karin trabalhava sim, era no bordel. Foi obrigada, porque o pai dela botou ela para fora de casa, porque ele não queria um filho do sexo feminino, seria muito vergonhoso para ele, ele sempre achava mulheres desprezíveis. Ele só se casou com a mãe de Karin porque ele queria mesmo fazer um filho, e quando fez, deu na Karin, em que aos 5 anos começou a trabalhar na rua, e aos 7, quando mal conseguia dinheiro, foi despejada para fora de casa.

Karin simplesmente tinha uma vida vagabunda, dos 10 anos aos 14 de hoje, ela sempre tentava se matar, de alguma forma, mas alguém a impedia.

Um dia ela conheceu Temari enquanto olhava as vitrines de uma loja à um ano atrás. Karin já trabalhava como uma empregada doméstica, mas saiu de lá porque quis, não era tratada com carinho, mas ela já tinha um trabalho bom, sofisticado, e que ganhava bastante dinheiro, o suficiente para pagar o preço da kitinet dela, luz, água, gás, comida, e claro, roupa nova. Onde ela trabalhava, tinha muita gente da idade dela onde ela fez novas amizades e claro, verdadeiras, e ela começou a jogar RPG no angeloni nos fins de semana com esse amigos.

Quando ela conheceu Temari, recebeu um grande apoio dela, a amizade dela durou por um ano, até que Temari falou na cara dura da Karin que não ia com a cara dos amigos dela. Karin os amava mais que tudo, e claro, defendeu o nome deles.

Temari, furiosa, saiu. Foi humilhada pela primeira vez em 2 anos. Ela deu o troco em Karin, fazendo um vídeo falso dela roubando coisas no depósito do mercado onde ela trabalhava de caixa.

O falso-vídeo parou no gerente do mercado, que passou para o dono que sem pensar duas vezes, despediu a garota. Ela foi obrigada a trabalhar como prostituta para poder ganhar a vida, recebia pouco, mas conseguia comer e pagar a kitinet.

Ela conheceu o irmão dela no bordel, ela era a 'coelha' dele, quando ele falou da história dele, Karin começou a chorar, e logo descobriram que eram irmãos.

Kiba falou para o pai dele que conheceu a irmã mais velha, e depois, o pai dele começou a botar coisas na cabeça de Kiba que Karin não prestava e coisa e tal.

Kiba acreditou, começou a ser bem grosso com a Karin, que contornou a situação e correu atrás do irmão. Amigos? Ficaram. Mas Kiba continuava sendo meio grosso com ela. Simplesmente, ela tinha uma vida vagabunda em que ela queria morrer para ver quem choraria por ela.

Karin se arrumou para o trabalho, botou um sobretudo preto por cima para disfarçar a roupa de baixo e foi para o Brazilian Girl's que era onde ela dava... ops, quer dizer, trabalhava.

Ela deixou o sobretudo no armário dela, e antes de começar seu vagabundo trabalho, ela foi falar com o dono do bordel, pedindo uma folga na noite do dia seguinte. Ele aceitou, pois Karin era a melhor de todas as meninas. Karin tinha apenas 14 anos, mas superava as de 17, 18, e assim por diante. Karin era a que mais trabalhava naquele bordel desgraçado de Balneário Camboriú, por isso, merecia uma folga pelo menos uma vez na semana.

- Sasuke, Itachi! Eu to com os ingressos aqui! – disse Dejiko que andava saltitando pela sala com os ingressos na mão

Sasuke e Itachi saíram na corrida para pegar o ingresso.

- MEU INGRESSO! – berrou Itachi

- Eu também quero o meu! – disse Sasuke

Dejiko olhou para eles e botou os ingressos dentro da blusa, bem no meio dos seios dela.

- Vocês vão ter que fazer umas coisas pra mim, queridos prim... ITACHI! – berrou Dejiko

Itachi havia metido a mão dentro da blusa da garota para pegar os ingressos, sentia os peitos dela nas suas mãos, simplesmente, não queria sair de lá nunca, mas infelizmente, teve de tirar.

- ITACHI, TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! – berrou Dejiko dando socos na mão do primo

Itachi conseguiu tirar os dois ingressos dos seios da prima, ele entregou um para Sasuke, que pegou na ponta dos dedos de como se estivesse 'infectado'. Itachi deu um beijo no ingresso e cheirou, para sentir o doce cheirinho gostoso dos peitos da prima.

Dejiko cruzou os braços corada, se sentou com a cara fechada no sofá, ficou bufando pelo o resto do dia.

Sasuke pegou o ingresso e deixou do lado do computador, em que, ele estava utilizando para conversar com Sakura.

Sasuke diz:

Acabei de pegar o ingresso da case com a Dejiko

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

Eu já peguei o meu com a Karin hooje no shopx, xuxu ;

Sasuke diz:

Interessante..

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

EEEEIê, falaasse algo de nois para a Dejí?

Sasuke diz:

Nem, pq?

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

A vadia ficou sabendo da nossa caça-a-largatixa na cama .

Sasuke diz:

Dane-se o.o

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

Dane-se os escambau, pq tbm não foi COM VC que elas ficaram fazendo mil e umas perguntas .

Sasuke diz:

Elas quem?

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

Ino, Karin...

Sasuke diz:

INO? MEU DEUS, tamo fudido!

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

Aham ¬¬ eu te falei, mas vc não acreditou! Tomanorêbu agora

Sasuke diz:

Unfs, to saindo

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

Ok, te amo oo#

Sasuke diz:

Eu sei.

Sakura ( case quarta 3 ) diz:

¬¬

Sasuke saiu do msn e ficou fazendo um layout no Photoshop, que no fim das contas, ficou um layout dos apavoros, ele fez o HTML do layout também e postou no site dele, para vender layouts. Em menos de um piscar de olhos, já tinha uma pessoa interessada, querendo comprar.

Sasuke vendeu por vinte reais, em que era o preço certo para o layout. Ele vendia 15 layouts por semana e cada um, pelo preço de vinte reais. Ele lucrava bastante.

Finalmente, quarta-feira. Estavam todos na frente da casa da Sakura, com as respectivas roupas:

Sakura estava com uma blusa preta meio soltinha, meno colada, aparecia um pouco do top de oncinha, usava uma meia de arrastão preta e um mini shorts jeans, e claro, um sapato de salto alto fino preto. O cabelo dela estava solto, era comprido e tinha algumas tranças.

Dejiko estava com uma mini saia de pregas com meia de arrastão e uma blusa regata, em que as mangas eram de meia de arrastão, a saia era jeans e a blusa preta, de acompanhamento, uma botinha de salto alto para combinar com o look meio solto da garota. Dejiko prendeu o cabelo, fazendo um rabo de cavalo baixo, prendendo a franja com uma presilha.

Karin estava com um tomara-que-caia preto colado, apertava bastante os peitos, usava um shorts jeans escuro com meia de arrastão, umas pratas no pulso e um all star preto. Ela havia feito chapinha no cabelo, que ficou divino com uma franjinha básica de lado. Ela usou lentes de contato como o 'óculos' dessa noite.

Sasuke e os meninos usavam quase a mesma roupa. Tênis, calça jeans e blusa colada regata, em que marcava as 'curvas' da barriginha extremamente gostosa deles, era aquela barriga tanquinho que você passava a mão e sentia as curvas... e tinha até a partezinha que indicava O CAMINHO.

Todas as meninas babaram, até Dejiko que era prima dos meninos mais gostosos presentes, teve que pegar um guardanapo para limpar a boca da baba.

Karin tentava jogar o tal 'charme' para Sasuke, em que, todo mundo sabe: De charme, não tinha merda nenhuma. E Sasuke também não dava bola para ela, ele queria mesmo ir para um cantinho e dar uns pegas na Sakura, que se fosse puta, seria a puta mais linda daquela noite.

Chegaram na case do Suigetsu, entregaram os ingressos e entraram.

Aquela noite seria longa...


	9. Problemas à vista

**Capítulo 09 - Problemas à vista**

Chegaram na case do Suigetsu, entregaram os ingressos e entraram.

Aquela noite seria longa.

Sakura dançava até o chão, os meninos ficavam olhando coxas, seios e bunda virando de um lado para o outro.

- Ta, agora eu tenho que concordar: Funk é a 8ª maravilha do mundo! – disse Sai

- Podes crer – disse Itachi que mal piscava, olhando as meninas fazendo um tipo de 'tremzinho' descendo até o chão.

Era Sakura, Dejiko, Karin e mais duas meninas muito bonitas atrás delas, participando o 'trem'.

Um homem passou no meio da galera, jogando plumas para todos os lados, Sakura e as meninas pegaram os plumas, colocaram em volta do pescoço, passando pelos ombros e nisso, todos vibraram.

A música mais perfeita, começou a tocar. O DJ secava algumas meninas, e era a música que mais fazia sucesso naquele pequeno baile funk.

- Esse é o malha funk! – berrava Sasuke, Sai, Itachi, Sakura, Karin e Dejiko, fazendo uma rodinha, cantando a música, e claro, acompanhando a música.

As meninas faziam a coreografia certa, usavam as plumas, viravam de ladinho, subiam a perninha, descendo subindo, tudo tudo tudo.

Elas simplesmente apavoravam nessa música, Sakura sempre dançava, Dejiko também.

Karin, nem te conto. Era de 5 em 5 minutos no bordel onde ela trabalhava.

O DJ pegou uma música do Psy e 'remixou' com o Atoladinha. Ficou mais ou menos, mas o povinho fez a rodinha de Psy e ficou dançando lá. Até Sasuke que não era de dançar estava livre e solto, solto e livre.

Fizeram um outro tremzinho, que se iniciou por Sasuke e que ficou no seguinte esquema:

Sasuke – Sakura – Itachi – Dejiko – Sai – Karin – e outros 5 anônimos.

Terminando o tremzinho, Sasuke puxou Sakura para perto dele, ela simplesmente estava com uma roupinha provocante, ainda mais com aquele top de oncinha que apertava cada vez mais os peitos da garota, fazendo deixa-los gigantes.

Sasuke a deu um beijo ardente, a levou até uma parede, onde a segurou pelas coxas e vai e vem. Beijo vai, beijo vem...

"Quem me dera um quarto agora" – pensava Sasuke. Sakura pensava o mesmo, enquanto o beijava e passava a mão naquela maravilhosa barriga tanquinho.

Itachi segurava Dejiko pela cintura por trás, ia descendo até o chão com ela, e algum volume na calça dele foi crescendo, e como os corpos dos dois estavam muito colados, Dejiko sentiu o volume crescer.

- ITACHI! Abaixa essa merda òÓ – disse Dejiko

- A-Abaixar oque? – perguntou Itachi que se fazia de confuso

- Eu sei que você ta com uma coisa MEGA-DURA ai por debaixo dessa sua calça! – disse Dejiko

- Desculpa ai – disse Itachi indo para o banheiro, para se 'aliviar' lá, se é que me entendem XD

- Onde que o Itachi foi? – perguntou Sai que segurava Dejiko pela cintura

- Desculpa, não quero ser assediada duas vezes essa noite. Com certeza ele foi bater umazinha no banheiro, vai lá e bate pra ele – disse Dejiko rindo

- Desculpa xuxu, não sou gay – disse Sai

- Prove – disse Dejiko com um sorriso malicioso para ele

- Se eu fosse gay, eu não faria isso – disse Sai metendo a mão na bunda dela e depois, rapidamente no peito.

Dejiko corou e deu um chute na canela dele.

- Eu sei que você me ama – disse Sai roubando um beijo ardente da garota, que retribuiu o beijo.

Ela estava mesmo precisando de um beijo assim.

Karin se sentou cansada no puff onde os meninos estavam, estava com alguma esperança de que Sasuke aparecesse para ela jogar seu charme para ele.

Ela decidiu ir atrás de Sasuke. O encontrou.

Ele estava encostado na parede, com um copo de vodka na mão. Sakura foi para o banheiro, 'ajeitar' a maquiagem. [ Leia, Se arrumar direito XD O cabelo dela estava totalmente bagunçado, a maquiagem dela nem se fala.

Karin se aproximou de Sasuke, começou a dançar, fazendo movimentos sensuais. Sasuke não dava muita bola mas olhava um pouco atento para ela. Ela, enfim, roubou um beijo ardente do garoto, em que, foi surpreendido pelo beijo. Sasuke empurrou a garota, que ficou meio com cara de cachorro sem dono.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Sasuke

- Ah Sasuke, só um beijinho! Eu te amo tanto... – disse Karin

- Meu Deus, outra caruda na minha vida... – disse Sasuke – Desculpa ai, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa

- Posso saber quem é? – perguntou Karin

- Sakura – disse Sasuke

- Obrigado por me trocar por ela! Eu me arrumei toda pra você hoje! Passei uma chapinha, arrumei minha franja, e até roupas provocantes eu to usando! – disse Karin

- E daí? A Sakura também gosta de mim e eu passei uma noite muito... 'selvagem' com ela,e eu também amo ela – disse Sasuke

Karin paralisou. Nisso Sakura chegou, botando uma mecha do cabelo para atrás da orelha, com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Karin olhou para ela séria, e saiu meio que se 'esbarrando' no braço da Sakura com força. Sakura não entendeu porque tanta raiva da garota que agora era sua amiga... Ou não.

- O que houve Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura

- Nada não, ela ficou estressada do nada – disse Sasuke

- Ahn... – disse Sakura

Sasuke tomou o último gole do copinho de plástico vagabundo que tava nas mãos dele, jogou o copinho no chão e deu início a um beijo apaixonado em Sakura. A emparedou, e 'esquentou' mais o clima do beijo.

Itachi voltou do banheiro, meio soado, achou Dejiko que estava dançando com Sai. Ele ficou com um pingo de ciúme, porque ele tinha uma queda... Pela própria prima!

Sai a roubou um beijo, em que ela retribuiu também. Itachi se mordia de raiva, era para ele estar beijando a prima naquele momento. Ele se sentou no puff e ficou vendo os peitos-bundas-coxas-voadoras-e-dançantes.

7 da manhã.

- Povo, to morrendo de sono, acho que vou embora... – disse Sakura bocejando

- É, a gente dançou a noite toda, to quebradaça! – disse Dejiko

- É, a gente vai ir – disse Itachi – Eu vou levar Sasuke e Sakura para casa, Dejiko, se quiser, vá com Sai

- Ela vem comigo – disse Sai segurando Dejiko pela cintura

- Beleza então, a gente se encontra amanhã ou no barzinho no final da tarde perto da casa da Sakura, belezas? – disse Sasuke

- Aham – disse todos

Itachi foi para casa, levando Sasuke e Sakura junto. Sakura não iria dormir em casa dessa vez e havia avisado a mãe, tinha certeza que ela iria fazer isso. Ela disse que ia dormir na casa da amiga Dejiko, e a mãe concordou.

Itachi chegou em casa, eles estava de carro e Itachi não havia bebido aquela noite. Até bebeu, mas a bebida não fez efeito nenhum à ele.

Sasuke e Sakura entraram em casa abraçadinhos pela cintura, meio zonzos.

- Itachi, para onde você levou os dois dessa vez? – perguntou Kakashi que já estava de pé à aquela hora

- Eu não, a Karin, a nossa nova amiga – disse Itachi – A gente foi em um mini baile funk e esses dois ficaram doidões.

- Ah ta – disse Kakashi sem ligar muito para a situação.

Itachi estranhou, porque Kakashi sempre vinha com sermões pra cima dele, porque ele não gostava que Sasuke bebesse ou fosse para festinhas de arromba por ai, ele achava meio errado e perigoso.Só depois que Itachi notou as 22 latinhas de Skol em cima da mesinha com o vaso de flor apelidado por Kakashi Miniatura, por serem do mesmo tom de cabelo do Kakashi.

"Então é por isso que ele não reclamou..." – pensou Itachi.

Sasuke e Sakura foram para o quarto de Sasuke, que tinha uma grande cama de casal. Lá, caíram duros na cama, estavam morrendo de sono.Se beijaram por um tempo e só pararam para respirar. Depois, caíram no sono.

Itachi também se deitou, e caiu em um sono profundo.

Sai chegava a pé com Dejiko em casa, ele estava com uma marca de soco no rosto por ter invocado com um cara de 2 metros e meio de altura, provavelmente, jogador de basquete.

Ele abriu a porta de casa, os pais dele já haviam ido trabalhar e provavelmente, só voltariam depois das 20h.

Ele se deitou na cama dele, que também, era uma cama de casal. Ele e Dejiko se beijavam com muita vontade, paravam para respirar e logo já se beijavam loucamente de novo.

Estava quase no ponto do "vucu-vucu". Era só a Dejiko querer, porque Sai já esperava a muuuuuuito tempo.

Eles pararam, e caíram no sono também, dormiram agarradinhos.

- Você parece irritada maninha – disse Kiba que voltava a visitar a irmã mais velha

- E nem te conto porque – disse Karin

- Que foi, um cliente te pagou mal é? – perguntou Kiba, enchendo o saco da irmã

Karin abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Ela parou de chorar e lembrou da frase que um dia, escutou da melhor amiga, que sofreu um acidente...

Flash Back On

Karin tinha uma amiga, em que, a apoiava em tudo. Era a melhor amiga dela. Um dia, elas estavam andando pela rua, e Karin estava desabafando tudo para ela.

- Eu não agüento mais, não posso namorar mais nenhum menino! TODOS me fazem sofrer! – dizia Karin enquanto chorava

- Calma Karin, me escuta, olha só – disse a garota – Grandes garotas não choram. Não importa o que aconteça, elas não podem chorar, e você, é uma grande garota. Não pode se abalar com qualquer coisa Karin, levou um chifre? Não liga, conversa com ele sobre isso, e no final, termina numa boa, isso é uma coisa natural da vida que a gente tem que encarar de cabeça erguida e vencer todos os obstáculos.

Karin parou de chorar, abraçou forte a amiga.

- Obrigado, Mayumi – disse Karin

As duas se abraçaram e foram para casa.

No dia seguinte, Mayumi encontra Karin do outro lado da rua. Ela acena para Karin, que, retribuiu acenando também.

Mayumi olhou para o sinal e foi correndo para o lado da rua onde Karin estava, mas... Um homem bêbado de 26 anos, vinha em alta velocidade. Ele bateu com tudo em um carro, que atropelou Mayumi sem querer, fazendo ela morrer na hora.

Karin se paralisou com a cena e levou muito tempo para se recuperar.

Flash Back Off

- Kiba, me responde uma coisa? – perguntou Karin, limpando as lágrimas olhando para o irmão mais novo.

- Fala – disse ele

- Você acha que o papai vai me aceitar de novo em casa? Eu só quero um lugar em que eu possa morar, não quero mais viver nessa kitinet cheia de baratas imundas, sujeira, coisa porca assim... Eu não quero mais ter o tal serviço que eu tenho – disse Karin chorando

Kiba notou o 'ataque de choro' da irmã, e mesmo desprezando ela cada vez mais a cada dia, ele gostava dela. Ela sempre ajudou ele nas horas em que ele mais precisava, ao contrário de seu pai.

- Não sei, o pai continua sendo machista, continua achando que mulher só serve para ser empregada e os consolos de cada noite na cama – disse Kiba – Mas vou tentar falar com ele, se não... se não... Bem, você pode botar ele no conselho tutelar :/ Você é menor de idade e foi jogada para fora de casa antes dos 18 anos

Karin ficou quieta. Aceitou a idéia de Kiba, ela só queria ter uma vida sofisticada...

16h. Sasuke e Sakura são acordados por uma alma viva que se jogava em cima deles.

- Que porcaria é essa?! – berrou Sasuke

- Baba baby, baby baba, baba, BEIBÊ! – cantava Itachi

- Ah Itachi, não enche! – reclamava Sakura

- Ta na hora do casal de pombinhos acordarem! – disse Itachi sorrindo

Os dois não responderam e continuaram tentando dormir.

Sakura deu um chute com tudo no Itachi, que saiu dando pulos da cama.

- Boa jogada rosadinha – disse Sasuke abraçando ela novamente

Sakura respondeu com um sorriso.

Meia hora depois, eles se levantaram, Sakura se vestiu com a mesma roupa da noite anterior e foi para casa.

- É... Sasuke pega um, pega geral! – disse Itachi tirando sarro

- Cala a boca, eu sei que você bateu umazinha no banheiro, TÁ? – disse Sasuke com um sorriso idiota

- Bisbilhoteiro – disse Itachi rindo

Sakura chegou em casa meio zonza, largou a bolsa em cima da poltrona e caiu dura no sofá. Ela estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, caiu no sono... novamente.

Sasuke, Itachi, Sai e Dejiko foram para o barzinho perto da casa da Sakura.

- Será que a Sakura vem? – perguntou Dejiko

- Não sei, vamos chamar ela – disse Itachi

- Vamos – disse Sai já se levantando.

Sasuke não falou nada, apenas seguiram para a casa da Sakura.

- Sasuke, você sabe onde a Sakura mora, né? – perguntou Sai

- Sim. É no final dessa rua, e daí, vai ter uma casa abandonada, toda fudida, arrebentada, com as janelas quebradas e a porta decaptada – disse Sasuke

Dejiko olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

- É a casa dela? – perguntou Dejiko

- Não, é do vizinho dela – disse Sasuke – A casa dela é branca de 2 andares, com os vidros tipo daquele verde azulado cristal, é... Uma casa bem bonita

Todos chegaram na frente da casa abandonada e ao lado, tinha a casa bonita, que,enfim, era dela.

Eles apertaram a campainha e a mãe de Sakura atendeu, pois é, ela já estava em casa.

- Senhora Haruno, a Sakura está? – perguntou Sasuke

- Oi genrinho! Bem.. Ela ta passando mal, parece que ela comeu algo estragado ou algo do gênero, porque ela também não pára de vomitar – disse a mãe de Sakura

Dejiko, Sai e Itachi ficaram roxos, estavam prendendo o riso. Acharam melhor ir para o bar e esperar Sasuke lá.

- Ok.. Mais tarde ou amanhã eu venho, avise ela por favor – disse Sasuke

- Ok genrinho! – disse a mãe de Sakura

Sasuke saiu e foi para o bar, encontrar os amigos. Chegou lá e já foi bem recebido por Sai, que não se agüentava mais de rir.

- GENRINHO?! HDIUAHAIUHDIDSHIDHU – disse Sai rindo

- Sasuke, afinal, você ta namorando ela?! – berrou Dejiko rindo

- Não, apenas falei para a mãe dela que estávamos namorando, porque um dia ela pegou nós dois nos beijando e pensou que eu fosse o namorado dela – disse Sasuke

- É uma daquelas mães do tempo do Inca, que pensa dessa forma: 'Minha filha beijou um garoto, agora eles vão ter que namorar' – disse Itachi

- É bem dessa forma mesmo – disse Sasuke

- Mas ei, não era você que pediu a Sakura em namoro? – perguntou Itachi se virando para o irmão que estava em pé e ele, sentado.

- Aham. Eu gosto dela, e não sei se ela gosta de mim – disse Sasuke

- Pra chegar a 'dar' pra você, é bem provável que ela goste – disse Sai

- Concordo com você, Sai – disse Dejiko

- Mas a puta 'da' pro cliente, mesmo não gostando dele. Dããã – disse Sasuke

- Ta insinuando que a 'Probrezinha da Rosinha' é puta? – perguntou Itachi

- Claro que não. Só dei um exemplo, besta – disse Sasuke se sentando

Eles conversaram, conversaram, conversaram...

- Ai... Meu... DEUS! SAI DA FREEEEEENTE! – berrava Sakura se esbarrando com a mãe, correndo para o banheiro vomitar.

- Sakura! Tem certeza que você não comeu nada estragado? – perguntou Ino, que estava na casa da amiga para ajudar a mãe de Sakura a cuidar dela

Sakura voltou do banheiro com a mão na barriga, ainda meio verde, botou a mão da boca e voltou para o banheiro correndo.

- Sakura, Sakura... – disse a mãe dela – O que será que você fez, Sakura?

- Comeu algo estragado, só pode – disse Ino

"Ou... Ela fez coisinhas sem camisinha com o Sasuke OO" – pensou Ino

Depois de uma meia hora, Sakura volta, enfim, bem.

- Sakura, o que você comeu? – perguntou Ino

"O Sasuke ee" – pensou Sakura

- Não lembro.. Mas o que seja essa coisa, eu to passando mal.. – disse Sakura

- E muito! – disse a mãe de Sakura

- Senhora Haruno, vá descansar, enquanto.. Eu cuido da Sakura – disse Ino com um sorriso

- Ok, cuide bem do meu tesouro! – disse a mãe de Sakura

"OH MY FUCK GOOD! Tesouro?!" – pensava Sakura querendo esfolar a mãe.

A mãe de Sakura foi para o quarto tomar um banho e enfim, descansar.

- Sakura, eu sei que você fez sexo com o Sasuke, então, você usou camisinha? – perguntou Ino indo direto ao ponto

- Não Ino, é impossível, eu não posso estar grávida, e logo do Sasuke! – disse Sakura

- Porque, Logo do Sasuke? – perguntou Ino

- Eu não sei, ele me pediu em namoro no resort, e eu disse que ia pensar – disse Sakura

- Usa esse filho pra aceitar o pedido dele! – disse Ino

- Ino, o tempo do Inca já passou, esse século 21 não é mais o século onde bebê prende homem, helloú, se liga! E também, se eu aceitar o pedido de namoro dele e falar que estou grávida, te 99 de chances que ele me jogue fora em uma lata de lixo como ele faz com as ficantes dele – disse Sakura

- Mas não temos certeza se você está grávida – disse Ino

- Vamos fazer um exame amanhã.. É melhor – disse Sakura cabisbaixa

Ino notou a tristeza da garota, a mãe dela já havia passado por isso também, ela ficou grávida de Deidara aos 15 anos e foi largada pelo namorado quando descobriu que Ino estava grávida. Depois a mãe de Ino encontrou o Homem da vida dela, Deidara já tinha 3 anos e o atual marido dela, amava crianças, tanto que era Tio de Recreação. Eles se casaram e tiveram Ino \o/.

- Você não devia ter feito aquilo, Sakura – disse Ino

- Eu sei... Mas eu estava bêbada, e eu amo o Sasuke mais que tudo.. Agora – disse Sakura – Eu tenho medo dele me abandonar para sempre, somos grandes amigos, e quem sabe, seremos namorados e mais tarde, uma família... Talvez. Mas tenho medo que ele me largue para sempre se descobrir que estou grávida, que ainda nós duas não temos certeza disso

- Eu sei amiga – disse Ino dando um forte abraço na amiga.

- Amanhã é sexta, eu vou à clínica fazer o exame de gravidez, e vou manter isso com um total sigilo – disse Sakura

- Sim. E faça de tudo para sua mãe não descobrir, se der positivo. Conte para ela na boa depois de uns dias – disse Ino

- Ok – disse Sakura

Ino foi embora, Sakura foi para o quarto, botou o pijama, se sentou na cama e começou a acariciar a barriga.

"Será que eu estou grávida? Do garoto que eu odiava mais que tudo e agora... Eu o amo mais que tudo? Tomara que não seja verdade, eu tenho medo de ser largada como uma sacola de lixo" – pensava Sakura, se deitando na cama e deixando umas lágrimas escorrerem pelo o rosto dela.

Sexta feira, Sakura se encontrava em ótimo estado, já era duas da tarde, ela e Ino se encontraram na casa dela e ai, foram para a clínica, dando a desculpa de que iam para o shopping.

Chegaram lá e Sakura falou que queria fazer o exame o mais rápido possível, ela fez.

- Boa Sorte – disse Ino

- Obrigado. Vou precisar – disse Sakura

Sakura fez o exame e quando tivessem os resultados, iriam ligar para ela.

- Vamos ligar para a sua casa quando os exames estiverem prontos... Pode passar o número da sua casa? – perguntou a recepcionista.

- Não, na minha casa não... Ligue para o meu celular – disse Sakura, passando o número do celular dela

- Ok, vamos avisar você quando estiver pronto. – disse a recepcionista com um meigo sorriso no rosto.

Tenten estava andando na Hercílio Luz, sem rumo, era apenas mais uma sexta-feira de tédio para ela. Ela viu Neji, Hinata, Naruto e Gaara conversando na praça da igreja que tinha lá perto e decidiu dar um 'Oi' para os amigos.

- Oi pessoal – disse Tenten

- Oi! – disse todos, menos Neji

Neji apenas se levantou e deu um selinho nela, considerando isso como um Oi. Depois, ele se sentou no banco, com um semblante sério.

- Gaara, você andou calado esses últimos dias – disse Tenten

- É.. Eu tava... Com dor no pé – disse Gaara

- E desde quando dor no pé faz você parar de falar? – perguntou Hinata

- Eu não sei... Mas doía a garganta \o\ - disse Gaara

Gota em todos.

- Gaara, já te falaram que você é retardado? – disse Neji

- Quié homi, quer pegar no meu pingelo é? Òó – disse Gaara

- Omg, o que fizeram com o Gaara? – perguntou Naruto

- É falta de Sexo, É FALTA DE SEXO uUv – disse Tenten

- Que pra você e o Neji não falta, né? UU – disse Hinata na cara dura

- HINATA! – berrou Neji e Tenten em coro

- Que foi? Só falei a verdade .. – disse Hinata

Nisso, o telefone de Gaara toca.

- Alô? – disse Gaara

- Olha aqui mano, sequestramo teu filho e... – disse o cara no telefone

- Pra começo de assunto, eu tenho 14 anos, já trepei sim, mas não tenho filho, beleza? Então, esse tal ai não é meu, e vai te pra puta que pariu! – disse Gaara desligando o telefone

Depois o telefone de Neji toca.

- Alo? – disse Neji no telefone

- Sobrinho, fosse seqüestrado? – perguntou o pai de Hinata

- Não, to aqui na praça com meus amigos – disse Neji

- Ah ta – disse o pai de Hinata desligando o telefone

- Fala sério, hoje é o dia de pessoas receberem ligações de que foram seqüestradas o.o – disse Tenten

- Podes crer – disse Gaara

Dejiko estava em casa, fazendo porra nenhuma, apenas aturando os primos brigando pelo controle da televisão.

- EU QUERO VER FILME PORNÔ, DÁ LICENÇA?! ÒÓ – berrava Itachi

- E EU QUERO VER TELETUBBIES, DÁ LICENÇA?! – berrou Sasuke

- E eu quero ver a barriga tanquinho de vocês, dá licença? i.i – choramingou Dejiko

Itachi mostrou a barriga dele e Sasuke não mostrou XD

- Já viu?! òÓ – disse Itachi ainda tentando pegar o controle da TV

- Quero ver a do Sasuke também òÓ – disse Dejiko

- Mas ele não quer mostrar .. – disse Itachi

- Fresco i.i – disse Dejiko

- Ta afim de falar para o Sasuke, Sakura? – perguntou Ino

- Enquanto eu não tiver certeza... Não – disse Sakura

- E quando tiver? – perguntou Ino

- Não sei.. Eu já falei, tenho medo dele me abandonar – disse Sakura de cabeça baixa.

As duas estavam na praça de alimentação, tomando um milkshake de ovomaltine, o sabor que as duas mais gostavam. Sakura sempre fazia MilkShake caseiro em casa, comprava ovomaltine ( pra quem não sabe: são pedacinhos crocantes de chocolate ), sorvete de creme, leite e misturava tudo no liquidificador. ( É assim que faz mesmo XD )

- Eu não sei o que faço da minha vida se aquela DROGA DE EXAME der positivo! Meu Deus, eu to desesperada! – disse Sakura para a amiga

- Calma calma, vai dar tudo certo, ok?

Elas foram embora. Uns 2 dias depois, o exame de gravidez estava pronto, a recepcionista ligou para o celular de Sakura, mas.. ela infelizmente, deixou ele em casa carregando e foi dar uma caminhada com Tenten e Hinata para relaxar um pouco. A mãe dela atendeu.

- Alô? – disse a mãe de Sakura

- Oi, eu sou a Fulana, da clínica Santa Luzia de Balneário Camboriú... A senhorita Sakura está? – perguntou a Fulana XD

A mãe de Sakura estranhou.

- Ela está tomando banho, quer deixar recado? – perguntou a mãe dela

- Sim sim... É que ela fez um exame de gravidez aqui na clinica, e eu preciso do número da casa dela para mandar por fax, a senhora pode mandar? – perguntou Fulana

- Posso – disse a mãe de Sakura. Ela mandou o número da casa, e logo desligou o telefone.

O fax chegou. A mãe de Sakura começou a ler... Ler... E quando viu aquele POSITIVO! Ela quase surtou.

"SAKURA GRÁVIDA?!" – pensava ela desesperada.

Não demorou muito, Sakura chegou em casa.

Se despediu das amigas e entrou em casa, estava com a roupa da academia, uma leg preta, uma blusa-top rosa com branco e um boné, prendendo o cabelo comprido que ela tinha, fazendo dele um rabo-de-cavalo.

Ela encontrou a mãe dela sentada no sofá, quase chorando com um papel em mãos.

- Mãe, ta tudo bem? – perguntou Sakura

- Eu vou ser avó, não é? – disse a mãe de Sakura se levantando e entregando o exame para Sakura – Me responde, eu vou, não é?

Sakura quando viu o positivo, ficou perplexa. Ela não conseguia falar, entrou num transe, mas saiu do transe com um tapa forte na cara.

- SAKURA, ME RESPONDE – berrou a mãe dela, dando um tapa na cara da garota – PORQUE ISSO? PORQUE LOGO AGORA? VOCÊ NÃO SE CUIDA, É?! QUANTAS VEZES EU TE AVISEI QUE ERA PRA USAR CAMISINHA, E AGORA VOCÊ ME APARECE GRÁVIDA SAKURA, GRÁVIDA?!

Sakura começou a chorar.

- F-Foi um acidente... – disse Sakura chorando

- COM VOCÊ TAMBÉM FOI UM ACIDENTE!NÃO ESTAVA NOS MEUS PLANOS EU ENGRAVIDAR DE VOCÊ! E AGORA SABE O QUE EU VOU FAZER?! CORRE ATRÁS DESSE PAI DESSA CRIANÇA E VAI MORAR COM ELE, PORQUE FILHA GRÁVIDA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA EU NÃO QUERO! – berrou a mãe de Sakura

Sakura começou a chorar, implorar para a mãe para ficar, mas nada adiantava.

Ela foi arrastada para o quarto, caiu sentada na cama, pegou a mala e o celular, começaram a arrumar as coisas. Não sabia para onde poderia ir, se contasse para Sasuke e ele despejasse ela, o que seria de Sakura agora?

Só Deus sabe. Ela ligou chorando para a amiga.

- Ino! – disse ela chorando no telefone, já fora de casa

- Sakura?! O que houve?! – perguntou Ino

- E-Eu... Posso morar na sua casa por um tempo? – perguntou Sakura

- Mas que pergunta Sakura! Qual o motivo? – perguntou Ino

- A mãe me botou para... fora de casa! Eu preciso de ajuda! – disse Sakura

- SAKURA! VOCÊ ESTÁ... – disse Ino

- Grávida?! CLARO! – disse Sakura se desgraçando em chorar.

- Calma, eu vou te buscar ai, ta?! – disse Ino.

- Ta bom! – disse Sakura ainda chorando.

As duas desligaram o telefone, Sakura estava sentada com uma mala pronta com todo seu material escolar, roupas, tudo tudo tudo.

Ela tinha esperança da mãe dela a perdoar de tudo, e voltar para casa... Porque logo com Sakura acontece isso? Porque?

Sakura, porque você ficou bêbada? Porque você foi se jogar aos braços de Sasuke? Para sofrer no futuro?

Ino apareceu com o carro do motorista, era um Audi TT conversível rosa, ( bem estilo Sharpay XD ), ela pegou as malas da garota, botou no porta malas e colocou a amiga dentro no carro junto com ela.

- Sakura, calma, vai passar, vai passar – disse Ino

- Não Ino! Não vai! Minha mãe agora me odeia, o Sasuke, nem sei... – disse Sakura – To com medo de contar para ele Ino, não sei o que eu faço!

Sakura chorava, e Ino abraçou a amiga. Ela estava disposta a ajudar a amiga em tudo o que ela precisasse, realmente, em tudo.

- Quer que eu fale para o Sasuke? – perguntou Ino

- Não... Não vou mais falar com ele.. Não quero mais vê-lo, vou apenas ser um peso nas costas dele – disse a garota chorando

- Sakura, nunca se sabe! Ele vai assumir o filho, se ele te ama, e vai assumir o filho! Porque ele vai fica ciente da burrada que ele fez! Ele sabia que você estava bêbada, e porque ele começou a se entregar? – disse Ino

- Não sei Ino, não sei – disse a amiga chorando.

Um mês se passou, Sasuke achou estranho Sakura não falar com ele a tempos. Ele também estava à espera da tal resposta da garota, estava ansioso, não agüentava mais ficar sem notícias da garota, e decidiu procura-la.

A barriga dela estava crescendo conforme o tempo. Ela estava indicando alguns sinais de gravidez.

Ela estava morando na casa da Ino, a mãe dela entendia o ocorrido e também, adorava Sakura e Sakura sempre falava para a Ino usar camisinha. Sakura não sabia se ficava com o bebê ou se fazia um aborto. Estava em dúvida.

Ela e Ino foram dar uma voltinha pela cidade, Ino estava usando uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul escura decotada e um all star preto. Sakura estava com um vestidinho de alça, bem folgadinho, amarelo, e de acompanhando, uma Djean branca com amarelo. Sasuke encontrou as duas na rua.

- SAKURA! – berrou ele.

Sakura reconheceu a voz, ela parou de andar e abaixou a cabeça.

Sasuke abraçou ela, Ino não impediu e ele sentiu que a barriga da Sakura havia crescido um pouquinho e que ela não usava mais aquelas roupas de antes... Porque?

- Sakura, você engordou? – perguntou Sasuke

- Não Sasuke... Sakura fala – disse Ino

- Sasuke... Eu... Estou g-grávida de você – disse Sakura chorando

- E porque você não me falou antes?! – berrou Sasuke

- Porque eu tinha medo de que você me largasse como uma merda ambulante como você fazia com as suas ficantes! – disse Sakura em um tom de voz alta, olhando para Sasuke com aqueles olhos vermelhos, com lágrimas escorrendo pela face da garota dos cabelos rosados.

- Eu nunca faria isso! Você sabe que eu sou louco por você! E ainda to esperando a sua resposta do pedido de namoro! – disse Sasuke

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, abraçou forte Sasuke e começou a chorar.

- Minha mãe me colocou para fora de casa, eu to morando com a Ino e to esperando um filho seu... Não sei mais o que eu faço! – disse Sakura

- Eu vou assumir o filho.. – disse Sasuke abraçando a garota.

Sakura não acreditava naquelas palavras de Sasuke. Ela pensava que ele iriam a jogar fora como um lixo.


	10. Está tudo melhorando Talvez

**Capítulo 10 – Está tudo melhorando.. Talvez.**

Sakura não acreditava naquelas palavras de Sasuke. Ela pensava que ele iria a jogar fora como um lixo.

- Sasuke.. Eu... Aceito a namorar com você – disse Sakura com um pequeno e meigo sorriso no rosto.

Sasuke a olhou, deu um doce beijo nela.

- Eu te amo – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido dela, a fazendo se arrepiar.

- Que casal mais cuti cuti! – disse Ino sorrindo

Sasuke deu um último beijo em Sakura, se despediu e foi para casa.

Sasuke's POV

Saí correndo do local onde encontrei Sakura e descobri que ela estava grávida, fui para casa dar a grande notícia para Kakashi, Dejiko e Itachi, mas... Eu já sei que eu ia levar um esporro e que Kakashi não iria gostar da idéia... Mas quem mandou ele gostar? Cheguei em casa ofegante, abri a porta com tudo, e encontrei o bêbado do Kakashi deitado no sofá e ainda, as 36 latinhas de Bohemia que ele tomou... A alguns minutos atrás. "Minha sorte que ele ta bêbado" – pensei.

- Kakashi, eu vou ser pai – eu disse, sendo curto e grosso.

- Boa sorte – disse o bêbado do Kakashi

- O QUEEEEEEEEEE?! – berrou o retardado do meu irmão – VOCÊ VAI SER PAPAI?! QUEM QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU PRENHA?

- Sakura - falei

- Sakura?! Não creio! – disse Dejiko que descia as escadas correndo para perto de mim

- É é, eu engravidei ela, foi um acidente... – falei coçando a cabeça

- Vai assumir o filho? – perguntou meu irmão

- Claro. Eu fiz, e agora, vou assumir. Minha sorte que o Kakashi está bêbado, porque se não tivesse ele ia me comer a bunda – falei olhando Kakashi atravessado.

Sasuke's POV off

Sakura e Ino começaram a sorrir uma para a outra, finalmente o rosto triste de Sakura havia mudado, ela estava sorrindo.

Isso! Sorrindo!

Um sorriso esboçado no rosto. Ela dava risadas. Ela olhava para tudo e ria, como se estivesse bêbada.

Ela chegou na casa da Ino, o dia passou rápido. Elas foram dormir.

No outro dia, Sakura estava no quarto de hóspedes. Ela acordou, esfregou os olhos, olhou para os lados...

"Já estou me acostumando em não ver mais meu computador, meu armário, meus ursos.." – pensou Sakura com um pequeno sorriso.

Ela se levantou, tomou um bom banho, e foi descer para tomar café com Ino, Deidara e os pais da Ino.

- Bom dia, Sakura! – disse Ino e a mãe dela.

- Bom dia! – disse Sakura, falando para as duas e para os meninos... Enxeridos?

Elas tomaram café e foram conversar no quarto, felizes.

- Sakura, quando esse filho nascer e quando começar as aulas... O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Ino.

Meu Deus. Sakura não havia pensado nisso.

- Não sei... Se descobrirem, vou ser muito.. zoada. Vão me chamar de várias coisas, agora.. Eu não sei mesmo o que fazer. Eu tava pensando em ter esse filho e ser feliz mas.. Agora.. Você me lembrou de uma coisa: Humilhação – disse Sakura

- Calma amiga – disse Ino – Não vou deixar que te humilhem desse jeito

- Não Ino, o problema é que muita gente gosta de 'apavorar' com as coisas lá no colégio então.. Não vai dar Ino... – disse Sakura – Acho que vou fazer um aborto

- Sakura, não! Aborto é meio que crime, não faça isso, você sabe que você pode morrer se der qualquer coisa de errado! – disse Ino

- Eu sei. Mas.. Vai ser melhor assim – disse Sakura chorando – Não vou poder dar a chance do meu filho viver, porque.. Quando eu tiver ele, sua mãe não vai querer cuidar dele pra mim, vou ter que sustenta-lo sozinha, o Sasuke pode até assumir, mas duvido que dure muito tempo.

Ino não respondeu. Ela apenas queria que a amiga desistisse da idéia de abortar. Bem...

"Já que a Sakura faria qualquer coisa pelo Sasuke... JÁ SEI! Vou pedir para ele falar com ela para ela não abortar..." – pensou Ino

- E nem pense em contar para o Sasuke – falou Sakura

- AHN?! – berrou Ino.

"Como ela adivinhou?!" – pensou Ino.

- É isso mesmo Ino, por favor, não fale nada para o Sasuke... – disse Sakura.

- Ok – disse Ino, engolindo seco.

Sakura se levantou, lavou o rosto no banheiro e depois, começou a ter um tipo de 'ataque de nervosismo'.

Ela começou a ficar meio que louca, mas... tudo bem, é natural dela.

- Eu vou ser titio, eu vou ser titio, EU VOU SER TITIO! – repetia mil e uma vezes Itachi que se lamentava em ser tio... tão cedo.

- Eu vou ser papai, eu vou ser papai, eu vou ser papai – repetia Sasuke para acompanhar o irmão.

- Eu vou ser madrinha, LALALALALALAAA! – dizia Dejiko rindo, com um pote de sorvete de flocos da Nestlé na mão.

Ela estava a uma meia hora comendo aquele pote de sorvete SUPER grande, de flocos, o sabor de sorvete que ela mais amava.

- Sua... Sua...! – disse Itachi – Não quer dar nem um pouquinho de sorvete pra nós!

- E daí? Ele é meu, querido primo – disse Dejiko

Itachi foi para cima de Dejiko, pronto para roubar o pote da garota, mas... Coitado. No que ele foi meter o dedo no pote, Dejiko lançou ele para longe.

- SAI DAQUI – berrou Dejiko

- Menina estressada... – disse Sasuke

- Ela ta tendo um ADP – disse Itachi

- Ataque de Pelanca... Eu já sei disso – disse Sasuke

- Não, é Ataque de Puta mesmo! – disse Itachi

Dejiko olhou ele atravessado.

- EU NÃO SOU PUTA – berrou ela

- Mas é tarada – disse Itachi

- Ta, isso é verdade... – disse Dejiko

- Sasuke, me responde uma coisa, vamos ver se você é bom nisso – disse Itachi assassinando o tédio.

- Fala – disse Sasuke

- Você está em uma rua escura. Daí, você vê dois faróis na rua, o que é? – perguntou Itachi

- Um carro? – respondeu Sasuke

- Ta, isso eu sei, mas quero saber se é um corsa, um fusca, uma caminhonete... Mas, bem, vamos para a próxima: Você está na mesma rua escura, e daí, você vê UM farol aceso. O que é? – perguntou Itachi

- Uma moto? – respondeu Sasuke

- Ta, isso eu sei, mas quero saber qual a marca dela, Ô BESTA! – falou Itachi

- É que ele vai ser papai daqui a 9 meses e ele não ta raciocinando direito, sabes? – disse Dejiko

- Itachi, agora VOCÊ me responde: O que é uma coisa parada na esquina, com mini saia e mini blusa, rodando a bolsinha? – perguntou Sasuke

- É uma puta, óbvio – disse Itachi

- Ta, isso eu sei, mas quero saber se é tua vó, tia, prima... – disse Sasuke

- Vai tomar no cú – disse Itachi

- PRIMA SASUKE?! – berrou Dejiko

- Fudeu. AAAAAAAA, SABE, eu tenho que fazer as compras do dia, parabéns pra vocês! – disse Sasuke se retirando

Dejiko puxou ele pela orelha e depois, ficou socando ele.

- Daqui a pouco a Sakura vai ser uma mãe solteira èÓ – disse Dejiko

- De novo não... TENTEN! – berrou Neji

- Que foi? – perguntou Tenten ao chegar perto de Neji

- A Hinata subiu em uma árvore e agora não consegue sair e... – disse Neji

- O HOMEM CODORNA CHEGOU PARA SALVAR O DIA! – berrou Naruto vestido de Homem codorna ( doug funny XD )

- De novo não... – disse Tenten

- Coitada da Hinata... Ela tem que aturar esse dobe – disse Neji

"NARUTO, meu herói -" – pensava Hinata que tinhe medo de descer da árvore onde ela tinha subido

- Não temas garota, porque o fenomal, o magnífico... – disse Naruto fazendo poses – O mega, o blaster, Supimpa!, MUITO MACHÔU! – ele começou a bater os pés – Do Homem Codorna, irá te salvar!

- MELLDELLS! UHAUHAHUAUHUHAUHA – disse Tenten caindo no chão segurando a barriga. A cena era muito cômica.

- Deixaram um louco escapar do hospício... – disse Neji abaixando a cabeça.

- PODES CRER – berrou Tenten ainda rindo.

- Chegamos – disse Kiba

- Será que... – disse Karin, sendo cortada por Kiba

- Relaxa, relaxa, eu falei com ele no telefone e ele disse que você pode ficar, ele ta mais relaxado – disse Kiba

Karin não respondeu. Apenas entrou na casa do pai e do irmão dela e foi seguindo Kiba até a sala.

- Papai, essa é a Karin – disse Kiba saindo a frente de Karin e deixando a garota ' a mostra' .

- Boa Tarde, Karin – disse o pai dela.

- Bem... Eu... Sou sua filha... Não sei se você lembra,mas.. eu só queria um lugar descente para morar e um trabalho descente também – disse Karin meio nervosa e envergonhada

Ele não respondeu.

- Kiba, chame a empregada e mande ela pegar as malas da Karin e botar no quarto dela – disse o pai de Karin

- Ela vai ficar aqui, pai? – perguntou Kiba

- Sim – respondeu o pai dos dois saindo da sala.

Karin não sabia de chorava, se ria, se pulava, se abraçava o irmão... Ela paralisou por instantes.

Ela caiu de joelhos no chão, boquiaberta, nunca pensara que o próprio pai que um dia a rejeitou, pudesse a aceitar em casa novamente.

- Karin... Vamos? – perguntou Kiba segurando a mão de Karin

Ela acordou do transe.

- A...Ah sim! Vamos – disse Karin.

Ela se dirigiu até o seu quarto. Era lindo. Uma cama de casal grande, com lençóis brancos, travesseiros brancos também, era um quarto perfeito. Ela se jogou na cama, enquanto Kiba olhava a irmã feliz e empregada botando a mala dela ao lado da porta do quarto dela.

- Bem, não sei como a senhorita gosta de arrumar suas roupas, então, se quiser arrumar sozinha, arrume – disse a empregada sorrindo.

- Ok ok, não precisa se preocupar – disse Karin sorrindo.

Ela arrumou as roupas, acessórios, tudo... Pegou uma sacola de lixo e meteu todas as suas roupas 'provocantes'. Ela estava precisando de roupas novas...

- AI... MEU... DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS! – berrou Tenten no shopping

- Que foi guria?! – perguntou Hinata

- OLHA ESSA BOTA AMARELA, QUE LINDAAA! – berrou Tenten novamente.

Todos olhavam o belo escândalo da garota. Hinata fazia de tudo para se esconder, ela botou o cabelo na frente do próprio rosto, ela estava mais vermelha do que uma pimenta.

- PRA QUE ESSE ESCANDALO TODO TENTEN?! – berrou Ino que estava chegando com Sakura

- Meu Deus... Duas escandalosas... Socorro – disse Hinata

- INO! OLHA QUE BOTA LINDA – berrou Tenten

- CALA A BOCA PORRA òÓ – berrou um menino de 7 anos que passava perto delas

- Que foi piá, quer vim no mano a mano?! – perguntou Tenten

- QUERO! – berrou o menino.

Ino e Tenten foram para cima do garoto. O que elas não sabiam é que o menino era faixa preta em Taekwondo e karatê. Elas saíram roxas...

- Viu o que dá brigar com o filho do instrutor de karatê e taekwondo?! – disse Sakura

- AHN?! OO – berrou as duas juntas.

- Sim, se vocês não notaram, era o filho do instrutor – disse Hinata

- Meu Deus! – disse Tenten

- ALELUIA ELA ABAIXOU A VOZ! – berrou Sakura

- E você aumentou... – disse Ino

- Eu sei – disse Sakura com um sorriso meigo

"Até parece que nada vai acontecer para Sakura... Isso é estranho, é raro ela disfarçar algo que é muito... grave para ela" – pensou Ino, que conhecia muito bem a amiga.

- Gente, gente! Que tal irmos acampar qualquer dia desses? – perguntou Tenten

- A onde? – perguntou Ino

- Bem, é um tipo de colônia de férias... Vida D'ouro, o que acham? – perguntou Tenten com o panfleto em mãos.

- NEM A PAU! – berrou Ino

- Se minha mãe visse, ela ia me forçar a ir... – disse Hinata

- Por quê? – perguntou Sakura perdida

- Dizem que lá as pessoas voltam como pessoas diferentes.. ou seja, mais ajeitadas – disse Ino cochichando para Sakura

- Aaahn... – disse Sakura

- Mas bem gente, não é tão caro... e parece ser divertido! – disse Tenten

- Nem vem Tenten! Lá é horrível! Somos mal tratadas como empregadas! Nem vem – disse Ino

- Eu já fui pra lá... Tinha noites temáticas e dançantes, tem café da manhã, almoço, café da tarde a janta, e tem que obedecer todas as regras lá para não ficar sem comer alguma coisa... Simplesmente, é horrível – disse Hinata

- Viu só, viu só?! – disse Ino

- Você não quer ir porque não quer passar vergonha e nem fome! Você não sabe nem arrumar a própria cama – disse Tenten

- Lá no Vida d'ouro, arrumar a cama é obrigatório – disse Hinata

- Oh não! – disse Ino se desgraçando.

- Bem, nós vamos e vamos encarar esses obstáculos horríveis de cabeça erguida! – disse Tenten

"Colônia de Férias Vida D'ouro? Interessante... Será que os meninos vão também?" – pensou Karin ao ver as quatro, conversando perto da Yellow Shoes.

- Vamos convidar os meninos, certo? – perguntou Ino

- Óbvio – disse Hinata

- É, porque eu não viveria sem meu Neji – disse Tenten

- E eu, sem o meu ruivo – disse Ino

- Eu sem o Sasuke – disse Sakura

- E eu sem meu cachorro oov – disse Hinata

- Cachorro? – perguntou todas em coro

- É né pow, o Naruto nem se quer passou a mão na minha bunda ainda úú – disse Hinata

- UHAHUAUHAUHUHAUHA – riu todas.

Elas saíram do shopping, deixando as lojas de mãos abanando e foram ver os meninos. Cada uma ligou para o seu 'Darling'.

Marcaram o dia certinho. Seria em duas semanas. Tenten ligou para a colônia de férias, implorou, reclamou, fez de tudo e aceitaram a visita dos 'casais'.

Sakura foi embora com Ino, como sempre.

- Sakura, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Ino se referindo ao aborto

- Tenho. Vai ser melhor pra mim – disse Sakura – E... Pior para o meu filho

- É Sakura, não faz isso, por favor – disse Ino

- Ino, eu já fiz minha escolha, não vou voltar atrás – disse Sakura

- Bem, se você acha melhor assim... – disse Ino – Quando que vai ser?

- Bem, semana que vem – disse Sakura – Já marquei tudo certinho lá.

- Ok.. Espero que dê tudo certo – disse Ino.

"Eu tenho que impedir isso!" – pensava Ino

Chegaram na casa da Ino, Sakura foi para o quarto descansar, logo teria que enfrentar a barra: Perder um filho.

Seria na próxima semana, mas como o tempo passa rápido...

- E ai, Vida D'ouro daqui a duas semanas? – perguntou Neji

- Pode ser... – disse Itachi

- Jaspion... -3- - disse Naruto cantando

- Bem, o dobe vai – disse Sasuke se referindo ao Naruto

- Beleza então – disse Sai

O tempo simplesmente passou rápido. Sakura estava sentada na cama, com um terço na mão, querendo que tudo no dia seguinte, desse certo.

Era oito da noite, Sakura chorou o dia inteiro e não queria que ninguém entrasse no quarto.

- O que houve? – perguntou Deidara para Ino.

- A Sakura vai fazer um aborto... E ela chorou o dia todo hoje, não comeu nada – disse Ino

- Pena... – disse Deidara.

Sakura continuava chorando no quarto, não sabia o que fazer. Ela queria fazer o aborto, mas eu mesmo tempo, não queria. Como ela iria cuidar do bebê depois que ele nascesse? Ela tinha que ir para o colégio ainda e queria fazer faculdade, para depois se casar e ter filhos.

Ela ficou a noite toda chorando. No dia seguinte, seria a tal 'tortura' de perder o filho.

8 em ponto. Sakura acordou, tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa qualquer que ela catou no armário. Ela começou a chorar baixinho, Ino já estava na sala esperando ela para ir junto com ela para o hospital. Elas chamaram o motorista e foram pra o hospital.

"Eu tenho que avisar o Sasuke! Eu tenho que avisar!" – pensava Ino enquanto olhava a cara triste da garota.

Chegaram no hospital, Sakura logo foi atendida. Ela botou uma daquelas 'camisolas' de hospital e ficou esperando no quarto eles trazerem a maca para levá-la.

Ino estava na sala de espera um pouco longe do quarto de Sakura. Ela pegou o celular e ligou para Sasuke.

• **Casa do Sasuke **

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM – celular do Sasuke ligando.

- Alô? – disse ele com uma voz sonolenta no telefone.

- SASUKE! É A INO! CORRE PARA O HOSPITAL xxxxx, A SAKURA VAI FAZER UM ABORTO! ELA AINDA NÃO FOI, MAS TENTA IMPEDIR! – berrava Ino no telefone

- O QUÊ?! – berrou Sasuke – JÁ TÔ INDO PRA AÍ!

Ele desligou o telefone rápido, vestiu uma roupa qualquer, catou o carro do irmão e foi para o hospital.

"Anda Sasuke... Anda..." – pensava Ino.

Os médicos chegaram com a maca para levar Sakura para a sala de cirurgia, onde ela iria fazer o aborto. Ino olhou e se assustou. Ela estava nervosa, o Sasuke não chegava.

Sakura foi levada para a Sala e 6 minutos depois, Sasuke chega.

- CADÊ ELA?! – berrou ele.

- E-Ela.. Já entrou – disse Ino abaixando o cabeça.

Sasuke parou uma enfermeira e perguntou onde a Haruno Sakura iria fazer o aborto. A enfermeira disse o lugar e Sasuke saiu na disparada, sem se quer dizer um 'Obrigado'.

Ele viu um vidro, e por trás desse vidro, era a sala onde Sakura estava fazendo o aborto. Os médicos estavam desesperados, o filho de Sakura já foi retirado, mas ela começou a perder muito sangue. Ela corria risco de vida.

Ino chegou ao lado de Sasuke, ela viu que a amiga estava desmaiada e os médicos estavam tentando salva-la.

Sakura perdia muito sangue, ela estava desmaiada.

( cena on )

- Pronto, o bebê foi retirado. Senhorita, você se sente bem? – perguntou um dos médicos.

- Não sei... eu estou... tonta e... minha vista... está escurecendo... – disse Sakura, desmaiando.

Nisso, ela começou a perder muito sangue, os médicos começaram a se desesperar, não iriam agüentar perder mais uma adolescente naquele mês.

( cena off )

Duas horas depois:

Ino estava sentada no sofá da sala de espera, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, ela estava nervosa demais, pois sua melhor amiga estava naquela sala, correndo risco de vida. Sasuke estava de pé, com as mãos no rosto, descabelado, desesperado. Ele não queria perder Sakura. Nunca.

"Porque a Sakura fez isso antes de falar comigo? Ela não queria me contar? Porque ela fez isso?!" – pensava Sasuke

- Ino – disse Sasuke – Quem foi que incentivou a Sakura a fazer isso?

Ino olhou para ele com aqueles olhos vermelhos, ela enxugou algumas lágrimas.

- Ninguém. Ela decidiu por conta própria, eu tava tentando fazer de tudo para ela desistir, mas ela não queria! Ela tinha medo de ser humilhada, ela tinha medo de maltratarem ela. Ela.. estava se sentindo mal e não sabia como ela iria cuidar do bebê depois que ele nascesse – disse Ino limpando as lágrimas e soluçando.

Sasuke entendeu. Começou a ficar estressado e deu um soco com tudo na parede, fazendo rachar um pouco na parte onde ele socou. A mão dele começava a doer, quem sabe havia quebrado, mas ele não sentia a dor, ele estava com raiva disso acontecer.

- Ela já pode receber visitas – disse a enfermeira.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas foi pro quarto dela, batendo em tudo. Ele chegou lá e viu Sakura sentada na cama com a cabeça baixa.

- Sakura... – disse Sasuke olhando ela

- S...Sas...Sasuke... eu... – disse Sakura

- POR QUAL MOTIVO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! – berrou Sasuke segurando nos ombros dela.

- E... Eu... Não sabia como eu iria... criar o filho – disse Sakura

- E você não me avisou NADA DISSO – disse Sasuke estressado.

Sakura começou a chorar, Sasuke saiu chutando tudo, estressado, de cabeça quente. Sakura iria ficar no hospital por mais 1 dia e Ino, iria cuidar dela.

Sasuke foi para casa de carro, chegou lá chutando lata, batendo na parede, porta, sofá, em tudo. Ele estava com a cabeça quente, até que Itachi, deu uma pequena porradinha no pescoço dele que o fez... desmaiar.

- Já estava na hora dele parar com isso – disse Itachi em voz baixa.


	11. Diversão?

**Capítulo 11 – Diversão?**

_Sasuke foi para casa de carro, chegou lá chutando lata, batendo na parede, porta, sofá, em tudo. Ele estava com a cabeça quente, até que Itachi, deu uma pequena porradinha no pescoço dele que o fez... desmaiar._

_- Já estava na hora dele parar com isso – disse Itachi em voz baixa._

No dia seguinte, Sakura foi liberada. Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Dejiko estavam esperando ela na porta do hospital. Levaram ela para a casa de Ino, e ficaram conversando com ela. Sakura mal respondia algumas coisas, ela andava muito mal.

- Mas bem pessoal, semana que vem né? – disse Tenten

- Sim sim, Vida d'ouro, tortura total – disse Ino sem ânimo

- Bem... Dessa vez pode ser divertido! – disse Hinata

- Talvez... – disse Sakura

- Vamos Sakura, se anime! É semana que vem, vai ser divertido! – disse Tenten

- Como eu posso me animar em uma situação dessas?! – perguntou Sakura

Elas ficaram caladas.

- Desculpa – disse Tenten.

Elas foram embora e Sakura se deitou. Ela caiu no sono. Ino estava com pena da amiga, não queria que ela passasse por isso, era doloroso ver a amiga do jeito que estava.

- Falta um mês para as aulas começarem... – disse Hinata

- E o que vamos fazer agora no final das férias? – perguntou Tenten.

- Sei lá – disse Hinata – Vamos ficar uma semana na Vida d'ouro e já vamos perder uma das 4 semanas que temos pela frente...

- É.. – disse Tenten.

As duas estavam na praça sentadas, conversando, não tinham mais nada pra fazer.

**Uma semana depois...**

- SAKURA! ACORDA LOGO, É O DIA, É O DIA! – berrava Ino pulando na cama de Sakura, a chacoalhando demais.

- Ino... me deixa dormir, vai... – disse Sakura

- NÃO! HOJE É O DIA DE TORTURA DA VIDA D'OURO! \O/ - berrou Ino

- Não era você que não queria ir?! – perguntou Sakura se sentando na cama.

- Me deu empenho quando o Gaara confirmou que ia 3 – disse Ino sorrindo.

- Ok ok.. minha mala já ta pronta, deixa eu me arrumar – disse Sakura com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

- Okz! – disse Ino sorrindo.

Ela saiu do quarto e foi para a sala esperar Sakura. Ela estava com uma blusinha regata branca, uma bermuda meio colada jeans, uma Djean branca e um chapéu branco com uma fita rosa, sem falar nos óculos escuros rosa dela, uau, estava tudo combinando. XD

Não deu quinze minutos, Ino escuta passos na escada. Era Sakura, com a mala rosa pink dela. Ela estava com um vestidinho meio soltinho rosa claro, com um bolero branco e uma Djean igual á da Ino.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sakura

- Vamos! – disse Ino.

Elas chamaram o motorista e foram até a Igreja Matriz, que era onde todas marcaram de se encontrar para pegar o ônibus que a Tenten alugou para irem até São Paulo, onde era a colônia de férias. ( Pelo o que eu li no livro 'Tudo por um Namorado', era em São Paulo. XD )

Estavam todos lá: Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sai, Ino, Dejiko, Itachi, Sakura e Sasuke. E Shikamaru também! Mas... A companhia dele era das piores: Temari.

- Shikamaru, que péssima companhia! – disse Ino

- Gaara, não tinha coisinha melhor para arranjar, não? – perguntou Temari retrucando.

- Não vão começar de novo, né?! – perguntou Dejiko já tentando impedir a briga das duas.

- Mulheres... Sempre problemáticas... – disse Shikamaru

- TUDO é problemático pra você! – disse Itachi

- Ok gente, chega de discussão, o ônibus chegou! – disse Tenten.

Sakura foi a primeira a entrar no ônibus, ela se jogou no último banco do ônibus, jogando a mala ao lado dela e se deitando na mala. O último banco tinha 5 lugares, era gigante.

Depois foi Neji e Tenten, nos penúltimos, Ino e Gaara no banco ao lado deles.

Temari e Shikamaru na frente de Neji e Tenten e Hinata e Naruto no banco ao lado deles.

Itachi e Dejiko a frente de Temari e Shikamaru. Sai e Sasuke ao lado dos dois.

Estava tudo ótimo, o povo conversando, se beijando, se encarando...

- Eu tenho biscoitos! – disse Dejiko

- Ruffles \õ – disse Ino

- Refrigerantes – disse Itachi

- Tudo para 13 horas seguidas? – perguntou Temari

- Yeah, 13 horas! Saímos de Itajaí e estamos indo para São Paulo! Depois, mais 2 horas para chegar na Vida D'ouro – disse Tenten

"13 Horas seguidas no mesmo ônibus que o Sasuke?!" – pensou Sakura que estava tentando cochilar.

5 horas depois.

- QUE TÉDIO DO CARAAAAALHO! – berrou Dejiko

- Ta na hora da gente almoçar, não é? – perguntou Sasuke.

- A gente já comeu " e Já trocou de motorista – disse Tenten

- Ta, vamos dormir um pouco... – disse Neji

- Okz! – disse Hinata sorrindo.

Naruto já estava dormindo no ombro dela, Hinata começou a dormir também.

Todos estavam dormindo, menos Sakura, Sai e Sasuke.

- To sem sono – disse Sai

- Eu também – disse Sasuke

- O que houve entre você e a Sakura? – perguntou Sai.

- Nada de mais – disse Sasuke – Terminamos.

"Terminamos?! Só estamos de mal um com o outro, mas não chegamos a terminar!" – pensou Sakura que fingia estar dormindo.

- Cara, tu é idiota mesmo né? Terminar com uma baita mulheraça daquelas... – disse Sai

- Terminei porque eu quis. Ela não presta – disse Sasuke.

Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo o rosto da Haruno. Ela chorava baixinho, para que ninguém escutasse e perguntasse pra ela o que houve.

"Ele... Não gosta de mim. Afinal, nunca gostou" – pensou Sakura.

A viagem seguiu assim durante 8 horas. Sasuke não olhava na cara de Sakura e Sakura não olhava na cara de Sasuke. O clima entre os dois estava pesado, Ino queria fazer alguma coisa, e Itachi também, mas... não dava certo.

Era quase uma da manhã, o pessoal chega na colônia de férias. Eles pegaram as chaves dos quartos e em cada quarto, poderia ficar 3 pessoas. Os quartos femininos eram divididos dos quartos masculinos. O feminino era uma casa gigante, rosa claro, com enfeites bem do tipo 'garotinha'. O dos meninos era da cor azul claro, com enfeites do tipo.

As casas tinham uma certa distância de 500 metros, para que não ocorra coisas 'proibidas' entre os sexos feminino e masculino por ai.

No quarto 20 do feminino, ficou: Ino, Tenten e Sakura. No 21, Dejiko, Temari e Hinata.

No quarto 34 do masculino, ficou: Sasuke, Sai e Naruto. 35, Gaara, Neji e Shikamaru. Itachi ficou no 36, sozinho. Ele decidiu melhor assim.

- Coitada da Dejiko e da Hinata! Elas vão ter que aturar aquela Loira oxigenada da Temari! TOT – disse Ino

- Coitadas mesmo... – disse Tenten – Ela é muito arrogante! Não sei porque ela veio junto com a gente

- Eu sei lá, ela é legal comigo – disse Sakura

- É porque você é popular até demais, e ela, já é Pop e quer ser mais ainda puxando seu saco – disse Ino

- Odeio puxa-sacos... – disse Sakura

As três estavam sentadas cada uma em sua cama, olhando uma para a cara da outra, na mesma posição.

- Essa viagem vai ser um saco, quer apostar quantos?! – disse Ino

- Não vai valer a pena, isso sim... – disse Sakura

- Eu trouxe vocês pra cá, então, EU VOU FAZER ESSA VIAGEM VALER A PENA! – disse Tenten

- Okz... Mas, eu duvido! A gente não pode nem sair do quarto à noite que eles trancam tudo, argh! – disse Ino

- O que você queria fazer se não trancassem as portas? Queria ir para a moita com o Gaara é Ino? – perguntou Sakura olhando maliciosamente para Ino

- Como você descobriu?! – berrou Ino

- UHAUHAUHAUHAUH – riu Tenten.

- Que merda... Porque eu não fiquei no mesmo quarto que o Sasuke? – perguntou Gaara

- Que foi, você é o novo namoradinho do Sasuke, é? – perguntou Neji

- Sei lá – disse Gaara olhando para o Neji com cara de bunda – Shikamaru o que você acha?

- ZZZZZZZZZ – Shikamaru dormindo.

- ACORDA SEU EMO DESGRAÇADO! – berrou Gaara

- Não é assim que se acorda um preguiçoso. É assim – disse Neji indo ao lado de Shikamaru.

Ele foi ao lado de Shikamaru, e disse no ouvido dele 'Tá na hora de acordar' e deu um sopro no ouvido dele.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OO – berrou Shikamaru pulando da cama.

- Eu disse, é assim que se faz um preguiçoso acordar – disse Neji

- WOW o.o – disse Gaara

- E ai, como ta o lance amoroso de vocês? – perguntou Sasuke deitado na cama

- Uma merda – disse Sai

- Idem – disse Naruto – Eu acho que a Hinata não gosta de mim...

Sai e Sasuke se entreolharam e riram.

- Do que vocês tão rindo?! – perguntou Naruto

- Cara, como tu é otário! – disse Sai

- A Hinata dá altas indiretas pra ti, e tu nada né?! – disse Sasuke rindo.

- Ela não me dá indiretas Oo – disse Naruto

- AUHSHUSAUHSAUHUHASUHAUHAHUAHAHAUHUHA – riu Sai e Sasuke.

Todos dormiram.

6:35, todos acordam com a sirene avisando que está na hora de 'acordar'.

- Mas que diabos... que horas...AINDA É 6:35?! SACANAGEM POW! – disse Ino olhando para o relógio do quarto.

- Sacanagem das grandes! Nem em tempo de aula eu acordo nesse horário! – disse Tenten

Sakura continuou a dormir.Tenten e Ino começaram a conversar em voz alta, na intenção de acordar Sakura.

- Porque essa vaca não acorda?! – perguntou Tenten

Ino mexeu Sakura que logo abriu os olhos. Ino começou a falar,falar,falar, mas Sakura não escutava nada. Até que ela tirou um tipo de massa ou pedra branca de cada ouvido. Estava explicado.

- Ahn?'-' –disse Sakura depois de tirar os tampões de ouvido.

- Agora ta explicado! .-. – disse Ino

- É! – disse Tenten

- O quê? Oõ – perguntou Sakura

- Não importa, vamos se arrumar, já é 6:45! – disse Ino apontando para o relógio.

- Okz! – disse Tenten e Sakura.

Elas foram para o banheiro do quarto, cada uma tomou um banho rápido de 5, 10 minutos, se vestiram, arrumaram as camas com um pouco de dificuldade (inclusive a Ino) e foram tomar café.

- Mas sabe, meu pai comprou um carro de luxo SÓ pra mim! – disse Temari

- Eu odeio gente que fica vomitando assim - sussurrou Dejiko para Hinata.

- Também – sussurrou Hinata para Dejiko

- E agora eu vou fazer uma viagem para a Euroooopa! Eu já fui para Paris, Itália, Alemanha... – continuou Temari

- E eu já fui para Brusque -- - disse Dejiko

- Eu já fui pro banheiro da minha casa fazer minhas necessidades ¬¬ - disse Hinata

- Caham... Temari, para de enrolar,arruma logo a cama que a gente ta com fome, a inspetora ta ali fora – disse Dejiko

Temari calou a boca.Ela olhou a inspetora, fez uma carinha de nojo e foi tentando arrumar a cama. Ela arrumava o lençol, pisava nele sem querer e caía de bunda, entre outros tombos.

- AAAAAAA! ESSA CAMA NÃO COOPERA! – disse Temari

- AUHUHAUHAUHAHUAHUAHUHUA – riu Dejiko e Hinata

A inspetora ficou calada, só observava Temari tentado arrumar a cama.

- Inspetora, podemos descer? – perguntou Hinata

- Não. Espere sua amiga arrumar a cama direitinho – disse a inspetora.

- ANDA LOGO VACA ÒÓ – berrou Hinata

Temari levou uns 15 minutos para arrumar a cama. Ela era uma filinha de papai, entupida de empregadas.

Desceram e foram tomar café. Todos estavam reunidos em uma mesa, conversando e tomando café, até que Temari se esbarra com alguém.

- AI! – berrou Temari

- Desculpa ! .-. – disse a garota de cabelos pretos.

- KARIN! – berrou Ino se levantando da mesa e indo até Karin.

- Ino! – disse Karin sorrindo.

Sasuke olhou atravessado para Karin, Sakura não olhou, continuou a conversar com Tenten.

Karin notou o clima pesado entre os dois.

"Eles devem ter terminado. É minha chance!" – pensou Karin.

Tomaram café, e ficaram conversando. Saíram de lá, cada um foi para seu quarto, quer dizer, cada trio.

- O que a Karin veio fazer aqui?! – perguntou Tenten

- E eu sei lá! – disse Ino

- Sakura, você... Não vai com a cara dela, não é? – perguntou Tenten

- Ah,sei lá. No dia da case, depois que ela veio batendo ombro pra cima de mim,ela nunca mais me olhou na cara... – disse Sakura

- Mas ela é uma boa pessoa... Pelo menos na minha opinião – disse Ino

- Ta, não importa, vamos escovar os dentes e ir para a piscina! – disse Tenten sorrindo

- Okz! – disse Ino e Sakura.

Elas escovaram os dentes, colocaram seus biquínis, um short e uma blusa por cima e foram para a piscina.

Lá estava Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara e Neji na piscina. Eles estavam jogando 3 cortes na piscina, estavam sem nada pra fazer. Tenten estava com um biquíni verde, Sakura com um vermelho e Ino, com um azul bebê.

Tenten e Ino ficaram conversando na espreguiçadeira, pegando um solzinho. Ao lado, tinha uma mesa com um guarda-sol. Sakura ficou lá sentada, conversando com as meninas. Nisso, Dejiko chega, com um biquíni roxo escuro e de cabelo preso.

- O QUÊ?! A DEJIKO DE CABELO PRESO?! – berrou Itachi na piscina

-...3! – disse Gaara batendo a bola com tudo e indo direto para cabeça de Itachi, que afundou na água com o impacto da bola.

- Porra! – disse Itachi – Se eu tiver um traumatismo craniano, tu vai morrer Gaara!

- Exagerado... – disse Neji

Tenten pulou na piscina e agarrou Neji. Ino ficou fazendo poses sensuais para Gaara notar ela, mas ele não olhava.

"FILHO DA PUTA Òó" – pensou Ino.

- Ino, pra quê essas posições sensuais? '-' – perguntou Dejiko que se sentava onde Tenten estava.

- Para o GAARA me notar – disse Ino cruzando os braços.

- Mas até agora ele não te notou... '-' – disse Sakura

- Eu sei ¬¬ - disse Ino

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME DESINFECTA DE PATRICINHAGITE! – berrou Hinata batendo a mão direta no braço esquerdo e no pescoço.

- O que houve?! – perguntou Ino

- A Temari fez eu botar uma jaqueta de marca dela e um perfume! Agora to infectada, alguém me ajuda "! – reclamou Hinata

- AAAAAAAA! ISSO É CONTAGIOSO! VAI NO BANHEIRO E TOMA UMA DUCHA! – disse Ino caindo pra trás.

- HUAUHAUHAHUAUHAHU – riu Dejiko e Sakura

Sasuke saiu da piscina, catou uma toalha e se enxugou e se sentou em uma mesa onde tinha as coisas dos meninos e ficou xeretando celulares, câmeras digitais...

- GAARA E INO?! QUE BONITINHO! – disse Sasuke mostrando uma montagem que Gaara vez no V3 dele, tava escrito 'Gaara s2 Ino'.

Gaara ficou mais vermelho que seu cabelo. Saiu na disparada da piscina, catou o celular,apagou a montagem e guardou.

- Xereta! – disse Gaara

- Ta vermelhinho, ta vermelhinho! -3- -disse Sasuke puxando a bochecha rosada do amigo.

- Cala a boca... – disse Gaara tirando a mão de Sasuke do seu rosto.

Ino estava corada. Ela escondeu seu rosto com a toalha de banho. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, sua voz não saía mais, ela quase não respirava.

- ABANA A INO, ABAAANA! – disse Sakura com um leque na mão abanando a Ino

Dejiko fazia o mesmo, Ino estava muito vermelha.

- POVO POVO, a gente pode brincar de verdade ou conseqüência na praia hoje a noite,né?Tem o Deck chique lá e amanhã tem um tipo de Luau naquele deck,só que a fantasia! – disse Tenten

- Ótimo! Mas... Que fantasia a gente vai usar? – perguntou Sakura

- É só ir na recepção! – disse Tenten

- Okz! – disse Dejiko

Karin chegou com uma cara de quem comeu bosta por uma semana.

- Que cara é essa Karin? – perguntou Itachi

- Me esbarrei com a sonsa da Temari por ai e tive que ficar agüentando ela vomitar por 45 minutos – disse Karin.

- Coitada x-x – disse Ino que tirava a toalha do rosto.

Ela olhou Gaara. Ele olhou ela. E ficaram nesse jogo de olhares. Gaara saiu da piscina e foi para a praia. Ino seguiu ele.

- Onde tu vai porca? – perguntou Sakura

- Se-gre-do – disse Ino dando uma piscadinha.

- Ahn... Seeeei! – disse Sakura rindo

- O que que deu? – perguntou Dejiko

- Ela vai se pegar com o Gaara na praia. Algo de bom vai acontecer lá e... – disse Sakura, parando de falar e vendo a imagem do 'Sasuke' com o celular, indo filmar os dois na praia – Hey Sasuke, onde você vai?!

- Shiiiiiu! – disse Sasuke fazendo um sinal de 'silêncio'.

Sakura olhou Dejiko. Fizeram 'sim' com a cabeça e foram atrás dele. Karin e Itachi seguiram eles. Neji, Tenten, Naruto e Hinata ficaram conversando na piscina.

- Vocês tão namorando há quanto tempo? .. – perguntou Hinata

- Ahn... Algumas semanas, eu acho o-o – disse Tenten.

- Sorte de vocês – disse Naruto com uma voz de bunda engraçada.

Hinata olhou para ele meio corada. Neji sabia qual seria a reação dela e decidiu... Avisar o Naruto .Ultimamente, Hinata andou meio... Meio não, MUITO atirada.

- Naruto, cuidado, a Hinata vai... – disse Neji, sendo cortado pela cena que estava à frente dele.

Já era tarde.

Hinata foi para cima do Naruto, corou muito e deu um bom beijo. Naruto ficou surpreso com a reação da garota, que antes era tímida... E agora... Sem comentários.

Hinata se levantou e se sentou na borda da piscina, muito corada.

- H... Hinata...! – disse Naruto corado.

- Desculpa, é que você é muito lerdo notar que eu te amo muito ¬¬ - disse Hinata olhando pro lado.

- Uiiii, falou nada cara – disse Tenten e Neji em coro.

• **No deck;**

Gaara estava sentado na areia, em frente ao deck, Ino se sentou ao lado dele.

Sasuke filmava tuuuudo. Detalhe por detalhe. Sakura, Dejiko, Karin e Itachi olhavam atentos.

- Gaara, eu... – disse Ino, sendo cortada pelo dedo de Gaara, que pausava nos seus lábios.

- Eu sei – disse Gaara

Ino corou. Gaara deu um beijo doce na garota. Sasuke filmava tudo, Dejiko olhava atenta, Sakura também.

Gaara e Ino começaram a se beijar ardentemente, rolaram pela areia, e... Outras coisas.

- AHÁ, PEGUEI OS DOIS NO FLAGRA! – disse Sasuke se levantando e botando 'Armazenar vídeo' no celular dele.

- O QUÊ?! – berrou Gaara parando o beijo com Ino.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SASUKE?! – perguntou Ino

- Ele filmou tudo e nós tudo aqui, vimos tuuuuuudo! – disse Sakura dando uma piscadinha

- APAGA APAGA APAGA! – disse Ino

- Que foi? Não tem nada de pervertido salvo aqui – disse Sasuke

- Foda-se,apaga! – disse Gaara

- Não apaga! – disse Itachi

- É óbvio que eu não vou apagar. Essa vai para o YouTube – disse Sasuke

- O QUÊ?! – berrou Ino

- O que ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Temari que se aproximava deles.

- Nada que te interesse – disse Itachi

- Interessa sim! – disse Temari – Eu quero saber, sou mais velha que vocês!

- Ah é? Quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Dejiko

- 15! – disse Temari

- Eu tenho 18, então, vaza vaza – disse Itachi empurrando Temari pra longe deles.

- AUHUHAUHAHUA, ITACHI, TE AMO! – disse Ino rindo

- Pensei que você me amasse... ¬¬ - disse Gaara se levantando e cruzando os braços.

- Mas eu te amo,porra ¬¬ - disse Ino se levantando e abraçando ele.

- PEDE EM NAMOROOOOOOOO! – berrou Sasuke continuando a filmar escondido.

- Ino, namora comig... – disse Gaara sendo cortado por Ino.

- NAMORO! – disse Ino abraçando Gaara mais forte e dando um beijinho no rosto.

- Que bonitinho! – disse Dejiko

- Parece cena de novela mexicana .. – disse Karin

- Rebelde? - perguntou Sakura

- CRUZ CREDO OO – disse Itachi, Karin, Sasuke, afinal, todos em coro, menos Sakura

- OK, OK '-' – disse Sakura

- Nessa você exagerou! – disse Karin

- Eu sei! ; – disse Sakura piscando.

Eles voltaram para a piscina e viram só Tenten e Neji sentados na cadeira, conversando.

- Onde que ta o Naruto e a Hinata? – perguntou Sakura

- Foram discutir a relação -.- - disse Tenten

- Onde? – perguntou Sasuke

- Na praça, perto da praça de alimentação – disse Neji

Todos se entreolharam e foram até lá. Chegaram lá de fininho, e vira Naruto sentado e Hinata em pé, na frente dele. Eles estavam conversando sobre algo que deixou ambos corados.

Sasuke começou a filmar tudo.

Naruto segurou na mão de Hinata e começou a balançar devagar.

- Hinata... Você gosta de mim... Mesmo? – perguntou Naruto.

- G...Gosto.Desde o primário - disse Hinata

"Amor hein? oo" – pensou Sakura ao escutar o que Hinata disse.

- Bem, eu comecei a gosta de você desde a 5ª série... Antes de lá eu gosta da Sakura.. – disse Naruto – Mas eu sempre pensei que eu não teria nenhuma chance contigo.

- Que bonitinho! – disse Dejiko em voz baixa

O povo começou a rir em voz baixa. Sasuke estava filmando tudo atrás de umas moitas que tinha ali perto. Karin foi para o lado dele, o resto do povo já começou a pensar merda.

- O que será que os dois vão fazer atrás da moita? D – disse Dejiko em voz baixa para Itachi

- O mesmo que a gente vai fazer em outra moita – disse Itachi com uma cara de pervertido.

- Conversar e filmar o Naruto e a Hinata?'-' – disse Dejiko

- Não, se comer ¬¬ - disse Itachi

- ITACHI! – berrou Dejiko.

Naruto e Hinata olharam para os lados e não viram ninguém.

Seria só impressão?

Deixaram quieto. Naruto se levantou, e disse algo no ouvido da Hinata, em que a fez se arrepiar toda. Ele enlaçou os braços dela na sua cintura e deu início a um doce beijo.

Dejiko cochichou para Sakura.

- Que fofo! – disse Dejiko – Só faltava o Sasuke estr...

- QUE BONITINHO! – disse Sasuke estragando a cena fofa e armazenando o vídeo.

- Caralho Sasuke, você tirou o dia hoje para atazanar os novos casais,hein?! – berrou Itachi que se levantava atrás de um arbusto, junto com Dejiko e Sakura.

- O que vocês fizeram? OO – perguntou Naruto

- Filmamos vocês – disse Sasuke guardando o celular no bolso.

- E filmamos a Ino com o Gaara também! – disse Karin se levantando da mesma moita com o Sasuke

- E O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM AI NESSA MOITA?! – berrou Hinata

- A gente se pegou pra valer, né Sasuke? – disse Karin dando uma piscadinha para ele.

Ele meteu a mão na bunda dela, só de brincadeira.

- É né gostosa! – disse Sasuke rindo.

Sakura viu aquilo e ficou meio triste, ela ainda gostava do Sasuke, mesmo se ele continuar falando que terminaram porque ela quis.

- Que zona ta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Sai que chegava com Shikamaru

- SHIKAMAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU! – berrou uma pessoa irritante que vinha a 1 quilômetro de distância.

- Shikamaru, corre – disse Sai

- Eu sei – disse Shikamaru começando a correr para o bosque.

- CARALHO, aquela Temari tem uma voz potente... – disse Itachi

- Não é a toa que ela é tagarela pra caralho – disse Dejiko

- Tenho pena de você ter que aturar ela – disse Sakura

- É... Sorte sua estar no mesmo quarto que a Tenten e a Ino... – disse Dejiko.

- É..Mas e ai,o casal já ta namorando? – perguntou Karin.

- Já! – disse Hinata abraçando Naruto.

- Que fofo! Agora vamos voltar para a piscina – disse Sasuke

Eles voltaram para a piscina, Ino e Gaara estavam sentados na cadeira conversando com Tenten e Neji, que estavam deitados na borda da piscina.

Naruto estava abraçado com Hinata. Já havia 3 casais lá...Será que haveria outro?

Eles ficaram umas 2 horas ali conversando. Já deu 11 horas. Eles foram para os quartos se arrumar para almoçar.

- Será que vai ter guerra de comida como tem em todos os acampamentos? - - pergunta Ino

- Ahn.. que isso! Aqui é um local muito bem... Cuidado, e também, de muito respeito! – disse Tenten

• **Meia hora depois do almoço...**

- TOMA ESSA! ÒÓ – disse Tenten tacando um pedaço de um bolo na cara de Itachi. O bolo acerta na cara de Itachi – OWNED UÚ

Ino saiu correndo e meteu uma torta dentro da calça de Shikamaru e meteu um rocambole na cara da Temari

- QUE SONHO REALIZADO! - - disse Ino

Sakura e Hinata estavam com 4 porções de batatas fritas na mão, correndo por a tacar em todo mundo, inclusive na Temari.

- AI MEU DEUS, MINHA CHAPINHA ;; - resmungou Temari que botava uma bandeja em cima do seu cabelo, para impedir que mais comida voasse nele.

Sasuke estava com uns 4 pratos de Omelete nas mãos.Ele meteu bastante mostarda e catchup e tacou na galera que tava na mesa. Por sorte, Hinata e Sakura se abaixaram,se não o omelete extremamente nojento voaria na cara delas.

Temari, como estava com raiva de Gaara por ele ter jogado Toddynho na cara dela, ela pegou uma jarra de suco de laranja e tacou na camisa dele de marca. Iria manchar.

A barriga tanquinho dele, ficou a mostra. Como estava molhada, ficou bem coladinha. Dejiko e as meninas que estavam SOLTEIRAS começaram a babar, babar e babar.

- PORRA GAARA, NÃO FODE! – disse Itachi que metia a cara de alguma pessoa anônima na macarronada.

- Ta bom! – disse Gaara tirando a camisa.

- OH... MY... GOOOOOOD! ¬¬¬¬¬¬ - disse todas as garotas, até as comprometidas.

- EU TAMBÉM TENHO BARRIGINHA ASSIM, TÁ?! – disse Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto em coro.

• **Quase uma hora depois...**

- A gente fodeu legal com o cabelo da Temari - - disse Tenten de camisola, sentada na cama, secando o cabelo.

- É! Mas ela também fodeu com o meu, parece que ela me deu uma onda de ovadas! – disse Ino sentada na cama com uma toca por cima do cabelo.

- Ta fazendo hidratação de quê Ino? – perguntou Sakura que já estava limpinha e também, de camisola.

- Morango '-' – disse Ino.

- Hum.. Bem, vamos ficar com fome hoje! Mal almoçamos, agora, vamos ficar sem tomar café da tarde e sem jantar, uhuul! -- - disse Sakura

- É – disse Tenten – E por culpa de quem será que teve a boca grande...

- Foi idéia da Karin! – disse Ino se defendendo.

- Seeei... Você deve ter enchido a cabeça dela cheia de merda, não é?! – disse Tenten

- Ah... Talvez, eu dei a idéia pra ela para eu não levar a culpa.. – disse Ino - Ah, mas que eu gostei de hoje, e entãão? - Cara, o Gaara é muuito gostoso porra! òo

- Ta, eu tenho namorado, mas eu tenho que assumir: TAMBÉM ACHO! o - disse Tenten

- Vou roubar o Gaara da Ino èé – disse Sakura

- NÃO! – disse Ino – EU ARREBENTO SUA MEGA-ULTRA-BLASTER-DEMONHADA-GIGANTESCA TESTA ò-ó E sua cara também!

Dejiko que chegou de onde ninguém sabe começou a falar:

- Huhu, se não é vocês que vão roubar eu rouubo! ¬

- Neem vem, o Gaa-kun é meeu! TT - choramingou Ino. - Fica com o seu mega-ultra-gostoso-Itachi. uú

- É... Mas eu ainda acho o Itachi pedófilo... – disse Dejiko

- Isso é verdade! – disse Sakura

- Dejiko,como você conseguiu sair do quarto? Oo – perguntou Tenten

- Tem uma janela chamada 'A janela do banheiro extra-mega-blaster gigante'. Como você acha que eu sai? A Hinata ta tentando sair até agora para não aturar a songa da Temari '-' – disse Dejiko

- Coitada.. – disse as três em coro

- Parece que verdade ou conseqüência não rola hoje, né? – disse Ino

- É.POR CAUSA DE QUEM SERÁ NÉ?! – disse Tenten em voz alta

Ino começou a assobiar e olhar para os lados.

- QUE INVEJA, EU NÃO SEI ASSOBIAR ;-; - disse Sakura

Alguém bate na porta do quarto delas e começa a cochichar..


	12. A melhor semana de férias do mundo! I

Capítulo 12 – A melhor semana de férias do mundo

**Capítulo 12 – A melhor semana de férias do mundo! 1/2**

_- Parece que verdade ou conseqüência não rola hoje, né? – disse Ino_

_- É.POR CAUSA DE QUEM SERÁ NÉ?! – disse Tenten em voz alta_

_Ino começou a assobiar e olhar para os lados._

_- QUE INVEJA, EU NÃO SEI ASSOBIAR ;-; - disse Sakura_

_Alguém bate na porta do quarto delas e começa a cochichar. _

- Dejiko,corre pro banheiro,corre ò-ó – disse Tenten falando em voz baixa.

Dejiko correu para o banheiro e ficou escondida lá.

Sakura abriu a porta.

- Olá?'-' – disse ela.

Ela não viu ninguém.No que ela meteu a cabeça pra fora para ver se tinha alguém lá...

- MUHAHAHAHAHAH! ÒÓ – disse uma alma viva ruiva que corria de cueca por aquele corredor.

- GAARA?! OO – berrou Sakura – SAI?!OO

Gaara e Sai estavam correndo só de cueca pelo corredor feminino. Sasuke estava com uma filmadora na mão,filmando tudo.

- AGORA ROLA! – disse Sasuke

Os dois saíram rolando pelo corredor, só de cueca. As meninas foram tudo para atrás de Sakura,ficaram vendo a cena e começaram a rir. MUITO.

Estavam todos roxos de tanto rir, Sasuke passava com a câmera no quarto das meninas, elas botavam as mãos na frente do rosto.Tinham certeza que isso iria parar no Youtube.

- COMO VOCÊS SÃO BURRAS! – disse Ino que era a única que não estava com a mão na frente do rosto – ESSE VÍDEO VAI PARA O YOUTUBE, E SE A GLOBO NOS DESCOBRE?! VAMOS SER FAMOSINHAS E APARECER NA PLAYBOY!

Pronto. Era o fim da picada.

Todos caíram no chão rolando de rir, já não agüentavam mais de tanto rir, suas barrigas doíam muito, até Sasuke caiu no chão de joelhos, rindo.

- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! DÓI MUUUUUITO! – disse Dejiko que estavam toda esgarçada na cama de Ino, com a mão na barriga.

- AHAM! – disse Ino

- SUAS PRAGAS... AHUAUHUHAUHA, SAIAM DAQUI, AGORA! OU QUEREM NOS MATAR DE TANTO RIR?! – disse Tenten falando e ainda rindo.

- Ok estressadinha! – disse Sai

Eles juntaram as calças que estavam jogadas no meio do corredor e foram para seus quartos, meio longe de lá.

As meninas ainda se acabavam de rir no quarto, Dejiko teve que ir embora,logo logo a inspetora passaria nos quartos para ver se estava tudo certo.

- Credo, isso aqui parece um colégio interno! – disse Tenten

- É mesmo – disse Ino

- Ouvi boatos que o nosso colégio vai ficar um colégio interno esse ano – disse Sakura

- Já estávamos no final de janeiro,né? – disse Ino

- É.. Daqui a pouco as aulas começam – disse Sakura

- E nós vamos receber as malditas cartinhas de 'Sejam bem vindos! Começamos um outro ano letivo e blábláblá!' – disse Tenten fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Eu sempre queimo essas cartas. Só abro para pegar o número da sala de aula e depois, boto na churrasqueira do papai – disse Ino – O Deidara também faz isso.

- O Deidara só não dá a bunda porque ele não é viado, Ino – disse Tenten

- É verdade! – disse Sakura.

- Eu vou matar aquela loira oxigenada! Ela estragou meu cabelo! Ela detonou meu cabelo! Ela fud... – disse Temari sendo cortada por Hinata.

- A gente já sabe o que a Ino fez com o seu cabelo, Temari. E não foi só ela, foi o pessoal todo, até o Shikamaru – disse Hinata olhando com cara de quem comeu bosta.

- Grossa – disse Temari – Mas o Shikamaru nunca faria algo assim comigo! Nunquinha!

- HAHAHA, O Shikamaru não faria isso contigo? JUUURA! Querida, o Shikamaru não é santo! – disse Dejiko.

- É! Ele já aprontou as piores no nosso colégio – disse Hinata – E com várias pessoas também!

- O que ele aprontou? – perguntou Temari assustada – Não sei por que não sou do nível de vocês!

- Que nível? Bem, dane-se. Ele já pichou todas as salas da 7ª série, botou cola de E.V.A na cadeira do professor, abaixou a calcinha de uma garota... – disse Hinata – Entre outros incontáveis casos.

- Eu queria ter visto isso tudo. Seria engraçado! Quem sabe, esse ano eu vejo, né? – disse Dejiko – Aliás... Eu vou estudar lá contigo e com as meninas! Vou passar a morar na casa do Sasuke.

- DEMAIS! – disse Hinata sorrindo.

- Poderemos aprontar MUUUUUUITAS! – disse Dejiko

- É! – disse Hinata

Temari estava de bico calado, escutando tudo o que as duas amigas falavam.

- Já são 19h. Daqui a meia hora... Iria sair o jantar, não? – disse Sai

- É. Eu to com fome... – disse Naruto

- Eu também – disse Sasuke – Mas, dane-se.

- Seu estranho! Você não tem orgulho à comida gostosa do jantar! Ò.ó – disse Naruto

- E daí? – disse Sai olhando para ele com uma cara de deboche.

- MENINAS, abram a porta! – disse uma voz masculina

- Meninas é o cú! – disse Sai abrindo a porta.

Era Itachi. Ele passaria o resto da semana no quarto deles, era enjoativo ficar naquele quarto sozinho, só olhando para as paredes com desenhos ao lado da cama e recadinhos amorosos no banheiro.

Quarta-feira, 2º dia no Vida D'ouro após a chegada. ( eles chegaram na segunda,uma e pouco da manhã, então, o primeiro dia foi terça-feira, eles vão ficar lá até sábado :D )

A sirene toca. Todos acordam com uma cara de desgosto.

- A gente vai ter que aturar isso até sábado... – disse Tenten

- É... que chatice – disse Ino

- Vamos acordar a Sakura? Ela ta dormindo com os tampões de novo – disse Tenten

- Vamos fazer o que né? – disse Ino.

Elas sacudiram Sakura, deram tapinhas, e ela acordou. Tenten foi a primeira a tomar banho, depois ela botou um shorts jeans, um all star preto e uma blusa verde escura,com detalhes em branco da Surf Girls.

Ino foi à segunda, botou um shorts jeans, um all star azul claro sem cadarço e uma blusa gigante azul clara, bem soltinha. E Sakura, como era a mais sonolenta, tomou um banho meio demorado. Nisso, as meninas já tinham arrumado suas camas e botado as roupas sujas em sacolas separadas.

Ela botou uma meia calça jeans, um tênis branco e uma blusa rosa bem clarinho. Prendeu o cabelo com um rabo de cavalo baixo, estava fazendo um calor infernal.

Elas desceram e foram tomar café. Todos já estavam lá, até Karin. Bem, ela só tomou um suco, comeu uma torrada... E ficou dormindo na mesa. A noite dela, sei lá, ela não dormiu. Será que ela se divertiu bastante na moita?

- Que cara de sono é essa Karin? – perguntou Ino

- Nem te conto – disse Karin com um sorriso meigo e ao mesmo tempo, sonolento.

- O que você andou aprontando hein?! – perguntou Dejiko que estava ao lado dela.

- Fiquei conversando com minhas companheiras de quarto. Elas tinham cara de metida, mas são legais na conversa – disse Karin

- Nossa – disse Tenten.

Tomaram café. Os meninos não falaram quase nada, de vez em quando eles tinham que limpar os lábios babados, motivo? As meninas estavam LIN-DAS.

Até a Karin que é o cú virado do avesso e torcido, estava bonita.

- Pelo o que eu ouvi, hoje tem uma noite 'temática e dançante' – disse Ino

- É! Tem no deck da praia – disse Hinata

- Será que vai ser bom? – perguntou Dejiko

- Ah, não sei, mas já vou pegar minha fantasia! Aliás, é festa à fantasia, não? – disse Tenten sorrindo.

- É! Vamos correr pra lá agora, porque se não, as fantasias que irão sobrar vão ser as mais feias e as mais vulgares – disse Sakura

"Vulgares? Unf, estou acostumada com isso" – pensou Karin ainda com aquela cara sonolenta.

- Eu vou de Spider Pig dos simpsons! – disse Naruto

- Eu não acredito que uma menina de família honrada está namorando com um doente como esse... – disse Neji com uma veia saltando da testa

- Calma Neji, calma, é a vida, é a vida... Isso são obstáculos da vida que n... – disse Tenten sendo cortada pelas meninas.

- Que nós devemos encarar de cabeça erguida! – disse todas em coro.

- Típica frase da Tenten! – disse Ino

- É! – disse Sakura com um sorriso meigo no rosto. Ela conhecia muito bem essa frase, já escutou várias vezes quando Sai a rejeitava quando ela era mais nova e... Até um dia não muito longe daquele.

- Praia agora? – perguntou Dejiko

- Beleza – disse todos em coro.

Foram para seus quartos, botaram roupas de banho e foram para a praia.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai e Itachi alugaram pranchas de surf e foram "se pagar um pouquinho".

As meninas estavam sentadas em suas toalhas de banho, tomando um solzinho. Neji estava na mesa com o guarda-sol, observando sua namorada que estava deitada naquela toalha deixando seu corpo exposto ao sol.

- Shikamaruuuuuuu! Vamos dar um mergulho! Sai dessa mesa e vem comigo!! – disse Temari tentando arrastar Shikamaru para a água.

- Sai grude! Eu não quero! – disse Shikamaru

- MAS EU QUERO! – berrou Temari

- Eu não vou ficar obedecendo às ordens de uma patricinha chorona! – disse Shikamaru

- Uiiiiii, falou na cara! – disse todos que estava na areia da praia em coro.

- CALEM A BOCA! – disse Temari

Sakura começou a rir e quando ela olhou para o lado, viu Dejiko correndo com uma prancha de surf para a água. Ela entrou na água, indo para o mesmo local onde os meninos estavam.

- A Dejiko surfa? – perguntou Sakura

- Sei lá! – disse Karin

Itachi e os meninos estavam boquiabertos, não sabiam que Dejiko surfava... Melhor que eles.

- Eu sabia que a Dejiko surfava, mas não sabia que ela surfava tão bem assim – disse Itachi

- Idem – disse Sasuke.

Sai estava paralisado ao ver a "bela garotinha" surfar. Ela simplesmente arrasava nas ondas. Depois, ela foi para perto dos meninos, conversar um pouquinho.

- Eu vou para a areia, já fui humilhado que chega... – disse Naruto entrando em depressão XD

- Fraco! – disse todos em coro.

- Eu não sabia que você surfava bem assim, Dejiko – disse Sasuke

- É? Nem eu! – disse ela sorrindo.

Gota gigante em Itachi, Sasuke e Sai.

- Mas bem, vamos fazer uma competição? – perguntou ela com um olhar malicioso.

- Pode ser – disse Sasuke

- Ótimo – disse Dejiko – O povo da areia vão ser os nossos jurados.

- OK, vamos lá – disse Sai

Eles saíram da água e avisaram o povo.

- O QUÊ?! VÃO FAZER UMA COMPETIÇÃO E NÃO ME AVISARAM?! – berrou Naruto

- Pra começo de assunto, nosso ouvido não é pinico – disse Dejiko

- Você nunca teria chance contra a gente. Você sempre cai depois de 10 segundos ou menos na onda – disse Sasuke

- Isso é verdade! – disse Hinata

- Amor!Até você não me apóia?TT – choramingou Naruto.

- Eu só falei a verdade! – disse Hinata tomando um gole da água de coco.

- A Hinata é sincera! – disse Dejiko dando um sorrisinho.

- OK, vamos começar – disse Sasuke

Sakura estava deitada em uma das toalhas de barriga para cima. Sasuke dava umas "analisadas" meio discretas nela. Ino notava as secadas de Sasuke na amiga.

- Hum... Sasuke secando a Sakura? – disse Ino

Gaara que estava com Ino no colo, soltou uma risadinha, Sasuke virou a cara e Sakura que estava dormindo, acordou e ficou sentada na toalha.

- Hã?? – disse ela meio corada

Quando viu, Sasuke já estava na água, pegando uma onda para a competição. Sakura olhava paralisada para a cena. Ele era LINDO quando surfava.

Sasuke infelizmente, caiu da prancha. Depois, foi Dejiko.

Ela foi para a área mais funda do local, pegou uma, duas ondas... Na terceira, quando ela ia fazer o tubo, ela cai.

- ELA CAIU! – berrou Itachi

- Ela volta, ela volta – disse Sasuke

Dejiko não voltava. Fazia uns 2 minutos que ela havia caído.

- Ela não voltou até agora! Vamos procurar por ela! – disse Sai desesperado.

Todos se desesperaram, foram para água a procurar. Itachi viu a prancha dela boiando a poucos metros do local onde ela havia caído. Ele decidiu olhar por lá.

Ele pegou uma máscara de mergulho e começou a procurá-la de baixo d'água.

Ele a encontrou, desacordada na areia da água. A pegou no colo e a levou até a superfície.

- EU A ACHEI! EU A ACHEI! – berrou Itachi botando Dejiko na prancha de surf dele e a levando até a areia.

Todos foram para a areia, Dejiko estava desacordada.

- Ela engoliu muita água... – disse Sai

Sai e Itachi se entreolharam, com cara de 'Eu te mato'. Itachi empurrou Sai e fez uma respiração boca a boca em Dejiko.Ela acordou.

- UUUUUUUFA! – disse todos em coro

- O... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Dejiko

- Você pegou uma onda e caiu dela. Depois, ficou desacordada – disse Itachi

- Bem.. Eu me lembro que na terceira onda que eu peguei... Eu cai sim, e bati com a cabeça na prancha, depois disso não lembro de mais nada – disse Dejiko

- OK, OK, vamos cancelar o campeonato e vamos voltar para os quartos. Temos que almoçar daqui a meia hora – disse Karin

- É mesmo – disse Neji

Todos foram para seus quartos, tomaram um banho e foram para a frente da Praça de Alimentação.

- Como as meninas demoram... – disse Neji

- Isso não é nada – disse Itachi – O pior é quando elas querem ir a uma festa, levam mais de duas horas para escolher uma roupa e quando escolhem, acham que a roupa está ruim ou que elas estão gordas.

- Verdade – disse Sasuke

- NEEEEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIII! – berrou Tenten que abraçou ele forte.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com beijinhos, Naruto e Hinata com um beijo comum, Ino se agarrou em Gaara e o resto, ficou na seca, só chupando o dedo.

- Vamos almoçar de uma vez, vamos! – disse Shikamaru que estava com aquela cara sonolenta novamente.

Almoçaram. Ficaram conversando, já era 14:34.

- A gente tem que pegar as fantasias na recepção – disse Sakura

- Eu pego! – disse Tenten sorrindo – Mas eu pego só para as meninas!

- Eu pego para os meninos – disse Neji.

- OK! – disse todos em coro.

Neji e Tenten se levantaram e no meio do caminho para a recepção, Tenten seu uma risadinha maléfica.

- Muhahahah D – disse Ela

- O que você quer aprontar dessa vez, Tenten? – perguntou Neji

- Muuuita coisa! – disse ela

Foram na recepção e pegaram tais fantasias para as 'certas' pessoas.

Ela deixou cada caixa de fantasia no quarto de cada trio.

- Pegou as fantasias? – perguntou Sakura

- Peguei. Botei no quarto de vocês, maaaas, só podem abrir na hora da festa! – disse Tenten

- OK... – disse Ino. "Lá vem merda" – pensou ela.

Se divertiram a tarde toda. Foram na piscina, na tirolesa, jogaram queimada e vôlei... Muita coisa rolou.

19h. Faltava uma hora para a festa começar.

• **Quarto Sakura, Ino e Tenten** •

As três começaram a abrir as fantasias. Se assustaram quando viram o tamanho delas.

- TENTEN, EU TE MATO! – disse Sakura vendo o tipo da roupa. Era um vestidinho branco, com meia de arrastão branca de enfermeira, com chapéu e sapato.

- EU TAMBÉM TE MATO! – berrou Ino, que segurava a roupinha que ela iria usar. Era um pequeno vestidinho vermelho, com rabinho e chifrinhos de diabo, com a 'arma' também, sem falar na meia de arrastão vermelha com cinta-liga.

- É bem a cara de vocês – disse Tenten que já estava usando sua roupa de Gatinha. Era um maiô branco, com meia fina branca com orelha e rabo de gato.

- Qual foi a reação do Neji quando viu a sua roupa? OO – perguntou Ino

- Ele só me olhou com aquela cara de 'eu te pego depois' e ficou com ciúmes, achando que é sexy demais – disse Tenten

- E é mesmo! Olha o tamanho desse maiô! – disse Sakura

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse Tenten – Agora, vistam-se!

• **Quarto Dejiko, Temari e Hinata** •

- Minha roupa é... DE COELHINHA DA PLAYBOY?! – berrou Dejiko

- É bem melhor do que a fantasia da Temari – disse Hinata

- A MINHA É DE VACA! – disse Temari já usando a fantasia gigante de vaca.

- AHUHUAHUAHUAUHAUH – riu todas.

- A minha é de colegial – disse Hinata dando uma piscadinha

- Sua fantasia não é vergonhosa... – disse Dejiko

- A MINHA É! – choramingou Temari

- Mas é a sua CARA! – disse Dejiko e Hinata em coro.

Sasuke e os meninos estavam esperando as garotas na frente do quarto delas. Karin estava lá também, berrando que nem uma louca,a roupa dela era de Gari.

Ela saiu do quarto,e muita gente começou a rir.

Sasuke estava de Stripper ( EU QUEERO - ), Sai de Vampiro, Itachi de Mago, Neji de Cachorro, Gaara de cafetão, Naruto de Professor e pra fuder com tudo, Shikamaru estava de príncipe.

Depois de Karin, Hinata saiu.

- O PROFESSOR VAI ABUSAR DA ALUNA! ISSO É FEEEIO HEIN?! – disse Shikamaru tirando sarro.

Naruto mostrou o dedo do meio para Shikamaru, ficou encostado na parede abraçado com Hinata.

Depois, saiu Dejiko, que quase foi assediada por Sai e Itachi. Ela estava com um maiô preto colado, meia fina preta, sapato de salto preto e orelha e rabinho branco, típico coelha da playboy.

Tenten saiu e logo foi abraçando Neji. Temari, que estava vestida de vaca, decidiu não ir. ODIOU a fantasia, mas, Ino a arrastou para o corredor. Lá, ela foi zoada por todo mundo.

- VEM SAKURA! – disse Ino puxando a garota pelo braço.

- NÃÃÃO! ESSA ROUPA É VERGONHOSAAA! – berrou Sakura se segurando para não ser arrastada por Ino para o corredor.

O vesitidinho de Sakura terminava 20 centímetros abaixo do quadril, era muito curto.Deixava as cinta-ligas brancas com a meia de arrastão à mostra. Ino arrastou ela com tudo e Sakura caiu de bunda no chão,com aquela mini roupa.

Muitos assobios foram escutados, Sakura corou muito e Sai a ajudou a se levantar.

- Vamos, a festa já começou – disse Sai sorrindo.

- E...É.. – disse Sakura corada.

Sasuke estava querendo esfolar Sai, ele ainda gostava da Sakura,mas queria tentar esquece-la, depois do que ela fez, talvez, Nunca mais.

Chegaram no deck, a festa era grande. Todos da Colônia de férias estavam lá, dançando, bebendo, curtindo, se beijando, brincando.

Começaram a dançar, Sakura ficou tímida demais para poder conseguir dançar, sem comentários, a roupa dela era CURTÍSSIMA.

23:47.

- Sakura! Vamos jogar verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou Ino que estava em pé, na frente de Sakura que mal dançou.

- Pode ser – disse Sakura

Ino a levou até a areia da praia, onde o povo todo estava. Tinha uma mesinha que botaram a garrafa para girar. Tenten girou.

- Karin Gaara – disse Ino

- Gaara, verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Karin

- Desafio – disse Gaara

- Agarre... O Naruto! – disse Karin

- O QUÊ?! – berrou Naruto e Gaara em coro.

- Ninguém nunca fez isso, então, estréia. (: - disse Karin.

Os dois se olharam com uma cara de nojo.

- Eu tenho namorada... – disse Gaara

- Eu também – disse Naruto

- Dane-se. BEIJEM-SE LOGO,É SÓ UM BEIJO – disse Karin batendo com a mão com tudo na mesa.

Os dois se levantaram. Gaara segurou na cintura de Naruto que ficou com nojo, Gaara olhou para ele.

- Eu te odeio, lembre-se disso – disse Gaara, beijando Naruto com vontade.

- MEEEEEEEEELLDEEEEEEELLS! – disse todos

- KARIN, EU TE MATO ÒÓ – disse Ino e Hinata em coro.

Os dois terminaram o beijo e saíram cuspindo, tossindo e fazendo qualquer coisa para a 'infecção' sair da boca.

- LISTERINE, LISTERINE! – berrava Naruto e Gaara desesperados.

Gaara girou.

- Temari Sasuke. – disse Sakura

- Sas... – disse Temari sendo cortada por Sasuke.

- Desafio – disse Sasuke.

- Beije alguma menina DAQUI – disse Temari cruzando os braços.

Ele não deu bola. Iria fazer o desafio.

Ele olhou para a roda. Tinha a Hinata, mas ela namorava Naruto,a Tenten namorava Neji,a Dejiko,era sua prima e Sai já estava de olho, a Temari nem pensar, Ino já era do seu melhor amigo, Sakura, muito menos. A escolhida foi Karin.

Ele a levantou e puxou para um beijo ardente, o que deixou Sakura triste.

- G...Gente, eu vou indo – disse Sakura se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade, ela havia torcido o tornozelo mais cedo.

- Porque? – perguntou Ino – Ta tão divertido!

"Nunca vi tanto..." – pensou Sakura

- Deve estar divertido apenas para certas pessoas, não pra mim – disse Sakura andando se apoiando nas mesas, cadeiras, paredes. Seu tornozelo e seu pé doíam muito, ela ia mancando para o quarto.

"Ela ainda ama ele..." – pensou Ino.

- Eu vou junto com a Sakura, OK? – disse Ino

- Mas não é nem uma da manhã! – disse Gaara

- E daí? – disse Ino vendo que Sasuke parou de beijar Karin e voltou para seu local de antes.

"NOOSSA, ELE TEM UMA FOME!" – pensou Karin respirando ofegante.

Sakura estava quase chegando no casarão, ela iria pegar o elevador para ir para o quarto. Ino chegou correndo até a amiga.

- Sakura! – disse Ino – Porque você saiu?

- Nem te conto – disse Sakura quase chorando.

- Você... ainda gosta dele, não é? – perguntou Ino

Sakura apenas afirmou com a cabeça e começou a chorar. Ino a abraçou e foi para o quarto com Sakura.

Sakura tomou um banho quente, botou o pijama e foi dormir calada. Ino voltou para a rodinha, para continuar a brincadeira.

De vez em quando, ela olhava para Sasuke, que não dava bola para o que pediam para ele fazer. Tenten estava brincando animada, até que ela olha e fica paralisada.

- O que houve Tenten? – perguntou Neji notando a garota olhando paralisada para o lado.

- M...Mi...Minhas... PRIMAS! – disse ela em voz alta – Sayuu!Mayuu!

Duas meninas idênticas olharam para ela e no rosto delas, surgiu um sorriso esboçado. Elas tinham cabelos castanhos, chegado a cor chocolate e penetrantes olhos azuis.

- TENTEN! – berrou as meninas em coro, indo correndo abraçar ela.

Tenten se levantou, deu um bom abraço nelas.

- A quanto tempo! – disse Sayuu.

- É mesmo! – disse Tenten sorrindo

Os meninos olhavam boquiabertos, elas eram extremamente lindas. Tinham um corpo esbelto, o mesmo tamanho, cabelos compridos, os olhos delas realçavam com o lápis preto.

"Lindas" – pensou todos os meninos, olhando elas.

Naruto estava quase babando, Hinata ficou P da vida com isso e deu um cascudo no namorado.

Gaara olhava com olhos pervertidos para as meninas, Ino deu um soco na barriga dele.

- O que houve com ele? – perguntou Hinata

- Nada Òó Ele só ta com dor de barriga, NÉ GAARA?! – disse Ino

- É...ÉÉ! – disse Gaara com as mãos pressionando a barriga de dor, com um pouco de dificuldade para falar.

Karin para começo de assunto, não foi com a cara delas. Elas eram bonitas demais, ela assumiu para si mesma, mas ela não queria que Sasuke babasse por elas, e sim, por ELA.

Voltaram a jogar, e dessa vez, com as gêmeas. A brincadeira foi longa, durou até 2:45 da manhã, não tinha quase ninguém naquele deck, a festa poderia durar até o amanhecer. Estavam todos com sono.

Sasuke olhava meio paralisado para as gêmeas, elas eram mais lindas que Sakura. Ino notava as secadas dele nas gêmeas, ela iria fazer algo maldoso...

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tenten

- A nossa classe do colégio marcou de ficar essa semana aqui. A gente chegou segunda de manhã e dormimos o dia todo! – disse Mayuu.

- UAAU. O povo aqui chegou Segunda de noite – disse Tenten sorrindo.

- Mas povo, vamos dormir? Quase ninguém ta agüentando em pé aqui, ta todo mundo com sono – disse Karin

- É mesmo, vamos – disse Naruto.

Todos se levantaram. Sasuke se levantou e saiu andando. Ino falou para Gaara ir, ela queria bater um 'papo' com o Sasuke. Todos foram menos Sasuke que foi parado por Ino, ela disse que queria falar com ele.

Ela o segurou pela a gola da camisa dele de stripper, o emparedou com força.

- Me escuta – disse Ino sendo bem grossa com ele

- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou ele com uma voz sonolenta.

- É só UMA DICA: Quer ficar com uma garota? Fique, mas não na frente da Sakura, pois apesar de tudo, ELA AINDA TE AMA. Se você a fizer sofrer NOVAMENTE, você JÁ ERA – disse Ino dando um soco na barriga dele e indo embora.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas segurou a barriga.

"Para uma patricinha louca como ela, ela é bem forte..." – pensou ele.

Ino chegou no quarto, Tenten já estava de pijama, indo se sentar na cama com maior cuidado para não acordar Sakura.

- O que aconteceu entre você e o Sasuke? – perguntou Tenten em voz baixa para Ino

- Só falei umas coisinhas para o próprio bem dele e dei um pequeno soco na barriga dele, para ele aprender – disse Ino

Ela tomou um banho e botou o pijama, foi para a cama e viu Tenten sentada.

- Me fala um pouco das suas primas? – perguntou Ino

- OK. Bem, elas são gêmeas, deu pra notar até... A Mayuu é a mais atirada e a Sayuu é a mais tímida. Ambas gostam de coisas opostas, elas são bem diferentes. Mayuu gosta de dançar, já Sayuu, gosta de cantar. Mayuu gosta de Boates sexy's e Sayuu gosta de apenas festinhas entre as amigas. É tudo oposto, sabe? Enquanto Mayuu gosta de passar horas na internet, fofocando, e tals, Sayuu gosta de estudar e passear – disse Tenten

- Ahn... Então eu tenho que tomar cuidado com a Mayuu... – disse Ino

- Porque? – perguntou Tenten

- Porque no meio do V ou D, ela ficava secando o Gaara. Isso me dá nos nervos – disse Ino

- Ela secava TODOS os meninos, até o Itachi – disse Tenten – Deve ser falta de beijo, eu acho.

- Ela é do tipo encalhada ou do tipo que toda semana ela ta com um menino diferente? – perguntou Ino

- É do tipo que toda semana ela ta com um menino diferente. Já Sayuu... Bem, ela é tímida e só beijou 2 meninos e o segundo, ela namorou e tal, mas não durou porque ele começou a gostar da Mayuu. Foi o que eu soube – disse Tenten

- Ahn... Bem, vamos dormir. HOJE é cedo! – disse Ino

- É.. – disse Tenten

Elas dormiram.

6 horas da manhã. Horário normal de se acordar lá. Novamente, Ino e Tenten foram acordar a amiga que estava com tampões no ouvido.

- Ela ta quente – disse Tenten passando a mão na testa dela, ela estava meio corada.

- Temos que ver com a recepcionista para ver se tem algum remédio aqui – disse Ino

Elas se arrumaram e foram correndo para a recepção. Sasuke trombou com elas no caminho, ele estava meio corado. Quando se esbarraram, os três caíram no chão.

- Não olham para onde andam, não?! – disse Sasuke bem grosso

- AAh, cala a boca o manda chuva! A gente tem que fazer coisas mais importantes do que discutir com um desclassificado que AMA fazer meninas sofrerem! – disse Ino

Sasuke não respondeu. Era uma boa resposta afiada na ponta da língua da Ino.

- Aonde vocês estão indo? – perguntou ele

- Na recepção, procurar remédio para a Sakura – disse Tenten

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Sasuke

- HIV ¬¬ - disse Ino

Sasuke deu um pulo.

- O QUE?! – berrou ele

- Seu besta, é febre. Ela só deu para você, que é o que eu sei – disse Ino correndo para a recepção.

- Hum. Ok – disse Sasuke, indo para o quarto dele. Ele não estava se sentindo bem.

Tenten e Ino chegaram desesperadas na recepção.

- Tem algum remédio para febre?! – perguntou Ino

- N-Não... Não somos uma farmácia – disse a recepcionista assustada

- É que tem uma amiga nossa que está com uma febre ALTÍSSIMA – disse Tenten

- Não podemos fazer nada, aliás, vocês tem café da manhã agora, devem ir imediatamente para lá – disse a recepcionista

- OK, se uma pessoa morrer aqui, VOCÊS NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM ISSO, CERTO?! – berrou Ino batendo com as mãos no balcão.

A recepcionista não respondeu. Apenas chamou dois guardas para tirá-las de lá. Eles as pegaram pelo o braço e botaram elas para fora da recepção.

- QUE MERDA – berrou Ino

- Calma Ino, calma,a gente dá um jeito – disse Tenten.

Ino não respondeu, apenas foi para o quarto com Tenten. Chegaram lá e viram a inspetora brigando com Sakura.

- VAMOS! ARRUME-SE! – berrou a inspetora

- ELA TÁ COM FEBRE ALTA NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ NOTOU, E PARE DE BERRAR – disse Ino

- DANE-SE, ESTÁ NA HORA DO CAFÉ – berrou a inspetora.

**Continua.**


	13. A melhor semana de férias do mundo! II

**Capítulo 13 – A melhor semana de férias do mundo! 2/2**

_- VAMOS! ARRUME-SE! – berrou a inspetora_

_- ELA TÁ COM FEBRE ALTA NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ NOTOU, E PARE DE BERRAR – disse Ino_

_- DANE-SE, ESTÁ NA HORA DO CAFÉ – berrou a inspetora._

A discussão de Ino e a Inspetora foi aumentando, os berros eram altos, coisa que puxou a atenção de todo o casarão. A febre de Sakura aumentava, foi uma febre repentina, pois no dia anterior, ela estava ótima. Será que a causa disso tudo foi DAQUELA cena?

Tenten foi para o quarto, pegou uma toalha molhada com água gelada, torceu um pouco e botou ela meio dobrada na testa de Sakura. Sakura havia se deitado de dor de cabeça e febre, Tenten começava a cuidar da mesma.

* * *

- Sasuke! Acorda! Ta tudo bem?! DOBEE! – berrava Naruto,sacudindo Sasuke que estava desmaiado ao lado da praça de alimentação.

Estava muito abafado lá, o calor era infernal, Sasuke precisou tomar um pouco de ar. Foi e não voltou. Os meninos e as meninas estranharam, Naruto foi o primeiro a ver o que aconteceu. Paralisado com aquela cena, acabou esquecendo de avisar os amigos.

Com os berros de Naruto, Gaara e o povo conseguiram escutar e foram correndo para ver o que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Hinata

- Ele desmaiou! – disse Naruto – O que vamos fazer?

- Sei lá! – disse Gaara

Temari foi empurrando as pessoas que estavam grudadas em Sasuke, ela estava com um semblante sério. Ela botou as mãos no rosto do rapaz e se assustou.

- Ele... Está ardendo de febre! – disse ela – Temos que dar um jeito, vamos levá-lo para o quarto dele.

Todos se surpreenderam com o ato da patricinha que nunca se preocupou com ninguém a não ser Shikamaru e Gaara. Obedeceram a garota.

Pegaram Sasuke com um pouco de dificuldade, realmente ele era meio pesado.Ele não era gordo, mas era alto... O levaram para o quarto da pessoa mais próximo, o que pertencia à Ino, Tenten e Sakura. Chegando lá, viram uma inspetora discutindo a voz alta com a Ino, as duas estavam a ponto de se matar na pancada.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?! – berrou a inspetora olhando Gaara e Naruto trazendo Sasuke para o quarto... Das meninas?

- Ele ta ardendo de febre, precisamos cuidar dele! Viemos ao quarto mais próximo da praça de alimentação – disse Temari

A inspetora nada respondeu. Apenas saiu furiosa de lá, estava tudo sem controle. Botaram Sasuke na cama da Ino, pegaram uma toalha de rosto do banheiro do quarto da Hinata, Temari e Dejiko, e fizeram o mesmo o que a Tenten fez com a toalha da Sakura.

- Estranho... Os dois estão ardendo de febre – disse Dejiko que se sentava na cama da Tenten, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Hunf.. – disse Temari – Os dois se completam, mas não sabem disso.

Uma boa 'bomba atômica' explodiu em Karin. Ela queria avançar no pescoço da Temari por ter dito aquilo. Algum dia, o Sasuke seria SÓ dela, apenas dela. Esse era o pensamento de Karin, mas bem, só em sonhos, não?

- Vamos fazer uma coisa aqui – disse Ino chamando todos para a frente da porta – Cada um terá que cuidar de Sasuke e Sakura por duas horas. Será dividido por duas pessoas, caso uma precise de um chamado de socorro imediato, a outra faz o 'serviço' de pedir ajuda. Isso irá durar até os dois melhorarem.

- Boa idéia – disse Dejiko

- Boa não, ótima – disse Itachi

- Primeiro vai ser eu e a Tenten, agora, ajeitem-se como suas duplas ai, para organizamos tudo para ver como será – disse Ino – E, por favor, casais que estão ficando, afim ou namorando, não rola. Capaz até de não dar atenção total aos dois.

Organizaram-se.

Tirando Ino e Tenten, as duplas estavam formadas.

Temari e Karin. Shikamaru e Itachi. Naruto e Dejiko.Sai e Gaara. Não demorou muito tempo para as gemas Sayuu e Mayuu ficarem sabendo dos ocorridos. Elas correram para o quarto da Tenten. Iriam ajudar, em tudo que precisassem. Hinata ficaria como 'reserva', caso houvesse alguma coisa com algum integrante de cada dupla.

* * *

• **Turno Ino e Tenten.**

- Que estranho. Os dois ficaram com febre alta no mesmo dia – disse Tenten – Como a Temari disse, os dois se completam. Se um adoece, outro também. Que lindo!

- É mesmo – disse Ino, que finalmente sorriu aquele dia.

Sakura fingia estar dormindo e quando ouviu aquilo, deu um pequeno sorriso, fácil de notar.

- Olha! Ela está sonhando! – disse Tenten, sendo a mais burra da dupla, ao notar que a Sakura dava um sorriso. Sakura nunca sorria quando dormia, apenas Ino sabia disso.

- É mesmo... Sakura, acorda, eu sei que você está acordada – disse Ino

- Sem graça – disse Sakura abrindo os olhos e olhando diretamente para a loira

- O queê? Ino! Você estragou o lindo sonho que ela tinha! – disse Tenten

- Você ta mais burra que a Temari, Tenten – disse Ino

- Porque?! Como assim? – perguntou Tenten

- Sempre que a Sakura dorme, ela NUNCA sorri. – disse Ino dando uma piscadinha para a mesma.

- É verdade – disse Sakura – Mas... O que aconteceu com o Sasuke?

- Parece que ele desmaiou, sei lá, o povo veio desesperado pra cá – disse Tenten

- Estranho... O Sasuke não é de desmaiar muito.. – disse Sakura

- Pensei o mesmo quando o trouxeram para cá – disse Ino

- Nosso turno vai acabar em minutos... – disse Tenten olhando para o relógio que marcava 13:45.

- Que turno? – perguntou Sakura

- A cada duas horas, uma dupla irá entrar aqui no quarto para cuidar de vocês – disse Ino

- Depois da gente, é a Temari e a Karin – disse Tenten

- Socorro... – disse Sakura – Uma Patricinha neurótica e uma Atirada safada – se lamentou a mesma.

- AUHHUAHUAH, vai ser engraçado! – disse Tenten – Sem falar que a Karin se atira mais para Sasuke, então,ela vai ficar toda hora em cima dele.

- Eu sei – disse Sakura – Que ódio...

- Deu de perceber a noite anterior, não? – disse Ino – Mas, cenas tipo aquelas, não irão se repetir mais vezes na sua frente. Dei um bom chá de 'pomba' no Sasuke.

- Chá de pomba? UHAHUAHUUHA – disse Tenten rindo.

Aqueles últimos 15 minutos passaram rapidamente. A próxima dupla,era Temari e Karin.

No turno delas, Karin só ficava chegando perto e mais perto de Sasuke.Sakura estava sentada na cama, ainda estava com febre, mas não muito alta do que antes. As duplas foram mudando, até que chegou na antepenúltima.E Sasuke não acordava.

- MELLDELLS! Esse guri entrou em coma?! – perguntou Sakura quase berrando, ela já estava meio que... melhor da febre, mas estava ajudando as duplas – Ele ta desmaiado a mais de duas horas!

- Cadê o trequinho do choque? - perguntou Naruto

- Não precisa não. Aperta as 'bolas de aço' dele que ele acorda rapidinho – disse Dejiko soltando uma risadinha.

- Ui! Eu não! – disse Naruto com nojo.

Sakura soltou uma pequena risadinha, não iria sair do quarto enquanto Sasuke estivesse desmaiado.

A vez das gêmeas chegou. Mayuu pegou duas luvas brancas descartáveis, deu um puxãozinho, o que fez um barulho básico. Sayuu olhou para ela, se sentou na cama e depois olhou para Sakura.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sakura – Aliás, você é a Mayuu ou a Sayuu?

- Mayuu – disse Mayuu – Bem, vou fazer um exame para ver se ele está mesmo desmaiado.

- Qual exame? – perguntou Sayuu

- Exame de próstata – disse Mayuu com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Nisso, Sasuke acordou com um pulo, o que fez todos do quarto se acabarem nos risos.

- M-Mas que droga! – disse Sasuke

- Você tava acordado até agora?! – perguntou Sakura meio desesperada, ela havia contado mil e uma coisas sobre ele para as meninas que entravam naquele quarto, interessadas sobre o assunto. Se ele estivesse acordado... Já era.

- Sim. E eu ouvi a parte que você queria catar uma cueca minha para fazer macumba – disse Sasuke – Sem falar naquelas simpatias toscas, você sabe que eu to de braços abertos pra você, então, pra quê essas macumbas de puta ai?

Mayuu e Sayuu se olharam, deram uma risadinha.

- Era impossível alguém ficar desmaiado por mais de 20 minutos, isso ta mais que na cara – disse Mayuu.

- É – disse Sayuu.

Sakura estava boquiaberta. O que ele disse era verdade? As futuras tentativas dela iriam por água a baixo? Ele havia perdoado ela?

- V... Você me desculpou..De tudo? – perguntou ela meio corada e sem entender nada.

- Algumas horas... Eu fiz isso, calado. Depois do que eu ouvi sobre o que você falou para a Dejiko, Ino, Tenten e cia... – disse Sasuke

- SEU DOBE, PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ACORDOU LOGO? – berrou a garota dos cabelos rosados.

- Eu tava esperando o momento certo – disse ele.

- Mas... Bem... Você gosta mesmo de mim? Agora? – perguntou a de cabelos rosados notando que as gêmeas estavam saindo do quarto rindo e batendo as mãos.

- Não – disse Sasuke frio.

- Eu sabia... Era bom de mais pra ser verdade – disse Sakura cruzando os braços e emburrando a cara.

Uma tranca de porta se escuta. Eles estariam trancados no quarto?

Sasuke foi para a porta meio corado, tentou abri-la: Inútil. A porta estava trancada, seria uma ótima oportunidade para tentar agarrar a garota mas...Talvez?

Voltou e ficou deitado na cama onde estava antes. Sakura ainda estava corada, não iria agüentar ficar sozinha no quarto com "ele".

- Eu vou ao banheiro – disse ela se levantando e indo até o banheiro, mas é impedida por alguma coisa...

Sasuke IRIA segurar a mão da garota, para ela esperar, mas 'errou a mira' e acabou segurando no shorts dela, fazendo ele abaixar um pouco e deixar a calcinha rosa bebê dela à mostra.

- Caham,não era minha intenção – disse ele olhando para a parede.

- Percebe-se – disse ela batendo com a mão com força na mão dele e ajeitando o shorts.

Todos estavam atrás da porta, para escutar a conversa dos dois. Alguns riam, outros rangiam os dentes, (Karin, por exemplo) outros faziam aposta de quem iria dar a 'iniciativa', entre outros.

- Eu falei que só falar em 'Exame de próstata' ele iria acordar – disse Sayuu, vitoriosa.

- É, assim fez com que os preguiçosos do Sai e Gaara não irem – disse Ino

- Mas a gente não queria mesmo! – disse os dois em coro.

- Eu tenho cara de viado por acaso para cuidar do Sasuke? – perguntou Sai – Eu sei que o Gaara tem e que ele faria tudo pelo Sasuke, mas, EU?

Gaara olhou ele com aquela cara de quem o comeria vivo. Sai se arrepiou e sentiu alguma coisa esfolar o pescoço dele: Era o Gaara.

- O amor é liiiiiiiiiiindo! – disse Dejiko rindo.

- Aham. Voltamos a escutar "Paixão no Quarto" – disse Tenten encostando o ouvido na porta para escutar a conversa dos dois.

- Sasuke, você me irrita – disse Sakura

- Eita menina mau-humorada. Acabei de falar que eu tava de braços abertos pra ti e agora ta com esse mau humor todo? – disse ele, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Mais ou menos... – disse ela em voz baixa olhando para o lado.

Sasuke se levantou, ficou frente e a frente com ela.

- Sakura, olha pra mim... – disse ele

- Não... – ela respondeu em voz baixa.

- Sakura, Olha pra mim – disse Sasuke.

- Não... – respondeu ela novamente.

- Sakura, olha pra mim – disse Sasuke já perdendo um pouco a paciência.

- O QUE VOCÊ Q... – disse Sakura sendo interrompida por Sasuke, que lhe dava um bom beijo doce e devagar nela.

Sakura se derreteu, ele sabia que beijos daquela maneira faziam ela se derreter toda, ela amava. Ela escutou muitos "UHUUL!", "JÁ TAVA NA HORA!" e "O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU/NEM TE CONTO!" que vinham de trás da porta.

- S...Sasuke... – disse ela em voz baixa após o beijo.

Ele não respondeu. Continuou parado na frente dela, de joelhos na cama.

Ino abriu a porta sorrindo, o povo estava atrás dela berrando, loucos querendo olhar, ela só viu a cena de Sasuke de joelhos na frente da garota.

- O QUE ACONTECEU AQUIII?! – perguntou a loira frenética.

- Nem te conto – disse Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso

- Okay, Okay, vou fechar a porta para que não incomodem mais vocêês! – disse Ino levando alguns tapas e fechando a porta.

- E...ESPERA! – disse Sakura.

Já era tarde.

Ino havia trancado a porta. Lá estava Sakura e Sasuke, sozinhos, novamente naquele quarto.

"EU MATO AQUELA LOIRA! ERA PARA EU ESTAR PRESA NAQUELE QUARTO COM O SASUKE!" – pensava Karin, se remoendo.

O gelo continuou naquele quarto por minutos. Aquele silêncio dominava o quarto. A troca de olhares era imensa, Sasuke olhava para Sakura, Sakura tinha seu olhar perdido que vagava pelo quarto todo, olhando rachaduras no canto das paredes em cor lilás e alguns desenhos com MSN em corretivo, estava prestes à pegar uma caneta e um papel para anotar esses MSN's e adicionar, só de zoeira.

- O que andou fazendo? – perguntou Sasuke puxando assunto para o silêncio não continuar.

- Nada de interessante .Estamos em uma colônia de férias onde as inspetoras são rígidas e essa droga parece um colégio inteiro... – disse Sakura

- O nosso colégio parece que esse ano vai ser interno... A diretora acha melhor para o aprendizado dos alunos – disse Sasuke – É um saco.

- Pra quem mora com o subdiretor da escola, fica por dentro de tudo – disse Sakura cruzando a perna e meio que 'abraçando' o joelho.

- Ah sei lá, o Kakashi é meio que... Ex-namorado da Tsunade e hoje eles são amigos. Sei lá – disse Sasuke – É tudo complicado isso.

- É. – disse Sakura olhando para a porta.

Sasuke queria acabar com aquela 'falta de assunto desgraçada'. Ele estava enfim, preso com Sakura, sozinhos, em um quarto de uma colônia de férias, fechado a quatro paredes e uma porta trancada.

O que mais que ele queria?

Ele se levantou, ficou de joelhos na frente de Sakura que novo (que corou rapidamente), levantou o rosto cabisbaixo da garota e a arrancou um bom beijo.

Sakura finalmente se entregou aos beijos do garoto, (que em tal ponto eram MARAVILHOSOS ¬ melldells, autora babando no teclado \o\) ela massageava o cabelo macio dele que era muuuito bem tratado e passava a mão NAQUELA barriga tanque mais que perfeita. Era tudo e mais um pouco.

- Aiê! Neji, deixa eu ficar abraçado com a Hinata, ela é minha namorada! – disse Naruto, que estava P da vida com Neji que impedia Hinata e Naruto de se beijarem.

- NÃO! Você tem uma cara de estuprador de menininhas de família em série! Nunca se sabe o que você pode fazer com uma menininha de 14 anos! – disse Neji com uma veia saltando de sua testa.

- Ta com ciúmes?! – berrou Hinata olhando com cara de quem ta provocando muito para seu primo.

- EU NÃO! – disse Neji

- ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ FICA ME CERCANDO COMO SE EU FOSSE A ÚLTIMA VACA DO SEU SELEIRO?! – berrou Hinata.

- Vaca? .. – disse Naruto e Neji em coro.

- PORQUE VOCÊ É MINHA PRIMA, E TEM QUE SER MUITO BEM CUIDADA! – disse Neji.

- Ai Neji... Deixa os dois se comerem em paz, deixa. Depois é nossa vez, não fica com inveja não.. - disse Tenten.

"Tenten owned -" – pensou Hinata e Naruto.

Neji corou até seu último fio de cabelo. Seus olhos perolados estavam mais brancos que nunca, seu rosto estava vermelho, virado em um tomate.

- Você ta pior que a Hinata – disse Ino que se aproximava de Neji e do pessoal, que estavam perto da piscina, em umas mesas lá.

- C...Como assim?! – perguntou Neji indignado.

- A Hinata sempre ficava vermelha quando a gente se quer tocava no nome do Naruto... Você ta pior que ela – disse Ino.

Neji corou. Mas não de vergonha, de raiva mesmo. Se levantou e saiu batendo pé, chutando lata, pneu, tudo que via pela frente, até o pobrezinho do gato de rua que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

- Ele é todo estranho... – disse Naruto.

- Concordo – disse Ino e Tenten.

- Mas bem, vou tentar acalmar ele, ele me irrita – disse Tenten.

- Ok, vai na fé! – disse Ino rindo.

- Valeu o apoio! – disse Tenten.

Sai e Itachi estavam escondidos no deck, olhando as lindas gêmeas que ficavam sentadas na areia, conversando e sem falar que estavam com biquínis arrasadores.

- A mais atirada é minha – disse Sai limpando a boca que estava toda babada.

- O caralho que é tua! Eu pego primeiro – disse Itachi que olhava paralisado para as meninas.

- VAI TOMAR NO CÚ – berrou Sai.

Itachi e Sai notaram que as meninas escutaram o berro de Sai e olharam para trás. Ótima oportunidade para queimar o filme de ambos.

- SAI ITACHI! SAAAAAAAAAI! MELLDELLS, NÃO TENTE ME AGARRAR! – berrava Sai que saiu daquele canto correndo que nem um louco.

Itachi não se conformava, continuou quieto naquele canto.

- O que houve, Sai? – perguntou Mayuu.

- O Itachi me agarrou para um canto lá, ele disse que queria ver vocês fazerem top-less, mas eu disse que isso não é legal... Não gosto de ficar fazendo essas sacanagens com meninas e agora ele tentou me agarrar pensando que eu era uma de vocês T-T – choramingou Sai.

Mayuu cerrou os punhos.

- ONDE QUE AQUELE TARADO TÁ?! – berrou ela.

- Lá! – disse Sai apontando para a moita onde ambos estavam escondidos.

Mayuu foi pisando forte até lá, Itachi viu o "sinal vermelho", se levantou e saiu correndo. Não adiantou. Mayuu era campeã nacional em corrida de 500 metros, ela chegou perto de Itachi em segundos.

Ela o socou até o deixar roxo, o jogou no chão e começou a bater nele.

- TARADO...! – berrava ela enquanto socava o garoto.

- I... Isso vai dar problema! – disse Sayuu que estava do lado de Sai, tampando os olhos para não ver partes de Itachi pularem pelos ares.

- Calma calma – disse Sai que ficava na frente da garota, para ela não precisar tapar seus olhos.

Sayuu corou com a visão que teve. Sai estava sem camisa e tinha um físico...!

- N...Não prec...precisa Sai... – disse Sayuu, ficando vermelha.

- Precisa sim,a cena lá na frente ta muito forte. Sua irmã adora matar um garoto pelo visto – disse Sai.

- Bem... Isso eu não posso negar – disse Sayuu.

- Mas o que você ta negando? – perguntou Sai

- Isso – disse Sayuu.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, e deu um simples beijinho no garoto, que corou muito.(mais do que Neji) Não acreditou que aquela reação fosse... a da garotinha mais tímida?

Notava. Porque? Porque Mayuu gostava de brigar, e Sayuu odiava ver brigas.

- ... Sayuu? – perguntou Sai após o beijo.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça e corou. Ele não acreditou.

- B...Bem... Eu tenho que fazer umas coisinhas no meu quarto... tenho que ir, até mais! – disse Sai totalmente vermelho, saindo em passos rápidos.

Sakura e Sasuke se encontravam abraçados na cama, ainda com roupa, claro. Sakura tinha um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios, Sasuke olhava para ela com uma cara de quem comeu e gostou UDSHAIDHASHSAU.

- Voltamos? – perguntou Sakura para cortar o silêncio que ainda dominava o quarto.

- Sim – disse Sasuke com um sorriso carinhoso.

Sakura deu um sorriso fofo, em que fez Sasuke dar início a um novo beijo.

AEEEEE, dois capítulos fresquinhos! Espero que gostem! Ah, bem, que bom que gostaram dos últimos 11 capítulos Tip'assim, não sou daquela que vive respondendo reviews, gomen .

Mas um dia eu respondo! D

Beijos, bom fim de semana e bom feriado!


	14. Fim do Sossego, início da tortura

**Capítulo 14 – Final do sossego, início da tortura.**

_- Voltamos? – perguntou Sakura para cortar o silêncio que ainda dominava o quarto._

_- Sim – disse Sasuke com um sorriso carinhoso._

_Sakura deu um sorriso fofo, em que fez Sasuke dar início a um novo beijo..._

* * *

Os dias passaram. Todos já estavam com suas malas na recepção, esperando o micro-ônibus-de-merda-que-a-Tenten-alugou.

- QUE PENA QUE ACABOU! – berrou Ino debochando.

- É NÉ! QUE PEEEEENA! – disse Gaara.

"Que ótimo que esses encrenqueiros estão indo embora!" – pensava a inspetora, que contava os minutos para o micro-ônibus de eles chegarem.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam de mãos dadas, todos festejavam pela saída da colônia de férias horrível e pela "união" dos dois novamente.

- Eu queria saber o que rolou naquele quarto... – disse Temari.

- Coisa boa foi – disse Ino rindo.

- Que bom que você esqueceu de destrancar a porta, né loira? – disse Hinata – Se não, eles talvez nunca tivessem se ajeitado.

- É mesmo – disse Temari com um sorriso.

"Sorriso falso? Não parece..." – pensou Ino que retribuiu o sorriso.

**• Flash Back On •**

Ino e Gaara estavam à procura do resto do pessoal, que combinou de se encontrarem na frente da praça de alimentação. Ino começou a saltitar, até que ela escutou um barulho de chaves baterem no bolso de sua calça.

Ela pegou as... DUAS CHAVES?

- MEU DEUS! – berrou Ino batendo com a mão na testa com força – ESQUECI DO SASUKE E DA SAKURA!

- Ótimo! Vamos lá agora! – disse Gaara.

Os dois saíram correndo até o quarto da Sakura, destrancaram a porta e viram o casal sentados na cama conversando, e trocando beijinhos.

- Se ajeitaram? – perguntou Ino.

Os dois afirmaram com a cabeça. Gaara deu um suspiro aliviado, Ino sorriu.

- Já estava na hora! – disse Gaara aliviado.

- É mesmo! – disse Ino.

- Ahhh para! – disse Sasuke.

**• Flash Back Off •**

O micro-ônibus chegou o que fez a inspetora da colônia de férias ser a inspetora mais feliz do mundo. Os jovens entraram naquele micro-ônibus, as gêmeas acompanharam a prima Tenten naquele micro-ônibus, elas queriam ir embora logo, pois sua sala só iria na terça-feira embora.

Ficou no seguinte esquema:

Sasuke – Sakura, Tenten – Neji, Ino – Gaara, Shikamaru – Temari, Sai – Mayuu, Itachi – Sayuu, Naruto – Hinata. Dejiko foi sozinha.

- Gostou da viagem, Shikamaru? – perguntou Temari que se contorcia toda para fazer uma pose fofa.

- S...Sim... Mas o que me irrita agora é você fazendo essas poses e se contorcendo toda. Pra quê isso? – perguntou Shikamaru

- Estraga prazeres... – disse Temari parando, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado oposto do garoto.

"Problemática..." – pensou ele.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! TODO MUNDO EM CASALZINHO E SÓ EU SOZINHA! NÃO – É – JUSTO! – disse Dejiko que ficou no último banco, rodeada por malas. Ela estava enfezada, parecia que ninguém queria sua companhia naquele momento. Ela se irritou, porque as gêmeas começaram a arrancar muitos elogios, risadas e muito mais, começaram a dar mais atenção a elas do que à Dejiko. Ela quase chorava naqueles momentos, parece que seus primos e verdadeiros amigos haviam esquecido dela. Se possível, ela virava emo.

Mayuu descobriu que Itachi tinha uma boa queda por ela e que Sai e Itachi eram... Um tanto que grandes amigos ou coisa do gênero.

Ela começou a dar em cima de Sai, o que deixou Itachi nervoso e Sayuu, P da vida.

- Quem ela pensa que ela é?! Ela fica dando em cima do garoto que eu gosto! – choramingou Sayuu, que estava emburrada ao lado de Itachi.

- Ela pelo visto é bem atirada – disse Itachi – Eu to começando a ficar com raiva do Sai, ele dá mole pra garota! Afinal, ele dá mole para todas!

- T... Todas? – perguntou Sayuu que olhava para aqueles olhos ônix do garoto.

- É. Ele é assim mesmo, do tipo galinha. Ele se acha o garanhão – disse Itachi cerrando os punhos – Já ouvi falar muito dele.

Sayuu abaixou a cabeça. Ficou quieta e não respondeu. Itachi notou que ela estava quase que... Chorando.

- O que houve? – perguntou Itachi

- É que... Que... Eu gosto do...Sai – disse Sayuu muito corada e limpando as lágrimas.

- Desculpe, mas... Ele não presta. Só porque a Sakura já gostou dele, ele se acha o garanhão, porque a Sakura é a garota mais linda da escola inteira que foi o que eu soube pelo meu irmão... – disse Itachi – Mas, me escuta: Não fica com ele, você vai sofrer muito.

- Dá de notar... – disse Sayuu.

Depois de muitas horas engraçadas, tristes, divertidas, emburradas, quase 14 horas depois de muita coisa, o povo inteiro chega a Itajaí.

- Tenten, eu e a Sayuu iremos ficar na sua casa por enquanto, okay? – disse Mayuu com um sorriso vitorioso.

- OK – disse Tenten.

- Não chegaremos a Blumenau tão cedo... – disse Mayuu olhando maliciosamente Sai que saía do ônibus com sua mala e meio corado. Sem falar nas marcas de beijos que tinha pelo pescoço inteiro e no rosto.

Sayuu saía do ônibus meio emburrada, com cara de sono. Ela pegou sua mala e se sentou no banco da Igreja matriz, cansada, sonolenta.

Sasuke e Sakura saíram do ônibus com suas malas nas mãos, sorrindo e com sono!

- Sasuke, pega sua mala e Sakura também. Kakashi vai chegar logo e Dejiko, também te arruma! – disse Itachi.

- Porque eu? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque você logo logo vai ser da família e o Kakashi vai te dar uma carona também – disse Itachi

- Gostei do seu... Tio né?Gostei dele! – disse Sakura rindo.

- Sakura nem ta dopada... – disse Sasuke que dava um beijo no rosto da namorada.

- É né – disse Dejiko que estava emburrada, bem grossa.

"O que houve com ela?" – pensou Sakura que via a amiga estar emburrada e mal humorada.

Gaara saiu correndo do Micro-ônibus com Ino no colo, saíram saltitando, berrando, cantando, querendo que Deus e o Mundo soubessem que os dois estavam finalmente, namorando.

- Eles querem espalhar pra todo mundo que tão de nheco-nheco né? – disse Temari.

- Pelo visto... – disse Shikamaru que quase dormia em pé.

- Acordaaa! – disse Temari que dava pequenos tapas no braço do garoto, que acabou caindo em cima dela de tanto sono.

Temari corou, o pessoal todo parou para ver a cena.

- NÃO FAÇAM UM FILHO AQUI, POR FAVOR! – debochou Tenten.

- É! – disse Ino rindo.

- VOCÊS VÃO TUDO PRA MERDA # - disse Temari muito corada, tentando tirar Shikamaru de cima dela.

Caraca! Ele era pesado!

- Sasuke, Sakura, Dejiko! Vamos, o Kakashi chegou – disse Itachi.

Os três olharam para Itachi e viram o carro do Kakashi e naquele carro, o Kakashi acenando. Itachi foi à frente com Kakashi e atrás, foi os três. Dejiko continuava emburrada, parecia criança que foi em um brinquedo em um parque de diversões e não aproveitou direito.

- Que cara emburrada é essa Dejiko? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não é nada não – disse a garota forçando um sorriso.

- É algo sim, fala aí! – disse Sakura.

- Hunf... É que AQUELAS gêmeas puxam a atenção de todos! E TODOS me esquecem! E...Eu me sinto excluída! – disse Dejiko segurando as lágrimas.

- Calma calma... – disse Sasuke dando um pequeno abraço nela.

Dejiko abraçou Sakura e Sasuke do tal modo como se fosse... Os pais dela. Ela chorou um pouco, mas depois Itachi começou a contar umas piadas em que finalmente, fez o lindo sorriso da garota dominar o rosto dela novamente.

"Aquele Itachi... Parece interessante" – pensou Mayuu, que estava sentada no sofá da casa da Tenten, comendo pipoca e assistindo um filme de comédia.

- Mayuu, precisamos conversar – disse Sayuu que entrava na sala, com um semblante sério.

- O que você quer Sayuu? – perguntou Mayuu.

- Que história é essa de **você **ficar se agarrando com o Sai?! – berrou Sayuu. Ela estava estressada por causa disso.

- Que foi? Ta com ciúmes? – perguntou Mayuu provocando a irmã.

- E DAÍ SE EU ESTIVER?! – berrou Sayuu.

Mayuu se assustou com o ato da irmã. A menina sempre foi tímida e não era de se apaixonar e nem ficar com ciúme, mas... Será que Sai mexeu com o coração da coitadinha?

- V... Você ta gostando do Sai? – perguntou Mayuu.

- Ingênua – disse Sayuu – É CLARO!

- Porque não me falou antes?! – disse Mayuu.

- Porque você não desgrudava dele! Queria causar ciúmes no Itachi e ficou fazendo sacanagens com o Sai! – disse Sayuu quase chorando.

- D...Desculpa mana... Prometo, não irei fazer isso novamente – disse Mayuu consolando a irmã.

Sayuu não respondeu, apenas deixou as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto que já estava meio rosado e foi para o quarto onde ela iria ficar.

Mayuu ficou meio arrependida, mas idéias começaram a brotar na sua cabeça.

"Isso vai ser interessante... Essas últimas semanas serão... maravilhosas." – pensou Mayuu com aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso dela.

"A Mayuu vai aprontar uma, disso eu sei" – pensou Tenten que passava perto da sala. Ela havia escutado a conversa das duas, decidiu ajudar Sayuu.

- Finalmente, EM CASA! – disse Itachi que se jogava no sofá – Sem tortura, sem inspetoras enjoadíssimas... Paz e tranq...

- Itachi, vá lavar a louça. A empregada ficou doente – disse Kakashi.

- Eu IA falar "Paz e Tranqüilidade"... – disse Itachi indo para a cozinha. Não tinha como recusar, se ele recusasse, ele ficaria de castigo por um mês.

Sasuke riu. Olhou o relógio e viu que era 21h36min PM.

- Vamos para a beira da piscina? – perguntou ele para Sakura.

- Fazer o que? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sei lá, conversar, namorar... – disse Sasuke com um sorriso carinhoso.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha e afirmou com a cabeça. Foram para a beira da piscina, tiraram os sapatos, meias, botaram de um ladinho, botaram os pés na água da piscina e ficaram vendo a lua.

- Água fria! – disse Sakura meio corada.

- Aham – disse Sasuke – Mas o luar está lindo (?).

- Sim – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

Sasuke deu um beijinho na garota, que retribuiu com vários beijinhos e depois, avançaram para um beijo mais "quente".

- O QUÊ?! COMO ISSO ACONTECEU? QUANDO?! – berrava uma garota de cabelos escuros e olhos perolados, que estavam transbordando de água.

- Senhorita Hyuuga, por favor... – disse uma mulher que aparentava ser a empregada.

- Hinata, acalme-se – disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados.

- COMO EU POSSO ME ACALMAR?! – berrava a garota, agora chorando – É MEU PAI QUE ESTÁ NAQUELE CAIXÃO NO CEMITÉRIO! C...Como eu p...posso me acalmar?

- Hinata, tome pelo menos um copo de água. Se acalme – disse o mesmo garoto que tentava acalmar a prima.

- COMO EU POSSO FICAR CALMA NEJI?! MEU PAI MORREU SEM EU SABER – berrou Hinata, que não conseguia ficar calma.

- S...Senhorita Hyuuga, o seu pai... Havia feito um testamento... E deixou todos os bens dele para a senhorita. Incluindo a empresa da família... Você terá que administra-la – disse um empregado.

Pronto. O mundo de Hinata se desabou por inteiro.

Administrar a empresa? Meu Deus! Só Neji entendia sobre coisas de "Administração", ele estava aprendendo com um parente distante que fazia faculdade, mas depois ele se mudou para a Inglaterra e ficou até hoje sem se falar. Ela teria de deixar todos os bens da empresa para Neji?

- A...Administrar?! – perguntou Neji assustado.

- S...Sim – disse o empregado.

Hinata soava frio, engolia seco, não sabia qual caminho tomar: Ou ficar com a empresa até ela falir ou entregar ela nas mãos de Neji, para que tudo dê certo.

- P... Preciso pensar. E muito – disse Hinata com as mãos na cabeça, indo para seu quarto pensar bastante sobre o assunto.

Ficou 1, 2 horas pensando. Neji jantou meio nervoso, os empregados tentavam acalmar Neji e Hinata, mas nada adiantava.

- Tomei tal certa decisão... – disse Hinata aparecendo na sala onde Neji e os empregados estavam – Irei deixar a empresa nas mãos do Neji, mas... Eu irei ficar ao lado do Neji para cuidar da empresa, serei um tipo de braço direito de Neji...

-... V... Você vai deixar a empresa... EM MINHAS MÃOS? – perguntou Neji nervoso.

- Sou obrigada a fazer isso... – disse Hinata abaixando a cabeça – Você é o único que entende alguma coisa sobre administração, e a Hanabi é nova demais para cuidar de uma empresa e... Ela não tem experiência nenhuma.

- Eu tenho apenas 14 anos e já vou ter que cuidar de uma empresa? MEU DEUS! – disse Neji. Ele não sabia o que fazer, teve de obedecer Hinata, pois ela era da família primária e ele, da secundária, mas moravam na mesma casa, tinha os mesmos costumes e gostavam um do outro.

- Imagina, imagina YAMANAKA'S STYLE HAIR, Cabeleireiros Unissex! – dizia Deidara que estava na sala, conversando com os pais.

- Que idéia pirada é essa meu filho? – perguntou o pai do garoto.

- É! Que idéia é essa, Deidara? – perguntou a mãe dele.

- Ai sabe... É que hoje eu descobri... Que eu sou mão virada! o - disse Deidara corado.

- Mão virada? Que diabos é isso? – perguntou o pai do garoto.

- Gay pai, eu sou gay .. – disse Deidara – To até namorando o Sasori... Mas, mudando de assunto... Todo gay merece ter um salão de beleza não é? Então, eu queria montar um e...

POFT!

Aquele sofá de cinco lugares voa na cara do garoto.

- VOCÊ É OQUE?! REPETE! – disse o pai do Deidara.

- Isso não vai dar certo... EU VOU PARA O SHOPPING \Õ – disse a mãe do garoto, pegando sua bolsa, chamando o motorista e ralando pro shopping.

- EU SOU GAY! – disse Deidara

Novamente, algum móvel da casa voou na cara do garoto.

- REPETE! – disse o pai do garoto.

- Não vou falar se não... Eu vou virar pó - disse Deidara.

- EU NÃO ESCUTEI DIREITO, REPETE! – disse o pai do garoto.

- EU. SOU. GAY – disse Deidara.

- Ah é? .. Legal – disse o pai de Deidara.

- L...Legal? – perguntou Deidara.

- QUEM QUEM QUEM? QUEM COMEU E DEU A BUNDA PRA QUEM E DE QUEM?! – berrou Ino quando entrou na sala, com as malas da viagem na mão – Ah, Deidara, eu passei na banca e comprei a última edição da Playboy pra você e...

- UI! SAI PRA LÁ! TIRA ESSAS MOCRÉIAS DE PERTO DE MIM ÒÓ – berrou Deidara.

- OO? – Ino – QUE QUE DEU?

- Seu irmão mudou de sexo – disse o pai.

- Ah .. – disse Ino – Então... Vou lá trocar pela G magazine, que com certeza, vai ser a mais disputada aqui em casa... ¬¬

- Vai lá Dragão, vai lá \õ – disse Deidara.

- Sai pra lá, Biscate! Òó – disse Ino.

Deidara não respondeu, tomou postura e foi para o quarto.

- Bicha enrustida, HUNF! – disse Ino.

(ONEGAI, FÃS DO DEIDARA, NÃO ME MATEM! FOI SÓ PRA DAR UM HUMOR NA FIC, O-NE-GAI!)

* * *

• **Supermercado Angeloni, 15h, dia seguinte.**

- Faltam poucos dias para as aulas começarem – disse Sakura.

- Infelizmente... Teremos que aturar a Kurenai falando baboseiras nas quatro matérias que ela dá o Kakashi dormindo, o Asuma fumando... A única coisa boa que tem lá é a diretora dos dois peitos gigantescos – disse Sai.

- Tsunade – disse Naruto – Uma parente distante minha.

- O QUÊ?! – berrou todos.

- Ninguém sabia? A Tsunade é uma parente bem distante do Naruto oo – disse Sakura.

- Ela odeia que eu a chame de velha ou de vovó, por causa dos cinqüenta dela – disse Naruto.

**• Flash Back On •**

- Vovó...

POFT (PEDALA ROBINHO \Õ)

- É PA-REN-TA – disse a Vovó Tsunade.

- Desculpa... – disse Naruto massageando o galo que a Tsunade deu de 'presente' para ele.

- Bem, estamos sem assunto, então, me fale o que mais te interessa PARENTO? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Bem... Eu sei lá... Eu tenho fantasias sexuais com garotas asiáticas – disse Naruto.

- AAAH, vem cá meu Parento! – disse Tsunade dando um bom abraço no garoto – Quando você completar seus 18 anos, irei te levar para a Ásia e lá, você irá conhecer minhas amiguinhas asiáticas que ADORAM um PING PONG!

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram. Nunca desejou tanto completar dezoito anos.

**• Flash Back Off •**

- AUHUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUHAUHUAHHUAUH – todos rindo.

- FANTASIAS SEXUAIS COM MENINAS ASIÁTICAS? PUTAQUEPARIU NARUTO! – disse Sasuke quase caindo da cadeira.

- Se a Hinata escuta, VOCÊ VIRA UM LOIRO MORTO! – disse Tenten que botava as mãos na mesa, continuava a rir.

- Falando nela... Cadê ela? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Não sabemos... Apenas o Neji, eles moram juntos e... Sabe como que é – disse Sai.

Sayuu e Mayuu chegaram. Uma não olhava na cara da outra, dava de se imaginar o que havia rolado. Mayuu se sentou ao lado de Tenten,e Sayuu continuou parada.

- Eu... só dei uma passadinha aqui para dar um "Oi", tenho que fazer algumas coisas e já volto – disse Sayuu.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Mayuu.

- Não interessa – disse Sayuu dando as costas para a irmã.

Mayuu ficou P da vida, ninguém fez isso com ela a ANOS. Ela era sempre a melhor, sempre a mais respeitada... Qual o motivo de Sayuu fazer isso?Não havia perdoado ela? Ou ela não queria mais ser humilhada pela a irmã?

- Mal Humorada – disse Mayuu virando a cara.

- Vai começar a falar mal da Sayuu DE NOVO? – perguntou Tenten já se indignando.

- Não. – disse Mayuu.

Voltaram a conversar. Riram, debocharam, discutiram, voltaram a ser amigos de novo...

Mayuu olhou para o lado, e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e cabelos curtos, repicados nas pontas. Seria Sayuu? Ela viu que a garota se aproximava da mesa dos amigos, continuou olhando, mas foi recebida com uma boa "virada de cara" de dela.

-... Sayuu?! – perguntou Mayuu, quase que berrando.

Todos olharam para a garota que parou em frente à mesa deles. Ela deu um suspiro, todos olharam arregalados para ela.

- PORQUE VOCÊ CORTOU SEU CABELO?! ELE ERA TÃO LINDO QUANDO ERA COMPRIDO! – disse Sakura.

- Desculpa Sakura, mas é que não quero que minha irmã se passe por mim em certas horas, então, cortei o cabelo para a gente se diferenciar – disse Sayuu que olhava diretamente para Mayuu, que estava indignada.

Todos começaram a conversar discretamente, Sayuu se sentou e começou a conversar com o povo, mas nem deu as caras para o Sai.

* * *

**Alguns dias depois...**

- Ino, acorda logo sua porca! A gente já ta atrasada! – disse a garota dos cabelos rosados, que usava seu típico uniforme do colégio, uma saia preta, blusa branca tipo marinheiro preta, com uma gravatinha vermelha. Seus cabelos já não eram os mesmos, eram curtinhos, estavam um pouco mais a baixo da sua orelha, havia perdido em uma aposta e por má vontade, cortou seu cabelo no pior cabeleireiro da cidade. Era para seu cabelo estar no ombro, mas como ele errou muito... Na hora de ajeitar, ficou abaixo da orelha.

- Dane-se a escola! Eu to com sono... – disse Ino.

- INO! – disse Sakura – Sério,se levanta, falta menos de vinte minutos!

A garota parecia séria naquelas palavras, coisa que assustou a amiga. Ino pediu licença para se arrumar, Sakura foi para a sala esperar a amiga. Ficou sentada com sua mochila, de pernas cruzadas. Já não havia mais problemas com "homens" naquela casa, o pai de Ino não era tarado e Deidara havia se "revelado", estava tudo na boa.

Ino desceu rapidamente, com seu longo cabelo preso com um rabo de cavalo como sempre, estava com uma mochila da Puma, da cor rosa pink.

- Vamos testuda? – perguntou Ino, sem ânimo.

- Vamos! A pé ou de carro? – perguntou Sakura.

- De carro, óbvio! Talvez eu acabe dormindo no meio do caminho... – disse Ino.

Sakura soltou uma risada. Elas chamaram o motorista, e começaram a conversar sobre as férias.

- Coitada da Sayuu... Ela sofreu bastante por causa do Sai... – disse Ino.

- É.. – disse Sakura.

**• Cena ON •**

Sayuu ainda amava Sai, mas ele não dava bola para ela, ele queria mesmo era a "irmãzinha safada". Sayuu começava a se estressar com Mayuu, que dava o maior mole para ele, até que ela a pegou de porrada.

- QUE DROGA MAYUU, VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE ARRASTAR ASA NEM PARA O GAROTO QUE EU GOSTO! – berrou Sayuu.

Mayuu nada respondeu, apenas levou grandes tabefes da irmã. O mundo para Sayuu já não existia, não se importava com quem estava olhando ou deixava de olhar. Sai estava vendo tudo. Ela gostava mesmo dele?

"Impossível..." – pensou Sai.

- Por favor, PARA! – berrou Sai.

Sayuu parou e levou um bom tabefe de Mayuu. Sai ficou frente a frente com ela,e falou palavras que a machucaram por dentro.

- Brigar por causa de mim? É ridículo! Eu gosto da Mayuu, e não de você! Nunca iríamos dar certo, nunca, ouviu? Nunca! – disse Sai em um tom de voz enfezado – Agora, pare de gracinhas! Isso é muito infantil!

"Eu gosto da Mayuu, e não de você!... Isso é muito infantil!" – essas palavras ecoavam na mente da pobre garota dos amores não correspondidos. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão de cabeça baixa, lágrimas e lágrimas desceram pelo o rosto da pobrezinha. Amigas que estavam ao redor acolheram a amiga a um abraço amigável e apoiador. Mayuu saiu com um sorriso de vitória, se agarrou no braço de Sai e "tascou" um bom beijo dele.

- Ela não tem vergonha na cara, Sayuu. Ela é muito oferecida, você só lutou pelo o que você gosta – disse Ino, que botava uma mecha do cabelo da mesma para trás da orelha.

Sayuu nada respondia. As lágrimas viravam quedas de água que escorriam pelo seu rosto corado. Cortou seu cabelo em vão? Fez várias coisas em vão?

Tudo o que ela fez até aquele dia... Foi em vão?

Tenten veio correndo até a prima, consolou ela, e depois, foi até Mayuu.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA, NÃO GAROTA?! – berrou Tenten.

Mayuu olhou para ela.

- Vergonha de quê? – perguntou Mayuu.

- Não se faça de besta! Você sabe muito bem que Sayuu tem um bom tombo pelo Sai e você fica usando ele para fazer ciúmes no Itachi, que ta cagando e fudendo pra você! ISSO sim é infantil! – disse Tenten que metia um tapa na cara da prima.

Mayuu não respondeu nada. Colocou a mão direita no local onde Tenten havia batido, havia doído.

- Você sabe que a Sayuu sempre teve amores não correspondidos, ela nunca foi amada por nenhum menino por ela ser tímida! Você tem que pelo menos, AJUDAR ELA, e não complicar mais a vida dela! Você ta pior do que antes, Mayuu, isso é vergonhoso e infantil – disse Tenten que dava as costas para a garota.

Mayuu ficou parada lá, Sai havia visto tudo. Fez a garota soltar seu braço, e pediu um tempo para pensar. Talvez ele gostasse de Sayuu, mas não notava nisso, tinha um afeto maior por Mayuu.

- Me dê um tempo para pensar – disse Sai indo embora.

Sai pensou, pensou, pensou. Isso durou 4 dias, até que ele chegou perto de Mayuu e jogou ela fora como se fosse um lixo.

- Eu não te amo. Não gosto de você, nunca gostei – disse Sai.

Mayuu mordia o lábio inferior, agüentava as lágrimas. O tapa que Tenten havia lhe dado, havia se tornado um roxo em tanto, e quando ele disse aquilo, a região do tapa doeu. Fez sua irmã sofrer para nada?

- Desculpa. Desculpa por tudo, a culpa é toda minha. Eu pensei que o Itachi estava apaixonado por mim e... Queria fazer ciúmes nele, só de brincadeira, mas... Acabou nisso – disse Mayuu – Se eu soubesse que terminaria tudo assim, nem teria começado.

- Se você raciocinasse melhor, saberia que ele só estava "afim".Ele já te deixou a dias, desde o dia do ônibus – disse Sai – E eu sei disso, porque somos grandes amigos a um bom tempo.

Mayuu não respondeu. Foi para a casa de Tenten, arrumou as malas e ligou para os pais virem buscá-la. Eles demorariam um pouco, mas talvez fosse o tempo suficiente de ela avisar Sayuu para arrumar a mala para voltar para Blumenau.

- Sayuu, venha para casa da Tenten. Vamos arrumar nossas malas, mamãe ligou dizendo que vem nos buscar. E também, já estava na hora, causamos muitos problemas aqui – disse Mayuu, no telefone com Sayuu.

- Já estou indo. Tenho coisas para resolver – disse Sayuu, desligando o telefone – O que você quer, Sai?

- Desculpa por tudo. Eu não sabia que..

- Não sabia? O que você não sabia? Estava estampado na MINHA cara que eu estava mega-afim de você, desde aquele dia do beijo. Você é besta ou algo do gênero, Sai? Pelo visto é, e eu pensando que você era mais inteligente... – disse Sayuu.

O que era aquilo? Era realmente a mais tímida?! Impossível. Se era, ela mudou, e muito.

Amadureceu? Claro.

- B...Bem, só espero que você me perdoe – disse Sai.

- Não Sai. Não perdôo quem me machuca por dentro, você agora pra mim, é só um conhecido que me fez sofrer e que não correspondeu meu cego amor que eu tinha por você – disse Sayuu – Tenho que ir, vou arrumar minhas malas, estou indo para Blumenau, hoje.

Sai paralisou. Depois de ter pensado tanto... Isso tudo resultou em... Elas voltarem para a cidade delas?

Meu Deus! Lutou tanto para nada? Tudo aquilo foi em vão?

Já não se via mais Sayuu. Ela corria para a casa de Tenten, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e depois caíam no chão. Ela mordia seu lábio inferior, seu coração parecia que havia sido apertado com todas as forças, coisa que resultou nisso: Uma Sayuu chorando pelas ruas por causa de um amor não correspondido.

**• Cena OFF •**

- Foi uma pena todo aquele apoio e esforço que a gente deu e fez pela Sayuu resultar naquilo – disse Sakura.

- Mas agora ela não é mais boba. Ela já tem consciência do que faz e não é mais tímida – disse Ino – Isso é bom.

- Pelo menos ela pode encarar a irmã dela de frente – disse Sakura.

- É – disse Ino.

As duas amigas viram que chegaram no colégio. Saíram do carro meio que se sentindo, "As Poderosas". Foram para a porta do colégio e ficaram lá encostadas, esperando alguém de "interessante" (leia-se: seus namorados) aparecer.

- BOOOOOOOOOM DIAAAAAA! – disse uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que usava o uniforme daquela escola. Ela parecia bem animada, tão animada que pulou em cima de Sakura, "sua priminha".

- Dejiko! – disse Sakura com um grande sorriso.

As duas quase caíram no chão juntas, começaram a rir, até que a visão de Sakura escureceu.

- Advinha quem é? – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Sakura, que tapava os olhos verdes esmeralda dela.

- Hum... Deixa-me pensar... O Orochi-Jackson? – disse Sakura rindo.

- Não me xinga! – disse Sasuke – É o Seu namoradinho aqui.

Ele deu um beijinho na namorada e a abraçou pela cintura. Cumprimentaram-se com beijos e beijos, Ino e Dejiko ficavam chupando o dedo.

- Porque o meu Gaara teve que pegar conjuntivite logo no PRIMEIRO dia de aula?! – perguntou Ino, cruzando os braços.

- HAHAHA, bem, vamos ver o colégio! – disse Dejiko.

- Parece que mudou... Tem várias salas – disse Ino.

- Não são salas... – disse Sakura.

- ... São dormitórios – completou Sasuke.

- DORMITÓRIOS?! – berrou Ino.

- Sim.O colégio esse ano vai ser interno, o Kakashi me disse, ele trabalha aqui a anos – disse Sasuke.

- Ah sim, mora com o Subdiretor e Coordenador da escola... Aí é fácil, não é? – disse Ino.

- É. Eu também moro! – disse Dejiko com um sorriso fofo.

- Ok, vamos ver nossas salas! – disse Sakura.

O grupo faziam A festa nos corredores. Era tudo muito colorido, comemorando o novo ano deles lá, acharam a sala. Seria a mesma de todos?

- UHUUUUUL! INO, SAKURA, DEJIKO, TENTEN E HINATA NA MESMA SALAAA! – berrou Ino, festejando.

- GAARA, SASUKE, NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, NEJI E SAI TAMBÉM! – berrou Sasuke que festejava junto.

O escândalo naquele corredor era gigante. Até que viram dois alunos com semblantes sérios caminhando por aquele corredor. Era impossível não reconhecer, Hinata e Neji, os donos dos olhos perolados.

- Hinata, Neji! Estamos na mesma sala! – disse Dejiko, dando pulinhos.

- Legal – disse Hinata.

- Hinata, você anda seca demais ultimamente – disse Ino – O que houve?

- O pai de Hinata morreu e deixou toda a herança dele para ela, incluindo a empresa. Então, ela teria de cuidar da empresa e administra-la e como apenas eu entendo de administração, eu irei administrar a empresa e cuidar dela e Hinata me ajudará – disse Neji.

- Eu vou ao banheiro – disse Hinata se segurando em lágrimas.

Ino e Sakura se olharam e ambas imaginaram a mesma coisa.

"Ela vai chorar".

Foram até o banheiro e viram Hinata se desmanchando em lágrimas.

- Hinata! Calma, já passou! Se precisar desabafar, estamos aqui! – disse Ino.

Hinata não respondeu. Ela não conseguia falar, não conseguia fazer nada, apenas chorar. O caso de seu pai morrer ainda abalava o coração da jovem, ainda mais que ela havia virado uma quase que... Mulher de negócios. Nas férias, várias vezes deixou de ver seus amigos para cuidar da empresa com Neji. Teve um meio "conflito" entre o namoro dela com Naruto, quase terminaram. Hinata apenas pediu um tempo, Naruto entendeu e aceitou esse pedido da namorada, ela estava mesmo passando por uma fase difícil de sua vida.

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Um dia eu respondo as reviews XD


	15. Planos

**Capítulo 15 – Planos?**

_Hinata apenas pediu um tempo, Naruto entendeu e aceitou esse pedido da namorada, ela estava mesmo passando por uma fase difícil de sua vida._

* * *

Ambos mal se falavam quando se encontravam, era sempre um "Oi, tudo bem, novidades" e acabou o assunto.

Sakura e Ino consolaram a amiga e voltaram para a sala onde estavam. Hinata havia lavado o rosto, Neji e Sasuke já se encontravam na sala, mas o resto do pessoal ainda não havia chegado.

- Melhorou? – perguntou Ino à amiga.

- A... Acho que sim – disse Hinata.

Ino solta um suspiro aliviado.

- BOM DIA (?)! – disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos com dois coques.

- TENTEEEEEEN! – disse Dejiko, Hinata, Sakura e Ino em coro.

Elas correram para abraçar a amiga, fazia quase uma semana que elas não se viam, Tenten havia ficado de castigo por quebrar o vaso de flor de estimação de sua mãe e como castigo, ficou uma semana sem computador, celular e sair de casa.

As pessoas foram chegando, todos mataram as saudades dos amigos. Sakura estava conversando animada com as amigas e os amigos, até que viu uma "atirada safada" passar pela porta da sala dela. Quem era?

Nada mais, nada menos do que uma garota de cabelos negros meio rebeldes, sem óculos e com cara de... CDF. Essa era nada mais, nada menos que Karin.

- Karin, que legal, você está na nossa sala! – disse Ino com um sorriso falso.

- É... Infelizmente – disse Karin.

- Porque Infelizmente? – perguntou Tenten.

- Porque quando estou com meus amigos, nunca consigo me concentrar nas aulas – disse Karin olhando diretamente para Sasuke.

Sakura notou a secada da garota no seu namorado, se levantou e o abraçou por trás.

- Oi! – disse Sakura abraçando Sasuke por trás. Ele estava em uma rodinha de amigos.

- Oi! Como vai o namoro? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ótimo – disse Sasuke com um sorriso.

"NAMORO? DESDE QUANDO?!" – pensou Karin, com os nervos à flor da pele. Ela queria pular no pescoço daquele pontinho rosa agarrado no seu pontinho preto preferido. Ela ainda não sabia que os dois estavam namorando. (BURRA XD)

"Aquela enxerida ainda me paga!" – pensou Karin que botava sua bolsa em uma carteira vaga.

Todos os alunos estavam presentes. Cada um se encarava, com sorrisos felizes, tristes, falsos...

A aula era do Asuma, o velho professor maconheiro. Tsunade entrou na sala.

- Com licença Asuma... – disse Tsunade.

- É agora – disse Sasuke, sussurrando para a namorada.

- O quê? – sussurrou Sakura para Sasuke.

- Ela vai falar do colégio, é sempre assim – disse Sasuke.

- Caham... Sasuke e Sakura podem ficar quietos por um instante? – perguntou Tsunade.

Os dois olharam para a diretora e afirmaram com a cabeça, meio envergonhados.

- Bem, vim dar boas notícias do colégio esse ano e... – disse Tsunade sendo interrompida por uma boa de papel voadora que por um fio, não pegava na sua cara – DISCUTIREMOS ISSO DEPOIS, NARUTO! – disse a mesma – Continuando... Bem, vim avisar que o colégio irá se tornar um colégio interno.

Muitos "AAAAAAAAAH, que droga!", "EEEEEE! LEGAL!" foram escutados.

- Caham, silêncio, por favor – disse Tsunade – Bem, os dormitórios serão separados em duas pessoas cada um, irei fazer a lista essa semana. Dúvidas?

Tenten levantou a mão.

- Fale, Tenten – disse Tsunade.

- "Meritíssima" Tsunade... Eu só queria saber que dia iremos-nos "mudar" para cá e como as coisas irão funcionar – disse Tenten.

- Bem, semana que vem já devem estar de malas prontas, porque provavelmente, Segunda ou Terça, vocês irão ver seus dormitórios e passar a "morar" aqui. Ah sim, como você sabe, os dormitórios serão divididos em duas pessoas cada um e serão divididos pelas duas áreas do colégio. Área um, será dos meninos,a dois, das meninas. Os quartos serão trancados às 23h e quem ficar de fora, vai ter que falar comigo na minha sala e depois, leva uma advertência. Aos fins de semanas, vocês serão liberados para fazer o que quiserem no colégio, menos festinhas de arromba, e essas coisas que vocês fazem hoje em dia – disse Tsunade. Ela tomou um fôlego, havia falado mais do que costumava falar – E as duplas serão Meninas com Meninas e Meninos com Meninos, para não haver coisas impróprias.

- E os maiores de dezoito anos? Vão poder ficar em casais? – disse Ino rindo.

- Não há nenhum aluno de dezoito anos aqui. Após o 3ão, é a faculdade e até lá, já estarão com dezessete anos, que é o certo. Quem tem 18 e ainda ta aqui, rodou ou entrou tarde no colégio. – disse Tsunade – Então, seus pais já sabem que a escola vai se tornar um colégio interno, não precisam avisar. Passar bem e boa aula!

- Obrigado! – disse todos.

"Que sala certinha." – pensou Karin.

A aula prosseguiu. Todos gostaram do Asuma, ele estava mais divertido do que no ano passado. Depois, foi aula com o Yamato, o novo professor de Biologia, ciências e geografia. Ele era muito divertido, todos o amaram. Geralmente, nas escolas são os alunos que zoam com os professores, mas na aula do Yamato, é o professor que zoa com os alunos.

* * *

** Recreio, 09h10min AM.**

Karin andava pelos corredores, ainda com os flashes back da cena da Sakura abraçando o "seu" Sasuke e o chamando de Namorado. Seria realmente... Verdade?

"Eu ainda mato aquela vadiazinha rosa!" – pensava Karin que foi para o banheiro e começou a chutar as pias.

- CARALHO, GAARA, VOCÊ COME HEIN! OO – disse Tenten, que estava junto com Neji, Gaara, Ino, Sakura e Sasuke.

- To com fome pow! – disse Gaara, que havia acabado de comer 4 coxinhas, 2 mini-pizzas e 7 pães de queijo, sem falar que tomou 2 garrafas de 600 ml de Coca-Cola.

- Meus filhos vão ser gordinhos... - disse Ino se lamentando.

- Os meus vão ter barriga tanquinho o Só os meninos! – disse Sakura rindo.

Sasuke olhou para ela rindo e deu um selinho rápido nela.

- CHUVA DE MAIONEEEEESE! – berrava Naruto que estava com 15 pacotes de maionese na mão, tacando para todos os lados.

- AAAAAA – berro de todas as meninas que estavam de chapinha.

Um pacotinho de maionese voa para o cabelo de Ino, ela abaixa a cabeça e sente que o pacotinho estava aberto.

Cabelo da Ino + Pacote de Maionese + Pacote aberto + Desmanchando-se na cabelo da Ino Apocalipse.

- Corre – disse Tenten que segurava na mão de Neji e saía correndo.

Gaara ficou sem entender, mas Sakura saiu voando com Sasuke do local. Gaara se escondeu debaixo da mesa, mas depois notou o tamanho do perigo.

A loira estava estressada com aquela maionese. Ela se levantou batendo pé, de cabeça baixa, cuspindo fogo para todos os lados.

- Na. Ru. To – disse ela, pausadamente, cerrando os punhos. Parou atrás do loiro que sorria empolgado.

Ele se virou para a Loira com aquele sorriso bobo,alegre de sempre, mas foi retribuído com um nariz quebrado e um olho roxo.

- ISSO É PRA VOCÊ APRENDER A NÃO JOGAR MAIS MAIONESE NO MEU CABELO! – berrou a loira que pisava na barriga de Naruto.

"Socorro i.i" – pensava Naruto que sentia sua barriga ser pisoteada por uma loira na TPM com maionese na cabeça.

Uns 15 minutos depois, se encontravam uma loira com o cabelo todo molhado, um loiro com um nariz quebrado e um olho roxo e com a barriga quebrada em quatro, e uma CDF com os pés arrebentados.

- Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?! – berrou Tsunade que via os três seres, Ino, Naruto e Karin.

- E... Ela me... – disse Naruto sendo cortado pelos olhos demoníacos de Ino que o encaravam.

Ele estufou o peito e tomou coragem, mas do mesmo jeito, sabia que ia apanhar de novo.

- A INO COMEU MINHA BUNDA! – berrou Naruto.

Karin a olhou com cara de "Que Porra é essa?!".

- Mentira, só bati nele porque ele tacou maionese no meu cabelo, mas não foi grande coisa – disse Ino.

- cof cof, Mentira cof cof – disse Karin.

- E você, senhorita Karin? – perguntou Tsunade.

- É que... É que... Eu comecei a lembrar da morte da minha querida vovozinha, fiquei mal e comecei a chutar.. chutar... a parede do banheiro - disse Karin, fazendo carinha de "Puppy Eyes". (caso quiser ver a foto, procure no - Tamaki – Puppy Eyes )

- OOOH, coitadinha, TODOS LEVARÃO ADVERTÊNCIA! – disse Tsunade.

O mundo de todos desabou, mas, fazer o quê, é a vida.

Voltaram para a aula.

- Aula da Kurenai... Lição de moral, sempre é assim – disse Tenten em voz baixa, que estava com uma cara de tédio.

- Lição de moral não... Ética – disse Neji entediado.

- Senhor Hyuuga e Senhorita Mitsashi, podem ficar quietos por alguns minutos? – perguntou Kurenai.

- To vendo que ela tem bons ouvidos – disse Tenten com cara de bunda.

- Não duvide nada disso – disse Neji.

- Caham, os dois para fora da sala – disse Kurenai.

Os dois se levantaram na boa, sem responder nada. Foram de mãos dadas até a porta, olharam para a professora, riram e saíram da sala.

- O que iremos fazer enquanto a Tsunade não nos pegar fora da sala? – perguntou Tenten se se encostando à parede.

- Isso – disse Neji segurando na cintura dela e dando um bom beijo, em que fez a garota derreter.

**_Pensamentos na sala de aula ON_**

"Não acredito... Primeiro dia de aula e a Kurenai já manda a gente fazer trabalho..." – pensou Sakura.

"Professora Chata..." – pensou Sasuke.

"Itachi, seu safadinho º¬º" – sonhava Dejiko enquanto dormia nas últimas carteiras da sala.

"... Eu vou beber, até não parar em pé,se eu perder essa mulher credo em cruz, Ave Maria " – cantarolava Sai.

"Que aulas problemáticas..." – pensava Shikamaru.

"CARALHO, COMO O PREÇO DOS SAPATOS AUMENTOU :o" – pensou Ino, que estava vendo um catálogo das lojas Furlanetto.

"O miojo acabou... i.i" – pensou Naruto.

"Eu preciso dormir..." – pensava Hinata, que estava morrendo de sono.

"A Hinata ta com cara de quem quer dar para 15 (6)" – pensou Gaara que olhou para a menina.

**_Pensamentos na sala OFF_**

- TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM.

A aula acabou. FINALMENTE.

- Rola uma praia hoje? – perguntou Ino que chegava perto dos amigos que estavam em uma rodinha.

- Praia? – disse Shikamaru com aquela mesma cara sonolenta de sempre – Olha para a minha cara e vê se ta escrito na minha testa se eu to com vontade de ir na praia.

- Ta sim – disse Ino – AAA SHIKAMARU, você tem que se animar! Vive parado, sem fazer porra nenhuma, sei lá, corre, dança, pula que nem uma gazela, faz alguma coisa! ..

- Se não a Temari vai te forçar a fazer isso – disse Gaara.

- Ela não faria isso comigo... – disse Shikamaru arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ela fez isso com os outros, porque com você seria diferente? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Porque... – disse Shikamaru corado, olhando para o lado – Ela me ama de verdade e... Eu também amo aquela problemática patty fresca.

- E que merda há nisso? – perguntou Tenten.

- Eu vou pedir ela em namoro de um jeito bem romântico... E VOCÊS VÃO ME AJUDAR! – disse Shikamaru.

- N... NÓS?! – berrou todos em coro.

- Sim u-u – disse Shikamaru – Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- E o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Neji. Ele adorava ajudar seus amigos dessa forma.

- Assim... – disse Shikamaru, começando a contar seu plano.

- CARA, esse plano é muito irado! – disse Naruto alegre.

- Sim – disse Tenten – Nós iremos ajudar!

- Valeu pessoal – disse Shikamaru.

- Mas agora, vê se dorme no meio do plano né Shikamaru! – disse Sakura olhando para ele.

- É! Porque quando você foi se declarar para a Ino, você dormiu no meio da declaração – disse Hinata.

- Não me lembrem disso... É constrangedor... – disse Ino se afastando.

- Eu tinha passado três noites em claro poxa... – disse Shikamaru.

- E perdeu a chance de se declarar para a garota que você mais amava – disse Neji.

- EU SÓ TINHA 6 ANOS – disse Shikamaru.

- Esse era o problema.. – disse Tenten.

- É traumatizante i.i – disse Ino.

- Bem, vamos embora. A gente se encontra mais tarde na sua casa – disse Gaara.

- É – disse Hinata.

- Espero que sua casa seja divertida! – disse Naruto.

- Vocês não vão se arrepender – disse Shikamaru.

- Que horas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Duas e meia – disse Shikamaru – Até!

- Até! – disse todos em coro.

Sakura foi para casa junto com Ino, animada e sorrindo como sempre. Almoçaram, fizeram a tarefa, se estranharam com Deidara e foram para o quarto, se arrumar.

- Falta alguns minutos para irmos para a casa do Shikamaru – disse Sakura.

- É né testuda! – disse Ino.

- Você tem o endereço? – perguntou Sakura que já estava pronta.

Canto escuro.

- N... Não exatamente... – disse Ino.

- Se você não tiver, é só falar – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Você não irá fazer nada? - - perguntou Ino.

- Só te forçar a procurar o número do Shikamaru na lista telefônica inteira para perguntar onde ele mora - disse Sakura.

- Err... Eu... EU tenho o número da Pizzaria, serve? .. – disse Ino.

- Deixa comigo – disse Sakura catando o celular e ligando para Sasuke.

- Fala pontinho rosa – disse Sasuke no telefone.

- Onde você ta? – perguntou Sakura.

- Na frente da casa da Ino.Tava mais que comprovado que a Ino iria esquecer de perguntar onde o Shikamaru mora – disse Sasuke.

- TE AMO! – disse Sakura desligando o telefone.

Ela segurou na mão de Ino e a arrastou para frente da casa da amiga. Encontrou Sasuke em pé na frente do portão da casa da amiga, ambos sorriram, Ino ficou sem entender nada.

- ESPERA AÊ! Vocês tinham combinado isso?! – perguntou a loira.

- Não! Ele tinha certeza que você não pegaria o endereço do Shikamaru e decidiu vir para cá – disse Sakura.

- Pois é, te conheço muito bem loirinha – disse Sasuke.

- Claro – disse Ino.

Os três foram andando até a área mais nobre de Itajaí, era meio cansativo. Sasuke sabia onde o preguiçoso morava, afinal, ia quase todas as quintas para lá, pois ambos tinham curso de inglês no mesmo dia e na mesma sala.

Chegaram em frente a uma casa de três andares,com 3 carros na garagem, com um jardim imenso.

- O Shikamaru... – disse Ino que não tinha mais fala para nada. Nunca imaginara que o preguiçoso fosse... trilionário?

- Mora aqui – disse Sasuke.

Ino e Sakura ficaram boquiabertas.

Sasuke tocou a campainha e uma empregada atendeu.

- Oh, vocês devem ser amigos do Senhor Nara, por favor, entrem – disse ela com um sorriso gentil.

- O... Obrigado – disse Sakura e Ino.

Entraram na casa. Era muito bem decorada, linda, móveis de luxo... Superava Sasuke e Ino.

- Bom dia – disse Shikamaru que estava deitado em um sofá, com a calça do colégio e sem camisa.

"MELLDELLS QUE FÍSICO! Porque eu não namorei com ele?!" – pensava Ino quase babando – "Mas bem, o Gaara é bem melhor!".

- B... Bom dia – disse todos, menos Sasuke.

- Vamos planejar tudo, agora. – disse Sasuke.

- Que tal esperar o povo chegar? Será melhor – disse Shikamaru.

- Eles ainda não chegaram? – perguntou Sakura.

- Naruto disse que ia comer fora com a Tsunade, a Tenten e o Neji vão dar uma voltinha para comemorar 2 meses de namoro, Hinata tem coisas para fazer na empresa... – disse Shikamaru – A Dejiko, sei lá.

- A Dejiko foi ao dentista, ela vem aqui umas três e meia – disse Sasuke.

- OK então... Bem, vamos começar mesmo – disse Shikamaru.

Meia hora depois.

- Mas se a Temari desconfiar? – perguntou Ino.

- Sei lá – disse Shikamaru.

- Ela não pode desconfiar de nada, tem que ser um dia perfeito – disse Sakura.

- Aquela loira... – disse Sasuke – Ela realmente, é muito esperta, então, temos que agir discretamente.

- Para uma loira... Ela não é tão burra – disse Ino.

- Mas bem, que tal trocar de lugar para nosso plano? Beto Carreiro é muito caro... – disse Sakura.

- É – disse Shikamaru.

- Shopping? – perguntou Ino.

- Tem seguranças... – disse Sasuke.

- Cinema? – sugeriu Sakura.

- Tem os lanterninhas... – disse Sasuke.

- A PRAÇA, PRONTO! – disse Shikamaru.

- Depende qual – disse Sasuke.

- AAAAH, SASUKE, NÃO BOTA DEFEITO! – disse todos.

- OK OK... Mas a gente tem que organizar esse plano até sexta-feira – disse Sasuke.

- É – disse Shikamaru.

- Não entendi o porque "Até sexta-feira", mas deixa quieto – disse Sakura.

- Senhor Nara, três amigos seus chegaram – disse a mesma empregada que atendeu Sasuke, Sakura e Ino.

- OLÁÁÁÁ! – disse um loiro que entrava empolgado na sala.

- Olá – disse uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que entrava com Tenten.

- Dejiko, Naruto, Tenten... Cadê o Neji? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Infelizmente ele não pôde vir, a Hinata precisou da ajuda dele na empresa. Mas o Sai vem! – disse Tenten.

- O Sai é bom para essas coisas, você não vai se arrepender – disse Sasuke olhando para Shikamaru.

- Bem, como ta indo o plano? Pelo visto já começaram sem a gente – disse Dejiko.

- A gente tem que trocar o local... Só – disse Shikamaru.

- Porque? – perguntou Naruto.

- Porque o Beto Carreiro é muito caro – disse Ino – Ninguém vai conseguir convencer os pais de ir para lá em um dia de semana!

- É verdade – disse Tenten.

- Mas bem... O que vamos fazer, explica direito o plano para a gente, detalha mais – disse Dejiko.

- OK... – disse Shikamaru.

- Senhor Nara, mais um amigo seu chegou – disse a mesma empregada de antes.

- Olá – disse Sai.

- Ótimo! Vamos resolver o plano! – disse Shikamaru.

- Ah! O Gaara não vem? – perguntou Sai.

Todos se olharam. Gaara foi o primeiro a confirmar que ia, porque ainda não apareceu?

- Gente... O Gaara mora com a Temari... FUDEU! – disse Tenten.

- É MESMO! – disse Sakura batendo com a mão na testa.

- PUTAQUEPARIU! – disse Shikamaru.

O telefone de Sasuke toca. Ele atende e vê que é o Gaara.

- GAARA? Cadê tu? – perguntou Sasuke.

- COF COF, eu to em casa... To sendo preso pela Temari – disse Gaara – Eu to falando para ela que eu tenho o trabalho da Kurenai para fazer ai na casa do Shikamaru, mas até agora ela pensa OUTRA coisa.

Caiu a ficha de Sasuke. Ele botou a mão no telefone e falou para o povo em voz baixa.

- A Temari ta prendendo ele em casa, pensando que ele vai fazer outra coisa. Então, arruma as coisas e vamos fingir que estamos fazendo trabalho – disse Sasuke.

- ok! – disse todos.

- Ah sim... Posso falar com ela? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Pode! – disse Gaara passando o telefone para Temari.

- Oi? – disse ela.

- A gente vai fazer o trabalho que a Kurenai mandou para gente, no grupo ta eu, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai e Naruto, não pense que a gente vai fazer outra coisa – disse Sasuke.

- Ah é? Então eu vou ai confirmar! – disse Temari.

Sasuke gelou mas logo respondeu.

- ENTÃO VEM! – disse Sasuke.

- TÔ INDO AI! – disse Temari.

Ambos desligaram o telefone.

- Meninas, desapareçam do mapa – disse Sasuke – A Temari ta vindo aqui para confirmar se estamos fazendo trabalho ou não.

- FUDEU – disse Tenten.

- Bem, vamos nos esconder – disse Dejiko.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos, chamou sua empregada e pediu para ela ajudar eles a se esconder. Ela os escondeu.

Gaara e Temari chegaram.

Na sala onde os meninos estavam, já tinham papéis e sobre o verdadeiro assunto que a Kurenai passou para o trabalho que ela pediu de verdade.

- S... Senhor Nara, uma garota e um garoto chegaram, eu deixo entrar? – perguntou a mesma empregada.

- Deixa – disse Shikamaru já olhando para os amigos.

Temari e Gaara entraram na sala. Gaara estava com uma cara de bunda de quem vai para a creche que não gosta. Temari olha desconfiada para o local.

- Satisfeita? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Eu sinto perfume... Da Sakura! – disse Temari.

- Errr... – disse Sai – Ela esteve aqui mais cedo para trazer as folhas de papel almaço que o Sasuke esqueceu, depois ela foi embora.

- OK. Se eu desconfiar de mais alguma coisa, EU VOLTO! – disse Temari.

- OK OK, vai embora, rala rala – disse Gaara a empurrando para fora da casa.

- EI EI! CUIDADO COMIGO! – berrou Temari.

Gaara a tacou para fora de casa e foi rapidamente para a sala.

- Acho que isso é meio arriscado... – disse Naruto.

- Meio?! – berrou todos.

- Sai, avise a empregada Ayume que já pode tirar as meninas e o Naruto do local de onde eles estão – disse Shikamaru.

- Quem é a Ayume? – perguntou Sai.

- É a minha preferida. Ela está com uma roupa de empregada Rosa escura, é fácil de encontrar, só em uma empregada com essa roupa – disse Shikamaru.

- Ok... – disse Sai.

Enquanto isso, nos esconderijos...

Sakura estava escondida no sótão com a Ino. Dejiko e Tenten estavam na despensa.

Sakura&Ino:

- Esse sótão me dá medo... – disse Sakura.

- Digo o mesmo – disse Ino que tremia de medo.

- Pensei que você fosse mais corajosa, Ino – disse Sakura.

- M...Mas eu sou! – disse Ino.

- Não parece – disse Sakura.

Uma luz aparece na porta do sótão. Alguém estava lá na porta.

- Podem se levantar e sair, senhoritas – disse a empregada Ayume.

- OK – disse Sakura e Ino em coro.

Elas se levantaram e saíram. A empregada foi avisar Dejiko e Tenten.

Dejiko&Tenten.

- Caralho, como aqui tem chocolate - - disse Dejiko que tinha seus olhos brilhando mais do que nunca.

- É mesmo.. TIRA A MÃO DAÍ DEJIKO! – disse Tenten que via a amiga pegar um chocolate.

- Acho que eles não vão fazer falta, né? i.i – disse Dejiko.

- Vão sim! Aqui é tudo contado! – disse Tenten.

A empregada abriu a porta.

- Senhoritas, podem sair – disse a empregada.

- OK! – disse as duas.

Trombaram com Sakura e Ino quando saíram.

- Onde vocês ficaram presas? – perguntou Tenten.

- Sótão – disse Ino.

- Nós ficamos ali na despensa... E tinha muito chocolate! – disse Dejiko que continuava com os olhos brilhando.

- Sortudas... – disse Sakura.

- Bem, vamos voltar para a sala para continuar nosso plano! – disse Tenten.

- É. – disse Ino – Senhorita... Pode nos levar até a sala?

- Claro! – disse a empregada Ayume.

Chegaram na sala, os meninos haviam deixado as papeladas ao lado da mesinha do meio da sala.

- Vamos dar continuação ao plano – disse Sakura.

- É – disse Sasuke.

Continuaram a falar do plano. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais perfeito, mas também, cada vez mais difícil de o colocarem em prática.

- Está decidido. Vai ser assim e pronto! – disse Shikamaru.

- OK então! – disse todos.

Tomaram um café da tarde que Ayume e outras quatro empregadas preparam. Era tudo uma delícia e doce era o que não faltava! Dejiko se acabou nas bombas de chocolate e na nega maluca com recheio bem gordinho de chocolate.

Tinha pães de queijo pra dar, vender, emprestar, financiar e ainda sobrava.

Bolo era o que não faltava!

Todos se despediram. A semana de todos seria grande.

**N/A:** De coração, espero que tenham gostado do cap! Será que ele ficou bom mesmo? Me pergunto isso i.i


	16. Esforços em vão

****

Capítulo 16 – Esforços em vão.

_Tinha pães de queijo pra dar, vender, emprestar, financiar e ainda sobrava._

_Bolo era o que não faltava!_

_Todos se despediram. A semana de todos seria grande._

* * *

Quarta-feira. Temari estava começando a desconfiar do pessoal, estavam todos de segredinho e quando falavam com ela, era só para perguntar do que ela gostava e do que ela deixava de gostar.

"Mas que diabos esse povo está fazendo?" – pensou Temari se perguntando.

- Acho que ela ta começando a desconfiar – disse Sakura que estava andando com Ino pelos corredores da escola no recreio.

- É... Não iria demorar muito – disse Ino – O Naruto escancara tudo, deixa tudo escrito na testa dele.

- Se a Temari descobrir, todo aquele nosso esforço vai ser em vão – disse Sakura.

- Agora cala a boca que ela ta lá no final do corredor – disse Ino cochichando par a amiga.

Temari estava olhando para os lados, até que encontra Ino e Sakura andando no corredor, decidiu coloca-las contra a parede.

- Ino e Sakura! – disse Temari – Me contem tudo!

- T... Tudo o quê? – perguntou Ino.

- Tudo o que vocês estão armando! Ta todo mundo de segredinho pra cima de mim e quando falam comigo é só para perguntar do que eu gosto ou do que eu deixo de gostar – disse Temari.

- Não é nada não – disse Sakura.

- É algo sim, me digam! – disse Temari.

- Não é nada Temari, credo! – disse Ino – Se todos estão de segredinho para cima de você, a culpa não é nossa só porque eles são nossos amigos, não somos obrigadas a saber de nada! Se eles estão de segredinho para cima de você, o problema é seu, não nos meta no meio.

Temari ficou quieta, deu as costas e saiu andando. Sakura e Ino se olharam, decidiram por o plano em prática.

- Temari, quer dar uma volta comigo e com a Ino sexta? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não, valeu – disse Temari.

"Fudeu..." – pensou as duas.

Ino e Sakura se olharam assustadas. E agora, como será o plano?

Elas saíram meio apressadas até a sala, Shikamaru estava lá na frente fazendo a tarefa da próxima aula.

- Shikamaru! – disse Ino o arrastando para um lado.

- Convidamos a Temari para ir dar uma volta sexta e ela não aceitou! – disse Sakura.

- E agora? – perguntou Ino.

Shikamaru gelou. Todo esforço, toda preparação para... Nada?

- Impossível... – disse ele que se encostou-se à parede e foi "deslizando" até o chão.

As amigas olharam para ele. Ino se agachou ao lado dele.

- Vai ter que se declarar agora. Ela ta desconfiando de tudo – disse Ino.

Shikamaru a olhou corado e com os olhos arregalados.

-... Não tenho coragem! – disse Shikamaru.

- Mas para armar o plano você tem! – disse Sakura – Shikamaru, se levanta, relaxa e vai lá falar com ela! Ela ta desconfiando de muita coisa, ela brigou com a Ino agora a pouco...

- OK... Eu vou – disse Shikamaru.

Ino e Sakura sorriram, o levantaram e começaram a dar apoio total.

Ele saiu andando atrás de Temari.

- Para onde o Shikamaru foi? – perguntou Sasuke que chegava naquele instante.

- Se declarar para Temari – disse Sakura.

- Mas e o plano? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não vai adiantar, ela recusou – disse Ino.

- Tomara que dê certo – disse Sasuke.

Shikamaru andava pela escola, faltava menos de 10 minutos para o recreio acabar. Ele procurava Temari meio desesperado, até que a encontrou encolhida no final de um corredor. Ela estava... Chorando?

- T...Temari! – disse ele se aproximando da garota.

Ela não respondeu, continuou a chorar. Ele se agachou ao lado da garota, ela estava corada, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e suas mãos trêmulas.

- O que houve? – perguntou ele.

- Todo mundo me odeia... Não é? Até você Shikamaru... – disse Temari.

O quê? Temari não chamou o Shikamaru de apenas "Shika" como ela costumava chamar? O que havia acontecido com aquela pilha toda dela amar ele cada vez mais?

- Não Temari, ninguém te odeia – disse Shikamaru.

- Odeia sim. Ta todo mundo de segredinho para cima de mim...– disse ela olhando nos olhos castanhos escuros do garoto – Você me odeia, Né Shikamaru?

- Temari, se Deus e o mundo de odeia, o problema não é meu, mas existe pelo menos, uma pessoa que te ama – disse Shikamaru.

Ela paralisou. Quem seria?

- Q...Quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou ela.

Shikamaru respirou aliviado, corou e enfim, respondeu.

- Eu – disse ele.

Ele segurou na mão dela e a deu um beijo doce. Seria um sonho?

- S...Shikamaru... – disse ela corada ao fim do beijo.

- Não diga mais nada, apenas me ouça – disse Shikamaru com o dedo indicador tocando os lábios dela – Eu te amo, muito.

Temari corou mais. Seria um sonho? ALGUÉM A BELISCA!

- Alguém me belisca? – disse Temari corada.

- Beijo vale? – perguntou Shikamaru com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Vale – disse ela.

Shikamaru a beijou, mas não como antes. Era um beijo apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo, doce&gostoso.

- O que aqueles dois estão fazendo agora? – perguntou Neji que chegava perto dos amigos que estavam no corredor, na frente da sala.

- No mínimo, conversando – disse Tenten.

- Sobre o que será? – perguntou Hinata, imaginando.

- Sobre o futuro prometido deles – disse Ino.

- "O futuro prometido eu vim buscar... " – disse Sakura cantando.

- PAGODEEERA! – disse todos em coro rindo.

- Com muito gosto! – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- A pagodeira que eu amo – disse Sasuke dando um abraço na garota e depois, um simples selinho demorado.

Karin passava pelo mesmo corredor que o povo estava reunido. A coordenadora iria chegar em alguns minutos para abrir a sala. Ela olhou aquela cena de Sasuke abraçado com Sakura, ficou com vontade de pular no pescoço da "rosinha".

- Parece que o casal está muito feliz – disse Karin encostada na parede.

- Eles estão bem melhor que você – disse Tenten.

Karin a olhou com desprezo, não deu bola ao comentário da garota.

Nisso, aparece Shikamaru de mãos dadas com Temari.

- O que houveee? – perguntou Ino.

Os dois se olharam, riram e deram um selinho rápido e estalado.

- Ah... – disse Sakura.

- Namorando? – perguntou Sai com um sorriso.

- Sim – disse todos em coro.

- Então não vamos precisar botar nosso plano em prática sexta-feira! – disse Naruto sorrindo.

- Que plano? – perguntou Temari.

- NARUTO! – disse todos em coro.

Ele no mínimo, recebeu uns 4 tabefes.

- Bem... O Shikamaru tava com vergonha de se declarar... – disse Sakura.

- ...Daí ele pediu uma ajuda pra gente... – disse Sasuke.

-... E a gente foi ajudar. Ia ser um plano para vocês dois ficarem juntos, com o Shikamaru se declarando em um modo romântico pra você... – disse Ino.

-... E o dia que você foi lá na casa dele, eu, e os meninos, a gente tava planejando isso e não tava fazendo porcaria nenhuma de trabalho – disse Naruto sorrindo bobo.

- E as meninas, Ino, Sakura, Tenten e Dejiko estavam escondidas – disse Gaara.

- Então é por isso que senti o cheiro do perfume da Sakura! – disse Temari – Mas do jeito que o Shikamaru se declarou para mim, já é muito romântico.

- É? Nem sabia... – disse Shikamaru dando um selinho nela.

O sinal tocou, todos entraram na sala. Karin estava P da vida por não saber do plano e nem estar no meio do plano.

"Como podem...!" – pensou ela.

Tsunade entrou na sala. Ela estava com papéis e papéis nas mãos.

- Bom dia – disse Tsunade – Eu vim dizer quais serão suas duplas para os dormitórios, que terça-feira vocês já irão usá-los.

- Então diz de uma vez! – disse Naruto empolgado.

- Começando pelos meninos. Quarto 40: Sasuke e Sai. 41: Naruto e Neji. 42: Gaara e Shikamaru. 43:... – disse Tsunade dando continuação – E vocês não poderão trocar.

"Eu e o Neji? Meu Deus, ele vai me matar!" – pensou Naruto.

"Vai ser divertido acabar com a raça do loiro..." – pensou Neji.

"Eu e aquele boca-mole do Sai? Puffff.." – pensou Sasuke.

"Eu e o Sasuke?" – pensou Sai não se conformando.

"Um pegador e um preguiçoso..." – pensou Gaara.

"Pelo menos ele não enche tanto o saco..." – pensou Shikamaru.

- Agora, os quartos das meninas. 65: Ino e Temari. 66: Hinata e Dejiko. 67: Sakura e Karin.68: Tenten e Tomoe. - disse Tsunade dando continuação – Repetindo, não vão poder trocar seus quartos.

- Mas Tsunade, quem é a Tomoe? – perguntou Dejiko meio confusa.

- É uma aluna nova que vai entrar só semana que vem. Ela já fez a matrícula, mas ela só vem à aula semana que vem – disse Tsunade.

"O QUÊ? EU E A KARIN?" – pensava Sakura.

"EU E AQUELA VADIA ROSADA? QUE MERDA!" – pensou Karin.

"Eu e a Temari... Sei lá, vai ser engraçado" – pensou Ino.

"Eu e a minha cunhadinha..." – pensou Temari.

"Eu e a Dejiko, uhul \o\" – pensou Hinata.

"Não vou agüentar muito tempo escutando papo de empresa... TT" – pensou Dejiko.

"Eu e... Tomoe? Quem será ela? Será que é a mesma menina do parque de diversões?" – pensou Tenten (Capítulo 05, presos em um brinquedo).

"Aquele moço tem cara de safadinho... (66)"- pensava Tomoe, que estava bem distante da escola.

Sasuke notava que a namorada estava desesperada.

"Deve ser porque ela vai ficar no mesmo quarto que a Karin..." – pensou Sasuke – "Afinal, aquela louca tem um tombo por mim".

Semana passou. Beijos, abraços, sorrisos, brincadeiras... Tudo rolou apartir de quinta à domingo. O grupo de amigos foi para a praia, o dia estava ótimo.

- O dia hoje foi bom – disse Hinata.

- É – disse Neji.

- Bem... Amanhã tem aula, infelizmente – disse Sakura.

- QUE SACOOO! Aturar a Kurenai de novooo! – disse Naruto emburrado.

Hinata olhou para o lado corada, ela não conseguia olhar para Naruto, mesmo que ela quisesse.

Os dois ainda não estavam ajeitados, parecia que nada adiantava.

Todos foram embora, segunda feira, chegou. Dejiko estava eufórica. Quem seria a tal da Tomoe? Seria quem ela pensava que era? Uma garota de cabelos cinza e olhos verdes entrou na sala. Usava o típico uniforme e tinha uma mochila verde com milhares de botões de Anime. Ela usava um all star preto com algumas escritas em prata, seu semblante era meio sério.

Dejiko lembrou da garota do parque de diversões. Seria ela?

Todos já estavam na sala, Kurenai entrou na sala e pediu para Tomoe se apresentar.

- Meu nome é Motsue Tomoe, tenho 14 anos, nasci em Miami, mas me mudei no final do ano para cá. Espero não ter problemas aqui – disse Tomoe.

"É ELA!" – pensou Dejiko – "É A MINHA MELHOR AMIGA DE INFÂNCIA!"

- OK Tomoe, sente-se atrás do Neji – disse Kurenai.

- OK professora – disse Tomoe. Ela foi se sentar, olhando diretamente para Sasuke.

"Mais uma não..." – pensou Sakura que notou aquele olhar indo em direção à Sasuke.

- Tomoe, esqueci de avisar. A Tsunade, a diretora do colégio pediu para avisar que você dividiria o quarto com Mitsashi Tenten – disse Kurenai.

- E quem é essa tal de Mit alguma coisa? – perguntou Tomoe.

Tenten se levantou enfurecida.

- Sou eu – disse ela.

Tomoe olhou e não deu muita bola. Virou-se para Kurenai.

- Eu tenho mesmo que dividir o quarto com uma coisinha dessas? – perguntou Tomoe.

- Eu também não gostaria de ter que dividir o quarto com você, mas não temos direito de reclamar, a Tsunade que decide tudo aqui. Sua companhia vai ser mesmo desagradável naquele quarto – disse Tenten.

- Vai ser mesmo desagradável com uma boca-mole como você que usa dois coques no cabelo. Humf parece uma paquita da Xuxa – disse Tomoe nem olhando para a garota.

"Ela ta morta" – pensou Ino.

"Essa é das minhas" – pensou Karin com um sorriso malicioso.

Tenten ficou sem responder. Tomoe tinha boas respostas afiadas na língua.

- Sem falar que eu preferia dividir quarto com uma Gazela do que com você – disse Tomoe continuando a olhar para frente.

"Pela grosseria... é ela" – pensou Dejiko.

A aula passou. Todos começaram a encarar Tomoe, coisa que encheu o saco de Neji, pois ela se sentava bem atrás dele.

O intervalo chegou.

Karin se aproximou de Tomoe que estava sentada em um banco, escutando MP4.

- Olá – disse Karin acenando.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Tomoe que tirava os fones de ouvido do MP4.

- Conversar, pode? – perguntou Karin.

- Não. Não to a fim de papo hoje – disse Tomoe.

Karin engoliu a seco.

- Pelo menos... Quer ser minha amiga? – perguntou Karin.

- Querida, eu não me torno amiga de quem eu não vou com a cara e quem tem um jeito desprezível – disse Tomoe.

Karin ficou enfurecida. Saiu pisando fundo. A única garota mais arrogante que ela havia recusado seu pedido de amizade, e ainda por cima foi humilhada!

Dejiko se aproximou de Tomoe, ela queria conversar...

- Você também? – perguntou Tomoe que "sentia" a presença da garota.

- M... Motsue Tomoe? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Quem mais poderia ser sua besta? – disse Tomoe.

- E...Eu sou Uchiha Dejiko... Fomos melhores amigas quando morávamos em Miami... – disse Dejiko.

- E daí? – disse Tomoe.

- Eu só queria conversar... – disse Dejiko.

- Como eu disse para a última que saiu daqui, eu não to a fim de papo hoje – disse Tomoe – Agora, me dê licença.

Tomoe se levantou e saiu andando.

"Ela continua arrogante..." – pensou Dejiko que saía do local triste.

Tomoe andava pela escola, olhando os "seres estranhos" à sua volta. (mocinha virada numa Pitty eê NADACONTRAQUEMGOSTA, tanto que até eu gosto, mas ela exagera no treco das pessoas a sua volta .. )

"Estranhos." – pensou Tomoe que ficou parada no meio do corredor. Ela olhou para um lado e viu a porta da sala de aula.

"É melhor eu entrar, antes que eu fique doente por causa disto" – pensou Tomoe que entrava na sala de aula.

- Sai de perto da minha prima! – disse Neji que tirava seus tênis e tacava em Naruto, que corria com Hinata no colo.

- E a briga continua... – disse Ino que estava sentada em cima dos armarinhos do colégio que havia no corredor.

- Sua sorte que a Temari não é virada em um Neji – disse Gaara que olhava a namorada.

- Mas o Kankurou é – disse Temari que se aproximava do casal, junto com Shikamaru.

- O Kanku é o Kanku. Deixa ele em paz – disse Gaara.

- Quem é esse tio? – perguntou Ino que estava boiando.

- Um irmão nosso que está morando na Alemanha. Mas parece que ele vem no final do ano – disse Gaara.

- É... Infelizmente – disse Temari.

- Por que "Infelizmente"? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ele tem muito ciúme da Temari – disse Gaara – Dá até de Imaginar que ele a ama.

- Não me lembre disso, POR FAVOR! – disse Temari que cruzava os braços.

- O que ta havendo? – perguntou Sakura que chegava ao local com Sasuke abraçado nela.

- Só uma discussão... SASUKE ACORDA – disse Ino berrando.

- Não quero... – murmurou Sasuke que dormia no ombro da namorada.

- Hunf... Ino, não adianta. Já tentei várias vezes, ele não acorda – disse Sakura – Ele ta morrendo de sono...

- Dá um soco no meio do Nariz que ele acorda! – disse todos em coro.

- Não, não faz isso, vai machucar seu namorado querido... – disse Sasuke ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Não Sakura, faça isso! Assim ele aprende! Ò-ó – disse Ino.

- Aprende o quê? .. – perguntou Sakura.

- Aprende que a namorada dele é grossa, ignorante e que adora bater nele – disse Karin.

"Seremos boas colegas de quarto..." – pensou Sakura com um olhar mortal para Karin.

- Não olha muito não queridinha, você nunca vai chegar aos meus pés – disse Karin sem olhar para Sakura.

- Isso foi pra mim? – perguntou Sakura se virando para ela.

- Se a carapuça serviu... – disse Karin.

- OK querida, e quem disse que eu quero chegar aos seus pés? Desculpe, não sou da sua turminha vulgar daquele bordel que você freqüenta todas as noites – disse Sakura se virando para os amigos novamente.

"Idiota" – pensou Karin.

Tomoe já estava na sala, esperando os outros alunos entrarem. O sinal já havia soado, mas estavam Sakura e seus amigos fora da sala ainda, coisa que fez Tsunade pegar sua havaiana de pau e correr atrás do grupo.

Todos entraram na sala com um galo na cabeça (o que será que aconteceu, hein?XD) e se sentaram em seus devidos lugares. O professor Asuma entrou na sala, com aquela mesma cara de drogado de sempre.

- Então, é amanhã. Preparem suas malas e digam "Olá" à nova 'casa' de vocês – disse Asuma.

Todos olharam com cara de tédio para o professor. Ele começou a dar a matéria para eles.

A aula acabou. Finalmente!

- Que fome... – disse Naruto que massageava sua própria barriga enquanto andava pela rua com os amigos.

- Você ta sempre com fome – disse Temari.

- Concordo – disse Shikamaru.

- Você é um paga-pau da Temari, sempre concorda com ela uu – disse Tenten.

- Ui, falou na cara – disse Sasuke e Sakura em coro.

- Chamou pra xinxa? – perguntou Ino com um sorriso.

- Não, infelizmente – disse Gaara.

- Bem, é aqui que a gente se divide – disse Hinata.

- É. Até pessoal – disse Neji que seguia para uma rua com Hinata.

- Até! – disse todos em coro.

Cada um seguiu o rumo de sua casa. Dejiko ficou calada até em casa.

- Dejiko, o que houve? – perguntou Sasuke que notava que a irmã "escandalosa" estava quietinha.

- Nada... – disse Dejiko.

- Dejiko, eu te conheço. Para de fingir e fala o que houve – disse Sasuke.

Dejiko abaixou a cabeça.

- Aquela... Tomoe... Foi minha melhor amiga na infância... Eu falei com ela hoje, eu disse "Você foi minha melhor amiga quando morávamos em Miami" e ... ela disse... E daí? – disse Dejiko cabisbaixa.

- Você não vai ficar triste por causa disso, não? – perguntou Sasuke.

- É bem capaz... – disse Dejiko.

Ino e Sakura chegaram em casa. Não viram ninguém além do Deidara "estarrado" no sofá.

- Dorminhoco – disse Sakura e Ino em coro.

Deidara continuava a dormir. Ele estava sem camisa e só com a samba canção dele, coisa que deixou Ino louca. Ela A-DO-RA-VA aquela barriga tanquinho dele.

- MellDells – disse Ino – Ele ainda me mata.

- Percebe-se – disse Sakura.

As duas foram para seus quartos e trocaram de roupa.

Ino ligou para sua mãe.

- Alô? – mãe da Ino no telefone.

- Mãe? Cadê você? – perguntou Ino.

- Trabalhando – disse a mãe de Ino.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ TRABALHANDO? – berrou Ino no telefone.

- Sim filha, sempre trabalhei – disse ela.

- Não sabia – disse Ino.

- Afinal, sou eu que sustento a casa... Mas o que houve? – perguntou ela.

- É que eu to com fome... O mano ta dormindo e eu e a Sakura a gente não sabe fazer comida direito – disse Ino.

- OK, daqui a pouco to indo em casa. Mas quem é a Sakura? – perguntou ela.

- ÔH mãe, ce ta com perda de memória recente? ALIÁS, ai é o número ? – perguntou Ino.

- Não, aqui é ! – disse ela.

- Então quer dizer que você não vem? – choramingou Ino.

A mulher desligou na cara de Ino.

- Droga! Errei o número do celular da mamãe – disse Ino.

- O que houve porca? – perguntou Sakura.

- Errei o número da mamãe e... – disse Ino que começou a explicar a história inteira.

Depois de explicar aquele probleminha, Sakura caiu na gargalhada.

- NOSSA! – disse Sakura rindo.

As duas desceram até a cozinha e viram Deidara sentado no sofá, se espreguiçando.

"MellDells que físico!" – pensou Ino quase babando.

"Ele não parece viado..." – pensou Sakura.

- Ino, Sakura? O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Deidara com uma voz mais grossa. (leia-se, voz mais de macho)

- A gente vai fazer qualquer coisa para comer. Por quê? – perguntou Ino.

- Nada não... Aproveita e faz algo pra mim também – disse Deidara.

Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha. Esse era mesmo o Deidara gay de antes?

Elas prepararam uns 4 pães com Nutella (leia-se, Nutella com pão XD) e foram para a frente do computador, como sempre.

Ino&Saa diz:

Tudo em cima? :D:D:D

Sasukee diz:

**Infelizmente não,so o teto XD**

Ino&Saa diz:

Engraçadinho -3- well, vamos fazer o que amanhaa? Algo que de pra todo mundo...

Sasukee diz:

**Eu sei la. Cinema? **

Ino&Saa diz:

Que filme?

Sasukee diz:

**Fiquei sabendo do novo filme, "A volta dos que não foram". Ta afim? Começa as 15h e termina as... 17:30**

Ino&Saa diz:

PONTEQUEPARTIU! Quase três horas de filme!

Sasukee diz:

**Aham.. .. mas não vejo problema nisso, o povo adora zoar no cinema.**

Ino&Saa diz:

Nota-se! '-' mas okay, vamo falar com o povo :D:D

Sasukee diz:

**Uhum :D:D:D a gente fala com eles amanha; daí belezas :D:D**

Ino&Saa diz:

Oks entaao :D:D:D:D:D:D DAIHDASHDAIHSDUHSUIDS tamo saindo, encher o saco do Deidara... Parece que ele virou MACHO de novo

Sasukee diz:

**Ok então. Boa sorte com ele õ/**

Ino&Saa diz:

Ino: VALEUSASUKICHAA ! namoradinho da Saa :D Saa: valeu amor , beijosmeliga

Ino&Saa pode não responder pois parece estar offline (&blábláblá!)

As duas foram encher o saco do Deidara. De novo!

- Deidara, virasse macho por acaso? – perguntou Sakura.

- Desde quando eu era viado? – perguntou Deidara.

- Você se revelou esses dias... – disse Ino.

- Hunf... Eu só podia estar dopado. A aspirina faz isso comigo, não vale T-T – disse Deidara.

- Tadinho, tem Aspirinagite – disse Sakura (??)

- É – disse Ino – Ele adora se dopar.

Deidara continuou sentado naquele sofá com Ino batendo na barriga dele e Sakura cutucando a bochecha dele.

- Você quer um beijo, não é? – perguntou Deidara se virando para Sakura.

- Não. TARADO ò.ó – disse Sakura.

- Não sou tarado... Sou sincero – disse Deidara se esticando no sofá.

Ino começou a rir que até caiu do sofá. Sakura continuou a cutucar o rosto do garoto.

- Depois eu que sou dopado – disse Deidara que olhou a irmã jogada no chão se acabando de rir.

O local onde Sakura estava concentrada em "cutucar", já estava ficando bem vermelho.

- Ta, fala sério, tu quer um beijo! – disse Deidara se virando para Sakura de novo.

- Eu não quero porra! – disse Sakura que continuou a cutucar.

- Então porque ta me cutucando? – perguntou Deidara.

- PORQUE EU GOSTO – disse Sakura em voz alta.

Deidara roubou um selinho da garota que meteu um tapa na cara dele.

- Abusado – disse Sakura saindo da sala.

- Eu só sou sincero... – disse Deidara que se deitou no sofá novamente.

Ino continuava a rir descontroladamente ..

"O que a minha loira perigosa deve estar fazendo agora?" – pensou Gaara que estava correndo que nem um louco ao redor da casa.

- Gaara, porque você ta correndo igual a um louco ao redor da casa? – perguntou Temari.

- Porque é legal – disse Gaara.

- Porque é legal? – perguntou Temari.

- Porque não é chato – respondeu Gaara.

- Porque não é chato? – perguntou Temari.

- Porque você não para de falar porque – respondeu Gaara.

- Porque você não para de falar porque? – perguntou Temari.

- Porque você e uma chata do demonhoaocaralhoaquartodoraioqueoparta – disse Gaara.

- PORRA, não complica a frase né?! – disse Temari emburrada.

- HAHA, te peguei – disse Gaara que viu um gato no muro da casa deles e pulou naquele muro para agarrar aquele gato.

- O que o Bichoca fez? – perguntou Temari que olhava atenta.

- Ele rasgou minha calça – disse Gaara.

- Quando? – perguntou Temari.

- Agora – disse Gaara que soltava o gato e botava a mão no grande rasgado da calça que o malditogatocretinodosinfernos fez.

* * *

- TENTEN, CUIDA...! – disse Hinata. Já era tarde.

Aquela lata de tinta verde-limão caiu em cima da Tenten.

**_(cena on)_**

Tenten, Hinata e Neji andavam pela despensa de uma loja de materiais em construção. Tenten começa a correr animada. Uma lata de tinta verde-limão (BEM FLORESCENTE) estava aberta, ela se encontrava na quarta prateleira de um armário. Tenten sem querer, esbarra no armário. Resultado: Tenten + Tinta Verde-Limão + tinta no cabelo, rosto e roupa ET.

**_(cena off)_**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – berrou Tenten – Porque isso tem que acontecer COMIGO?

Tenten estava quase engolindo tinta.

- ARGH! – disse a mesma.

- Errr... Como vamos tirar isso agora? – perguntou Neji.

- Aliás, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Hinata.

- Eu.. ARGH! Sei lá! – disse Tenten que tinha tinta até na sua orelha.

- Eu vim aqui escolher uns materiais para reformar o escritório financeiro. Aquilo ta bem acabado e foi vocês duas que quiseram vir comigo – disse Neji.

- Hunf – disse Hinata – Temos que levar a Tenten até um posto de gasolina.

- Porque POSTO DE GASOLINA? – perguntou Tenten.

- Porque Tinta só sai com Gasolina. E sim, precisamos de roupas novas para a Tenten... – disse Neji.

- Ah, lá a gente vê, vamos! – disse Hinata.

Eles saíram com aquele ET mega verde-limão florescente e foram para o posto de gasolina mais próximo.

- Pode dar um banho de gasolina nessa draga? – perguntou Hinata que apontava para Tenten.

- P...Posso – disse um funcionário.

Depois de 7 jatos de gasolina fazerem a Tenten voar longe, ela estava limpa.

- Agora, roupas limpas... – disse Hinata.

Neji e Hinata se olharam por alguns minutos e riram.

- Já volto – disse Neji.

- D... Do que vocês estavam rindo? – perguntou Tenten.

- Nada não – disse Hinata segurando o riso.

Neji volta com roupas masculinas nas mãos.

- Vista isso enquanto não chegamos na sua casa – disse Neji.

- ISSO? – berrou Tenten que segurou a roupa – Ta louco?

Hinata se acabou em risos. Jogaram Tenten para o banheiro e lá ela trocou de roupa.

Ela saiu do banheiro, usava uma blusa regata masculina branca e uma bermuda azul escura. (coisa que ela ficou toda hora puxando para cima).

- VAMOS LOGO – disse Tenten que arrastava seu namorado e sua "priminha" para casa.

Chegaram na casa da Tenten e finalmente, a garota finalmente se vestiu com roupas "normais".

* * *

- SASUKE SEU GULOSO! – berrou Dejiko.

- Eu guloso? Que isso! – disse Sasuke que se encontrava com 4 pedaços grandes de chocolate na boca.

- Dá um pedaço pra mim! – choramingou Dejiko.

- Não é fácil tirar pedaços de chocolate da boca do Sasuke. Continue lutando querida! - disse Itachi que usava seu calção de banho e ia para a piscina.

- O Itachi vai para a piscina... - disse Dejiko quase babando.

- Sua viciada NELE – disse Sasuke engolindo os chocolates.

- Também te amo priminho – disse Dejiko.

Sasuke saiu da sala e foi para o quarto se deitar, ele estava com sono.

"MUHAHAHA" – pensou Dejiko que ia até a piscina fazer certas... Coisas.

* * *

**• Terça-feira – O dia da tortura.**

Parece que Sakura havia "amanhecido" na frente de seu quarto.Ela estava lá, com a maior cara de cú-arreganhado do mundo. Ela estava sentada em sua mala vermelha com zíper em branco. Usava seu típico uniforme.

"Que saco. Ter que dividir o quarto com a Karin é a mesma coisa que dividir com a pessoa mais insuportável do mundo" – pensou Sakura que olhava para os lados.

Ino foi ao lado da amiga, as duas já haviam chegado juntas.

- Que cara de feliz é essa, hein? – perguntou Ino.

- Hunf, não enche – disse Sakura.

- Já sei... Karin – disse Ino.

- Como você adivinhou? – perguntou Sakura olhando com uma cara de bunda para ela – Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com ela, isso é um pesadelo.

- E eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com a sonsa da Temari, HOHO – disse Ino.

- QUEM É SONSA?! ÒÓ – berrou uma loira que usava quatro maria-chiquinhas no cabelo.

- Nem te conto – disse Sakura com cara de bunda.

- Sua loira desqualificada e desidratada! Ò-ó – disse Temari.

- Sua loira Oxigenada (?) – disse Ino.

- Sua loira burra! – disse Temari.

- Sua loira besta – disse Ino.

- Vaca – disse Temari.

- Vadia – disse Ino.

- FILHA DA PUTA! – disse Temari.

- Eu gosto de biscoitoooo! T3T – disse Sakura.

- Hunf – disse Ino virando a cara.

Não demora muito, uma certa pessoa chega.

Aquela pessoa asquerosa, metida, chata, retardada, que se acha, Karin.

* * *

**_N/A_**: Oi! Não sei se demorei para postar, ou sei lá, tanto faz. Como sou uma pessoa que não tem nada pra fazer a não ser comer, dormir, fazer as necessidades, estudar por 5 minutos e me matar pensando no que escrever na fic, decidi responder as reviews. Desculpa a demora! ;.;

**_Binutti-chan_** - SDHADSAOID, não era bem a minha intenção deixar a Sakura daquele jeito, mas acho que ficou legal. 8DDDD

**_Borboleta escarlate_** - Então, imagina meu estado atual 8D Gosto muito, muito mesmo de NaruSaku, acho que eles combinam perfeitamente, Naruto gosta dela e ela detesta ele. Digo que vai rolar um digno bom romance, mas, como o Kishimoto adora fuder literalmente com a nossa vida, ele vai fazer SasuSaku, em que eu também gosto. 8D

**_Uchiha Lara_** - HDSAIOHDA, eu também queria ;3; E sim, ele já entrou na linha \/

**_Marimary-chan_** - Sabe? Eu não vou demorar para postar, a fic já tá terminada, só falta boa vontade pra postar! XD São ao todo, 35 capítulos se não me falhe a memória.

**_Oyzukai Sakura_** - AODSIHDOA EU NÃO CONSIGO, sinceramente, imgainar o Sasuke como pai. Imagina! O.O "Sasuke - Filho, você terá de matar um infeliz chamado Uchiha Itachi! ò.ó" "Filho - Mas pai... Itachi é uma doninha! Eu não gosto de matar animais ;.;" "Sasuke - Eu não quero saber, vai matar o Itachi e ponto final! Vou te treinar para isso! ò.ó" Mega obsessão. x.x

_**karolzenha-chan**_ - Eles voltam. Um dia eles voltam sim 8D

**_Kuroyama Hikari_** - OHDSAOHDSA sabe o motivo por que eu posto rápido né? 8D Leia o que mandei pra Marimary-chan x3

**_Ice Girl Leticia_** - DSHOIDSAHD no começo, quando meti a Dejiko na fic, a intenção era deixar ela com o Itachi. Mas... Decidi fazer umas coisinhas mais **quentes** se é que me entende.

**_All -_** Tenham um ótimo dia das mães com suas mães queridas em que vocês amam tanto! (**cofcof**) Bom domingo e boa semana! E quero saber quem é que vai no aniventure dia **17 e 18 de Maio**, no shopping center de **Itajaí - SC**! - Quem for, me adiciona no msn:

Vou estar de Sexy no Jutsu no sábado e colegial no domingo! Espero ver alguém lá. \o KisuKisu!


	17. Brigas&Brigas

**Capítulo 17 – Brigas&Brigas**

_- Hunf – disse Ino virando a cara._

_Não demora muito, uma certa pessoa chega._

_Aquela pessoa asquerosa, metida, chata, retardada, que se acha, Karin._

* * *

- Não creio que eu terei de dividir um quarto com uma ignorante como essa – disse Karin.

- Você acha que eu queria dividir o quarto com uma oferecida como você? – disse Sakura sem olhar para a garota.

Karin virou a cara.Continuou parada na frente do quarto com aquela mala vermelha com detalhes em preto com plumas, com algumas coisas escritas como "Sexy Girl".

"Que coisa mais vulgar..." – pensou Ino que estava parada olhando para o nada.

- OK, isso vai ser uma reunião na frente do quarto da Sakura e da Karin? – perguntou Temari.

- Se não gostou, vaza – disse Karin.

- Cala a boca, não falei contigo – disse Temari.

- UAU – disse Ino – Temari, você é digna de ser uma grande colega de quarto!

- Também te amo – disse Temari com aquele sorriso colgate de sempre.

Sasuke aparece no corredor feminino. A blusa de abotoar dele estava apenas com dois botões fechados, coisa que deixou sua barriga DELICIOSA aparecer quase por completo. Ele levantou a namorada com um movimento rápido, a segurou pela a cintura e deu um beijinho no rosto.

- Tudo bom? – perguntou ele falando no ouvido dela.

Sakura se derreteu, Ino e Temari saíram do local para não segurar vela e Karin se mordia de ódio.

- Mais ou menos, vou ter que dividir o meu quarto com um traveco – disse Sakura abraçada no Sasuke.

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE TRAVECO?! – berrou Karin.

- Eu e a Sakura – disse Sasuke olhando a garota com uma cara de "Hahá, se fudeu!".

- Hunf – disse Karin virando a cara.

Sasuke se encostou na parede agarrado com Sakura. Eles começaram a trocar beijos e beijos.O pessoal foi chegando, Karin ficava sentada na frente do quarto se mordendo de ódio daquela garotinha dos cabelos rosados.

"Essa idiota pintada com Jeans Color... Ela ainda me paga" – pensou Karin.

No corredor, Dejiko chega dando pulinhos e piruetas.

- Qual o motivo de tanta animação? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu sei lá! AUHUAHAUHAUA – disse Dejiko que continuava com seus pulinhos e piruetas.

- Ela tomou o remédio errado, agora ta dopada – cochichou Sasuke para Sakura.

Sakura soltou uma leve risada e Dejiko continuou a correr com um sorriso bobo pelo corredor até chegar no seu quarto.

Os monitores começaram a abrir os dormitórios, Karin entrou rapidamente e botou sua mala em cima da cama esquerda, onde ela iria se "acolher". Sakura botou na direita, já que não tinha outra escolha.

Sakura se sentou na cama, tirou o celular da mochila e ficou mandando mensagens para todas as suas amigas e amigos.

Karin ficou olhando para a parede. Tsunade chama todos os alunos para o auditório. Todos foram chegando, começaram a contar piadas, rir, se beijar e até botar chiclete na calça dos outros.

- Bem queridos diab... Ops, queridos Alunos, hoje vocês não terão aula – disse Tsunade sendo interferida por quatro bolinhas de papéis. Desviou de três, só uma que pegou na sua testa – Ino, Naruto, Neji e Gaara, na minha sala,AGORA!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – choramingou Ino.

- Muito menos eu! – disse Naruto.

- Cala a boca e vamos assumir nossos erros, tanto que era para eu aceitar o peito da Tsunade, mas acertei na testa – disse Neji.

- Ei sua bicha! Tu cala a boca porque foi EU que acertei na testa dela – disse Gaara.

- CALAABOCA! – berrou Tsunade – VÃO PARA A MINHA SALA, AGORA.

Eles saíram e foram em direção da sala da Tsunade.

- Caham... Continuando, vocês não terão aula hoje porque como vocês chegaram com as malas hoje, irei deixar vocês à vontade para arrumar as roupas, materiais escolares, dar uma volta pelo colégio... E nada de entraram nos banheiros de deficiente para fazer suas "brincadeirinhas", né Gaara?! – disse Tsunade – Ops, esqueci, o Gaara já foi para a minha sala -- Bem, é isso, divirtam-se.

Todos saíram pulando iguais à gazelas.

- Não se esqueçam, 9:05 é o lanche. Termina às 9:30 – disse Tsunade.

Saíram do auditório.

- Vai fazer o que agora? – perguntou Sasuke que andava de mãos dadas com Sakura.

- Arrumar a mala, guardar minhas coisas em uma caixa chaveada a quinze chaves para a intrometida da Karin não mexer... Depois vou dar uma volta pelo colégio – disse Sakura.

- OK, vou para a cantina com os meninos, a gente sempre deixa isso pra fazer depois – disse Sasuke.

- Ok – disse Sakura com um sorriso. Despediu-se do namorado com um selinho e foi em direção à área feminina.

- MAI QUE PORRA – berrou Gaara.

- Quem foi que deu laxante para o Naruto hoje?! – berrou Ino.

- Caralho Naruto, Isso fede! – disse Neji.

Naruto peidava sem parar. O cheiro estava ficando insuportável naquela sala sem ar condicionado da Tsunade.

- OHGOOD! Preciso respirar! – disse Ino que estava quase se afogando na onda de cheiro ruim.

Neji já estava paralisado no chão pelo efeito do cheiro, Naruto estava borrado nas calças e Gaara e Ino ficaram agarrados no canto da sala que ainda não foi afetado pelo cheiro.

- Eu vou matar o Naruto... – disse Gaara – Ele toma laxante demais porra!

- É mesmo,COFCOF – disse Ino.

- CARA, ESSE SAI É UM ET! – berrou Shikamaru no meio das mesas da cantina.

- Eu só não gosto de futebol, o que há de mal nisso? – disse Sai com cara de bunda.

- HOMEM QUE NÃO GOSTA DE FUTEBOL NÃO É HOMEM! – disse Sasuke metendo as mãos na mesa.

- Escandalosos... – disse Tenten que se aproximava deles.

- Ah, olá Tenten – disse Sai.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tenten.

- Esse Sai é um ET! – disse Sasuke.

- Ele não gosta de futebol! – disse Shikamaru.

- Ah, e daí? Isso deixa ele mais popular entre as meninas – disse Tenten fazendo um biquinho sexy e apertando a bochecha dele.

- Que mal gosto Tenten... Vai trair o Tesudo do Neji com esse ET... – disse Shikamaru rindo.

- Quem sou eu para trair o MEU namorado? – disse Tenten com um sorriso desafiador.

- Mas bem... Eu vou levar porrada no final das contas... Entããããão, mudando de assunto... Cadê a Temari? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Foi dar a bunda no banheiro – disse Tenten.

- QUAL BANHEIRO? – perguntou Shikamaru curioso.

- TARADO – disse Tenten, Sai e Sasuke em coro, dando um cascudo triplo no dorminhoco.

- SOCORRO, ELES ESTÃO ME ASSEDIANDO SEXUALMENTE! – berrou Shikamaru.

- Crianças... – disse Itachi.

- ITACHI?! – berrou Sasuke.

- O caralho, é o Silvio Santos, o velhote dos seus sonhos eróticos HOHOH – disse Itachi.

- Hummmm, o Sasuke tem sonhos eróticos com o Silvio Santos? (66) – disse Sai.

- OHHHH SE TEM! – disse Dejiko que pulava nas costas do primo Itachi.

- Cala a boca – disse Sasuke – Mas, dane-se, o que você está fazendo aqui ITACHI?

- Sei lá, a Dejiko me ligou agora a pouco dizendo que estava sendo abusada sexualmente – disse Itachi.

- Típico dela... – disse Sasuke.

- Eu só queria ver se o priminho me salvaria depois de ontem - - disse Dejiko.

- ERRR... não espalha para ninguém não priminha... – disse Itachi com cara de coitado.

- O QUE É QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM ONTEM?! – berrou Tenten querendo espalhar para todo mundo.

- Uma coisa muuuito gostosa - disse Dejiko.

Todos que estavam presentes arregalaram os olhos e se aproximaram mais dos dois.

- Err... – disse Itachi.

- VOCÊS FIZERAM AQUILO?! – berrou Sai.

- Aquilo uma ova, fala safadeza mesmo (66) – disse Shikamaru rindo.

- Sabe o que foi que a gente fez? Briga de cócegas! \o/ - disse Dejiko sorrindo.

- Ah... – todos em coro. MEGAGOTA XD

- SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ACUDA O NARUTO – berrava Ino pela cantina.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tenten a segurando.

- O Naruto tomou laxante, ta com as calças toda borrada e ta peidando feito porco – disse Ino tomando ar.

- E cadê o Gaara e o Neji?! – perguntou Tenten.

- Não resistiram... – disse Ino abaixando a cabeça – Tiveram que ir para o banheiro vomitar.

- E o Naruto? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Foi para o quarto dar um fim na cueca e tomar um banho – disse Ino.

- OHGOOD – disse Dejiko.

- Mas bem, em poucos minutos ele volta – disse Ino se sentando na cadeira.

- Agora quem está precisando de um banho é você Ino, tas fedendo – disse Sasuke tampando o nariz.

- É por causa dos peidos do Naruto... Eu mereço... – disse Ino se levantando e indo até o quarto para tomar um banho quente e tirar aquele cheiro de coisa estragada.

Não demora muito, aparece Sakura e Hinata conversando. Parece que a Hyuuga havia mudado. Ela voltava a gaguejar, estava tímida, a mesma como antes.

- Hinata? – perguntou todos em coro, menos Itachi.

- E-Eu? – disse ela calma, tímida e meio corada.

- Ela voltou a... GAGUEJAR?! – berrou Dejiko.

- Mas como? E por quê? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Não olhem para mim, eu não sei de nada! – disse Sakura dando um sorriso falso.

Sasuke notou, se levantou e segurou na cintura da namorada.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – disse ele com aquela voz sedutora.

- Tenho opção? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não – disse ele.

- Então ta, vamos – disse Sakura.

- Usem camisinha \õ – disse Itachi.

Sasuke apenas mostrou seu dedo do meio para o irmão.

- Antipático... – disse Shikamaru com um sorriso sonolento.

Sasuke e Sakura foram até o quintal daquela bendita escola.

- Ta, me fala – disse Sasuke.

- Falar o que? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sobre a Hinata. Porque ela ta gaguejando? E você sabe de alguma coisa Sim que eu sei – disse Sasuke.

- Eu prometi a ela que eu não contaria à ninguém – disse Sakura.

- Ah vai, conta pra mim – disse Sasuke fazendo bico.

- Sasuke, não. Eu prometi à ela e eu não deixo de cumprir minhas promessas – disse Sakura fechando a cara.

- Hunf – disse Sasuke soltando a mão da garota e colocando no bolso.

- Que foi? Vai ficar irritado por causa disso? Você só me trouxe aqui para perguntar isso? Me poupe – disse Sakura que revirou os olhos.

Ele ficou sem responder. Sakura deu as costas e saiu andando.

"Tsc... Que saco" – pensou Sasuke.

Sakura andava pelos corredores e o flash dela e da Hinata conversando começou a passar pela sua mente...

* * *

**(Flash Back On)**

Sakura estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha estampado no seu rosto. Ela encontra Hinata sentada em um banco da escola, chorando.

- Hinata, o que houve? – perguntou Sakura se aproximando da amiga.

Hinata não respondia. Suas lágrimas e soluços impediam ela de falar qualquer coisa.

- Vem, vamos no banheiro. Você lava o rosto e eu pego uma água com açúcar para você – disse Sakura estendendo a mão para Hinata.

Hinata segura na mão da amiga e foi ao banheiro com ela.

Depois de tomar alguns goles da água com açúcar, Hinata se acalma e começa a contar tudo para Sakura.

- S...Sakura... – disse Hinata – E...Eu preciso da sua ajuda...

- Pode falar – disse Sakura que olhava para a amiga.

- E-Eu... Eu não agüento mais ficar sem o Naruto... Mas parece que ele não quer mais nada comigo, eu quero ser feliz ao lado dele de novo... Eu não sei o que eu faço – disse Hinata.

- Bem... Eu não sei, mas que tal começar tudo de novo?Desde que você era tímida e escondia aquele grande amor por ele? – disse Sakura.

- Não seria uma má idéia... – disse Hinata – Afinal, eu nunca deixei de ser tímida, posso ter meus ataques de... atirada algumas vezes, mas sempre fui o que eu era desde o começo...

- OK, entãão... Faça isso, o Naruto sempre gostou de você – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- OK – disse Hinata meio corada ao escutar o nome daquele garoto que ela sempre amou.

- Já ta começando o efeito Ex-Hinata! – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

Hinata abriu um sorriso e depois, falou gaguejando, corada e tímida.

**(Flash Back Off)**

* * *

"Que droga" – pensou Sakura que chegava perto de seus amigos.

- Itachi? – disse Sakura que não havia notado o garoto antes.

- Oi Cunhadinha! – disse Itachi.

- Cadê o Sasuke? – perguntou Shikamaru.

Sakura virou a cara enfezada.

- Vou terminar de fazer o que eu estava fazendo antes – disse Sakura indo em direção ao quarto.

- Deu merda – disse Dejiko.

- Tu acha? – disse Shikamaru.

- Tenho certeza – disse Tenten.

Ino saía do banheiro já vestida não com uniforme e sim, com um shorts jeans e uma blusa azul claro, acompanhando um all star azul claro,da cor de seus olhos.

- Tomou banho por que loira? – perguntou Temari.

- Naruto. Começou a peidar na sala da Tsunade, acabei ficando com aquele cheiro ruim,mas agora ta bem melhor – disse Ino que deu um suspiro aliviado.

- Ahn. – disse Temari que estava sentada em sua cama lendo uma revista.

- Mas e ai Loira Oxigenada, vai fazer o quê hoje? – perguntou Ino que se sentava em sua cama.

- Sei lá – disse Temari – To sem planos.

- O pessoal ta reunido na cantina. Bora pra lá? – disse Ino.

Temari sorriu. Elas foram para a cantina.

Naruto saía do quarto com outra calça do uniforme e outra blusa, saía saltitante e alegre.

"Como o dia pode estar hoje? Aliás, será que tem Lamén hoje para comer?" – pensava ele.

Ele chegou perto dos amigos que estavam na cantina.

- BOM DIA MERDAS DO DIA! – disse Naruto com um sorriso.

Todos olharam, agüentaram as risadas mas não adiantou. Soltaram grandes gargalhadas, menos Hinata que corou levemente e soltou uma pequena risadinha.

- SEU CAGÃO! – disse Shikamaru que quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir.

- É! – disse Dejiko que fez Itachi cair com ela nas costas.

Todos vieram com apelidos carinhosos para cima de Naruto, menos Hinata.

- Não vai zoar dele Hii? – disse Tenten que havia dado um apelido à garota.

- N-Não, Tenten – disse Hinata corada, batendo os dedinhos como sempre.

Naruto à fitou. Ela havia mesmo voltado como era antes? Aquela Hinata fofinha, que vivia corada (e com febre XD) e vivia desmaiando sempre que ele fazia algo de romântico para ela? Impossível...

Naruto ficou a fitando discretamente enquanto conversava com seus amigos.

Sakura entrava em seu quarto furiosa e deu de cara com Karin de shorts e sutiã sentada em sua cama vendo uma revista pornô. (G magazine XD)

- Que foi rosinha? Ta estressada por quê? O Sasuke te deixou? – perguntou Karin com um sorriso malicioso.

- Primeiro, NUNCA se intrometa na minha vida. Segundo, é péssimo eu ter que dividir o quarto com uma puta de quinta como você – disse Sakura metendo a mão no criado mudo.

Karin virou a cara e continuou a ler sua revista. Sakura ficou sentada na cama, fazendo a tarefa do dia seguinte.

O que elas não notaram, é que do lado do armário onde Sakura guardava sua roupa, havia um computador, e dos bons.

Em todos os quartos havia computadores, era ótimo. Podiam fazer seus trabalhos nos quartos sem problemas e se comunicar com os outros alunos.

Tenten foi para seu quarto arrumar o cabelo que Itachi havia bagunçado enquanto esfregava a mão dele com força na cabeça da mesma.

Ela chegou no quarto e deu de cara com Tomoe no computador.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou Tenten soltando seu cabelo e o penteando com a escova.

- Não interessa – disse Tomoe.

- Hunf... Simpatia mandou lembrança – disse Tenten.

- E das péssimas – disse Tomoe com a mesma cara fechada de antes.

- Cara, você vai ficar enfornada aqui nesse quarto o dia todo? – perguntou Tenten.

- Se possível – disse Tomoe.

- O pessoal é gente boa, vamos lá, eles tão na cantina conversando – disse Tenten fazendo os coques no seu cabelo.

- Não me dou bem com pessoas assim. – disse Tomoe.

- Assim como? – perguntou Tenten.

- Idiotas, bestas, retardadas, burras. Idênticas à você – disse Tomoe desligando o computador.

Tenten ficou quieta, fechou a cara na hora.

- Não adianta mesmo... Parece que seremos "ótimas colegas de quarto". Bem, eu to indo, você não quer ir mesmo, então, tchau – disse Tenten.

- Quem disse que eu não vou? – disse Tomoe amarrando seu tênis.

Tenten a olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Você me chamou e chamou todos os meus amigos de idiotas, tava na cara que não queria ir – disse Tenten fechando a porta.

Tomoe estava ao seu lado, do lado de fora do quarto.

- Mas em momento algum eu não disse que eu não iria – disse Tomoe – Eu não tinha outra opção, ficar enfornada no quarto é um saco, não tem nada para fazer...

Tenten sorriu. Ela e Tomoe foram até a cantina, na mesa onde Shikamaru, Naruto, Itachi, Dejiko, Hinata e Sai estavam.

- ... O que um cego falou para o outro?! – disse Naruto tentando fazer mais uma de suas piadas tolas.

- Você está vendo? – disse Sai.

- Não! HAHAAHAH – disse Naruto.

Gota em todos.

- Isso era para ser uma piada? – perguntou Tomoe.

- É uma piada! – disse Naruto.

- A piada mais sem graça que eu já ouvi – disse Tomoe.

- Conta melhor então! – disse Naruto metendo a mão na mesa.

- Bem, já ouviram a piada do Óbvio? – disse Tomoe se sentando em uma cadeira.

Todos balançaram a cabeça como um "Não".

- OK. A professora chegou na sala e pediu para os alunos fazerem um pequeno texto que tenha a palavra ÓBVIO – disse Tomoe – Então, depois dos alunos terminarem seus textos, a professora pediu para a Mariazinha ler, ela leu. "Hoje eu acordei bem cedinho na minha cama de molas com vários cobertores cor-de-rosa.Tomei um banho quentinho e desci para tomar café. A mesa estava cheia como sempre! Depois que tomei café, eu fui para fora de casa e olhei para a garagem e vi a BMW do meu pai, daí eu pensei, É óbvio que ele foi de Mercedes para o trabalho!" A professora aplaudiu e começou a elogiar a Mariazinha. Depois, foi a vez do Pedrinho. "Bem, hoje eu acordei com uma dor nas costas... A minha cama estava quebrada. Fui para a cozinha, não tinha café... Tive que ir na padaria comprar pão e leite.Depois que tomei café, olhei para o lado de casa e vi o fusca do meu pai e pensei, É óbvio que ele foi de buzão para o trabalho!".A professora aplaudiu. Depois, foi a vez do Joãozinho. "Hoje eu acordei me desviando de uma bala, morar na favela é fogo, sabe como é né psora! Então, não tomei banho porque não tem banheiro em casa. Eu fui pra cozinha e como sempre, não tinha nada para comer. Depois, saí da favela e vi minha avó caminhando com um jornal debaixo do braço, daí eu pensei, É óbvio que ela vai cagar, porque ela não sabe ler!"

- AUHHUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHA – disse todos rindo, até mesmo Naruto.

- Ela conta piadas melhor que você Naruto! – disse Dejiko.

- Humilhed! – disse Shikamaru.

- Seus cornos! – disse Naruto. – Mas conta ai outra!

- Não... To sem piada boa na cabeça – disse Tomoe.

Não dá um minuto, aparece Ino agarrada no braço de Gaara, que estava com o cabelo molhado.

- O que aconteceu?! – perguntou todos em coro, menos Tomoe.

- A Ino me arrastou do meu quarto enquanto eu to com o cabelo molhado... Ela não deixou eu arrumar – disse Gaara.

- AH,mas seu cabelo molhado não é feio! – disse Ino.

- É sim! É muito... muito... – disse Gaara.

- Sorry, I can't be, PERFECT! – disse Dejiko cantarolando.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Gaara.

O sinal tocou e começou a muvuca dos alunos correrem para a cantina para comer algo. Gaara se meteu na fila e claro, a furando.

- Ei, sai daí! – disse uma garota.

- Não! – disse Gaara empurrando a garota para fora da fila.

- Novamente o Gaara está sendo rude com as garotas... Patético – disse Shikamaru.

- É – disse Sasuke que acabava de chegar.

- A onde você foi? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Sei lá. Eu e a Sakura... A gente se desentendeu daí ela foi para um lado e eu para outro – disse Sasuke.

- É. Ela veio aqui na cantina, daí quando a gente perguntou de ti, ela virou a cara e saiu andando – disse Shikamaru.

- Hunf – disse Sasuke.

- Mas o que é que deu para vocês se desentenderem? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Ela sabe de alguma coisa da Hinata. Eu tava afim de saber, mas ela não quis contar – disse Sasuke olhando discretamente para Hinata que estava sentada em uma mesa conversando com a escandalosa da Ino.

- Ah – disse Shikamaru – Por favor, eu quero um x-burger e um refrigerante.

Enquanto Shikamaru comprava seu lanche, Sasuke ficava olhando e moscando na fila.

- Sasuke... – disse Shikamaru.

Nada de resposta.

- Sasuke... – disse Shikamaru já entediado.

Nada.

- ÔH SASUKE, SEU VIADO, É SUA VEZ! – berrou Shikamaru.

Sasuke acordou do transe e foi fazer o pedido. Ele pediu um refrigerante e uma Ruffles.

Depois, os dois foram para a mesa da cantina, onde estava Gaara e Sai.

- No que você estava pensando antes de eu berrar com você? – perguntou Shikamaru tomando um gole do guaraná.

- Que Ruffles tem ondinhas e que Naves espaciais vendem X-Burger grátis! – disse Sasuke babando.

- Eu to falando, sem a Sakura ele não presta - disse Gaara.

- O que deu entre ele e a Sakura? – perguntou Sai interessado. Ele estava querendo dar uns bons pegas na garota à meses!

- Brigaram. Mas não chegaram a terminar – disse Shikamaru.

- Ahn. – disse Sai.

Shikamaru olhou para o lado e viu Temari e Ino encostadas na parede tomando refrigerante. Ele não estava olhando para Temari e SIM, para a Ino.

Ela foi seu primeiro amor... Ele não estava dando bola para Temari naquele momento, estava vibrado em Ino. O que estava acontecendo?

- AAAAH! Esqueci de avisar o povo! – disse Ino batendo com a mão na testa com força.

- O quê? – perguntou Temari.

- Ta afim de ir no cinema? – perguntou Ino.

- Quando? – perguntou Temari.

- Amanhã, talvez. – disse Ino.

- Por mim, tudo bem. Vamos convidar o povo! – disse Temari sorrindo.

Ino retribuiu o sorriso e foi até a mesa onde estava Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara e Sai.

- Tão a fim de ir no cinema amanhã à tarde? – perguntou Ino.

- Ver o quê? – perguntou Sai.

- A volta dos que não foram – respondeu Sasuke.

- Pode ser – disse Shikamaru.

- É, ta beleza – disse Gaara e Sai em coro.

- Eu já vou, ta confirmado – disse Sasuke.

- Afinal, foi você que convidou a gente – disse Ino com um sorriso.

- Agora falta.. Neji, Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Tomoe e Dejiko – disse Temari.

- Uhum – disse Ino.

Elas foram para a mesa convidar o povo que estava lá. Com certeza, aceitaram.

"Então quer dizer que eles vão ao cinema amanhã? A Sakura não perde por esperar" – pensou Karin ao ver Sakura dando risadas e falando do cinema no dia seguinte.

- Então é as 15h. 14:30, todo mundo lá, beleza? – disse Ino.

- Beleza! – disse todos em coro.

"Obrigado, Ino" – pensou Karin.

**Fim do Capítulo 17.**

* * *


	18. Um dia cheio de problemas

**Capítulo 18 – Um dia cheio de problemas.**

_- Então é as 15h. 14:30, todo mundo lá, beleza? – disse Ino._

_- Beleza! – disse todos em coro._

"_Obrigado, Ino" – pensou Karin._

* * *

O intervalo acabou, mas várias pessoas ainda estavam na cantina, nas mesas conversando. Estavam todos reunidos em uma mesa só, e a troca de olhares era grande!

Shikamaru olhava para a Ino, que olhava para Sai, que olhava para Sakura, que olhava para Hinata que olhava para Neji que olhava para Naruto com cara de quem ia esfolá-lo que olhava para Temari que olhava para Gaara que olhava para Sasuke que olhava para Dejiko que olhava para Tenten que olhava para Shikamaru.

- Que merda – disse Sasuke – Silêncio mortal.

- Uhum – concordou Ino.

- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC – barriga do Naruto.

- NARUTO, VOCÊ NÃO COMEU?! – berrou Temari.

- Eu comi... Mas o lamén daqui não dá nem pro cheiro! É muito pouco... – disse Naruto.

- Bando de mão-de-vaca – disse Neji.

Silêncio mortal de novo.

- ISSO TUDO ACONTECENDO E EU AQUI NA PRAÇA, DANDO MILHO AOS POOOOOMBOOOOOS! – cantava Gaara.

Todos colocaram suas mãos nos ouvidos, Gaara cantando era um horror.

- VAMO PESSOAL, VAMO, CANTANDO COMIGO, MAS AGORA SÓ AS VIRGENS! – disse Gaara com um sorriso de Naruto.

Cri.Cri.Cri.

- LEGAL, ME FUDERAM AGORA – disse Gaara se sentando emburrado.

Todos soltaram uma gargalhada, o Gaara com cara emburrada era muuuuito sarro. Ficava engraçado, a Ino apertou a bochecha dele e deu um selinho... Coisa que deu um aperto do coração do preguiçoso chamado Shikamaru.

"O... O quê eu estou sentindo?" – pensou o mesmo, se perguntando – "Eu tenho uma namorada mas... Eu estou a fim de outra?"

Shikamaru ficava cada vez mais confuso com isso. Ele amava Temari mais que tudo, mas parece que a outra loira havia roubado seu coração...

Todos saíram da mesa e foram fazer coisas diferentes. Sasuke, Sai, Gaara e Naruto foram jogar futebol. Neji foi passear com Tenten. Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Temari foram dar uma volta para ver se elas se esbarravam com Karin e davam uma boa ownada nela. Shikamaru e Dejiko ficaram na mesa, a sós. Tomoe foi andar pelo colégio para conhecê-lo melhor.

- Cadê o Itachi? Você não ia passear com ele? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- O Itachi teve alguns probleminhas na empresa dele... Ele teve que resolver – disse Dejiko.

- Que empresa? – perguntou Shikamaru confuso.

- Ele é dono da Nike... – disse Dejiko olhando para o lado – Ele ta quase toda hora saindo para resolver os problemas da empresa.

Shikamaru a olhou boquiaberto. Aquela marca de tênis tão louvada, tão bem respeitada... Era do primo dela?

- Ah – disse Shikamaru ainda boquiaberto.

- E você Shikamaru? Não ia sair com a Temari? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Bah.. Sei lá – disse Shikamaru – Eu to confuso com algumas coisas.

Dejiko o olhou.

- Pode desabafar comigo, juro que não conto para ninguém – disse a mesma com um sorriso meigo nos lábios.

Shikamaru a olhou sem graça, o que deixava o garoto mais bonito do que já era.

- B...Bem... São problemas amorosos – disse Shikamaru – Eu namoro a Temari, mas sinto que ainda gosto da Ino.

- C...Como assim, "ainda gosta da Ino"? – perguntou Dejiko com os olhos arregalados.

- Bem... A Ino foi meu primeiro amor, eu sempre gostei dela desde os 6 anos, até que conheci Temari e comecei a gostar dela, mas parece que ainda amo a Ino... – disse Shikamaru.

- Entendo... Pode continuar – disse Dejiko que o olhava. Ele tinha cara de quem tinha mais coisa para falar.

- Quando eu vejo a Ino com o Gaara, me dá um aperto no coração... Não acho que os dois estão extremamente felizes, mas essas minhas "teorias" sobre ambos são sempre erradas... Acho que eles estão realmente felizes, mas diferente de eu e a Temari... – disse Shikamaru – Eu não sei o que eu faço.

Ele ficou de bruços na mesa, Dejiko botou a mão em cima de um braço dele.

- Pense. Pense bastante e não tome iniciativa de nada enquanto não tiver certeza de nada – disse Dejiko olhando séria para ele.

Shikamaru a olhou com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Obrigado – disse Shikamaru.

Ele se levantou e foi para o quarto pensar. O pior: ele dividia o quarto com o Gaara, o namorado de Ino.

Dejiko era uma ótima conselheira amorosa, mas não admitia isso, ela nunca percebera isso. Sempre achou que era uma garota comum que amava seus amigos mais que tudo, mas ela tinha o "dom da palavra" quando o assunto se tratava sobre AMOR.

- Ai ai... Ô vida.. – disse Dejiko em voz baixa se espreguiçando na mesa. Ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo colégio.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – berrou Gaara que estava no time do Sasuke.

Ambos bateram as mãos e começaram a comemorar o 8º gol.

- Pô cara, sacanagem... – disse Sai – O Naruto é mega ruim no futebol...

- Te dana – disse Sasuke – Foi você que decidiu ir com o Naruto! E você não gosta de futebol!

- Mas antes eu queria ir com o Gaara... – disse Sai emburrado.

- Mas você sabe que bibas não se separam nem a hora de jogar futebol – disse Gaara abraçando Sasuke e botando sua perna direita dobrada na frente dele.

- AUHHAAHUAHAUHAUAUAH – disse Naruto caindo no chão de tanto rir.

- Calem a boca suas idiotas! – disse Karin.

- Cala você ô filhote de vaca – disse Ino.

- É, e é uma filhote de vaca bem crescida, não chega mais a ser uma bezerra, já é uma vaca mesmo – disse Temari.

- SUAS PUTAS – berrou Karin.

- Se somos putas, somos de "catiguria", diferente de outras.. – disse Sakura se referindo à Karin.

Karin saiu bufando do local. As garotas bateram as mãos, sorrindo.

Tomoe e Dejiko se encontraram na frente da sala delas. Sorriram uma para outra e continuaram a andar sozinhas (?) (dá de entender? -.-)

Shikamaru ficou no quarto dele, pensando na vida e claro... Se ele ainda amava mesmo a loira.

" Mas que droga... Eu amo ela mesmo? Mas... Eu namoro a Temari... Isso não é certo – disse Shikamaru

Ele fechou os olhos. Ele tentava imaginar ele e Temari juntos, era impossível. Ele apenas via Ino.

O rosto dela, o cabelo dela, os traços dela, os olhos dela, o nariz, orelha, sorriso, corpo, beijo... Dela. Ele não via mais Temari. Ele não via se casando com Temari, ele via se casando com Ino.

Ele não via passeando com Temari na praia, na cidade, fazendo bagunça em casa, aos beijos... Parece que Temari não estava mais em sua vida. Parece que INO havia substituído a garota. Ino estava tomando conta de sua vida, mas como?

Ambos estavam namorando. Ino estava com Gaara e Shikamaru estava com Temari. A vida dele estava mudando. Parece que Temari não pertencia a vida dele sim, a Ino.

"Eu tenho... Que esperar. Tenho que me declarar... Depois de um tempo" – pensou o mesmo deitado na cama.

Seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. O sono começou a dominá-lo. Ele dormiu profundamente.

Acordou com Gaara entrando no quarto com Sasuke e Sai.

- ACORDA SHIKAMARU! ACOOOORDAAA! ACOOOOORDAAA! – berrava Gaara com duas tampas de lixo nas mãos, batendo-as.

Shikamaru acordou, se espreguiçou.

- Eu dormi por quanto tempo? – perguntou Shikamaru com cara de sono.

- Eu sei lá! Acabei de chegar – disse Gaara com aquele sorriso de bobo dele como sempre.

- Ah – disse Shikamaru olhando torto para o chão – Que horas são, mais ou menos?

- Três da tarde – disse Sai olhando o relógio.

- Às 16h tem café da tarde e as 20h, tem o jantar – disse Sasuke.

- Caraca, isso parece um hotel – disse Shikamaru bocejando.

- DORMIU DESDE AS NOVE E POUCO DA MANHÃ ATÉ AGORA E AINDA TÁ COM SONO?! – berrou Gaara que dava um pedala robinho no Shikamaru.

- Voa gazela, voa .. – disse Sasuke.

O grupo de amigos saíram do quarto e começaram a andar pelo colégio. Shikamaru estava com a camisa toda amarrotada, cara de sono e o cabelo bagunçado.

Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Naruto e Tomoe estavam jogando três cortes no quintal da escola.

- 1... – disse Ino passando a bola para o Neji.

- 2... – disse Neji passando a bola para Tomoe.

- 3! – disse Tomoe cortando e tacando a bola com tudo "naquele" lugar do Naruto.

- CARAIIIII – gemeu Naruto com a mão naquele lugar – TU AMASSOU MEU NEGÓCIO, NUNCA MAIS VOU PODER USÁ-LO!

- Iria usar com quem, Naruto? – perguntou Neji o olhando com um olhar mortal.

- N...Nada não, Neji.. – disse Naruto sem jeito.

Hinata olhou corada.

Shikamaru olhava Ino paralisado. Gaara notou aquilo e ficou com ciúmes.

- Pára de olhar minha namorada, Shikamaru – disse Gaara.

Sorte do preguiçoso que Ino estava tão concentrada no jogo, que ela não ouviu. Ela estava tão bonita jogando... O cabelo dela ia para um lado e para o outro...

"Linda" – pensou Shikamaru.

Naruto saiu do jogo e foi em direção do banheiro.

- Vai consertar as bolas colega? – perguntou Sai rindo.

- Vou... Será que elas ainda funcionam? – perguntou Naruto com cara de coitado.

- Eu sei como fazê-las funcionar – disse Gaara.

Shikamaru, Sai e Sasuke o olharam com um sorriso malicioso.

- Como? – perguntou Naruto com os olhos brilhantes.

- Pega revista pornô. Lubrificante masculino. Tranca-te no banheiro e dalhe – disse Gaara.

Naruto fez uma cara de bunda engraçada.

- Não sou tarado como você, Sabaku no Gaara – disse Naruto indo para o banheiro.

Gaara o fuzilou com os olhos. Sasuke começou a rir. Sai ficou parado sem entender direito e a situação e Shikamaru quase babava por causa da Ino.

Terminaram com o jogo, já era 16:15.

- Tem café da tarde agora, vamos? – perguntou Tenten com um sorriso.

- Vamos – disse todos em coro.

Chegaram na cantina, pegaram o queria comer e foram para uma mesa. Ficou no seguinte esquema.

Temari - Sasuke

Gaara – Shikamaru

Ino - Tenten

Neji - Sakura

Hinata – Sai

Dejiko – Naruto

- E ai, amanhã rola um cineminha mesmo, né? – disse Dejiko.

- Aham – disse Sai com um sorriso colgate.

O povo ficou conversando sobre o cinema do dia seguinte. Ino arrastou Sakura para um canto afastado da mesa.

- O que deu entre você e o Sasuke? Não tão se falando... – disse a loira.

- É que... Eu sei umas coisas, mas não quero contar para ninguém, eu prometi – disse Sakura.

- Ahn... Mas... Bem, o Sasuke é um tolo mesmo – disse Ino sem ter o que dizer.

- Uhum – disse Sakura voltando para a mesa.

Conversaram até anoitecer. Os monitores pediram para os alunos voltarem para seus quartos, já era nove e pouco da noite.

- Amanhã tem aula... – reclamou Tenten.

- É – disse Neji.

- Que... – disse Naruto.

- ... Saco – terminou Sasuke.

Todos voltaram para seus quartos, sem ânimo.

* * *

**Sakura&Karin •**

Sakura entra e dá de cara com Karin passando um hidratante para a pele, (com a data de validade estourada, já havia vencido a meses.) com os cabelos amarrados com um rabo de cavalo,a base de calcinha e sutiã.

- Boa noite – disse Sakura sem ânimo.

Karin não respondeu, apenas continuou a passar o creme em sua perna. Sakura meteu a mão no armário, pegou sua camisola e foi para o banheiro se vestir. Saiu de lá e foi para a cama, Karin estava em um sono profundo (JÁÁÁÁ?!) e Sakura se deitou, pensando na vida.

"Como o Sasuke é um idiota..." – pensou a mesma – "Mas é simplesmente, o idiota que eu amo".

Adormeceu.

* * *

**Ino&Temari •**

- Sua loira oxigenada, você viu minha escova de cabelo? – perguntou Ino que andava de camisola pelo quarto atrás de sua escova rosa com detalhes em azul.

- Não... – disse Temari que estava com o cabelo solto, o penteando com uma escova ROSA com detalhes em AZUL.

- SUA LOIRA! – berrou Ino – VOCÊ É TÃO LOIRA, MAS TÃO LOIRA QUE NEM NOTOU QUE TÁ USANDO A MINHA ESCOVA!

- Ah ta bom, ta bom – disse Temari desanimada entregando a escova para a velha ranzinza da Ino.

Ino penteou seu cabelo, passou um creme no rosto e foi dormir. Temari encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e ferrou no sono.

* * *

**Hinata&Dejiko •**

Dejiko não parava de se mover, coisa que deixou Hinata quase sem dormir.A cama de Dejiko era muito barulhenta...

Hinata finalmente, conseguiu dormir (depois de fazer Dejiko tomar uns 15 calmantes).

* * *

**Tenten&Tomoe •**

Elas conversavam animadas em voz baixa. Tenten nunca imaginara que Tomoe era uma pessoa tão legal e que sempre ficava sorrindo a cada coisa que a mesma falava. Tomoe era uma boa pessoa, só não tinha muitos amigos.

- Eu não tinha muitos amigos em Miami, só a Dejiko mesmo... E a Dejiko era rodeada de amiguinhas e amiguinhos em que fez ela me esquecer pouco a pouco... – disse Tomoe.

- Mas ela não te esqueceu! Notou que quando você chegou,a Dejiko queria conversar com você? – disse Tenten – Ela ficou bem triste do tipo do "fora" que você deu nela...

- É... Eu sempre fico assim toda segunda-feira, sempre acordo de mau humor – disse Tomoe com a mão na nuca.

- Eu também fico assim! – disse Tenten sorrindo – Mas bem, já estamos de pijama, vamos dormir se não amanhã perdemos a hora!

- É mesmo – disse Tomoe.

As duas se cobriram e deram Boa Noite uma para a outra e dormiram.

* * *

**Sasuke&Sai •**

Ambos ficaram se encarando na cama até às 23h. O clima entre eles era pesado.Muito pesado.

Sasuke olhava Sai com um olhar de "Eu te mato sua marica" e Sai... Bem, o mesmo.

- Eu vou ficar com a Sakura – disse Sai começando um assunto bem... perigoso.

- Mas ela é minha namorada – disse Sasuke.

- Dane-se. Ela não está tão feliz com você ultimamente – disse Sai.

- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada – disse Sasuke emburrado.

- Mas ela está bem irritada com você. Cuidado... Um dia você irá perdê-la. E esse dia chegará logo – disse Sai que já usava um pijama como Sasuke. Ele se cobriu e dormiu.

A vontade de Sasuke naquele momento, era pular no pescoço daquele convencido. Sakura era a mais desejada do colégio inteiro SIM, e daí? Parece que ninguém ligava que O GAROTO MAIS PERFEITO DO COLÉGIO INTEIRO a namorava.

Parece que todos queriam separá-los, menos seus amigos de verdade.

* * *

**Shikamaru&Gaara •**

Ambos dormiam ..

* * *

**Naruto&Neji •**

Naruto corria desesperadamente em círculos por causa de Neji. Naruto havia falado algumas coisas maliciosas sobre ele a ex-namorada, coisa que deixou Neji com as veias pulando de tudo quanto é buraco, até pela orelha.

Neji acertou um cascudo na testa do Naruto e ambos foram dormir.

* * *

Dia seguinte. Uma quarta-feira que seria uma quarta-feira cheia de problemas, beijos, tapas e claro, amigos! (Sim Hiny, pode me bater, IUDHSAUDASHIUSDA abandonamos nossa fic ÇÇ")

Todos se levantaram com a cara de Cachorro de rua que foi abandonado por um caminhão de mudança de Floripa,(GOOD, DA ONDE TIREI ISSO? OO) se arrumaram e foram para a sala.

- Saco... – disse Neji que chegava na sala de aula vazia.

- Neji, você fez a tarefa de matemática? – perguntou Naruto se sentando em uma carteira.

- Sim – disse Neji.

- Então... Me passa ai para eu copiar – disse Naruto sem ânimo.

Neji jogou seu caderno de matemática para o garoto em que menos de um minuto, já estava copiando a tarefa.

Sakura se encontrava de bruços na sua carteira, dormindo, até que Ino chegou toda escandalosa para amiga.

- EEEEEI TESTA GIGANTE!! ACORDAAAAA – berrava Ino.

- Não quero Ino... – disse Sakura.

- O que houve? Não dormiu? – perguntou Ino.

- Bem... Dormi até dormi, mas o problema é que foi só por uma hora. A Karin não parava de repetir o nome do Sasuke a cada minuto, era um pesadelo – disse Sakura.

- Ela é um caso perdido... – disse Ino – Não acredito que já fui amiga dela.

- Falando da Karin? – perguntou Tenten e Tomoe que se aproximavam das garotas.

- Sim – disse Ino.

- Soube que a Karin já foi prostituta por dois anos – disse Tomoe – De um boteco sem sucesso... Era daqueles de quinta categoria, bem pobre em que os homens assediam as garotas e saem sem pagar.

- Nossas preces foram ouvidas Ino! – disse Sakura – Minhas teorias estavam certas, a Karin é puta.

Todas sorriram com um sorriso malicioso. Iriam fazer algo maligno com aquela "atiradinha".

- Sasukinhoooo... Me ajuda com a tarefa de Matemática? – perguntou Karin fazendo bico e se aproximando do garoto.

- Vê se me deixa garota – disse Sasuke.

- Sim... Vou te deixar louco por mim. – disse Karin que puxava pela gravata mal feita no pescoço do garoto.

- **Não. Toca. Em. Mim** – disse Sasuke a empurrando em que tal ponto, a fez voar LONGE.

Todos olharam para a cena. Karin estava no chão, com cara de quem caiu de boca.

- A...Ai... – gemeu ela.

- Bem feito – disse uma voz do "além" da sala.

- CALA A BOCA SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR! – berrou ela se levantando com dificuldade.

Ela saiu da sala chorando e foi para o banheiro, onde encontrou uma garota ruiva que usava uma boina e uma mecha bem grossa no meio do rosto.

- Oi – disse a garota.

- O...Oi – disse Karin.

A garota notando o estado da Karin, resolveu perguntar enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

- Caiu? – perguntou ela.

- Não... Me empurraram com força. – disse ela.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Você é uma garota que é odiada por quase todos ou por todos da sua sala? – perguntou ela.

- Exato. Só porque eu não gosto de uma garota de tais cabelos rosas pintados com Jeans Color – disse Karin.

- Hum.Interessante. É a tal da Haruno Sakura, não é? – perguntou ela.

- É – disse Karin.

- Também não vou com a cara dela – disse a garota que passava um lápis no olho. – Prazer, meu nome é Tayuya.

Karin a olhou. Sorriu.

- Meu nome é Karin. Parece que seremos grandes amigas. – disse Karin apertando a mão da garota.

Tayuya sorriu. Elas se despediram. Karin descobriu que Tayuya era meio famosinha entre o pessoal do ensino médio por ter planos malignos e raramente tem amigas. (na real, sempre ferra com elas quando elas tentam se achar mais fodonas que ela UHSDAUHDSA .. ) Tayuya simplesmente, virou amiga de Karin porque as duas tinham o mesmo objetivo: Acabar com a Rosada.

Ninguém seria objeto de ninguém, mas elas iriam unir as suas forças e fazer de tudo para acabar com a vida da Haruno.

Tayuya era bonita, ruiva de olhos castanhos, tinha um corpo bonito e estava no terceiro ano.

Karin voltou para a sala e terminou de fazer sua tarefa de matemática e sempre,com um sorriso irônico no rosto quando olhava para a Haruno.

Depois de várias moscas encherem o saco dos alunos quase "mortos de tédio" na sala irem embora, a aula acabou. Cada dupla que iria no cinema, correram para seus quartos para se arrumarem. Ino e Temari não sabiam se iam de rosa, vermelho, verde ou amarelo.

- Amarelo parece uma banana oÕ – disse Ino.

- Verde representa a floresta Amazônica oO – disse Temari.

- Vermelho é cor de puta! Oo – disse Ino.

- Rosa é cor de patty – disse Temari.

- Que é a **sua **cara – murmurou Ino quase rindo.

- O QUÊÊÊ?! – berrou Temari sendo bem "simpática" com a amiga.

Elas se vestiram. Ino estava com uma saia branca, uma blusa bem larguinha azul claro deixando o ombro esquerdo aparecer totalmente, uma boina azul com listras brancas e um all star azul claro. Temari usava uma bermuda jeans colada, um HellBander da Adidas preto com rosa e uma blusa rosa clara.

- POTAQUETEPARIU! – berrou Sakura que estava no quarto com Hinata já pronta.

- O... O que f-foi, Sakura? – perguntou a amiga toda tímida.

- EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS VER ROSA! – berrou Sakura tirando uma bermuda jeans claro do armário.

- P-Posso te a-ajudar a e-e-e-escolher sua r-roupa? – perguntou Hinata tímida.

- Pode – disse Sakura.

Hinata era ÓTIMA quando o assunto se tratava de moda.Sakura estava usando uma bermuda jeans clara e uma blusa regata branca com um dragão em vermelho nas costas e com pequenas "chamas" na bordinha final da blusa. Sem falar na sandália que ela estava usando, uma sandália branca DI-VI-NA.

Hinata usava uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa amarela, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo com um tênis amarelo.

- BOM DIAAA! – berrou Tenten que aparecia com uma saia jeans e por baixo, uma leg que ia até os joelhos vermelha e uma blusa preta com vermelha. Um all star vermelho vinho. Ela estava com um pirulito vermelho na boca.

- Que... Que... FOFO – disse Sakura com os olhos brilhando.

- Foi a Tomoe que escolheu a roupa pra mim – disse Tenten com um sorriso.

- Ela deve ser ótima quando o assunto se refere à roupa – disse Sakura.

- A-Aposto – disse Hinata corada.

Tomoe aparece com uma calça preta com 4 bolsos, meio largos, um tênis da Adidas branco com preto e uma blusa regata branca com um bolero preto.

Todas a olharam com cara de "Cara, que foda".

- Que.Foda – disse Sakura, Tenten e Hinata em coro.

- Obrigado – disse Tomoe sem jeito – Aliás, esse é o meu estilo.

Todas sorriram. A Tomoe amava andar de skate e usar calças compridas cheias de bolsos.

- E a Dejiko? – perguntou Sakura olhando para a Hinata.

- E-Ela... B-Bem... – disse Hinata batendo os dedos – Ela já ta lá na frente do colégio com uma blusa preta com roxo, um shorts jeans e uma meia de arrastão com um tênis preto.

- Quem é ela e o quê ela fez com a Dejiko?! – perguntou Tenten que tirava um pirulito vermelho da boca.

- Ela sempre foi assim – disse Tomoe.

Todas saíram do quarto dando de cara com os meninos que pareciam os novos... "Nsync"?

Todos os garotos usavam uma calça jeans escura. Sasuke usava uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta azul marinho, o resto dos garotos estavam sem jaqueta.

Gaara usava uma blusa um pouco mais escura que areia, Shikamaru usava uma verde escura, Sai uma azul, Naruto uma laranja e Neji, uma cinza.

Todas BA-BA-RAM.

- Bem, vamos? – disse Neji.

- V-Vamos – disse todas as garotas.

- Mas cadê a Ino e a Temari? – perguntou Gaara olhando para os lados.

- TAMO AQUIIII! – berrou as duas em coro que vinham correndo até o local.

- Bem, estão todos aqui, então... Eu liguei para o Itachi alugar um carro grande para levar a gente, o Kakashi ta usando a EcoSport e o Itachi deu fim na Audi e na Mercedes.. – disse Sasuke.

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e foram para frente do colégio. Karin saiu pela porta dos fundos do colégio e foi em direção do Shopping junto com Tayuya. Ninguém poderia saber que elas iam.

Aquela limusine branca chegou e estacionou na frente do colégio. Todos olharam vibrados e depois olharam Sasuke com cara de tacho.

"Eu pedi para o leso do Itachi um carro grande e não um carro chique de casamento..." – pensou Sasuke entrando na limusine.

Os bancos eram no fundo da limusine e nas laterais. Ficou no seguinte estado:

Gaara – Ino – Tenten – Neji Lateral esquerda.

Naruto – Hinata – Dejiko – Sai Lateral direita.

Temari, Tomoe, Sakura e Sasuke – Fundos.

Sasuke e Sakura mal se olhavam, estavam de mal um com o outro por causa do negócio da Hinata.

Chegaram rápido no shopping. Desceram e foram em direção ao cinema. Compraram seus ingressos e notaram que faltava... Duas horas.

- Vamos fazer o quê nesse meio tempo? – perguntou Tomoe que olhava para os lados.

- Sei lá.Aliás, cadê a Tenten? – perguntou Sakura.

- Foi para o PUMP – disse Neji.

Sakura, Tomoe, Temari e Ino correram para lá. Elas A-MA-VAM Pump. Chegaram lá e Tenten esperava impacientemente sua vez chegar. As quatro compraram suas fichas e ficaram esperando.

A vez de Tenten começou.Ela foi selecionando uma música, havia várias de animes.

Ela selecionou Dokodemo Kawaii.

- Já era de se esperar – disse Ino e Sakura em coro.

Tenten como sempre, arrasou. Depois, escolheu outras 2 músicas, uma do Bethoveen (quem nunca escolhe? ¬¬ e acho que é assim que se escreve mesmo XD) e outra, Cat's Party.

Todos que pararam para ver, aplaudiram a garotinha dos coques. Depois, foi Ino que também dançou do Bethoveen, mas depois, escolheu "Issai Gassai" e "Go".

Sakura foi e escolheu Dokodemo Kawaii (ela também amava -") e mais duas (não to afim de botar os nomes,é um saco ").

Vez de Tomoe ou seja, humilhação chegando.

Ela foi para a área do jogo "Hard" ou seja,Difícil. Ela escolheu "Exótica". Todos ficaram boquiabertos, era a música mais difícil do jogo inteiro, mesmo na fase "Easy".

Ela dançou, dançou. E qual sua pontuação? A!

Depois escolheu "Rolling Star" (PUMP de anime Humilha -). Outra também bem difícil. Pontuação? AA.

E por fim, escolheu Cat's Party em que Tenten dançou, mas tirou C. E ela? Humilhou, claro. AA.

Dejiko chegou apressada, queria muito dançar. Ela chegou e viu Tomoe dançando a última parte de Cat's Party.

- Ela é foda! Vou ser humilhada – disse Dejiko.

- Ela é muito foda no PUMP cara, tu não tem noção – disse Ino.

Os meninos chegaram. Dejiko perdeu a vontade de dançar, ser humilhada pela Tomoe era foda XD

Quando Tomoe saiu do PUMP, foi aplaudida por vários emos amadores de PUMP.

"Cara, tu é demais, cara, tu é foda, cara me da aula, cara, TUA CALCINHA É LINDA".

Tomoe meteu um soco no último emo que elogiou sua calcinha.

Todos saíram do PUMP. Já era duas horas.

- O que iremos fazer agora? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Dar uma volta pelo Shopping? – disse Sasuke.

- Não é má idéia – disse Tenten.

Todos começaram a andar pelo Shopping,não tinha mais nada para fazer a não ser esperar o filme.

Sakura vê de longe, o diabo em pessoa. Karin e uma garota ruiva com ela.

Karin olha para Sakura mas vai em direção ao Sasuke com a Tayuya.

- Oiiii – disse Karin com um sorriso de querida.

- Boa tarde – disse Tayuya com um sorriso irônico.

Ele não cumprimentou.

- Parece que a vaca achou sua companheira de celeiro – disse Temari.

Tayuya a olhou com desgosto.

- Cala a boca ô patricinha de boteco – disse Tayuya – Ou se não, aquilo que aconteceu ano passado irá se repetir.

Temari a olhou com ódio.

- VOCÊ NÃO É LOUCA FAZER AQUILO DE NOVO – disse ela já com os olhos marejados ao se recordar do acontecido.

- Parece que a Bebezinha vai chorar, ooh tadinha! Vamos Karin, não iremos ficar aqui apreciando choro de bebê – disse Tayuya.

Tayuya e Karin saíram com cara de metida do local e começaram a dar voltas e voltas no shopping.

Todos olharam a Temari. Ela estava quase chorando. Sabiam o que havia acontecido com a Temari no ano anterior...

**(Cena ON)**

Era uma festa de Gala do colégio.Temari usava um lindo vestido lilás com branco, ela estava mais bonita que todo mundo.Tayuya sempre teve inveja dela, porque mesmo sendo mais "evoluída" que a loira, ela nunca conseguia ficar mais bonita com ela, seja lá o caralho-a-quatro que ela fazia.

Nesse dia, ela reuniu suas "amigas" e fez Temari ir até o jardim, para "tirar fotos". Mas enquanto ela fazia pose para as fotos, Sasame, uma amiga de Tayuya jogou um balde de lama fedida na garota, coisa que a constrangeu muito e faz ela chorar até hoje.

**(Cena OFF)**

Depois de esperarem as meninas saírem do banheiro com Temari, todos começaram a dar voltas e voltas pelo Shopping, até que notaram que faltava míseros 15 minutos para começar o filme.

- Vamos para a fila – disse Sasuke.

Todos foram para a fila. Não estava nem grande nem pequena, estava... Razoável. Entraram no cine. Ficou no seguinte esquema:

(ponta esquerda) Temari – Shikamaru – Ino – Gaara – Tenten – Neji – Dejiko – Sai – Tomoe – Naruto – Hinata – Sakura – Sasuke. (dois bancos vagos) (ponta direita)

"Porque diabos eu tenho que ficar sentada ao lado dele?" – pensou Sakura bufando.

Karin entrou no cine junto com Tayuya e logo avistou os cabelos negros do garoto e foi correndo para se sentar ao lado dele.

- Boa tarde, Sasuke – diz aquela voz irritante que chegou a doer os pâncreas do Sasuke.

- Não está será melhor com a sua chegada – disse Sasuke virando a cara.

Karin fechou a cara e Tayuya continuou a olhar a cena, agüentando os risos.

O filme começou.

A cada 5 em 5 minutos, Karin se agarrava no braço de Sasuke, dizendo que estava com medo, mas o filme era comédia.

- Aiii Sasuke,to com medo! – disse Karin se agarrando no braço dele.

Ele já não agüentando aquilo tudo...

- Sakura – disse ele olhando para a garota ao seu lado.

- Oi? – disse ela se virando para ele.

Ele apenas no impulso, deu um bom beijo nela em que tal ponto, ela retribuiu. Os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, coisa que deixou Karin puta da vida.

"Há Há ela se fudeu" – pensou Tayuya ao ver a cena. Karin se mordia de raiva.

No meio do filme, começou a guerra.

- TOMA ESSA – disse Naruto tacando pipoca no Neji, mas acabou acertando Tomoe. (PUTAQUEPARIU XD)

- Você vai ter o que merece... – disse Tomoe juntando uma latinha vazia de Fanta uva que Gaara havia comprado – TOMA.

Tomoe jogou a latinha em que acertou em cheio a testa do garoto.

A guerra de pipocas, refrigerante, latinha, cuspe e até calcinha velha tirada de não sei aonde começou. O que mais atingiu foi Tomoe, Naruto, Dejiko e Temari.

Resultado: Naruto com um galo bem ROXO na testa. Tomoe com pipoca no cabelo. Dejiko com refrigerante na blusa e Temari com cuspe no cabelo e pipoca na roupa.

- Bem, o dia hoje foi legal – disse Ino se agüentando para não rir de Temari, mas era quase impossível.

- É – dsise Sakura que soltava risos sem querer.

- Há. Há. Há. – disse Temari – EU NÃO QUERO PIPOCA NA MINHA ROUPAAA!

- E eu não quero refrigerante na minha blusa. NARUTO, VOCÊ ME PAGA ÒÓ – berrou Dejiko no meio do shopping.

Todos a olharam. Ela ficou vermelha e se meteu atrás da primeira pessoa que viu: Sai.

Karin chegou perto de Sasuke e lhe roubou um simples selinho.

- Até mais tarde, amor – disse Karin dando uma piscada para ele.

Ele apenas bufou de raiva.

- Essa vaca não sai do meu pé, que saco – disse ele.

Karin e Tayuya foram embora de carro com o amigo da Tayuya, o Kimimaro.

A limusine chegou na frente do shopping, todos que estava na redondeza do local pararam para ver as pessoas que entravam na limusine. 4 sujos e o resto,pareciam pessoas... Normais?

Chegaram no colégio depois de outra guerra de pipoca na limusine.

- Vou tomar um banho – disse Dejiko que sentia o refrigerante correr pelos seus cabelos.

- Idem – disse Temari, Naruto e Tomoe em coro.

Todos foram tomar um banho e depois, iriam se reencontrar na cantina, antes disso, Sasuke puxou Sakura para um lado, ele queria... Conversar.

* * *

**N/A: **UHUL, post COMBO. FATALITY (?) OK, parei. Espero que tenham gostado desses dois capítulos. Postei por que eu não tinha nada para fazer e me deu uma imensa vontade de postar, sabe? Então, vou falar um pouco desse fim de semana (?).

**Aniventure**, evento mais foda. Claro, não supera o AF, então, dispensa comentários. Mas caara, foi muito apavoro. Eu conheci a Mew Tutti-frutti, a Senpai Jo-hime, o **VINGAARD** e a **YUKI** (bati foto com eles, ok.) e claro, mais uma porrada de gente. Foi muito legal :B Comprei minha primeira boneca do Gashapon, a Tohsaka Rin de **Fate Stay Night** e um boneco de pelúcia da **Pyong**, a raposinha vermelha do MSN. Foi tão happy! Usei meu cosplay de colegial japonês, (aleatório, abafa.) e de Sexy no Jutsu de Naruto.

Bem gente, até a próxima. \o Espero que gostem do capítulo. (novamente)


	19. A falsidade da Karin mata

**Capítulo 19 – A falsidade da Karin mata.**

_Todos foram tomar um banho e depois, iriam se reencontrar na cantina, antes disso, Sasuke puxou Sakura para um lado, ele queria... Conversar._

* * *

- Sakura... – disse Sasuke segurando as mãos da garota.

- Fala – disse Sakura.

- Você me desculpa? É que eu... Eu... Andei muito idiota ultimamente, não liga para aquele treco da Hinata não... – disse Sasuke que parecia confuso, o que deixava o garoto mais fofo do que já era.

Sakura sorriu. Estava esperando um pedido de desculpas.

- Eu te desculpo – disse ela com um sorriso.

Ele sorriu, a abraçou e deu um bom beijo. As coisas estavam começando a melhorar... Novamente.

- AAAAAA! SOCORRO! – berrava Naruto que corria da Tomoe que estava com um sapato de salto fino da Tenten na mão.

- SEU INCOMPETENTE! – berrou Tomoe que corria atrás dele.

- Hunf – disse Tenten – Ela vai queb...

PLAFT!

Aquele sapato de salto fino quebrou.

- Eu sabia – disse Tenten.

- AAAAI! Tenten, desculpa desculpa, não era minha intenção! – disse Tomoe se desculpando – Eu queria acertar o Naruto, mas ele não pára de se mexer!

- OK, Ok, - disse Tenten com um sorriso. – Eu nem gostava daquele sapato mesmo!

- Ah ta! Uuuufa! – disse Tomoe aliviada.

Todos se sentaram na mesa da cantina como sempre. Começaram a conversar até que apareceu Sasuke e Sakura de mãos dadas.

- Se ajeitaram, é?! – perguntou Ino quase que berrando.

Os dois afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Já tava na hora! – disse Dejiko.

Naruto olhou meio sem entender porra nenhuma.

- ALPISTEE! – berrou Naruto erguendo os braços pra cima.

Gota.

Todos foram para seus respectivos quartos descansar.

* * *

**Alguns meses depois... **

Karin não era tão insuportável como Sakura pensava. Karin até que era uma garota legal, elas estavam até que... Amiguinhas?

Sakura e Sasuke estavam cada vez mais apaixonados, Karin sempre esconde a raiva que ela sente por Sakura, mas ela quer ser "amiga" da garota para poder ferrar com ela, e ela estava conseguindo isso aos poucos.

Ela ainda era amiga de Tayuya, mas se falavam as escondidas para ninguém notar.

Hinata e Naruto haviam voltado a namorar, o namoro dos dois estava cada vez mais... Apaixonado?

No namoro de Temari e Shikamaru começou a haver certos conflitos. Ele não ligava para quase nada que Temari falava, isso a deixava P da vida.

Ino se sentia estranha quando ficava perto do preguiçoso, coisa que deixou Gaara nervoso.

Tomoe e Dejiko nunca mais se desgrudaram, a amizade delas estava ficando cada vez maior.

As primas de Tenten iriam passar um fim de semana na casa dela. Já era dia 1º de Julho, as férias estavam apenas começando.

- Sayuu e Mayuu vão passar o fim de semana lá em casa – disse Tenten aborrecida.

- Já estamos na quinta-feira... Boa sorte amiguety – disse Temari.

- Valeu – disse Tenten – Vou precisar.

- Amanhã que elas vão à sua casa? – perguntou Sai.

- Amanhã à noite... Infelizmente – disse Tenten.

Era duas e pouco da tarde. Todos estavam com aquela mesma cara amarrada de sempre, cara de... "PUTA QUE TÉDIO!"

Tomoe e Dejiko estavam fazendo o joguinho do Tapa na Mão. Gaara, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru e Sai estavam jogando Pife.

Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Naruto e Hinata, estavam... Morrendo de tédio.

- Eu quero jogar dominó oo – disse Naruto.

- Hinata, joga com ele. – disse Tenten.

- N-Não g-gosto de dom-dominó – disse Hinata meio corada.

Naruto a abraçou.

- QUE FOFAAAA! – disse ele.

Gota em todos.

Neji começou a fuzilá-lo com os olhos, até que Naruto a soltou com medo do Neji.

- Acho bom. – disse Neji.

- Ora seu ignorante oõ Eu não interfiro quando você está de Rola-Rola com a Tenten. – disse Naruto.

- A Tenten não é sua prima, idiota. – disse Neji.

- Hunf. – disse Naruto – Mas bem que podia ser!

- Sabiam? O Itachi ta de Rola e Rola com uma guria que ele conheceu em uma boate que ele foi no Rio de Janeiro. – disse Sasuke.

- É a boate da Beatriz da novela das sete \õ\ - disse Tenten.

- o.o Continuando... A guria não é feia mas também não é bonita. – disse Sasuke que levou um cascudo da namorada – Ai Bem, ela tem cabelos compridos e castanhos e olhos castanhos... Aparenta gostar muito da carteira de couro dele.

- CUECÃO DE COURO, MANOÔ (h) – disse Naruto.

- Ele fuma? – perguntou Tenten para Hinata.

- E-Eu... A-Acho que n-não – disse Hinata.

- Mas parece – disse Tenten.

- Essa do Cuecão de couro já saiu fora de moda faz tempo – disse Sasuke.

- Quer dizer que você usava? (66) – disse Neji.

- Em nenhum momento eu falei isso – disse Sasuke.

- Ai o-o – disse Sakura, Tenten e Hinata em coro.

- QUE COOOORTE – disse Naruto se levantando e apontando para Neji – HAHA,O IMBECIL FOI CORTADO!

- Quem é o imbecil aqui? – perguntou Neji, com uma "atmosfera" negra saindo do seu corpo.

- N-Ninguém – disse Naruto se sentando com medo.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e fez uma cara de "Esse é um caso perdido". Suspirou.

- N-Neji, não acha m-melhor me deixar e-em p-paz com o MEU n-namorado? – perguntou Hinata fitando o primo e com um ênfase no "Meu".

- Não. Porque ele é um tarado. Olha a cara dele de estuprador-de-menininhas-de-família-em-série! – disse Neji.

- Não viaja Neji! – disse Sasuke, Sakura e Tenten em coro.

- EU NÃO VOU COMER TUA PRIMA TÃO CEDO ÒÓ – disse Naruto.

- Mas acabou de afirmar que vai comê-la algum dia. – disse Sasuke.

Naruto corou e Hinata ficou mais vermelha que o cabelo vermelho florescente do Gaara.

- Naruto, se você sentir alguma pressão no seu pescoço, não liga ta bom? – disse Neji fervendo de raiva.

- P-P-P-P-P-P-Porque? – perguntou Naruto.

Ele sentiu a pressão no pescoço. Era as mãos de Neji o "enforcando".

- Eles serão uma família feliz – disse Sakura com uma gota.

- Não duvido nada. – disse Sasuke.

- Yeah... – disse Tenten.

- BATI!... – berrou Gaara.

Todos olharam com os olhos arregalados para ele.

- ... Com a cabeça na parede... – disse Gaara rindo.

- DAQUI A POUCO TU BATE MERMO MANO ÒÓ – berrou Temari quase sufocando o irmão.

- Não assusta a gente assim porra – disse Sai olhando para o lado.

Minutos depois...

- AHÁ! TOMEM NO CÚ SUAS BUNDAS VIRGENS ÒÓ EU BATI DE VERDADE! – disse Gaara se levantando e apontando para cada um, menos para a Ino.

Gota em todos.

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE CÚ VIRGEM?!òÓ – berrou Sai.

Todos olharam para ele com cara de "Que merda é essa? Oo".

- SAI?! – berrou todos.

- Eu sabia... Eu já tava estranhando há um tempo – disse Ino.

- Sai de perto de mim oO – disse Shikamaru se afastando.

- Eu tava só zoando, seus maliciosos ¬¬ - disse Sai.

- Ah bom – disse Gaara – Eu não queria ser agarrado por um boiola.

- Tenho pena do boiola que for agarrar você. – disse Temari que segundos depois, sentiu a pressão no pescoço. Adivinha o que era? Ah sim, as mãos de Gaara!

- Não me mata mano - disse Temari.

- E se eu quiser? – disse Gaara.

- Hunf... Irmãos... – disse Ino.

O povo foi saindo pouco a pouco, todos começaram a ir para seus quartos arrumarem suas malas por causa das férias que começaria sexta-feira à tarde.

Sexta-feira.

- Hoje é o último dia! – disse Ino energética, chegando na sala e encontrando vários alunos conversando alegres.

- É, todo mundo sabe Ino, não precisa espalhar – disse Tenten com aquele sorriso "Também te amo!".

Ino a olhou, apontou para ela e começou a rir.

- HAHA! VAI TER QUE ATURAR AS CHATINHAS DAS PRIMAS! – disse Ino.

- Não mesmo – disse Tenten – Só a Sayuu... Ela me ligou ontem, a Mayuu ficou muito envergonhada do que causou na última vez e decidiu não vir, iria trazer muitos problemas.

- Mas o problema foi só com o Sai – disse Ino arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Pode até ter sido, mas machucou muito Sayuu por dentro – disse Tenten.

- Ahn... – disse Ino – Ta com as malas prontas?

- Claro! – disse Tenten.

- Vão fazer o quê nessas férias? – perguntou Temari entrando na sala.

- Eu iria para a praia, mas um casal alugou a nossa casa... – disse Ino – Mas tudo bem, pelo menos eu fico ao lado dos meus amigos!

- É verdade – disse Sakura que escutava tudo.

Elas conversavam animadas.

Karin não suportava isso. Como Sakura podia ser mais feliz que ela? Porque Sakura tinha que ter um namorado perfeito? Porque Sakura TEM uma vida perfeita?

"... E óbvio, ela tem uma rival perfeita." – pensou Karin.

Ela foi até a sala da Tayuya, as duas estavam de segredinhos a dias.

- Tayuya, quero falar com você – disse Karin arrastando a garota para fora da sala.

- Que foi estressada? – perguntou Tayuya.

- Eu vou fazer aquilo – disse Karin.

- A-Aquilo? Quando? – perguntou Tayuya meio espantada.

- Semana que vem. Eu vou convidar Sakura para dar uma volta no shopping e vou ir de acordo com o nosso plano. Vou o pôr em prática – disse Karin.

- Karin... Cuidado, isso é perigoso! Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer – disse Tayuya.

- A morte da Rosinha vai ser interessante e não vejo nada de errado nisso – disse Karin.

- Se descobrirem, você pode ser presa – disse Tayuya.

- Mas sou menor de idade – disse Karin.

- Mas tem cadeia para isso – disse Tayuya – Agora, deixe-me continuar a falar com a Sasame. Ou seja, fazê-la sentir inveja Pura de mim.

Karin deu de ombros e voltou para a sala.

A aula começou.

Bem, não seria bem uma aula... Era um tipo de "despedida" para os alunos, mesmo sendo míseras férias de julho.

A conversa foi grande. A troca de bilhetes? Maior ainda!

- ... E que namoro sem aliança não é namoro sério... Eu tirei ele do orkut... BLÁÁ QUE GURIA OTÁRIA! – berrou Ino que acabava de ler um bilhete anônimo que achou no chão.

Falava sobre uma garota que estava reclamando do "namorado" dela, que não queria usar aliança, e ela achava que aliança era para compromisso sério... Ridículo.

- Bota otária nisso! – disse Sakura que começava a rir.

Sasuke a deu um beijinho no rosto e ficaram lá no Rola&Rola.

Karin se remoia de raiva, (putaquepariu menina invejosa XD) chegou a quebrar seu lápis ao meio. Notando o que fez, jogou no lápis no lixo sem mais nem menos.

- Suas pestes – disse Asuma entrando na sala – Estão liberados, a Tsunade ta bêbada, podem ir para casa.

Todos berraram de felicidade, começaram a pular e foram para seus dormitórios.

Sakura correu para o quarto, suas malas já estavam prontas, ela só tinha que arrumar todo o material escolar.

- Senhorita Haruno? – perguntou uma secretária da escola.

- Sim? – disse Sakura parando de arrumar suas coisas.

- Telefone para você... Venha comigo – disse a secretária.

Sakura a seguiu até a secretaria.

- Alô? – perguntou Sakura no telefone.

Sakura paralisou ao escutar o que a "outra pessoa" dizia no telefone. Ela ficou sem reação.

- E-Entendo... – disse Sakura.

Desligou o telefone.

Saiu andando em passos rápidos até o quarto, catou sua mala e sua mochila e foi até o quarto de Ino.

- Que nervosismo é essa rosinha? – perguntou Ino espantada com a amiga.

- M-Minha mãe... Ligou, dizendo que se arrependeu de tudo e que queria que eu voltasse para casa... E não tenho como recusar, sou menor de idade e continuo vivendo às custas de alguém – disse Sakura.

- C-Como? – disse Ino – Porque assim tão de repente?

- Eu não sei... Só sei que ela vai vir me buscar daqui a pouco – disse Sakura.

As amigas se abraçaram. Sakura estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer.

Mas também, ela não tinha opções, ainda estava vivendo às custas de alguém e era menor de idade...

Todos foram para frente da escola, esperar seus pais, parentes, amigos... Qualquer cú-que-apareça que possa levá-los para casa.

Aparece uma BMW preta blindada, ele para na frente da escola e deixa todos boquiabertos.

- Esse carro não é meu – disse Sasuke abraçado em Sakura.

De lá, sai uma mulher que Sakura conhecia. Sasuke se assustou.

- S-Sua mãe? – perguntou Sasuke no ouvido da garota.

- Sim – disse Sakura se soltando dos braços de Sasuke.

- Sakura, vamos – disse a mulher.

Sakura entrou no carro de cabeça baixa, sem mais nem menos.

Todos ficaram olhando o carro sair de lá boquiabertos.

- Porque tão de repente? – perguntou Sakura fitando a mãe.

- Eu não agüentava mais viver sem você – disse a mãe da garota – Me perdoe e... Como está o bebê? Já não era para nascer?

- Eu abortei... – disse Sakura de cabeça baixa – Eu não teria como cuidar do bebê.

A mãe da garota a fitou. O sonho dela desde pequena era casar, ter filhos... Um conto de fadas.

- Bem pensado. Não queria que sua vida estragasse dessa forma – disse a mãe de Sakura – Mas, tenho que lhe avisar que a partir da segunda semana de férias, arrume suas malas, iremos nos mudar para Tóquio.

Sakura olhou assustada.

- P-Para sempre?! – perguntou a mesma.

- Não. Só por um tempo... – disse a mãe da garota.

- Por quanto tempo? – perguntou Sakura – Não quero abandonar minhas amigas, mãe, eu tenho um namorado aqui, não quero botar isso tudo a perder! Quero um bom motivo para eu ir para Tóquio sem preocupações ou arrependimentos!

- Tempo? Indefinido... – disse a mãe da garota – E você vai ter o tempo o suficiente para se despedir de suas amigas e terminar o namoro com aquele rapaz.

- Não é fácil assim mãe... Minhas amigas que eu conheço desde a pré-escola, não é fácil... E eu passei por tanta coisa para poder ficar junta do Sasuke novamente, sem problemas... – disse Sakura. Ela abaixou a cabeça, estava quase chorando – Não quero ter que perdê-lo novamente.

- Eu entendo. Mas do mesmo jeito, iremos para Tóquio. Você é menor de idade e não pode decidir nada. – disse a mãe da garota.

Sakura virou a cara e começou a chorar baixinho. Tentava agüentar suas lágrimas, mas não adiantava, elas saíam sem mais nem menos...

A primeira semana chegou. Todos estavam fazendo alguma coisa, conversando, berrando, se beijando... Em pleno Supermercado Angeloni.

- E-Eu vou p-para a ca-casa de praia da fam-família com a H-Hanabi e o N-Neji – disse Hinata.

- Poss... – disse Naruto sendo interrompido.

- NÃO – disse Neji.

- Ignorante. ¬¬ - disse Naruto.

- Ino! Você vai para algum lugar? – perguntou Gaara abraçando a namorada.

- Nessas férias... Não – disse Ino – Eu iria para a casa de praia, mas meus pais alugaram ela para um casal de argentinos, como sempre –3-

- Então, isso quer dizer... Mais tempo livre para nós – disse Gaara a roubando um beijo.

Shikamaru se mordia de raiva. Temari olhava para ele triste. O que havia acontecido com aquele amor todo? Meses se passaram e ela não descobriu nada...

Sakura chegou em casa. Não era mais a simples casinha de dois andares, era uma MEGA casa de três andares.

- M-Mãe... Que casa é essa? – perguntou Sakura.

- É a nossa nova casa – disse a mãe da garota.

- Ce ganhou na loteria ou algo assim?! oO – perguntou Sakura.

- Seu padrasto é um médico famoso aqui na cidade, mas vamos nos mudar para Tóquio por causa de uma proposta de trabalho que ele recebeu – disse a mãe de Sakura.

- Eu tenho um padrasto?oÔ – perguntou Sakura.

- Tem – disse a mãe da garota.

- Eu não sabia... – disse Sakura.

- Ué, eu não tinha te falado? Mas bem, vamos entrar, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto – disse a mãe da garota entrando na casa com ela.

O quarto de Sakura não era mais aquele quarto com cama, armário e computador. Era simplesmente, um quarto de luxo.

Cama de casal com lençóis brancos, guarda-roupa perfeito, banheiro com banheira de hidromassagem, chuveiro... Um quarto perfeito.

- Gostou? – perguntou a mãe parada na porta.

- A-M-E-I – disse Sakura – Onde que eu posso encontrar meu padrasto?

- Só quando formos para Tóquio. Ele é muito ocupado – disse a mãe da garota – Divirta-se no quarto!

Sakura sorriu. Ficar naquela casa não seria tão ruim assim... Talvez um pouco, mas também... Nem tanto.

Ela se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto.

"Sinto falta da minha casinha... Sinto falta do meu computador brega, sinto falta da minha cama... Sinto falta de tanta coisa..." – pensou ela.

O mordomo bateu na porta, pediu para entrar e Sakura deixou. Ele deixou sua mala e mochila em cima de um sofá que havia perto da cama.

"Isso parece um hotel..." – pensou a mesma.

Ela trocou pegou a mala e botou uma roupa mais ajeitadinha do que o uniforme escolar. Foi até a mãe que se encontrava na sala dando ordens às empregadas.

- Mãe, posso sair? Eu quero... Conversar com meus amigos e minhas amigas... – disse Sakura.

- Hoje não. Amanhã – disse a mãe da garota.

- M-Mas... Hoje a Hinata e o Neji vão para a casa de praia e só voltam depois das férias... – disse Sakura.

- O que eu disse mocinha? – perguntou a mãe – Eu falei, Não.

- Senhorita Sayako... – disse uma das empregadas – Telefone para a senhora.

- Ok Ok – disse Sayako, a mãe de Sakura.

Ela atendeu o telefone, Sakura foi para o quarto cabisbaixa.

- PRIMAAA! – berrou Sayuu que entrava na casa da Tenten (e viu a mesma abrir a porta) abraçando-a.

- S-Sayuu. Não precisa me sufocar - disse Tenten.

- Ah! Desculpa! – disse Sayuu – Tudo bem?

- Tudo! Vamos – disse Tenten pegando a mala da Sayuu e levando até o quarto de hóspedes. Elas tinham muito o que desabafar.

- O que era aquilo?oO – repetia Sasuke a cada 5 minutos.

- Eu não sei – disse Itachi que dirigia a Mercedes branca que havia comprado a pouco tempo.

- Mas o que era aquilo?oO – perguntou Sasuke.

- Era uma BMW blindada? – disse Dejiko.

- Não... O QUE ERA AQUILO?! – perguntou Sasuke – A Sakura ficou rica da noite para o dia, a mãe dela veio buscá-la... Epa, afinal, ela morava com a Ino certo?!

- Sim... – disse Dejiko com a mão na testa.

- Então como que ela sai da casa da Ino sem mais nem menos?! – perguntou Sasuke.

- Sasuke, deu. Isso ta irritando – disse Dejiko o fitando séria.

Ele calou a boca.

Dias depois, Sakura recebe uma ligação... Era uma segunda-feira de tarde, 14h.

- Alô? – perguntou Sakura.

- _Sakura querida! Tudo bom?_ – perguntou Karin – _É a Karin!_

- Oi Karin! – disse Sakura – Tudo ótimo e ai contigo?

- _Também! Olha, te liguei para te convidar para vir aqui em casa, tomar um chazinho, conversar... Sabe como é! _– disse Karin.

- Quando? – perguntou Sakura.

- _Hoje pode ser!_ – disse Karin.

- Ok mas... Não tem problema algum? – perguntou Sakura.

- _Não, quê isso, ce é bem-vinda aqui!_ – disse Karin.

"MENTIRA COF COF" – disse Kiba que estava atrás de Karin, escutando tudo.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Sakura.

- _Não é nada não..._ – disse Karin.

"SOME DAQUI" – disse Karin em voz baixa para Kiba.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu.

- _Bem, então... Que horas você vem?_ – perguntou Karin.

- Ah, daqui a pouco. Me passa seu endereço? – pediu Sakura.

Karin passou. Sakura desligou o telefone e foi até lá.

Mas ela não sabia o que Karin estava preparando para ela...

* * *

• **Casa da Karin •**

- Kiba, me dá aquele veneno de Rato que o papai comprou – disse Karin.

- Ta – disse o "pau mandado" do Kiba.

Kiba entregou o veneno para Karin. Ele já sabia a respeito da Sakura.

Ela deixou o veneno perto das bebidas e separou dois copos.

Sakura chegou. Talvez a vida da garota estaria em risco na hora que ela botasse o pé naquela casa.

- Entre Sakura! Sente-se! – disse Karin.

- Obrigado Karin – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Quer algo para beber? – perguntou Karin.

- Água. – disse Sakura.

- Kiba, traga dois copos de água, por favor – disse Karin.

Kiba obedeceu.

Botou o veneno em pó em um copo e botou água. Misturando os dois, não dá de notar que foi adicionado mais alguma coisa na água.

Em outro copo, botou apenas água. Qual seria o copo da Karin.

Kiba pegou os dois copos e botou no criado mudo da sala.

- Obrigado – disse Karin.

Sakura pegou um copo e tomou um gole.

"O veneno mata em questão de minutos..." – pensou Karin enquanto tomava um gole da sua água.

5 minutos se passaram.

Karin começou a ficar tonta. Seu rosto foi ficando cada vez mais pálido.

- Karin você está bem? – perguntou Sakura preocupada.

- Ótima! – disse Karin.

Os olhos da mesma começaram a escurecer, seu coração batia lentamente, sua vontade de vomitar era grande.

"Será que...? Impossível..." – pensou Karin que caía dura no chão.

- Karin! Karin! Acorde! Karin! – dizia Sakura enquanto chacoalhava a garota.

Ela botou a mão no pulso dela. Nada. Botou a mão no lado esquerdo do peito. Nada.

- E-Ela... Morreu?! – disse Sakura se perguntando. Suas mãos foram até a boca,ela estava assustada demais...

Tayuya estava escondida na cozinha. Ela entrou na sala assustada. Aquela metida não poderia ter morrido... Tão facilmente.

- Karin! Acorde! Karin! – disse Tayuya.

- E-Ela... Está morta... – disse Sakura.

Tayuya olhou para Sakura. Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- S-Sakura... – disse Tayuya – A Karin... Era minha amiga mas... Eu preciso de falar uma coisa importante...

Sakura fitou Tayuya.

- Diga – disse Sakura ainda chorando.

- Karin morreu por causa do veneno de rato que era para você ter tomado. Essa morte era para ser sua – disse Tayuya – Ela planejou isso tudo. Eu e ela queríamos te desmoralizar na escola... Mas ela disse uma vez para mim "Eu vou envenenar ela" e eu falei "É muito arriscado... A gente só quer desmoralizar a Sakura e não matar ela". Ela ficou P da vida e saiu...

Sakura ficou pasma.

Aquela garota que ela dividiu o quarto por meses, a garota com quem ela compartilhou idéias, conversou... Queria que esse fosse o fim dela?

Chamaram a ambulância. Estava comprovado que Karin havia morrido envenenada.

Sakura chegou em casa chorando,mas não de tristeza, de raiva.

"Como a Karin pôde ser tão falsa? Como ela pôde tentar fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?!" – pensava Sakura se perguntando.

O telefone de Sakura toca. Era Sasuke a convidando para ir à uma praça junto com os amigos.

- Ta bom, eu vou ir – disse Sakura.

Ela desligou o telefone. Seria um ótimo momento para relaxar depois disso tudo. Ela botou um shorts jeans, (que deixava suas pernas a mostra) uma blusa regata branca e uma rasteirinha.

Chegou na praça da igreja,lá estavam Sasuke, Tomoe, Dejiko e Shikamaru.

- Oi! – disse todos em coro.

- Oi... – disse Sakura que chegava sem ânimo.

Sasuke a analisou de cima para baixo. Que roupas eram aquelas? Uma tsunami de ciúmes começou a brotar no Sasuke e ele não podia reclamar de nada, Sakura estava com a cabeça quente.

- Que roupas são essas? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Uma regata, um shorts, uma rasteira... Não é nada vulgar – disse Sakura curta e grossa.

- Sakura, para – disse Sasuke – Isso são mini-roupas.

- Está calor – disse Sakura.

- Sakura,o que foi?! – perguntou Sasuke.

- Quer a resposta? Ah sim, eu to com a cabeça quente, a Karin acabou de morrer envenenada, descobri que ela queria ME envenenar e você acha que eu to bem? Não enche o saco, Uchiha – disse Sakura que deu as costas e foi para sua casa.

Todos, inclusive Sasuke olharam boquiabertos para a garota.

- Menina mau-humorada – disse Tomoe.

- Não, é mal caráter, nasceu com os olhos juntos – disse Sasuke irritado.

- De novo não... – disse Shikamaru.

- Eles brigaram – disse Dejiko.

- Droga – disse Tomoe.

Sakura desabafou tudo com Ino pelo o telefone. O telefone de Sakura ficou encharcado de tanto chorar. Nunca pensara que Karin chegasse a tal ponto de tentar fazer isso com ela.

Sakura brigou com Sasuke, teve um dia péssimo...

- Sakura, acorde. É hoje – disse Sayako.

Sakura estava acordada. Afinal, não havia dormido a noite inteira só pensando na ida para Tóquio.

Ela conseguiu se despedir apenas de Ino, mais ninguém. Se levantou e botou uma roupa. Suas malas já estavam prontas, o mordomo foi pegá-las para levá-las pro carro.

Todos entraram.

- E o padrasto,mamãe? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele está no aeroporto. Foi mais cedo – disse Sayako.

Sakura queria muito conhecer seu novo pai, mas parece que não tinha como. Só no avião mesmo...

Sakura chegou no aeroporto cabisbaixa, até que...

- TESTUDA! – berrou Ino vindo abraçar a amiga.

Sakura olhou para frente e viu todos seus amigos lá, menos... Sasuke.

- Que seja – murmurou Sakura para si mesma.

Ela abraçou todos seus amigos. Até Sayuu estava lá!

- Pessoal... Obrigado – disse Sakura – Eu não sei quando eu volto... Mas eu voltarei para ficar!

- A gente espera Sakura! – disse Naruto com um sorriso bobo – Quando você voltar, todos nós te daremos um bom abraço!

- Nunca iremos te esquecer – disse Tenten, Tomoe,Dejiko e Ino.

- É – disse Temari.

- Espero que dê tudo certo na vida de vocês... E que eu não volte tarde demais – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, vamos! O avião, penúltima chamada! – disse Sayako com pressa.

- TCHAU PESSOAL, AMO VOCÊS! – disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos.

Todos acenaram, alguns chorando, outros com um sorriso confiante de "Ela vai voltar".

- SAKURA! – berrou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos negros.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Ela já foi – disse Tenten.

Sasuke socou o chão.

- PORCARIA! – berrou ele enquanto socava o chão.

Todos foram para casa, tristes. Aquela garota que foi amiga deles por o quê, 8 anos? Havia... Ido embora para Tóquio. Sasuke estava arrependido de ter brigado com ela... Talvez ele nunca se perdoe por isso. Talvez sim, talvez não...

Sakura se encontrava no avião, sentada em um dos 150 bancos. Ao seu lado estava sua mãe e ao lado de sua mãe, seu padrasto.Ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis marinho. Era muito bonito...

Sakura tremia. Ela tinha medo de aviões. Ela estava com saudades de seus amigos barraqueiros...

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse Sayako segurando a mão da filha.

Sakura deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem pelo seu rosto. Sentia falta de Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... Só ele para lhe fazer feliz.

Estava arrependida por descontar sua raiva da Karin nele.

- Por que...? – perguntou Sakura em voz baixa chorando.

O avião partiu. Rumo a Tóquio, Japão.

**Fim ****da ****Primeira ****Temporada****!**

**N/A**: Postei. Deu vontade e também eu queria responder uma review que sinceramente, mexeu comigo.

_**Ice**_ _**Girl Leticia**_ - SAIOHDSOAH Cara, eu tô muuuuuuuito afim de ir no AF. XDD Semana que vem vou começar a oferecer serviços na casa das pessoas, pra juntar grana pra pagar a caravana (que por sinal é BEM cara, Itajaí até São Paulo são os olhos da cara mais um pedaço da orelha e se duvidar um braço junto.) e também, por que meu pai não quer me dar de aniversário, só por que meu aniversário é em setembro D: OHDSAOIDHSAOISAH e minha mãe disse que paga uma parte, mas na outra eu vou ter que me virar.

**_xxBeauvoirxx _**- Eu não quero discutir. Mas não sei, se for obrigado, por mim tudo bem. Não é a primeira e nem a última vez que vou me meter em 'barraquinho' só por que eu faço uma coisa e uma pessoa não gosta. Pra mim, isso é fichinha.

Não vou dizer que a fic não fui eu que escrevi, pois eu estaria contando a maior mentira de todas. Sim, eu escrevi. **Algum problema?** E me diga, quem você pensa que é? Deus? Acho que não. Não pense que eu vou parar de postar a fic só por que você deu a sua opinião para ela. É vazia? Eu me importo? Tem gente que gosta. E eu vou continuar, por que tem pessoas que gostaram da minha fic, que querem que eu continuo. Não vou parar de postar por sua causa. É, mexeu comigo. Por que? Simples. Eu me esforcei para escrever essa fic. Pensei no que eu poderia ou não colocar. Não gostou? Problema é seu. Sabe qual o público alvo para fics desse gênero? Adolescentes. Sabe do que a maioria dos adolescentes gostam? Fazer bagunça, idiotices, entre outras coisas do tipo. Eu gosto de fazer fics animadas. Odeio fazer coisas sérias, acho que não cabe bem à mim. Como eu disse, **Não gostou? Problema é seu**. E não, eu não vou ter a cara de pau de falar que 'Minha fic é a melhor de todas e arrasa!', por que disso eu sei muito bem que não é a mais foda, que não é a melhor de todas. É apenas uma fic no meio de trilhões no mundo. Ah sim, e por que em vez de ficar aqui, julgando a minha fic, não vai 'ler algo melhor'? Se não gostou do primeiro capítulo ou de outros, por que continuou a ler? Deve algo melhor para fazer, claro, Deus sempre tem algo bom para fazer, não é mesmo? E como assim 'não existe grupo de garotas perfeitas que irão se apaixonar por um grupo de garotos perfeitos'? Acho que em momento algum eu disse que todos eram perfeitos. Se você diz que ser bonito já é ser perfeito, vá para outro lugar com esse seu comentário fútil. Elas tem uma vida boa? Ótimo. São bonitas? Ótimo. Vão bem na escola? Ótimo. São personagens fictícias, que eu inventei e acho que não te dei o certo direito de me julgar e julgar minhas personagens. E sei, foram criadas pelo Kishimoto. Mas me diga, quantas fics você já viu, com o mesmo estilo? 'Garotas bonitas + garotos bonitos + se apaixonam + felizes para sempre'? E não venha dizer que 'não existe', por que _na minha opinião_ tudo é possível. Eu e a Vickk não nos esforçamos para escrever algo legal em que as pessoas gostem, para vir um do tipo 'eu posso tudo e escrevo coisas bem melhores do que você e o resto do mundo' vir falar que não passamos de merda.

Ora essa, admito, tem fics bem piores do que a minha. Faça-me o favor. E não, não irei te mandar tomar no cu, por que seria muita idiotice a minha. Vou fazer algo melhor, beijosmeliga.

**_All -_** É, me irritei.

Bye, espero que gostem.


	20. A volta dela

Situações Invertidas 2ª temporada

_Depois de 3 anos fora, Sakura volta de Tóquio mais animada do que nunca. Fez amigas maravilhosas lá, mas nenhuma delas chegava aos pés de seus verdadeiros amigos do Brasil._

_Chegou em Itajaí e foi fazer uma matrícula para um Pré-Vestibular que ela iria fazer para se tornar médica._

_Será que seus amigos ainda lembram dela?_

**Pequena****Observação****!**

De agora em diante, uma amiga chamada Vickk vai fazer a fic também, ou seja, eu faço uma parte e ela faz outra, mas não vou dizer quem fez isso ou aquilo, sacou? Espero que gostem da nova temporada!

**Capítulo 20 – A volta dela.**

Um avião pousava no aeroporto de Florianópolis. Não era um avião qualquer... Era um avião particular, a jato e lá, havia uma adolescente perdida sem seus pensamentos.

"Será que ainda lembram de mim? Será que irão me reconhecer?" – pensava a garota.

Ela tinha cabelos rosados e curtos. Seus olhos eram verdes. 17 anos, uma garota que veio ao Brasil depois de 3 anos morando em Tóquio.

- Senhorita Haruno? – disse o piloto – Estamos em Florianópolis. O motorista já está a sua espera.

- Obrigado – disse Sakura acordando do "transe" e saindo do avião.

Saiu daquele avião chique e olhou para o céu e sorriu.

- Senhorita Haruno, sou o motorista – disse um homem.

- Ah, bom dia – disse Sakura com um sorriso – Quero que me deixe no começo de Itajaí, e depois, eu vou de bicicleta.

- Mas senhorita... Qual bicicleta? – perguntou o motorista.

- O piloto já irá trazer – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

Dito e feito. O piloto trouxe uma bicicleta vermelha com uma cesta na frente.

"Bicicleta velha, mas dá para o gasto" – pensou Sakura.

O motorista botou a bicicleta no porta-malas do Audi TT preto. Seguiram até Itajaí onde Sakura deu Tchau ao motorista, pegou sua mochila e sua bicicleta e saiu pedalando.

"Três anos... E parece que nada mudou." – pensou a mesma – "Bem, agora... Procurar um curso pré-vestibular que meu padrasto recomendou..."

Sakura procurou, perguntou para várias pessoas e enfim, encontrou. Fez a matrícula, depois, fez uma ligação para sua mãe que havia ido para o Rio de Janeiro para passear um mês antes de Sakura voltar ao Brasil.

- Alô, mãe? – disse Sakura.

- Fala filhota! – disse a mulher.

- Não me chame assim... – disse Sakura – Onde fica o apartamento que você e o papai compraram para mim?

- Fica na cobertura do Mendes Sibara. Dá para umas 5 pessoas dormirem lá, agora deixe a mamãe curtir a massagem relaxante... – disse Sayako.

- Ta bom, ta bom – disse Sakura.

Sua mochila continuava na cesta da bicicleta. Foi até o luxuoso prédio Mendes Sibara e falou com o segurança. Realmente tinha a reserva para ela.

Foi até o apartamento, era bem decorado, tinha móveis de luxo.

- Isso parece um sonho – disse ela se jogando no sofá em forma de L.

Estava cansada da viagem. Já era 10:26 da manhã, ou seja, 10:26 da noite no Japão.

"Meu padrasto é tão legal... Tão gentil..." – pensou a mesma.

Foi para a cama, vestiu um pijama e encontrou no meio de um armário, um envelope.

"Com amor, seus pais".

Lá havia dinheiro o suficiente para ela comprar o que quiser. Um carro de luxo, roupas de marca... Mas Sakura ainda não havia se acostumado com toda aquela riqueza. Seu padrasto era realmente, um milionário. Para um médico, ele não era tão ruim.

Guardou o envelope em um cofre e dormiu.

Ela acordou às duas horas da manhã. Já era bem tarde.

- Vou ver televisão... – disse ela para si mesma.

Ficou vendo TV. Não havia nada que prestasse.

Desligou. Ela foi até a sacada e ficou olhando o céu. Era um céu estrelado...

Ela não acreditava que teria de ter sua própria vida aos 17 anos, moraria sozinha, mas não precisaria trabalhar enquanto não se formasse em Medicina. Iria receber uma boa mesada todo mês.

- Duas da manhã... – disse ela olhando para o relógio – Eu queria alguém para compartilhar o apartamento, é um saco ficar aqui sozinha.

Foi para a cozinha. Não havia nada para comer, que novidade!

Procurou a lista telefônica.

- Mas bem, a pizzaria não está aberta às duas da manhã! – disse ela para si mesma.

Botou uma calça jeans, tênis e uma blusa com manga curta e desceu até a portaria. Saiu do prédio e começou a andar pela rua até que achou um barzinho aberto. Foi lá e bebeu um refrigerante.

Foi para o apartamento e ficou vendo TV. O programa era tão chato...

Dormiu.

E ela esqueceu de ajustar o despertador.

- MEERDA! – berrou ela – JÁ É QUASE MEIO DIA!

Correu para o banheiro, tomou um banho, vestiu-se e depois viu no envelope da matrícula "As aulas do Pré-Vestibular só começam dia 15 de Janeiro."

- Merda... – disse ela – Faltam cinco dias...

Ajustou o despertador e pegou um pouco do dinheiro para comprar o material para o pré.

Acabou se esbarrando com alguém.

- Ai! – disse ela.

- Epa! – disse uma garota.

- Desculpe, eu não estava olhando para onde eu andava, eu... – disse Sakura sendo interrompida.

- Sakura? – disse a garota.

Sakura a olhou. Arregalou os olhos.

- TENTEN! – disse ela abraçando a amiga.

- Quando foi que você voltou?! – perguntou Tenten.

- Ontem de manhã – disse Sakura com um sorriso – E como que ta o povo?

- Bem, eu e o Neji estamos Noivos, o Gaara e a Dejiko estão namorando, a Ino e o Shikamaru também... – disse Tenten.

- Sério? Noivos? Parabéns! – disse Sakura – E o Naruto, a Hinata, Tomoe, Temari, Sasuke...?

- Bem, o Naruto, a Hinata, a Tomoe e a Temari participaram de um concurso para ganhar uma bolsa para faculdade... Ganharam uma bolsa de estudos para uma faculdade da Europa! – disse Tenten.

- Como que o Naruto passou?! – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu nunca vi ele estudando tanto... – disse Tenten – Mas bem, o Sasuke... Ele foi terminar o ensino médio em Joinville...

- Ah... – disse Sakura.

- Mas bem ainda sobrou a Ino, eu, o Gaara, o Neji, o Shikamaru... – falou ela percebendo a tristeza de Sakura. – E acredito que nenhum de nós lhe abandone, Sakura. – disse Tenten que dava um sorriso.

- Muito obrigado, Tenten! – falou ela dando um sorriso colgate. – Oh sim, eu estava indo comprar o material do pré, vem comigo? - perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando.

- Que coincidência, eu estava indo justamente pra lá, vamos! – diz ela sorridentemente.

- Tenten, onde ta a Porquinha? - perguntou ela delicadamente.

- Bem, ela ta na casa temporária dela. – respondeu a mesma.

- Temporária né? – perguntou ela fazendo cara de quem tava 'aprontando'.

- O que tu tas tramando Sakura? – perguntou ela olhando pra cara de Sakura.

- Bem, meu padrasto e minha mãe me deram um apartamento gigante e luxuoso, aí como é um SACO ficar só, eu tava querendo rever alguém pra chamar pra morar comigo, aí quem sabe pode ser você e a Ino, vai ser tãão bom. E aí sobra mais dois quartos. – falou ela docilmente e dando um sorriso.

- Pode ser, porque eu estou morando com a Ino, e aquele é temporário, aí quem sabe, vou ver com ela ainda hoje, mas e aí? Vamos ou não comprar o material hein Sakurinha? – perguntou Tenten ironicamente.

- É, a mesma Tenten com o mesmo sarcasmo de sempre! – bufou Sakura.

- EU ESCUTEI VIU! – berrou Tenten.

- E a mesma escandalosa. – falou Sakura que a mesma deu um risinho.

As duas foram para uma papelaria e compraram seus materiais. Foram até o apartamento de Sakura onde a mesma deixou suas coisas e foi para a casa temporária da Ino e da Tenten.

- INOOOOO! SUA VACA LOIRA BURRA LESADA TAPADA DO CARALEEO! – berrava Tenten na frente da casa, batendo na porta – ABRE LOGO ESSA ESCULHAMBA AQUI!

- JÁ VAI JÁ VAI! – berrava Ino que abria a porta e se encontrava de biquíni – Quem é a réplica de camelô da Sakura?

- É a Sakura – disse Tenten.

- SÉRIO?! CARA, DESCULPA! SAKURAAAAAA! – disse Ino abraçando a amiga.

- Ino, cê ta me sufocando i.i – disse Sakura.

- Sufocação, un! – disse Deidara que aparecia atrás das garotas com 6 sacolas de supermercado.

- Deidara! – disse Tenten com um sorriso meigo e ao mesmo tempo, maligno – VOCÊ DEMOROU.

- D-Desculpa... – disse Deidara – Blééé... A fila do mercado tava grande...

- Não vem com essa desculpa, eu sei muito bem que você estava secando algumas garotas no mercado. Deidei, essa é a Sakura! – disse Ino apontando para a amiga.

- Sakura? SAKURA! – disse Deidara deixando as sacolas no chão e abraçando a garota forte.

Sakura já estava verde. Todo mundo sufocando ela é foda!

- Vou botar as compras lá dentro – disse Deidara soltando a garota e entrando na casa.

As três olharam ele saindo.

- Cara... – disse Ino – Ele ta muito gostoso.

- Ele é teu irmão – disse Tenten.

- É... – disse Sakura babando, a tal amiga que teve o privilégio de sentir aquela barriga tanquinho. – Bem, eu to aqui para convidar vocês para ficarem lá no meu AP. Ele é grande e luxuoso e eu to precisando de companhia lá, ficar sozinha é um saco.

- Ficar sozinha em que sentindo? oO – perguntou Ino.

- Não é no sentido malicioso – disse Sakura.

- Então, eu vou Ino e você? – disse Tenten.

- É CLARO! Mas e o Deidara? – disse Ino lembrando do irmão.

- Baah, ele é um Go-Go-Boy chique, sempre consegue as melhores clientes – disse Tenten mal se importando com o loiro.

- Então, vou falar com ele delicadamente, porque ele que ta responsável por mim e pela Tenten – disse Ino.

- Ok – disse Sakura.

- DEIDARA SUA BICHA ENRRUSITDA, VEM CÁ CAMELO Ò.Ó – disse Ino ainda plantada na porta.

- Porque ela tava de biquíni? – perguntou Sakura cutucando Tenten.

- Eu sei lá – disse Tenten – Essa ai tem problemas mentais.

- O QUE É LOIRA BURRA? – berrou Deidara que chegava na porta com Ino que estava sem camisa e deixando seu tanquinho a mostra.

Sakura só faltava babar, mas se contentou. E Ino só faltava agarrar o próprio IRMÃO.

- B-bem, é que eu to morando isolada num apê gigante e luxuoso que é um tédio ficar lá só. Aíí, hoje eu vi a Tenten e chamei ela, só que ela disse que tava morando com a Ino e aí eu pensei em chamar ela também. E como você é o responsável pode ir morar lá também! - falou Sakura.

"Testuda espertinha IDASUHIDASUH" pensava Ino na parte em que ela falou pra morar com elas.

- Ta, pode ser – disse Deidara com um sorriso sexy.

E A MULHERADA VAI A LOUCURA!

Tenten vira para um lado corada, Sakura agüenta as babas e Ino se segura para não agarrar o próprio irmão.

- A Ino vai trair o Shika com o Deidara, COF COF! – disse Tenten.

- QUÊÊÊ? – berrou Deidara.

- Cinco macaquinhos pulavam na cama, um caiu com a cabeça no chão... – disse Tenten disfarçando.

- Vou arrumar as malas! – disse Ino dando um sorriso e correndo para a casa.

- Vou também. Entra Sakura! – disse Tenten.

Deidara foi para o quarto arrumar as malas e Tenten também. Tenten e Sakura passaram na frente do quarto do Deidara.

Deidara estava só de calça e tênis arrumando as coisas para se mudar para lá.

Sakura e Tenten passaram por lá babando.

- Agüenta as babas, agüenta... – disse Tenten para si mesma.

- Uh meu deus, é perfeito, perfeito - falava Sakura para si.

- Calma Sakura, apressa o passo antes que eu pule em cima dele e... Ops, escapou xx – disse Tenten baixinho.

- É Tenten, se revelando! – zoava Sakura.

- Calada Ò.O – disse Tenten quase gritando, o que chamou a atenção de Deidara, e elas apressaram o passo.

Pode-se dizer que as duas loucas correram para o quarto da Tenten, onde a mesma fez a maior zona.

- AAAH! CADÊ A MINHA CALCINHA PREFERIDA?! – berrou Tenten.

- O.O – expressão da Sakura.

Tenten enfim, arrumou as malas. Deu mais ou menos... Duas malas. As da Ino?

Cinco.

- Mulher que tem pouca mala, sempre tem problema! – disse Ino.

- Já liguei para o táxi – disse Deidara com suas duas malas de roupas e objetos e com as sacolas do mercado.

"Merda, ele tá usando blusa..." – pensou Ino, Tenten e Sakura.

O táxi chegou. Deidara ficou enrolando para botar as malas no porta-malas.

- Sabia que o Neji não vai com a cara do Deidara? – disse Tenten para Sakura.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque o Deidara já deu em cima de mim na frente do Neji, mas falei que eu tinha namorado e ele se acalmou e pediu desculpas – disse Tenten.

- Estranho... – disse Sakura.

- O Neji quer matar ele até hoje! Já visitou várias macumbeiras, HOHO! – disse Ino.

- E até hoje, o Neji o fuzila com os olhos – disse Tenten.

- Isso faz quanto tempo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Seis meses – disse Ino e Tenten em coro.

Entraram no táxi e foram em direção ao apartamento de Sakura.

Chegaram lá e encontraram duas garotas, muito bonitas saindo do prédio.

Uma tinha cabelos castanhos com pontas roxas e olhos cor de mel. A outra, tinha cabelos castanhos escuros com pontas azuis e olhos azuis.

Deidara deixava a baba escorrer pela sua boca, as duas eram... Como posso dizer na língua masculina? "Gostosas".

- Os hormônios do Deidara estão pulando feito Bambis. – disse Tenten.

- Uhum – disse Sakura.

Subiram até a cobertura. Ino, Tenten e Deidara não acreditavam que eles iriam morar naquele apartamento gigante.

- UAHUUUL! – disse Ino jogando suas coisas no chão e se jogando no sofá grande e luxuoso.

- Não a conheço – disse Tenten e Deidara em coro.

- Bem... Vou mostrar os quartos – disse Sakura.

Depois de uma meia hora, Ino ficou com o quarto ao lado do quarto da Sakura, Tenten ao lado de Ino e Deidara, na frente do quarto da Sakura (SORTUDA!).

- Eu tenho mesmo que voltar? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos negros e arrepiados e de olhos negros também.

- Sim – disse um garoto que aparentava ser mais velho que ele, tinha cabelos compridos e duas cicatrizes dos dois lados do nariz. Era exatamente igual ao garoto.

- Sasuke, se anime – disse o mais velho – Como o Gaara me disse, você não presta sem a Sakura.

- Fale dela novamente que eu te quebro – disse Sasuke segurando no pescoço de Itachi, seu irmão mais velho.

Silêncio mortal.

- A Dejiko deve estar com saudades... – disse Itachi.

- Hunf. Não ligo para isso – disse Sasuke.

- Mal Humorado – disse Itachi.

Silêncio mortal 2.

- Hey. – falou Deidara. – Eu vou comprar pipoca no supermercado!

- Ok. – responderam as três em coro.

Deidara foi ao supermercado que era super perto do apartamento. Ele chegou lá, nem reparou que as meninas que ele viu no prédio estavam lá, mas uma delas reparou logo.

- Miyuki, desaparece! èe – falou a de cabelos castanhos com olhos azuis.

- Por que Azumi? – perguntou a de cabelos castanhos com olhos cor de mel.

- ANDA ÒÓ – falou ela que empurrava a outra e ia falar com Deidara.

- Oi! - falou ela cutucando ele.

- Ahn, oi '-' – respondeu ele enquanto catava a pipoca.

Nisso, dá um estrondo de coisas caindo no supermercado.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Deidara olhando para o local.

"Destrambelhada da Miyuki..." - pensou Azumi.

- Ah, não deve ser nada não - disse Azumi.

Deidara pagou as coisas e foi conversando com Azumi quando chegava no prédio, quando chegou, no portão Deidara fala:

- Ai que calor. ee – diz Deidara que tirou a blusa.

Azumi quase enfartando falou:

- Nossa, ta calor né? º-º - falou ela jogando uma indireta e secando o tanquinho do garoto discretamente.

Do nada chega Miyuki.

- AZUMI, VOCÊ FEZ CAIR UM MONTE DE SARDINHAS EM CIMA DE MIM E... – falou ela olhando pra Deidara.

- Miyuki, rala. Vai tomar um banho. – falou Azumi lançando olhar fuzilador.

- PELO AMOR DE CHUCK NORIS! VOCÊ ME EMPURROU PARA CONVERSAR COM ESSE DEUS GREGO E... – berrava Miyuki que Azumi logo tampou a boca dela.

- E-VA-PO-RA - berrou Azumi empurrando ela.

- Fight, fight, fight! - ficava Deidara na torcida.

- Vamos - falou Azumi enquanto arrastava Miyuki pela gola da blusa.

Deidara foi com elas, chegaram lá, cada um clicou no seu número, mas sem perceber clicaram no mesmo número, chegaram e cada um foi para um lado, Azumi percebeu então perguntou:

- Você mora aí? – perguntou ela.

- Sim \o\ - respondeu.

- Ah, nós somos vizinhos ee – falou Azumi.

- Legal. : D – disse Deidara.

- "Uhul, vizinho gostoso desse... NOOOOSSA!" – pensou Azumi.

- "Merda, se a Azumi pega ele... Vai ter cama batendo na parede toda noite ee" – pensou Miyuki.

Deidara entrou no apartamento e quase foi atropelado pela Ino.

- DA LINCENÇAAAA! – berrou a loira correndo.

Ela se trancou na sala onde os empregados guardam as vassouras (?) e ligou para o Shikamaru.

- AMOOR, REPASSA! A Sakura voltou, então, todo mundo no bar da Lôra (malhação rulez XD) amanhã à noite! Te amo, tchau! – disse Ino desligando o telefone.

- Hã? – disse Shikamaru. Ele ligou para o Neji.

- Alô? – disse Neji.

- Neji, ahn... – disse Shikamaru – Liga para Ino.

Neji ligou para a loira. Ela explicou tudo e ele repassou para o povo.

**N/A:**WOW! Desculpa se demorei ou algo do gênero! Botem a culpa no técnico, foi ele que botou ADSL sem fio aqui e que tornou a minha internet em um inferno e agora, vive caindo. E para melhorar tudo, **ela não conectou mais**. É, ta sendo um esforço manter ela de pé ainda, sem falar que isso aqui eu já digitei algumas 15 vezes por que ela só caiu. A.A' Então, vamos aos comentários.

**xxBeauvoirxx**: Yo. Bem, não acha que já 'ofendeu' e criticou o bastante? E então, se quiser realmente que eu 'melhore', me diga: no que eu posso melhorar? Não quero prolongar essa discussão, no fim sempre dá pizza. (LOL, que fome.) E assim, to cagando e andando se tenho poucas reviews. O que importa pra mim mesmo, é se pelo menos uma pessoa gosta, pra mim ta ótimo. E tipo, agradeço pelo texto que você fez. Apenas fez eu enxergar em tudo que errei na fic e garanto melhorá-la. Mas... Essa fic tá terminada desde... Ah, bem não lembro desde quando, mas deixa quieto. . E então, sabe como é, bate aquela maldita preguiça de arrumar algumas coisas ou se duvidar o capítulo inteiro, sabe? E ainda mais em época de prova e dias que eu to dormindo tarde por causa dos estudos. Mas, tipo, agradeço, mesmo. Desculpa se também fui grossa. Não, isso não é covardia, só por que você fez um texto que na boa, pode acabar com as minhas chances de um dia ser escritora e coisa e tal. É que eu realmente, não gosto de prolongar discussões e ainda mais por causa de Fic. E você realmente me ajudou a enxergar meus erros, mesmo me 'descendo o cacete' o.o. Prometo melhorar, mas não nessa fic. Se quiser continuar a ler, beleza. Mas se não, foi legal discutir com você. (?) E bem, to escrevendo outra fic. Se quiser ler e criticar, beleza. (Fic com apenas dois capítulos postados. Atualmente to com mais uns 4 aqui pra postar, mas prefiro terminar de postar essa pra depois postar lá.) Mas, agradeço mesmo. E sim, admito que fui um tanto retardada na minha resposta anterior. Abafa, abafa. Bota a culpa no simulado. . Então, espero sua resposta.

**Hitomi-imou-chaan**: Sim sim. Não vou parar em uma parte dessas, ainda tem alguns capítulos, alguns bem grandes, outros pequenos. Espero que goste!

**Cla-Chan-K**: XDD Bem, se eu demorasse para postar, não duvido que passaria dos 30, mas acho que 40 é exagerado, mas deixa quieto. XDD

E tip'assim, a história tá pronta. Então, por que eu iria demorar? XD

**All**: Boa semana, bom fim de semana (?)


	21. Seja bemvinda, Sakura!

**Capítulo 21 – Seja bem vinda Sakura!**

_- Neji, ahn... – disse Shikamaru – Liga para Ino._

_Neji ligou para a loira. Ela explicou tudo e ele repassou para o povo._

* * *

- AAAAAAAARGH! Deidara, divide a pipoca! – disse Tenten que quase o deixava roxo.

- NUNCA Òó – berrou Deidara.

- A Ino ta pensativa demais... – disse Sakura – Já sei como resolver isso!

Ino estava pensativa demais.

- INO! OLHA LÁ UM CARA DE SUNGA NA PORTA! – berrou Sakura.

- SUNGA? CARA? ONDE ONDE ONDE ONDE ONDE ONDE?! – berrou Ino procurando-o. – Sua sem graça, é mentira! T-T

- Vou contar tudo pro Shika... (6) – disse Tenten.

- CAGUETAA! – disse Sakura.

- Gente, eu tava pensando. Porque a gente não compra um bichinho de estimação? – perguntou Ino com um sorriso.

- TARTARUGINHAS SÃO O LIMITE! – berrou Deidara.

- Ele odeia Gatos – disse Ino.

- Eu amo gatos! – disse Tenten e Sakura em coro.

- Então, vamos comprar um gato! – disse Ino.

- Eu odeio gatos – disse Deidara virando a cara – Prefiro tartarugas... Elas não mijam a casa, não rasgam cortinas, não nos arranham e não ficam miando e vagabundiando à noite e depois volta prenha.

- Mas do mesmo jeito, iremos comprar um gato. E fêmea! – disse Tenten.

- Ah não... Mais uma mulher nessa casa?! SOCORRO! – disse Deidara.

- UUIHSASADUIHASUHDA, respira mano, respiraaaa! – disse Ino.

Acabaram com a pipoca. Deidara foi para o quarto e "morreu" na cama. Ino, como é muito gentil e carinhosa, pegou duas panelas e começou a bater no quarto do Deidara.

- A-COR-DAAAA! VAMOS NA GATINHOLÂNDIA! – berrava Ino.

- Não seria Petshop? Ou agropecuária? – perguntou Tenten.

- Tanto faz, é tudo a mesma merda xx – disse Ino.

Deidara saiu da cama sonolento, botou uma roupa descente.

"A CUECA DELE É BRANCAA!" – pensou Ino e Tenten desesperadas olhando ele se trocar.

Eles saíram e foram até a loja de animais.

* * *

- Onde tem gatinhos? – perguntou Sakura para a atendente.

A atendente apontou para um local onde só tinha gatos. O gato que mais chamou a atenção do povo foi um gato laranja, com cara de estressado.

- Que gato fofinho! – disse Deidara sem ânimo. Ele abriu a gaiola e tentou pegar o gato, mas o gato o arranhou.

- MALDITO! – disse Deidara.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Ino.

Sakura pegou o gato. O gato começou a se esfregar na mesma, parecia feliz.

- Que gato safado Òó – disse Deidara.

- Qual pode ser o nome dele? – perguntou Tenten.

- Abestado? Retardado? Burro? Idiota? Impotente? – disse Deidara.

- Kyo! – disse Ino feliz.

- Gostei.Você gostou Kyo? – perguntou Sakura o olhando.

Ele apenas miou para ela e voltou a pedir carinho a mesma. Ela deu carinho para ele. Pagaram o gato, compraram ração e a cama dele e foram para o AP.

- Eu odeio g...ATCHIM! – disse Deidara.

* * *

Enquanto isso em um universo paralelo...

- ATCHIM! – espirrou um garoto de cabelos laranjas e olhos vermelhos, que estava jantando com a... Família?

- Estão falando do Kyo em algum lugar... XD – disse um homem de cabelos negros,com a aparência de... Preguiçoso?

- Calado Shigure ¬¬# - disse Kyo.

- Quieto gato idiota -- - disse o garoto de cabelos roxos q comia junto a eles na mesa enquanto colocava mais um punhado de nira na boca de Kyo

- TU CALA A BOCA SE NÃO EU TE AFOGO NO ITAJAÍ AÇÚ Òó – berrou Kyo quase o seqüelando.

Enquanto isso em um universo paralelo... off.

- GATO MISERÁVEL! – berrou Deidara que encontrava o gato dormindo em sua cama.

* * *

Ino, Tenten e Sakura foram para a piscina do prédio, Deidara estava à sós com o gato.Ótima oportunidade para dar um fim no gato e falar que ele foi dar uma voltinha.

A briga entre os dois era grande, até que Kyo, o gatinho, deixou Deidara na posição de quando o cowboy laça a vaca ou boi. (Com as pernas e os braços juntos, presos pra cima).

Tenten, Ino e Sakura chegaram e viram aquela cena.

Kyo estava com cara de gato-atropelado-que-caiu-do-caminhão-de-mudança-sem-dono, coisa que fez as meninas irem a loucura.

- QUE FOFOOOOOOOO! – disse as três.

- Ei, não vão me ajudar não? i.i – choramingou Deidara.

- Não - - disse as três em coro.

Elas deram vários beijinhos e carinhos ao gato, que ficou muuuuito feliz.

- GATO SAFADO Òó – berrou Deidara tentando se soltar das cordas.

Todas começaram a rir do "estranhamento" do Deidara com o gato.

- Ele não gosta de gatos – disse Ino.

- É a segunda vez que eu escuto isso – disse Tenten se jogando no sofá.

- E deu pra perceber. – falou Sakura cutucando a bochecha dele (HOHO, primeira temporada owns).

- Ah Sakura, você não mudou nada. ee – falou o loiro.

- Também te adoro (y) – disse ela.

- Legal. '-' – falou Tenten.

A campainha tocou e Ino atendeu.

- Oi '-' – falou uma menina docilmente. – Deidara mora aqui? .. – perguntou ela.

- Aqui. o/ - falou ele 'tentando' levantar os braços.

- Bem, posso falar com você. x3x – perguntou ela olhando pro estado do garoto.

- Se conseguir me soltar da corda aqui, claro. ;o; - disse choramingando.

Ela o soltou e desceu com ele.

Depois a campainha tocou de novo.

- SACODE, ELA DESCEU COM O DEIDARA? – berrou uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel.

- Er... Sim. - respondeu Sakura. – Por quê?

- Fudeu se ela pegar ele, só vai ter beijo - falou Miyuki

- A propósito, qual seu nome? - perguntou Ino.

- Miyuki, e o seu? – falou ela com um sorriso colgate.

- Ino \o/ E essa é Sakura e Tenten. – falou ela apontando pra cada uma.

- Eu tenho boca Ino ¬¬ - disse as duas em coro.

- Ah, bem, porque esse desespero? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ah nada. É porque é um saco quando ela fica ou namora com um menino, o nome dela é Azumi. – falou ela sorrindo.

- Vamos descer? -/ Hoho, faz muito tempo que eu não brinco de espionagem 3 – falou Ino com uma cara maldosa.

- Ino, Ino, se tu fizer algo com o gostos.. Ops, com o coitado do Deidara tu vai se ferrar legal. – falou Tenten quase tendo um troço quando ia falar uma palavra.

- É Tenten, ta se revelaaando! – falou Sakura.

- Calada èé – berrou Tenten.

- Vamos ou não? – perguntou Ino animada que já apertava o botão do elevador. – "Cara, a Sakura nem pode desconfiar que vai ter uma festa surpresa, porque aí não vai ser surpresa, IUDASHDISAUHDASIUH." pensava Ino.

Elas desceram e quando chegaram quase que o queixo caia do rosto.

* * *

**_Cena on:_**

Deidara por cima de Azumi beijando ela intensamente e a própria quase arrancando a blusa de Deidara.

**_Cena off._**

- Miyuki, era disso que você falava? O.O – perguntou Ino olhando a cena.

- Isso e mais um pouco ee – respondeu ela.

- Eles têm uma foooome, se é que vocês me entendem, sabe? oo – disse Tenten só olhando a cena.

- Pode apostar Tenten. (y) – confirmou Sakura.

- Eles vão olhar, sai daí ò-o – sussurrou Miyuki que as puxou para trás de uma arvore.

- Deidara, você escutou alguma coisa? – falou Azumi virando o rosto para procurar algum sinal de vida.

- Acho que não... .. – disse Deidara enquanto beijava a nuca da morena.

- Cachorro! uu – sussurrou ela no ouvido do loiro, o mesmo se arrepiou.

- Safada. :x – disse o mesmo enquanto beijava a trave dela.

- É eles são muito famintos. OO – sussurrou Sakura para Miyuki.

- Devemos acordá-los para o mundo real? .. – perguntou Ino.

**_Cena on:_**

Azumi com a blusa para cima do umbigo e Deidara com a camisa desabotoada e marcas no pescoço (Beijo, hoho). Azumi com o cabelo desarrumado.

**_Cena off._**

- Acho que sim, porque daqui a pouco a Azumi vai estar de calcinha e sutiã desse jeito. – falou baixo Miyuki.

- Concordo a camisa ta quase saindo. Aiai, eu daria tudo pra eu estar no lugar dela. Q - sussurrou Ino.

- Ino! – falou Tenten baixo e dando um tapa nas costas dela. – Ele é seu irmão!

- O que tem, ele é gostoso mesmo! ¬¬ - falou Ino um pouco alto.

Os dois se viraram, já irritados com os 'ruídos' vindo das arvores.

- TÁ BOM, VOCÊS GANHARAM! SAI DAÍ MIYUKI! – berrou Azumi.

**_Silêncio_**.

- Não deve ter sido nada... – disse Deidara beijando ela.

- Eles estão na maior pegação... – sussurrou baixinho Ino.

- Isso que eu chamo de amor... – sussurrou Sakura.

- "Aposto que a Ino ta aí." pensou Deidara.

- "A Miyuki ta espionando demais pro meu gosto..." pensava Azumi.

- Deidara, vamos fingir que vamos pra área de trás e vamos dar um susto nelas... D – cochichou Azumi.

- Sim 3 – respondeu baixinho.

- Vamos lá pra área de trás Deidara? ;x – falou Azumi bastante alto para que elas escutassem.

- Claaaaaro. X – respondeu Deidara com um sorriso sexy.

As meninas ficaram lá delirando o sorriso do Deidara, paradas.

Eles foram pra trás delas.

- HÁ, PEGUEI VOCÊS! – berrou Azumi.

Todas estavam com o cú que não entrava uma agulha. Se tivesse um buraco para enfiar a cara, elas enfiavam. PUTAQUEVERGONHA!

- OLHA LÁ O QUERO-QUERO! – disse Tenten apontando para trás dos dois.

Azumi e Deidara olharam e quando voltaram a vê-las novamente, elas não estavam mais lá.

- Quero-Quero? oÔ – disse Ino sendo arrastada por Tenten. – Que desculpa mais... Mais... Podre!

- Eu sei, foi a primeira que veio na minha cabeça! – disse Tenten.

A vida da Haruno estava realmente mais animada com aqueles três. Enquanto Deidara ficava com a vizinha, (coisa típica que acontece XD) Ino, Tenten e Sakura iam espiar tudo para ver o que rolava. E claro, Miyuki ia junto! Ela aparentava ser uma boa amiga...

Afinal, tinha como melhorar? Ah sim. A presença "dele" melhoraria tudo, mas Sakura não se importava com aquilo naquele momento.Ela queria mesmo era rever os amigos. A saudade de Hinata era grande, mas a mesma disse que antes de ir embora, se comunicaria por e-mails ou Skype, junto com Naruto, Temari e Tomoe.

- Ai! Preciso dar uma saidinha! – disse Ino.

- OK, não demora. – disse Tenten indo para o apartamento.

Ino saiu correndo para encontrar uma pessoa. Encontrou Shikamaru, seu namorado.

- A gente precisa de algo que PRESTE para a festa de amanhã – disse Ino.

- Que tal uma festa de máscaras? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- ÓTIMA IDÉIA! – disse Ino.

Ela começou a ligar para todos. Avisou que seria uma festa de máscaras.

- Que festa é essa? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos negros, arrepiados também.

- É uma festa para uma pessoa. Todos terão de usar máscaras, ou algo do gênero. Mas acho que você não vai querer ir, Sasuke – disse Gaara.

- Eu quero ir. – disse Sasuke decidido – Quando que vai ser?

- Amanhã – disse Gaara.

- OK. Eu vou com você. – disse Sasuke.

- Ótimo. – disse Gaara – Afinal Sasuke... Você ta com saudades da Sakura?

Sasuke o olhou mortalmente. Ele sentia uma grande saudade da garota, mas ele queria esquecê-la, mesmo que isso custe sua vida.

- Não. – disse Sasuke, provavelmente, mentindo.

- Que pena. – disse Gaara.

Deidara chegou em casa com a camisa amarrotada, roxos e vermelhos no pescoço, marcas de beijo no rosto e no canto da boca, cabelo uma zona... Já deu de imaginar o que ele fez.

- Deidara, me deixa adivinhar... Você foi para um canto escuro com a Azumi, é? – perguntou Ino deitada no sofá.

- Cala a boca... – disse Deidara indo para seu quarto.

Quando entra, vê uma coisa laranja "desfrutando" dos seus lençóis.

- BICHANO MALDITO! SAI DA MINHA CAMA! – berrou Deidara tentando tirar as garras do gato da cama.

- MIAAAU Òó – miou o gato.

- Deixa o coitado... – disse Tenten.

- Ele tem a cama dele! – disse Deidara.

- Hunf – disse Ino.

O gato saiu com o traseiro empinado e foi até a Ino. Lá, se deitou ao lado dela e ela ficou fazendo carinho no mesmo.

"Gato safado" – pensou Deidara que se deitava na cama, espirrando.

Sakura estava na banheira do seu quarto, entupida de espuma e com o cabelo preso com uma piranha branca.

- Ah... – disse ela enquanto relaxava na banheira.

- _Sakura, sai daí! Daqui a pouco você vai ficar MUCHA! _– berrou Ino.

Sakura saiu da banheira, desligou-a, se secou e se enrolou na toalha. Foi para o quarto e botou uma camisola rosa clara.

Destrancou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama.

- Testuda, vamos jogar Pife? - - perguntou Ino.

- Não... To com sono – disse Sakura.

- Mas ainda é 19h! OO – disse Ino. – Cê ta doente? Você nunca dormiu cedo assim oO

- Peguei costume quando eu morava no Japão. – disse Sakura.

- Ahn... – disse Ino. – Bem, vou ficar vendo TV, okay?

- OK – disse Sakura.

Ela caiu no sono. Acordou umas nove horas da manhã, Ino estava jogada no sofá, Tenten estava trancada no quarto dormindo, Deidara o mesmo e o Kyo estava brincando com a bolinha de lã do Deidara (?).

- O Deidara ainda mata esse gato. – pensou Sakura que fazia carinho no Kyo enquanto ele brincava com a bola.

Sakura tomou uma ducha e se vestiu. Foi na cozinha comer alguma coisa, pegou um Danete de chocolate e misturou com ovomaltine. (DELICIOSO, experimentem! -) Foi para a sacada e ficou lá comendo o danete.

Ela usava uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa branca com uma rasteira.

Ela olhou para as nuvens, o dia estava limpo. Sol radiante, nuvens mais brancas que neve, um paraíso.

- Ta um calorão, não? – disse uma voz masculina.

- É. – disse Sakura.

- Então, vai fazer o que hoje? – perguntou o garoto que ia ao lado da garota na sacada.

- Blé, sei lá. – disse Sakura que o olhou. Era Deidara... SEM CAMISA. (OMG OMG OMG, TANQUE A VISTAQ) – Acho que vou ir na piscina... Talvez.

- É uma boa – disse Deidara. Aquela bermuda preta com a cueca branca aparecendo estava deixando Sakura louca.

"Sakura, se controle, ele é o irmão da sua melhor amiga!" – pensou Sakura que jogou o pote do danete vazio no lixo e botou a colher na pia.

- Vou contratar uma empregada... – disse Sakura.

- NÃO PRECISA GRACIOSA GAROTA DOS CABELOS ROSADOS! EU TRABALHO AQUI! – berrou uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros com pontas azuis e olhos azuis. Quem mais poderia ser além da Azumi?

- A-Azumi? – disse Deidara gaguejando quando viu a garota invadir o apartamento com uma mini-roupa de empregada. (Comprada na Loja do Ayame-kun -" yeah, Furuba virou um estilo de vida. :D)

Azumi deu uma secada LEGAL a barriga do garoto.

- Andou malhando amor? – perguntou Azumi que mordia seu lábio inferior com um sorriso malicioso.

- EEERGH! – disse Deidara que saía da sala bagunçando seus cabelos.

- Ele fica tão sexy desarrumado. – disse Ino que acordava com a barulhada.

Azumi perambulava o AP atrás de Deidara.

- AZUMI, ÒÓ – berrou Miyuki com uma bazooka de 1,99 na mão. – VAMOS! NÃO REAJA!

Azumi foi para o apartamento.

- Por que ela tava usando roupa de empregada? – perguntou Ino.

- Porque ela é besta? – disse Tenten respondendo e indo para a sala.

- Bem, vamos fazer o quê hoje? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ir ao barzinho no final do dia! – disse Ino – Soube que vai ter uma festa de máscaras...

- Ah – disse Tenten – É mesmo!

- Eu não to sabendo de nada oo – disse Sakura.

- TAPADA! – disse Ino e Tenten em coro.

- Mas vamos, né? – perguntou Tenten dando uma piscadinha.

- Vamos. – disse Sakura.

- Que tal convidar a Miyuki, a Azumi e o Deidara também? – perguntou Ino.

- É uma boa (6) – disse Tenten.

- TENTEN, TU TÁ NOIVA! – disse Sakura assustada com a reação da amiga ao falar dele.

- Eia, só to brincando " Mas o Neji é mais gostoso que ele... Os 17 anos do Neji me domina. - - disse Tenten.

- Hã? – disse Ino e Sakura em coro.

O dia passou rápido. Já era 19h, a festa começaria as 20.

Sakura estava usando um vestidinho básico rosa claro com sapatos de salto fino branco com rosa. Ino usava uma bermuda jeans clara com uma blusa azul bebê e um all star. Tenten usava um shorts jeans escuro com uma blusa verde musgo com uma rasteira. Deidara estava com a mesma porcaria. Uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca. Miyuki e Azumi estava com a mesma roupa, só mudava as cores. Rosa e Verde. Verde da Azumi e Rosa da Miyuki. Com calça jeans e all star.

Todos ficaram conversando um pouco, até dar 20h.

Sasuke e Gaara chegaram juntos. Como Ino disse a um tempo atrás, "Eles são amigos inseparáveis, parecem um casal de homossexuais." Entraram no Bar e viram Shikamaru e Neji sentados lá no bar, já usando máscaras.

Sasuke e Gaara também botaram.

Ficaram conversando no bar, até que deu 20h. Ino, Tenten, Miyuki, Azumi, Deidara e por fim Sakura, entraram.

- Sakura, seja Bem-vinda. – disse Shikamaru tirando a máscara.

Sakura ficou pasma ao ver os amigos lá. Tenten abraçou Neji, Ino abraçou Shikamaru, Dejiko apareceu saltitante e abraçou Sakura.

- SEJA BEM VINDA! – berrou a mesma.

Sakura abraçou Dejiko, estava morrendo de saudades. Gaara chegou perto da amiga, deu um pequeno abraço (o que causou um pouco de ciúmes na Dejiko) e voltou para a cadeira do bar.

- O que a Sakura ta fazendo aqui? – cochichou Sasuke para Gaara. Sasuke já havia bebido umas 5 doses de whisky. (MENINO BEBUM :)

- É uma festa de boas vindas. – disse Gaara.

A festa começou. Todos começaram a beber um pouco, Sakura era fraca para bebida, mas do mesmo jeito, tomou dois copos de Smirnoff Frutas vermelhas. A música era ótima, "I wish", do Infected Mushroom. (PERFEITA!)

Sakura se sentou no banco do bar e ficou lá. Tirou a máscara. Sasuke se sentou ao lado dela, mas a mesma nem notou sua presença.

- Boa noite, Senhorita – disse Sasuke, disfarçando para a mesma não conhecê-lo.

- Ah, boa noite – disse Sakura.

Sasuke usava a máscara ainda. Puxava assunto direto. Sakura sempre sorria meio corada... Coisa que deixou Sasuke mais apaixonado do que já era por ela. Mas parece que sua decisão de esquecê-la, havia ido por água a baixo.

Eles conversavam sobre tudo. Agora, estavam falando sobre... Pingüins?

- Sabia que quando um pingüim encontra seu par, eles ficam juntos para sempre? – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Sasuke sorriu. Ficou meio corado e sem jeito. Ele estava um pouco bêbado e do nada, perguntou.

- Quer ser meu pingüim? – perguntou ele.

Sakura ficou sem jeito, corou MUITO.

- Errr... – disse ela corada, mas foi surpreendida pelo beijo doce de Sasuke. Após o beijo, ambos coraram.

Sakura não reconhecia Sasuke, ele para ela, era apenas um garoto de um barzinho qualquer.

Reconheceu Sasuke? Não. Ele a reconheceu? Sim, com a ajuda do Gaara...

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura e Sasuke ficaram se olhando corados. Ela estava gostando dele? Mesmo sem reconhecê-lo?

- Você morou no Japão, certo? – perguntou Sasuke.

- S-Sim – respondeu ela corada.

- Então,me fale uma frase em japonês. – disse Sasuke.

- Mas Japonês tem muito inglês no meio, mas tudo bem... "Let's stay together, itsumo" – disse Sakura dando uma "indireta".

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Não posso dizer ainda – disse Sakura olhando para o lado.

A noite passou. Sasuke e Sakura conversavam animados e corados.

- Pessoal, vou fechar, já é 5 da manhã – disse o dono do bar.

Todos concordaram. Sasuke deu um beijo doce de "Boa Noite" na Sakura. Ela tentou tirar a máscara dele,mas ele não deixou.

Sakura foi embora meio bolada com isso. Chegou no apartamento e se jogou na cama, morrendo de sono.

- Testuda... Quem era aquele garoto que tava contigo? – perguntou Ino.

- Eu sei lá. Esqueci de perguntar o nome dele – disse Sakura quase dormindo.

- Ele parecia o Sasuke – disse Tenten.

- MAS QUE DIABOS?! – berrou Sakura – Não pode ser ele, ele deve ta com outra agora, ele nunca iria voltar para mim Tenten, te liga.

Sakura ferrou na cama.

Ino e Tenten ficaram conversando em voz baixa, Deidara dormia profundamente na... CAMA DA AZUMI! (HOHOHOHO -).

- Mas é estranho. Ele era muito parecido com o Sasuke – disse Tenten.

- Sim... Cabelo, mesmo tom... – disse Ino – Mundo estranho.

- É – disse Tenten.

Enfim,as duas foram para seus quartos dormirem. Iriam dormir o dia TOOOODO.

* * *

**N/A: **Zenty, desculpa se eu demorei. :B Bem, não muito o que dizer, a não ser que queiram saber da minha vida. (ÓBVIO que não vão querer saber da vida de uma garota que não tem nada pra fazer. Vão querer é a fic o.o) Mas sei lá. Vamos aos reviews. 8D

**_Vicky-chan 11 - _**SODHIODSAHSOIHAD não exagera. i3i'

**_Hitomi-imou-chan - _**SADOIHDSAO não exagera. i3i 2 Mas, é pode ser o caso de eu expulsei o quádruplo maravilha, maas... Eu sinceramente não sabia o que escrever na parte em que eles aparecem. Sinceramente, não sei. 8D Raras serão as vezes que eles irão aparecer em fics minhas, acho que não tenho 'talento' para escrever algo sobre eles. XD

**_Borboleta escarlate - _**O Deidara? Bem... Sozinho ele não vai ficar. \hoho

**_Ice Girl Leticia - _**ODSHDOASI, não se preocupa XD E abafa, valeu pelo elogio. XD E claro, umas amigas minhas viram a crítica e apenas me falaram "Ela vai ajudar você a melhorar. Ela apenas citou seus defeitos, e não suas qualidades." Então, acho mesmo que vai me ajudar a melhorar, apesar de ter magoado um pouco no começo. X3

**_xxBeauvoirxx -_** Sim, sim. Eu gosto muito de escrever. Cheguei a comprar um caderno universitário para escrever as continuações de umas fics que eu faço e deixo salvas aqui, para quando eu terminar uma, escolher a qual postar. Isso já tá virando doença. x.x É, eu leio e releio, mas as vezes eu lembro de uma coisa e acabo esquecendo totalmente do que eu tava fazendo e é bem no típico: "Abre o word + salva fecha". Sim, sim, gosto de romantismo perfeito. É legal e fofo. (?) ( mode shoujomaníaca on D: ) Oh yeah. Bem, ao caso dos 'verdes esmeralda', sei lá, vem na cabeça. CULPE A MINHA BURRICE E IGNORÂNCIA DE NÃO PENSAR NISSO. Ç3Ç

O negócio do 'disse fulano', é mania já e fica difícil tirar. XD Peguei com a minha senpai (**_Jo-Hime_**) e agora, fica foda tirar. x' Ah, os emoticons, bem, preguiça de tirar. Tanto que, antes quando eu escrevia, (leia-se: quando comecei a escrever a fic) eu tentei diminuir o uso de emoticons, mas ficou difícil. Tô tentando o máximo escrever sem emoticons e quando eu boto sem querer, eu deleto. 8D Mas as vezes bate aquela preguiça dominante, que toma conta do seu corpo e faz você ficar vadiando pelos sites da internet ou cair dura na cama. (leia-se: preguiça impossível de controlar; sono.)

**_ps: _**"Aquela maldita" foi para a preguiça, tá? XD

**_ps2: _**DSHOISDAHIOD, muito pelo contrário. XD Eu gostaria que não só você, mas que outras pessoas criticassem. Assim eu poderia melhorar e enxergar meus erros, coisas que as vezes eu não noto, sacou? 8D

**_ps3:_** Tá aí. 8D

**_ps4: _** Erros de português todo mundo comente, é normal. XD Sem problemas. XD

* * *

(obs: a resposta é tão grande que tive que botar a linha para separar, SUIAHSAHSOAHAUH)

**_Anete - _**Essa fanfic tem 35 capítulos. 8D Não é nem 30 e nem 40. XD Ah sim, é bem fora da realidade. Mas, é ficção. E também, a onde já se viu um homem prateado, surfando na praia? Ou um cara que do nada, fica forte e verde? Então, deixamos quieto. 8D

**_Cla-chan-K - _**No começo da fic, eu era fanática por InoxShika, GaaxOCC e TemarixOCC. Mas eu andei lendo várias fics em que era InoxGaa, ShikaxTema. Então, comecei a gostar muito de Ino e Gaara. Não duvide que o casais mudarão para isso. Foi na segunda temporada que isso começou a acontecer. Ah, a preguiça não deixa eu mudar algo. .' O Itachi vai ficar feliz com uma garota, criada por uma amiga, e a Dejiko... Bem, ela é igual à Tropa de elite: Pega um pega geral. Então, ela não vai ficar sozinha, fikdik.

* * *

**Boa semana, estudem para as provas, não usem drogas e sejam bons anjinhos para suas mamães! 8D E não dancem PUMP!THEPREX3 no piso, dói muito o pé. Muito menos a 'OY, OY, OY!' ou a 'BEETHOVEN VIRUS'! OHDSAOISDA parei. Ç.Ç (mode pump maníaca on)**


	22. Aulas? O cursinho prévestibular!

**Capítulo 22 – Aulas? O cursinho Pré-Vestibular!**

_- Sim... Cabelo, mesmo tom... – disse Ino – Mundo estranho._

_- É – disse Tenten._

_Enfim,as duas foram para seus quartos dormirem. Iriam dormir o dia TOOOODO._

* * *

Estranho. Muito estranho. Como Sasuke poderia ter voltado? E por que ele estaria NAQUELE bar? Por que JUSTO aquele?

- QUE PORRA – berrou Sakura enquanto socava seu travesseiro – POR QUE ELE ESTARIA AQUI?!

- Sakura, calma! – disse Ino. – Pode ser ele, mas ao mesmo tempo, pode NÃO ser!

- É mesmo! Te acalma! – disse Tenten – Isso já faz uns três dias, então, te acalma, porque amanhã começa as aulas do pré.

- Ah é. – falou ela voltando ao estado normal.

- Às vezes ela me assusta... – cochichou Tenten para Ino.

- Sim. – respondeu Ino.

- Oi? - perguntou Deidara NOVAMENTE sem camisa.

As meninas quase que pulavam nele.

- Deidara, por que você tem a mania de sair sem camisa pela casa? - perguntou Ino babando.

- Ele é seu irmão, Ino, controle-se. – cochichou Tenten.

- Porque é... Confortável? – respondeu ele (Você nem imagina o quanto/ **_PS_**: Autoras babando).

- Ô se é viu? - disse Sakura secando-o.

- AAAAAAAAAAH, DEIDARA, A MIYUKI QUER ME MATAAAAAAAR! – berrou Azumi meio que arrombando a porta e indo para trás dele (Se escondendo, no caso).

- Sério? – berrou Ino.

- É! - falou ela apontando pra a Miyuki com uma metralhadora de 9,99.

- Entendo. – falou Deidara.

TRIIIIIIIIIIM (Telefone.)

- _Seven Days..._ – falou uma voz rouca e fria fazendo todos arrepiar e fazerem berrarem.

- AAAAAAAAAAH EU TO COM MEDO! – berrava Azumi que pulou no colo de Deidara.

- MAI QUE BAGULHO É ESSE?! – berrou Deidara que havia acabado de atender o telefone.

- É O PAPAI NOEL DIZENDO "HOHOHO" – berrou Miyuki que aparecia com um tanque de guerra de camelôdromo.

- Ela ainda vai detonar com o meu apartamento... – cochichou Sakura para Tenten.

- É. Vamos ter que aturar isso por um bom tempo. Afinal, ela é nossa vizinha. – disse Tenten.

- Não precisava lembrar... – choramingou Sakura indo para o quarto.

Sakura entrou no quarto e até de lá, dava de escutar os berros da Azumi sendo arrastada para "o lado escuro da vida" com a Miyuki o Deidara tentando se agüentar no chão, Azumi não parava de puxá-lo.

Lá, ela encontrou Kyo, seu gatinho deitado no tapete.

- Bom dia dorminhoco. – disse Sakura fazendo carinho no mesmo.

O gato começou a se balançar de um lado para o outro. Sakura sorriu e foi para a janela do seu quarto. O sono estava lhe dominando. Seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. Ela se jogou na cama sem mais nem menos. Dormiu profundamente. Azumi e Miyuki sumiram para o Infinito e Além. Deidara foi tomar banho. Ino estava dormindo e Tenten estava preparando o jantar. Depois de pronto, pegou duas panelas e começou a bate-las e berrar pelo AP.

- TA NA HORA DE ACORDAR, O LÊ O LÊ O OLÁ! – berrava Tenten.

"Eu. Mato. Ela." – pensou Ino. Sakura pensava o mesmo.

Deidara saiu do banho, vestiu uma camiseta social branca e uma calça jeans. Ino estava usando a mesma roupa de pedreira dela, uma blusa larga e uma bermuda jeans. Sakura estava com a mesma roupa de antes, não havia trocado. Já era oito da noite. Todos foram para a sala de jantar comer... MIOJO!

- Eu sei fazer miojo, já posso casar né? - perguntou Tenten com um sorriso de Naruto.

- Claro. – disse Deidara.

- Deidara, porque você está com uma roupa... Meio social? – perguntou Ino.

- Eu vou procurar emprego. – disse Deidara.

- Como GO-GO BOY?! – berrou Sakura se engasgando com a coca-cola.

- Não – berrou Deidara. – Por que você acha isso?

- São oito e quinze da noite. Que emprego você vai procurar às **_OITOEQUINZE_** da noite?! – perguntou Ino dando tapas e tapas nas costas de Sakura.

- Eu sei lá. Prostituta de esquina não deve ser tão ruim. – disse Deidara.

As três o encararam.

- VOCÊ COBRA QUANTO?! – berrou as três em coro.

Deidara as olhou com cara de bunda.

- Me poupe. – disse ele.

Elas coraram. Morreram de vergonha. O QUE ERA AQUILO? Voltaram a devorar o miojo.

- Ino, você vai na locadora alugar o filme, beleza? – disse Tenten.

- Por que tem que ser logo eu?! – perguntou Ino.

- Porque você não aluga filmes pornôs como o Deidara? – disse Sakura.

- Porra, não revela... – disse Deidara tomando alguns goles de Cerveja que havia comprado no barzinho.

Depois de alguns minutos, Deidara encontrava-se bêbado, havia 36 latinhas de cerveja no chão, Ino estava trocando de canal da Televisão, Tenten estava brincando naqueles "cubinhoputosdascores" e Sakura estava olhando para o nada com o Kyo em seu colo.

- Eu vou comprar mais uma... Mais... HICKS, cerveja... – disse Deidara indo para a porta.

- Ta bom. Vai na fé, querido, vai na fé. – disse Sakura.

Não dá 5 minutos, o telefone do AP de Sakura toca. Sakura atende.

- Alô? – disse Sakura.

- Sakura, eu me perdi... - disse Deidara.

- Aonde? – perguntou Sakura.

- No corredor... – disse Deidara.

- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE SE PERDER EM UM CORREDOR... **RETO**?! – berrou Sakura no telefone.

- Ele ta chapado, dá um desconto pra ele. – disse Ino.

Sakura foi buscar Deidara o corredor. Ele entra e dá de cara com Kyo.

- Que gatinho bunit... – disse Deidara.

Ele só viu o gato avançando nele, começando a machucá-lo. Ino parou de trocar os canais de TV e começou a ver a briga.

- INO ME AJUDA – berrou Deidara.

- "Como que eu posos ajudá-lo?" – pensou Ino. – "Já sei!"

- VAI GATINHO, VAI GATINHO! – berrava Ino.

Tenten tacou o cubo mágico na cabeça do Deidara.

- GAAAAAAAAATOOOOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOO! – berrava Tenten.

Sakura aparece com uma roupa de líder de torcida.

- ME DA UM "G"! ME DÁ UM "A"! ME DÁ UM "T" E MAIS UM "O"! GATO GATO GATO! – berrava Sakura

(parte acima. Piração tomou conta XD parte by Ana-chan)

Todos se ajeitaram. Kyo foi para a casinha, Sakura vestiu-se normalmente. Tenten e Ino pararam. Ino e Sakura arrastaram Deidara para o banheiro do mesmo para fazê-lo tomar banho. Ligaram o chuveiro, Deidara meteu a mão na água.

- Essa porra ta gelada... – disse ele.

- Tas bêbado, então não reclama. – disse Sakura.

- É é, ta quentinha a água! – disse Ino.

Deidara meteu a mão na água novamente. Olhou para Ino.

- Tu acha que eu so trouxa? – perguntou ele.

Ino empurrou Deidara para o chuveiro de roupa e tudo.

- TE ENTERRA DESGRAÇADO Ò-Ó – berrou Ino.

- AHHHH QUE COISA GELAAADA - berra Deidara

- SE TU RECLAMAR MUITO EU TE AFOGO NO RALO Ò-Ó - berra Sakura.

- Ula-lá, que água quentiinha - canta Deidara

(parte do ralo até aqui, By Ana XD)

Deidara ficou plantado no chuveiro. Sakura vestiu o pijama o foi dormir. Já era dez da noite. Deidara desligou o chuveiro e dormiu lá mesmo. Tenten e Ino ferraram no sono.

* * *

- UMA VEZ FLAMENGO, FLAMENGO ATÉ MORREEEEEEEEEER! – berrava um ruivo em uma mansão.

- DALE CÚRINTHIANS – berrou um garoto de cabelos pretos arrepiados.

- ZÉ, VOCÊ FOI INGRATO ME LEVOU PRO MATO, ME ADSVIRGINOOOU! HOJE TO TODA FUDIDA COM AS TETA CAÍDA QUE VOCÊ CHUPOOOU! ZÉ, VOU CORTAR TEU SACO PRA TAPAR O BURACO QUE VOCÊ ME FEEZ, ZÉ PRA FALAR A VERDADE, EU TO COM VONTADE DE DAR _PRUCÊ_ OUTRA VEEEEEZ! - cantava um garoto de cabelos negros e compridos, com uma cicatriz dos dois lados do nariz.

- ITACHI BICHA - berrou o ruivo e o de cabelos negros.

- Seus sem-graças. – disse Itachi.

- Ui. – disse Gaara, o ruivo.

- Cala a boca. – disse Sasuke, o moreno.

- Epa? Cadê aquela animação toda dos times? – perguntou Itachi. – Vamo lá povo, "I WILL SURVIVE! I WILL SURVIIVEEEE!" ANDA, ANIMAÇÃO! SE NÃO EU VOU PEGAR VOCÊS!

Gaara e Sasuke saem correndo.

- Ai ai meus 14 anos... – disse Gaara.

- Eles tem medo do meu charme... – disse Itachi se lamentando.

- Mas e ae... Rola uma Shoppinzera amanhã? – perguntou Gaara.

- Você quis dizer, Shopping, certo? – disse Sasuke.

- Graande garoto! – disse Gaara. – Aham.

- Pode ser. – disse Sasuke.

* * *

Sete da manhã. Um despertador toca. Ele era branco com um desenho rosa claro.

- Hunf... – murmurou Sakura metendo a mão no despertador. – AAAH! Hoje tem o pré!

Sakura se levantou rápido, acordou Ino e Tenten e foi tomar um banho. Vestiu-se.Já era Sete e vinte. Todas estavam prontas, com suas mochilas. Já era Sete e meia. Chegaram no cursinho, 7:45.

- Que horas começa o cursinho? – perguntou Ino.

- Às oito. – disse Sakura.

- Chegamos 15 minutos adiantados. – disse Tenten.

- Aham. Pelo menos iremos ver o povo que ta chegando! – disse Ino com um sorriso.

- Bom dia. – disse uma voz masculina abraçando Ino pela cintura.

- Shi.Ka.Ma.Ru. – disse Ino pausadamente.

- Acertou. – disse Shikamaru.

Os dois se cumprimentaram com beijos. Tenten e Sakura se viraram para não segurar vela.

- BOOOOOOOM DIAAAAAAA AMIGUINHAS! – berrou Dejiko com um sorriso.

- DEJIKO! – berrou Sakura abraçando-a.

Elas se abraçaram.

- Quanto tempo! – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

- Sim! Sinto até saudade de você com o Sasuke lá em casa... – disse ela meio tristonha.

- Mas... Falando nisso... Cadê o Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura.

- Voltou para a cidade a uns dias atrás. – disse Dejiko sorrindo.

- Q-Que dia? – perguntou Sakura.

- Terça-feira se não me falhe a memória. – disse Dejiko. – Ele tava lá no barzinho!

Sakura paralisou. Não poderia ser ele. Nunca. Não. O sinal tocou. Todos foram para suas salas. Um professor chegou e começou a fazer a chamada. Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Dejiko, Azumi, Miyuki, Sakura e...

- Uchiha Sasuke. – disse o professor.

- Aqui. – disse um garoto de cabelos negros arrepiados que se sentava duas carteiras à frente de Sakura.

"IMPOSSÍVEL!" – pensou ela desesperada.

- "Não... Esses cabelos não, não pode ser ela... Por que na mesma escola? POR QUÊ?!" pensava Sasuke.

- Agora como é o primeiro dia do vestibular, de acordo com a Tsunade, vocês terão o dia para se conhecer. – dizia o professor com cara de bunda.

Sakura? Nem prestava atenção. Só pensava e como faria para falar com **ELE.**

- Cara, a Sakura vai entrar em estado de choque... – cochichava Tenten para Ino.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, SOCORRO! – berrava alguma coisa no lado de fora.

Ino do jeito que é curiosa, foi ver. Adivinha? Azumi grudada em Deidara que era perseguida por Miyuki.

- Elas não vão se dar tão bem... – falava Ino rindo da situação do irmão.

- MIYUKI, EU SOU MUITO NOVA PRA MORRER! – choramingava Azumi.

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO A CAMA BATENDO TODO DIA NA PAREDE E... – berrava Miyuki até que viu um deus.

- É Deidara, sortuuuuudo, né? – zombava Itachi.

- Vá se ferrar Itachi - falava Deidara mostrando o dedo do meio.

- "Itachi, hum?" pensava Miyuki.

Itachi passava e via Miyuki, decidiu falar com ela.

- Oi \o/ - cumprimentava Itachi com um beijo na trave (Canto da boca.).

- "Atrevido e gostoso! -" pensava Miyuki.

- Oi! - cumprimentava Miyuki que foi dar um beijo na trave, mas ERROU e deu um selinho.

- "HOHO, atrevida e gostosa!" - pensou Itachi com um sorriso malicioso.

Itachi foi levando ela para um canto mais afastado.

- Sabia que você é linda? – sussurrava Itachi no ouvido dela, que a mesma estava hipnotizada.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele, o mesmo arrepiou-se. Ele tocou os dois lábios e a imprensou contra a parede e colocando suas mãos por cima das delas. Ele a beijava com vontade, e não como as outras, um beijo qualquer. Ela acariciava o cabelo do moreno enquanto o mesmo brincava com mechas roxas da menina.

- USEM CAMISINHA \Õ\ - berrou Tenten estragando o clima.

Itachi e Miyuki nem deram bola, estavam mais ligados na situação DELES.

- Afinal, o que o Deidara e o Itachi estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eles não fazem nada o dia inteiro, então, de manhã eles vão começar a vir para cá. Pelo menos aqui tem algo para eles fazerem. – disse Ino se referindo à Miyuki e Itachi que estava se amassando num cantinho escuro.

- É. – disse Sakura abaixando a cabeça.

Elas notaram a tristeza da amiga. Sasuke estava sentado em um banco daquela "mini-escola".

* * *

- "Puta vida sacana..." – pensou o mesmo.

- Fazendo o quê? – perguntou Gaara.

- Comendo tua bunda, valeu? – disse Sasuke.

- Ui, não faz assim amor. – disse Gaara tirando sarro.

Sasuke escuta. Aquele nome. Sasuke vê. Aqueles cabelos rosados e olhos verdes.

- HARUNO SAKURA, VENHA CÁ! – berrou Ino.

Não. Ela não poderia ter parado no mesmo cursinho que Sasuke. Não mesmo! Porque tinha que ser logo lá? Havia tantos locais... Porque logo aquele? Vida Sacana? Imagina!

- Puta que pariu. – disse Sasuke virando a cara.

- Ei bichonas! – disse Dejiko rindo. – Vamos jogar Verdade ou Conseqüência?

Gaara e Sasuke se olharam com aquela mesma cara de "Agora fudeu. Vai que vai."

- Vamos. – disse os dois em coro.

- Ok! Venham! – disse Dejiko os puxando até um canto onde todo o pessoal estava reunido.

Shikamaru, Ino, Itachi, Miyuki, Azumi, Deidara, Sakura, Tenten e Neji. Todos estavam sentados. Gaara, Dejiko e Sasuke se sentaram. Sakura e Sasuke se encararam por alguns segundos, mas depois, pararam por causa da garrafa girando.

- Deu... Neji pergunta para a Miyuki. – disse Ino.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência? – perguntou Neji.

- Conseqüência. – disse Miyuki com um olhar desafiador.

- Agarra o próximo aluno que passar por aqui. – disse Neji.

Itachi se levantou e começou a andar perto da Miyuki. Ela deu de ombros e agarrou Itachi.

- Isso é marmelada - disse Tenten.

- Vizinha baita gente fina – disse Ino.

- Quem gira? – perguntou Sakura.

Aquela voz. Aquela voz suave que enlouquece qualquer garoto. Sasuke estava começando a soar frio.

- É o Neji, não? – disse Shikamaru.

- É. – disse Dejiko.

Neji girou.

- Dejiko pergunta para a Ino. – disse Neji.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Verdade. – disse Ino.

- É verdade que na quinta série, na festa do pijama, você levantou sua camisola e mostrou sua calcinha fio dental para todo mundo? – perguntou Dejiko.

- EU TE MATO SUA VACA! – berrou Ino quase esgoelando a garota. – QUEM FOI QUE CONTOU ISSO À ELA?!

- Caham... Quem foi que revelou? – debochou Tenten.

Todos começaram a soltar leves risadas. Ino parou.

- É. É verdade. – disse Ino.

- EU AINDA ME LEMBRO DA COR! – berrou Gaara.

Não demorou muito ele levou um cascudo da Ino.

- CALA A BOCA BATATA FRITA COM CATCHUP! – berrou Ino.

- Por que o batata frita? – perguntou Sasuke.

Aquela voz. Aquele jeito sexy que ele falava. Sakura estava começando a enlouquecer. (UI).

- Eu sei lá, deu vontade. – disse Ino.

Gota. Depois de várias descobertas, risos, micos, beijos, tapas e oraioqueoparta, chegou uma hora em que... Alguém quase morreu.

- Sakura, verdade ou conseqüência? – perguntou Itachi.

- C-Consequência. – disse Sakura.

- Beija o Sasuke. Sem mais. – disse Itachi.

"AH NÃO!" – desesperou-se Sakura em seus pensamentos. "MEUDEUS, O QUE EU VOU FAZER?!"

Sakura começou a corar e a soar frio. Gaara, para ser mais direto, disse.

- Anda logo Sasuke, beije-a. Ela nunca vai dar iniciativa.

Pronto. O beijo ta comprovado. Sasuke estava esperando isso a muito tempo. Ele se levantou e a levantou pelo braço, segurou na sua cintura e antes de começar o beijo, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu estava com saudades desse beijo." Sakura derreteu-se. E lá, ele deu o início de um beijo apaixonado. Todos fizeram um "OOOOH". Esse casal arrebentaria todos, mas alguém que estava de olho, não estava gostando.

"Eu ainda mato aquele garoto..." – pensou uma certa pessoa de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos do mesmo tom.

Seu nome? Saitaki Sai. Sim. Aquele Sai. O Sai que Sakura amava. O Sai que Sakura sempre desejou que agora, Sai deseja Sakura e ela? Não mais. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Sakura. Ela havia mexido com seu coração. Ele se encantou mais por ela do que com as gêmeas-problema, Mayuu e Sayuu.

"O Sasuke ganhou um rival. Um grande rival." – pensou Sai que se afastava do local onde todos estavam. Ele estava a uns 4 metros de distância de lá.

- USEM CAMISINHA! – berrou Tenten.

- Tenten, você pensa que todo mundo vai fazer algo de sacanagem, não é? – debochou Ino.

- Nem sempre. Só quando as coisas esquentam. – disse Tenten se referindo a Sasuke que deslizava sua mão na lateral do corpo da jovem.

- Daqui a pouco ele mete a mão na bunda dela. – disse Gaara. – Vai lá Sasuke, esse é o espírito!

- 52 segundos se beijando... Beijo comprido hein? – disse Azumi contando no relógio.

- Eles ainda não bateram nosso record. – disse Itachi se referindo a ele e a Miyuki.

- Cara, mas vocês não se beijam, vocês fazem um filho! – debochou Tenten.

- AAH, DEIXA EU RESPIRAR – berrou Sakura ao fim do beijo.

Sasuke soltou uma risadinha.

- Eu sabia que a Sakura não ia agüentar tanto tempo. Ela nunca agüenta. – disse Gaara.

- Desde quando você sabe alguma coisa da Sakura? – perguntou Ino arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Isso tudo que eu falei foi um chute. Dããã. – disse Gaara.

- Era besta demais para ser verdade. – disse Neji.

- Ta bom,ta bom, vamos continuar com a brincadeira. – disse Ino.

Sasuke ficou secando Sakura discretamente no decorrer da brincadeira. Sakura? O mesmo.

- Ino agarra o Gaara Òó – disse Deidara.

- WHAT THE FUCK?! – berrou Ino e Gaara juntos.

- Ela tem namorado, seu pervertido. – disse Shikamaru com uma atmosfera negra que saía do seu corpo (dumaaal 66)

- Eu a-acho que não é bom mesmo... – disse Deidara.

Shikamaru quase espancava Deidara lá. Todos taparam seus olhos para não ver a cena "sangrenta." Todos se juntaram em uma mesa na cantina mais próxima e ficaram conversando. Sasuke e Sakura estavam em uma mesa mais afastada do pessoal, apenas se olhando.

* * *

- O que você quis dizer com "Let's stay together itsumo?" – perguntou Sasuke.

- E-Então era você...?! – perguntou Sakura pasma.

- Sim. Agora diz. – disse Sasuke.

- Vamos ficar juntos eternamente... – disse Sakura em voz baixa.

- Hã? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Essa é a minha frase preferida... Let's stay together itsumo significa "Vamos ficar juntos eternamente". – disse Sakura.

Sasuke corou. Sakura virou a cara e ficou muito vermelha.

- Eu só queria te esquecer. Mas vejo que isso é impossível. – disse Sasuke abaixando a cabeça.

Sakura se assustou. Ele iria embora de novo? Não... Aquilo estava ficando cada vez pior.

- Quer dizer que... Você não me ama mais? – perguntou Sakura abaixando a cabeça, triste.

- Em nenhum momento eu disse isso. – disse Sasuke.

UAU! ESPERANÇA É A ÚLTIMA QUE MORRE! (**Pai da Gah:** e a Sogra é a primeira \o/) Sakura olhou nos olhos dele e quase começou a chorar.

- Eu não quero te perder... – disse Sakura segurando a mão dele. – Eu passei por tanta coisa para ficarmos juntos... Eu te amo, não quero te perder...

- Sakura, nosso namoro nunca irá dar certo. Sempre que a gente começa o namoro, alguém vem preparado para estragar ou acontece algo com um de nós e acabamos brigando. – disse Sasuke segurando na mão da garota.

- Mas por que diabos não enfrentamos isso juntos?! – perguntou Sakura quase berrando, chorando. – Casal enfrentam tudo juntos, encaram tudo juntos... – Sakura foi interrompida.

- O único problema, é que não somos um casal. – disse Sasuke.

- Mas podemos ser, não?! – disse Sakura.

- Já nos prejudicamos o bastante. Não vai dar certo. – disse Sasuke.

Sakura ficou de bruços na mesa e chorou mais. Muito mais.

- Você não tem noção do quanto eu te amo... Do quanto eu preciso de você, do quanto eu te quero e do quanto eu me arrependo das coisas ruins que fiz à você... – disse Sakura.

- Eu também Sakura. Mas... – disse Sasuke.

- Mas o que? Ah, claro, sou apenas mais uma na sua vida. Pois fique sabendo que você não é apenas "mais um" na minha vida. Eu te amo de verdade, não te trato como objeto nem nada. É difícil entender que eu te amo?! Mas que droga! Eu te amo e você me ama, mas o único culpado disso tudo é você Sasuke que não quer levar esse amor para frente. – disse Sakura que se levantou e saiu correndo em lágrimas até o banheiro.

- "Mas o que...?" – pensou Sasuke, perplexo.

Sakura chegou ao banheiro e começou a chorar e chorar mais ainda.

**N/A**: ME DESCULPEM SE DEMOREI! . Sinceras desculpas, sinceríssimas! - essa palavra existe? Vou responder às reviews!

**Borboleta Escarlate - **DSAJDSAPOJDASPOSA sim, sim. Furuba é muito foda, sem comentários, mas prefiro Ouran High School host club. E ao caso da frase "let's stay together itsumo", OIHSDAIOHSAO sim sim, abafa XDD Mas deixa, somos duas desesperadas que procuram furuba por todos os lados. XD

**Vicky-chan 11 - **DSADPSAJDSAPOJDAS a criatividade está fértil 8D Eu posso postar um capítulo todo dia, XD

**Ice Girl Leticia - **SDSADIOHIASO mandou um e-mail pra mim? . - sou do tipo que não leio e-mails, abafa ODSAHODSAHSOAIHD - VAI ESTUDAR MENINË XDD SOIHDSAI valeu n.n

**N/A:** Como não tem muitas reviews para responder, tudo bem. IODSHOSAHAO Boa semana, não usem drogas, escovem os dentes antes de dormir, **joguem pump PREX3** - vale a pena - não dêem tão cedo. ODSAHODSIHSA PAREI. Até \o\


	23. Juntos ou Não?

**Capítulo 23 – Juntos ou não?**

_- "Mas o que...?" – pensou Sasuke, perplexo._

_Sakura chegou ao banheiro e começou a chorar e chorar mais ainda._

* * *

Não pode pensar em namoro agora. Nunca. O cursinho pré-vestibular é puxado, e também, se você for bem em tudo, você tem uma entrada na faculdade garantida.

"Mas que droga..." – pensava Sakura sentada na sua cama.

- Sakura, vamos! Saia desse quarto, você está assim desde que chegou. – disse Ino batendo na porta.

- Você não entende Ino. Você nunca vai entender... – disse Sakura em voz baixa.

- Sakura, vem comer alguma coisa! – disse Tenten batendo na porta também.

- To sem fome. – disse Sakura que se deitava na cama, abraçando suas pernas.

- Ela não comeu nada o dia inteiro... – disse Ino preocupada.

- É... O que será que aconteceu entre ela e o Sasuke? – perguntou-se Tenten.

- Ela foi chorando para o banheiro... A Dejiko viu e ficou preocupada. Foi até lá pra conversar com ela, mas parece que não adiantou nada. Ela não falou nada. – disse Ino.

- O que o Sasuke fez para ela...? – perguntou Tenten pensativa.

- Eu não sei. Mas coisa boa não é. – disse Ino indo para o sofá.

Tenten e Ino ficaram sentadas no sofá, conversando sobre Sakura. Estavam muito preocupadas com a amiga.

* * *

- Dejiko, me fale. – disse Sasuke. – O que a Sakura te disse no banheiro?

- Não interessa. – disse Dejiko que estava sentada no sofá, vendo TV.

- Dejiko, eu to perdendo a paciência. Me diz logo o que a Sakura te disse. – disse Sasuke.

- Para o seu governo, ela não disse N-A-D-A. Eu tentei ajudá-la, mas ela não disse nada. – disse Dejiko. – Ela deve ta bem magoada com você.

- AH claro, ela entendeu que eu tratei ela como um objeto todo esse tempo. – disse Sasuke.

- E... Isso é verdade...? – perguntou Dejiko em voz baixa.

Sasuke nada respondeu.

- Sasuke, a Sakura não é mais uma de suas garotinhas loucas atiradas que vão para cima de você... Não faça com ela o que você fez com as outras, não faça tudo aquilo se repetir novamente. Uma pessoa se machucou muito da última vez... Não faça outra sofrer novamente. – disse Dejiko abaixando a cabeça. – A Sakura é gente boa e te ama de verdade. Se ela não te amasse, não namoraria com você e não ficaria chorando por dias e dias quando ela foi para o Japão e nem voltaria.

Dejiko tinha certeza. Por que a Sakura teria de ser mais uma de suas "ficantes"? Sakura era bonita, gostava mesmo do Sasuke e não ficava se atirando para ele. (a não ser que estivesse bêbada).

- Cala a boca. – disse Sasuke indo para o quarto.

- "Cala a boca? É a única coisa que ele sabe dizer... Ele não entende, adora fazer garotas sofrerem." – pensou Dejiko.

* * *

- Oi pessoal... - falava Azumi entrando na casa com um semblante triste.

- Oi... - disseram desanimados.

- O que foi Azuu-san? - perguntou Tenten.

- Fiquei sabendo sobre a Sakura... - falou ela séria.

- Não fica assim, daqui a pouco ela retoma o espírito você vai ver! nn - consolava Ino.

- É... Mas deve ter sido muito ruim pra ela... - disse Azumi.

- Mas nem por isso você vai ficar triste, né Azumi? - perguntou Miyuki.

- Mi-chan, mas isso irrita MUITO. Eu não derramaria minhas lágrimas que estão reservadas por UM garoto. - dizia Azumi.

Sakura escutava tudo, ouvira o que Azumi disse, ficou espantada, entrou em cena e falou interropendo Ino que iria falar.

- Sim Azumi, eu também não, eu sempre tento, mas ele me fez sofrer demais, não tem como eu derramar minhas lágrimas... – disse Sakura.

Todos a olharam assustados.

- ... O Sasuke deve ter pensado que eu era mais um de seus brinquedinhos que ele poderia pegar e largar a hora que ele quiser, mas ele está totalmente errado... A Dejiko tentou falar comigo no banheiro, mas quase não falei com ela. Ela disse várias coisas sobre o Sasuke ser um imbecil... Ela até me contou uma história... Muito triste. – disse Sakura.

* * *

**_Flash Back On_**

- Olha Sakura, vou te contar uma história... É muito triste, mas é o que o Sasuke realmente fez... – disse Dejiko.

Sakura nada respondeu, apenas continuou a escutar.

**_Flash Back Off_**

* * *

**( História On )**

Sasuke tinha 15 anos. Sakura já havia ido para o Japão, e ele estava disposto a esquecê-la, pois ele pensava que ela iria deixá-lo. Começou a namorar uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos claros, chegados à cor mel. Era linda. Seu nome? Sadako. Depois de 6 meses de namoro, Sadako esperava mais do que Beijos, amassos e juras de amor. Ela queria uma noite. Uma noite perfeita. Mas... Parece que essa noite nunca chegaria.

- Por que... Sasuke...? – perguntou Sadako, que encontrava o garoto sentado em um sofá, dizendo palavras muito cruéis a ela. – Você sempre disse que me amava, agora está me jogando fora assim como... Um lixo?!

- Você sempre foi um lixo. E sempre será. Você foi apenas mais uma dos meus objetos pessoais, Sadako Nakamura. – disse Sasuke.

Sadako se desmanchou em lágrimas.

- Você vai se arrepender... Pelo o resto de sua vida, Sasuke... Eu nunca irei esquecer disso que você fez comigo... Ouviu? Nunca. – disse Sadako que saía chorando.

"Desculpe Sadako... Mas eu amo outra. E essa outra, parece que nunca voltará." – pensou Sasuke ao ver Sadako dando as costas para ele.

Três dias depois, ele recebe uma ligação. Uma ligação que o deixou pasmo, perplexo, assustado, talvez, traumatizado.

- OK... – disse Sasuke.

Logo, ele liga a TV. Pra quê?

A mesma apresentadora do Jornal da noite, estava dizendo as palavras que chocaram Sasuke...

"_Uma garota de 15 anos se suicida, pegando o carro dos pais e atirando-o contra uma mureta. O carro não explodiu, mas a garota morreu na hora. Seu nome era Sadako Nakamura, e ela carregava com ela, um bilhete, falando sobre o namoro dela com o Uchiha Sasuke. Que na verdade, era as últimas palavras que ele disse a ela. Ela é filha do gerente das lojas Makenji. Meus pêsames._"

- Que porcaria... – disse Sasuke em voz baixa.

- Sasuke... Essa Sadako era... – disse Dejiko.

- É. – disse Sasuke.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! – berrou Dejiko.

- Eu despejei ela. – disse Sasuke. – Mas ela se matou.

- Sasuke, ela te amava mais que TUDO na vida! Ela disse que mataria por você, disse que fugiria de casa por você... E você... Faz isso com ela?! Ela te amava muito! Talvez ela te desse mais valor do que a Sakura te deu! – disse Dejiko.

- Não toque mais no nome das duas aqui em casa. E isso é para sempre, mesmo se a Sakura tenha voltado ou não. – disse Sasuke indo para o quarto, batendo porta.

**( História Off )**

* * *

- Que horrível... – disse Ino se sentando, pasma.

Azumi desabou em prantos.

- O que foi Azumi?! – perguntou Tenten.

- A Sadako... Era... A melhor amiga da Azumi. E ela... Pretende se vingar do Uchiha, pois a culpa foi toda dele. – disse Miyuki.

- E essa vingança irá acontecer. ELE VAI SE VER COMIGO! – berrou Azumi se levantando. – POR CAUSA DELE, SADAKO MORREU. ELA ERA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, ELA ME ENTENDIA MELHOR DO QUE A MIYUKI! EU SABIA QUE ELE NÃO ERA TÃO BOM O SUFICIENTE PARA ELA! ELA FAZ LOUCURAS POR QUEM ELA AMA!

- Azumi, acalme-se! – disse Ino.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e se sentou no sofá.

* * *

**Quatro horas depois...**

Azumi e Miyuki já haviam ido para casa.

Estavam apenas, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Deidara na sala.

Tenten, Ino e Sakura estavam vendo TV, enquanto Deidara devorava umas 20 barras de Trio Light Coco e Chocolate.

- Deidara, isso vai dar uma dor de barriga... – disse Tenten.

- Vai nada. – disse Deidara engolindo mais uma barrinha.

**Minutos depois...**

- BANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIRO! – berrava Deidara correndo até o banheiro.

- Eu avisei... – disse Tenten.Silêncio mortal na sala.

- "Eu não acredito que o Sasuke fez isso mesmo..." pensava Ino.

- "Ele é um monstro..." pensou Sakura olhando para o sol que ia se pôr.

- "Chocolate o¬o" pensava Deidara.

- "Putz, isso foi sacana..." pensou Tenten.

A Ino se levantou e foi tomar água. O Deidara foi para o banheiro novamente. a Sakura foi dormir e a Tenten ficou moscando na sala.

- "kukuku vou ligar para o Neji Q" - pensou a mesma pegando seu celular e discando o número do namorado.

Enquanto todos estavam entretidos com algo, Neji apareceu de fininho e Tenten o arrastou para seu quarto e lá, se trancaram. Minutos depois, Ino se preocupou com a amiga.

- Gente, cadê a Tenten? – perguntou Ino.

- Eu sei lá. – disse Sakura.

- COFCOF, ela foi trabalhar na esquina, COFCOFCOF. – disse Deidara.

- TENTEN! CADÊ VOCÊ?! – berrava Ino.

- TÔ NO QUARTO! – berrou Tenten do quarto.

- FAZENDO OQUE? – berrou Ino.

- NEM TE CONTO! – disse Tenten. – TO TENTANDO DORMIR!

- Sei... – falou Ino em voz baixa.

* * *

**No quarto**

- Neji, você pega fogo, não é? o - disse Tenten que se encontrava na cama apenas de lingerie.

- Sei lá. – disse Neji que se encontrava só de cueca.

Os dois começaram a se beijar ardentemente, até que...

- AHÁ! PEGUEI OS DOIS NO FLAGRA! – berrou Ino arrombando a porta.

- O.O – expressão Tenten e Neji.

- O dia foi legal, to indo, tenho que caçar pingüins... – disse Neji vestindo sua calça.

- CALMA AI Ò.Ó – berrou Deidara. – Tu não deixasse a Tenten prenha, não é?!

- Não fizemos ainda a parte prática para fazer um filho. – disse Neji vestindo sua blusa e colocando seus sapatos.

- É bom mesmo, não iremos aturar mãe solteira grávida aqui. E depois, um pentelhinho correndo pela casa e matando o coitado do Kyo. – disse Ino.

- PODE FAZER, PODE FAZER ¬ - disse Deidara empurrando Neji para a cama novamente. – Depois que o pentelho detonar o Kyo, eu boto a praga no orfanato èé.

Todos começaram a rir, menos Neji que não sabia quem era o desgraçado do tal Kyo.

Ele foi para casa. Deidara secava "discretamente" (leia-se, NA CARUDA) Tenten, que se encontrava sentada na sua cama com um lingerie MEGASEXY.

- Caralho... Que guria gostosa... – disse Deidara.

- O QUÊ?! – berrou Azumi que dava uma voadeira no loiro. – RETIRE O QUE DISSE! ANDE SEU FILHO DUMA PUTA! ANDA! ANDA! REPETE! QUERO VER SE VOCÊ FALA ISOS NA MINHA FRENTE ÒÓ

- O Deidara está nas mãos do Saddam Hussem - disse Sakura.

- Coitado. Vai ser torturado até a Azumi ter uma noite de uma boa "Caçada de Lagartixas" com ele. – disse Miyuki.

- Diga Sexo de uma vez porra. – disse Ino.

- Eu não sou uma menina desbocada i.i – disse Miyuki.

- MATA ELA ÒÓ – berrou Tenten segurando no pescoço da Miyuki. – ELA NOS CHAMOU DE DESBOCADAS!

- E vai dizer que não somos? – disse Sakura voltando para a sala e encontrando o pobre do gato deitando no sofá, divertindo-se com uma bola de lã.

- "Ah Kyo... Você é o único que me entende por aqui..." – pensou Sakura enquanto o olhava.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpa meus docinhos de morango (?) se demorei pra postar! . Mas é que eu tenho uma proposta aqui, não pedindo nada em troca. **Eu posso postar até o final da fic, se quiserem. **Sim, eu tenho a sã consciência de que alguém vai querer e tal. (Alguém? ÉAMAIORIA! .) Mas é que eu quero postar tudo de uma vez e começar a postar a outra fic, sabe? E sim, tô com uma puuuta preguiça de responder as reviews. Então, se quiserem, respondam! Posto tudo com 5 pessoas pedindo, no mínimo.

Boa semana, bom fim de semana, boas provas. (?) Beijos. 8D


	24. Não te suporto mais! & Acampando

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 24 - Não te suporto mais!&Acampando.

_- E vai dizer que não somos? – disse Sakura voltando para a sala e encontrando o pobre do gato deitando no sofá, divertindo-se com uma bola de lã._

_- "Ah Kyo... Você é o único que me entende por aqui..." – pensou Sakura enquanto o olhava._

* * *

- Eu contei para ela. – disse uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

- O que você contou para quem? – perguntou um garoto de cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos da mesma cor.

- Tudo o que ela devia saber sobre a Sadako. Eu não queria te contar no carro. – disse a garota.

- Dejiko... Você não fez isso... Fez?! – perguntou o garoto.

- Eu fiz isso Sasuke, para a Sakura não passar pela mesma coisa que a Sadako passou. Depois disso tudo, ela ainda te ama, talvez eu abra os olhos dela. Não quero mais ver uma amiga morrer. – disse Dejiko se levantando da poltrona e indo para o quarto.

- "Maldita!" pensava Sasuke furioso. "Eu não a suporto mais aqui em casa!"

- Itachi. Eu preciso falar com você... - berrava Sasuke.

- O que é enjoado? - perguntava chegando na sala.

- Eu não suporto mais a Dejiko em casa, mande-a embora, AGORA! - berrou Sasuke.

Dejiko ouviu tudo, ficou com uma cara triste, sabia que teria de ir embora, ia logo arrumar a sua mala.

- Por quê?! - berrava Itachi olhando na cara do irmão.

- Simplesmente ela estragou minha vida! - berrava Sasuke.

Dejiko sofria muito em seu quarto, já havia arrumado um pouco de sua mala, acabava de arrumar e pegou o seu V3, ligou para Sakura.

**(Telefone)**

_- S-Sakura, e-ele v-vai m-me m-mandar e-embora! -_ soluçava Dejiko_._

_- Dejii, ele não foi capaz disso, foi?! -_ berrava Sakura no telefone_._

_- F-foi... -_ chorava Dejiko_._

_- Calma Dejii, venha morar com agente, temos quarto de sobra! -_ consolava Sakura_._

_- A-arigato Sakura... -_ dizia Dejiko um pouco melhor do susto_._

_- Itashimashite! -_ falou Sakura com uma voz alegre_._

_- E-eu vou pegar minhas coisas, você pode me pegar? -_ perguntou Dejiko ainda com os olhos com lágrimas_._

_- Hai! Mas enxugue as lágrimas e seja FRIA, com ele... O Itachi seja alegre com ele! -_ falava Sakura esboçando sua voz alegre_._

_- Hai Sakura! Eu vou estar na portaria. -_ disse Dejiko desligando o celular_._

**(/Telefone)**

- Dejiko... - disse Itachi entrando no quarto.

- Eu sei Itachi! Não se preocupe, eu ficarei com a Sakura! - disse Dejiko com um sorriso colgate.

- Que bom. Espero que fique bem lá. - falou Itachi dando um sorriso de lado.

- Eu vou, garanto! Manterei contato com você! - falava Dejiko enquanto pulava no pescoço do primo.

Itachi corou um pouco.

- Bem, vá indo. - diz ele sorridente.

Dejiko pegou suas coisas passou pela sala e não falou nada, apenas abriu a porta e fechou-a com muita força. Sakura já estava perto do prédio, Dejiko já havia descido, estava sentada nos degraus da escada.

- DEJII-CHAN! - berrava Sakura sorridente e acenando.

Dejiko deu um sorriso, pegou suas coisas e pôs no carro.

- Dejii, fale apenas se quiser, por que ele fez isso? - perguntava Ino.

- Eu simplesmente falei que contei que eu tinha falado sobre a Sadako! - diz ela de bruços.

- Aquele imbecil. - resmungou Tenten.

- S-Sadako... - sussurrava a menina de cabelos marrons e mechas azuis.

- Calma Azumi... - consolava a menina de cabelos marrons e mechas roxas.

"Aquela maldita... Ela vai se ver comigo..." – pensou Sasuke enquanto cerrava os punhos.

- Não é só porque você não suporta mais ela, que pode mandá-la para fora de casa assim tão facilmente. Ela tem onde ficar e vai manter contato. Se ela não tivesse onde ficar, ela continuaria aqui. – disse Itachi cruzando os braços.

- Eu a expulsaria daqui a um piscar de olhos. – disse Sasuke olhando para a porta.

- Sasuke, te liga. Eu estou responsável por você e pela Dejiko. O Kakashi fugiu com a Anko e deixou toda a herança para nós. A Dejiko foi embora e por sua causa. Teve algum mísero problema em ela contar algo sobre a Sadako Nakamura para a Sakura?! – disse Itachi.

- A Sakura não poderia saber por quê... – disse Sasuke sendo interrompido por Itachi.

- Por quê o quê Sasuke?! A Sakura iria ser mais um de seus brinquedinhos? Cara, se não fosse a Miyuki, eu pegava a Sakura PRA MIM. Não quero ver mais uma garota morrendo POR SUA PUTA CAUSA. Escutou? PÁRA. A SAKURA VOLTOU, NÃO ESTÁ FELIZ? MAS QUE PORRA. – berrou Itachi indo para o quarto.

- O problema não é ela voltar. Eu quero esquecê-la. – disse Sasuke.

- Quer esquecê-la pra quê? – berrou Itachi.

- Nós nos prejudicamos muito e... – disse Sasuke sendo interrompido por Itachi.

- Se prejudicaram? Cara, você só sabe dizer isso! Aprendeu palavrinha nova, é?! Vai pra merda Sasuke! – disse Itachi quase que berrando do seu quarto.

* * *

Estava nublado. Aquele dia era um dia estranho. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos corria pela rua, soado. Chegou na frente do luxuoso prédio Mendes Sibara.

- É aqui. Aguarde-me, Haruno Sakura. – disse o garoto para si mesmo, indo para o elevador.

Chegou ao último andar. Viu uma porta no final do corredor. Era a cobertura. Ouvia-se vozes. Vozes tristes e animadas ao mesmo tempo. Tocou a campainha. Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeraldas abriu a porta com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

- Olá? – disse ela que via o garoto ofegante à sua frente.

- Sakura... É você? – perguntou garoto meio corado.

- Sim. – disse ela.

Ele apenas a abraçou forte. Sakura corou, ficou sem reação.

- Há quanto tempo...! – disse ele.

- Q-Quem é...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Seu primeiro amor. – disse ele no ouvido da garota.

Os olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram. Era mesmo verdade? Impossível.

- S-Sai? – perguntou Sakura, assustada.

- Sim... – disse o garoto.

Sakura se separou do abraço. Levou suas mãos à sua boca, tampando-a.

- Impossível... – disse ela em voz baixa. – Como você descobriu que eu morava aqui?!

- Descobrindo. – disse Sai com um pequeno sorriso no canto na boca. – Senti saudades.

Sakura corou. Ino apareceu atrás dela, espantada.

- **QUE DIABOS ESSE MÃO VIRADA TA FAZENDO AQUI**?! – berrou Ino em um tom de voz meio furioso.

- Ino, desculpa... – disse Sai virando a cara.

- HÃ?! O que aconteceu?! – perguntou Sakura olhando para os dois.

- Eu namorei o Sai por duas semanas, mas ele me meteu galho Ò.ó – disse Ino.

- Foi sem querer Ino, a guria me agarrou... Vou ter que explicar isso para você quantas vezes? – disse Sai entediado. – Aliás... Posso entrar? Gostaria de conversar com você, Sakura.

- NÃO DEIXA! NÃO DEIXAA! ÒÓ KYO, PEGA ELE! PEGA PEGA! ELE VIROU PEIXINHO! OHMYGOD! PEGA ELE! OLHA O PEIXE, OLHA O PEIXEEE Ò-Ó – berrava Ino.

- PEIXE?! OOOONDE?! – berrou Azumi metendo a cabeça para fora do seu apartamento, com orelhas de gato e uma expressão assim '3'.

- Ino, menos. – disse Sai.

Sakura o deixou entrar. Eles ficaram na sacada conversando, enquanto Deidara, Tenten, Dejiko, Azumi, Ino e Miyuki, jogavam Pife na mesa.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eu... Vim te falar, uma coisa que estava trancada na minha garganta à anos. – disse Sai cabisbaixo.

- E que coisa é essa? – perguntou Sakura.

- É que... Bem, desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu me apaixonei por você, mas... Aquelas bajuladoras ficavam me afastando de você, o que me impedia de me declarar para você. E quando eu soube que você estava apaixonada por mim, meu mundo deu voltas... Jurei que estava no céu, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco... – disse Sai. – Depois de um tempo, você e ele começaram a ficar e tal, fiquei mal... Tentando ficar com você, mas parece que era tudo impossível...

- E aonde você quer chegar com essa conversa? – perguntou Sakura que estava pasma com aquilo tudo. Desde o começo, o garoto por quem havia se apaixonado realmente, amava ela?

- Eu quero uma chance com você. Quero poder ficar ao seu lado como sempre quis. Quero poder te beijar, te abraçar, te fazer sorrir sempre. – disse Sai, na caruda.

- Bem... Sai... Eu... Eu ainda amo uma pessoa, não iria dar certo e... – antes que Sakura terminasse a frase, Sai segurou em sua cintura e a beijou carinhosamente.

- Por favor, me dê uma chance. Irei te dar muito mais valor do que os outros garotos te deram. – disse Sai

Nisso, Sakura se lembrou das palavras da Amiga, enquanto estava no carro indo para o apartamento.

_"Sakura, você merece muito mais valor do que o Sasuke tentou te dar. Procure alguém que você ame de verdade e que essa pessoa te ame muito mais e te dê mais valor. Porque o Sasuke, não prestou."_

Aquelas palavras da Dejiko passavam pela sua cabeça. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira que havia na sacada, botou a mão na testa, com cara de preocupada.

- Droga... – disse ela para si mesma.

- O que foi Sakura? – perguntou Sai, que tentava consolar ela.

- Sai, por favor, vá para casa. Não gaste seu tempo comigo, hoje não é um bom dia. – disse Sakura.

- Mas pensa no que eu te disse? – perguntou Sai.

- Penso. Juro que penso. – disse Sakura.

- Ok então. Até mais. – disse Sai que dava um selinho na garota e saía andando inconformado.

- SAKURA, me conta TUDO! – disse Ino que se aproximava da garota.

- Outra hora te conto Ino, não estou bem hoje. – disse Sakura se levantando e indo para seu quarto.

Ino voltou para a sala, onde todos jogavam Pife.

- O que deu? – perguntou Tenten.

- Eu quero saber o que o Sai fez para ela. Ele ta tentando fazer a cabeça dela como ele fez a minha. – disse Ino cerrando os punhos. – Aquele lá me paga. Não vou deixar minha amiga sofrer na mão dele, não mesmo!

- Ino, calma. Quantas vezes ele já te explicou essa história? – perguntou Dejiko que estava cansada de escutar isso quase todos os dias que andava com a Ino. – Ta começando a irritar, todos sabem que você quer acabar com a raça do Sai e tal, mas ASSIM NÃO DÁ.

Ino bufou. Cruzou os braços e ficou sentada na cadeira.

- Bati. – disse Ino.

* * *

Horas depois, aquele grupo estava entediado na sala. Deidara havia sumido para um "canto escuro" com Azumi... "Matar lagartixas", (se é que me entendem (66)) Tenten e Ino estavam jogando "JoKenPo", Sakura mofava e Miyuki dormia escutando música no iPod.

- Que diabos a Miyuki e a Azumi estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Tenten.

- A Azumi veio só para fazer o "serviço" dela com o Deidara. Eu to aqui porque eu quero. - disse Miyuki.

- Grandes merda. – disse Tenten. – RUA Ò.Ó

- Mas... Mas... – disse Miyuki, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- SAI DAQUI SUA VIRALATA! E LEVE A AZUMI COM VOCÊ. – disse Tenten.

- Que bicho mordeu ela? – perguntou Sakura que cochichou para Ino.

- Não pergunta pra mim. Acho que ela ta _**naqueles** _dias. – disse Ino.

- UI (6) – disse Sakura debochando.

Miyuki e Azumi foram "jogadas" para fora do apartamento e foram para o seu.

Sakura se levantou e foi para a cozinha. Uma hora depois, ela aparece.

- O que você foi fazer? A cozinha? O.Ô – perguntou Ino.

- Não... Eu ia... Fazer pipoca, mas... Acabei dormindo. – disse Sakura.

- Que foda. – disse Dejiko. – Dormir enquanto faz pipoca é... É... Sakura, como tu é sem noção! O.O

- EU ESTAVA COM SONO, OK? U.U - berra Sakura.

- Ta, chega de discussão. – disse Deidara. – Que tal a gente ir acampar esse fim de semana? Hein?

- HELLO, A GENTE TEM AULA DO CURSO DE VESTIBULAR SEU LOIRO EMBRIAGADO! – berrava Tenten.

- Eu falei, Fim de semana. Sacou? – perguntou Deidara.

- Saquei. Mas... – disse Tenten. – Ok, então... Podemos levar nossos namorados?

- **EUNÃOVOUFICARSEGURANDOVELA**! – berrou Dejiko e Sakura.

- Ah povo, vamos lá. – disse Deidara. – Eu vou convidar as vizinhas.

Deidara se levantou e se dirigiu até a porta.

- Eu vou convidar o Neji. – disse Tenten indo para o quarto para pegar seu celular.

- Vou convidar o Shikamaru. – disse Ino fazendo o mesmo.

- Vamos ficar sozinhas, nããããão - disse Dejiko abraçando a Sakura.

- Encalhadas – disse Sakura. – Elas vão nos trocar pelos namorados delas, nãããão!

* * *

- Neji, vamos acampar? Eu, você, a Ino, o Shikamaru, Dejiko, Sakura, Deidara, Miyuki e Azumi? – perguntou Tenten no telefone.

- Claro. Vou convidar mais alguém, beleza? – disse Neji. – Afinal, CERTAS PESSOAS têm que ficar juntas.

- É. Já esperava isso de você. Te amo, ok? – disse Tenten.

- Te amo mais. Beijos. – disse Neji desligando o telefone.

* * *

Dias depois. Sakura passou a semana inteira não olhando para a cara do ex. Sasuke, não conseguia olhar para a cara dela. Mal se falavam. Tenten e Neji iam conversar com Sasuke, Ino e Shikamaru iam falar com Sakura, mas nada adiantava. Sexta-feira chegou. Eles iram matar aula para ir para o acampamento vagabundo que o Deidara escolheu. Meio do mato? Aham. Deidara estava com um carro que Sakura comprou, uma EcoSport, bem espaçosa. No porta malas, deixavam suas barracas e suas malas com pouca roupa e toalha de banho. Deidara dirigia. Azumi, bem folgada, ia ao seu lado. Sakura, Dejiko e Miyuki iam atrás. No outro carro, o carro do Neji, ia Neji dirigindo, Tenten ao seu lado, e atrás, Ino, Shikamaru e Sasuke.

- Saco de viagem... – disse Sasuke.

- Cala a boca seu fresco. – disse Ino. – Você reclama de TUDO.

- É, parece um velho. – disse Shikamaru.

- É pior que o Shikamaru. – disse Tenten.

- Ta, agora vai TODO mundo me criticar? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Não seria má idéia. – disse Neji.

Sasuke bufou. Logo continuou a ver o "mundo lá fora", olhando tudo pela janela do carro. Deidara guiava. Chegaram até uma parte afastada da cidade, onde só tinha árvores, floresta... Um lugar bem cuidado. Seguiram uma estradinha, Deidara conhecia aquele lugar. Era um antigo camping, mas parece que acabou dando um incêndio. Mas isso foi a uns 10, 15 anos atrás. Tudo já está reconstruído. As árvores, grama, plantas...

- Bem, iremos acampar aqui. – disse Deidara parando o carro.

Todos saíram do carro, Neji chegou. Sasuke viu aquele ponto rosa saindo do carro. Sim, agora **fudeu**.

- QUE DIABOS A DEJIKO E A SAKURA TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – berrou Sasuke.

Sakura virou-se para trás. Olhou espantada.

- QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – berrou Sakura.

- EIEIEIEIEI! Não comecem a discutir aqui, PODE PARAR! – disse Tenten apartando a briga.

- É, melhor pararem. – disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos lisos e... Lambidos?

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI SAITAKI SAI?! – berrou Ino apontando para ele.

- Não aponte para as pessoas Ino, é feio... – disse Sai com uma mochila nas costas. – Eu tive a certa idéia de passar o fim de semana aqui, por quê?

- VAITOMARNOCÚ. – berrou Ino. – Você veio é seguir a **SA-KU-RA**.

Sasuke o lançou um olhar mortal. Porrada, porrada!

- O Sasuke ta com cara de quem quer matar alguém... – disse Dejiko cochichando para Sakura.

- Ok, chega de criancices. Vamos arrumar nossas barracas e... Sasuke, você está sozinho, correto? Então, divida a barraca com o Sai. – disse Shikamaru.

- MAS NEM MORTO O-Ó – berrou Sasuke.

- Anda. – disse Shikamaru o olhando mortalmente.

Sasuke começou a bufar. Começou a arrumar confusão desde a hora que entrou no carro. Não queria mais confusão. Todos começaram a arrumar suas barracas. Tenten iria dividir a barraca com Neji, (3 dias e 2 noites de núpcias, UI.) Ino com Shikamaru, Deidara com Azumi, Sai com Sasuke e Sakura iria dividir com Miyuki e Dejiko.

- Bem, todos tem chocolates aqui, certo? – perguntou Tenten com uma lista.

- Sim. – disse todos em coro.

- Marshmallows? – perguntou a mesma.

- Sim. – disse todos em coro.

- Refrigerantes entre outras porcarias que nos engordam para caralho e depois entramos em dieta para perder quilos e calorias? – perguntou Tenten.

- Sim. – disse todos em coro.

- Vai rolar sexo nas cabanas? – perguntou Tenten.

- Não seria má idéia... Talvez, é, seria legal... – disse todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Não. – disse Tenten. – Não vai rolar sexo nas cabanas, fora isso, nosso "acampamento" promete!

Todos sorriram e começaram a berrar, menos Sasuke e Sai. Eles ficaram se encarando por uns minutos. Preparam algumas coisas para jogarem, se divertirem. Sasuke foi até a margem de um rio que não era muito longe de lá. A vista era Linda. Pegou algumas pedras que encontrou no caminho e começou a tacá-las no rio. Elas davam pulos na água e depois, caíam.

- Antigamente eu não conseguia fazer isso... Sonho realizado. – murmurou ele enquanto tacava as pedras.

- Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura que apareceu atrás dele, sem mais nem menos.

Ele se virou para ela com cara de "inconformado".

- "Ku" o quê? – perguntou ele.

- É um sufixo usado no Japão. Geralmente para homens. É muito usada para homens que você tem um grande carinho... – disse Sakura se sentando ao lado dele.

Sasuke parou no tempo. Mas que diabos...?

- Você tem algum... "Carinho" por mim, é? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Pelo menos um pouco. Eu aprendi com meu pai, essas coisas japonesas. Ensinei as minhas amigas. – disse Sakura. – Não vai demorar muito, elas vão começar a falar assim.

- Se elas começarem a falar assim, você não vai se sentir em casa, e sim, no Japão, não é, Haruno Sakura? – disse Sasuke.

- Não ta na hora de você parar de ser arrogante comigo? – perguntou Sakura se levantando.

- Não estou sendo arrogante. – disse Sasuke. – Apenas falando a verdade.

- Agradeço pela parte que me toca. – disse Sakura o olhando.

Aqueles olhos verdes o provocavam. Aquela boca o chamava para um beijo ardente. Aquele corpo esperava para ser abraçado.

- "E aqueles seios querem muito ser apertados..." – pensou o mesmo olhando discretamente a Haruno, que usava uma blusa regata branca com um biquíni rosa por baixo e um shorts jeans, com uma Havaiana branca de salto.

- Você evoluiu hein, rosada? Está mais atraente do que antes. – disse ele a puxando para um beijo ardente, mas ela logo se solta.

- Há Há há. – riu ironicamente. – Vê se me deixa Uchiha. Não quero ter de passar pela a mesma coisa que a Nakamura passou. – ela deu as costas ao garoto, deixando-o perplexo perto daquele rio. A Água era cristalina.

- "Mas que diabos..." – pensava ele, enquanto se sentou em uma pedra, perto do rio.

Anoitecia. Sim, já era noite! Deidara fez uma fogueira e estava quase morto. Azumi se pendurou em seu pescoço e não soltou mais, começava a ficar irritante. Irritante e Enjoativo. Coitado do Deidara!

- AZUMI, larga de ser Ameba sua vaca oó Deixa o loiro respirar! – disse Miyuki que dizia várias coisas sem fundamento.

- Você está assim por causa que o seu Itachizinho não veio. – disse Azumi mostrando a língua para Miyuki.

- CALA A BOCA SUA... SUA... MONELLA! O.Ó (Valeu Sak-chan -) – berrou Miyuki.

- Monella? – perguntou todos, menos Miyuki, Azumi e Sasuke.

- É Vadia em Italiano. – disse Sasuke entediado.

- Hum, que chique. Ela recebe xingamentos estrangeiros. – disse Tenten que se deliciava de um Marshmallow.

- Ela tem _**catxiguria**_ – disse Ino dando uma piscada para a amiga.

Todos soltaram risadas. Aquela noite estava APENAS começando... Sakura e Miyuki falavam coisas sem fundamento, o que fazia todos ficarem roxos de rir. Deidara acabou deixando sua cueca _Mash_ à mostra para todos, sim, sua calça ficou frouxa na cintura e caiu.

- Mash? Pensei que só machos usavam... – debochou Neji.

Caíram na gargalhada. Sai dava umas secadas nas pernas de Sakura. Uau, ela estava linda!

- "Linda o caralho, tava uma delícia mesmo." – pensou ele.

OK, Ok, seu ignorante. Não precisa fazer isso com a autora. Quase uma da manhã. Todos estavam quase bêbados de tanto tomar refrigerante e comer porcarias. Foram para suas barracas. Ino e Shikamaru deram uns bons "AMASSÕES" em suas barracas. Neji e Tenten dormiram agarradinhos, pareciam anjos. Deidara e Azumi sumiram para um canto escuro, mas logo voltaram para sua barraca. Miyuki e Dejiko ferraram no sono, Sakura ficou sentada perto da fogueira, olhando a lua. Na barraca de Sasuke e Sai... Talvez o pior estava prestes a acontecer.

- A Sakura está bem gostosinha, não é? – implicou Sai.

Sasuke nada respondeu.

- Um dia vou pegar ela, vou fazer coisas que nenhum homem possa imaginar em fazer com aquela gostosura em pessoa... – continuava Sai.

Sasuke nada respondeu, mas começava a ficar furioso.

- Ela é tão gostosa... – dizia Sai em voz baixa.

Sasuke não agüentou. Sakura merecia respeito. Já enfrentou grandes coisas em sua vida, ao contrário de Sai, que era apenas mais um... Futuro falecido. Sasuke o pegou pela a gola da camisa e o jogou longe. Saiu da barraca e começou a socá-lo.

- DESGRAÇADO! FILHO-DA-PUTA! – berrava Sasuke enquanto socava o rapaz.

- PAREM! – berrou Sakura.

Todos das barracas acordaram e foram ver o que havia acontecido. Sasuke parou, mas Sai atingiu um soco em sua cara. Mas claro, Sai estava em uma situação pior. Seu olho estava roxo, nariz sangrava sua boca também.

- Que seja. – disse Sasuke que se levantou e saiu andando pela floresta, sem rumo.

- Sasuke, esper...! – não deu de continuar. Ficou guardando suas palavras para si, mas foi atrás do garoto.

- Sakura, espera! Está muito escuro, você irá se perder! – dizia Tenten ao ver a amiga sumir da sua frente.

- Ela sabe o que ela está fazendo. – disse Neji botando a namorada dentro da barraca.

Todos voltaram para suas barracas, aflitos. No que seria que ia dar, no meio daquela discussão? Aquele sangue? Aquela briga? Dois garotos brigando por uma só menina?

- "Queria ser especial assim..." – pensava Dejiko.

Sasuke andava em passos rápidos, até que se apoiou em uma árvore. Estava cansado, ofegante. A bofetada que Sai havia dado nele, amorteceu sua bochecha.

- Que merda. – disse ele passando a mão na bochecha.

- _Sasuke!_ – alguém berrava.

Sasuke olhou para trás e encontrou aquele mísero pontinho rosa por quem ele brigava com Sai.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Porque você começou a bater nele do nada? – perguntou Sakura. – E porque você saiu e andou até aqui? Todos estão preocupados!

- Dane-se todos! – disse Sasuke. – Estou preocupado com v...

Ele não continuou. Apenas virou a cara e continuou a andar.

- Não me siga. – única coisa que ele disse.

- Mas Sasuke... Está muito escuro e... – Sakura não continuou. Trovões começaram a dar uma "luz" ao céu nublado. Iria chover. Iria não, já começou. Sakura tinha medo de trovões. E medo de escuro.

Seus pontos fracos que não foram superados no Japão. Terremotos? Ela não temia. Mas Trovões e Escuro... Ela chorava desesperada quando ficava sozinha em casa. Sasuke notando o desespero da garota, que quase começava a chorar, a pegou no colo e começou a andar pela floresta.

- Legal... – disse Sasuke olhando para os lados. – Nos perdemos.

Sakura paralisou. Perdida com Sasuke, no meio da floresta? Era verdade ou era apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto? Ele não queria levá-la para o acampamento, é isso!

- Sasuke, não precisa fingir... Só quero ir para o acamp... – ela não terminou.

- Eu não estou fingindo. Não estou mentindo. Não sou mentiroso, Sakura. Nem fico fingindo. Estamos. Perdidos. No. Meio. Da. Floresta do diabo a quatro. – disse ele que avistou um tipo de caverna, onde logo se "instalou" lá com Sakura no seu colo.

- Q-Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Sakura.

- Suspeito que seja uma caverna. – disse Sasuke, tirando sua jaqueta e cobrindo a garota.

Sakura apenas ficou sem jeito com todo aquele... "Cavalheirismo" do garoto. Ele estava tão... Arrogante com ela a pouco tempo. Ela se sentia segura ao lado dele. Ela se sentia confortável com ele. Alguns minutos calados, a chuva começava a ficar mais forte.

- Por que você começou a socar o Sai do nada...? – perguntou Sakura, com aquela mesma voz serena de sempre.

Sasuke não queria falar.

- Porque ele é um otário. – disse Sasuke virando a cara.

- Pára de ser criança, fala logo. Eu sei que você está mentindo, eu te conheço, Uchiha Sasuke. – disse Sakura o encarando.

- Hunf. Você é insuportável, sabia? – disse ele encarando aqueles orbes verdes. – Ele começou a falar que iria fazer várias coisas sexuais com você. Isso me irrita.

- Ta com ciúmes, é? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso malicioso, e como sempre, uma boa... Pergunta afiada na ponta da língua.

- N-Nã... Caralho. To sim, por quê? – perguntou Sasuke, ignorância on.

- Eu sabia. – disse Sakura.

Ficaram minutos em silêncio. A ignorância de Sasuke deu um "Tchau" e foi embora. Talvez... Nunca mais voltasse, mas era simplesmente impossível.

- Desculpa. – disse Sasuke.

- Hum? – murmurou Sakura que quase cochilava no peitoral do garoto.

- Desculpa por tudo de ruim que fiz pra você. Desculpa por tudo de mal que causei em sua vida. Desculpa por te fazer sofrer. Desculpa... – disse Sasuke abraçando a garota com força e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

Sakura corou. Qual seria sua reação? Ela o abraçou.

- Peço desculpas por tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu de ruim, tudo o que eu fiz você passar. Eu odiei ter odiado você. Eu odeio a mim mesmo quando fico chateado com você sem motivo. Odeio ter que brigar com você... Desculpa, eu te quero pra mim. Por favor, sem você... Minha vida não é a mesma... – disse Sasuke em uma voz chorosa.

Sakura o largou. Sasuke estava chorando. Lágrimas deslizavam pelo seu rosto meio corado.

- S-Sasuke... – disse ela limpando as lágrimas do garoto. – Não chore... Não por uma garota como eu...

Ela o abraçou forte. Logo, se beijaram, mas não era um beijo comum. Era um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo. Não demorou muito, a chuva passou. Sasuke sorriu carinhosamente para Sakura. Ele a pegou no colo e começaram a andar pela floresta, atrás do acampamento.

- _SASUKE, SEU EMO SEM PINTO BAITOLADO! CADÊ TU?! _– berrava uma voz masculina.

Sasuke começava a ficar nervoso.

- Calma. – disse Sakura que acalmava o garoto.

Sim. A voz serena dela o acalmava. A companhia dela se tornava a melhor de todas. O perfume dela o agradava. O rosto, o sorriso, os traços... Tudo o deixava louco por ela. Só ela.

- ACHEI O EMOSEMPINTOBAITOLADO! OÓ – berrou um loiro de cabelos longos.

- Acho melhor você começar a correr... – disse Sasuke com uma veia saltando da testa.

- CAHAM òÓ – berrou Sakura que catava um galho de uma árvore. – Sasuke, me leve para perto do Deidara.

Sasuke obedeceu. Sakura deu uma bofetada com o galho.

- NUNCA MAIS CHAME O MEU EMO DE SEM PINTO BAITOLADO! OÓ PORQUE ELE TEM UM, E BEM GRANDE! – berrou Sakura.

- OK chefia O.O – disse Deidara com os olhos arregalados.

Sasuke sorriu com cara de "Eba! Ela diz que eu tenho um pinto grande!". Voltaram ao acampamento. Era quase três da manhã. Todos estavam preocupados.

- QUE DIABOS O SASUKE TÁ FAZENDO COM A TESTUDA NO COLO? SE COMERAM? PORRA SAKURA, DE NOVO? NÃO DEU NEM UMA SEMANA DAQUELE ÚLTIMO! OO – berrava Ino com a mania de Deidara Besta.

Sakura a lançou um olhar mortal, e claro, notou que era só uma brincadeira da amiga.

- PORRA INO, NÃO REVELA! – berrou Sakura rindo.

- Mas que porra... – reclamava Shikamaru.

- O que o velho ta reclamando? – perguntou Tenten.

- ESSA PORRA DESSA COISA DE CAFÉ É PUNHETEIRA MEU O.Ó – resmungou Shikamaru. – TEM QUE APERTAR NO BOTÃOZINHO QUE VAI "pra cima e para baixo" MILÉSIMAS VEZES Ò.Ó

Ino foi pegar café para ele. Começou a apertar várias vezes e enfim, conseguiu um copinho de café para ele.

- Ino... Você daria uma boa... punh... Ops, Cafeteira n.n – disse Shikamaru.

- SIUAHIDSAHUDIAHDSAUISDAUIHDAIASDH – racharam todos.

Aquela noite estava demais. Sakura olhava para os lados.

- Cadê o Sai? – perguntou ela.

- Juntou os bagulhos e foi para casa. – disse Dejiko.

- É. Ele tava P da vida, saiu chutando tudo, estressado, tava xingando Sasuke até dizer chega. – disse Miyuki.

- ELE ATÉ ROUBOU UM APERTÃO NA BUNDA DA MIYUKI Òo – disse Azumi. – E a Miyuki pertence ao Itachi!

- É ii – disse Miyuki.

- Ele ta se metendo com a garota do meu irmão? – perguntou Sasuke. – Ele vai se ver comigo agora...

- AGORA NÃO. – disse Sakura segurando-o. – Segunda feira, no curso, beleza?

- Ta. – disse Sasuke.

Ino olhava pasma. Tenten o mesmo. Azumi não entendia porra nenhuma. Foram dormir. Sakura, foi dormir na barraca de Sasuke.

- Mas que diabos...? – perguntou Ino em voz baixa.

- Eu falei. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. – disse Neji. – Ela voltou com o Sasuke, eu sabia que esse acampamento iria dar certo.

Voltaram para suas barracas. 7h da manhã.

- DUNDI CLACK BUUUUM! VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR ALGUUUM! - cantava Tenten enquanto acordava todo mundo.

- QUE RAIO DE MÚSICA É ESSA?! – berrou Ino.

- É MÚSICA DE FILME PORNÔ O.Ó – berrou Azumi.

- Músicas infantis são pornôs? – perguntou Miyuki.

- Sempre tem algo de malicioso... Mas lá em Pato Branco... – disse Deidara imitando a voz da Bozena de toma lá da cá (toda terça a noite, depois do Casseta e Planeta, na Globo \õ) – Umas garotas fizeram dança dessa música. Era tapa na bunda a cada segundo!

- E ai...? – perguntou Sakura. – O que aconteceu?

- Bem, eu não cheguei a acompanhar a apresentação toda, era tanto tapa na bunda que as meninas caíram duras no chão! – disse Deidara.

- ASUHDSAUIHASDIHSAIUDHIUSADHUDAIS. – todos racharam.

- AAAAAI MINHA ORELHA! – berrava Shikamaru correndo em círculos.

- _What The Fuck?_ – perguntaram todos em coro. (trad; Que porra é essa?)

- UMA DONINHA MORDEU MINHA ORELHA! – esperneava Shikamaru.

- O Itachi mordeu a orelha do Shikamaru '-' – disse Sasuke que segurava Sakura por trás.

- Itachi? – perguntaram todos em coro, menos Sakura e Deidara.

- O significado de Itachi é Do-Ni-Nha. – disse Deidara e Sakura em coro. Logo notaram.

- EI! ERA PRA EU FALAR O.Ó – berrou os dois em coro. – PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME IMITANDO?! EEEEEEEI! O.Ó

- Crianças, parem Ò.Ò – disse Neji.

- Mas... ii – disse Sakura e Deidara em coro.

- PUTAQUETEPARIU! TU FICA ME IMITANDO! O.Ó – berrou Sakura.

- O CARALHO! É tu que fica me imitando! – berrou Deidara. Ambos ficaram apontando um para o outro.

Aquela manhã estava ficando cada vez mais engraçada para o grupo.

* * *

**Mais tarde...**

- BATI O.Ó – berrou Ino, que jogava Pife com Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten e Deidara.

- SUA VAGABUNDALOIRAVADIA O.Ó – berrou Sakura. – Eu te pego na porrada depois oó

- Eu sou do B.O.P.E mermão! O.Ó – diz Ino levantando a camisa e mostrando um desenho do símbolo do B.O.P.E alguns centímetros perto do umbigo.

- UI O.O – disse Sakura.

- E EU SOU DO BOFE DE ELITE O.Ó – disse Deidara mostrando a bunda com um símbolo da marca da Biba.

- CREEEEEDO! ESCONDE ISSO! ESCONDE! BOTA A CALÇA DEIDARA! - berrava todos tampando os olhos.

- O DEIDARA TEM PELANCA PRETA NA BUNDA! - disse Sasuke traumatizado.

Deidara mostrou o dedo do meio para o garoto.

- Seu emo sem p... SEU EMO LINDO n.n# - disse Deidara se lembrando do que Sakura fez com ele ontem.

- ACHO BOM O.Ó – berrou Sakura.

O Dia se passou rapidamente. Infelizmente, um guarda da nãoseioquelá Florestal apareceu, e mandou todos irem embora. Juntaram suas coisas,e guardaram no carro. Entraram no carro. Estava na ordem:

Carro do Neji:

Neji, Tenten.

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru (carro bem espaçoso).

Carro do Deidara:

Deidara, Azumi.

Miyuki e Dejiko.

Voltaram para suas casas. Primeiramente, Neji foi deixar Sasuke em casa.

- Não precisa levar a Sakura. – disse Sasuke. – Ela vai ficar aqui comigo.

- Então, Sakura, a chave de casa! – disse Ino.

Sakura tirou a chave do bolso e entregou para Ino. Sasuke e Sakura foram para o Apartamento. (é, não é mais casa.) Era um apartamento de luxo, um dos mais cobiçados de toda a região. Sasuke deixou sua mala e a mala de Sakura em cima do sofá. A puxou para si, e deu início a um beijo ardente. Suas mãos deslizavam pela lateral do corpo da garota, ele estava realmente apaixonado. Sakura "brincava" com a barriga tanquinho de Sasuke. Beijavam-se ardentemente, iam se movendo até o quarto de Sasuke esbarrando em tudo, (até no Itachi!) até chegarem no quarto do garoto, onde se trancaram lá.

- Sasuke pegador... – disse Itachi debochando.

* * *

**Depois de uma noite de núpcias e núpcias...**

- Eu te amo. – disse Sakura enquanto passeava com o dedo no peitoral do rapaz.

- Eu te amo mais. – disse ele virando-se para ela e a puxando para um beijo.

Esses dois terminam bem... Ou será que não? Alguém se mordia de raiva de Sasuke. Alguém que tinha as duas primeiras iniciais do nome Sasuke em seu nome. Alguém que quando falava seu nome, você se sentia enxotado. Sai? Sim.

**Fim do Capítulo 24. - UY!**


	25. Um dia com o Tobi!

**Capítulo 25 – Um dia com o Tobi!**

- A Sakura dormiu bem essa noite. – disse Ino que via a amiga cambalear com os olhos brilhantes de um lado para o outro.

- Aposto. – disse Tenten que bocejava.

- Noite de núpcias e núpcias. UI. – disse Deidara.

- Cara, te interna velho... – disse Tenten e Ino em coro.

- POMBAS, não posso mais falar coisas maliciosas nessa casa?! – berrou Deidara.

- Não! – disse Ino. – Essas suas coisas maliciosas são má influência para nós.

- _COFCOF_, como se seus namorados já não fossem o suficiente... – disse Deidara fingindo que tossia.

- RETIRE O QUE DISSE O.Ó – berrou Tenten o segurando pela a gola da camisa.

- Batatas são gostosas - disse Deidara.

- Hunf. – disse Tenten o soltando.

O celular de Deidara toca. Ele atende.

- Alô? – perguntou Deidara.

- _Alô!! Deidara!! A quanto tempo! To sabendo onde você ta morando, to indo ai, ok? BEIJÕES_! – disse a voz do outro lado do telefone.

"Mas que... Pombas...?" – pensava Deidara.

Desligou o telefone. Logo, a campainha tocou. Era Itachi e Sasuke.

- BOM DIAAAAAAA! – disse Itachi com um sorriso colgate.

Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso singelo, mais nada. Entraram na casa e ficaram conversando, até que a campainha toca novamente. Deidara abre a porta e sente algo pulando pra cima dele.

- DEI.DA.RAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – berrava a pessoa pulando no Deidara e fazendo os mesmos caírem no chão.

- MAS QUE...?! TOBI?! – berrou Deidara vendo aquele "ser" com uma... Impressão digital laranja na cara.

- SIM! – disse Tobi que olhava para os lados. – ITACHIIIII! – berrou feito gay.

Itachi se assustou e começou a se esconder. Tobi o abraçou forte.

- Então Itachi, já mudou de lado? – perguntou Tobi.

- Fique sabendo que não irei mudar de lado, mesmo que me paguem! – disse Itachi em um tom de voz raivoso.

- Ah ta... Mas quando estiver "disposto" a mudar de lado... – disse Tobi. – TO BRINCAAAAANDO! Você sabe que desde o tempo de adoleta eu gosto do Deidara!

Itachi o olhou com medo.

- CARA, SAI DE PERTO DE MIM O/.\O – disse Itachi se afastando.

- Eu tenho pena do Deidara... – disse Ino.

- O mesmo. – disse Dejiko que parecia sonolenta.

Tobi olhou Sakura que estava sentada no sofá e se aproximou dela. A olhou, mesmo com aquela "impressão digital" no rosto, ele segurou o peito esquerdo dela e logo berrou.

- AHÁ! EU PEGUEI NOS PEITOS DELA, EU PEGUEI NOS PEITOS DELAA! – berrava Tobi.

- Corre... – disse todos que se esconderam para não ver a cena.

Sakura cerrou os punhos, seguiu até Tobi e...

* * *

- Olha lá mamãe, um passarinho! – disse um garotinho que passeava com sua mãe.

- Não filho... É UM SUPER HOMEM COM UMA IMPRESSÃO DIGITAL NA CARA! – disse a mãe dele, mais retardada.

- Então quer dizer que ele mora naquele prédio? Porque eu vi ele se jogando da sacada do prédio! Mas mamãe, ele não quer voar! MAMÃE ELE TÁ CAINDO! – berrava o menino.

... Ele levou um soco dos grandes, o que fez voar para fora do apartamento. Ele caiu na praça, e como sempre, aquele típico barulho de uma Lata de tampa de lixeiro caindo e matando um gato.

* * *

- AIMEUPÂNCREAS! – disse Deidara que ao ver a cena, sentiu até dor.

Tobi reapareceu e agarrou Deidara por trás.

- Que.Ri.DOOO! – disse Tobi.

- Você sabe que eu pertenço ao Sasori... – disse Deidara com um ar de viado.

- Mas e a Azumi? – perguntou Tenten.

- Ela também. – disse Deidara se soltando de Tobi.

- Mas o Danna pode esperar! i.i – disse Tobi. – Deidara, lembre-se, um dia você será meu. SÓMEU!

- Que frio na barriga... x.X – disse Deidara.

- Eu não quero o Tobi como cunhadinho o.ó – disse Ino. – Ele é tarado, besta, e... Ta, assumo, ele é um ótimo cozinheiro.

- Da até para casar, né Deidara? n.n – perguntou Tobi. – Eu sei fazer uma ótima sopa de letrinhas!

- Socorro... Que mundo que eu fui me meter Meu Deus... – disse Deidara que se lamentava por ser bonito até por demais.

- OK anjinhos! VAMOSSAIRJUNTOS! – disse Tobi que abraçava o grupo... Inteiro.

- EU NÃO VOU SAIR COM ELE, FALOU?! – berrou Sasuke e Itachi em coro.

- Vai que esse pedófilo de um raio me agarra o.ó – disse Sasuke que agarrou a cintura da Sakura. – E EU TENHO NAMORADA.

Sakura o olhou com uma cara de "que porra é essa?" e Sasuke a lançou um olhar de "abre a boca que eu te espanco". Sakura ficou quietinha.

- ÉÉÉÉ! Eu tenho um namorado, é o Sasuke o.ó – disse Sakura entrando no jogo de "**enxota Tobi**".

- Sasuke e eu sempre pensei que você fosse Viado... Mas homem que usa cueca Mash nunca engana... – disse Tobi. – Afinal, só homens usam cuecas Mash.

- VOCÊ USA MASH, SASUKE?! - delirava Sakura.

- Você viu quando voltamos do acampamento. ¬¬# - disse Sasuke.

- QUE CARALHO O.O – berrou Ino. – VOCÊS MATARAM LAGARTIXAS?! SAKURA SUA SAFADINHAA! (666)

- Era que cor? – perguntou Tenten.

- Era fio dental, normal ou box? – perguntou Dejiko.

- O volume era GRANDE? – perguntou Tobi.

- PUTAQUEPARIU. – disse Sakura se assustando com as perguntas. – Cor, Branca. Box. E não vou revelar isso, Tobi.

- Tobi, você é gay por acaso? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Isso é muito íntimo né Sasuke, só revelo para minhas amigas n.n – disse Tobi (créditos a Dona Morte, das 22 curtas sobre a Akatsuki)

- Não quero nem saber a resposta... – disse Itachi em voz baixa.

- OEEEEEE! - berrava algum ser que adentrava dentro da casa e pulava em cima de Deidara.

- Yo Minna tud... ITACHI! O.O - falou OUTRO ser que pulava pra cima de Itachi.

- 2x0 pras meninas! - - berrava as meninas enquanto usavam roupas de líderes de torcida e bandeirinhas.

- ME DÁ UM G, ME DÁ UM I, ME DÁ UM R, ME DÁ UM L, ME DÁ UM S! GIRLS! - berrava as meninas em forma de torcida.

- Owned ... - disseram Sasuke, Itachi e Deidara em uníssono.

- Quem é o Pirulito-com-cara-de-impressão-digital? ii - perguntaram Azumi e Miyuki ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse é oviadocomcaradepirulitoeimpressãodigital, o Tobi... '-' - disse Itachi.

- Ah sim, eu vim falar a vocês que eu vou passar o dia com vocês. n.n - disse Tobi **TRANQUILAMENTE**.

- NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! O.O - berraram todos com a alma saindo do corpo. (Momento besteirol da Vickk XDD)

- É ISSO AÍ! - berrou Tobi.

**(Cena)**

Todos menos Tobi no chão.

**(/Cena)**

- Não gostei dele... Ele é feio. – disse Miyuki se agarrando em Itachi.

- E se ele fosse bonito? – perguntou Itachi a fitando com um sorriso malicioso.

Miyuki soltou uma risada.

- Vamos ao shoppiiiiing! – disse Tobi arrastando todos para o shopping.

* * *

**Entrada do shopping.**

Onde muitos emos se reuniam. Patricinhas, mauricinhos e etc também. Todos estavam em uma mesa no shopping, Tenten, Ino, Dejiko, Sakura, Sasuke, Deidara, Azumi e Tobi. Itachi e Miyuki saíram escondidos, para... "Brincar". Ino, Tenten e Dejiko foram para o fliperama, se divertir no Pump e nos outros jogos. Deidara e Azumi mal davam bola à conversa de Sasuke, Sakura e Tobi.

- Sabe, eu sempre amei o Deidara. – disse Tobi. – Desde os tempos do prézinho...

- Você disse outra coisa antes. – disse Sasuke arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É. – disse Sakura.

Eles não notaram que Deidara e Azumi sumiram. Tobi deu uma... "Saidinha" para encontrar seu príncipe encantado, chamado Deidara.

- DEIDARAAAA! MEU SAPINHO AMARELO! ARGILAMANÍACO ANÊMICO! CADÊ VOCÊ XUXUZINHO? 3 - berrava Tobi, **bem discreto**.

- Azumi, dá uma licença que eu irei matar alguém agora. – disse Deidara sorrindo para a garota.

- Claro! – disse a garota que sorria para o ficante.

Ele foi andando até o escandaloso do Tobi pisando fundo. Chegou até o garoto e o puxou pela a gola da camisa.

- Deidara, sapinho amarelo! – disse Tobi.

- Cala essa maldita boca. – disse Deidara que esmurrou a cara dele no chão e logo voltou para os braços de Azumi.

Tobi estava jogado no chão, mal conseguia se mover. Uma rodinha de pessoas se formou ao redor dele.

- O Deidara quase o mata. Tobi é melhor você se controlar. – disse Itachi que viu o homem ser esmurrado no chão.

- Mas não dá Itachi! – disse Tobi que se levantou e ficou sentado. – Eu tenho pena daquela menina que anda com o Deidara, porque o Deidara um pentelho de velho! E ela é muito novinha... E... E... AAAH ITACHI! Eu quero o Deidara pra mim!

- Por que você não foi andar com o Sasori? – perguntou Itachi o encarando.

- Porque o Sasori me lembra o Deidara! – disse Tobi.

- Mas o Sasori não tem porcaria nenhuma a ver com o Deidara! – disse Itachi inconformado.

- Eles eram namorados! – disse Tobi.

Miyuki que estava acompanhando Itachi, se engasgou com o Milk Shake.

- O MEU AMIGUINHO SASORI ERA GAY?! – berrou Miyuki levando socos nas costas do Itachi.

- Você não sabia? Aliás, da onde você conhece o Sasori? – perguntou Itachi.

- O Sasori era meu vizinho e vizinho da Azumi. – disse Miyuki. – Ele sempre aparentava ser "muito macho" do tipo "cuecão de couro", mas cara... Eu não sabia que ele era... Mão virada. Sinceramente. Então é por isso que eu escutava berrinhos... – Miyuki não pôde continuar Tobi começou a falar.

- ELE ERA GAY SIM! Mas não ao ponto de TREPAR! – disse Tobi sendo bem escandaloso.

Todas as pessoas olharam para o trio naquele momento, Miyuki escondeu a cara dentro da camisa de Itachi (e como prêmio, pôde ver o tanquinho dele! o) e Itachi apenas botou o óculos escuro e começou a cantar uma música sem fundamento.

- TROOOPA DE ELITE OSSO DURO DE ROER, PEGA UM PEGA GERAL, TAMBÉM VAI PEGAR VOCÊÊÊ! (H) – cantava ele para disfarçar, mas só piorava a situação.

- Eu tinha uma vaquinha chamada Banana, Ia Ia Ô! – cantava Tobi.

Itachi o olhou com cara de "cala boca se não eu te mato". Tobi ficou quietinho.

- Parei. – disse Tobi.

- Ta bom, chega. Vamos reunir o pessoal para a casa o apartamento da Sakura, estamos passando muito mico por aqui. – disse Itachi. – Né Miyuki?

- É. – respondeu ela na lata, estava farta de passar mais micos, mas ficar com a cabeça grudada no peito do Itachi até que não era tão ruim...

O perfume dele era bom, a barriga tanquinho era a melhor, os traços dele... Sem comparações.

- "Só um Uchiha mesmo para ser gostoso assim." – pensou a garota que já conhecia a genética da família Uchiha e sabia que beleza era o maior ponto dessa família. Qual integrante da família não era bonito? Qual garota da família não ganhava em concursos de beleza e não tinha cabelos negros e olhos vibrantes? ( UI, os olhos delas vibravam! UDSHAUDHASI )

Qual garoto não era o "gostosão" da escola? Lembrou-se que sua mãe havia noivado com um Uchiha. Ele era muito bonito, se duvidar, melhor que Sasuke e Itachi. MUITO MELHOR! Mas se separaram porque o garoto teve de se mudar para a Europa com os pais, proposta de trabalho. Depois que viu a foto do homem que seria seu pai talvez, começou a se interessar pelos Uchiha's que eram o diabo a gostosos. Ela sentia o gosto de não ser uma Uchiha, pois se fosse, não poderia ficar de carícias, beijos e odiaboaquatro com o Itachi. Reuniram-se na porta do shopping. Tobi se lamentava por Itachi ter usado seu celular como Orelhão para ligar para todo mundo.

- Meus créditos acabaram... Meus preciosos 10 reais de crédito... – lamentava-se Tobi.

- A culpa é sua, então não reclama. – disse Itachi.

* * *

Todos foram para o apartamento de Sakura.

Chegando lá, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru e Tobi começaram a jogar Pôker, mas Tobi teve a inútil idéia de "Que tal um Strip-Poker?!". E claro, Neji e Shikamaru o jogaram pela sacada, mas logo ele voltou.

- Se tivesse areia, eu iria afogá-lo na areia. – disse Neji com uma veia saltando da testa.

- Ele é um tarado, retardado, pirulito ambulante. – disse Shikamaru bufando.

- Que tipo de pirulito? – perguntou um ruivo que aparecia entre o grupo.

- GAARA! – disse todos da mesa.

Logo que Dejiko escutou, pulou nas costas do namorado, o encheu de beijos. O mesmo a segurou pela cintura e deu início a um beijo carinhoso, ele não tinha uma mão boba, e sim, uma mão SAFADA. Foi deslizando as mãos pela lateral do corpo da garota, a deixando cada vez mais arrepiada. Logo quando terminaram o beijo, Gaara olhou para o grupo.

- Mas não seria uma má idéia um strip-poker. – disse o ruivo.

- Ele ta pedindo para apanhar, Shikamaru. – resmungou Neji.

- Concordo plenamente... – disse Shikamaru.

- Será que ele e o Tobi não são parentes?! – perguntou Tenten, bêbada de tédio.

- Impossível. Eu conheço aquele abestado, e não temos um fio de cabelo de semelhança ou algo do gênero, vão falar abobrinhas na casa do caralho. – disse Gaara virando a cara e dando um beijo no pescoço da namorada.

- Tem quartos por ai, então, os use e não a sala de estar. – disse Shikamaru irônico.

Gaara apenas mostrou aquele maravilhoso dedo em que Neji e Shikamaru sempre pensam "pra que será que ele usa esse dedo?". Sempre debochavam do garoto. Itachi e Miyuki foram dar uma volta com Deidara e Azumi. Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Dejiko, Gaara e Tobi jogavam poker, enquanto um casal se deliciava de beijos carinhosos na sacada. Um ponto preto e um ponto rosa. Inseparáveis? Claro! Ele beijava sua testa e ia descendo até o pescoço e logo partia para a boca. Sakura dava pequenos sorrisos enquanto Sasuke a beijava sem parar. Estava delirando até demais.

* * *

- AHÁ! TIREM AS ROUPAS SUAS PUTAS! – berrou Tobi.

- Tobi, a gente não está jogando Strip-Poker. – disse Gaara querendo esfolá-lo.

- Ninguém gosta do Tobi aqui... T.T – choramingou Tobi.

- Você é muito chato, tarado e... e... – disse Dejiko sendo cortada por Tobi.

- Um ótimo cozinheiro! Uma vez o Argilamaníaco Anêmico do Deidara disse que posso até casar! Incrível não?! – disse Tobi energético.

- Coitado dele ter de te aturar... – murmurou Shikamaru.

- Nós fizemos Kung Fu juntos, inglês juntos, espanhol juntos, português, matemática, ciências, geografia... Tudo juntinhos! Formamos um belo casal, né?! – disse Tobi.

- Coitado. – suspirou Neji.

Horas depois, o pentelho do Tobi se despediu do pessoal e claro, levou um pé na bunda. Eita menino chato! Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi, Miyuki e Azumi foram para suas respectivas casas. Deidara, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke e Dejiko ficaram perambulando pelo apartamento, sem nada para fazer. Tinha coisa melhor pra fazer? Não!

- Que tal irmos à um parque de diversões, cinema, ou algo do gênero? – perguntou Tenten.

- Não seria má idéia, mas óbvio, no fim de semana, certo? – disse Ino.

- Claro. – disse Tenten. – Afinal as aulas do curso andam muito puxadas...

- Tem essa também. – disse Sakura que abaixou a cabeça.

- Então, primeiro cinema. Depois parque de diversões! – disse Ino energética.

- Uhum. – respondeu todos em coro.

Sasuke foi pra casa, e claro, aceitou Dejiko novamente em casa, mas ele iria a pegar no dia seguinte. Foram dormir. Já era tarde da noite, quase duas da manhã.

- Vamos... Acordem... Acordem... – dizia Ino ainda bêbada de sono, tentando acordar todo mundo. – Hoje tem cursinho, acordem vaamos!

- CALA A BOCA INO! – berrou Deidara.

- Eu quero acordar as três que ainda tão ferradas no sono... – disse Ino.

Finalmente, depois de uma meia hora, todas acordaram... Atrasadas! Vestiram-se rápido, pegaram seus materiais e se dirigiram ao cursinho.

- ME-NI-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! – uma voz veio atrás delas.

Não pode ser... Não podia ser... Que diabos...?

- MAS QUE CAPETAS O TOBI TA FAZENDO AQUI?! – berrou Tenten se afastando.

- Eu vim acompanhar vocêês! – disse Tobi animado.

- Cala a boca... Não fode... – disse Ino.

- Como diabos se faz para calar a boca de um pirulito...? – perguntou-se Sakura com a mão na testa.

Seguiram até o curso, chegaram lá na frente...

- MAS QUE DEMÔNIOS O TOBI TA FAZENDO AQUI?! – berrou Sasuke apontando para Tobi.

- Não queria saber. – disse Sakura que pegava no braço do namorado e o arrastava para o curso.

- É. – disse Tenten e Ino que faziam o mesmo.

Tobi as acompanhou. Ficou pentelhando todas e todos.

- Que penteado feio! Caramba, vê se emagrece! – dizia ele enquanto via alguma pessoa.

- Tobi, cala essa maldita boca. – disse Sakura o olhando.

- Por que?! – perguntou Tobi.

- Porque daqui a pouco você vai alfinetar a pessoa errada. – disse a Tenten.

- E quem é a pessoa errada? – perguntou Tobi.

- Nada mais, nada menos que EU. – disse uma garota de cabelos alaranjados e olhos verdes aparecendo com cara de metida pra cima do Tobi. – Ai de você se você me alfinetar, eu t...

- QUE CABELO HORROROSO! – berrou Tobi espantado.

- Fudeu... – falaram todos em voz baixa enquanto iam saindo do local.

Tobi e a garota começaram a se quebrar na porrada.

- O Tobi vai sair roxo de lá. – disse Azumi. – Afinal... A guria é osso duro de roer.

- Você conhece ela? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Conhecemos. – disse Miyuki. – Ela ta no último estágio do curso, ela é bem metida e acha que tem poder pra cima de todo mundo. O nome dela é Minami.

- Ela é horrível. Os olhos dela até são bonitos mas o cabelo é chamativo demais. – disse Azumi.

- Irc. – disse todos em coro.

- Ela se acha porque o nome dela vem de "Miami", mas é só adicionado o "N" depois de "Mi". É ridículo. – disse Azumi.

Tobi apareceu roxo.

- A-Ai... – gemeu ele.

- Ninguém mandou me alfinetar, Minami Hazuki! – disse a tal dos cabelos alaranjados.

- Cala a boca garota. – disse Sakura a olhando com desprezo. – Ele não falou nada mais, nada menos que **A** verdade.

Todos a volta de Sakura a encararam. AGORA FUDEU! Ela não gostava do Tobi, mas estava disposta a brigar por ele, afinal, odeia ver seus amigos apanhar por causa de uma metidinha.

- Olha sua rosinha...! – disse Minami.

- Para o seu governo, eu tenho nome. – Sakura botou a mão na cintura e a olhou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Se eu soubesse seu nome, eu até falava. – disse Minami cruzando os braços. – Mas saiba que não sou de aturar meninas imitonas!

- Imitonas? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, que pintam o cabelo só porque eu também pinto! – disse Minami a olhando com desprezo.

- A cor do meu cabelo é natural, para sua informação. – disse Sakura.

- Ninguém tem cabelo colorido aqui que seja natural, querida. – disse Minami.

- Quer ver como é natural? – berrou Sakura.

Minami apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Foram até o banheiro, logo depois voltaram.

- S-Sem dúvidas... – disse Minami.

Sakura saiu de cabeça erguida do banheiro.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ PRA PROVAR QUE SEU CABELO É ROSA?! – berrou Dejiko.

- Apenas provei, oras. – disse Sakura.

Todos ficaram com imaginações pervertidas na cabeça, sim, até as meninas. Como ela teria provado que era Rosa Natural o cabelo dela? Minami saiu do local, constrangida por ter brigado com uma pessoa incrível. As pessoas olhavam torto para Sakura. O que ela fez para provara que seu cabelo era natural?

- S-Sakura, o que você fez para provar que seu cabelo era... Natural? – perguntou Ino a cutucando.

- Apenas mostrei isso. – Sakura meteu a mão no bolso e tirou um retrato de quando ela era bebê. Seu cabelo era rosa, rosa pink meio claro. Era lindo!

- UFFF.. E o povo pensando porcaria! – disse Ino.

Sakura riu.

* * *

Voltaram para suas salas. A aula corria bem, fora que Ino tacou um bilhete na cabeça de Sakura.

"_Testuuda, depois da aula vamos... D ou D? 8D_

_Ah, eu quero vingança por você ter me obrigado a dançar com fantasia de gatinha sensualmente na frente do Shikamaru, sua doida. èé_

_Ino :B_"

Sakura rejoga em Ino.

"_HAHA, e de que maneira você obteria essa vingança? uu_

_E sim, rola lá em casa, chama o pessoal no intervalo. '-'_

_Sakura #3_"

E Ino REJOGA em Sakura.

"_Só vendo, só vendo. (66)_

_Belê, depois eu falo, ih, guarda o bilhete no bolso do popô, o fessô tá olhando pra nóis. :B_

_Ino -_"

Sakura fizera o que Ino mandou, afinal, não é um professor que vai meter a mão no popô da aluna pra ver se tinha bilhetinho né?

* * *

**Uma hora depois, muito cansativa e longa.**

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

- AAAAAAAAAH, QUE ALÍVIO! Ò.Ó - berrava Ino enquanto saia da sala.

- _Atenção alunos, ouve um imprevisto, nós vamos suspender as aulas pela semana inteira, ouve um pequeno vazamento no tanque de água da escola, voltem as suas respectivas casas._ - dizia a diretora no alto falante.

- WE! AGORA NOSSO DIA TÁ ÓTIMO TESTUDA, SIMBORA AÍ, PEGA TEU CEL E LIGA PRA GERAL! - berrava Ino.

Sakura pegou o celular e ligou pra todo mundo, sabe aquelas conversas coletivas no celular?

_- CAMBADA, O NEGOÇO É O SEGUINTE, TODO MUNDO NA MINHA CASA! - berrava Sakura no celular._

_- Ai acho que meus típanos estouraram. x3x - dizia mais ou menos isso os outros._

_- Vai, chega de cu doce e vão andando, vamo lá, marchando. u3u - falava Sakura num tom de voz mandão._

Depois de um tempo, se reúniram na frente do apartamento de Sakura.

- Bem, é o seguinte, **NÓS E NINGUÉM VAI ESTILAR** vamos jogar D ou D. n.n - disse Ino normalmente.

- Ah, saquei. '-' - disseram em coro.

Todos subiram, Tobi tinha que voltar para casa, porque sua mãe lhe obrigara a não sair mais de casa. (Zivudeu praiboi 8B)

- Oks, cadê a porra da garrafa Ino? ¬¬ - perguntava Sasuke emburrado.

- Aqui! - berrou Ino tirando uma garrafa-de-num-sei-onde.

- Ela virou mágica, Sakura? '-' - perguntou Dejiko.

- Nem sei, se bem que ela sai às escondidas de casa, sabe? '-' - responde Sakura.

- COFCOF. X.X - tossia Shikamaru quase morrendo.

- Oks, chega de fofoca e vamos ao que interessa. (6) - disse Ino olhando para Sakura com aqueles olhos em chamas.

- Giiraaaando! /o/ - berrou Azumi. - Ino pergunta pra Sakura.

- FUDEU Ç.Ç - berrou Sakura.

- MUAHAHAHAHA - ria Ino malignosamente (Êta palavra difícil) olhando para Sakura. - Você vai ter que dançar sensualmente para o Sasuke no seu quarto, com uma roupa de odalisca. '-'

- PROTESTO! Ò.Ó - berrava Sakura batento na mesa.

- Protesto negado. u3u - disse Ino.

- EU QUERO MEU ADVOGADO, JÁ SEI, TU DEIDARA, EU TE DOU 20 REAIS SE TU ME LIVRAR DESSA! Ç3Ç - berrava Sakura enquanto segurava a gola da blusa de Deidara.

- Desculpe, o Deidara não está, deixe sua mensagem após o fudeu, FUUUDEU. - dizia Deidara rindo sem parar.

- VÁTOMARNOOLHODOSEUCU, DEIDARA! - berrava Sakura. - É necessário eu fazer isso mesmo? ç.ç - perguntou Sakura com AQUELES puppy-eyes.

- Yes, e isso é pra AGORA. i3i - berrou Ino.

- Mas, mas, mas. Ç.Ç JÁ SEI, CADÊ A ROUPA, YAMANAKA INO? Ò3Ó - berrava Sakura descontroladamente.

- Ah, isso eu resolvi, comprei na SexShop, vai colocar e vai pro seu quarto. :B - dizia Ino dando à ela uma sacola.

Sakura foi, saiu correndo para o quarto e enfiou sua cara no travesseiro.

- Vai lá Sasuke, é tu. :B - dizia Gaara empurrando o amigo para o quarto.

* * *

**Interrompemos a FanFic para mostrarmos o canal de: _No quarto da Sakura, aguarde algum tempo até que tudo volte ao normal. :B_**

- Saaaakura? - perguntou Sasuke procurando-a num tom meio que... Malicioso.

O que é um pontinho rosa encolhido no meio do guarda roupa? Sim era a Sakura.

- Beeem, você quer brincar de se esconder né? Então veremos. è3e - dizia Sasuke vasculhando o quarto da mesma.

Sasuke chegou no guarda roupa, já tinha trancado a porta e todos os modos possíveis dela escapar e foi abrir o guarda roupa, quando abriu só viu o ponto rosa encolhido ali com... Medo?

- "Eu... A assustei tanto assim?" pensava Sasuke que ia lá e a abraçara a garota de modo carinhoso.

- Porque a gente não inverte a situação...? – perguntou Sakura encolhida, meio corada e em voz baixa. E sim, ela estava vestida de odalisca.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke a fitando.

- Você dança e eu babo. – disse Sakura com um sorriso bobo.

- TÁ LOCA?! – berrou Sasuke que caiu pra trás. – Faz a dancinha ai, faaaz! 3

- "Potaquetepariu, ela ficou tão sexy nessa roupa de odalisca..." – pensou Sasuke.

- Ta bom, ta bom... – disse Sakura que se levantou e bufou. – Só não sei se essa roupa combina com a dança que eu vou fazer...

O que Sasuke não sabia, é que Sakura dançava MUITO bem. Na "dança do ventre" mesmo, ela humilhava qualquer uma.

Havia um copo de vidro grudado na porta.

- Mas que diabos...? – perguntou-se Gaara. – Será que vai rolar algo ou não?!

- Cala a boca, também quero escutar! – disse Ino.

Todos estavam grudados na porta, sem 'tititi' nenhum. Estavam LOUCOS querendo escutar algo que vinha do quarto da garota dos cabelos chiclete.

- Mas por que diabos você estava com aquela voz maliciosa? – perguntou Sakura olhando Sasuke, com as mãos na cintura.

- Minha voz? Maliciosa? Q-Que nada! – disse Sasuke com a mão na nuca.

- É sério Sasuke. – disse Sakura.

- Bem, sabe como é... Sou um menino, você é uma menina, você ta usando uma roupa provocante que em certo caso ta te deixando mais gostosa... E sabe, Hormônios Pulam feito homossexuais quando algum "macho" dá bola pra eles. Oõ – disse Sasuke.

Sakura o olhou com cara de "Você bebeu nescau estragado?" e logo bufou.

- Você tem uma imaginação fértil do caralho... – disse Sakura com a mão na testa.

Ela começou a mexer um pouco com o quadril e logo, foi fazendo a dança do ventre na frente de Sasuke. Ele babava. Tentava se conter.

- EU TO VENDO TUUUUUUUDO! – disse Gaara que estava grudado na janela do quarto de Sakura.

- Mas como diabos ele foi conseguir chegar até lá?! O.O – perguntou Sakura parando a dança.

- Já volto. – disse Sasuke que se levantou e tampou a janela com a cortina. – Ta melhor agora, continua.

Sakura riu e logo, continuou a dança. Sasuke babava. Babava intensamente. Sakura tinha um corpo com belas "curvas", ( e não, não era os pneus 8D ) coxas bonitas, bunda e peitos em ponto certo. Não era apaixonado por ela por causa disso, mas foi ela que mudou sua vida. A garota que antes ele odiava, e agora, a ama mais que tudo. Se arrepende de todo o mal que fez para ela, e ela, o mesmo. Sasuke não se conteve. Se levantou e em um movimento rápido, segurou Sakura pela cintura e se jogou na cama com ela, parando ele em cima dela.

- S-Sasuke...? – perguntou Sakura meio corada.

Ele nada disse, apenas a beijou ardentemente. Ela retribuiu. Aquele beijo estava passando dos limites...

- AHÁ! SAKURA SUA SAFADINHA! – berrou Ino com uma árvore gigante que tirou-não-sei-da-onde, arrombando a porta do quarto da garota. – ERA SÓ UMA DANÇA, E NÃO A TENTATIVA DE FAZER UM FILHO! O.Ó

- É TUDO CULPA DELE! – disse Sakura apontando para o Sasuke.

- Que decepção Sasuke, seu pedófilo... – disse Shikamaru.

- EU NÃO SOU PEDÓFILO O.o – disse Sasuke. – A SAKURA NÃO É MENOR DE IDADE! O.O

- É sim. – disse Gaara aparecendo não-sei-da-onde.2

- Ela tem 17 anos, e eu também! – disse Sasuke.

- PROTESTO! – disse Dejiko. – PORQUE ELES PODEM SE COMER E EU E O GAARA NÃO? ;.;

- CHEEEEEEEGA! Vamos prosseguir, a Sakura cumpriu o dever dela. – disse Deidara.

Todos voltaram para sala. Sakura estava usando aquela roupa filhadaputamente puta de Odalisca. Azumi havia ido no banheiro, lavar o rosto. Miyuki se encontrava perdida em seus pensamentos, louca, querendo ver Itachi de sunga. Ele havia ido para Miami, casa de praia. Resolver "negócios", como sempre. Não levou Miyuki junto porque ele mal ia dar atenção para ela, estava resolvendo as coisas da empresa. Deidara quando ia se sentar... Algo pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o cair e esse "algo" ficou sentada em cima dele.

- Azumi, da licença - disse Deidara.

- NÃÃÃO! – disse Azumi.

- Deidara, você ta sentindo o cheiro de sabonete líquido íntimo feminino? (6) – disse Gaara.

- PERVERTIDO DO CARALHO! – um soco atinge Gaara e faz ele cair em cima da Dejiko.

- Ai que novidade... – disse Dejiko com cara de tédio, levantando Gaara.

- Agora só falta... – disse Sasuke sendo interrompido por "algo" arrombando a porta da casa.

- BOOOOOOOOM DIIIAAAAAAAAAA! - disse a "coisa".

- MAS QUE DIABOS...? EU TENHO BOCA GRANDE OU OQUE? QUE CAPETAS O TOBI TA FAZENDO AQUI?! – berrou Sasuke.  
- ELE NÃO FOI PROIBIDO DE SAIR DE CASA?! – berrou Shikamaru.  
- É que eu falei pra minha mãe que eu não ia contar nada pro Papai quando ela se masturbasse (6) – disse Tobi.  
- OO – expressão de todos.  
- TO BRINCAAANDO! – disse Tobi. – Eu disse que ia deixar ela brincar com os meus "brinquedinhos" (6)  
- TA BRINCANDO TAMBÉM? O-O – berrou Sakura.  
- Não, esse é sério nn – disse Tobi.  
Todos: OO"  
Passaram horas "maravilhosas" com o Tobi. Ele era muito chato, pra falar a verdade. E pervertido também.  
Um resumo do que aconteceu no D ou D:  
Ino teve que dançar na boquinha da garrafa. Gaara teve de comprar um vibrador e enfiar na boca. Dejiko teve que abaixar a saia, mostrar a calcinha e falar "EU TE AMO CHUCK NORRIS!". Shikamaru teve que dar um beijo na bunda do Gaara, coisa que ambos odiaram.  
Sasuke teve que ficar agarrado com o Deidara durante a brincadeira toda, o que causou "ciúmes" na Azumi. Azumi teve que beijar Shikamaru, o que deixou Deidara puto.  
Sakura já teve seu desafio, mas teve que engolir uma aspirina sem tomar água. Miyuki teve que "bater umazinha" para o Kyo, o pobre gato.  
- EU VOU TE MATAR TOBI! – foi o que se escutou quando Tobi fez Miyuki fazer aquilo.  
Ah sim, e Tobi teve que "voar".  
Deidara teve que apertar e bater na bunda de Sasuke.  
Problemas? QUE ISSO!  
- É hoje que eu ainda viro biba... – reclamou Sasuke.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo 25.**


	26. Gato mia? Miau!

**Capítulo 26 – Gato mia? Miau! :D**

Uma galera estava reunida no AP da Sakura. Um olhando para a cara do outro.

- Vamo gato miia - berrou Ino.

- Não é uma má idéia - disse Sakura olhando para Sasuke.

- Finalmente uma idéia vinda da Ino. - respondeu Deidara meio... Paranóico.

- Ok - respondeu Sasuke também dando uma indireta pra Sakura.

- Hoho, loira, tu se superou hein? DIASHDSAIUHSD - riu Tenten.

- Te.fode. - respondeu Ino mostrando o dedo do meio.

- Yare, yare, vamos logo com isso. - falou Shikamaru que segurava a cintura de Ino.

- Yes. - respondeu Dejiko.

- To dentro (y) - respondeu Azumi.

- Yeah. - confirmou Miyuki.

- Buh. - sussurrou Gaara.

- Vamo logo com essa bodegá. .. - falou Itachi.

* * *

**-- No jogo --**

- É A AZUMI O PEGADOR - berrou Sasuke correndo

- VIADO - mostrando o dedo do meio.

Ela começou a apalpar tudo e achou alguma coisa, começou a apalpar e chegou... na bunda. ¬ Ela não sabia quem era, mas sabia que era homem, então ela falou:

- Gato mia. ee

- Miau :B - respondeu.

Ela sabia que não era nenhum comprometido então tascou um beijo.

- Deidara -¬ - falou ela babando litros.

- Uau - disse Deidara sem senso.

- O que foi? - perguntou Ino.

- Ela me achou ee - disse disfarçando.

- Sério? .. - perguntou Ino. - Agora é você esperto. ¬¬

- Vamos. ;D - falou Azumi dando uma piscada sexy para Deidara dizendo para onde ir. Hoho, não pensem merdas, seus ingênuos ..

- Claro - - disse Deidara rapidamente entendendo o recado.

E começou, Deidara foi no lugar onde Azumi falou, ele tinha certeza que era ela, por causa do cheiro, foi tocando nas coisas e achou uma perna.

- ''Ui, que perna da porra XD'' pensava Deidara.

- Deidara? - perguntou ela.

- Não, o anjo dos seus sonhos º¬º - respondeu irônicamente.

- Hum, sei. - falou ela puxando ele pela camisa e colando os seus corpos. E ela deu um beijo nele. Depois que pararam o beijo Deidara falou:

- Beija bem e-e

- Blé : P - falou mostrando a língua.

- Gato mia. - falou.

- Miau - respondeu.

**- No OUTRO canto -**

- Que demora é essa? .. - perguntou Sasuke que estava agarrando Sakura.

- Ele deve ter ido dar é uns pegas na Azumi, IDUASHISDAUHASDIUH. - respondeu ela tirando a camisa de Sasuke.

- Enteendo. - falou dando beijos na trave.

- Nha, não vamos nos agarrar aqui, é uma brincadeira! ;b - falou provocando-o.

- E não estamos brincando, Sakura? - perguntou beijando ela.

Sakura bota sua mão no braço do Sasuke. Ela queria fazer um 'gato mia' só entre eles.

- Gato Mia - disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso.

- Au au - disse Sasuke.

- CACHORRO - - disse Sakura.

- SASUKEEEEEEEE, SAKURAAAAAA! - berrava Gaara.

- QUE É BIBA? - berrou Sasuke.

- Ô, já deu gato mia faz muito tempo, o que vocês estão FAZENDO aí? - perguntou Gaara engrossando a voz no 'fazendo'.

- Ô GAARA, LARGA DE SER TARADO A GENTE NÃO FEZ NADA DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO! - berrou Sasuke beijando Sakura por trás.

- ENTÃO DESCE CARALHO ÒOv - berrou mais ainda Gaara.

- Já estamos descendo, calma calma 3 - respondeu Sasuke pondo a camisa e assim desceram.

- Ui, já vi que lá em cima foi bom, né Sasuke? D - perguntou Gaara provocando.

- Hunf - sussurrou Sasuke mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele.

- Também te amo, ó Sakura, não fica com ciúmes não viu? XD – debochou Gaara

- Te ferra u.u - respondeu Sakura.

- É fraterno. '-' - falou Miyuki.

- Os dois se xingam até a morte... Isso é de família, será que a família Sabaku e a Uchiha tiveram problemas no passado? – perguntou Azumi fazendo pose de menina-que-pensa-muito.

- Será? – Miyuki imitou sua pose.

- Cala a porra da boca de vocês... – disse Sasuke esgoelando o Gaara.

- VAI TER QUE PASSAR ANTES POR CIMA DE MIM, VIADO! ÒÓ/ - berraram Deidara e Itachi ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura, vamos para um lugar mais... Reservado. – disse Sasuke agarrado na cintura da Sakura.

- OLHA, ELE QUER IR PRO CANTO ESCURO COM A SAKURA! QUE COISA FEEEIA! O – berrou Dejiko, Azumi e Miyuki.

- Bem... Acho que a brincadeira acabou... Né? – disse Ino que estava sentada no colo de Shikamaru que estava sentado no chão.

- É. – disse todos em coro.

Miyuki, Azumi, Deidara e Itachi foram para a sacada conversar. Tenten e Neji ficaram conversando na sala, junto com Ino e Shikamaru. Sasuke e Sakura foram para o quarto... Sozinhos.

- O que aqueles dois foram fazer? – perguntou Tenten.

- Eu não sei... – disse Neji.

* * *

**UMA HORA DEPOIS;**

- Sasuke, essa foi uma das melhores! – disse Sakura se jogando na cama.

- Eu sei, você sempre gosta das minha massagens. – disse Sasuke que beijou o pescoço da mesma. (HAHA VOCÊS PENSANDO MEERDA 8D)

Alguém bate na porta. Tenten atende.

- Oi? – diz ela.

- Eu quero falar com a Sakura. Urgente. – disse o garoto.

- Ela está... Ocupada no momento, se é que me entende. Pode voltar outra hora? – disse Tenten.

- Eu não saio daqui até falar com ela. – o garoto finalmente levantou a cabeça.

- S-Sai... – disse Tenten.

- MAS QUE DIABOS SEU VIADO DE PINTO ATROFIADO, A TENTEN JÁ DISSE QUE ELA TÁ OCUPADA NO QUARTO SE COMENDO COM O SASUKE, ENTÃO DÁ PRA RALAR DAQUI OU EU VOU TER QUE DESENHAR?! – berrou Ino aparecendo na porta.

- Eu não quero meus tímpanos estourados já cedo. – disse Sai. – Eu quero falar com ela de uma vez e pronto. É urgente, caralho.

- MENINO DESBOCADO, SAI DAQUI O ENTRA, FORA, DENTRO, TCHAU! – berrou Ino fechando a porta do apartamento.

- Eu já disse que não saio daqui enquanto eu não falar com a Sakura. – berrou Sai.

- Por que não falou o nome do Sai? – perguntou Tenten.

- Porque se não a frase iria ficar "Sai daqui Sai!". Ia ficar estranha çç – disse Ino.

- Ai eu mereço... – disse Tenten.

- Quem era? – perguntou Sasuke e Sakura saindo do quarto.

- Como foi lá no quarto? – perguntou Neji.

- Não rolou nada de malicioso, ta? Uu – disse Sakura.

- Era o vagabundo do Sai. – disse Ino.

- Ah. O que ele queria? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele quer falar com você urgente. Ele ta lá na porta te esperando. – disse Tenten.

- Ah, mas ela não vai porque eu to mandando, NÉ? ¬¬ - berrou ele no 'né' e olhando pra ela com um olhar de: 'Se você se mecher, morre.'.

- AHAM. \oo/ - berrou ela entendendo o recado.

- COFCOF, vou dar o recado. O-O' - falou Tenten indo lá.

- Ela está ocupada jogando... Err... V ou D, e in**feliz**mente já está tudo lotado. n.n' - diz Tenten com aquele sorrisinho meigo.

- Ah, EU VOLTO OUTRO DIA, SAKURA HARUNO! Ò3Ó - berrou ele o bastante pra ela ouvir.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - berrou todo mundo da sala de susto.

- Calma, relaxem, aqui ele não põe mais o pé em casa, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - berrou Tenten ligando o interfone (Sabe aqueles telefonezinhos que você usa pra ligar pra portaria e etc?) - Aham, é, esse menino que saiu, isso, não, não deixe ele entrar, ah, obrigada!

- O-o que você fez Tenten? O-O

- Simples, falei pro porteiro não deixar mais o Sai entrar no prédio. D - falou Tenten se achando a esperta.

- OK esperteza mundial. – disse Ino. – Vamos fazer o que?

- QUEM RI PRIMEIRO **PERDE**! – berrou Sakura.

Era um jogo sem pé, cabeça, joelho, canela, perna, bunda, coxa, etc etc. Sasuke olhou Sakura. Sakura olhou Tenten e Ino. Ino e Tenten olhavam Sasuke, Sakura, Neji e Shikamaru. Neji olhava Sasuke. Shikamaru olhava Ino com um olhar malicioso. Sakura olhou para Neji. Tenten olhou para o Sasuke. Depois se virou pra Ino e fez uma careta.

- HAUHAUHSAUHSAUAUHAUSHAUSHAUHAUAHUSAHSAUH ABOBAAADA! – berrou Ino.

- PERDEU! – disse todos em coro.

- Que decepção... – disse Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke em coro.

Algo arromba a porta.

- BOM DIA MEUS CORAÇÕES DE ABÓBORA! – berrou a pessoaquearrombouaporta.

- SEU IMPRESSÃO DIGITAL, QUE DIABOS TAS FAZENDO AQUI?! – berrou Sasuke apontando pra ele.

- Eu vi o Itachi e o Deidara caminharem com aquelas mocréias que vivem com ele, daí eu tive a idéia de vir pra cá! – disse Tobi.

- Só não vai dizer que você fez chantagem com a sua mãe para poder vir pra cá... – lamentou-se Tenten.

- É, pois é, eu falei pra ela que eu não ia falar nada pro papai se ela chamasse um Go-Go Boy lá pra casa. Sem problemas nn – disse Tobi.

- Tinha que ter algo pervertido no meio... – disse Neji.

- Sempre tem, dãã. – disse Ino.

- Então está bem? – perguntou Sai.

- Claro. Farei tudo como o senhor pediu. – disse um homem.

Sai apenas sorriu e foi andando pela rua. Sua vingança contra Sasuke, estava quase concluída.

Todos foram para casa, inclusive Sasuke. Enquanto andava na rua, o mesmo notou que alguém o seguia.

- "Mas que diabos...?" – pensou ele.

Apressou o passo e enfim, chegou em casa. Itachi e Dejiko já se encontravam em casa, vendo filme e falando bobiça, como sempre.

- Por onde você andou, pirralho? – perguntou Itachi.

- Eu fui pra casa da Sakura. Fiquei até agora pouco lá e depois um tolo me seguiu. – disse Sasuke.

- Quem era o... "Tolo"? – perguntou Dejiko assustada.

- Um cara. Bem estranho. – disse Sasuke. – Ele usava uma roupa preta. Era meio gordo, sei lá, mal olhei.

- Hum, coisa boa que não é... - suspirou Itachi.

- Pode apostar. - falou Dejiko espalhada pelo sofá.

* * *

**No outro dia.**

Sabe aquelas terças que não tem porra nenhuma pra fazer né? Pois bem, mais uma dessas estava pra chegar à casa dos Uchihas.

- Que tédio. - resmungava Dejiko.

- Eu quero dormir. -x - suspirava Itachi com aquela cara de sono.

- Eu não agüento mais isso... -- - reclamava Sasuke.

- Eu vou dormir. – disse Itachi.

- VAI NEGO ÓÓ – disse Sasuke.

- Mas eu quero dormir agarradinho com alguém... – disse Itachi.

- FRESCO. – disse Dejiko e Sasuke.

Itachi foi para o quarto dormir. Era dez da manhã, Dejiko decidiu ir à piscina, mas estava frio pra caralho.

Sasuke se jogou no sofá e ligou a TV e como sempre, trocando os canais freneticamente. É um costume que tem desde pequeno.

Dejiko foi preparar um misto-quente, enquanto esquentava, aproveitou para pegar uma jaqueta. Estava muito frio.

Na casa da testuda... Preguiça era o que não faltava.

- Tenten, vai limpar a caca do Kyo... – disse Sakura.

- Eu não, VAI TU INO! – berrou Tenten de seu quarto.

- Eu os escambau, vai lá Sakura, o gato é teu. – disse Ino.

- DEIDARAAAA! – berrou Sakura.

- Fala. – disse Deidara aparecendo no meio da sala, ainda meio sonâmbulo.

- Limpa as cacas do Kyo. – disse Sakura.

- Pode deixar... – não demorou muito, Deidara tira a camisa preta dele e "esfrega" no chão. Depois joga a camisa em qualquer canto da lavanderia e volta pra cama.

- Hunf... – suspirou Sakura.

A campainha tocou. Sakura foi atender.

- Olá? – disse ela.

- Você é a Sakura? – perguntou um homem.

- Sim. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Não demorou muito, ele a "agarrou", pressionando o nariz dela em um pano branco. Logo ela apagou. Levou ela no colo e foi embora.

A porta continuou aberta.

- O que aconteceu com a Sakura? – perguntou o porteiro.

- Ela ta passando mal, vou levá-la para um hospital. – disse o homem.

Logo ele a meteu dentro no carro e foi embora.

- Cadê a Sakura? Não escutei mas a voz dela... – disse Tenten para Ino.

- É... Eu também. Cadê ela? – perguntou Ino.

Deidara estava dormindo. Tenten e Ino rodaram o apartamento todo e nada de Sakura, apenas encontraram a porta aberta. Ligaram para o celular dela e escutaram ele tocar no apartamento.

- Ela saiu e não avisou ninguém? E ainda por cima não levou o celular? – disse Ino preocupada.

- Coisa boa não é, ela nunca sai de casa sem o celular. – disse Tenten.

Ligaram para seus namorados, amigos, e até Sasuke.

Nenhum sinal dela.

- _To indo pra aí._ – disse Sasuke no telefone.

- OK. – disse Tenten.

Como era possível? Ela sumir em cinco minutos, naqueles cinco minutos que havia ido ver quem era na porta e depois... Sumiu?

Depois de uma longa conversa, chegaram a uma conclusão.

- Ela foi seqüestrada. – disse Ino. – Eu conheço a Sakura desde pequena, sempre que ela sai ela avisar e quando ela ganhou um celular, ela nunca saiu de casa sem o celular.

- Mas então... Quem diabos seqüestrou ela...? – perguntou Tenten.

Sasuke e Ino se olharam. Nenhuma resposta.

**Fim do capítulo 26**


	27. Um Quase seqüestro?

**Capítulo 27 – Um... Quase seqüestro?**

Escuro. Não via nada, exatamente nada. Apenas escutava uma conversa. Era um homem pelo visto...

Conhecia aquela voz. E veio mais outra a se intrometer.

Estava calada. E também... A luz está apagada ou são vendas negras que estão tampando seus olhos para não ver nada?

Sua vista clareia.

- Bom dia, Haruno Sakura. – disse um garoto que Sakura... Conhecia muito bem. Até demais.

- S-SAI?! – berrou Sakura espantada.

- A partir de hoje, você será só minha. – disse Sai no ouvido da garota, e logo dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

Sua vontade era de arrebentar a cara do garoto, mas não teve a chance. Um homem que usava um jaleco branco apareceu na frente e tirou do bolso do jaleco, um relógio com uma corrente dourada.

Não demorou muito, Sakura havia sido hipnotizada.

- Quando eu estalar os dedos, você não vai se lembrar de nada o que passou Sasuke, apenas dos momentos ruins. E todos os momentos bons que você passou com o Sasuke, serão os momentos bons que você passou com o Sai. – disse o homem.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo o rosto da garota.

Estalou os dedos.

Sakura fechou e abriu os olhos. Olhou ao seu redor e viu Sai sentado em sofá verde.

- O-Onde estou? – perguntou Sakura. – Sai...?

- Oi amor. – disse Sai que andou até Sakura e a abraçou. – Pensei que iria te perder, você desmaiou no meio da rua.

- D-Desmaiei? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim. E... O médico aqui disse que talvez você tenha batido a cabeça e não se lembre um pouco das coisas... E se não lembrar muito das coisas... Eu sou seu namorado, Sakura. – disse Sai.

Sakura o olhou.

- Namorados... Eu e você...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, estamos namorado a um mês. Hoje você teve uma queda de pressão quando andava comigo e desmaiou. – disse Sai.

O "médico" foi embora. Sakura e Sai saíram daquela sala e seguiram até a casa do mesmo.

- Aquilo não parecia um consultório, Sai... – disse Sakura.

- Eu sei. É que eu entrei no primeiro lugar que eu vi e chamei um médico. – disse Sai.

- Ah... – disse Sakura.

Sakura começou a sentir uma dor de cabeça. Botou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos com força.

Flashes começaram a passar pela cabeça da garota, como se fosse um trailer de um filme. Todos aqueles flashes tinham o Sasuke. Era tudo o que o Sasuke fez de mal à ela.

Brigou com ele, bateu-boca com ele, quando ele brigou com ela por ela ter abortado o bebê, quando brigaram novamente...

Tudo.

- A-Ai, minha cabeça d-dói. – disse Sakura caindo de joelhos no chão, ainda com as mãos na cabeça.

Não demorou muito, Sakura desmaiou.

Sai a pegou no colo e a levou até a casa do mesmo.

- Faz mais de cinco horas e os seqüestradores não ligaram ainda... – disse Ino morrendo de sono.

- Será que ela foi mesmo seqüestrada? – perguntou Deidara que aparecia com uma samba-canção preta e uma blusa branca larga.

- Ela não fica até não sei que horas na rua sem estar conosco. – disse Tenten. – Ultimamente ela andou mais lesada que a própria mãe.

- Ela me disse que a mãe dela ta muito... Lesa depois que enriqueceu. – disse Ino.

- A senhora Sayako é cheia de energia. Eu acho... – disse Tenten.

Sasuke não dizia uma palavra. Respirava devagar e baixo, estava nervoso. Onde Sakura estava...? E com quem estava?

Não demorou muito, a campainha tocou.

Todos olharam para a porta. Tenten correu até lá e abriu a porta. Viu uma certa pessoa de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes parada na porta.

- SAKURA! – berrou Tenten abraçando a amiga.

Ino e Deidara correram até a porta, e Sasuke foi andando até lá.

Depois de receber vários abraços, chegou a vez do Sasuke.

Sakura o olhou, não demorou muito seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM! – berrou Sakura com as mãos na boca, chorando. – SOME DAQUI, SASUKE!

Todos olharam confusos para ela.

- Sakura...? O que aconteceu...? – perguntou Ino.

- BOTA ELE PRA FORA DAQUI! AGORA! POR FAVOR! – berrou Sakura.

Sasuke apenas a olhou confuso, suspirou e foi para casa batendo porta.

"Mas o que...?" – pensava todos.

- Sakura, o Sasuke... Ele... Ele é seu namorado! – disse Tenten. – Porque você fez isso com ele?!

- Tenten, ele NÃO é meu namorado. Ele me fez sofrer MUITO. Ele me fez derramar... Muitas lágrimas... – disse Sakura limpando as lágrimas, sentando no sofá. – Por isso, o meu namorado é o Sai. Ele nunca me fez sofrer.

Todos ficaram com cara de "HÃ?! QUE PORRA É ESSA?!"

- TESTUDA! TÁ LOUCA?! – berrou Ino. – O Sai é um galinha ridículo! Onde você esteve esse tempo todo?! Já sei, foi beber e nem chamou a gente, que SACANAAA! Daí o Sai fez uma lavagem cerebral em você!

- Ino, eu estava andando com o Sai na rua e minha pressão caiu. Daí eu desmaiei e o meu **namorado** chamado Sai, me levou até um médico. – disse Sakura.

- Mas Sakura, o Sasuke é um HOMEM DA SUA VIDA, e não aquele EMO DO SAI! – disse Tenten.

- Se vocês não gostam do meu namorado, problema é de vocês. – disse Sakura que se levantou e foi até seu quarto.E de lá não saiu pelo o resto do dia.

- Isso se chama Hipnose. – disse Deidara. – É impossível ela deixar de amar o Sasuke em menos de três dias e amar o Sai loucamente.

- É... – disse Tenten.

- EU VOU LIGAR PARA AQUELE SECO DESGRAÇADO COM O PINTO ATROFIADO. – berrou Ino pegando o celular.

- Liga e manda ele vim quente que a gente ta fervendo. – disse Deidara.

Tenten e Ino olharam com cara de "HÃÃ?"

- Fervendo... De ódio... – disse Deidara.

- Ah ta. – disse Tenten e Ino tranqüilas.

Digitou os números. Chamou,chamou, atendeu.

- _Alô?_ – disse Sai.

- Oi Sai, dá uma passada aqui na casa da Sakura, ela ta morrendo de Saudades, e nós também. Então vem quente que a gente ta fervendo :. – disse Tenten.

- _O que é isso, um convite para um puteiro?! Ta bom, to indo ai. _– disse Sai.

Logo o telefone desligou.

- OTÁÁÁÁÁRIO! – berrou Ino.

- Ele ta vindo. Deidara, prepara o taco de baseboll de metal. Ino, pega o facão de cozinha. Eu cuido do vibrador 8) – disse Tenten.

- Ui, vai enfiar o vibrador do "ass" do Sai? – perguntou Ino.

- Sim, caso não der certo, a gente traz o saco. – disse Tenten.

- Sua viciada em tropa de elite. – disse Deidara.

- CALA A BOCA E AO TRABALHO ÒÓ – disse Tenten.

Tudo estava preparado. O taco de metal estava atrás do sofá, o facão ficou na cozinha, Ino estava com sacos de plástico no bolso da jaqueta e da calça.Tenten com um vibrador preso na blusa.

- Boa noite Sai! – disse Tenten arrastando-o para dentro do apartamentoe jogando-o no sofá.

- Ui,a gente falou, vem quente que a gente ta fervendo, valeu? (6) – disse Ino.

- REVELA SUA BIBA COM PINTO ATROFIADO, o que você fez com a Sakura?! – berrou Deidara com o taco de metal.

- Não sabia que vocês tinham tanta coisa .. – disse Sai. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI QUE PORRA É ESSA NO MEU RABO?!

- É um vibrador, gostoso né? 8B – disse Tenten.

- Você já... AIMEUASS, experimentou?! – berrou Sai.

- Não. – disse Tenten. – Mas umas "amigas" já e me falaram que é bem melhor do que um original, ou você quer experimentar o do Deidara?

- Esse ta bom... – disse Sai gelando.

- FALA LOGO PORRA. – disse Ino.

- Foi hipnose, pronto. Fiz com que o "médico" transformasse as memórias boas que ela teve com o Sasuke, em as memórias boas que ela teve comigo. Pronto. – disse Sai.

- Enfia mais Tenten òó – disse Ino.

- Não... Deidara, dá o taco. – disse Tenten.

Deidara entregou o taco de metal para a Tenten.

- Liga pra ele e manda ele vir para cá. – disse Tenten.

- NUN... To ligando (A) – disse Sai sentindo uma certa pressão no "ass" dele.

Logo Sai estava amaciando suas nádegas e o "médico" chegou.

Pegaram Sakura e a botaram sentada no sofá e jogaram um copo de água gelada na cara dela.

- AAAAAAAAAH! - - berrou Sakura.

Logo Sakura já estava sendo hipnotizada.

- Quando eu estalar os dedos, você não vai mais amar o Sai. Suas lembranças amorosas com o Sai não irão existir e com o Sasuke também. – disse o médico, logo estalando os dedos.

- QUÊÊÊ?! – berrou todos.

Sakura piscou.

- Hã...? – perguntou ela. – Eu vou dormir... Minha cabeça tá latejando até dizer chega... Desculpa ai.

- Beleza. – disse todos em coro.

Logo que ela fechou a porta, Ino avançou para o pescoço do médico.

- Isso quer dizer que o Sasuke vai ter que reconquistar a Sakura...?! – berrou Ino.

- Exatamente. – disse o médico. – Eu não faço a pessoa amar outra.

- Então porque não fez as boas memórias que ela teve com o Sai, voltar a ser com o Sasuke...? – perguntou Tenten.

- Porque se não ela ia perder toda a memória. Hipnose não é assim tão fácil.- disse o médico. – Ela poderia morrer.

Todos ficaram paralisados.

Sai foi embora, enfezado. O médico foi embora também, mas tranqüilo e sem cobrar nada.

Ino ligou para Sasuke.

Disse para ele sobre o acontecido.

As únicas palavras que ele disse foi...

- _OK. Vou fazer o máximo para tê-la novamente aos meus braços..._ – disse Sasuke.

Mais nada.

- Ele ta... Bem desanimado. – disse Ino desligando o telefone.

- Também. Ele passou por cada coisa para namorar ela... – disse Tenten.

- É. – disse Deidara.

- Vamos dormir, é quase onze horas... – disse Ino.

- É. – disse Tenten.

Cada um foi para seu quarto, desanimado.

**Fim do capítulo 27**


	28. Visita dos pais! E do irmão mais velho

**Capítulo 28 – Visita dos pais! E do irmão mais velho... **

A cara de sono estava estampada em cada um. Mal haviam dormido direito por causa do vizinho debaixo, que ficou com o som ligado no último volume, mas o melhor de tudo era: A música era boa.

Depois de tomarem muito café expresso e tomarem muitas duchas com água gelada, botaram uma roupa descente e foram ver filme, como faziam toda quinta feira.

A campainha toca. Quem diabos poderia ser em plena uma da tarde...?

Sakura foi abrir a porta, e se deparou com uma mulher... De cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes.

- OI FILHAAAAAA! – berrou a mulher.

- Santo Tobi, mas que diabos...?! MÃÃÃE?! VOCÊ PINTOU O CABELO DE NOVO?! – berrou Sakura.

- Sim, não gostava mais daquele vermelho meio rosa, sei lá, era esquisito. MAS ADIVINHA, EU TÔ GRÁVIDA! – berrou a mulher.

- Dona Sayako... Cheia de saúde... – comentou Deidara.

- Que pervertido... – disse Ino.

- CUIDADO PARA NÃO CAIR DE UMA ESCADA, PELOAMORDEDELLS! - disse Sakura. – Depois que você enriqueceu, não é a mesma! Ta cada vez mais pirada... E eu pensando que você tinha engordado...

- Mesmo se eu engordasse, filha, eu iria fazer uma lipoaspiração. – disse sua mãe piscando.

- Mas... Cadê o papai? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele já está vindo, pegou umas férias no trabalho. E adivinha, o filho dele veio conosco! Ele é muito bonito, filha! – disse Sayako.

- Qual o nome dele? – perguntou Sakura.

- É Serge. – disse Sayako. – Tem cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, muito bonito.

( DAAAAAAAALHE SERGE DA ULTIMA FIC XD UIASHDUSIHD)

Ino e Tenten se olharam.

- Será que namoro entre irmãos é permitido...? – perguntou Ino em voz baixa para a Tenten.

- Sei lá, mas só sei que se for, o final romântico de Sakura e Sasuke não vai ser exatamente como pensávamos... – disse Tenten. – Olha lá os olhos da Sakura...

- Verdes...? Qual a idade dele...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele tem 20 anos. – disse Sayako. - É um amor, muito gentil, simpático e engraçado!

Sakura estava delirando. Será que era gordo ou magro? Tinha barriga tanquinho bem desenvolvida ou não?

- Bom Dia. – disse um homem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos claros. – Olá Sakura!

- Oi Pai. – disse Sakura abraçando o homem.

Sayako o cumprimentou com um selinho e se sentou no sofá com as amigas de Sakura.

- Vocês são as amigas da Saki-chan, né? – disse Sayako.

- Chan...? – perguntou Ino. – Se está falando da Sakura, Sayako, sim. Lembra de mim? A Yamanaka Ino!

- AAAAAAAAAH lembro! E você querida, qual seu nome? – perguntou Sayako.

- Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten. – disse Tenten. – E aquele loiro que ta lendo um mangá é o Yamanaka Deidara, irmão da Ino.

- Vocês vieram dormir aqui, é? – perguntou Sayako.

- Não exatamente... A gente ta morando com ela, ela convidou a gente já que o apartamento era muito grande e meio vazio, e também a casa onde a gente tava ficando era alugada, só por causa dos estudos. – disse Ino.

- Ah entendo, a Saki sempre teve um coração mole com as amigas...! – disse Sayako.

- Ah. – gota em Tenten e Ino.

Logo, o marido de Sayako, o Dr. Caleb (não tenho nome bom para homens :b) se sentou no sofá e ficou conversando com todos. Sakura também se sentou.

- E o Serge, querido? – perguntou Sayako.

- Ele encontrou uma amiga na rua e disse que só ia falar com ela e já vinha. Disse pra ele que era a cobertura do prédio e ele disse "Só no luxo! Mal posso esperar pra conhecer ela! Haha". – disse Caleb.

- Ele quer me conhecer...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim, ele te viu em uma foto que você estava com sua mãe e te adorou, ta louco pra te conhecer! – disse Caleb.

Sakura levemente corou. Será que ele era lindo ou feio? Gordo ou magro? BOM (se é que me entendem) ou ruim? Fofo ou ridículo? Amável ou estúpido? AAAAI QUE DÚVIDA!

Logo a campainha tocou. Sakura foi correndo atender, e... Logo se deparou com um garoto perfeito, maravilhoso de cabelos castanhos lisos, com um rosto maravilhoso, olhos verdes esmeralda e um sorriso muito perfeito.

- Sakura? – disse o garoto.

- S-Sim...? – disse Sakura corada.

- Olá, sou Serge. – disse ele.

Sakura quase teve um ataque. Ele era muito LINDO³. Tenten e Ino seguraram os queixos para não cair quando viram aquele garoto sentar naquele gigante sofá em forma de "L".

"CARALHO QUE GOSTOSO OO" – pensou Tenten e Ino.

Ficaram conversando por uns minutos. Sayako e Caleb decidiram deixar as malas no hotel onde iriam ficar e ficar andando por Itajaí. Serge e o "animado" grupo ficou conversando na sala, decidindo o que fazer.

- Que tal jogar Poker? – perguntou Tenten.

- Você pegou essa mania com o Naruto, né? – disse Ino. – Aquele desgraçado vive jogando Poker!

- Falar em Naruto, a Temari mandou um e-mail essa madrugada. – disse Deidara concentrado em seu manga de Fruits Basket, volume 4. (IUHSADUIHSDAUSDA VICIEI, É SÉRIO XDDDDDDDD)

- SÉÉRIO?! – berrou Sakura, Tenten e Ino em coro.

- Sim, ta lá aberto no note book. – disse Deidara.

Sakura foi correndo pegar. Serge ficou meio sem entender nada.

Logo ela trouxe para a sala e falou para o Serge.

- A Temari é uma amiga nossa que ta com mais uns 3 amigos nossos na Europa, ganharam um concurso e foram estudar lá. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

- Ah ta. – disse Serge com aquela voz maravilhosa.

Sakura se derreteu.

Começaram a ler o e-mail, a foto estava Temari rindo, Naruto e Hinata abraçados e Tomoe com uma caricatura dela e atrás, a torre Eiffel, e um grande texto.

* * *

" _OOOOOI POVÃO! Tudo beleza? A gente ta aqui na França, as duas primeiras etapas serão aqui, o resto vai ser na Itália e claro, com um professor que fala Italiano e Português! HAHA, VAI SER MARAVILHOSO! Imagina os italianos gostosos que irão por vir! (risos de Tomoe e meu)_

_E como ta ai? Tudo beleza? Espero que sim!Agora os recados..._

_**Naruto:**__ Oi Saki-chan!to sabendo que a tenten e a ino tão morando ai junto com aquele loiro falso do deidara... mas e como que ta ai? Muita festa e muita zona...??_

_Se sim,ótimo pra vocês porque aqui não pode escutar um somzinho na rua... hehe abraços!_

_**Hinata:**__ TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!SAKURAAAAAA!INOOOOOOOO! deidara..._

_Aqui eh tudo muito lindooh! A torre mesmo, quando a gente vai la em cima, a vista eh maravilhosaaaaaa! A Temari ta apaixonada,sabiaa.?? Já a tomoe não sei,mas ela não revela nada haha' :x_

_Beijos!  
__**Tomoe:**__ OOOI'S, como que ta ai, muita zooona? SHOAIHOSAIHSAO, espero que sim :) já falamos de como ta aqui, então maneramos HOHO'. Como que ta a Dejiko? Ela ta aprontando muito? HAH' então tem a quem puxar pq ela não puxou nem os pais e os avós ;_

_Beijos, tudo de bom :)_ "

* * *

- A loira falsa ta apaixonada...?! – berrou Ino. – AHAHA, essa é nova! Tirando o Shika que ela tinha um bom tombo, ela ta apaixonada DE NOVO?

- E acho que foi em vão que ela disse pra ti que nunca mais iria se apaixonar, né mesmo? – disse Tenten.

- Aham. – disse Ino.

- Eu... Vou preparar uma pipoca, daí a gente vê um filme agora a tarde, né? – disse Sakura.

- OK! Sua pipoca é sempre ótima,mas cuidado para não dormir na cozinha. – disse Ino.

- Vou tentar... – disse Sakura corada.

Uns 10 minutos depois, a pipoca estava pronta, todos estavam sentados no sofá, vendo TV, até que a campainha tocou.

- Deixa que eu atendo. – disse Tenten.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Sasuke.

- OOOi Sasuke, entre! – disse Tenten.

Sasuke apenas deu um leve sorriso e entrou. Deu "oi" para todos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Meu nome é Serge, prazer. – disse Serge.

- Prazer, Uchiha Sasuke. – disse Sasuke.

Sakura olhou Sasuke. Como havia perdido várias lembranças com Sasuke, não o reconheceu.

Teriam de virar amigos novamente... E por fim, namorados.

- Oi. – disse Sakura meio tímida.

- Oi, Sakura. – disse Sasuke que deu um leve sorriso.

- Sabe meu nome...? – perguntou Sakura.

- S-Sim. – disse Sasuke sem jeito. – A Tenten e a Ino são minhas amigas e falam muito de você.

- Ah, entendo. – disse Sakura sorrindo. – Senta aqui com a gente.

Sasuke sentou ao lado de Sakura. Serge apenas olhava discretamente para ele algumas vezes. Ele era um garoto muito estranho.

Ao final do dia...

- Serge, você vai dormir aqui ou em hotel? – perguntou Sakura.

- Hotel. Nossos pais já reservaram um lugar pra mim no hotel. – disse Serge.

- Ah, entendo... – disse Sakura meio desanimada.

"Eles são irmãos...?! Desde quando Sakura tem irmãos...?!" – pensava Sasuke confuso.

- Então, tchau né. – disse Sakura.

- Tchau. – Serge deu um beijinho no rosto da garota. – Se cuida.

- OK, pode deixar. E manda um abraço pra mamãe e pro papai. – disse Sakura.

"Parece uma criança..." – pensava Sasuke, Ino e Tenten observando a cena.

Serge foi embora, Sakura se sentou no sofá novamente.

Sasuke estava na sacada, conversando com a Ino.

- Ele é irmão da Sakura, mas por parte de pai. – disse Ino. – Não sei muito sobre ele, conhecemos ele hoje,e parece que vai ficar um tempo aqui na cidade, depois volta para o Japão, não sei.

- Tomara que vá e nunca mais volte. – disse Sasuke. – Parece que ele sente algo mais que amor de irmãos com a Sakura, o jeito que ele olha pra ela é meio... Diferente.

- Olha, eu não vou acreditar em amor a primeira vista. – disse Ino olhando as unhas.

- Quem disse que é para acreditar? – disse Sasuke, bufando. – Que merda... Sempre que eu tento conquistar ela, sempre tem um abobado ou abobada para atrapalhar tudo.

- Querido, essa coisa é quem nem pasto. – disse Tenten indo até eles. – Você cuida direitinho de tudo, mas sempre vem uma vaca e acaba com tudo.

- CARALHO, que susto... – disse Ino com a mão no peito. – Vê se não vem mais assim do nada sua... Sua... ÒÓ

- Sua O QUÊ? – perguntou Tenten.

- Sua morena eé – disse Ino.

- OK, OK, eu vou indo. Amanhã eu volto. – disse Sasuke.

- Não ta afim de dormir aqui? – perguntou Ino bocejando. - Tem um quarto de sobra, era o quarto da Dejiko.

Sasuke pensou na certa proposta.

Não seria má idéia dormir lá, no meio de 3 mulheres. Ia ser... Divertido?

- Tudo bem, onde é o quarto...? – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Isso é sorriso de pervertido. – disse Tenten. – E aliás, tem algum pijama?

- Não. – disse Sasuke. – Mas eu ligo pro Itachi.

- Ta bom, se é assim... A gente vai indo. – disse Ino.

- É. – disse Tenten.

Sasuke apenas acenou e ligou para Itachi trazer um pijama e uma muda de roupa.

Sakura estava deitada no sofá, brincando com seu cabelo e escutando música no iPod que achou perdido e abandonado pela sala.

"As músicas são lentas e..." – pensava ela, antes de seus olhos fecharem de tanto sono.

Dormia tranquilamente no sofá. Itachi logo chegou e entregou para Sasuke, uma mochila com roupas e sapato.

Sasuke agradeceu e viu a porta do quarto da Sakura aberta. Apontava direto para a cama dela, mas estava arrumada e vazia.

Arqueou a sobrancelha e foi até o sofá da sala, e viu aquele anjo de cabelos rosados dormindo calmamente no sofá.

Sasuke deu um leve sorriso e a pegou no colo. Os fones e o iPod caíram no sofá. Ele a levou para o quarto dela, e a deixou deitada na cama dela. A tampou com o cobertor e deu um beijinho na sua testa.

- Boa noite, princesa. – sussurrou.

Foi para seu quarto, se vestiu e dormiu.

Tranquilamente.

Serge caminhava pela rua, até encontrar uma conhecida.

- "Que diabos ela ta fazendo no meio da rua, no meio da noite...?" – pensou Serge.

A garota olhava para os lados parecendo procurar alguém, até que viu Serge.

- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGE! – berrou a garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos claros.

- Natsume. – disse Serge. – Há quanto tempo.

- Pois é né. Faz o que.. 12 anos? – disse Natsume. – E ai, namorando?

- Não, mas pretendo. E você? Aliás, que diabos a filha de uma "crente" está fazendo no meio da rua, a noite, com... Mini-Roupas? – perguntou Serge.

- To trabalhando em uma boate. Minha mãe não sabe, eu só falo que vou fazer um trabalho na casa de amigas, e ela não suspeita. – disse Natsume.

- Tsc Tsc... – disse Serge. – Você é o que na boate?

- Digamos que eu sou a dançarina. – disse Natsume.

- Dançarina? Aquelas que... Ficam agarradas em "paus" metálicos? – riu Serge.

- CLARO. Essas mesmo. Convida os seus amigos daqui pra ir pra lá. É aqui perto, só estou procurando uma garota, ela disse que ia comigo. – disse Natsume.

- Sabe como ela é pelo menos? – perguntou Serge.

- Não. – disse Natsume.

- Ta com 23 anos NA CARA e ainda é Burra até dizer chega... – disse Serge. – Tenho que ir, até mais.

- Até, Sergiiii! – disse Natsume.

A noite passou normal.

Só o vadio do vizinho que ficou com o som ligado a noite toda, MAS, Deidara fez seu "trabalho" de xingar o vizinho até dizer chega.

Era dez da manhã. Ino foi a primeira a acordar. Pegou uma panela e uma colher e começou a bater na panela.

- ACOOOORDA! FICAM NA GANDAIA ATÉ NÃO SEI QUE HORAS E DORMEM ATÉ MEIO DIA, HAHA! COMO ESSA ADOLESCÊNCIA DE HOJE EM DIA É PODRE! – berrava Ino. – ACORDEM, ACORDEM, O SILVIO SANTOS VEM AI, OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ!

Algumas "almas" abriram a porta de seus quartos.

Encararam mortalmente Ino.

- Você... – disse Sakura que apontou para Ino. – É. Uma. Loira. MOOOOORTA! ÒO

Sakura pulou pra cima da Ino e esgoelar ela.

- Sakura, calma... – bocejou Tenten. – Você a espanca depois, agora, vamos para a piscina.

- É. Na piscina é mais fácil de matar. – disse Sakura que se levantou e foi até o quarto.

- AAAAAIÊ, QUE DOR DE CABEÇA, NÃO VOU PODER IR! AAI QUE MUNDO CRUEL! – berrava Ino com a mão na testa.

- Se não calar a boca, eu meto a tesoura no seu cabelo. – disse Tenten.

- VOCÊ SABE QUANTO TEMPO LEVOU PARA ELE CRESCER ASSIM?! – berrou Ino apontando para as pontas do cabelo que ia até a coxa. – 3 ANOS, 3 SOFRIDOS, ANOS.

- E ainda ta crescendo. E isso ainda vale, vou meter a tesoura nele enquanto você ta dormindo. – disse Tenten. – Cabelo cresce, dãã.

- EU ARRANCO SEU SILICONE SUA VADIA AA – disse Ino.

- Eu não pago um dinherão para ter um bom corpo. – disse Tenten.

- Vaca. – disse Ino.

- Múú. – disse Tenten.

- Vão discutir a manhã toda, é?! Vamos pra piscina! – disse Sakura sorrindo, que usava um biquíni vermelho vinho. – Sasuke, quer vir conosco?

Sasuke estava com uma cara de sono que creeeeeeeeeedo!

Mas continuava sexy.

- Pode ser. – disse Sasuke. – Vou vestir meu calção.

Ele entrou no quarto quieto.

- Sakura, hoje você vai ter aquela visão na piscina! – disse Ino.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sabe aquela barriga perfeita de propaganda de cuecas&roupas de banho masculinas? – perguntou Tenten.

- AIMELLDELLS, sei. – disse Sakura.

- Então, o Sasuke tem uma. – disse Ino.

- E muito bem definida, cheia de curvas... – disse Tenten suspirando.

- Não seria... Pneus? .. – perguntou Sakura.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO! – berrou Ino&Tenten em coro. – É definida, perfeita, tudodebom.

- Ah ta. MAS EEEEEEI! Vocês têm namorado. Esperem até o Neji e o Shikamaru ficarem sabendo... – disse Sakura.

- AI DE VOCÊ SE ABRIR A BOCA! – berrou Ino.

- É. – berrou Tenten.

- Vamos? – perguntou Sasuke usando um calção de praia azul escuro com uns detalhes em branco, umas coisas florais, tipo surfista.

Sakura agüentou a baba. Ino estava acostumada com isso e Tenten também.

- Vamos botar nossos biquínis, Ino. – disse Tenten entrando no quarto.

Ino entendo o recado e a cara de Tenten, "vamosdeixaraSakurababarumpoucoeconversarsobrecoisaspervertidascomele".

- CLAAAARO! – berrou Ino.

Sakura se sentou no sofá, corada com aquela visão.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela.

- E ai... Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso sexy.

- T-Tudo. E c-com você? – Sakura gaguejou ainda meio vermelha.

- Também. – disse Sasuke.

- "Agüenta Sakura, agüenta. Ele é um garoto lindo, perfeito mesmo, até a barriga é MA-RA-VI-LHOSA. Agüente, na piscina você se resolve..." – pensava Sakura.

- SAKURA, UMA TRAGÉÉÉDIA! – berrou Tenten.

- "Merda.." – pensou Sakura. – O QUE FOI?!

- VEM CÁÁÁ! – berrou Ino indo para o quarto da Tenten.

Sakura foi até lá,Sasuke apenas olhou para trás e notou que as duas loucas iriam fazer algo para os dois ficarem juntos.

- Sacoé Sakurinha, é que assim, eu e a Ino estamos... Naqueles dias. E assim, não dá pra ir na piscina. Porque não vai você e o Sasuke? – disse Tenten.

Sakura ficou sem reação e ficou MUITO vermelha.

- N-Não s... – Sakura não terminou a frase já foi cortada.

- Sem problemas. Vamos Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke com aquele sorriso.

Não tinha como não dizer "Não". Aceitou.

Ela e Sasuke fecharam a porta, e foram para o elevador.

Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, mas quanto "notaram", cada um desviou o olhar e levemente corou.

Chegaram na piscina, Sakura começou a passar protetor Solar.

- Droga... Porque não passei protetor em casa? Sou uma burra mesmo... – disse Sakura para si mesma. – Sasuke... V-Você... Pode fazer um favor pra mim...?

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira de uma mesa perto da piscina. Apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

- Pode... Passar protetor nas minhas costas...? – perguntou Sakura vermelha.

Alguns "machos" que estavam por lá, ouviram. E Sakura, como era muito linda, os homens não se agüentaram e começaram a berrar..

- PASSA! PASSA! PASSA! PASSA!

- CARA, SE EU FOSSE TU EU PASSAVA, NÃO PERDIA UMA CHANCE DESSAS! – disse um garoto.

Sasuke apenas ficou vermelho.

- P-Pode ser, MAS, não é influência desses pervertidos. – disse Sasuke. - É porque você pediu...

Sakura apenas deu um leve sorriso, quase impossível de se notar e se sentou em uma espreguiçadeira.

Sasuke se sentou atrás dela, passou um pouco de protetor solar na mão, esfregou as mãos e começou a passar levemente nas costas de Sakura. Começou a massagear um pouco, coisa que fez Sakura DERRETER.

Sasuke terminou.

- Pronto. – disse Sasuke meio corado.

- Obrigado. – disse Sakura corada, sorrindo.

- SÓ ISSO?! QUE SACANAAAGEM! – berrou um homem.

- EU APROVEITAVA E LEVAVA PRO QUARTO! IA PASSAR MUITO "PROTETOR SOLAR" NELA, SACOÉ?! – berrou um outro garoto.

Sasuke apenas se levantou.

- Quem. Foi. Que. Disse. Isso? – perguntou Sasuke.

Os homens apontaram para um garoto loiro e olhos castanhos que estava pasmo.

Sasuke apenas foi pra perto do garoto e deu um pequeno soco.

- Ela é uma garota de respeito, não de vagabundagens como você pensa. Se quer garotas assim, procure um puteiro. – disse Sasuke, que segurou na gola da camisa do garoto, disse as palavras e voltou para a mesa.

Sakura apenas olhou corada, todos os homens se calaram e foram embora. Só pararam para ver se Sasuke passava ou não o protetor solar na garota. Sakura apenas ficou corada com essa reação, mas logo entrou na piscina.

- O herói da Sakura. – disse Ino rindo, olhando tudo da sacada.

- É, isso vai dar um roooooolo... – disse Tenten.

Logo a campainha tocou. Tenten foi atender e deu de cara com;

- Olá Serge! – disse Tenten com aquele sorriso de "queridinha".

- Oi,Tenten né? – disse Serge.

- Sim! – afirmou Tenten.

- Onde ta a Sakura? – perguntou Serge.

- Ela ta na piscina com o... AYQUEDOR, Sasuke. – disse Tenten.

- Ah. – disse Serge. – O que tá acontecendo com você? Tá tudo bem?

- "Maldito Sasuke..." – pensou Serge.

- Sim, sim, to morrendo de cólica. ÇÇ – disse Tenten. – E a Ino também, por isso que não fomos na piscina com a Sakura...

- Ah, entendo. Já me falaram como isso é ruim, mas, melhoras, to indo lá com a mana. – disse Serge.

- "Elas são mais falsas que nota de trinta... Com certeza tão armando alguma, tá escrito na testa delas." – pensou Serge.

- OK, obrigado! – disse Tenten.

Serge desceu as escadas, decidiu não pegar o elevador.

Eram muitos degraus, iria demorar alguns minutinhos...

Sakura estava sentada na beira da piscina, e Sasuke estava na piscina.

Ambos estavam conversando alegres. Sasuke as vezes, soltava sem querer algumas "indiretas", mas Sakura não reparava.

- Vem, entra na piscina. – disse Sasuke sorrindo.

- Ah, deixa eu pensar... Não. – disse Sakura.

Seus pés estavam na água, estava meio gelada.

- Tá gelada... – disse Sakura.

- Porque você não entrou na água e ficou um pouco. – disse Sasuke. – Vem.

Ele segurou nas mãos da garota, com a intenção de puxá-la para a água.

- Não, tá gelada. - disse Sakura.

Sasuke sorriu e puxou Sakura de leve, mas esse leve não foi... "aquele" leve.

Sakura caiu em cima de Sasuke e por fim, quase se beijaram.

- Ah, vejo que estou atrapalhando. – disse Serge.

Sakura corou.

- N-não, não está não! – disse Sakura.

- Vou indo. Ah, a noite vou passar aqui, uma amiga nos convidou para ir em uma boate que tem aqui perto. – disse Serge indo embora.

Sakura apenas suspirou e logo que Serge foi embora...

- Sakura. – disse Sasuke.

- Oi? – disse Sakura.

Sasuke apenas mexeu a boca. Ia falar algo, mas deixou quieto.

- Deixa pra lá. – disse Sasuke.

Sakura ficou sem entender.

Logo voltaram para o apartamento, Sasuke e Sakura tomaram um banho quente, mas infelizmente, não juntos.

Sasuke foi pra casa.

- E ai, como foi lá com o Sasuke? – perguntou Ino.

- Não sei definir. – disse Sakura. – Vou cochilar.

Sakura foi pro quarto.

- Já sei o que deu... – disse Tenten. – Com certeza o Sasuke disse alguma bobagem.

**Fim do capítulo 28**


	29. A boate e a Natsume

**Capítulo 29 – A boate e a Natsume.**

Desde quando dormir por 3 horas era um cochilo?

- Sakura, o Serge ligou dizendo da boate. – disse Ino.

- Como ele sabe meu número? – perguntou Sakura coçando os olhos.

- Não pergunta pra mim, porque eu mal conheço ele. – disse Ino. – Vamos, ARRUME-SE, não vou perder essa noite na boate por nada. :'D

- O Shikamaru e o Neji vão junto. – disse Tenten. – E um amigo também.

- Convidei a Dejiko e o Gaara, eles vão, mas só um pouquinho tarde. – disse Ino.

- OK, vamos nos arrumar... – berrou Sakura do banheiro, jogando uma água no rosto.

Já era 18h. Serge havia ligado, dizendo que ia numa boate e gostaria de convidar Sakura e as amigas, e quem disse que recusaram?

Ele também disse que passaria às 20h lá.

19:30, estavam quase prontas.

Dejiko havia aparecido lá a uns 20 minutos atrás, estava usando uma bermuda jeans colada, uma blusa regata vermelha escrito "HOT!" em preto e branco com "manchas" de sangue e uma sandália com um salto de uns 4 centímetros, e também, vermelha.

Seu cabelo estava solto, com a franja presa com duas presilhas vermelhas, passou um lápis no olho e uma sombra um pouco escura e um gloss.

- Dejiko virou patty? – perguntou Ino para Tenten. – Nunca vi ela tão maquiada e ajeitada assim.

- Nem me fale. – disse Tenten. – Lembra que ela quase seqüestrou meu estojo de maquiagem que a mamãe me deu quando voltou de Paris?

_Flash Back On _

Fazia dois anos que Sakura havia ido para o Japão. Dejiko estava na casa da Tenten, estavam conversando. Dejiko havia mudado um pouco, estava gostando de se maquiar e se arrumar como uma garota... Mais patricinha.

- Minha mãe me deu um estojo de maquiagem, é de Paris, COISAMAISLINDA! - - disse Tenten.

- Aé, quero ver! – disse Dejiko.

Tenten pegou e mostrou para Dejiko.

- AYMELLDELLS, que lindo. – disse Dejiko.

Tenten teve de ir ao banheiro. Dejiko olhava para o banheiro e olhava para o estojo.

- EU VOU SEQUESTRAR ESSE ESTOJO DE MAQUIAGEM E COBRAR 45 REAIS O RESGATE! – berrou Dejiko escondendo o estojo debaixo da blusa e correndo em círculos pelo quarto da amiga.

- TÁ LOUCA?! – berrou Tenten que um vaptvupt saiu do banheiro.

Nisso, Ino entra no quarto com o resultado das provas de recuperação, EM QUE, as três e mais metade da escola ficaram em recuperação.

_Flash Back Off _

- Ah, lembro... – disse Ino.

- Ino, Sakura e Tenten, estão prontas? – perguntou Dejiko animada.

- Sim, né. – disse Ino.

Tenten usava uma típica bermuda meio larguinha jeans, uma blusa branca regata e tinha presa na cintura, uma jaqueta verde escuro. Usava um tênis da adidas.

Ino usava um shorts jeans com uma blusa decotada azul, soltinha abaixo do busto.

Usava a típica sandália de salto azul.

Sakura era a básica: Uma calça jeans meio colada, uma blusa rosa bebê, um all star rosa bebê, brincos pratas e maquiagem leve.

Serge estava na frente do prédio, conversando com Shikamaru e Neji, até que as garotas desceram.  
- "Divinas" – pensou os três quando as viram.  
- E o Gaara? – perguntou Dejiko.  
- Ele disse que já ia para lá, tinha uma coisinha para fazer antes. – disse Neji.  
- Bem, vamos? – perguntou Serge com um sorriso.  
- Porque não? – disse Sakura retribuindo o sorriso.  
Seguiram para a boate. Entraram, e claro, de graça, já que Serge era amigo de uma funcionária...  
Neji logo avistou aquele garoto de cabelos e olhos negros sentado em uma mesa, conversando com Gaara.  
Dejiko correu até o namorado, deu nãoseiquantos beijos nele.  
- Oi primo. – disse Dejiko se referindo a Sasuke.  
- Oi. – disse Sasuke.  
Sakura ainda não havia notado aquele garoto, foi direto com Ino para o bar para pegar um copinho de vodka.  
Tenten se sentou em uma mesa ao lado da de Sasuke, junto com Neji.  
Ficaram trocando beijos e frases "maliciosas".

Serge apresentou a todos a "incrívelqueridaeamigaquedeixouelesentraremdegraça" Natsume.  
Foi incrível quando ela conheceu Sasuke.  
Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram, seu rosto corou, não teve voz. Era beleza demais para uma pessoa só.  
- Sasuke, essa é a Natsume. – disse Serge.  
- Olá. – disse Sasuke sem olhar para ela.  
- P-P-Prazer em... Co... Conhecê-lo... – disse Natsume.  
Saíram de lá, foram para o bar, tomaram algumas pingas...  
21h45.  
Sakura já havia tomado algumas pingas, Ino também, mas conseguia se controlar.  
Tenten, Ino, Dejiko e Sakura foram para a pista e começaram a dançar, uma segurou na cintura da outra, dançavam até o chão, e depois foi conforme a música que tocava.

**Quando ela me vê, ela mexe... Piri pipiri pipiri piri piriguete.  
Rebola devagar, depois desce... Piri pipiri pipiri piri piriguete.**

Rebolavam devagar e depois, "desciam".

A maioria das garotas da boate faziam isso.  
Os homens invejavam Sasuke, tinha 5 garotas dançando sensualmente para ele. Agora, no bar era o turno de Natsume. Dás 21h até as 2h, era o horário de Natsume e claro, ela estava zoando ao caso de ser dançarina de boate.  
Ela apenas olhava Sasuke discretamente. Sua meta agora? Era ficar com Sasuke. Antes era com Serge, pois também ele é um homem muito... Bom, se é que me entendem.  
- Sakura, olha quem tá lá sentado na mesa. – disse Ino apontando para Sasuke.  
- Gostosinho... – disse Sakura.  
- Gostosinho?! Ele é um Deus grego! – disse Ino.  
- Eu vou contar tudo pro Shikamaru... – disse Sakura.  
- Ta, ta. Parei. – disse Ino.  
Serge estava perto da mesa de Sasuke. Logo se sentou ao lado do rapaz, que admirava Sakura conversando "animada" com Ino depois de parar a dança.  
- Parece que seus olhos estão fixados na Sakura. – disse Serge.  
- O que você tem a ver com isso? – perguntou Sasuke.  
- O que eu tenho a ver? Tudo. – disse Serge. – Você está apaixonado por ela, não é? Pois é, eu também. Fique sabendo, que eu irei conquistá-la primeiro.

- Mas você é irmão dela. – disse Sasuke, meio furioso.  
- Não importa. – disse Serge. – Fique avisado, não será tão fácil ficar com ela para sempre... – logo após isso, Serge se levantou e foi para o bar.  
- Serge... – disse Natsume. – O que deseja?  
- O mesmo de sempre. – disse Serge.  
Natsume o olhou com cara de "Como você é sacana, não?!".  
- Não. – disse Natsume. – Uma vodka? Ah claro, já estou trazendo.  
- Pensei que ia fazer uma tulipa roxa pra mim hoje... – choramingou Serge.  
- Nem sei que diabos é isso! – disse Natsume.  
- É uma técnica sexual, oras! – disse Serge.

- Grandes merda! – disse Natsume. – Eu não quero perder a minha pureza com você.  
- VOCÊ? PURA? DESDE QUANDO?! UAHSUAHSAUHSAUSAH – disse Serge, quase que berrando.  
Natsume ficou vermelha de raiva.  
- Ta aí sua vodka. – disse Natsume.  
- Faltou o gelo... – disse Serge.  
- É pra você aprender seu malandro. – disse Natsume. – Agora, se quiser o gelo, terá de me ajudar em uma coisa.  
- O que foi, amiguinhaqueridadomeucoração? – perguntou Serge.  
- Aquele. – disse Natsume apontando para Sasuke discretamente. – Eu. Quero. Ficar. Com. Ele. E não, não quero cópias dele, ele é muito perfeito para ser copiado. Eu quero ele só pra **mim**.  
- Opa, opa, opa. – disse Serge. – Manera ai. Ele tá apaixonado pela minha irmã, a Sakura. Mas, eu to afim dela, e ele não parece tão feliz com 5 mulheres dançando sensualmente para ele.  
- E daí?! – perguntou Natsume. – O que aquela Sakura tem que eu não tenho?!  
- Olhos claros, um corpo perfeito, é simpática e não é mimada... Sem falar que é muito bonita. – disse Serge.  
- HAHA³, ela é bonita, e não sexy. – disse Natsume.  
- É tudo a mesma coisa. – disse Serge.  
Natsume segurou na gola da camisa do rapaz.  
- Eu quero ele. E você sabe que quando eu quero, eu quero mesmo. - disse Natsume olhando nos olhos do rapaz.  
- OK, Ok, o que eu posso fazer? - perguntou Serge.

- Mantê-lo longe da Sakura. Apenas isso, pelo visto esta apaixonado por ela, mas eu irei mudar isso. - disse Natsume.  
- Sempre mimada... Ok, vou te ajudar, fazer o que né? - disse Serge.  
Natsume apenas deu um sorriso vitorioso e voltou para seus afazeres no Bar.

Sasuke apenas ficou cada vez mais irritado com Serge. Estava prometendo para si mesmo, que um dia ele vai quebrar isso que ele chama de "cara", e esse dia não irá demorar.  
- "Apenas tente tirar a Sakura de mim." - pensou Sasuke.  
Sakura conversava com Ino enquanto dançava sensualmente na pista, estava animada e até demais. E nemteconto o que a fez ficar assim.  
Bebeu várias pingas, estava um pouco animadinha. Mas logo estava livreleveesolta.  
2h.

Natsume estava livre.  
- "AMÉN, AMÉÉÉÉÉN!" - pensava ela. Agora, poderia dar o quanto quisesse em cima de Sasuke, ou apenas oferecer-lhe um "drink" e claro, com um boa noite Cinderela.  
Sakura estava bêbada, e até demais.  
- Sakura, vamos, não é hora de ficar dançando, você está bêbada. - disse Serge.  
- NÃAO, mano, eu não quero, quero ficar mais tempo aqui! - disse Sakura tentando fugir do irmão, que segurava seu braço.  
- Não Sakura, vamos. Você já bebeu dem... - Serge foi interrompido.  
- Eu cuido dela. - disse Sasuke pegando na mão de Sakura e a levando para fora da boate.  
- Se você fizer algo com ela, considere-se morto. - disse Serge em voz baixa.  
Tenten e Ino, notando o tal "clima" que rolava na boate, decidiram pegar os namorados e ralar de lá.  
- Vai dar rolo, vai dar MUITO ROLO! - exclamou Tenten.  
- É só manter a calma. - disse Neji.

Sasuke estava sendo "seduzido" por Sakura.  
- Porque a gente não fica mais um pouco, em Sasukinho...? - perguntou Sakura, acariciando o rosto do rapaz.  
- "Me lembro como se fosse ontem o que terminou com a Sakura bêbada..." - pensou Sasuke. - Sakura, NÃO. Vamos para a casa rápido, você não está em condições d...  
SMAAACKÊ!.  
Um beijo. Um doce beijo.  
Sakura beijou Sasuke, enlaçou seus braços no pescoço do mesmo e ficou meio que na ponta do pé para beijá-lo.

Sasuke não teve escolha a não ser em segurar na cintura da garota e der continuação ao beijo.  
Tenten, Ino, Dejiko, Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara olhavam a cena.  
- Sasuke ligeirinho... (6) - disse Gaara.  
POFT.  
- PEDALA GAARA ÒÓ - berrou Dejiko.  
- Ta, ta, parei. - disse Gaara.  
- Vamos levá-los logo para casa, ou se não vai acontecer algo muito... Indecente no MEIO DA RUA. - disse Tenten, que nas últimas palavras, falou bem alto.  
Sasuke parou de beijar Sakura ao ouvir a voz de Tenten.  
- Porque você me beijou? - perguntou Sasuke meio corado com aquela reação da garota.  
- Porque...? Tenho... Ahn, alguns motivos. - disse Sakura. - Primeiro, porque você é muito gostoso e eu não me segurei. Segundo, você não calava a boca. Terceiro, foi a única coisa que fez a gente ficar aqui mais um pouco. Quarto, você beija MUITO bem!  
- SASUKE PEGADOOOR! (6) - berrou Gaara.  
- Que problemático... - disse Shikamaru.  
- Vamos logo. As garotas estão bêbadas de cair, vejo que essa noite vai ser quente para cada um e... Podemos dizer que muito... AH, sei lá, cuidado com o bafo de vodka. - disse Neji arrastando Tenten para direção de casa.  
- Nós estamos todas bêbadas, bêbadas de cair.. E os que não estiverem bêbados, dêem o fora daqui! - cantava Dejiko.

Ino&Shikamaru foram para a casa de Shikamaru. Neji&Tenten foram para a casa de Neji.  
Gaara&Dejiko... Bem, já sabem, casa do Gaara.  
Sasuke e Sakura, que sobraram, foram para a casa de Sakura. Porque não foi para a casa de Sasuke? Ah, simples!  
Recebeu uma ligação de Itachi, falando que iria passar a noitada com a Miyuki e... Sabe como é!  
O casalprincipaldahistória, chegaram na casa de Sakura.  
Sasuke abriu a porta, já que Sakura havia lhe entregado a chave. Se sentou no sofá, meio que com sono.  
- "Putaquepariu, depois de amanhã vai ter cursinho..." - pensou ele.  
Logo sentiu um enorme peso em cima dele.  
- Sakura... Você... Engordou? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Não sei amor. - disse Sakura.  
Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. E virou uma pimenta malagueta quando ela o beijou novamente, mas dessa vez de um modo mais... "Caliente".  
Sasuke não agüentava mais. Deitou Sakura no sofá e começou a beijá-la da mesma forma que ela começou a beijá-lo.  
A situação estava muito "quente" pelo visto, até que ela começou a tirar a blusa do rapaz. Ele que logo notou, parou e segurou a mão dela.  
- Sakura, não. - disse Sasuke.  
- Ai Sasuke, para de ser certinho... - disse Sakura dando beijos no pescoço do rapaz.  
- Sakura, se eu disse que não, é não. - disse Sasuke. - Você não me ama de verdade, e se disse que me ama mesmo, seria mentira porque você está bêbada, e quando você está bêbada, você só faz e fala besteira.  
- Você nunca me viu bêbada! - disse Sakura.  
- Eu já vi sim, foi... Em um Resort... - disse Sasuke. - E nesse dia que você ficou bêbada, nós...  
- ... Nós? - perguntou Sakura.

- Nada não, esquece. - disse Sasuke. - Se arruma para dormir.  
- Você parece minha mãe. - disse Sakura se levantando e indo para o quarto.  
- "Eu não posso falar. Se eu falar... Pode acontecer algo de ruim com ela." - pensou Sasuke.  
Agora, para ferrar com tudo... Lá apareceu Sakura com sua camisola branca, curtinha, quase que transparente.  
- Dorme comigo, Sasuke...? - perguntou Sakura.  
Sasuke corou ao vê-la assim.  
- E-Eu... Vou dormir no sofá. - disse Sasuke.  
- Então eu vou dormir com você. - disse Sakura. - Eu tenho medo de dormir sozinha.  
- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ TEM MEDO DE DORMIR SOZINHA?! OO - berrou Sasuke.  
- Desde que... - disse Sakura. - Ah, deixa pra lá.  
Sakura pegou no braço de Sasuke e tentou arrastá-lo para seu quarto e... Conseguiu.  
Sasuke dormiu com a roupa que estava usando mesmo, Sakura usava aquela camisola... O que deixou Sasuke indo a loucura.  
Sakura começou a dar beijos no pescoço do rapaz. Fazendo ele se arrepiar.  
- Sakura... Pare... - disse Sasuke.  
Sakura continuava.  
Sasuke pedia para parar.  
Ela teimava em continuar.

Não se agüentou.  
Em um movimento rápido, Sasuke ficou por cima de Sakura e logo começou a beijá-la.  
Sakura começou a tirar a blusa do rapaz, ele nada fazia.  
Aquela noite seria... Muito "quente" para todos.

10h da manhã.  
- Ai minha cabeça... – resmunga Sakura com a mão na testa. – Mas o que...?  
Sasuke acorda com um belo berro da garota.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – berrou Sakura.  
- QUE FOI MULÉ?! – berrou Sasuke.  
- E-Eu... E-Eu... Estou... N-nua?! – perguntou Sakura ao ver que estava nua debaixo do lençol.  
- Não vem me bater, foi você que provocou... – disse Sasuke enfiando a cara no travesseiro.  
- Provoquei oque? ;; - perguntou Sakura.  
- Ficou me seduzindo ontem. – disse Sasuke.  
- Eu não me lembro çç – disse Sakura.  
- Pois é, você ficou bêbada. – disse Sasuke. – Desculpe, mas você tava me seduzindo e conseguiu chegar até esse ponto e claro, se quiser me bater, bata, à vontade.  
Sakura apenas corou.

- E-Eu... Não vou te bater por uma coisa que eu fiz. – disse Sakura.  
Sasuke apenas se surpreendeu com a bondade da garota.  
- Você tem que tomar cuidado. – disse Sasuke. – Por que... Vai que você fica bêbada de novo qualquer dia, um homem qualquer te pega e faz o que quiser e depois fala que você começou tudo?  
- É... – disse Sakura olhando para o lençol.  
- Então, cuidado. Sempre que for sair para beber, saia com amigos que cuidem de você. – disse Sasuke. – E... Garanto que se você ficar bêbada e eu te levar para casa, "isso" não irá se repetir.  
Ele procurou a cueca e a calça ao lado da cama e vestiu rapidamente, logo já estava de pé.  
- Suas roupas. – disse Sasuke ajuntando as roupas da garota do chão e botando em cima da cama.  
Ele já estava na porta, quando Sakura o chamou.  
- S-Sasuke... – disse Sakura. – Desculpe se fiz... Algo de errado. Desculpa mesmo.  
Sasuke corou.  
- Ok. – disse Sasuke fechando a porta e indo para a sala.  
Sasuke se sentou no sofá, sem camisa. E teve um grande susto: Ino arrombando a porta com Shikamaru, Gaara e Dejiko.

- AEEE SASUKE, A NOITADA FOI BOA HEIN! – berrou Ino chutando a porta.  
- Ela ta bêbada desde ontem? – perguntou Sasuke.  
- Não. Ela bebeu agora de manhã. – disse Shikamaru.  
- Ela não tem jeito... – disse Gaara.  
- Como foi a noitada Sasuke? – perguntou Dejiko.  
- Porque todo mundo acha que eu transei com a Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke virando a cara.  
- Ah... Com esse arranhão nas costas, cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca... Sem camisa... É suspeito. – disse Shikamaru.  
- Saquei. – disse Sasuke.  
Logo Sakura sai do quarto, vestida. Usava roupas totalmente diferentes da noite anterior. Um short jeans e uma blusa rosa bebê. Andava de meia.  
- SAAAAKURA! RESPONDE PRA GENTE UNS BAGULHO! FIZESSE AHAM COM O SASUKE?! – berrou Ino.  
- Olha quem fala, faz todo dia quando sai com o Shikamaru. – disse Sakura emburrada.  
- Isso é um sim? – perguntou Ino.  
- O que mais poderia ser? – Sakura saiu andando até a sacada.  
- Revelou. E ela ta estressada. – comentou Shikamaru.  
O dia passou normalmente, ficaram conversando na sala até o meio-dia, depois saíram para almoçar.  
Sakura mal falava alguma coisa, parecia pensativa. Logo Serge apareceu, e nela, brotou um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

- Serge! – disse Sakura animada com a chegada do irmão.  
- Oi. – disse ele. – Como foi ontem?  
- Legal. – respondeu ela. – E ai?  
- Também foi. Fiquei conversando com a Natsume por uns instantes, depois o turno dela acabou e ela tentou fazer várias coisas na boate. – disse Serge.  
- Já consigo imaginar o que era. – disse Shikamaru olhando para Sasuke, e depois tossiu um pouco.  
- Notei o quanto ela é atirada. – disse Gaara. – Sasuke, cuidado, ela ta de olho em você!  
- Hunf. – resmungou Sasuke.  
- OK, chega desse papo, já é três da tarde. Alguém tem algum compromisso ou podemos ir em paz para a casa de Lazer do meu pai aqui perto? – perguntou Serge, enfezado de ouvir tanta Natsume pra lá e pra cá.  
- A gente ia pra lá...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Se vocês não têm nada pra fazer, não restam opções. – disse Serge.  
Todos abriram um sorriso.  
Botaram roupas de banho e uma roupa fresquinha por cima, compraram balões, sabão... E nemteconto o que ia acontecer lá!  
Chegaram em frente à uma mansão, depois de uns 15 minutos de caminhada.  
- Uau. – disse Shikamaru.  
Entraram, deixaram bolsas e celulares na sala e depois, foram para atrás da casa. E que lugar GRAAAAAAANDE! Tinha campo de Golfe, quadras, e até uma lona com uma 'quadra' de borracha para jogar Futebol de Sabão!  
- MELLDELLS, QUE GIGANTE! – berrou Ino.  
- Vamos encher os balões e... Jogar um nos outros? – perguntou Serge.  
- Vamos! – disse Tenten.  
Foram encher todos os balões. Sasuke não estava muito animado, e não queria participar. E por causa de quê?  
"O Serge que inventou isso tudo. Ele só quer se aproximar da Sakura..." – pensou Sasuke.  
- Sasuke? – perguntou uma voz feminina vindo atrás dele.  
"Não pode ser..." – pensou ele.

- Oi, Sasuke! – disse a garota dos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. – Há quanto tempo, não? – ela sorriu.  
- É mesmo. – ele falou sem ânimo.  
Ino olhou para o lado e viu Natsume sorrindo e falando com Sasuke, e Sasuke com a cara fechada.  
Sasuke logo notou que Ino olhava para os dois, então fez uma cara de "Alerta de Atirada, SOCOOOOOORRO!". Ino entendeu o recado, pegou um balão e saiu correndo até eles. Ela finge que tropeça e acaba acertando o balão cheio de água na Natsume... E acabou molhando Sasuke um pouco.  
- Ah, desculpe-me, como eu sou desastraaada! – disse Ino fazendo uma voz de "querida".  
- Ah, tudo bem querida, eu vim aqui para me molhar mesmo! – disse Natsume. – Mas molhou o Sasukinho também...  
- Sem diminutivos, por favor. – disse Sasuke.  
- Ah, Natsume, o Serge mandou eu te chamar! – disse Ino.  
- OK, vou lá falar com ele. – ela sorriu e foi correndo até lá.

Sasuke quando viu que a garota se distanciou, abriu a boca para soltar os cachorros na Ino.  
- Era pra molhar ela e não ME molhar! – disse Sasuke, com uma veia saltando da testa.  
- Agora eu tenho culpa se você tava bem do lado dela?! – disse Ino.  
- Eu tenho medo de pedir favor pra você. – disse Sasuke. – Apenas imagino se eu pedisse pra você tacar spray de pimenta no olho de algum garoto de cabelo preto... Ia ser um desastre, ia acabar me acertando.  
- Ai Sasuke, não sou tão burra assim. – disse Ino.  
- Olha lá uma nave espacial com homens de tanguinha vermelha! – disse Sasuke apontando para o "nada" no céu.  
- ONDE? ONDE? Ah, Sasuke, seu sem graça! – disse Ino emburrada, cruzando os braços.  
"O dia hoje vai ser longo..." – pensou Sasuke.

**Fim do capítulo 29**


	30. Vamos brincar?

**Capítulo 30 – Vamos brincar?**

- MINHA CHAPINHA! – berrou Ino, encharcada. – OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

- HIHI, foi sem querer, você sabe _miguxa_. E você não precisa de chapinha para deixar seu cabelo liso, oras! Ele já é liso! – disse Tenten, que havia jogando um balão cheio de água na Ino.

- DANE-SE! Você sabe que eu gosto de fazer chapinha! – disse Ino.

- Ah, sei. – disse Tenten.

- Mulheres, adoram sofrer por beleza Tenten, não é óbvio? – ironizou o Uchiha.

- Ah sim, como homens adoram sofrer por amor também, não é mesmo _Uchiha_? – disse Tenten com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura que segurava alguns balões de água olhou meio sem entender nada e viu a aura negra que se formava no Uchiha.

"Oras, ele ta apaixonado...?" – pensou Sakura. – "Por quem será?" (BURRA, BURRA, BURRA.)

- Se você não calar essa maldita boca, eu juro que... – disse Sasuke.

- Que...? – perguntou Tenten desafiando o garoto.

- Que te dou um caldo na piscina do prédio quando chegarmos lá. – disse Sasuke.

- TENTE. – disse Tenten. (UHU combinou)

Neji olhou para AS auras negras que se formavam ali e decidiu separá-los.

- Errr... Bem, está... Ahn... – ele pela PRIMEIRA vez, estava enrolado, ele tinha medo da namorada quando estava em estado "eu-te-desafio". – OH, vamos brincar de balões de água agora, vamos lá, vamos lá!

- CLARO! Ai eu vou dar uma boa _lavada_ no Sasuke, não é mesmo? – disse Tenten com um sorriso vitorioso.

Sasuke se levantou e a encarou de uma forma de "eu-quero-cair-na-porrada-contigo".

- Diga-se com sorte por usar uma saia, sua maloqueira, por que se você não usasse, pode crer que você estaria roxa, desgraçada... – disse Sasuke.

- Ora, Sasukinho, não vê que eu me aproveito disso? – ironizou Tenten.

Algumas pessoas queridas como a Ino, Sakura, Dejiko, o Neji e o Gaara seguraram o riso.

O resto estava empenhado enchendo os balões.

- Não gostei da Tenten, ela ta intimidando o Sasuke. – disse Natsume.

- E...? – perguntou Serge. – To me lixando para isso, desde que não seja com a Sakura...

- Mas pelo visto a Tenten mexeu com assunto "Amor" e "Sakura". – disse Natsume emburrada. – MEEEEEERDA, ENCHI DEMAIS.

Natsume não se "concentrou" muito ao encher o balão, encheu de mais e esbordoou. Logo ela amarrou o balão e botou dentro do balde com uns 12 balões dentro.

- Mas uns dois e acho que já ta bom. – disse Serge.

- OK. – disse Natsume.

- Ei, não acha que tem balões demais? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Assim ta bom. – disse Natsume. – A brincadeira vai ser bem divertida.

- E molhada. – disse Shikamaru arqueando a sobrancelha.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos fizeram um círculo na quadra de vôlei. Serge tirou a rede e pegou o balde com balões.

- DIZ QUE É TRÊS CORTE COM OS BALÕES, DIZ, DIZ. – berrava Tenten.

- Não, é queimada. – ironizou Serge. – É mentira, é mentira garotas, eu estava apenas BRINCANDO. – o completou enquanto viu que recebia vários olhares assassinos das garotas preocupadas com suas "chapinhas".

- Vai ser como, Serge? – perguntou Natsume.

- Bem, já que estamos em círculo e foi assim que eu pedi... Eu vou pegar um balão e vou passar para a pessoa ao meu lado. E essa pessoa vai passando. Vai ter no mínimo 3 balões aqui na roda, quando chegar mais ou menos na Sakura, eu já entrego um balão para a pessoa ao meu lado e assim, dificulta o jogo. – disse Serge. – Continue Natsume.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Já conhecia essa brincadeira.

- Quem deixar cair no chão, perde. – disse Natsume.

- Perfeito, né _Uchiha_? – ironizou Tenten.

- Claro. – disse Sasuke.

Começaram. Depois de um tempo, já tinha 3 balões na roda e apenas a Ino tinha saído.

- MERDA, MERDA, MERDA. – berrou ela quando deixou o balão cair. – MIL, VEZES, MERDA.

- Chega de merda Ino, cala a boca e senta. – disse Dejiko. – A brincadeira termina em quantos, Serge?

- Dois. – disse Serge com um sorriso desafiador para Sasuke.

Sasuke passou para Sakura, que passou para Dejiko, que passou para Gaara, que passou para Serge, que FOI passar para Shikamaru que deixou cair.

- Pronto loira, vou aproveitar o dia com você. – disse Shikamaru.

Ele se sentou ao lado da loira e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. Ficaram trocando frases amorosas.

Depois de uma meia hora, havia apenas Tenten, Serge, Sasuke e Sakura.

- Primeiramente, irei tirar a Sakura, depois a Tenten e por fim, o Sasuke e serei o vencedor. – disse Serge.

- Mas nem a pau. – disse Sasuke com um olhar desafiador.

- OK, chega dessa discussão infantil. – disse Sakura. – Vamos jogar de uma vez.

Serge lançou. Depois de uns quinze minutos, Tenten saiu. Logo depois, Sakura. Serge e Sasuke. Quem iria ganhar?

- Desista Uchiha, eu vou ganhar. – disse Serge. – Não vai querer fazer feio na frente da Sakura, não é mesmo?

- Pára de inventar coisas e cala a boca. – disse Sasuke. – Você fala demais.

Tenten soltou umas risadas escandalosas. Ino acompanhou. Serge fechou a cara e lançou. Sasuke passou para ele e no que Serge foi cortar, seu braço doeu.

- Merda... – disse ele abaixando o braço e fazendo uma expressão de dor.

- Não alongou direito o braço, é isso o que deu agora. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso no canto da boca, um sorriso provocante.

Serge apenas olhou feio para Sasuke. Esperou a dor passar, mas não ia dar certo, o braço ia continuar a doer. O grupo decidiu ir para o apartamento da Sakura, como sempre. Chegaram lá e se sentaram no sofá. Não demorou muito, Itachi e Deidara apareceram junto com Miyuki e Azumi. Começaram a conversar. E muito. Serge, Sakura, Sasuke, Dejiko, Gaara, Deidara, Azumi, Miyuki e Itachi ficaram na sala conversando. Tenten, Neji, Ino e Shikamaru foram jogar baralho na varanda. O grupo descobriu que Deidara, Itachi e Sasori formavam um grupo chamado "Trio Amigos do Peito" na escola, e que esse trio era muito popular e... Bagunceiro. Menos o Sasori, claro. Tanto que Sasuke disse: Devo imaginar a angústia do Sasori no meio de vocês dois... Sem falar que Itachi era presidente do grêmio estudantil e representante de classe. (E que representante...!UAU eu queroumdaquelesmãevocêmedá?)

- Deidara... Lembra da nossa viagem de final de ano da Oitava série? – perguntou Itachi com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, claro! Como eu poderia esquecer? – disse Deidara.

- O que houve naquela viagem? – perguntou Sakura.

"PIMBA! Perguntou". – pensou Itachi.

- Alguns alunos resolveram visitar um prostíbulo. – disse Itachi.

- HÃ?! – berrou Sasuke, Serge, Sakura, Miyuki e Azumi.

- Não queiram julgá-los por tal ato! Eles apenas foram a um local onde qualquer homem são pode acabar um dia. – disse Itachi. Ele estava muito idiota ultimamente. (Estilo Ayame Sohma) – Vale lembrar que não estávamos entre eles!

- Aquilo não era nenhuma novidade para nós... – disse Deidara.

"Ele falou como se não fosse nada." – pensou Serge e Sasuke.

- Todavia, a aventura chegou aos ouvidos dos professores. E a escola decidiu expulsar aqueles alunos. Coube-me protestar contra a decisão e então foi convocada a reunião. Estavam presentes os alunos acusados, seus pais, os professores e o diretor. – disse Itachi.

* * *

**FlashBackON**

-_ Alunos que infiltraram num antro de prostituição... É óbvio que a razão não está ao lado deles. As leis existem para serem cumpridas e sem elas o que predomina é o caos. Entretanto, não posso esconder meu desapontamento com a idéia de querermos punir o desejo em si. – disse Itachi. – Desde que nascemos, carregamos conosco a missão de perpetuar nossa espécie. E eu acredito que o desejo é uma peça fundamental para cumprirmos essa missão. Então, por que termos vergonha? Como criticar esse desejo?_

_- P-Presidente! – murmurou um aluno, emocionado._

_"I-Itachi! Nunca vi tanta seriedade em suas palavras...!" – pensou o diretor._

_"Então toda aquela pose de idiota era só encenação..." – pensou um professor._

_- Para tudo isso eu não serei hipócrita!Declaro meu apoio aos pobres jovens que reprimem sua libido, tendo seus desejos abafados por uma classificação etária! EIS AQUI A MÃO DA SALVAÇÃO! – berrou Itachi, batendo com a mão esquerda na mesa. – Se querem externar seus desejos então... PROCUREM A MIM! É mais do que natural o representante dos alunos oriente a libido de seus eleitores! Os senhores pais não terão com o que se preocupar, já que sou o presidente, eu os ajudarei a lidar melhor com a libido._

_- Sim! Isso mesmo! – disse os alunos._

_- O importante é que... OS DESEJOS NÃO SEJAM REPRIMIDOS! – berrou Itachi._

_- ELE NÃO ESTÁ BEM DA CABEÇA, ISSO SIM! – berrou os professores e diretores._

_Dois professores e o diretor arrastaram Itachi para sala e nesse meio tempo, ele começou a tagarelar._

_- Não tenham vergonha de conversar comigo. Tenho a mente bem aberta. – disse Itachi._

**FlashBackOFF**

* * *

- E então? É uma história magnífica não? – disse Itachi olhando para o nada.

- ISSO É CONVERSA DE QUEM NÃO BATE BEM DAS IDÉIAS. – berrou Serge e Sasuke.

- Não seja injusto! Graças à minha intervenção, os alunos não foram expulsos. – disse Itachi.

- MAS COMO?! – perguntou todos em coro.

- É que o Sasori chegou para arrumar os estragos. – disse Deidara.

- Ah, então ta explicado. – disse Sasuke.

Passaram o dia escutando as lorotas de Itachi e Deidara. Sasuke apenas se lamentava, imaginando o "sofrimento que Sasori passara".

Já era sete da noite. Neji e Shikamaru foram para casa, Dejiko foi dormir no apartamento de Azumi e Miyuki.

Na sala, se encontravam Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, Serge e Sakura. Logo, Ino e Tenten se juntaram ao grupo.

- Que tal verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Tenten.

- Não seria má idéia. – disse Ino.

- Eu pego a garrafa. – disse Sakura.

Os garotos nada responderam. Sakura foi na cozinha, pegou a garrafa e trouxe novamente para a sala. Fizeram uma roda, Sakura botou a garrafa no meio. Girou.

- Sasuke-"kun", verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Serge.

- Verdade. – respondeu Sasuke sem hesitar.

- É verdade que você ama a Sakura? – perguntou Serge.

Sasuke hesitou dessa vez. Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia qual seria a reação dela.

- OK, se começar assim, o assunto vai ser eu. – disse Sakura emburrada.

- É verdade. – disse Sasuke levemente corado.

Ao escutar as palavras do rapaz, Sakura corou MUITO e ficou encarando o chão. Sasuke girou a garrafa.

- Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Tenten.

- Verdade. – disse Deidara.

- É verdade que você já ficou com a Ino? – perguntou Tenten.

Os loiros se olharam corados. Viraram a cara.

- NUNCA! – berrou os dois juntos, mentindo.

- Ah sei. Pelo o que eu saiba, não vale mentir, mas tudo bem. – disse Tenten.

Tenten girou. Itachi de repente, ficou com uma expressão séria no rosto. Logo pegou Sasuke pelo pulso, o arrastou para a varanda e fechou a porta da sacada, para que ninguém ouvisse.

- O que houve? – perguntou Ino.

- Não sei... Isso foi... De repente. – disse Sakura.

- É. – disse Tenten.

* * *

- O que você quer doninha? – perguntou Sasuke emburrado.

- O tio. – disse Itachi.

- O que tem ele? – perguntou Sasuke.

Todos olhavam atentos para lá e viram a expressão horrorizada de Sasuke. A conversa não estava sendo nada agradável. Apenas escutava quando Sasuke berrava. Continuava sendo nada bom.

* * *

- A bicha ta na TPM. – comentou Serge.

Todos olharam mortalmente para ele. Logo ele calou a boca, ficou quieto. Logo Sasuke abriu a porta da varanda com força. Voltaram a jogar, não perguntaram nada. Itachi foi para casa, disse algo como "pega um táxi ou dorme ai". Sasuke não deu bola e deu de ombros. Dez da noite. Estavam lá, comendo mosca. Enjoaram de jogar, nada de legal estava acontecendo. Deidara foi dormir, Serge foi para casa. Sasuke ficou sentado no sofá, junto com Ino, Tenten e Sakura, vendo televisão.

- O que tem de bom na TV? – perguntou Ino.

- Nada. – disse Sasuke.

- Nem MTV? – perguntou Tenten.

- Nem MTV. – disse Sasuke.

- Que ânimo vocês estão hoje... – disse Sakura.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – ironizou Ino se levantando e indo dormir. – AH, Sasuke, se quiser dormir aqui, o quarto de hóspedes já ta arrumado. Só arranja uma roupa qualquer para usar pra dormir, não é?

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu dou um jeito. – disse ele.

- Vai dormir aqui? – perguntou Tenten. – Logo a gente vai fazer uma pensão, vai chover gente, to falando.

- Sakura ia lucrar muito com isso... – disse Ino, por fim fechando a porta do quarto.

Tenten tomou um copo de água e foi para o quarto. Estavam mortas de sono. E o pior: Teriam aula no dia seguinte.

Sakura olhou para Sasuke e deu um meigo sorriso e murmurou um "Boa Noite". Foi para o quarto, seus olhos estavam pesados.

Sasuke sorriu, ficou sentado no sofá olhando o teto. Não sabia o que fazer. Então essa foi a reação dela?

"Mas que se dane..." – pensou ele. "A única coisa que eu quero agora, é poder ficar perto dela, até o último minuto..."

Foi se deitar também.

De madrugada, alguém abriu a porta do quarto. Usava um pijama lilás, estava descalço. Seus cabelos um pouco bagunçados, rosados. Estava com uma cara de sono e isso provava que: Ela rolou tempos e tempos na cama e não conseguiu dormir.

Olhou para o relógio, três da manhã.

Emputeceu.

- Merda, desgraça, por que faculdade existe...?! Por que curso pré-vestibular existe? Mas que diabos. – murmurava, indignada.

Teria de dormir, ou se não dormiria na sala de aula. E isso não era nada bom. Se sentou no sofá, olhando para o famoso "nada".

- Sem sono? – uma voz masculina surgiu atrás dela.

Ela se virou e deparou com Sasuke, usando apenas a calça jeans que usara naquele dia.

Saltitava mentalmente por saber que ele não estava com cara de sono, ou seja, teria alguém para conversar. Mas... Também estava envergonhada por causa de sua "grande descoberta".

Assentiu com a cabeça.

- Perdeu o sono também? – perguntou Sakura.

- Sim. Rolei na cama até agora e não consegui dormir. – disse Sasuke, que se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu até consegui dormir um pouco, mas acordei e fiquei rolando na cama. – disse Sakura com um sorriso meigo.

Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso. Conversaram baixinho por alguns minutos até que Sakura soltou "a bomba".

- Sasuke... O que você disse no jogo, era... Verdade? – perguntou Sakura.

Ele olhou para o chão por alguns instantes. Olhou nos olhos da Sakura e assentiu com a cabeça. Sakura corou muito. Ele notou o clima e se levantou.

- Vamos tentar dormir. Hoje têm aula. – disse Sasuke.

- E se não conseguirmos dormir? – perguntou Sakura.

- A gente dorme agarradinho. Você gosta, não é mesmo? – perguntou Sasuke com um sorriso meigo.

- ... – Sakura não respondeu. E corou.

- Eu sabia que você gostava! – disse Sasuke segurando o riso.

- E-Eu não g-gosto! – disse Sakura, se levantando.

Ele se aproximou de Sakura, com menos de 3 centímetros de distância entre eles. Sasuke mantinha um sorriso meigo no rosto. Olhou em seus olhos verdes, que "falavam" que Sakura estava um tanto envergonhada.

"Que fofa." – pensou Sasuke.

Ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura da frente do rosto da mesma e fez um cafuné. Logo deu um beijo em seu rosto e pronunciou algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

- Boa noite, princesa. – sussurrou.

Sakura se arrepiou e corou. Ficou observando Sasuke se afastar dela e ir para o quarto de hóspedes. Sentiu como se já o conhecesse a muito tempo. Sensação estranha, não?

Tomou um copo de água e foi para o quarto dormir.

Por incrível que pareça, conseguiu dormir. Mas não por muito tempo.

* * *

- Acoooooorda Sakura! Fica na gandaia à noite toda e agora dorme até o cú fazer bico?! Eu não vou deixar fofa! – berrava Ino, batendo com o travesseiro na Sakura. Berrava toda hora "Acorda Sakura!" ou "Acorda testuda!".

- Chega de escândalo, né Ino? – disse Tenten já com a mochila nas costas. – Até que enfim acordou Sakura. Já é 07:15 AM.

- Já...? – murmurou Sakura, coçando levemente o olho esquerdo.

- Aham, se arrume. Se não vai chegar atrasada. – disse Tenten.

Ino e Tenten foram na frente. Sakura tomou um banho rápido e vestiu a primeira calça, blusa e tênis que viu pela frente. Olhou para o sofá antes e sair do apartamento e lembrou de Sasuke. Lembrou que nem boa noite não havia dado para ele naquela hora. Foi até o quarto de hóspedes com a certa intenção de encontrar o Uchiha lá. O quarto estava vazio.

- Ele já foi... – murmurou Sakura.

Saiu do apartamento, trancou a porta e jogou a chave na bolsa. Foi para o cursinho. Não demorou para tombar com Minami, que parecia estressada. Seus olhos estavam inchados e ela deixava as lágrimas rolarem como se fosse uma cachoeira. Sakura deu de ombros e foi até a Ino e Tenten, que conversavam, com outras garotas.

- O que houve com a Minami? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ela se declarou para o Sasuke, mas ele deu um baita fora nela. – disse Ino.

- O Sasuke... Já ta aqui? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele saiu bem antes de nós acordarmos. Ele nem dorme, só pode. – disse Tenten.

Sakura saiu sem avisar, olhava para os lados a procura do Uchiha e não encontrava. Decidiu ir na sala de aula deixar a mochila na carteira. Jogou a mochila em uma carteira qualquer. Olhava para a sala, nem sinal dele.

Logo o sinal tocou. Os alunos foram entrando na sala e se sentando em seus lugares.

Sasuke estava na sua sala. Mas cadê ele? Todos entraram na sala, mas até agora, nada dele.

"Onde ele deve estar...?" - pensava Sakura.

Seu coração aliviou quando o viu entrar com Neji e Shikamaru. Soltou um leve suspiro de "ufa" e tirou o penal da mochila. Sasuke se sentou em um lugar qualquer, era meio longe de Sakura. Ficou a olhando, enquanto ela pegava o material do curso.

Logo a professora chegou. Era maldita aula de matemática.

- Peguem seus livros. – disse ela.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e vinte minutos, o intervalo chegou. Todos saíram da sala, Ino, Tenten, Sakura e Dejiko foram para um tipo de "praça" que tinha dentro da área do local. Conversaram por alguns minutos, até Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru e Sasuke chegarem.

- Oi. – disse os garotos. Neji deu um abraço na Tenten, Shikamaru deu um beijo na bochecha da Ino e Gaara beijou Dejiko. (?)

Sasuke deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha de Sakura, que corou levemente e deu um "Oi" tímido.

Conversaram por alguns minutos.

- AAAH! – berrou Dejiko levando rapidamente sua mão à boca. – Esqueci de falar pra vocês!

- O quê foi? – perguntou Ino.

- Adivinha quem vem pra cá? – perguntou Dejiko.

- Quem? – perguntou Tenten.

- ADIVINHA. – disse Dejiko com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

Pararam. Pensaram um pouco.

- NÃÃÃÃO, MENTIRA! – disse todos em coro.

- Temari? – perguntou Ino.

- Hinata e Naruto? – perguntou Sakura.

- Tomoe?! – berrou Tenten.

- Sim, sim, sim, sim! – disse Dejiko. – A Tomoe me mandou um e-mail, falando que vai passar mais ou menos uma semana aqui. Teve um concurso de que tinha que desenhar um mascote para uma empresa e o autor do mascote escolhido iria ganhar uma viagem para o exterior com direito a 3 acompanhantes. Como a Hinata é boa de desenho e a Tomoe é ótima em pintar... Resultou nisso. Uma semana no Brasil com tudo pago.

- CARAAAALHO, QUE SOOOOORTE! – berrou Ino.

- Mas quando que eles vêm? – perguntou Sakura.

- Eles pegaram o avião ontem à noite. – disse Dejiko.

- MENTIRAAAA! SÉRIO?! – berrou Tenten.

- Aham. – disse Dejiko. – Vão chegar mais ou menos, hoje no começo da tarde. Vão ficar em um hotel.

- Mas depois vamos todo mundo pro AP da Sakura. – disse Neji.

- Claro. O melhor lugar é lá... – disse Shikamaru.

- Sem dúvidas. – disse Gaara e Sasuke.

- UCHIHA SASUKE. – berrou uma garota de cabelos laranjas. – Eu quero falar com você. E é AGORA.

Sasuke fez uma expressão de tédio no rosto e logo se virou para trás. Era a Minami. Todos ficaram olhando.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ele.

- Você acha que tem o direito de me dar um FORA e depois ficar falando de um modo estúpido pra cima de mim? – berrou Minami, apontando para Sasuke. – Você apenas ACHA, mas NÃO pode fazer isso comigo. Você não pode me dar um fora, eu sou LINDA, e garotas lindas não merecem receber FORAS!

- Já acabou? – perguntou Sasuke entediado.

- NÃO, ainda tem ma... – Minami foi interrompida.

- Olha aqui garota, eu já disse que não quero nada contigo. Você é horrível, já tentou se olhar no espelho? Ah sim, esqueci, ele quebra antes de você mesmo chegar perto dele. Eu já falei, não adianta forçar a barra, ao menos que você goste de ser esculachada: Eu não, quero, ficar, contigo. Entendeu ou vou ter que desenhar? Vai arranjar o que fazer garota. – disse Sasuke entediado.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO. – berrou Minami.

- Posso falar com você do jeito que eu quiser. Posso tudo e mais um pouco. – berrou Sasuke já irritado com o tom de voz da garota. Estava insuportável.

- Você não tem esse direito sem imbecil, otário, GROSSO! – berrou Minami.

- Não é só minha atitude que é grossa... – ironizou Sasuke. Nisso, todos começaram a rir e a tirar sarro da garota. – Por quê você não dá o fora e vai atazanar a vida de outra pessoa em vez de tentar ter algo comigo?

- É garota, chispa. – disse Tenten. – Rala, ninguém te quer aqui.

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ. – berrou todos.

Os olhos verdes escuros de Minami se encheram de lágrimas. Deu um chute nas costas de Sasuke e foi para o banheiro. Sasuke reclamou da dor nas costas, mas já melhorou.

- Ela tava merecendo um corretivo. – disse Ino. – Não suporto garotas egocêntricas.

- Ainda mais as que pintam o cabelo e se metem a gostosas. – disse Tenten.

- Ela é um pau de vira-tripa, seca, cabelo ressecado, ela é horrível. – disse Dejiko.

- Sem comentários. – disse Sakura.

- Sasuke vai ter muitos problemas pela frente com essa metida. – disse Gaara.

- Só o Sasuke? – disse Shikamaru. – Você também, Gaara. Ouvi falar por ai que ela tava comentando com as "paga-paus" que se "ela não tiver chance com o Sasuke, parte pra cima de ti. E se não der contigo, tenta com o Neji ou com o irmão do Sasuke".

- Ela já viu o Itachi? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Suponho que sim. – disse Neji.

- Então fudeu. – disse Gaara. – A Miyuki vai quebrar ela de pau, eu pago pra ver essa.

- AH CLARO, MAS VOCÊ NÃO PERDE **UMA** BRIGA DE MULHERES NÃO É MESMO?! – berrou Ino cerrando os punhos.

- Não se deve perder uma briga de mulheres. São todas ótimas, elas não dão socos, dão tapas. A primeira coisa que elas atacam é o cabelo. Depois atacam a tapas o que elas chamam de "rostinho perfeito". – disse Gaara. – É sempre foda.

- É verdade. – disse Neji segurando o riso.

- Neji... Você concorda com esse sem vergonha...? – perguntou Tenten cerrando os punhos.

Quando ele notou a aura negra saindo do "amor da sua vida", logo entrou em desespero. Suou frio.

- N-Não! Eu não disse isso, não é isso, você pensou errado! Ouviu? E-r-r-a-d-o. – disse Neji.

- Ah, que bom! – disse Tenten com um grande sorriso no rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O sinal novamente tocou. Hora de voltar para a "tortura" novamente. Se levantaram e seguiram para a sala de aula.

Cada um deu as mãos para suas namoradas. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram sobrando. Ele olhou para ela, que corou um pouco quando o olhou.

Deram um sorriso meigo, misturado com um pouco de timidez e deram as mãos.

"O que eu mais quero agora... É poder ficar com ela, até o meu último minuto." – pensou Sasuke, entrando na sala e enfim, soltando a mão da Haruno. Seus dedos não estavam mais entrelaçados. Não sentia mais as mãos da garota tocar as suas. Sabia desde o começo, que não iria durar muito tempo.

**Fim do capítulo 30**


	31. Visitas

**Capítulo 31 – Visitas.**

_AVISO!_

_ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM SPOILERS DO FILME: __**American Pie, caindo na tentação**__. Se você não viu, vai ver nesse cap o quanto o filme é legal e vai querer logo logo locar na locadora mais próxima, baixar na internet ou até ver pelo "iutubiu!" (youtube)._

* * *

Dejiko esperava impaciente no aeroporto. O vôo estava atrasado. Suas amigas e seu amigo estavam demorando demais, até que um avião pousa na pista. Dejiko ficou olhando atentamente no vidro e viu algumas pessoas saírem dele. Nisso, saiu uma alma loira, uma de cabelos negros azulados, uma loira meio apagada e uma de cabelos cinzas meio escuros. Dejiko abriu um grande sorriso quando os viu entrar na sala de desembarque. Levantou o braço e começou a balançá-lo. Viu os quatro amigos olhando para ela. Abriram um sorriso e correram até a amiga.

- Dejiko! – disse todos em coro.

- Temari! Hinata! Naruto! TOMOOOOOE! – berrou Dejiko abraçando cada um. – Quanto teeeeempo!

- É! Dois anos... – disse Temari. – Mas e ai, o que nos conta?

- A... Sakura perdeu a memória, quer dizer... Não se lembra de nada que passou com o Sasuke, mas se lembra da gente e tudo. – disse Dejiko.

- Mas como isso?! – perguntou Naruto.

- O Sai. – disse Dejiko. – Ele pegou um médico estranho lá e ele hipnotizou a Sakura, fez com que ela amasse o Sai e coisa e tal e que todos os momentos BONS dela com o Sasuke, fossem com o Sai. E aconteceu. Mas descobriram e pegaram o Sai na porrada, depois chamaram o médico de novo. Agora, ela não se lembra de nada que passou com o Sasuke.

- Nossa... Que bomba cara. – disse Temari.

- Mas me conta, e os gatinhos Temari? – perguntou Dejiko com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ahn? Quê? Gatinhos? Ta louca? Eu hein! – disfarçou Temari.

- Não adianta esconder Temari, você vai me contar TUDO. Agora vamos, o Gaara ta nos esperando com o carro lá no estacionamento. – disse Dejiko.

- OK, deixa a gente pegar nossas malas. – disse Tomoe.

As coisas iam ficar mais divertidas daqui para frente.

Pegaram as malas, botaram no carro. Primeiro lugar aonde iriam era: apê da Sakura.

Chegaram ao apartamento, lá já se encontrava Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Deidara e Itachi. Dejiko apareceu lentamente na porta, abrindo-a.

- Oi... – disse Dejiko.

Todos a olharam para Dejiko. Nisso, apareceu Naruto.

- OOOOOOOOOOIÊÊÊ. – berrou o loiro eufórico.

Logo apareceu Hinata meio tímida, Tomoe e Temari.

- AAAAAAAAH! VOCÊÊS! – berrou todos com os olhos brilhando.

Foram abraçar os amigos. A primeira coisa que Neji fez foi:

- O que você anda fazendo com a minha prima? – perguntou o garoto Hyuuga.

- NADA DE PERVERTIDO TÁ BOM?! – berrou Naruto vermelho.

Todos o olharam e riram da cara de "vermelhinho" dele.

- Vamos tentar acreditar, _cof cof_. Acho que vocês dois tão com muito "tira bota, bota tira, entra sai, vai e vem", sei lá, é... Suspeito. – disse Tomoe.

- O. Que. Você. Quer. Dizer. Com. Isso? – perguntou Neji com uma veia saltando da testa.

- NADA, NADA NÃO, NADICA DE NADA! – berrou Tomoe.

O grupo foi até o hotel deixar as malas, não iriam deixá-las no carro do Gaara o dia todo. Logo, decidiram ir ao shopping, falar dos "bafos".

Chegaram lá, encontraram Sasuke e Sasori, conversando. Quando a Temari viu aquele ruivo, parou e apontou pra ele.

- VO-CÊ. – berrou ela, pausadamente.

Os dois olharam com cara de "HEIN?" para Temari. Quando Sasuke viu que era a Temari, apenas soltou um "aceno" de "Oi!". Temari se aproximou da mesa dos dois e pisou no pé do Sasori.

- EI, sua LOUCA. DÁ LICENÇA NÉ?! – berrou Sasori.

- AIMEUDEUS, e eu jurando que o MEU príncipe encantado da internet fosse um Deus grego, um ótimo garoto e estrangeiro! – disse Temari. – Mas como o que é bom dura pouco, olha o que eu descobri! O meu príncipe é um sapo, ruivo, chato, insuportável, metido a certinho.

- A culpa não é minha se você veio falando comigo, perguntando da onde eu era e se eu era bonito. – disse Sasori sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

- Mas que diabos...? – perguntou Sasuke para si mesmo.

Tomoe arrastou o moreno para perto dela e disse:

- A Temari conversava com um garoto na internet, um tal de "sexyboy" algo assim. Daí eles começaram uma "grande amizade" e ela perguntou como ele era, ele disse que era bonito. Mas a Temari não sabia que o Sasori era esse garoto e que essa "garota" que o Sasori conversava, era a Temari. Então, ela enfim descobriu que era ele nesse exato momento. – disse Tomoe.

- Mas como? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Ele falou que ia estar com o Sasuke no shopping, e que ele era ruivo. – disse Naruto.

- Ah, saquei. – disse Sasuke.

- Mas que diabos você faz ai com esse ruivo metido a besta?! – perguntou Ino.

- Não interessa, é particular. – disse Sasuke.

- OH, MEU QUERIDO SASOOOORI! Saiba que hoje teremos uma bela, magnífica e glamurosa noite, não te darei sossego, querido. – disse Itachi chegando perto do amigo.

- Sai de perto de mim, bicha... – disse Sasori apavorado.

- Nossa, essa deu medo. – disse todos em coro, menos Sasori, Itachi e Deidara.

- Pois é, **nós** não te daremos sossego Sasori. Prepare-se, essa será a melhor noite de todas. – disse Deidara, piscando para o amigo.

- Jogar Dominó não é tão interessante... E muito menos "caloroso"... – disse Sasori.

"ENTÃO É ISSO. E EU JURANDO QUE ERA ALGO PERVERTIDO!" – pensava Sasuke.

- Mas bem, que tal curtimos um cineminha? _Vai que rola um surubão lá..._ – disse Ino.

- SURU OQUÊ?! MEU DEUS COMO A INO TÁ SAFADINHA. – berrou Tomoe.

- Ah, é a idade. – disse Ino. – Mas vamos, vamos!

- OK, vamos ver que filme? – perguntou Dejiko olhando espantada para os cartazes. – Só tem...

- ... Xuxa... – lamentou todos, menos Ino.

- ENTÃO VAMOS VER XUXA! - berrou Ino.

- MAS NEM A PAU! BEBEU É?! – berrou todos.

- Eu prefiro ir na locadora, sempre tem mais opções. – disse Sasuke emburrado.

- IDÉIA APOIADA, SEM DISCUSSÃO. – berrou todos.

E assim foram para a locadora mais próxima. E depois, foram para a casa do Uchiha, assistir o filme.

- Nossa que casa grande... – murmurou Sakura.

- Não é só a casa que é grande. – disse Itachi ao lado da garota.

- H-HEEEEEEEEIN?! – berrou Sakura.

- HIHI. Nosso sofá também é grande. - disse Itachi.

- Ah. Bem. – disse Sakura.

Entraram na casa, se jogaram no sofá enorme, que também era "cama" ou seja, Sofá-cama. Sasuke ligou o DVD e botou o disco do filme lá. Pegou o controle e se sentou no meio do sofá.

A ordem estava a seguinte:

Itachi – Sasori – Deidara (coitado do Sasori) – Ino – Shikamaru – Dejiko – Gaara – Sasuke – Sakura – Neji – Tenten – Hinata – Naruto – Temari – Tomoe. E claro, Miyuki e Azumi apareceram lá, para ver o filme também.

O filme era: American Pie ; Caindo na tentação.

Como sempre, todo filme que tem o nome de "American Pie" começa de um jeito retardado, pervertido ou... Com cenas absurdas e cômicas. Começaram o filme já rindo um pouco, com o pai do primo do irmão mais novo do Stiffler, falando "Essa é a lista de todas as garotas com quem transei na época da universidade".

"Mas espera aí, esse é o nome da minha mãe!" – disse o amigo do loiro.

"Ah é?! BEM, ACHO QUE TEM ALGUMA COISA ERRADA, vou dar uma analisada nisso..." – disse o pai do garoto.

O moreno estranhou e foi levando suas coisas para o quarto.

"É a mãe dele mesmo?" – perguntou garoto.

"Sim..." – disse o pai do garoto.

"E como foi?" – perguntou o garoto.

"Horrível". – disse o pai do garoto.

- IHDSOSAHOADSHDSAHDOSAHOISHSDAOIHDSAIOSHADODHOSIDAHDOISA – gargalhava todos.

Logo chegou outra cena, de um casal fazendo sexo na cama e o garoto chegando no quarto, guardando suas coisas. A garota se engasga com o chiclete que mastigava enquanto "fazia favores" para seu "amiguinho". O garoto vai ajudá-la, mas o que não percebe é que a cena era meio que... Constrangedora.

O cara deitado, a garota em cima dele, e o garoto por trás dela, tentando fazê-la se livrar do maldito chiclete. Quando ela consegue, o pai do garoto entra no quarto e fica boquiaberto.

"Nossa filho... Começou cedo..." – disse o pai do garoto.

"Apesar da situação, eu gozei legal..." – disse o garoto deitado.

- PDHOIDSAHOIDSAHDSOIAHSDAOHDSADSAHOSAHOSADH OMK, AI MEU PÂNCREAS. – berrou Dejiko gargalhando.

- TIRA ISSO, A GENTE VAI MORREEEER. – berrou Ino.

- Não vou tirar, to gostando do filme. – disse Sasuke.

- Ah claro, tem mulher pelada, e que homem não gosta? – disse Gaara olhando atentamente para o filme.

Nisso, ele leva um pedala da namorada.

- Faz isso de novo que eu te arrebento. – disse Dejiko.

Viram o filme normalmente, até o fim. Rindo muito, muito menos. Inclusive na parte que o gordinho fica no banheiro, fazendo as "necessidades da cor marrom" e depois fala "Gente, gente, vai nascer! Eu acho que é um menino!".

* * *

- MEUDEUS, American Pie é muito zoaaado! – berrou Ino.

- Inclusive na parte da ovelha OIHDASHDSAOISAHO MORRI. – berrou Tenten.

- "Bééé, ele gozou, hihi!" – disse Dejiko, imitando a garota que estava vestida de ovelha. Era um tipo de prova, quem "gozar" primeiro, perde.

- Vamos fazer o quê agora? – perguntou Sakura.

Todos olharam para trás. Lá estava, a tão glamurosa piscina. A piscina convencional, que começa com 1,40 e termina com 2,0 m. A água sempre bem clarinha, sem sujeira nenhuma.

Simplesmente, a piscina que todos queriam ter em casa.

Deram sorrisos maliciosos, logo olharam para o Sasuke que bufou.

- OK, ok, podem ir. – disse ele, entediado.

Todos deram um pulo, menos a Sakura. Foram correndo para a piscina e se jogaram na mesma.

- Por que tanta alegria por causa de uma piscina...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não me pergunte. Não sei o que viram nessa maldita piscina... – disse Sasuke, emburrado.

Sakura sorriu e apertou a bochecha dele.

- Ai que fooofo! – disse a mesma, levemente corada.

Ele corou muito.

- Ahn... Mas... O que foi que o Itachi disse pra você... Lá na sacada do meu apartamento? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não... Não era nada não. – disse Sasuke. – Quer dizer, é meio particular, sabe...

- Ah, sei. Bem, sem problemas. – disse Sakura sorrindo. – Vamos pular na piscina?

Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para o amigo. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e segurou na mão dela. Ela tentou puxá-lo mas... Não deu muito certo. Ele puxou a mesma sem querer, no que resultou: Sakura em cima do Sasuke, no sofá, em uma posição um tanto que **caliente**.

Ambos coraram muito.

- Err... V-vamos... Lá. – disse Sakura com um sorriso tímido, exageradamente corada.

- É... Vamos. – disse Sasuke, com o mesmo tom de rubor da amiga.

Se levantaram e foram para a piscina.

* * *

- Eei Miyuki, dá uma olhada nisso. OO – cutucava Azumi.  
- O que foi peste? uú – perguntou emburrada.  
Azumi apontou pra foto que tinha no celular, Miyuki gelou.  
- PQP, QUE FOTO É ESSA? O-O – berrou Miyuki digamos... DO NADA.  
- Nani, nani? – berrou Ino.  
- Nada, nadinha, é que a Miyuki anda meio louca esses dias, NÉ? ÒÓ – falou Azumi chutando a canela da pobre Miyuki.  
- Sim, sim. ToT – gemeu Miyuki abraçando sua canela.  
- Nee, (É tipo 'né', só que no Japão fica 'nee' mesmo.) o que foi Azumi? – perguntou Dejiko erguendo seu pescoço.  
Azumi mostra na cara de Dejiko a foto, Dejiko QUASE deu um grito se não fosse a mão de Azumi pra impedir.  
- Sacou as coisas né? A nossa Sakura ta crescendo. - sonhava Azumi.  
- Qual é a fofoca eem? – perguntou Temari.  
- QUE FOFOCA? NÃO TEM FOFOCA NENHUMA. EE – berrou Azumi TENTANDO disfarçar.

- É, É, PORRE DE FOFOCA NENHUMA BELEZA. – disse Dejiko. Logo a morena chegou perto da amiga e cochichou. – Mas da onde diabos veio essa foto?

- Eu tava perto deles quando a Sakura caiu em cima do Sasuke, kukuku. – disse Azumi. – Fui lá e PAU, peguei o primeiro celular que vi pela frente e bati foto.

- Safadinha, doida pra botar no youtube, né? – disse Dejiko.

- Ah, nem tanto... – disse Azumi.

- Abafa, abafa, vamos para a piscina. – disse Miyuki.

Azumi soltou o celular no sofá e foi para a piscina com as duas. Mas o que ela não sabia, é que esse celular pertencia à Sakura.

Se divertiram o dia inteiro na piscina de Sasuke, fazendo brincadeiras, dando caldos... E até se beijando. (Neji safadinho, não perde chance hein? (666) )Logo Itachi sai da piscina e é seguido por Miyuki, que ficou agarrada no braço dele.

Foram para um lugar mais **reservado**.

Não demorou muito, todos começaram a sair da piscina, sobrando apenas Sasuke e Sakura, sentados na borda da piscina.

- Ta afim de passar a noite aqui? – perguntou Sasuke. – Se você não quiser tudo bem, eu entendo.

- Ah... Pode ser. – disse Sakura levemente corada. – Mas... Eu não tenho mudas de roupa, pijama, nada...

- A Dejiko te empresta. – disse Sasuke com um terno sorriso.

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso, logo se levantou com Sasuke e foram para o banheiro mais próximo pegar uma toalha e se secar.

Todos tomaram um banho e botaram roupas emprestadas. (Itachi, Sasuke e Dejiko)

- Ahn... Deji, você pode me emprestar um pijama? – perguntou Sakura.

- Claro Sakura! – disse Dejiko. – Bem, já que está calor, nada como uma camisola confortável, não é mesmo? – a amiga deu um sorriso e pegou uma camisola da cor vermelho, vai até mais ou menos uma palma acima do joelho. Seu tecido é de malha.

Pegou também para a amiga, uma pantufa da mesma cor. A morena botou seu pijama e foi se despedir dos amigos. Já era tarde.

- Sakura... Você vai dormir na mesma casa desse depravado? – resmungou Azumi. – Tem certeza? Cuidaaado!

- CALA A BOCA AZUMI. – disse Sasuke com um pingo de irritação.

- E-eu vou sim, Azumi. – disse Sakura com um tímido sorriso. – Mas claro, vou d-dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

- MENTIRA, o Sasuke vai te arrastar para o quarto dele, aposta quantos?! – disse Miyuki. – Acho que você precisa de duas guarda-costas Ò-ó

- AAI MENINAS, menos. – disse Sakura. – Eu vou dormir aqui sim e eu já sou bem grandinha para eu saber me cuidar, não é mesmo?

- Ah, _sorry_. É que sabe, eu queria dormir aqui, tenho bons motivos... – disse Miyuki. – MAS A AZUMI NÃO.

- Tchau. – disse Sasuke empurrando as duas para fora de casa.

Se despediram do pessoal, o "quarteto-fantástico-que-foi-para-a-Europa" foram para o hotel. Já os outros... Não queira saber.

Sakura foi tomar um copo de água antes de dormir. Logo Dejiko mostrou o quarto em que Sakura iria ficar.

- Aqui, Sakura. – disse Dejiko abrindo a porta e revelando um belo quarto com cama de casal.

- Que lindo...! – disse Sakura.

- Haha, obrigado. – disse Dejiko sorrindo. – Bem, vou para o quarto. Qualquer coisa, é a terceira porta à esquerda.

- OK, obrigado Deji-chan! – disse Sakura.

- Cha o quê? – perguntou Dejiko.

- _Chan_. Um sufixo usado no Japão, to pegando costume em usar com freqüência. – disse Sakura. – Gomenasai.

- Gomena o quê? - disse Dejiko.

- Gomenasai é desculpa, xX – disse Sakura.

- Olha Sakura, um dia você vai ser minha professora de Japonês! OO – disse Dejiko.

- Errr.. – disse Sakura. – AAH, vamos dormir.

- É. Boa noite! – disse Dejiko.

- Boa noite! – disse Sakura.

Cada uma entrou em seu quarto. Sakura se jogou na cama e ficou olhando o teto, fazendo círculos com dedo.

- Será que vou conseguir dormir...? – perguntou para si mesma.

Logo lembrou-se do celular. Onde estaria? Não estava com ela!

Saiu do quarto devagar, foi andando em passos lentos até a sala, para procurar o bendito celular. Precisava dele.

Logo deu de cara com o Uchiha mais velho.

- O que faz aqui, moça? – perguntou Itachi.

- D-Desculpe! É q-que m-meu celular ta perdido por aqui, e eu não consigo ficar sem ele... – disse Sakura.

- Nem na hora de dormir? – perguntou Itachi. – Ah, deixa pra lá. Seu celular é um V3 black?

- Sim. – disse Sakura.

- Tó. – disse Itachi tirando o celular do bolso. – Eu estava indo perguntar se era seu, tava jogado no sofá. _E que foto é essa, senhorita Haruno?!_

- O-obrigado! Mas o que o senhor d-disse...? – perguntou Sakura.

- Nada não. – disse Itachi. – Boa noite, Sakura.

- Boa noite, doninha. – disse Sakura com um sorriso.

Correu para o quarto e lá se jogou na cama, fitando o celular.

Decidiu mexer nele. **POR QUE SAKURA?!**

Logo viu a foto. Sakura por cima de Sasuke, no sofá, quase se beijando. Mas que diabos, quem tirou essa foto? Ou como ela foi parar no SEU celular?

"Será que foi isso que o Itachi murmurou e eu não escutei direito...?!" – pensava Sakura, totalmente corada.

Se sentou na cama. Realmente, havia perdido o tão raro sono. Olhou a foto novamente. Sorriu. Por que seu coração batia forte quando o via perto de si ou em alguma foto? Por que sempre ficava com aquela sensação de que já o conhecia à anos? Como descrever essa sensação? E esse sentimento?

Eram coisas inexplicáveis.

Deu um selinho no celular e deitou abraçada com o mesmo. Enfim, conseguiu dormir.

* * *

Acordou com um peso sobre si mesma. E algo berrando.

- SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURAAAA! ACOOOORDA, JÁ É 7:20, HOJE É TERÇA, TEM AULA! – berrava Dejiko, pulando na cama e acabou pulando nela sem querer.

- JÁ?! MEU DEUS, EU ESQUECI! – berrou Sakura, acordando num pulo.

Sakura saiu correndo do quarto, acabou se esbarrando em Sasuke.

- D-desculpa! – disse ela sem jeito.

- OK. – disse Sasuke com um sorriso meio sem graça.

Sakura correu para um banheiro mais próximo, tomou banho rápido, mas esqueceu de uma coisa: A toalha.

Sua sorte que a Dejiko se lembrou e deixou uma toalha de banho em cima da pia.

Sakura se secou e chamou a Dejiko. Pediu uma roupa emprestada. A mesma emprestou.

- Tenho que passar em casa para pegar meu material e... – disse Sakura corada e nervosa.

- Não, não precisa, a Ino ligou dizendo que já pegou. – disse Dejiko. – AGORA VAMOS QUE TAMO TUDO ATRASADO!

Sasuke, Sakura e Dejiko correram para o carro. Itachi os levou até o cursinho.

Lá, chegaram 20 minutos atrasados.

- Bonito hein? Chegando atrasados? – disse o maldito professor.

- É que... Nos perdemos no caminha da vida, sabe como é... – disse Dejiko, com uma cara do tipo Puppy Eyes.

"TAL TIO, TAL SOBRINHA. SEEEEEEEMPRE COM DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS!" – pensou Sasuke e Sakura.

- Oh, coitadinha! – e o professor caiu na laia da pentelha. – Me desculpe por ter berrado com você, me desculpe! Oh como você é inocente! Querida, as pessoas se perdem fácil os caminho da vida...

- OK, chega de melação, vamos à aula. – disse Sakura.

- VOCÊS DOIS, RUA. – berrou o professor.

Eles copiaram a tática da Dejiko: Puppy eyes, falando "eu me perdi nos caminhos da vida".

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, RUAAAA! – berrou o professor.

Sasuke jogou a mochila para Gaara, que pegou e deixou no colo. O moreno e a "rosadinha" foram para fora da sala. Ficaram em um banco, esperando o diretor ou a coordenadora passar para dar uns bons tabefes e sermões neles.

- Que saco... – disse Sakura com a mão na testa.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sasuke. – Tirando que a gente foi expulso da sala na hora que entramos...

- Acordei assustada e de mau humor... Isso me dá dor de cabeça. MUITA dor de cabeça. – disse Sakura.

- Por que você não toma um remédio? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Já ouviu falar algo como a dor de cabeça é tão forte, mas tão forte que nem remédio adianta? – disse Sakura com um sorriso singelo.

Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso. Ficaram lá mais uns 30 minutos esperando o diretor passar, mas nada dele.

Nisso, a primeira aula já havia acabado.

Retornaram para a sala de aula e deram as respostas "O diretor não viu a gente".

Logo, a segunda aula começou. Já dava de se escutar a Ino tagarelando.

- Mas Gaara! Confia em mim, eu sou boa em fazer trabalhos! – dizia.

- Como eu posso confiar em uma coisa que sangra por CINCO DIAS E NÃO MORRE?! – berrou o ruivo.

Todos botaram para rir. Logo a loira chutou a canela do ruivo com força.

- Hehe. Muito engraçado, Sabaku. – disse Ino com um sorriso.

- Hehe, que bom que você gostou, Yamanaka. – disse o ruivo.

Logo a nossa famosa coordenadora, Shizune, entrou.

- Bem alunos, eu queria fazer um comunicado... – disse ela. – Estão abertas as inscrições para participar do grêmio estudantil. EU SEI QUE ISSO NÃO É UMA ESCOLA COMUM, MAS EU GOSTO DE GRÊMIOS ESTUDANTIS, SÃO LEGAIS E PARECEM OS POWER RANGERS! Caham perdi a delicadeza, continuando...

"Desde quando ela é delicada?!" – pensavam todos, incrédulos.

- ... Então, é isso. – disse Shizune, que enfim, saiu da sala.

- Eu acho que vou participar do grêmio... – disse Sasuke.

- QUÊÊÊÊÊ?! – berraram todos, menos algumas garotas.

- APOIAMOS VOCÊ COM TODO PRAZER, UCHIHA-KUN! SASUKE PARA PRESIDENTE DO GRÊMIO VOTE 24! – berrava algumas garotas, histéricas.

- Por que logo vinte e quatro? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Era só o que faltava as garotas fazerem uma campanha... – disse Ino.

- Mas não é coisa que não iremos fazer, Senhorita Yamanaka! – disse a ruiva, Minami, aparecendo do nada e se achando a última-bolacha-passatempo-dha-, aparecendo do nada e se achando a o-pacote e claro, a mais quebrada. - A campanha para o nosso Uchiha Sasuke ser presidente do grêmio é essencial, por que sem ela, nosso Uchiha não iria vencer, fique ciente disso!

- Ela parece o Itachi... Dá medo. - murmurou Sakura.

- Nem me fale... - murmurou Sasuke, que estava perto da Sakura.

A manhã passou assim. Ino tentando convencer o Gaara que prestava em fazer trabalho de 4 páginas, com a letra mais perfeita e cheia de purpurinas... Coisa que não o agradou nem um pouco.

- O MEU TRABALHO NÃO VAI SER TODO PURPURINA, OUVIU?! - berrou o ruivo.

- Sem graça, eu só tava brincando. MAS VAI GAARA, DEIXA DEIXA DEIXA! - berrava Ino.

- NÃO, NÃO E NÃO. - berrou o ruivo.

Infelizmente, eles havíam sido as duplas para o trabalho de matemática. Uma lista com 40 questões para responder, de tudo quanto é coisa que aprenderam até lá.

Ao final da manhã, todos foram para suas casas. Como semper, Ino, Tenten e Sakura iam juntas.

- Faz tempo que o Serge não dá as caras, não é mesmo? - disse Tenten.

- É... Mas... Quer dizer, foram só dois dias. - disse Sakura. - Ele não deve estar aprontando nada, garanto.

* * *

- SERGE, SEU SEM-VERGONHA, DEPRAVADO! - berrava Natsume. - COMO TEVE A CORAGEM DE CHEIRAR MINHAS CALCINHAS?!

É. Ele não tava aprontando nada.

- Eu pensei que eram da Sakura... - murmurou.

- Repete esse nome que eu te arrebento... - disse Natsume, com os olhos em chamas.

**Fim do capítulo 31**


	32. Eu te amo

**Capítulo 32 – Eu te amo.**

**Sakura's POV **

Não demorou para eu chegar no apartamento e me jogar na cama. Eu estava cansada, não sei do quê, mas tudo bem. Adentrei em meu quarto e peguei meu MP3, botei na minha música preferida, "Senor Senora Senorita – Miyavi".

Música mais perfeita? Não... Não existe outra. Ainda mais o cantor.

Enquanto eu escutava a música, eu olhava para aquela bendita foto do celular. Eu não sabia o que eu estava sentindo.

Seria amor ou uma mera atração? Eu não sabia. Que droga de sensação era essa, de que eu o conhecia há muito tempo?

Sempre que eu ficava perto dele, eu tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, tratá-lo como um namorado, perfeito.

Será que nossos destinos foram traçados, assim, desse jeitinho?

**Sakura's POV off **

* * *

Enquanto Sakura estava trancada em seu quarto, Tenten e Ino faziam a bendita tarefa. Tenten adiantava um pouco do trabalho que havia ganho naquele dia, já que sua dupla era ela e o Neji, mas logo seu namorado iria chegar, ele só iria almoçar e ir para lá.

Ino estava chutando o pau da barraca, odiava ter que fazer trabalhos com o Gaara, o viado era sempre lerdo e preguiçoso, pior que seu namorado. Mas por que se sentia estranha perto do Gaara? Até que é normal, terminaram e ainda são amigos. Fica um ar estranho, mas... Não é disso que eu estou falando. Perguntava-se se ainda gostava dele. Será? Mas... E todo aquele amor, pelo Shikamaru? Havia tomado uma RedBull e saíra voando? Soava muito estranho.

- Quando que aqueles dois vão chegar...? – perguntou Ino, furiosa. – Quero terminar a droga do trabalho logo, para poder dormir a tarde inteira!

- O Neji disse que ia almoçar, escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa e logo viria para cá. – disse Tenten. – Já o Gaara, não sei, ele não é **propriedade minha**.

Aquilo soou meio estranho para a loira. Afinal, Tenten já notava um certo... Clima entre os dois e falou para 'brincar' mesmo.

Ino corou até seu último pelinho do pé. (OHDSOADSIO MORRI) Simplesmente, a loira... Surtou.

- TÁ LOUCA?! ELE NÃO É MEU, É DA DEJIKO! DA DE-JI-KO! EU TENHO MEU NAMORADO, RESPEITO OK?! OKAAAAAAAY?! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA COM AQUELE RUIVO, TARADO, SEM VERGONHA, DEPRAVADO...! Idiota... Besta... Burro... Infantil... – berrou Ino. Mas conforme foi "xingando" ele, sua voz foi perdendo o 'nível'. Parecia meio triste enquanto falava.

- Ino...? – disse Tenten em voz baixa, vendo a amiga um pouco abalada. – D-desculpa. Acho que no assunto que eu toquei foi meio... Chato.

- Não Tenten, tudo bem. – disse Ino. – Ta na hora que eu notar isso de uma vez.

- Isso... O quê? – perguntou Tenten.

- Eu ainda amo o Gaara. – disse Ino.

Sakura, como antes, estava jogada na cama, toda esticada. Estava quase caindo no sono, até que escutou um berro de "AIMEUDEUS, A TENTEN TÁ SURTANDO".

Só de escutar o berro da amiga, Sakura já sabia do que se tratava.

- Bafão. – disse para si mesma. – Vamos à fofoca.

Sakura abriu a porta com força, tirou os fones do mp3 e o jogou na cama sem mesmo desligá-lo.

- O que ta havendo? – perguntou Sakura.

- BAFÃÃÃO, É BAFÃÃÃO OUVIU TESTUDA?! – berrou Tenten, tendo um ataque Ino. – DAQUI NÃO SAI.

- OK... Mas... O que houve? – perguntou Sakura.

Ino apenas fuzilou Tenten com o olhar. Tenten não deu bola e mesmo assim falou.

- A Ino ainda ama o Gaara. – disse Tenten, em voz baixa para Sakura. Vai que tem alguém atrás da porta?

- SÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉRIO?! – berrou Sakura, pasma, com as mãos na boca.

Aquilo era realmente uma bomba. E parece que, se os meninos não viessem, iriam falar de garotos a tarde inteira.

Sakura sentou-se no sofá, para fofocar com as amigas enquanto os dois garotos não vieram.

- E você, Sakura? Gostando de alguém? – perguntou Ino com um sorriso.

Sakura corou até seu último fio de cabelo.

- Eu... Eu... – Sakura continuava corada. Não tinha palavras e aliás, não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos.

- TÁ APAIXONAAAAAADA! – berrou Ino apontando para a amiga.

- Quem aqui ta no Love? – perguntou o ruivo, abrindo a porta do apartamento com um esbarrão. Por pouco não quebrou a porta.

- N-NINGUÉM, GAARA! – berrou Sakura, escondendo a cara com uma almofada.

- Ora Sakura... Ta escrito na sua testa que você ama o... Sasuke! – disse Gaara.

Bingo.

Não havia como Sakura ficar mais vermelha. Ela estava pior que a Hinata usando biquíni.

- E-Eu e ele somos apenas a-amigos! Isso, AMIGOS! – disse Sakura, totalmente corada e confusa.

- Sakura... Se quiser revelar para a gente, pode falar. Na boa, fala de quem você gosta. A gente vai te ajudar! – disse Ino.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, logo depois a levantou novamente. Olhou nos olhos da Ino e da Tenten.

- Eu... Falo pra vocês mais tarde. Bem... Vocês têm um trabalho gigante para fazer! Vão em frente. – disse Sakura com um terno sorriso.

- MAS NEM A PAU QUE EU FAÇO UM TRABALHO COM ESSE RUIVO! – berrou Ino, levemente corada.

Tenten, Neji e Sakura, soltaram uma pequena risada e de acompanhamento, um sorriso malicioso. Neji já sacou isso quando viu a cara da loira quando viu o ruivo entrar no apartamento. Estava escrito na testa dela.

- Bem, Neji, eu já fiz a metade do trabalho e... – Tenten foi interrompida.

- Deixa que eu termino. Vá conversar com a Sakura. – disse Neji com **aquele** sorriso, em que você não conseguia dizer "Não".

- Ok... – disse Tenten, levemente corada.

Em um vapt-vupt, Tenten levou Sakura no arrasto para a sacada e fechou a porta de vidro, para que ninguém escutasse.

- Revela. – disse Tenten.

- B-Bem... O que o Gaara disse... Era verdade. – disse Sakura.

Por dentro, Tenten deu um pulo de alegria. Ele havia conseguido conquistá-la novamente! Finalmente, seriam felizes para sempre. Claro, se a vaca da Natsume não atrapalhar.

- Ah é?! Então por quê não se declara? – perguntou Tenten, animada.

- T-Tenten... Eu... Tenho vergonha. E não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos. – disse Sakura, corada.

- O que o Sasuke mais gosta, é declaração de uma garota tímida. – disse Tenten com um sorriso confiante.

Sakura retribuiu o sorriso.

Ficaram alguns minutos conversando, até Ino terminar sua parte do trabalho e ir até elas.

- Eu juro que não faço mais trabalhos com ele. – resmungou a loira.

- Reveeela, no fundo você gosta! – disse Tenten.

- CALADA! – berrou Ino. – Vamos ao shopping?

- Por que não? – perguntou Sakura.

Os garotos terminaram o trabalho e toparam ir ao shopping. As meninas demoraram mais ou menos, uma meia hora para se arrumar.

Já prontas, seguiram em direção ao shopping, que não era muito longe.

Chegando lá, Neji e Gaara foram em uma loja qualquer, não queria aturar as fofocas das garotas. Elas decidiram primeiramente, tomar um milk shake. E adivinha quem elas encontram lá?

- Hinata? Temari? TOMOOOE? – berrou Ino. – EEEEI, VADIAS!

Várias pessoas olharam para a loira saltitante naquela hora. Se tivesse um buraco no chão, Temari e a Tomoe enfiariam a cara lá, com certeza. Não tenha dúvidas.

- O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Ino, sorridente.

- Você conhece ela, Temari? – perguntou Tomoe.

- Eu não, e você Tomoe? – perguntou Temari.

- O-Oi, Ino. – disse Hinata, meio tímida como sempre.

- Oi, Hinata! – disse Ino. – Bem meninas, o que estão fazendo aqui?

- Conversando. – disse Tomoe. – E você?

- Terminei o trabalho que recebi na primeira aula. – disse Ino. – Agora vim pra cá com a Tenten e a Sakura.

- Onde elas estão? – perguntou Temari.

- Foram comprar um milk-shake de ovomaltine. – disse Ino.

A loira arrastou uma cadeira para a mesa onde as meninas se encontravam.

- Mas sobre o que estavam conversando? – perguntou Ino.

Hinata corou. Tomoe soltou uma risada sarcástica. Temari ficou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ino, você sabia que a Hinata é vir... – Temari foi falar, mas foi calada pela amiga tímida.

- ... Virgem, né Hina? – disse Tomoe, pronta para levar um cascudo da garota.

Apesar de ter voltado a ser tímida, Hinata fez algumas aulas de Kung Fu. Para se proteger dos tarados, óbvio. Mas também, me diz: Qual homem não ia dar em cima de uma garota com peitos daquele **tamanho absurdo**?

- Quê?! Sério Hinata? – perguntou Ino, pasma.

Hinata corou. Tomoe e Temari apenas confirmaram com a cabeça.

- O Naruto disse que não fizeram nada ainda, mas ele não tem pressa. Ele diz que só vai fazer quando ambos estiverem preparados. E tem que ter o clima, óbvio. – disse Temari.

- Isso é coisa de uma bichona. – disse Ino. – Estarem preparados? Cara, é só enfiar, gemer e gozar, pronto! Algo de difícil?!

- Ino, você daria uma boa... Boa não, ótima professora de Sexologia. Não duvido nada! Ainda mais terapeuta Sexual como o Persival. – disse Tomoe.

- CALADA, TOMOE! – berrou Temari tentando agüentar o riso. Sinceramente, ficar vendo um vídeo de um terapeuta sexual à semana inteira, resulta nisso.

- Que diabos é isso? – perguntou Ino.

- Um vídeo idiota, Fala que eu te estupro. – disse Tomoe. – Quer que eu te conte?

- Claro! – berrou Ino.

- Caham, vamos começar. – disse Tomoe.

Ela pigarreou.

- _**Muito boa noite, eu sou Peeeeeeeeeersival, terapeuta sexual. E eu vou ajudar você mulher a romper o seu hímen, emocional. Você vai ter um orgasmo pela unha encravada... Vai descobrir que o dente do cizo, é zonerógena. **_(acho que é assim que se escreve, to chutando as palavras)_** E eu, Persival, estou aqui com mais um FALA! Que eu te estupro, pela REDE VIDA, FÁCIL! O fala que eu te estupro tem patrocinadores MARAVILHOOOSOS como, Soraia: Espirras abertas. BEM ABERTAS. Lubrificante FOI! Nem vi. Agora vamos às perguntas! Perguntas sobre sexo ruim, obviamente. Se o sexo é bom, você transa e dorme! Mas companheiro, se você transou e ela QUER tagarelar, mande outra que você foi ruim! "Existe vida sexual depois do casamento?" SIM! Com o vizinho. "Ele broxou, o que devo fazer?" Sorria, ele ainda tem a língua. "Fui trocada por um travesti, por quê?" Porque o travesti tem uma inversão do que você tem. Enquanto você tem duas trompas e um óvulo, ele tem dois óvulos e uma trompa e é disso que ele gosta. "Devo ir pra cama, no primeiro encontro?" SIM! Porque mesmo se você não for, ele vai falar que te traçou do mesmo jeito! Você pode ter saído para tomar um café expresso e no dia seguinte,você vai ser a RAINHA da farra na empresa! E um dia eu recebi o e-mail de uma mamífera, dizendo: "Meu marido, prefere ficar na Internet do que transar comigo. Por quê?" ÔÔÔ mamífera! Quando você pedir SEXO e ele disser, "Vai Windows! Que eu não vou" você vai lá, e pega no seu MOUSE. E começa... Enter... Site... Enter... Site... Enter... Site... E a coisa vai esquentando, Hot. Hotmail. Hotcanto. Hotdiagonal. Yahoo, yahoo, yahoo, yahoo, UOL, UOL, UOL, UOL, AOL, AOL, AOL, AOL e ele BOL BOL BOL BOL BOL e a cama IG IG IG IG IG e ela, 'Nete! Netetudo! Nete mais! Não! No orkut não, no orkut não!' E ela dá um g-mail... 'AAAAH!'. Vai pro céu, vê um ET e cai por terra. E não se esqueçam, Galinha que é galinha aprender a nadar pra dá pro pato! E aqui finalizamos mais um FALA, que eu te estupro! **_– disse Tomoe, imitando a voz do cara. Direitinho.

- OHDSAOHDSAOIDASHIODSAHDOASIHDASOIHSAOIHDSAOIHASOIDASHIODAHDIAOSHDIAOSHDASIODHSAOIDAHSIODSAHOIDSAHDOSIAHADSOIHDSAOIADSHOIDASHIODASHDIOASHDASOIHSADIOH. – risadas histéricas da Ino, Tenten e Sakura.

As duas haviam chego bem no começo. Coitadas, quase se afogaram com o milk-shake!

- MAS O QUE É ISSO, SENHORITA MOTSUE? – berrou Tenten, caindo na gargalhada.

- Não queira saber Lady Mitsashi! – disse Tomoe, agüentando o riso.

- Por quê o "Lady"? – perguntou Ino.

- Ora essa, ela vai casar com um HYUUGA, SACOÉ?! HYUUGA, OS PODRES DE RICO! Um dia ela vai ser a primeira dama. Garanto. – disse Tomoe.

- Tomoe daria uma ótima Humorista! – disse Sakura, rindo.

- Ih, nem rola. Já tentei na Zorra Total e não deu em merda nenhuma. – disse Tomoe, emburrada.

- Circo? Teatro? – perguntou Ino.

- Ih, ela já tentou de tudo, até de 'contadora de piadinhas' em bar. É foda... Sempre pagam muito pouco a ela. – disse Temari.

- Sei... – disse Tenten. – Mas bem, do que estavam falando antes?

- A Hinata ainda é virgem, sabia? – disse Ino.

- Pura? – perguntou Tenten.

Hinata estava extremamente corada. Não mexia um músculo se quer. Seu rosto estava vermelho. VERMEEEEEEEEEELHO! MUUUUUITO VERMELHO! Coitada, como ela sofria na mão dessas pervertidas!

Todas soltaram uma risadinha e foram 'consolar' a amiga por aquela cena meio... Constrangedora.

De longe, alguém observada uma certa garota de cabelos rosados.

Esse observador tarado, se chama Uchiha Sasuke. Por causa de um puto ruivo, deixou seu sofá e controle remoto de lado e decidiu ir ao shopping, para não ser chamado de Gay. Ele estava em uma mesa bem afastada com Neji e Gaara, apenas observando a rosada.

Ela era uma estrela para ele.

Ele a amava. Mas ele não podia tocá-la... E nem tê-la. Pelo menos, naquele momento. Até ela se declarar.

Já era final da tarde. Neji e Gaara apareceram depois de míseras duas horas... "Sumidos". (leia-se, observando-as de longe.) E claro, trouxeram um acompanhante: Sasuke.

- S-Sasuke... – murmurou Sakura que arregalou os olhos quando o viu. Corou.

- Boa tarde, Sakura. – disse Sasuke com um terno sorriso.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Justo naquela hora? Elas estavam conversando sobre "Como Sakura irá se declarar para o Sasuke". A conversa era meio constrangedora, mas as idéias eram boas. E românticas. Mas, Sakura, desde que perdeu a memória, era uma garota tímida. Aos poucos ia se soltando. Conversar com Sasuke sobre coisas pervertidas no **seu** apartamento, **no seu** sofá, estava virando uma coisa meio que... Normal. Mais normal ainda era quando seus amigos estavam lá. E se não estivessem...?

- Boa... Boa tarde, Sasuke. – disse Sakura levemente corada e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Conversaram por mais alguns minutos. Sakura estava realmente, mais vermelha que Hinata por Sasuke estar ao seu lado e há poucos minutos atrás, essa pessoa que estava ao seu lado, ter sido O assunto. Levantaram-se e pegaram suas bolsas, celulares, iPOD e derivados, coisa que gente rica tem. (pobre) Daquelas que TEM e PODE. Foram até a porta do shopping. E como sempre, Ino teve uma 'brilhante idéia'. Eba, palmas pra ela!

- Que tal irmos ao hotel junto com a Temari, Hinata e Tomoe? – a loira deu um sorriso malicioso.

- NEM PENSAR! – berrou Tomoe. - O quarto ta uma zona!

- Quanto que ta as putas? – perguntou Gaara, como sempre, pervertido. Não demorou para levar um cascudo de Sasuke.

- Não pense em chifrar minha prima. – o Uchiha fuzilou o ruivo com os olhos.

- QUE? EU CHIFRAR A DEJIKO? EU TAVA BRINCANDO, AMOR! – berrava o ruivo.

Todos que não estavam nem aí para "a discussão do casal", olhava por menos de 3 segundos e falava "Briga de casal, são gays!".

- Vamos de uma vez. – disse Tenten, levando todos de arrasto para o hotel onde as amigas estavam.

- NÃÃÃÃO! – berrou Temari, Hinata e Tomoe em coro.

O quarto não estava uma zona como Tomoe falava. As roupas que antes estavam jogadas no chão, estavam dobradas em cima de cada cama. Os cobertores, lençóis e travesseiros, estavam em seus devidos lugares. Nem parecia o quarto em que as três haviam detonado na noite passada.

- Eu amo as camareiras! – disse Tomoe. – GRAAAAAÇAS!

- Eu não queria ter que pisar nas lingeries sexy's da Hinata. – disse Temari.

- T-TEMARI! – berrou a Hyuuga, totalmente corada.

- Hum, então quer dizer que a minha prima ta virando... DO **TIPO**, SENHORITA MOTSUE E SENHORITA SABAKU?! Ao caso da Tomoe, o 'tipo' é de laço de amizade, você anda muito com a Dejiko e ao caso da Temari, TINHA QUE SER IRMÃ DO TARADO ESTUPRADOR DE MENININHAS EM SÉRIE! – resmungou Neji. (Ao Tipo que Neji se referiu Safada, sem vergonha, puta)

- A Hinata está passando por uma fase que... Sabe Neji, o Hímen dela ainda está... Puro. – disse Temari. – É falta de sexo, sabia?

- E garanto que você também está, Senhorita Sabaku. – disse Neji, em um tom de voz meio que irritado. Uma veia saltou da sua testa. Não gostava que falasse dessa maneira de sua prima. Ele simplesmente, não queria que ela fosse... Tarada, como as amigas.

- Não joga na cara, Neji... – resmungou Temari, se jogando na cama.

- Acho que essa conversa está ficando pervertida demais. – disse Gaara, sério.

Todos ficaram com cara de "WTF?!". O QUÊ? COMO? ONDE? QUANDO? GAARA, SÉRIO, EM UMA CONVERSA PERVERTIDA, SEM SE MANIFESTAR E PARTICIPAR DESSA CONVERSA BEM EDUCATIVA?

- Brincadeirinha! – disse o ruivo.

- Tava bom de mais para ser verdade... – resmungou todos em coro, menos Gaara.

Ficaram mais ou menos até as 20h conversando no quarto das garotas. Não demorou para Naruto chegar, cheio de sacolas.

- Naruto! – disse Tomoe. – Pra quê tanta sacola?!

- Ora, aproveitei as promoções da Comper! – resmungou o loiro. – Cada coisa barata lá!

- Morra, Naruto... – resmungou Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Ino e Tenten.

Cada um foi para sua casa, apartamento, o diabo-a-quatro. Enquanto Ino e Tenten iam na frente, Sakura ia uns 50 centímetros atrás delas. Logo, sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Imaginava ser um tarado. Ia berrar, mas deparou-se com Sasuke.

- Quer... Passear amanhã comigo? – perguntou ele, levemente corado.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas arderem. Estava vermelha. Mas não muito. Sasuke notou a certa tonalidade avermelhada que tomou conta em menos de 5 segundos do rosto da garota. Tentou contornar a situação com desculpas.

- A-AH! B-Bem, se não quiser, tudo bem, é só falar...! Foi de repente... Desculpa! – disse Sasuke, com um pingo de vergonha e levemente corado.

- Eu vou. – disse Sakura ainda corada, com um sorriso no rosto.

- S-Sério? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Claro! – disse ela.

- Sakura, anda logo sua leeeerda! – berrava Ino.

Sakura murmurou um "tchau" tímido e deu um beijinho no rosto do Uchiha. Ela foi correndo até as amigas, com um pingo de vergonha. Sasuke a observou por alguns instantes e foi para casa.

* * *

- O QUÊ? UM ENCONTRO? COM O SASUKE? – berrou Ino, histérica no apartamento.

- I-Ino... Menos... – disse Sakura, corada.

- Quando que é, Sakura? – perguntou Tenten.

- Amanhã. – disse Sakura. – Ele disse que vai ligar e...

_Piririm piririm piririm, alguém ligou pra mim! (?)_ (finja que é um toque de celular descente)

- Seu celular, Sakura. – disse Ino com um sorriso malicioso.

Rapidamente, a rosada pegou o celular e viu quem era. "Sasuke".

Atendeu. Conversou com ele sobre o 'passeio' do dia seguinte. Logo depois, desligou.

- Vai ser amanhã à noite. A gente vai... Vai... – Sakura corou.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ?! – berrou Ino e Tenten.

- Não é coisa pervertida! – berrou Sakura. – A gente vai dar uma volta na praça e depois vamos a um restaurante...

- E então irá começar o esfrega-esfrega debaixo da mesa, depois o pega-pega, agarra-agarra, vucu-vucu. – disse Ino. – Acho que você está andando demais com o Gaara.

Silêncio mórbido.

- CALA A BOCA INO, VOCÊ ANDA MUITO MAIS COM ELE! – berrou Tenten.

- NÃO PRECISA BERRAR! – berrou Ino.

- M-Meninas... – disse Sakura tentando acalmá-las.

Enfim, conversaram sobre "Coisas pervertidas", "Ricardão" e foram dormir depois. O dia seguinte seria um LONGO dia!

Sakura acordou mais cedo que as outras. Estava ansiosa para a grande noite que teria com Sasuke. Acordou suas amigas, tomou um banho quente de 15 minutos e se arrumou para ir ao cursinho. Ino e Tenten estavam meio sonolentas, mas tomaram um banho gelado para acordarem. Afinal, tinha prova naquele dia e ninguém havia estudado.

- Ai, tem prova hoje de matemática... O QUE A GENTE VAI FAZER?! – berrava Ino, entrando em estado de desespero. – Não entendi nada da matéria... E agora?!

- Para de fazer drama Ino. Vamos, lá a gente estuda um pouco e pega matéria com o Neji, ele sempre estuda. – disse Tenten.

Seguiram até o local do curso. Entraram na sala e viram Neji, pálido. Quando viu Tenten, berrou.

- EU NÃO ESTUDEI PARA A PROVA! – berrou o mesmo.

- Fudeu. – disse Ino.

Fizeram a prova. A manhã correu bem e suponho que a tarde também. Sakura estava naquele estado de "Com-que-roupa-eu-vou". Ino e Tenten ajudavam ela a escolher, mas parecia que nada agradava.

- Sabe o que isso significa? – perguntou Ino, com um sorriso malicioso.

- NÃO, MUITO OBRIGADO. – berrou Sakura.

- Não iremos às compras. – disse Tenten.

- Não... Não era minha intenção... Eu... Comprei uma roupa que vai combinar direitinho com você, Sakura. – disse Ino, correndo para o quarto dela.

Esperaram uns dois minutos até a loira aparecer com uma caixa branca em mãos.

- Presente! – disse Ino, sorrindo.

Sakura sorriu e agradeceu. Abriu a caixa. Arregalou os olhos. Havia peça mais bonita? Era um vestido, branco. O tecido era macio, dava até gosto tocá-lo. Ele tinha uma imagem feita de pedrinhas cor-de-rosa, formando uma Flor de Cerejeira. Havia uma fita rosa bebê, da cor das pedrinhas ao lado do vestido. Com certeza, era para botar abaixo do busto. Ele parava a uma palma acima do joelho.

Sakura conhecia esse tipo de vestido e simplesmente, amava.

- I-Ino... – disse Sakura. – Onde... Você comprou?

- Eu encomendei na costureira. – disse a loira sorrindo. – Agora, prove. Falta pouco tempo para dar 18h.

Sakura em um pulo, correu para o banheiro tomar um banho quente de uns dez minutos e se vestir. Saiu do banheiro, se secou e botou a roupa que estava em cima da pia. Não demorou, saiu do banheiro.

- S-Sakura... VOCÊ TÁ LINDA! – berrou a loira.

É, o vestido havia ficado perfeito em Sakura. Tudo certo, sem erros. A cor das pedrinhas e da fita, combinaram com a cor do cabelo da mesma. A imagem da flor de cerejeira, também.

- Agora, MAQUIAGEM! – berrou Tenten.

- N-Não precisa, Tenten. Acho que um gloss... Ta ótimo. – disse Sakura, levemente corada.

- NÃO, VOCÊ VAI TODA MAQUIADINHA ENCONTRAR ESSE UCHIHA! – berrou Ino. – Cadê a nossa Sakura de antes, HEIN?!

Sakura foi levada de arrasto para a penteadeira que tinha no seu quarto. Tenten e Ino deixaram a Sakura divina, maquiagem com cores claras, impecável.

- Falta cinco minutos. – disse Tenten, olhando no relógio.

Sakura tremia um pouco, estava um tanto que nervosa e também, não é todo dia que O garoto que você gosta te chama para passear e para jantar, no mesmo dia e ainda por cima, VER-ME-LI-NHO. Cinco minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Seis em ponto.

- Aquele desgraçado, no mínimo chegou dez minutos antes e ficou contando no relógio, só para se pagar de responsável... – resmungou Ino que seguia para a porta, para abrir a mesma.

Era Sasuke. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Um certo ruivo o acompanhou.

- Hum... Pernas bonitas. – disse Gaara, que olhou Ino de baixo pra cima. A loira corou um pouco, virou a cara.

- Obrigado... – murmurou, tímida.

- Quando é que elas abrem? – perguntou Gaara com um sorriso malicioso.

POW.

- TARADO! – berrou Ino.

Sasuke olhou Sakura, que se aproximava da porta. Corou um pouco, ela estava simplesmente linda.

- Vamos? – disse o Uchiha.

- Vamos. – Sakura sorriu.

- E-EI, ESPERA AÍ! O GAARA NÃO VAI FICAR AQUI, VAI?! – berrou Ino.

- Vai sim. – disse Sasuke dando uma piscadinha pra o amigo ruivo.

Sakura e Sasuke saíram do apartamento e seguiram para a praça mais bonita e claro, mais próxima. Já estava escuro, as estrelas já estavam à mostra, a lua estava perfeito. Ótimo local para um beijo romântico.

Ficaram alguns minutos sentados no banco, conversando. Sasuke olha pro céu.

- Estrelas... São bonitas, não? – perguntou ele.

- Sim... – disse Sakura observando-as também.

- Podemos amá-las... Mas não podemos tocá-las e nem tê-las. – disse Sasuke. Seu sorriso era meio tímido, mas também um pouco triste.

- Verdade... – disse Sakura. Querendo acabar com aquele "clima pesado", ela decidiu. – Vamos deitar na grama?

- M-Mas e o seu vestido? – perguntou Sasuke, corado e com os olhos arregalados. – Ele é branco, vai sujar...

- Eu dou um jeito! – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

Dito e feito. Deitaram na grama e começaram a falar e fazer besteiras. Olhavam a lua e logo faziam um comentário besta, possível fazer os dois caírem na risada. No mesmo momento, ambos se viraram. Um na frente do outro, se olhando levemente corados. Sasuke sorriu e se sentou. Sakura também. Ficaram se olhando, corados, com sorrisos tímidos. O que não sabiam, é que estavam sendo observados.

- Aqueles não são... A sua "irmã" e o Sasuke? – perguntou Natsume.

- Sim. – disse Serge. – Que diabos os dois estão fazendo juntos?!

- Não me pergunte, quero separá-los AGORA. – resmungou a garota.

- Nem pensar, ah, deixa eles. – disse Serge.

Sasuke e Sakura continuaram no joguinho dos olhares, um olhando tímido para o outro. Sakura decide... Iniciar um assunto, em que estava trancado na sua garganta.

- Sasuke, eu... – disse Sakura, tímida. Não tinha jeito para falar. – Eu... Acho... Acho não, tenho certeza... Eu andei... Estranha ultimamente. Eu... Sempre que vejo uma foto sua, eu fico com vontade de te ver... Quando te vejo, eu fico com vontade de te abraçar... Eu... Eu... Eu te amo, Sasuke... – Sakura abaixou a cabeça, corada. Ele levantou a cabeça da garota e olhou naqueles lindos olhos verdes. Deu um sorriso, estava levemente corado. Não demorou para iniciar um lindo beijo, doce e romântico.

Ao fim do beijo, Sasuke escutou Sakura dizer o que ele mais queria escutar:

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. – sussurrou a garota, que estava abraçada nele.

**Fim do capítulo 32**


	33. Memórias

**Capítulo 33 – Memórias.**

_Ao fim do beijo, Sasuke escutou Sakura dizer o que ele mais queria escutar:_

_- Eu te amo, Sasuke. – sussurrou a garota, que estava abraçada nele._

* * *

Como sempre, a nossa protagonista chega em casa, quase dez horas. Ino se encontrava estarrada no chão, babando. Tenten estava fazendo caras e bocas, meio sem entender a situação.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso bobo.

- Isso eu que pergunto! Você sai toda corada e agora vem com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha? – indagou Tenten. – Isso é sinal de que rolou alguma coisa que não constava em nossas... Suspeitas, Ino.

- Concordo! – disse Ino.

Sakura sorriu meio sem graça, e desabafou tudo e o melhor de todos: Sasuke a pediu em namoro, no restaurante.

- ... Foi em um restaurante chique, clima bem romântico... – disse Sakura, nas nuvens. – Ahhh... To tão feliz...!

- ATÉ QUE ENFIM! – berrou Ino. – Já tava na hora, né testuda?!

- É, você tinha que se declarar E, vocês tinham que namorar, vocês se combinam. – comentou Tenten, com um sorriso. – Espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês, Sakura.

- Obrigado, garotas! – disse Sakura sorrindo alegremente.

Fazia apenas duas semanas e alguns dias que o nosso casal maravilha começou a namorar. Naruto, Tomoe, Temari e Hinata voltaram para a Europa, tudo ficou muito bem por lá, foi muito divertido passar um tempo com os melhores amigos. Mas, nos últimos três dias, Sakura estava com dores de cabeça terríveis, coisa de ficar na cama o dia inteiro, apenas gemendo de tanta dor. Ino e Tenten ficaram aflitas. Talvez podia ser o caso da memória dela estar voltando, mas podia machucá-la muito por dentro. Sasuke ia visitá-la todos os dias, dando beijinhos no rosto dela e ficando a tarde toda com ela, conversando e cuidando dela.

Já foram ao médico juntos, ele disse que era só uma dor de cabeça que tomando tais remédios melhoraria. HAHA, grande mentira. Já no primeiro dia, Sakura tomou dois comprimidos da Neosaldina, nenhum efeito. Mais dois à noite, nada. Que droga de dor de cabeça era essa que não passava?

Era uma quinta-feira de noite, Sakura já havia ido se deitar ainda com as dores de cabeça. Ino começou a conversar em voz baixa com Tenten.

- Eu to com um mau pressentimento. – disse Ino. – Será que a memória dela vai voltar?

- Não sei... Mas ao caso da memória dela voltar, bem... Tem um lado ruim e um lado bom. – disse Tenten, aflita. – O lado bom é ela continuar amando Sasuke com todas as forças e o ruim... Como o médico disse, ela pode acabar morrendo. E é disso que eu estou com medo, muito medo.

- Eu também, Tenten. – disse Ino.

- Como será que o Sasuke irá reagir se descobrir que é isso? – perguntou Tenten.

- Não sei... – disse Ino.

As amigas foram preparar algo para comer. Depois foram ver TV, não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer.

Tomaram um banho quente, ainda meio preocupadas e foram se deitar.

Sexta-feira, Sakura continuou de cama. Não dizia uma palavra se quer, apenas gemia de dor e soava muito. As vezes batia a louca e ela se debatia na cama.

- Hoje eu vou faltar. – disse Ino. – Vai na aula e avisa que a Sakura está muito mal MESMO. Caso ela piore eu levo ela para o hospital.

- OK. – disse Tenten.

A morena pegou sua mochila e saiu na disparada para o local do cursinho. Lá, encontrou seus amigos.

- O que houve com a Ino e a Sakura, que ainda não vieram? – perguntou Gaara.

- Sakura está muito mal mesmo, e a Ino vai cuidar dela hoje. – disse Tenten. – Caso piore, ela vai me dar um toque e vamos levar ela no hospital.

- Eu vou junto. – disse Sasuke, chegando perto do grupo.

- Sasuke... – disse Tenten. – Eu estou com medo de que seja coisa da memória dela. Ela pode estar recuperando, o médico disse que, se ela recuperasse a memória, ela iria sofrer bastante. As dores de cabeça iriam ser fortes, mas se forem muito graves, ela poderá morrer. É disso que eu temo.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. A garota em que tanto ama, está correndo risco de vida.

- Eu vou para a casa dela, vou lá cuidar dela junto com a Ino. – disse ele, sem mais nem menos.

"Eu não quero perdê-la. Não agora!" – pensou o mesmo.

Ele deixou Tenten falando sozinha e foi correndo para a casa da namorada. Afinal, não é todo dia que a pessoa que você tanto ama, está prestes a morrer. E tudo por causa de uma droga de dor de cabeça. Incrível, a porta não estava trancada. Entrou no apartamento gigantesco e entrou no quarto com a porta aberta, onde se encontrava Ino sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da cama de Sakura, onde estava a mesma deitada, soando e com uma toalha molhada em sua testa.

- A febre dela aumentou. – disse Ino. – Eu to com medo.

- Você não é a única. – disse Sasuke. – Vamos levá-la ao hospital, vai que a febre dela aumente e ela piore.

- E uma coisa Sasuke... – disse Ino. – Ela está dormindo desde ontem a tarde, não acordou nem para comer e ela fica cada vez mais quente.

- Vamos levá-la de uma vez para o hospital, caralho! – berrou Sasuke.

Ino concordou. Deu um toque no celular de Tenten, que avisou todos. Geral saiu da sala para ver o estado da amiga, se duvidar, até a Minami.

Sakura já estava em uma cama branca de solteiro, em uma sala totalmente branca. Ou seja, quarto de hospital. Todos estavam na sala de espera, esperando notícias do médico sobre Sakura. Logo apareceu o médico.

- Quem são os responsáveis de Sakura? – perguntou o médico.

Ino, Tenten e Sasuke levantaram a mão. Incrível, Deidara também estava lá. E levantou a mão também.

- O que houve, doutor? – perguntou Sasuke. Ele gelou quando ouviu a voz do médico perguntando quem eram os responsáveis pela garota. Já notaram que em quase todo filme que os médicos falam isso é coisa grave que custa uma fortuna?

- Ela está em coma. – disse o médico.

O mundo de Sasuke desabou. Isso, desde quinta à tarde? Por que não a levaram mais cedo? Agora, ela estava em coma. Quem poderia salvá-la?

- A febre dela está em quase **cinqüenta graus**, altíssima demais para uma dor de cabeça comum ou uma gripe comum. Ela está soando mais do que o normal. A nossa conclusão é, ela está em coma. – disse o médico.

- E como podemos salvá-la? – perguntou Tenten.

- Se ela quiser viver ou morrer, a decisão é dela. – disse o médico. – Dizem que quando as pessoas estão em coma, elas passam por uma 'prova' para continuar viva ou morrer. E quem não ir bem, morre. Caso contrário vive. E a decisão É dela.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Sasuke deixou uma lágrima escorrer, logo a limpou.

"Vamos lá, Sakura... Volte viva, por favor..." – pensava Sasuke, segurando as lágrimas.

Todos ficaram aflitos, esperando a resposta, rezando para Sakura viver.

**Sakura's POV**

Onde eu estou? Que lugar é esse? Um hospital? Olhei para os lados e apenas vi as paredes brancas muito limpas de queimar os olhos quando o brilho dos raios de sol bate na cara. Vi umas duas enfermeiras naquele quarto. Sentei-me. Sai da cama. Saí daquele quarto. Será que meus amigos e o Sasuke estavam lá?

Os corredores estavam vazios, não tinha ninguém. As luzes estavam apagadas. Corredor escuro, não dá certo. Morro de medo. Procurei a recepção, encontrei. Não tinha ninguém. E tudo, parecia muito velho. Tudo parecia abandonado. Parecia que eu tinha viajado no tempo, anos depois que aquele hospital foi construído. Chamei pro alguém, minha voz apenas fez um eco. Parece uma piada, mas não é.

A cidade inteira estava abandonada. Não se encontrava ninguém nas ruas, eu olhava pela porta de vidro daquele hospital e não via nada. Aquilo estava ficando confuso demais. Parecia cenário do Resident Evil – A extinção. Juro! Só faltava os zumbis andando feito retardados na rua e falando "Saaaakuraaaaaa, vaamos te comeeeeer...!"

Mas sério mesmo, eu tava ficando com medo, muito medo daquilo. Aquilo estava realmente me... Assustando. Também não é todo dia que você acorda em um hospital com um quarto brilhante e quando sai, é tudo escuro, tudo acabado com cenário de Resident Evil. Quando eu ia botar minha cara para fora do hospital, algo me puxou para trás, com força e me arrastou com TUUUUUUUUDO pelos corredores, até uma sala e me deixou lá. E o pior, a burra aqui não sabia por onde tinha passado. Como eu iria sair do hospital?

Levantei-me, eu já estava toda estourada, mas eu não sentia dor alguma. Coisa mais estranha...

Minha cabeça começou a doer, botei minhas mãos na cabeça, caindo de joelhos no chão de tanta dor. Fechei meus olhos, com força. Soltei alguns gemidos. Desejei que essa dor de cabeça passasse. E ela passou. Abri os olhos e arregalei-os. Isso sim, é muito estranho.

Comecei a andar nos corredores. Continuava tudo escuro, nenhum sinal de vida. Eu estava perdida. Mas, que lugar é esse? Onde estão Sasuke, Ino, Tenten...? Agora sim me desesperei. Onde eles estariam? Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu? Eu tenho que encontrá-los.

Não sei quanto tempo deu, mas acho que foi quase uma hora eu andando para lá e para cá atrás deles. Inclusive atrás de Sasuke, **meu namorado**. As coisas não podem acabar assim, desse jeito. Mal começou, mal deu de sentir o Sasuke me abraçando, me dando beijos... A coisa estava ficando feia. Eu preciso de ajuda, não quero que as coisas terminem assim. Tenho que encontrá-lo. E encontrar minhas amigas.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu acho que estou perdida. Não encontro a maldita saída do hospital, tenho que sair dessa vez. Olho para o lado, vejo uma porta.

Ah, grande coisa. Abro essa porta, um quarto todo... Sujo, com um corpo de uma pessoa lá. E nossa, que fedor! Que coisa horrível!

Rapidamente fechei a porta. Saí correndo pelo corredor. Parecia que não tinha fim. Eu estava perdida, realmente. Eu continuava correndo naquele corredor sem fim, eu não agüentava mais. Onde eu estava?!

* * *

- Já faz três semanas que a Sakura está em coma, e nada dela voltar. – disse Ino, sentada em um sofá, junto com Tenten e Sasuke.

- Eu estou preocupado. – disse Sasuke. – E se ela perder a memória de vez?

- Aí vai fuder com tudo... – disse Tenten. – MAS QUE DROGA! – a morena deu um soco no sofá.

* * *

Encontrei uma sala, fiquei sentada lá. Eu estava ofegante e cansada, mas eu não estava nem com sede e nem com fome. Logo um vulto passou por mim. Arregalei meus olhos e corri atrás desse vulto. Corri, corri, corri e me dei conta que eu estava perdida de novo. MAS QUE DROOOOOGA!

Comecei a andar pelo corredor. Logo eu vi uma luz no final do corredor. Segui essa luz. Era à saída do hospital. Finalmente! Saí andando e fui até meu apartamento. Entrei e encontrei Sasuke, Tenten e Ino, com uma cara séria cada um. Eles falavam coisas estranhas. Eu dei um "OOOOOI!" bem escandaloso, mas nada adiantou. Eles devem estar tirando sarro da minha cara.

Pulei no sofá, nem me cumprimentaram. Dei um beijinho no rosto do Sasuke, nada. Parecia que eu não estava ali, que eu era um fantasma.

Escutei a Ino falar alguma coisa estranha.

- Será que a Sakura recuperou a memória? – perguntou Ino.

- Não sei. – disse Tenten. – Pelo menos do Sasuke ela tem que lembrar.

Mas que conversa é essa? Fiquei de pé na frente da Tenten, e comecei a berrar e berrar, mas nada acontecia.

Veio a dor de cabeça. Caí no chão, com as mãos na cabeça. Desejei que a dor passasse, mas não adiantou. Ela continuou. A dor me dominava, eu mal conseguia me mexer. Alguns flashes foram passando na minha mente. Algumas imagens minha e de Sasuke. Mas o que era aquilo?

Minha cabeça doía. E muito.

Fechei meus olhos com força. Não sei quando iria abri-los novamente. Dessa vez, abri os olhos. Vi um clarão. Estava tudo branco. A imagem estava sem foco.

* * *

O telefone no apartamento de Sakura tocou. Ino atendeu.

- Alô? – disse ela.

Ela ficou branca. Disse um "ok" tímido e desligou o telefone.

Tenten, assustada com a tonalidade do rosto da amiga, perguntou:

- O que houve Ino? É a Sakura?

- Gente... – disse Ino.

- FALA! – berrou Sasuke e Tenten.

- A Sakura acordou. – disse Ino.

Correndo no meio da rua, o trio de amigos chegou no hospital.

- QUARTO DE HARUNO SAKURA! – berrou Sasuke, batendo as mãos no balcão da recepção.

A enfermeira disse qual era o quarto. Eles seguiram correndo para o quarto do hospital. Chegaram lá, estava o médico saindo.

- Já avisaram vocês? – perguntou o médico.

- Sim. – disse Ino. – Queremos vê-la!

- Entrem. – disse o médico.

Os três entraram rapidamente no quarto. Encontraram Sakura sentada na cama, com os olhos arregalados. Estava ofegante e soando, a enfermeira media sua pressão e outra via se ela estava com febre.

- A pressão está boa. – disse uma.

- Não está mais com febre. – disse a outra.

Ambas saíram do quarto, deixando os 4 amigos a sós.

- Sakura, ta tudo bem?! – perguntou Ino.

- Ino... – disse Sakura. Sua voz parecia meio rouca.

- Diga! – disse Tenten. – Diga alguma coisa!

- Eu me lembro de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Minha memória voltou. – disse Sakura olhando para as mãos, logo olhou para os amigos.

**Fim do capítulo 33 -**


	34. Nem tudo está tão bem

**Capítulo 34 – Nem tudo está tão bem.**

_- Eu me lembro de tudo. Tudo mesmo. Minha memória voltou. – disse Sakura olhando para as mãos, logo olhou para os amigos._

* * *

Todos naquele quarto, arregalaram os olhos. Ino deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem, lágrimas de emoção junto com Tenten e Sasuke. O moreno abraçou a namorada com força que novamente, pronunciou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo, Sasuke.

No dia seguinte, Sakura recebeu alta. Sasuke foi pegá-la, era uma e pouco da tarde. Sakura andava agarrada no braço do namorado.

"É tão bom ficar junto dele..." – pensava.

Chegaram no apartamento e foram recebidos pelos amigos e até por pessoas que eles não faziam a mínima idéia de que estariam lá: Serge e Natsume.

Quando Sakura apareceu no meio da sala, Natsume foi até ela.

- Perdoe-me por todo mal que causei à você e o Sasuke. – disse Natsume, abaixando a cabeça. – Perdoe-me mesmo, pensei que um dia eu poderia separar você e o Sasuke e encontrar a felicidade nele, mas eu estava errada. Encontrei minha eterna felicidade no Serge.

Sakura ficou pasma, não sabia o que dizer, que palavras dirigir a ela. Já sabia que a garota não era flor que se cheire, mas depois dessa...

- Ah... Tudo bem, sem problemas... – disse Sakura sem mais nada pra dizer.

Quando viu que a morena se afastava do casal e ia até Serge, Sakura cochichou para Sasuke.

- Ela tinha uma queda pelo Serge?! – perguntou cochichando.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – disse Sasuke sorrindo.

Conversaram e se divertiram a tarde inteira. Era quase oito da noite quando o celular de Sasuke tocou.

- Alô? – perguntou Sasuke.

- _Vem pra casa, precisamos conversar. Agora._ – disse Itachi, já desligando o telefone.

"Merda." – pensou Sasuke.

- Sakura, tenho que ir... – disse Sasuke.

- Mas jáá? – perguntou Sakura fazendo uma voz chorosa.

- Sim. – disse Sasuke. – Amanhã eu volto, ok?

- OK. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Despediram-se com um selinho. Quando Sasuke passou pela porta do apartamento, as garotas avançaram na amiga.

- Sakura, nos conte TUUUUUUUUUDO! – disse Ino.

- É, o que rolou no hospital, hein hein? – perguntou Tenten.

- NÃO ME LEMBREM DE HOSPITAL! EE – berrou Sakura.

- Por quê? – perguntou Ino.

- Eu sonhei que estava em um hospital parecido com do Resident Evil. – disse Sakura emburrada.

"Ela tava em coma." – pensaram Tenten e Ino.

- Que sonho estranho. – disse Ino. – Né Tenten?

- É mesmo... Sonho bem estranho, Sakura! – disse Tenten.

- Agora me conta você Ino, que agarramento todo era aquele entre você e o Gaara? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso malicioso.

- E-Eu e o Gaara? HAHAHAHA! Nossa que piada Sakura! – disfarçou Ino. Logo viu que a mentira não adiantou. – Ele terminou com a Dejiko e nós estamos ficando.

- QUÊ?! TADINHA INO! – berrou Sakura. – Coitadinha da Dejiko, ela amava o Gaara mais que tudo!

- Nananinanão. – disse Tenten. – Já faz mais ou menos um mês que ela e o Gaara têm brigado muito sempre que se encontravam. E era sempre por algum motivo besta. A Dejiko decidiu terminar e agora, ela ta toda Emo em casa, chorando na cama. Mas parece que já foi surpreendida com um pedido de namoro do Sasori.

- DO S-S-S-SARORI?! – berrou Sakura.

- Sim. – disse Tenten. – Incrível como ele é rapidinho, não? Primeiro a Temari, depois a Dejiko... Nossa, ele é rápido.

- Mas... E o Shikamaru, Ino? – perguntou Sakura.

- Ele foi para a Europa, morar lá. – disse Ino com um sorriso terno. – Estávamos cientes de que nosso namoro não ia pra frente, não ia passar de beijos, amassos e sexo. Ele ama mesmo é a Temari, e não eu. A gente não podia mais ficar se enganando desse jeito.

- Ah... – disse Sakura. – E isso foi há quanto tempo?

- Há três semanas atrás. – disse Ino. – As coisas estão passando muito rápido por aqui, daqui a pouco a Tenten vai casar, eu vou namorar o Gaara, casar e ter nosso casal de filhos que vão se formar na _South Harmon_ Instituto de Tecnologia, ou quer dizer, a S.H.I.T, vão ter ótimos empregos e eu vou ver meus 4 netinhos nascerem.

Tenten e Sakura olharam pasmas para a loira. Ela tinha uma criatividade fértil e já estava planejando tudo mesmo antes de Gaara 'botar alguma coisa' nela.

- Ino, você é... Incrível. – disse Sakura, ainda pasma.

- Você planeja seu futuro mesmo sem o Gaara e você irem para a cama. – disse Tenten.

- HOHO, querida não vai demorar. – disse a loira com um sorriso estilo Naruto.

Sasuke chegou em casa esbarrando em tudo, procurando Itachi. O irmão mais velho estava sentado em uma cadeira perto da piscina com um envelope em mãos. Sasuke se aproximou do irmão e perguntou.

- O que é dessa vez? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Você tem trinta dias. – disse Itachi. – Essa carta é pra você.

Itachi entregou o envelope que estava em suas mãos para Sasuke. O mesmo pegou rapidamente e começou a ler. Arregalou os olhos ao ler o final da carta.

- M-Mas o que...? – disse Sasuke em voz baixa. – Eu tenho que ir?! Mas e você?!

- Você é de menor. Kakashi quer você lá e ponto final, eu não posso cuidar de você, mesmo eu sendo seu irmão eu não tenho direitos apesar de eu ser mais velho. – disse Itachi.

- Mas e a Sakura?! Meus amigos?! – berrou Sasuke. – O que eu vou fazer?!

- Uma festa de despedida. – disse Itachi. – Sasuke, em uma coisa você deve estar ciente: Despedidas SEMPRE acontecem.

- Não se comemora momentos tristes como esse, Itachi. – disse Sasuke. – Eu... Eu... Só quero passar todo meu tempo, até meu último segundo com ela...

- Então, vá em frente. – disse Itachi. – Fique até seu último segundo com ela. Você só tem trinta dias.

- Não precisava lembrar, otário. – disse Sasuke.

- Já arrume as malas. Trintas dias passam rápido. – disse Itachi.

Sasuke apenas fechou ainda mais a cara e foi para o quarto se deitar. O dia foi bom, mas aquela conversa não foi nada agradável.

No outro dia, se encontraram no cursinho. Botaram suas mochilas e suas bugigangas diárias em cima da mesa e foram conversar em um jardim que tinha perto da sala deles, como sempre faziam na hora do intervalo.

Sasuke não parecia muito animado, sempre dava pequenos sorrisos quase impossíveis de notar e não falava nada. Sakura estranhou essas coisas que Sasuke foi fazendo. Era realmente muito estranho.

Ele do nada, se levantou e puxou Gaara pelo braço, arrastando-o para um canto.

- OOPA, eles vão para um canto escuro. É suspeito, muito suspeito. – disse Ino segurando o riso.

Sasuke apenas a lançou um olhar assassino. Ela calou a boca na hora.

Chegaram a um canto isolado de todos.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Gaara.

- Faltam 29 dias. – disse Sasuke. – Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

- Mas já? – perguntou Gaara. – Meu tão cedo... E logo agora você se ajeitou com a Sakura...

- Pois é... Mas, eu não quero que ela fique sabendo. – disse Sasuke.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gaara.

- Não quero vê-la sofrer. – disse Sasuke.

- E quando é que você volta? – perguntou Gaara.

- Não sei. – disse Sasuke. – É indefinido, nem o próprio Kakashi sabe.

- Cara, você ta com 17 anos,** dezessete anos**. Ano que vem você faz **dezoito**, vai estar livre leve e solto como uma borboleta. (?) Ano que vem você pode vir pra cá! – disse Gaara. – Afinal, o que é um ano?!

- São 365 dias longe da pessoa que eu mais amo. – disse Sasuke. – Eu não vou agüentar, logo agora que tudo se ajeitou... A única coisa que me resta é ficar perto dela, até o último segundo.

- Mas... Para onde você vai mesmo? – perguntou Gaara.

Não demorou para Sasuke e Gaara chegarem lá com cara de enterro, ou seja, clima de assassinato.

Todos continuaram conversando, mas Ino e Sakura ficaram meio que, "Mas que diabos aconteceu lá?". Elas tinham que descobrir, ou melhor, **investigar**. Ambas se olharam e sorriram com cara de "Eu sou uma detetive, você não" (?).

Se levantaram quando o sino bateu. Ino correu para a sala tirar a mochila do infeliz que estivesse ao lado da Sakura para botar a dela.

Viu que ao lado de Sakura, estava a maldita da mochila da Minami. O que deu mais vontade de pegar e tacar para longe.

Botou sua mochila ao lado da amiga testuda e se sentou. Sakura sentou-se também.

- E aí, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sakura.

- Boa pergunta, ainda não sei. Mas temos que descobrir, vai que nossos _amorecos_ são gays?! – perguntou Ino.

- É, tem essa. – disse Sakura. – A gente vai conversar sobre isso no intervalo, o professor chegou.

- Não é a toa que eu odeio física. – disse Ino emburrada.

A aula prosseguiu bem até o intervalo, e para a "sorte" de Ino, era aula faixa. Ou seja, duas aulas seguidas.

Chegou o intervalo e as duas correram para um canto começar as "investigações".

Duas semanas se passaram e Sasuke ficava cada vez mais quieto. Sakura tentava falar com ele, perguntava o que tinha acontecido, e ele dava uma desculpa mais esfarrapada que a outra. Aquilo tudo estava ficando cada vez mais estranho.

Sasuke estava indo com Sakura para casa, eles estavam mudos, completamente mudos, o único barulho que faziam era dos passos, andando em direção ao apartamento da garota. Não agüentando aquele silêncio todo, perguntou.

- O que está havendo com você, Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura.

- Comigo? Nada. – disse Sasuke.

- Mentiroso. – disse Sakura. – Está escrito nos seus olhos que tem alguma coisa errada nisso. Me fala.

- Por que eu teria que falar? Sakura, você está vendo coisa onde não tem! – disse Sasuke.

- Eu sei que tem algo de errado em você e eu vou descobrir. – disse Sakura determinada. Ela apressou o passo. – E eu posso ir muito bem sozinha para casa.

- Ah ta bom, se algum homem tentar abusar de você, **não me culpe**. – disse Sasuke dando as costas e saindo andando.

As palavras dela o atingiram como uma faca atravessando seu coração. Ele não queria brigar com ela, **não de novo**. Logo agora que se acertaram, aquilo não podia acontecer.

Na casa dos Sabaku, Gaara se encontrava na sala com Ino. Ela estava aflita, talvez ele iria falar algo sobre o Uchiha e era disso que ela queria descobrir. Já era quase duas da tarde, já haviam almoçado lá e panz, Gaara só estava pensando como dizer para a Ino.

- E então...? – perguntou Ino dando uma iniciativa.

- Bem, tem uma coisa que eu tenho que te contar. Pra começar, é sobre o Sasuke e o porquê dele estar agindo daquela forma. – disse Gaara.

"YES! EU SABIA!" – pensava Ino.

- Continue. – disse Ino.

- Ele está assim por que falta menos de 15 dias para ele... – disse Gaara.

- Pra ele? – perguntou Ino.

- ... Ir para a Holanda e talvez nunca mais voltar. – disse Gaara olhando para o lado.

Aquilo atingiu a Ino como uma flecha.

- M-Mas... E a Sakura? E os amigos? Por que ele tem que ir pra lá?! – perguntou Ino.

- Ele é menor de 18 anos. – disse Gaara. – E ainda vive à custa do Kakashi. E também, o Itachi é irresponsável e não cuida nem da própria cueca. Ele vai ter que ficar com o Kakashi até atingir a maioridade, isso é, se o Kakashi não prender ele em casa, óbvio.

- N-Não pode ser... – disse Ino. – Logo agora que os dois haviam se ajeitado... Eu preciso contar a ela!

- Ainda não, Ino. – disse Gaara. – Espere um pouco para contar para a Sakura.

Ino ficou triste. Não queria ver sua amiga sofrer, por nada.

Pegou sua bolsa e foi para o apartamento da amiga, batendo porta, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

"Não vai ser fácil..." – pensou Gaara.

Tenten se encontrava na casa do noivo, Neji. Eles estavam conversando sorrindo um para o outro. O clima estava tão bom... Não estava tipo um clima de assassinato como Gaara e Ino, Sasuke e Sakura. A conversa estava boa, com filme e pipoca acompanhando.

Neji corou por um pequeno instante. Logo Tenten notou o tom meio avermelhado no rosto do noivo.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tenten.

- T-Tenten... E-Eu... – disse Neji meio confuso. Ele tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso e a abriu, mostrando o lindo anel de brilhante de usado normalmente para **casamento de gente rica**. – Quer casar comigo?

Tenten ficou boquiaberta. É óbvio que queria casar com ele, e ta certo que foi meio informal mas... Ah bem, isso não importa, a cena agora é Neji e Tenten e ela gosta dessas coisas. Afinal, tudo que vem dele, ela gosta. Aliás, ele é tudo de bom e isso ninguém pode negar.

- Como você é idiota. – disse Tenten.

Neji ficou meio espantado com o comentário da noiva. Como assim? Isso acontecer em questão de segundos?

- Como...? – perguntou Neji.

- É óbvio que eu quero Neji! POR QUÊ VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA, SEU LESADO? – berrou Tenten abraçando o noivo com força.

Não demorou a seu coração aliviar-se com esse comentário. Não queria perdê-la.

E lá se foi, mais uma semana. Só restava uma mísera semana. As malas do Uchiha já se encontravam em cima do sofá. Itachi havia sumido, não aparecera mais em casa, era incrível como ele "evaporava".

Sasuke se encontrava deitado no sofá, olhando o teto. Estava sem se falar direito com Sakura há dias. Aquilo tinha que mudar. Se levantou, botou uma roupa descente.

Iria aproveitar logo aquela tarde, pois ele a ouviu comentando com as amigas que as amigas iriam sair com os 'amores' e ela ia ficar sozinha em casa, terminando o trabalho de trigonometria. Iria tirar boas satisfações com ela.

Pegou a moto que havia comprado há poucos dias e seguiu até o apartamento dela. Chegando lá, estacionou e falou com o porteiro. Em questão de segundos, ele já estava na porta da cobertura dela. Bateu na a porta duas vezes.

- Já vai, já vai! – berrava ela.

Quando ela abriu a porta foi surpreendida por Sasuke a abraçando.

- Me desculpe... Me desculpe por ser grosso com você, por ser estúpido... Me perdoe, por favor... – ele sussurrava em seus ouvidos, fazendo a mesma quase que derreter. A mente dizia para ela chutá-lo e berrar 'Nunca mais quero te ver'. Já o coração mandava ela aceitá-lo de volta, perdoá-lo, pois seria o melhor para ela.

Ela estava muito "dividida".

Ela aceitou escutar o coração.

- Eu te perdôo. – disse ela abraçando o namorado docemente.

Ele sorriu. Sentiu a respiração calma da namorada, logo segurou seu queixo a beijou com aquela vontade.

O beijo era intenso. O dia estava quente. Aquele beijo... Talvez fosse resultar em uma coisa que aparecesse nove meses depois.

Se trancaram no quarto da Haruno. O resto da tarde foi intenso. E caloroso.

Ino e Tenten chegaram em casa, uma fofocando com a outra. Ino havia finalmente revelado que há uns 3 dias, Gaara havia a pedido em namoro. Mas o que estava trancado em sua garganta, era ao caso do Sasuke ir para a Holanda. Ela queria poder falar para Sakura para que não sofresse com aquele "choque" na hora.

Chegou ao apartamento e viu os dois, dormindo agarradinhos no sofá.

- Ih, se ajeitaram? – perguntou Ino em um tom de voz bem alto para que os dois acordassem.

Sakura e Sasuke abriram lentamente os olhos. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e ambos estavam com uma cara de velha quando acorda de mau humor.

- Hein...? – perguntou Sakura com uma voz sonolenta.

- Se ajeitaram? Voltaram? – perguntou Ino.

Sasuke apenas puxou Sakura para perto de si e a deu um beijo carinhoso. Ao fim do beijo, disse.

- Se isso responde a sua pergunta...

- Ah, ta bom, saquei. E... Sasuke preciso conversar com você. A sós. – disse Ino.

Sasuke estranhou. Era raro a Yamanaka o chamar para conversar e ainda por cima, a sós. Será que Gaara havia falado para ela?

Se levantou e foi até a sacada. Ino já estava lá esperando, fecharam a porta de vidro, que não emitia porra de som nenhum de quem estava de fora.

- Até quando vai ficar enganando a Sakura de que 'tudo vai ficar bem daqui em diante'? – perguntou Ino cruzando os braços com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sasuke.

- O Gaara me contou no assunto 'Sasuke&Kakashi&Holanda&Falta menos de uma semana'. – disse Ino. – Eu não quero ver a Sakura sofrendo, ouviu? Então trate de arranjar um jeito calmo para falar pra ela, ela te ama muito e você sabe disso, ela botaria a mão no fogo por você. Ta vendo como esse tempo ta passando, é melhor falar com ela hoje e agora, se não quando você notar ela vai estar no aeroporto chorando por você e você no avião.

- Então... O Gaara te contou... – disse Sasuke. – Eu... Não sei como a Sakura vai reagir, com certeza vai chorar e eu pretendo deixar como está. Não quero que ela fique sofrendo por dias e...

- Melhor sofrer por dias do que pela vida toda, Uchiha. – disse Ino saindo da sacada.

Ele ficou com cara uma pasma lá e logo saiu, com medo de que a Yamanaka tentasse falar algo para a Sakura.

Sasuke decidiu ir embora, despediu-se da namorada e seguiu se caminho para casa, arrumar as malas, de novo.

Faltava menos de uma semana. Sasuke não queria contar para Sakura, não queria vê-la sofrer. Não de novo.

Como Ino disse, os dias estavam se passando cada vez mais rápido. As horas viraram minutos e os minutos, segundos.

Faltavam dois dias. Sasuke e Sakura estavam mais grudados que nunca. Mas até agora, nada do Sasuke se quer abrir a boca para algo como "Holanda".

Ele se encontrava em sua própria casa, com as malas já arrumadas, como sempre. Seus olhos estavam perdidos naquela sala, procurava um par de olhos verdes, mas não encontrava.

Sentou-se no sofá. Faltava menos de 24 horas, já era o último dia, madrugada. Com certeza iria passar a noite em claro.

- Sakura... Preciso de contar uma coisa. – disse Ino.

- Amanhã você me conta, Ino... To morrendo de sono... – disse Sakura.

- EU PRECISO DE CONTAR ISSO, HOJE. – berrou Ino.

- AH, eu quero dormir. – disse Sakura.

- OK. – disse Ino vendo que não tinha chances.

Ambas foram para seus quartos. Ino ficou sentada na cama, apenas observando o teto.

"Ela vai sofrer muito..." – pensava a loira. "Uma hora ela tem que saber."

Era de manhã. O sol já aparecia, e claro, sendo bem gentil, tocando o rosto das pessoas atrás da janela, mostrando um "já é de manhã".

Sasuke cochilou apenas por uma hora. Não estava com sono e sim, preocupado.

Seu vôo iria partir às 16h. E não podia se atrasar nem um minuto. Mesmo que fosse o avião particular da família, ele não poderia se atrasar. Kakashi estava muito... Rigoroso.

Olhava o colar que havia ganhado de sua namorada. Um colar com um pingente de 'S&S'. Por mais que fosse meio feminino, com ele combinava. Não que eu esteja o chamando de Gay, mas nele ficava bem sensual e com cara de 'eu já tenho dona, sua biscate'.

Mas aquele horário, não era bem de "manhã". Era meio dia já. Como eles dormiam, hein?

- Sakura, preciso conversar com você. – disse Ino.

- Ai Ino... Deixa pra depois... – disse Sakura.

- AGORA. – berrou Ino.

- DEIXA PRA MAIS TARDE, CARALHO. – berrou Sakura.

Ino saiu emburrada. Tomou um banho e se arrumou, iria almoçar fora, mas logo voltaria. Sakura fez o mesmo.

Ligou para Sasuke, iria perguntar se ele queria almoçar com ela. Mas ele não atendia o celular.

- Estranho... Por que o Sasuke não atende o celular...? – perguntou Sakura em voz baixa.

Foi almoçar assim mesmo.

Voltou quase duas da tarde, acabou ficando de papo pro ar com Tenten agora casada. A morena estava morando no total luxo na casa do marido. E algo que ninguém sabe! Deidara fugiu com Azumi. Fugiu, evaporou, arrumou as trouxas e foi embora com ela. Estava decidido. Mas pareciam estar felizes e prometeram que um dia voltariam.

Sakura e Ino se jogaram no sofá e ficaram lá vadiando até quase três horas. Sakura tentava falar com o Sasuke, mas o desgraçado não atendia o celular.

E agora, ele estava à caminho do aeroporto.

Todos sabiam que ele iria para a Holanda.

Menos a Sakura.

Fizeram uma pequena despedida para ele e perguntaram sobre a Sakura. Ele nada respondeu.

Sakura não estava muito bem nos últimos dias, estava se cansado rápido, com fome e também, enjoada. Estava ficando meio suspeito isso tudo. Sua fome duplicou. Seu sono também. O que seria aquilo?

- Sakura... – disse Ino.

- Pode falar. – disse Sakura.

- To querendo falar isso pra ti desde ontem. – disse Ino.

- O que é, loira porca? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso.

- O Sasuke está indo para a Holanda, hoje. E parece que não vai voltar tão cedo. – disse Ino.

O sorriso do rosto de Sakura desapareceu ao ouvir aquilo. Seria mesmo verdade?

**Fim do capítulo 34 -**


	35. Pela última vez

**Capítulo 35 – Pela última vez.**

_- O Sasuke está indo para a Holanda, hoje. E parece que não vai voltar tão cedo. – disse Ino._

_O sorriso do rosto de Sakura desapareceu ao ouvir aquilo. Seria mesmo verdade?_

* * *

- Não... Ino... Não me diga que... – Sakura pronunciava as palavras, deixando várias lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Ele não pode, ele não pode! Não vou perder ele! Não de novo...

- Sakura, calma! – berrou Ino.

Mas foi inútil. A garota já tinha saído correndo pela porta, descendo as escadas rapidamente, a procura do primeiro meio de transporte que encontrar, disposta a levá-la ao aeroporto.

Não podia perdê-lo de novo. Não agora, que estava finalmente grávida. Pensou que poderia ser finalmente, felizes. Mas o mundo se virou contra eles. Começou a chover, e forte.

Chovia naquele maldito dia. Mas mesmo chovendo, o vôo não seria adiado. O destino de Sasuke foi esse: Partir para a Holanda, por obrigação. Para morar com o Kakashi, infelizmente.

Apesar de adorar o tio, não queria de separar da garota que mudou simplesmente sua vida. Muito menos agora, que recuperou totalmente a memória, tudo de bom e de ruim que passou com ele. Mas como o destino chegou e disse "Esse vai ter a vida fudida", dito e feito.

Faltava meia hora para o vôo partir. Torcia para chover mais forte, o vôo ser adiado e ele poder passar mais tempo perto da garota que mudou sua vida.

Nada estava fácil. Falar Holandês não seria nada fácil. Ainda mais... Passar na prova do vestibular e faculdade.

O que mais dificultava era sua separação de Sakura. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas quando se lembrava desse caso. A dor no peito aumentava. Sentia-se inútil e frágil. Seus amigos vieram lhe visitar em casa. Mas como eu disse, Sakura não compareceu lá. Ele tinha medo de convidá-la.

Mas será que ele voltaria? Apesar de já ter 17 anos, ainda estava à custa do Tio. Pois é, a vida é uma droga. E nada estava fácil.

Olhava para a janela, estava escuro e ainda chovia. Enormes chances de um avião derrapar na pista. Nossa que ótimo! Além de ter que ir para a Holanda, se separar do amor da sua vida, seu avião iria derrapar, bater em algo e ele iria morrer. Nossa que alegria e que destino mais carinhoso não?

Seus olhos arderam quando olhou para a passagem. "Vôo de 16:00 PM" Não acreditava que estava acontecendo isso com ele. É, ele não nasceu virado para a Lua.

Estava sentado, na sala de embarque. Alguns minutos já se passaram, a angústia o matava. Ele queria poder abraçar Sakura. Se possível, meter ela dentro de uma mala e levá-la junto, mas não podia. Não foi permitido pelo seu tio, levar nenhuma garota consigo. Olhava para a porta, com a certa esperança de encontrar uma certa garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Inútil.

"Mas que merda..." – pensou, chutando a própria mala.

Segurava seus cabelos com força, sua vontade era socar qualquer metido a besta pela frente, sair chutando tudo e poder correr para o apartamento da **sua** garota, da **sua** flor de cerejeira.

Mas como o destino "ama" o Sasuke... Tudo se virou contra ele. Seu mundo virou do avesso desde o dia que Sakura foi para Tóquio. A partir daí, sua vida se tornou um imenso, inferno. Não podia abraçar Sakura. Não podia beijá-la, muito menos tocá-la. A única coisa que tinha de Sakura, era suas fotos. Fora isso, nada mais. Ele carregava com ele, algumas fotos de Sakura.

Olhava para as fotos, desmanchava-se em lágrimas. Queria ela ao seu lado.

Foi decidido: Ela era a mulher da sua vida e nada disso mudaria.

Olhou de novo para a porta, nada. Nem sinal de seus amigos e muito menos dela. Estava chorando. Chorando muito.

- Merda...! Por que o Kakashi...? Por quê...?! – odiava a si mesmo por aquele momento.

15:50. Faltava dez minutos. Olhava para o chão, triste. Teria de entrar no avião logo. Se levantou, pegou as malas. Quando ia dar o primeiro passo, sentiu alguém abraçá-lo por trás.

- N-não... Não vá... Por favor... – dizia em meio de lágrimas e soluços.

Sakura. Era ela.

Sasuke se soltou dela e virou-se para aquela garota, que chorava sem parar. A abraçou forte, de modo protetor. Deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, logo a beijou de uma forma apaixonada. Não podia se atrasar mais.

Aliás, QUE SE DANE! Mas que droga, estava indo por obrigação para a Holanda, graças ao seu tio "tão querido".

Estava indo contra a vontade. Estava cagando e andando se ele se atrasar para o vôo.

- Promete voltar para me buscar...? – perguntou Sakura após o beijo. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto como uma cachoeira. – Aliás... NOS buscar...?

'Nos?' Mas que diabos...?

Sakura apenas pegou a mão direita dele e tocou sua barriga, ainda em forma. Sim, ela estava grávida. E Já havia notado isso, fez exame uns dois dias antes, e deu positivo. Só escondeu dele com medo de que ele não queria assumir o filho.

Ele ficou impressionado, logo um sorriso tomou seu rosto.

- Sim. – disse ele, com lágrimas no rosto também. Ele retirou do bolso, um colar que carregava com ele e havia esquecido de entregá-la. Um colar de coração, que se abria ao meio e tinha a foto dele e dela. – Para não se esquecer de mim.

Sakura sorriu, pegou o colar e o abraçou forte.

- Você é simplesmente inesquecível. – falou ainda chorando.

Escutou a última chamada para o vôo dele.

Sakura o soltou.

- Vai... Mas não demore para voltar. Por favor. – disse Sakura.

- Eu voltarei para buscar você... – disse ele passando a mão no rosto da namorada, e logo partiu lentamente para a barriga dela, que ainda não demonstrava que estava grávida. - ... E o nosso bebê.

Sakura sorriu, deixou uma última lágrima sair. Sasuke a limpou, passando o dedo de leve no rosto da garota. Deu um último beijo.

Talvez, fosse o último beijo de todos.

- Eu te amo... Eternamente. – disse, antes de pegar as malas e ir para a fila para embarcar.

Lágrimas escorreram. Passavam do queixo da garota e caíam no chão. Correu até o vidro, o viu embarcando no avião. Bateu de leve a mão no vidro e deslizou até no chão, chorando. Não podia estar abandonada... Não de novo.

Não queria isso, pela terceira vez. Não demorou muito, alguém a abraça por trás. Era sua amiga, Ino.

Sakura desmanchou-se em lágrimas. Ino a levou para casa.

Mas o que Sakura não havia notado, é que com o colar, Sasuke havia entregado outra coisa junto com o colar, em que apenas Sakura poderia encontrar.

Sasuke quando entrou no avião, viu Sakura chorando no vidro.

"Exatamente como a Ino disse... Ela chorando por mim, no aeroporto. E eu, no avião..." – pensou Sasuke, entrando no avião particular da família.

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora e meia que estava no avião. Olhava para a janela, continuava a chover. Os trovões eram grandes, sentia até medo. E se não conseguisse cumprir a promessa de Sakura? Seu medo foi aumentando. Logo, o avião começou a tremer por completo. Avisaram de uma turbulência.

Mentira.

Sasuke viu um clarão. Depois daquele clarão...

Talvez nunca mais voltasse.

Já faziam cinco dias desde o dia que Sasuke havia partido. Sakura assistia TV, comendo pipoca e deitada no sofá. As vezes olhava para a barriga e sorria. Em nove meses, um menininho iria nascer. E fez uma coisa, que nem imaginaria que iria fazer: Tomou o sobrenome Uchiha. Refez sua carteira de identidade. Foi no cartório. Fez muitas coisas quase que impossíveis, e foi aceito seu sobrenome 'Uchiha'.

Sentia-se como se já estivesse casada com ele. Ino continuou morando com ela, mas iria ser por uns dois meses até Gaara conseguir dinheiro o suficiente para comprar o apartamento de baixo ao da Sakura, para as duas poderem se ver sempre. No dia anterior, recebeu uma carta da Temari e do Shikamaru, ambos com roupas... De casamento. Shikamaru com terno e Temari com aquele belíssimo vestido branco. Como ela era bonita. Eles haviam se casado na Europa e prometeram mandar as fotos por e-mail. É, eles se amavam.

Já Naruto e Hinata, estão noivos. Pretendem se casar em uns 3 meses. Tomoe começou a namorar um cara rico e bonito. Dejiko estava de rolo com Sasori. Todos estavam felizes. Até mesmo Sakura. Com aquele bebê que estava se formando dentro dela, ela sentia a presença de Sasuke. Era como se Sasuke estivesse com ela.

Mudava de canal toda hora, até que viu o Jornal. Uma imagem de um avião.

Apavorou-se.

E se fosse o avião do Sasuke? Seu desespero aumentou.

_Nesse domingo de chuva, um avião Particular que se dirigia para a Holanda caiu. A chuva, o vento e os trovões estavam muito fortes. Um trovão acabou acertando a asa do avião, acertando também em cheio uma turbina, causando a queda a explosão. Apenas três pessoas estavam naquele havião: Piloto, aeromoça e um garoto de na faixa de 17 anos. O avião particular é da família UCHIHA. Que Deus os tenha._

_Agora vamos falar de futebol...!_

Sakura paralisou. Era... Infelizmente, era o avião dele. Lágrimas escorreram sem parar. Desmanchou-se em lágrimas. Não sabia o que fazer. Acabou de perder o maior amor da sua vida.

Discutia até a morte com ele. Mas agora, o amava. Faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de novo. Faria qualquer coisa para estar ao seu lado. Mas nada mais adiantava. Ele morreu. O pai de seu bebê morreu.

Sua vida nunca mais será a mesma.

Não, nessa história o casal não viveu feliz para sempre. Desavenças entre famílias? Pode até ser...

Um casal que passa por momentos trágicos e que no fim, não consegue ficar junto.

Isso é magnífico? Não...

Sakura recuperou a memória. Recuperou os belos momentos que teve com Sasuke. Os belos e ruins. E em troca, a "ele" pediu a "vida" de Sasuke.

Seu mundo acabou. Sua casa caiu. Sua vida não será mais a mesma.

Não tem mais razão para viver.

- Sasuke... – murmurou enquanto pegava o colar que havia ganhado dele. Tocou a barriga. Ganhou um novo motivo para poder viver: Seu filho.

Viu que havia uma parte do colar que tinha um pequeno pedaço branco. Estranhou. Tentou tirar aquela coisa branca. Conseguiu. Era um papel.

Estava bem dobrado. Foi desdobrando... Desdobrando... Era um recado. Um pequeno recado.

"_Caso eu não consiga cumprir minha promessa, Sakura... Espero que me perdoe. Mas quero que saiba, que te amo muito. Estarei sempre zelando por você. Sempre. Não importa onde esteja. Sempre estarei com você e com o nosso filho. E... Se eu morrer, quero ser enterrado em um lugar que me lembre você._

_Eu te amo._

_Uchiha Sasuke._"

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mais ainda. Ficou agachada no sofá, chorando. Mas agora, ela tinha um novo motivo para continuar a viver: Seu filho.

- Eu também te amo, Uchiha Sasuke. – disse ela, em voz alta olhando para o céu.

**Alguns anos depois… ( song – PRETTY BOY – M2M )**

Estava de preto. Fazia 3 anos que seu amor havia morrido. Estava com o bebê no colo, também usando preto. Se encontrava no cemitério, procurando o túmulo dele. Seu filho tinha cabelos negros rebeldes iguais ao de Sasuke e olhos verdes esmeraldas iguais aos da mãe.

**Eu fico acordada a noite  
Vejo as coisa em preto e branco  
Eu só tenho você na minha mente  
Você sabe que me deixou cega**

Enfim, encontrou. Sorriu, pois havia uma árvore de flores de cerejeira próxima ao túmulo. Se sentou ao lado do túmulo.

- O papai está aqui, Sasu. – disse Sakura, que nomeou seu filho de "Sasuke", em homenagem ao marido.

**Eu fico acordada e rezo  
Que você olhe pra mim  
Eu tenho este desejo no meu coração  
Eu soube disso desde o começo**

Seus olhos arderam ao ver o nome dele, a data que nasceu e o dia em que faleceu. Era impossível acreditar, mas aquele casal que parecia ter tantas chances de ficarem juntos, felizes, e para sempre... Acabou assim.

**Oh meu garoto bonito, eu te amo  
Como eu nunca antes amei ninguem  
Meu garoto bonito  
Diga que me ama tambem**

Nunca mais ficou com ninguém. Não namorou ninguém, desde a morte dele. Nunca beijou ou trocou juras de amor com mais ninguém.

**Oh meu garoto bonito  
Eu preciso de você  
Oh meu garoto bonito, eu preciso  
me faça intima  
Me deixe ficar ao seu lado**

O mais engraçado, é que seu filho é a cara de Sasuke. Mesmo sem saber como ele era quando era bebê, parecia que ia ter a mesma "genética" que o pai.

**Eu costumava escrever seu nome  
E colocar num quadro  
E as vezes eu penso ouvir seu chamado  
perto do meu quarto**

- Mas e aí, Sasuke? Como está a vida no céu? – perguntou Sakura, olhando para o céu com um terno sorriso.

Sem querer, uma lágrima fina, de saudades, escapou.

**Você ficou por pouco tempo  
E me tocou com seu sorriso  
O que eu posso fazer para você ser meu?  
Para alcançar você a tempo?**

O que mais queria, era ter o Sasuke para si.

Queria ter ele ao seu lado.

Notou que isso agora, seria impossível.

Aquele Sasuke de antes, era seu. Pelo menos até o Sol voltar a raiar.

**Oh meu garoto bonito, eu te amo  
Como eu nunca antes amei ninguem  
Meu garoto bonito  
Diga que me ama tambem  
Oh meu garoto bonito  
Eu preciso de você  
Oh meu garoto bonito, eu preciso  
me faça intima  
Me deixe ficar ao seu lado**

- Não se esqueça de nós, meu amor. – disse Sakura, segurando o bebê no colo. Ela apontou para o céu e disse. – Papai está lá, querido. Olha, ele está sorrindo pra você.

O bebê abriu um pequeno sorriso. Bateu palminhas. Sakura sorriu. Mandou um beijo para o céu. Estava com saudades. Muitas saudades. Precisava dele.

Mas sua maior qualidade agora era... **Nunca fraquejar**. Apesar da perda do seu maior amor, ela não deixou de estudar. Não deixou de fazer a faculdade. Agora faltam poucas semanas para sua formatura em medicina.

- Espero que esteja feliz aí, meu amor. Com seus pais. Quero poder te encontrar de novo. – disse Sakura, deixando uma lágrima escapar. – Não, não vou deixar nosso "Júnior" sozinho. – sorriu. – Eu te amo, e você sabe disso. Vou estar zelando por você todos os dias, vou rezar para você todas as noites. Eu te amo. Mesmo e mundos distantes.

Mandou o último beijo ao céu, vendo que começou a chover, com gotas finas. Havia sol. Nossa, que milagre!

Sakura sorriu. Segurou o filho no colo, decidiu pôr um capuz nele, imagina se ele pega um resfriado?

- Eu te amo, mais que tudo. – disse Sakura em voz baixa. Logo olhou para o bebê e deu um beijinho na testa dele. Foi andando para fora do cemitério, com um sorriso no rosto. Conseguiu escutar Sasuke. Conseguiu ver o que Sasuke sentia. Uma resposta dele.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Como prometido...**

Eu disse que postaria até o fim! Agora, os agradecimentos.

Primeiramente, agradeço à todos que acompanharam minha fic até o final, à todos que **leram e torceram** pela fic. Sem vocês, eu juro que não sei o que seria de mim. Eu comecei essa fic com esperança de "ah, vai ser uma bosta. Afinal é quase a mesma coisa que as outras, Sakura e Sasuke se odeiam e blá blá blá". Mas percebi que teve bastante gente que gostou, então ganhei motivação para continuar. E também, se não fosse as fics da Julia-sama, (A flor de cerejeira e a pedra ruivina) da Jo-hime, (Como posso fazer você entender?/Why? Seria um simples romance?) das fics da Uchiha Ayu, da Bel Black, (Naruto em Hogwarts) da Debby Uchiha, (Mistérios do Colégio interno) entre várias outras, eu simplesmente não iria ganhar "vontade de escrever". Por que eu preciso ler fanfics para eu ficar com vontade de escrever. Mas em momento nenhum eu copiei algo das fanfics delas. E se copiei, dei créditos.

Mas eu agradeço MESMO, de coração, à todos que **leram e torceram** pela fic. Fiquei muito feliz que tinha gente que gostava. E também, gostaria que me perdoassem pelos meus erros gramaticais e pelas demoras de capítulos. É que minhas amigas chamada Criatividade e Inspiração não me ajudavam. :b

Mas, MAIS UMA VEZ, agradeço MUITO MUITO MUITO MEEEESMO!

Até a próxima, gordinhas (os) do meu coração apanha

Amo todos vocês! Muito obrigado, mesmo!

Tenho outra fic aqui! Essa agora vou continuar. Não está totalmente pronta, mas já tenho oito capítulos prontos!

/s/4204602/1/Umsonhorealizado

Espero que gostem dessa também. OBRIGADO MEEEESMO!


End file.
